Los días del Colegio
by ClauT
Summary: Los días del Colegio... es el comienzo de la frase que Terry recita mientras ve a Candy alejándose en el anime. Este fanfic basado en CCFS y el manga recuerda las hermosas escenas de Terry y Candy en el inicio de su historia en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Tendrá algunas escenas adicionales para llenar un calendario de romance, con una adaptación final de CCFS. Disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte). Otros capítulos serán de mi autoría e imaginación para llenar cada semana de un relato de la historia de amor en el Colegio San Pablo entre Candy y Terry.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Los primeros encuentros.**

 **Enero.**

Amanecía, y por primera vez en días, Terrence Grandchester despertaba habiendo podido dormir unas horas. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que pudo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a un sueño profundo.

Antes del viaje, la emoción de imaginarse viviendo una vida distinta reencontrándose con su madre, lo había mantenido despierto por horas. Después, rechazado y adolorido, resignándose a seguir viviendo la misma vida bajo la autoridad de su padre, había regresado al mismo insomnio de antes. Pero esa noche algo pasó.

La última hora del año había permanecido de pie, anclado a un costado del barco; la oscuridad de la noche parecía ser un reflejo de la oscuridad que sentía en su interior.

La nada.

El vacío que sentía parecía haberse vuelto permanente.

Atrapado en su resentimiento, no escuchó los ligeros pasos que se acercaban hacia él, al mismo tiempo en que finalmente una lágrima comenzaba a salir en contra de su voluntad, dibujando un camino en su rostro. Se había jurado no llorar.

Sí, fue justo en ese momento que algo sucedió... Cerró los ojos evocando cada escena de la última noche...

 _Fue entonces cuando la vi... Entre la bruma, un rostro pálido, unos ojos fijos en mí me observaban con una mezcla de... ¿Temor...? ¿Duda...? Parecía mirarme como si me conociera._

 _Al darme la vuelta la figura entre la bruma se sobresaltó y comenzó a alejarse._

 _\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Mi voz resonó entre el silencio._

 _Tras unos segundos la dueña de esa mirada transgresora dio la cara._

 _\- Lo siento... Yo no quería molestarte... Me pareció que estabas muy triste, respondió ella._

 _... Me había descubierto..._

 _\- ¿Que estaba muy triste? ¿Yo? respondí apuntándome con el dedo - ¡No es verdad! "Estoy muy triste" Ja ja ja ja…_

 _Comencé a reír sin control, como si hubiera oído la mejor broma de mi vida. Ella me miraba confundida... Me estaba burlando de ella, con eso bastaría para ahuyentarla... ¿O no?_

 _¡¿No?!_

 _Seguía parada, mirando, casi sin pestañear. Me había escuchado, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Habría comenzado a dudar de las lágrimas que había visto?_

 _\- ¡Esa estuvo buena! Así que yo estoy triste... ¿Como si me quisiera lanzar al mar?_

 _Silencio._

 _Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí caminando sola? En el salón hay una gran fiesta de Año Nuevo. Dije sonriendo con ironía, esperando cualquier respuesta._

 _\- No me gustan mucho las fiestas._

 _\- ¡Claro! Di mejor que nadie te ha invitado a bailar._

 _\- ¡Te equivocas! Gruñó._

 _Me acerqué observando detenidamente su rostro, y fue entonces cuando las vi..._

 _\- ¿En qué estás soñando, pequeña pecosa?_

 _¡Vaya! ... Había dado en el blanco. En segundos su cara confundida comenzó a mostrar una franca molestia. Así que... Las pecas ¿eh?_

 _\- ¿Pecosa...yo?_

 _\- Sí pequeña, siento decírtelo, pero eres muy pecosa. Me acerqué y silbé – Pero mira, en verdad hay una cara detrás de tantas pecas. ¡Pobrecita!_

 _Comenzaba a verse realmente molesta, en su rostro ya no había confusión, probablemente ya no recordaba cómo había comenzado todo esto._

 _\- No te ofendas Señorita Pecas, si te enojas se verán aún más._

 _Ella me lanzó una mirada cortante y respondió finalmente._

 _\- ¿Y qué? Lo siento mucho por ti, pero a mí me gustan mucho mis pecas._

 _¡¿En verdad esta chica me había contestado?! Con ese comentario más de una ya habría amenazado con llorar. Bien, veamos hasta dónde consigue llegar._

 _\- ¡Ya veo, por eso las coleccionas!_

 _\- Sí, y últimamente estaba pensando en cómo conseguir más. Imagino que tienes envidia porque no tienes ninguna._

 _Cielos._

 _\- ¿Entonces también estarás orgullosa de tu naricita chata? Dije burlándome mientras hacía un recuento de cada una de los detalles que pudieran causarle alguna molestia._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí!... Piensa que para tenerla así la aplasto a propósito todos los días. Dijo presionando su nariz con un gesto que jamás le había visto a ninguna chica._

 _Finalmente la había hecho rabiar, era difícil no reírse, sus caras eran tan divertidas. Había organizado mi siguiente ataque cuando..._

 _\- "Señorita Candy... ¿Es usted la que está ahí?"_

 _Vaya momento de aparecer. El fiel guardián de cualquier señorita de sociedad viene por ella, por... ¿Candy?..._

 _\- Mejor me escapo antes de que me muerdas. Adiós... Señorita Pecas, ha sido divertido conocerte. Y me retiré silbando._

 _\- ¡Mocoso atrevido!..._

Una inexplicable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Terrence mientras caminaba hacia su camarote.

Fue así como por fin pudo dormir.

Los tres días que siguieron, antes de llegar a puerto, no fueron iguales; el temor a ser descubierto por los ojos vigilantes de quien fuera que su padre haya encomendado a espiarlo, podrían estar en cualquier lado. Confinado en su habitación voluntariamente, recordaba la curiosa expresión de esa chica.

" _¡Vaya que tiene pecas!"_ Pensó sin poder evitar sonreír al recordarla.

Finalmente, el Mauritania llegó a su destino; Terrence permaneció unos últimos instantes en el muelle con la mirada perdida. Candy pudo verlo a lo lejos, había algo tan triste en su imagen de espaldas que le oprimía el corazón. Él también la miró, simulando indiferencia mientras se marchaba.

Había vuelto. Quizás esperaba un recibimiento distinto. Entró a la mansión del Duque en Londres sin ningún cuestionamiento, hasta que sufrió un altercado con la Duquesa ante el silencio típico de su padre. Volver al colegio no sería tan malo después de todo. Pero eso representaba aceptar un destino que él no podía admitir. El destino del hijo bastardo de un duque.

Esa mañana la rabia que Terrence sentía buscaba salir generando turbulencias en la rígida disciplina del Real Colegio San Pablo.

El resto de los chicos estaba en misa, como cada inicio de mes. Había pasado tantos años ahí, que incluso sin haber participado, era fácil saber las actividades del día.

 _¿Qué tal una entrada triunfal?_

Tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible entró en la capilla y se recargó en una de las bancas.

\- "Terrence G. Grandchester... ¡No sólo llegas tarde, sino que además tu comportamiento impide que otras personas puedan orar! ¡Es inadmisible! ¡Siéntate!" grito la hermana Gray haciendo temblar al resto del alumnado.

Terrence simplemente se cruzó de brazos y con aire burlón los contempló.

\- "¿De qué te ríes Terrence?" Iba a volver loca a la hermana Gray.

\- "Nada en particular. Sólo encuentro gracioso verlos a todos ustedes aquí rezando, a primera vista muy devotos, pero quién sabe en qué estarán pensando realmente..." Sonrió con un brillo desafiante en la mirada.

Candy nunca había visto a alguien así, la sola presencia de Terrence había provocado en ella un temblor incontrolable, si hubiera querido ponerse de pie y huir de ahí, no habría podido dar un paso sin parecer un venadito recién nacido, torpe y temeroso. Era difícil creer que era el mismo chico que vio de espaldas en el barco y que confundió con Anthony.

\- "¡Terrence...!" Dijo la hermana Gray con tono amenazador.

\- "¿Quiere decirme que me vaya? No se preocupe, no es necesario. No tengo nada por qué rezar.

Terrence echó su saco sobre su hombro y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Candy no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, a pesar de haber desafiado abiertamente la autoridad y de esa pose arrogante, le seguía pareciendo que se veía muy triste.

\- "Terrence..." Nuevamente la voz de la hermana Gray rompía el silencio que había causado la intromisión.

\- "No se moleste hermana, ya sé que debo presentarme en la dirección, iré. ¡Adiós queridos estudiantes!" Y con una elegante reverencia se dio la vuelta.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando por el rabillo del ojo algo llamó su atención. Había alguien vestido diferente. Un par de coletas y una cara graciosa complementaban su imagen... ¿Sería posible que fuera…?

La chica simplemente bajó la mirada.

Tan pronto como salió, las voces de los estudiantes resonaron como hervidero de grillos.

\- "¿Quién es ese Terrence?

\- "Es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, pertenece a la nobleza..."

\- "Es guapo ¿verdad? A todas nos lo parece, pero él no aprecia la compañía femenina. Es un tipo educado pero cínico, no asiste a clases pero obtiene las mejores notas y..."

\- "¡Silencio!" La hermana Gray golpeó el altar tan fuerte que más de uno sintió un gran sobresalto. – "Si se han dejado llevar tan fácilmente por una distracción banal, quiere decir que sus mentes son débiles ante la tentación de dispersarse ¡La lectura de esta mañana será del doble! ¡No permitiré más interrupciones!"

Dos horas y media después Candy, completamente entumida, buscaba alejarse del tumulto. Si había podido soportar esa interminable lectura llena de sutiles amenazas para quien osara comportarse como Terrence, fue sólo gracias al recuerdo de Anthony.

Terrence G. Grandchester, ese era el nombre del chico que conoció en el barco. No había pensado volver a ver a ese chico de nuevo. Tan parecido y tan distinto de Anthony.

Eliza continuaba interrogando con un bombardeo de preguntas acerca de él al numeroso grupo de señoritas que la rodeaban. Sólo Candy se encontraba fuera de ese grupo. Eliza se las había ingeniado una vez más para convertirla en un elemento no grato; ninguna chica desafiaría a Eliza acercándose a ella. Sin embargo, Candy estaba feliz de que Eliza tuviera otra cosa en la cabeza.

 _Gracias a ese Terrence quizás Eliza se olvidará de mi por un tiempo…_

Comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque pensando en las rígidas reglas que la rodeaban ahora, ni siquiera había podido acercarse a sus primos, en cuanto las hermanas detectaron que les agitaba la mano saludándolos con alegría a la distancia, la habían reprendido para el enorme regocijo de Eliza. No sería fácil convertirse en una dama.

Los árboles que la rodeaban parecían darle la bienvenida, definitivamente ese lugar comenzaba a transformarse en su favorito. Se sentó sobre una piedra y se quitó las botas para descansar sus pies. Sería tan agradable disfrutar de la paz del bosque con Stear y Archie… Y…

 _Si sólo Anthony estuviera todavía… Si nada hubiera ocurrido estaríamos los dos juntos caminando por este bosque. Si él estuviera…_

\- "¡Terrence!" Un grito se escuchó a la distancia.

\- "¡Terrence! ¿Dónde estás?"

\- "¡Terrence! La hermana Gray te ha mandado buscar ¡Está furiosa!

 _Terrence... ¿Qué acaso la gente de este colegio no habla de nadie más?_

De repente un rumor… Detrás de un árbol apareció la figura de Terrence. Distante e imponente, con una mirada fría que pareció atravesarla, mirando más allá de ella.

Candy sólo atinó a incorporarse mientras lo veía alejarse con rumbo al edificio principal.

 _Ni una sola palabra ¿No me recordará?_

Las campanadas que anunciaban el inicio de las clases comenzaron su repicar. Candy debía llegar antes de que dejaran de sonar. Pesadamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la clase con un suspiro de resignación.

Los días siguientes Candy continuó realizando su nueva rutina. Se levantaba, se aseguraba de usar el uniforme correcto, se dirigía a clases y en cada oportunidad que tenía, corría al bosque para pasar un rato de tranquilidad lejos del rechazo de sus compañeras de clase. Esa tarde no era la excepción, caminó lentamente internándose en el bosque.

Repentinamente, desde el fondo de la vegetación llegó el sonido de unos cascos. Candy contuvo el aliento. ¡Oh no! No se había equivocado, era el mismo sonido… De aquel día, un caballo galopando. El sonido se iba haciendo más y más intenso, se acercaba hacia donde ella se encontraba con más y más rapidez. En un segundo la mente de Candy regresó velozmente al pasado, a ese fatídico día que cambió todo.

 _¡No! ¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡No, Anthony!_

Un caballo corría justo frente a ella. No pudo ver al jinete, sintió que tenía que cerrar los ojos, no quería verlo a _él_ cabalgando. No otra vez.

 _¡Detente por favor!¡Hay una trampa! ¡No vayas por ahí! ¡Anthony!_

Candy corrió hasta que logró rebasarlo y ponerse frente al animal, abrió los brazos, pero éste parecía no disminuir su paso.

\- "¡Detente!"

En ese momento Candy gritó fuera de sí, perdiendo el sentido.

 _¿Qué ha sucedido?_

Candy se sentía envuelta en una nube de ensueño. Alguien la observaba con aire de preocupación, una mirada casi bondadosa y transparente. Se parecía mucho a Anthony, era como Anthony.

\- "¿Anthony?"

Aún aturdida pronunció en voz alta ese nombre y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y sus ojos se abrían como dos enormes platos, cuando descubrió que quien la observaba era nada menos que Terrence G. Grandchester.

\- "En realidad mi nombre es Terrence" dijo con altanería en su voz – "No me llames con un nombre tan banal y común como ese." Rápidamente se incorporó y miró a Candy con cierto desdén.

Candy se puso de pie con rabia en el rostro.

\- "¿Banal? ¡Es un nombre bellísimo! ¿Terrence dices? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" respondió intentando provocar una reacción de desagrado en el muchacho que acababa de insultar el nombre de su querido Anthony.

\- "Es el nombre de tu salvador" dijo Terrence sonriendo burlonamente.

\- "Mi… ¿Mi salvador?"

\- "Así es, me hice cargo "tiernamente" de ti desde que te desmayaste."

\- "¿Te hiciste… cargo? ¿De... Mí?" Candy se dio cuenta que era verdad, todo se había oscurecido después de escuchar el trote del caballo, cuando lo tuvo a unos metros de sí. Con las mejillas enrojecidas alegó – "¡¿Qué cosa hiciste?!"

\- "Pues verás, te abracé fuertemente ya que no podías mantenerte en pie, y entonces…" Terrence entornaba los ojos poniendo cara de inocencia.

Candy comenzó a manotear incrédula.

\- "¡Eso no puede ser!"

Terrence comenzó a reír tal y como lo hizo esa noche en el barco.

\- "Estoy bromeando por supuesto… Mis principios me permiten únicamente ser amable con chicas hermosas." Dijo aun riendo y saltando sobre su caballo blanco. Poco después desapareció de la vista de Candy.

Candy se quedó parada viendo cómo se alejaba.

 _Demonios, debí haberle respondido algo como "Menos mal que no soy hermosa" "¿Quién quisiera tus atenciones? ¡Yo no!" "Mucho mejor quedar desmayada en el bosque que recibir una gentileza tuya"_ pero era demasiado tarde, tan rápido como llegó, Terrence había desaparecido.

Lo que realmente la enfadaba es que nuevamente había creído que se trataba de Anthony. ¡Nadie podía ser como él! Bueno, sólo el príncipe de la Colina, pero él estaba muy lejos, cerca de su hogar en América junto con el verdadero Anthony. De ellos la separaba un inmenso mar y varios días en barco.

Suspirando pensó que Terrence parecía no recordarla, quizás no había registrado su encuentro esa fría y brumosa noche. _Desafortunadamente_ , ella sí que lo recordaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Un caballero inglés.**

Candy se había comprometido a escribir todos los días en el diario que George le entregó como parte de los obsequios de Navidad del Tío Abuelo William. No importaba si estaba cansada, cada día procuró llenar aunque fuera una hoja de su querido diario. Se prometió a sí misma, nunca hacer algo que no pudiera escribir en esas páginas que esperaba mostrar algún día a ese misterioso personaje que había tenido la bondad de adoptarla y cambiar su destino.

 _Enero 18, 1913._

 _Han transcurrido ya dos semanas desde que llegue al Real Colegio San Pablo. Sin embargo, siento como si llevara aquí una eternidad. Los días pasan todos iguales. Me siento como una marioneta que se activa al ritmo de las reglas y el sonido de la campana._

 _Aún si llego a encontrarme con Stear y Archie por casualidad, se nos prohíbe dirigirnos la palabra, mucho menos acercarnos. Al parecer no es propio de una dama pronunciar una sola palabra. Los pasillos son muy silenciosos también._

 _Creo que no soy la única que se aburre, Eliza utiliza todos sus tiempos libres en señalar cada error que cometo; creo que es su manera de sentir un poco de alivio en este ambiente tan estricto. Sin embargo, eso me ha dejado muy sola. Es difícil no tener amigos, no poder correr por los pasillos cuando se hace tarde, no aplaudir cuando estamos contentos o comernos todo lo que hay en el plato de una rica cena. No comprendo cómo es que desperdiciar buena comida es parte de ser una educada dama._

 _También por momentos me siento diferente. Incluso las hermanas no pueden disimular su disgusto cuando escuchan a Eliza repetir que vengo de un orfanato y que he sido adoptada; ellas me tratan con frialdad, aunque quizás esto se deba a mis continuos errores. Ser una dama es algo que me resulta incomprensible aún. ¿Cómo es una verdadera dama? La forma en como Eliza se comporta… ¿Eso es lo que espera de mí, Tío Abuelo William?_

 _Intento esforzarme al máximo, pero creo que también es importante darse un respiro de las reglas y el estudio y disfrutar el olor del bosque, el sonido de los pájaros, la deliciosa comida y la comodidad del césped._

La campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases comenzaba a repiquetear. Candy salió corriendo a toda velocidad, si la vieran las hermanas seguramente perdería puntos en " _Conocimientos Fundamentales para Señoritas_ " pero si llegaba tarde sería penalizada en " _Reglas de la Vida_ " y eso definitivamente afectaría sus notas finales así que no le importó.

Ese día, Candy asistía a su primera clase de francés ¡Hablando de cosas incomprensibles para ella! Ese idioma le parecía tan confuso y sin sentido que, sin haber tenido una sola clase, ya comenzaba a temerle.

Si hubiera mantenido su costumbre de poner estrellas negras en los días del calendario que le sucedían cosas malas, habría dibujado una enorme estrella de ese color. Eliza nuevamente le causaba problemas, y no contenta con ello, ahora también lo hacía su secuaz; Luisa parecía tan fría y malvada como Eliza. Entre las dos, se las habían ingeniado para desaparecer la tarea que Candy debía memorizar para la clase de francés.

Candy no tenía nada que ocultar y se había enfrentado a la Hermana Kreis que la había llamado mentirosa. Al final, le había dado otra oportunidad, pero el problema seguía siendo el mismo ¿Cómo recitar poesía lírica francesa de memoria cuando jamás había tenido una sola clase de francés en el Hogar de Pony?

\- "Debo lograrlo a toda costa, si lo consigo Eliza y todas las demás quedarán con la boca abierta. Puedo memorizar todo esto ¡Sí!" se repitió a sí misma infundiéndose ánimo.

 _Pero, a decir verdad, jeroglíficos serían más fáciles de descifrar._

Sin embargo, si el _Proyecto Secreto_ llegaba a buen término, podría pedirles ayuda a sus primos. El P _royecto "S"_ había nacido a raíz de una serie de dibujos que Stear usó para llevarla hacia un árbol con un gran orificio en cuyo interior, y guardando el secreto, podrían comenzar a intercambiar notas, muy breves, pero que les permitirían mantener un contacto más constante que el simple encuentro de miradas por los pasillos. Esa noche, Candy había prometido visitarlos en su habitación.

Iba sin mirar por dónde caminaba mientras trataba de leer algo de esas indescifrables letras que estaban ahí plasmadas. Decidió ejercitarse un poco antes de ponerse a estudiar así que se adentró en el bosque sin notar que Neil y sus amigos se encontraban allí.

Niel chocó con ella violentamente tirándola al suelo, esparciendo sus hojas por doquier.

\- "¡Niel!"

\- "Vaya, me preguntaba quién caminaba como estúpida por el bosque y resultaste ser tú, maldita huérfana ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta que no perteneces a este lugar?"

\- "Lo mismo pienso de ti, se supone que este es un lugar para caballeros ¿No es así?" Dijo mientras levantaba sus hojas y se desempolvaba la falda.

\- "¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Hey chicos! ¿Sabían que esta de aquí cuidaba nuestro establo? ¡No me parece que este tipo de gente frecuente el mismo lugar que nosotros! ¡Ella es una huérfana recogida por piedad de mi familia!"

\- "Siempre lo mismo Niel ¿Por qué no me dices algo que no te haya escuchado antes?"

\- "¿De verdad crees que puedes dirigirte a mí de ese modo? Los huérfanos como tú deberían de…"

Niel no pudo terminar su frase, de un árbol apareció una sombra que lo tomó por sorpresa fuertemente por el cuello.

\- "¡¿Qué tienes que decir acerca de los huérfanos, mocoso?!"

Con su traje de equitación Terrence se veía aún más imponente. Candy contuvo el aliento con sólo ver esa imagen.

\- "¡Vamos! ¡Repite lo que estabas diciendo! ¿Crees que ella decidió ser huérfana?"

Ni una sola palabra se escuchaba.

\- "Así que tres americanos ricos atacan a una chica… ¡Les enseñaré cómo se comporta un caballero inglés en estos casos!"

Niel no atinaba a decir palabra, cada vez su rostro se tornaba más y más rojo al no poder respirar.

\- "¡Eres un cobarde al tratarla de esa manera! ¡La gente como tú me da asco!" Dijo Terrence apretando aún más su agarre.

\- "Nnno… No pppuedo… Rrrespirar…"

Terrence lo miró con despreció y lo estrelló contra el suelo. – "¡Desaparece!" ordenó.

Neil arrastrándose logró levantarse y junto con sus amigos se alejó gritando "Me las pagarás" sin dejar claro a quién se refería exactamente. Probablemente a Candy.

Todo sucedió en un segundo.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Terrence dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia los establos sin decir una sola palabra a Candy.

Candy, tras la sorpresa inicial que la hizo permanecer clavada con los pies en el suelo, comenzó a correr detrás de él.

\- "¡Espera!" Le gritó.

Terrence se detuvo y claramente molesto se dio la vuelta.

\- "¿Qué pasa?"

\- "Bueno yo… Quería… Gracias… Yo…" tartamudeó Candy. Comenzaba a descubrir lo nerviosa que la ponía la presencia de Terrence.

\- "No hay necesidad de agradecerme nada… No me malinterpretes, no lo he hecho para defenderte, odio a los tipos como esos. Eso es todo."

Candy no supo reaccionar ante su actitud tan fría y se quedó mirándolo como una tonta. De repente el rostro de Terrence cambió suavizándose radicalmente. Un brillo travieso apareció en su mirada, al mismo tiempo que con una sonrisa retorcida decía:

\- "¿Por qué me miras de esa forma _Señorita Pecas_? ¿Quieres hacerme una declaración amorosa?"

 _¡¿Cómo dijo?!_

Candy abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos. ¿ _Señorita Pecas_? Entonces él la recordaba. Terrence sabía que se habían conocido en el barco.

\- "¿O es que como me has visto con mi traje de equitación tienes la intención de desmayarte de nuevo para que vuelva a _ocuparme_ de ti?"

Candy no decía una sola palabra.

\- "¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? Si quieres declararte conozco un buen lugar para hacerlo. En el establo nadie nos molestará." Dijo mientras le guiñaba coquetamente uno de sus ojos.

Finalmente, Candy pudo reaccionar.

\- "¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Debes estar mal de la cabeza si crees que iré contigo!"

\- "Ufff menos mal, no me gustan las chicas pequeñas, mucho menos si son pecosas y de nariz chata. Adiós."

Acomodando el fuete sobre su hombro, nuevamente dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Al verlo alejarse Candy gritó realmente molesta.

\- "¡Deja de darte esos aires de grandeza! ¡Mi nombre es Candy White Ardley y todos me llaman Candy! ¡La próxima vez que salgas con esa historia de las pecas y la nariz chata no te vas a librar!"

 _Candy ¿eh? Creo que Señorita Pecas le queda mucho mejor._

Terrence ya estaba muy lejos para seguir escuchándola. Candy no lo sabía, pero en el serio rostro de Terrence había aparecido una suave sonrisa.

Pateando fuertemente el suelo Candy dio la media vuelta también y se retiró a su habitación. La hora de la cena llegaría y después comenzaría con el _Proyecto S._

* * *

Y así fue. Candy llegó puntual a la habitación de sus primos y pasaron una velada maravillosa hablando, comiendo chocolates y riendo. Así fue como Candy supo que Annie vendría a estudiar al mismo colegio, y también supo que la razón principal por la que lo hacía, era Archie. Llegó la hora de despedirse, silenciosamente saltó al árbol más cercano y emprendió el regreso con mil ideas en la cabeza.

Mientras, en la habitación contigua, una silueta se asomaba haciendo a un lado las cortinas francesas que cubrían las puertas de su balcón.

No hacía más de quince minutos, Terrence había regresado de los establos. Solía cabalgar de noche, había tomado esa vieja costumbre al enfrentarse a tantas noches de insomnio; el viento frío en su cara le ayudaba a dejar de pensar, y parecía enfriar un poco su temperamento congelando el dolor que sentía.

Esa noche al regresar había escuchado risas en la habitación de al lado. Era cerca de medianoche, y parecía que los hermanos, que hacían de sus vecinos, tampoco dormían. Escuchó un ruido afuera y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Allí estaba nuevamente la chica de las coletas.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué rayos hace parada en la cornisa del balcón de al lado?_

Con un ágil salto llegó al árbol más cercano y volteó brevemente para decir adiós. El _Elegante_ , como había apodado a Archie, le lanzaba un beso en silencio mientras desaparecía de la escena, mientras ella sacaba de su abrigo lo que parecía una cuerda y la giraba con gran habilidad hasta enlazar una rama lejana. Pero eso no fue lo que más lo impactó, tal y como _Tarzan_ lo haría, esa chica se lanzó entre los árboles hacia la obscuridad de la noche.

 _Vaya chica. ¿Quién lo diría? Si no la conociera pensaría que un pequeño mono en faldas se ha colado en el Colegio._

Habiendo visto esa curiosa escena, Terrence cerró su cortina y se echó sobre la cama. Aún le quedaba una larga noche de insomnio por delante.

* * *

Notas:

Como siempre aclaro el eterno disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte). Aún no llegamos a los capítulos de mi total autoría.

 **Y agradecimientos:**

Mil gracias a todas las que me han obsequiado un review, han llenado tanto mi corazón que hoy he decidido publicar un capítulo, aunque **aclaro, mis publicaciones serán semanales** pues así me comprometo firmemente a no dejar la historia a medias y a seguir con los pendientes de la vida diaria, sin que uno interfiera al otro en la medida de mis posibilidades.

También aprovecho para decirles que gran parte de estos primeros capítulos me he basado completamente en CCFS que se encuentra en wattpad y que es una maravillosa traducción del italiano. Se los recomiendo.

Mi querida Lizethr, justamente la "burla" que hace Terry acerca del nombre "Anthony" es de la autoría de dicha traducción de CCFS. Son detalles increíbles y divertidísimos que seguiré incluyendo para quienes conocen y para quienes desconocen estas traducciones.

Nuevamente gracias de todo corazón para ustedes mis primeras lectoras: Elisa Lucia (la primera de las primeras), Sol Grandchester, Guests (1 y 2), skarllet northman, Tatiana Grandchester, Lizethr. Espero que tengamos un gran año con muchos Terryfics y con muchos regresos de aquellas historias que han quedado pendientes. No pierdan la esperanza chicas, ni la paciencia.

Besos Terrytanos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte). Otros capítulos serán de mi autoría e imaginación para llenar cada semana de un relato de la historia de amor en el Colegio San Pablo entre Candy y Terry.

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Un Tarzan * con faldas.**

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó sobre su escritorio, había estudiado toda la noche y gracias a las notas que secretamente alguien le dejó en su puerta, se sentía sumamente confiada.

Con gran alegría abrió las puertas de su balcón saludando a los pájaros que se encontraban en él, imaginó que si estos viajaran a América podrían decirle a todos en el Hogar de Pony que Candy estaba bien y haría todo lo que pudiera para estar mejor. En eso estaba cuando de pronto, entre la bruma matinal, apareció a lo lejos una silueta. Ella se ocultó rápidamente tras las cortinas, las señoritas tenían terminantemente prohibido asomarse en los balcones, más aún vistiendo en camisón. Pero no era ninguna monja. Era…

 _Terrence…_

El chico recorría el camino con dirección al bosque. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Lejano. Su imagen tan triste era idéntica a la que había visto en la cubierta del barco inmersa en la niebla. De nuevo Candy sintió pena e incomodidad, parecía que volvía a ver algo que no debía.

Tal vez él también había pasado la noche en vela.

De repente, como en un sueño, de nuevo aparecieron en su cabeza las palabras de él:

 _"¿Crees que ella decidió ser huérfana?"_

 _... Es la primera vez que alguien me defiende de esa manera, poniéndose de mi lado…_

Sacudió violentamente la cabeza recordando también las palabras que siguieron.

 _¡Qué tonta! Él no quería defenderme ni estaba de mi lado, ¡Señorita Pecas con nariz chata! … ¡Él tampoco hace otra cosa que burlarse de mí!_

Sin embargo, aun recordando esto, no podía dejar de mirarlo, atraída hacia él como si fuera un imán.

Había algo tan triste en su silueta de espaldas que le oprimía el corazón.

* * *

Al sonar la campana que llamaba al almuerzo, Candy tomó sus hojas nuevamente y comenzaba a moverse hacia el patio cuando se encontró con Eliza.

\- "Te ves muy confiada Candy ¿Crees que lograrás recitar esas líneas?" le dijo Eliza con toda la burla que era capaz de imprimir en su voz.

\- "Claro que sí Eliza, en un par de horas lo verás" respondió Candy sin ceder a la provocación.

\- "¿Tan confiada estás como para hacer una pequeña apuesta?" Los ojos de Eliza brillaron con malicia.

\- "No tengo nada que temer"

\- "De acuerdo, siendo así qué te parece si apostamos. Si cometes un solo error tendrás que hacer lo que yo y mis dos amigas te digamos ¿De acuerdo?"

\- "Bien, pero si no cometo fallas, a cambio ustedes harán lo que yo diga… No puedo hacer una apuesta unilateral ¿No lo crees Eliza?"

\- "Entiendo, acepto la apuesta." Eliza vio el rostro preocupado de sus secuaces - "No se preocupen, ella no lo logrará" Dijo levantando su nariz y alejándose de Candy.

 _Cielos, tendré que hacerlo realmente bien ¡Adiós almuerzo!_

Y dicho esto, tomó rumbo hacia el jardín posterior de la escuela.

* * *

Terrence no había hecho aparición alguna en las clases de esa mañana. Habiendo dormido solamente unas cuantas horas no se encontraba de humor para lidiar con sus compañeros, y con las miradas de desaprobación de las Hermanas. Ese día la melancolía había regresado a él con mayor fuerza.

Con ella a cuestas se dirigió al jardín posterior del Colegio en donde sabría que nadie lo molestaría. Su melancolía tenía un profundo y confuso origen.

Había muchas cosas que Terrence no comprendía.

El misterio de su vida comenzaba con el por qué su padre lo había arrancado de los brazos de su madre, únicamente para dejarlo en la más grande de las soledades. Sus oportunidades de heredar el ducado eran prácticamente nulas, no por sus turbios orígenes, lo cual era un factor que muchos hijos de la nobleza compartían. Era muy común ignorar si un vástago era realmente hijo de ambos padres, o si era parte de un desliz con el amante en turno.

No, no era eso lo que lo alejaba de darle continuidad al legado Grandchester, sino el acuerdo matrimonial al cual había accedido su padre al contraer nupcias con la ahora Duquesa _Cara de Cerdo_ , en el que se describía un claro intercambio, ella "aceptaba" a su bastardo y a cambio uno de sus hijos se convertiría en heredero del ducado. Si eso era posible o no, siendo Terrence el primogénito, era algo que nunca le había importado. Sin embargo, se preguntaba con frecuencia cuál sería su destino al permanecer al lado del actual Duque.

Eso lo llevaba al recuerdo de la siguiente cosa incomprensible en su vida. El rechazo de su madre.

Terrence no podía entender qué era lo que había provocado que esa mujer, que recordaba llorando a mares cuando él abordó el barco con destino a Inglaterra, hubiera terminado por aborrecerlo tanto como para ahuyentarlo al verlo parado frente a ella después de más de diez años sin verse. Sí, esa noche de año nuevo, con la mirada clavada en el oscuro océano, se preguntaba qué sería de él ahora. Nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida.

Por decisión propia, él se había convertido en una persona alejada de la compañía; desde muy joven entendió el desagrado que causaba en los otros chicos herederos de los diversos títulos nobiliarios, y que la fascinación que atraía a las jóvenes a él, estaba más relacionada con su origen _noble_ que con su persona. Terrence se consideraba atractivo, sabía lo que causaba su presencia en las damas de diversas edades, sin embargo, en los círculos en los que se desenvolvía, eso nunca era suficiente si no venía acompañado de una cuantiosa herencia, y qué mejor, de un ducado.

Nadie, jamás, había tenido un gesto de consideración hacia él. Nunca hasta esa fría noche en la que la soledad lo devoraba…

… _Me pareció que estabas muy triste…_

Nadie le había dicho algo así en su vida. En los ojos verdes y profundos de esa pequeña y pecosa figura había cierta preocupación; pudo sentir cómo su pena era compartida con ella simplemente al pronunciar esa sencilla frase. Pero Terrence no podía confiar en la gente a primera vista. Años de decepciones se lo habían dejado claro… Demasiado claro.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener a su alrededor a gente despreciable como ese Daniel Leagan que con prepotencia menospreciaba a las demás personas, sobre todo a quienes consideraba _diferentes_. Muy a su pesar esa no era razón suficiente para darle una lección. Sin embargo, atacar a una chica sí que lo era; había escuchado casi con placer cómo le había dado la excusa perfecta para dejarle grabado su puño en la cara, la presencia de Candy impidió que le diera una paliza, pero estaba seguro que Leagan lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a emboscar a alguien en el bosque.

Él no le había mentido a Candy cuando le dijo que no lo había hecho por ella. Eso era verdad. Él simplemente odiaba la injusticia con todo su ser. Era algo que no podía soportar, y acusar a alguien de ser huérfano, era una terrible y desagradable injusticia que merecía una acción de su parte.

Después, la aproximación de Candy había sido la cereza del pastel; se había divertido en extremo al ver cómo ella se estremecía al incordiarla mientras la sorprendía mirándolo fijamente.

¿Qué habría provocado en ella esa mirada? Sus ojos expresaban algo distinto, había sorpresa, pero también algo similar a un reproche ¿Qué cosa tendría que reprocharle esa pequeña _mona_ con pecas? Aún no la había embromado con la curiosa escena que había presenciado la noche anterior.

Esa era una más de las cosas que no comprendía. La presencia de Candy, provocarla, escuchar sus curiosas respuestas y ver todos los gestos que era capaz de expresar, aligeraban incomprensiblemente el yugo que apresaba su corazón.

La melancolía que había empezado a envolver a Terrence una vez más en sus redes, había desaparecido, al menos, por un momento.

Tranquilamente sacó su último cigarrillo y lo encendió.

* * *

Candy había encontrado en el jardín posterior de la escuela una pequeña colina, por la que prácticamente nadie pasaba, a la que había apodado "La Falsa Colina de Pony". Decidida caminó en esa dirección para practicar; por todo el recorrido iba recitando los versos en francés una y otra vez.

¿Cómo es que decía el tercer soneto?

¡Rayos! Si no deseaba cometer errores, debía practicar hasta la clase de la tarde.

Candy adoraba un lugar en particular en donde se encontraba un arbusto que parecía haber sido moldeado a la perfección y que impedía, a los muy escasos y posibles transeúntes, ver quién se encontraba detrás de él.

Al acercarse de pronto algo la puso sobre aviso.

 _¡Humo!_

\- "¡Oh no! ¡Un incendio! ¡Rápido, hay que traer agua!" Gritó a punto de salir corriendo... Cuando escuchó una profunda voz que le resultó familiar.

\- "¿Qué te sucede Señorita Tarzan? ¿Pánico? ¿Qué es lo que te altera tanto?"

Y apareció ante sus ojos la causa de esa nube de humo

¡Terrence sosteniendo firmemente, entre sus delgados y elegantes dedos, un cigarrillo!

\- "¡Terrence!" exclamó tosiendo furiosa.

\- "Escucha, llámame Terry por favor. Sólo la gente inútil me llama Terrence. Aunque claro, aún no se sabe si tú no eres igual." Dijo sarcásticamente mientras le llenaba el rostro de humo.

\- "¿Pero, qué haces fumando en un lugar como éste?"

Candy se le acercó amenazadoramente y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató el cigarro aplastándolo en el suelo con su zapato.

\- "¡Oh no! ¡Ese era el último!" dijo Terrence mirándola incrédulo.

\- "Eres un irresponsable ¿Qué pasaría si provocas un incendio?" dijo enojada.

\- "No pongas esa cara de enojo ¡Hace resaltar más tus pecas! Rió divertido.

 _No tiene remedio pensó Candy haciendo una mueca._

\- "¡Qué gracioso, cuando mueves la nariz también se mueven tus pecas!" dijo Terrence riendo aún con mayor fuerza.

\- "¿Cuántas veces has dicho "pecas"? ¡No lo repitas más mocoso insolente!" atinó Candy a responder – "¿No sabes que no debes fumar aquí? ¡Es contra las reglas!"

\- "¡Mira quién lo dice Tarzan con faldas!"

Tarzan… Ya antes la había llamado así.

\- "¿Tarzan? ¿A qué le llamas Tarzan?"

Con una risa burlona Terrence movió un dedo imitando un movimiento circular, y comenzó a relatar dramáticamente:

– "En la oscuridad de la noche, una cuerda blanca se extiende como si tuviera vida, y una mona aferrada a ella, arriesga su vida, saltando de árbol en árbol, del dormitorio de las chicas al de los muchachos."

Candy palideció ante el relato.

 _Oh no, Terrence me descubrió._

\- "Señorita Pecosa Tarzan con faldas… Me parece un poco largo ¿Qué te parece Tarzan Pecosa?

\- "¿Y que se supone que es eso?"

\- "Tu nombre." Dijo Terrence con socarronería.

Candy no podía soportarlo más.

\- "Mi nombre es Candice White Andley y no acepto otros nombres ¡¿Está claro?!" y apuntándolo con un dedo repitió – "¡Candice White Andley! ¡¿Has entendido?!"

\- "Por supuesto, entendí perfectamente Tarzan Pecosa."

\- "¡Ah! ¡Basta he dicho!"

Observándola divertido por los múltiples gestos que hacía, Terrence entrecerró los ojos traviesamente y le dijo.

\- "¿No es esa la campana de las clases de la tarde? ¿O es que tú también te las saltas?"

\- "¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Rayos! ¡Si algo sale mal será todo culpa tuya! Santo Cielo ¿Cómo comenzaban los versos?"

Candy comenzó a correr, pero a pocos metros frenó y regreso sobre sus pasos.

\- "Escucha: Mi nombre es Candy ¿Está claro? ¡Y esta es la Falsa Colina de Pony y es mi territorio! ¡Este es mi arbusto! ¡No se te ocurra venir a este lugar a fumar! ¡Tú también debes ir a clases! ¡Y recoge esa colilla antes de que las monjas se den cuenta!" Candy dijo todo eso sin hacer una sola pausa y después salió corriendo veloz como una bala.

\- "¡Qué descarada!" Murmuró Terrence agachándose para recoger la colilla.

Pocas personas se atrevían a encarar a Terrence, mucho menos a darle órdenes, y sin embargo…

 _Ella se atreve a decirme qué hacer._

 _¿La Falsa Colina de Pony? ¿Qué cosa será eso? ¡¿Su arbusto?! Si supiera cuánto tiempo llevo en este colegio. De modo que Candy ¿eh?_

Terrence se tumbó nuevamente cerca del "arbusto de Candy" mirando el cielo. Una extraña tranquilidad lo invadía cuando ella aparecía, y él se divertía tanto a su costa, desde que la conoció había sonreído más veces que en los últimos años. Eso no era común en él.

 _¿Así que este es su territorio?_

Eso aseguraba una serie de encuentros, curiosamente ese espacio era a donde él acudía cuando no quería ser molestado y claro, cuando quería fumar sin ser sermoneado por a las hermanas.

Terrence simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, nuevamente, por esa tranquilidad.

* * *

Nota:

*Tarzan.

Esta palabra la he dejado sin acento respetando el nombre en inglés.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda ¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo! Estoy trabajando a toda velocidad para tener dos capítulos listos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry. El próximo capítulo será el primero de mi total autoría :) Siempre he imaginado cómo iría cada semana en el Colegio y esta es mi oportunidad de llenar los espacios vacíos con aquellas escenas que podrían haber sucedido en la historia oficial. La idea es que la historia lleve los mismos días que el calendario real, así que aún quedan unas 3 historias de enero y poco a poco nos iremos acercando a los capítulos del Festival de Mayo y de la Escuela de Verano.

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios y como siempre espero que disfruten.

¡Buena semana!

ClauT


	4. Chapter 4

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es de mi autoría con el único fin de esparcimiento y seguir recordando una de las más bellas épocas de C&T.

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **La biblioteca del Real Colegio San Pablo.**

Candy apenas llegó a tiempo a su clase de francés. Unos minutos más y habría estado de nuevo en problemas. Finalmente, aún agitada y sonrojada por la carrera, comenzó a recitar el poema en francés. Su pronunciación era francamente extraña, sin embargo, pudo recitarlo de principio a fin sin olvidar ni una sola palabra.

Por supuesto Eliza se negó a pagar la apuesta alegando lo mal que se escuchaba el francés en boca de ella.

\- "Es el acento de la gente del campo."

\- "No es francés en absoluto."

\- "Ya no hay promesa ni apuesta."

Esas fueron sus palabras. A Candy no le importó.

\- "Está bien Eliza, anularemos la apuesta. Tengo ganas de escucharte hablar francés. ¡Debes tener un acento muy bello!"

El evento bastó para alejar a Eliza de ella por unos días.

* * *

Pocos eran los espacios en los que chicos y chicas podían coincidir. Uno de esos era la biblioteca del Colegio. Este lugar tenía una gran historia. Había sido patrocinado por los antepasados de Terrence, este Colegio había albergado a generaciones de Grandchesters. Por supuesto, a él eso le importaba un comino.

Durante las clases de la tarde se había hecho una revisión de los títulos nobiliarios de las respectivas familias nobles, así como de los orígenes de las familias adineradas que no pertenecían a la nobleza. Todos los estudiantes fueron dirigidos al enorme y sobrio edificio que albergaba todos los libros del Colegio, con el fin de realizar una tarea de investigación sobre sus orígenes.

Eliza y Niel hablaban a sus anchas, cada quien con su grupo de amigos pues, aunque compartían el mismo espacio, no se les permitía mezclarse hombres y mujeres. Cada uno de ellos hablaba ante los demás presumiendo la alcurnia de su madre que pertenecía en línea directa a los Andleys, y también de lo importante que era la familia Leagan en América.

Candy se encontraba perdida cuestionándose por qué eso era importante mientras los grupos de chicas y chicos se enfrascaban en la tarea de hacer sus árboles genealógicos para la cual, la biblioteca contaba con una enorme cantidad de libros que hablaban sobre las familias de alcurnia.

Fue así como Candy se dirigió a la sección con la letra "A" para buscar el tomo que correspondía a su ilustre apellido. Llevó el libro a una de las mesas en la que por supuesto, estaba sola, ya que Patricia seguía sin atreverse a pasar tiempo con ella en público y prefería ir a sentarse justo en una de las bancas cercanas a la Hermana Clara que no perdía detalle observando el comportamiento de cuanto estudiante caía en su registro visual. Se veía realmente atemorizante.

Candy comenzó a leer, encontró algo fascinante; si bien ya conocía los orígenes escoceses de su nuevo apellido, ignoraba la larga historia de la familia Andley en Europa.

Ahora entendía a la perfección el uso del _kilt_ en los chicos Andley y no le quedó ninguna duda de que su príncipe de la colina debía tener esos increíbles ancestros.  
¡Definitivamente era como un príncipe!  
Candy sonrió soñadoramente mientras unos ojos la miraban detenidamente preguntándose qué era lo que le provocaba esa cara de boba a una mona pecosa.

Terrence la miraba sin perder detalle, él no necesitaba poner atención en las tareas, prácticamente no realizaba ninguna; si había decidido asistir a esa clase había sido por orden de la "C _omandante Pecas"_ que mandonamente lo había sacado de la soledad de la Falsa Colina de Pony y lo había enviado a empujones a la clase de la tarde.

 _¡Tú también deberías ir a clases Terrence!_

¿Por qué demonios le hacía caso a esa pequeña entrometida?

Ni siquiera él lo sabía, jamás en su vida una persona había podido lograr que él siguiera las más sencillas reglas de conducta, y ahora se encontraba asistiendo a una clase que estaba por demás en su caso. Muy a su pesar, sabía de memoria la historia de la "rancia" y noble familia de su padre.

¿Qué tal si escribía sobre su la ascendencia de su desconsiderada madre? Ella tenía menos historia "noble" y horrorizaría más a todo el selecto grupo que lo rodeaba y moría por oír, una vez más, la aburrida historia de cómo su padre era el cuarto en línea directa por la sucesión al trono de Inglaterra. Cosa que jamás sucedería pues tendrían que morir sin herederos cuatro distintos nobles, por lo que tendría que conformarse con su maravilloso Ducado.

Simplemente lo asqueaba, por lo que no entendía cómo esa Tarzan podía verse tan feliz realizando esa tarea.

Ajena a esos ojos profundos que la miraban, Candy seguía perdida entre los libros y sus fantasías. Jamás en su vida había terminado una tarea tan rápido, incluso se levantó varias veces a revisar si no había algo más de información, tristemente la había agotado con tiempo de sobra. Intentó salir de la biblioteca, pero fue enviada a sentarse reprendida por no saber esperar sentada y en silencio a que los demás terminaran.

Sin nada qué hacer, comenzó a vagar por los pasillos buscando en qué entretenerse; fue así como llegó de la letra A a la G.

\- "Garrison, Grand, Greenson, Griffin…" Candy hizo una pausa y regresó sobre los tomos hasta encontrar Grandchester y comenzó a leer ahí mismo.

\- "¡Vaya! No sabía que te interesaba tanto saber cosas acerca de mí, ¿Qué estás tramando Tarzan?" Una profunda voz le susurraba casi al oído dándole el susto de su vida pues estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no lo escuchó venir.

\- "¡¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy interesada en cosas tuyas, grosero?!"

\- "Mmmm pues para empezar estas en la letra G… G de Grandchester y no en la A de Andley"

\- "Hay miles de apellidos con G, bien podría estar leyendo sobre los G… Los Greenson o los Grand." Candy agradeció haber leído varios apellidos con G ya que en cuanto Terrence la cuestionó su mente se puso en blanco, hubiera sido incapaz de inventar esos apellidos por sí misma.

\- "Pecosa… Puedo ver tu dedo claramente indicando las líneas en la página que habla de los Grandchester… ¿O es que conoces a alguien más que se apellide así?"

 _¡Rayos!_

\- "Yo… Pues claro que conozco a alguien que se apellida así, claramente no puedes ser el único con ese apellido en Inglaterra."

Terrence sonrió astutamente como si supiera más de ese tema que ella… ¡Claro que sólo había personajes Grandchester emparentados con él! ¡Su familia no se mezclaba con alguien que no perteneciera a la nobleza!

\- "¿Y bien? Me encantará presentarte a quien sea que conozcas con ese apellido."

\- "Su nombre… Su nombre es…"

\- "¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Dijo la Hermana Clara firmemente, pero en voz baja y no por eso menos atemorizante.

Ambos chicos casi pegan un brinco, se encontraban en una situación bastante comprometedora: solos en unos de los pasillos, juntos… Demasiado juntos, hablándose muy cerca del oído.

Rápidamente Candy respondió.

\- "¡Dios mío! Disculpe usted Hermana Clara. Tengo una muy buena razón para estar aquí hablando con el Sr. Grandchester."

\- "Estoy esperando esa explicación Srta. Andley ¡Ahora!"

\- "Sí claro es que yo… Bien… Verá Hermana… El Señor aquí presente, usted no me dejará mentir cuando digo que no es un visitante frecuente de este maravilloso recinto, y pues yo he intentado…"

\- "¡Guiarlo! ¡Sí! ¡Le he ayudado a encontrar el libro para que haga su tarea! Ve usted, aquí justo le señalaba que se encuentra el ilustre apellido de sus antepasados. El pobre no tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo y no he podido dejarlo a merced de una mala nota… Siempre nos repiten lo importante que es en una dama el ser solícita a prestar ayuda ¿No es así hermana Clara?"

\- "Señorita Andley dudo mucho que el Señor Grandchester desconozca sus orígenes."

Candy miró a Terrence que se encontraba ciertamente divertido de oír todo ese balbuceo… Si hubiera podido se hubiera carcajeado ahí mismo frente a ella, pero hizo algo distinto…

\- "Hermana Clara, ciertamente conozco cada uno de mis orígenes, pero la Señorita Andley aquí presente sólo ha querido prestarme su ayuda, la cual agradezco infinitamente. Es maravillosa la compilación que han hecho aquí de la historia de mi familia, se lo diré a mi padre la próxima vez que lo vea. Sin duda estará muy complacido."

La hermana Clara luchó por no mostrar una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando vio que Terrence se dirigía al mismo pasillo en el que ya se encontraba Candice, se levantó y caminó hacia allá con la clara intención de reprenderlos, sin embargo, el hijo del Duque de Grandchester se había mostrado tan amable y educado, que simplemente le era imposible alzarles la voz. Al menos a él.

Terrence sabía que su encanto había hecho efecto en ella, y le dio el toque final sonriendo levemente e inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza en una ligera venia.

La Hermana finalmente cedió. Por el contrario, Candy rodó tanto sus ojos hacia atrás que, si esto hubiera sido posible, habría visto el interior de su propia nuca.

\- "Bien, por esta ocasión dejaré pasar esta infracción. Los estudiantes no deben permanecer juntos en los pasillos. No es algo que se vea bien Candice."

 _¿Candice? Y ¡¿Qué hay de él?!_

Mientras, aprovechando la distracción de la monja, Terrence sin emitir sonido alguno, movía sus labios diciéndole a Candy "¡Tu salvador!" mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Llena de rabia, recordando la frase que le dijo en aquella ocasión en que se desmayó en el bosque, fue incapaz de dejar las cosas así ¡Candy tenía que decir algo!

\- "Se lo agradezco Hermana, sin embargo, creo que el Señor Grandchester agradecería unas cuantas lecciones sobre el uso de la biblioteca. Le vendrían bien las que usted misma me impartió y que me han sido de gran ayuda el día de hoy para poder señalar sin problema alguno la información que se me pedía. Me parece que es algo que todo estudiante de este noble Colegio debe saber ¿No es así Hermana?"

Candy acompañó esta letanía con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras Terrence abría grandemente los ojos, incrédulo ante lo que Candy acababa de hacer.

 _Grandísima terca, atolondrada y pecosa Tarzan._

La monja borró de golpe el semblante amable que Terrence había logrado colocar en ella. Por un momento los miró confundida. Si le daba la razón a Candice tendría que notificar el incidente a la Hermana Gray, que claramente ordenó que todo castigo a Terrence Grandchester debía pasar antes por su aprobación; y si dejaba pasar el incidente, estaba segura que esa "niña rica" se encargaría de reafirmar los rumores acerca del trato _especial_ que el hijo del Duque recibía.

Estaba acorralada.

Nuevamente Terry abrió su boca para _arreglar_ el asunto...

\- "Me parece que la Señorita Andley tiene razón Hermana Clara, es sin duda una vergüenza que no haya podido encontrar los tomos que tan amablemente mi padre donó a esta biblioteca." Dijo esto mirando seriamente a Candy, haciéndole entender lo ridículo de su petición ¿Cómo no sabría encontrar los libros que su mismo padre donó? – "Podría incluso aceptar algunas _lecciones_ por parte de la Señorita Andley que parece haberlas entendido a la perfección; obviamente haríamos estas lecciones bajo su vigilancia Hermana, para que no exista ningún tipo de malentendido ¿Qué opina usted?"

La Hermana Clara simplemente no tenía opción, rezó porque este incidente no llegara a oídos de la Hermana Gray, ya que parecía que el hijo del Duque le había solucionado la decisión aceptando el "castigo".

\- "Siendo así Señor Grandchester, no me queda más que felicitarlo por su actitud de aprendizaje. Señorita Andley, se reunirá con nosotros en la hora de descanso que antecede a la merienda para una media hora de estudio. Creo que con un par de sesiones será más que suficiente."

\- "Si me permite sugerir algo Hermana, dado que son cuatro alas, me parece que sería más adecuado una sesión por cada una de ellas." Interrumpió Terrence aguantando la sonrisa, que aun así, se delataba en sus ojos. – "Cuatro sesiones serán suficientes ¿No lo cree Señorita Andley? No debemos arriesgar el conocimiento de nuestra magnífica biblioteca ¿O usted qué cree, dado que le interesa tanto mi correcta formación en el tema?"

Candy no lo podía creer. Terrence se las había ingeniado para meterla en problemas si se atrevía a negarse. Apretó fuertemente las manos, tomó aire y respondió con una de las sonrisas más falsas que se le haya visto jamás.

\- "Me parece correcto Señor Grandchester, podríamos comenzar la próxima semana." Candy casi dijo esto entre dientes, conteniendo su rabia.

\- "No, no… Comenzaremos mañana mismo ¿Para qué esperar?" Terrence estaba encantado, parecía que a Candy le saldría humo a través de las orejas de lo terriblemente enfadada que estaba, aunque luchaba por disimular.

\- "Pero mañana…"

\- "Mañana comenzaremos." Dijo la Hermana Clara. – "Por favor, regresen a sus asientos y terminen sus pendientes." Ella simplemente no podía soportar que otra cosa más se saliera de control.

 _Adiós a sus planes de reunirse a escondidas con Stear y Archie._

Terrence simplemente se encogió de hombros y les sonrió con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Candy suspiró resignada. Eso le pasaba por abrir su gran bocota y tratar de darle una lección a ese mocoso engreído. No quiso pensar más en ello, le fue concedido permiso para retirarse, tomó sus libros y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la biblioteca; al menos gracias al incidente podría dirigirse finalmente a su habitación.

* * *

Notas:

Quiero agradecerles por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, me alegra saber que les ha gustado lo que he escrito y espero sus comentarios a este capítulo de mi autoría ¡Díganme qué opinan!

El próximo será un capítulo cortito que continúa con esta historia de la biblioteca, pero pienso compensarlo con un capítulo más largo escrito especialmente para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Terry el 28 de enero, y nuevamente de mi autoría.

¡Buena semana! Ánimo a todos los que ya regresaron a la rutina y los que la comenzamos mañana :)

ClauT


	5. Chapter 5

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo, así como el anterior, son de mi entera imaginación usando a los personajes de Candy Candy únicamente con el fin de alegrarnos el día pensando en todo lo que pudo haber sido la vida en el Colegio San Pablo.

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Lecciones para Terrence.**

Los tres días que siguieron, no fueron exactamente lo que Terrence había imaginado. Después de todo, las lecciones acerca de la biblioteca se habían convertido en un viacrucis en el que él debía salvar la situación constantemente con un: _"Lo que quiso decir la Señorita Andley fue…"_ o cosas como: _"No será más bien, Señorita Andley, ¿que el orden es alfabético?"_

 _¡Cielo Santo! ¡¿Acaso esta chica no había aprendido nada en sus lecciones acerca de la biblioteca?!_

Su pequeña travesura le había resultado muy cara y se había vuelto en contra de él.

Candy, por su parte, no paraba de cometer errores. Era como si su mente se quedara en blanco durante los treinta minutos que duraba la sesión. En otros momentos del día, tenía muy claras las respuestas a varias de las preguntas que se le hacían; sin embargo, no lograba atinar a una sola en el momento en que Terrence y la Hermana la veían fijamente.

Cada noche se preguntaba qué es lo que le sucedía.

Sólo había una posible respuesta…

 _La presencia de Terrence la ponía increíblemente nerviosa._

Pero ¿por qué?

Esta pregunta había impedido que Candy pudiera dormir todas y cada una de esas noches, anticipando que vería nuevamente a Terrence Grandchester.

Terrence Grandchester era tan guapo que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran como si el resto de su cuerpo pesara una tonelada; tenía un porte increíblemente aristocrático que en ocasiones lo hacía ver más alto de lo que ya era, y le hacía pensar que aún vestido con harapos parecería parte de la nobleza. Su piel parecía tan blanca como la nieve y su cabello se veía tan brillante y suave como la misma seda. Y sus ojos eran tan…

No…  
No podía ser que la combinación de ese porte aristocrático, de esos enigmáticos ojos color zafiro - que Candy juraría que eran capaces de mirar tan profundamente dentro de sus inseguridades-, de ese perfil arrogante, y ese carisma, - aun cuando exhibía esa sonrisa retorcida y burlona - tuvieran un efecto en ella al igual que en las otras chicas.

No, definitivamente tenía que ser algo más, ella no era como esas otras jovencitas que batían sus pestañas y reían como unas tontas con sólo ver pasar a ese sujeto maleducado. 

¡Pero entonces qué rayos era lo que le pasaba!

Cada noche Candy sufría al no lograr conciliar el sueño, su único alivio es que pronto sería la última vez que acudiera a esas lecciones… Y esperaba que fuera la última vez que se encontrara con Terrence.

* * *

Por fin había llegado la cuarta y última sesión. Candy despertó animada por ese pensamiento y como los días anteriores, al llegar al descanso de media tarde, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca que se había vuelto el lugar de sus pesadillas.

La sesión comenzó de la misma manera que las últimas tres ocasiones. Era tan aburrida que Candy comenzó a soñar despierta nuevamente; esta vez viendo fijamente los ojos de Terrence, mientras él estaba ocupado revisando la clasificación de los libros de lengua y literatura europea. Un rebelde mechón de su cabello le caía directamente sobre los ojos dándole un aire enigmático. 

_¿Qué es lo que me pone tan nerviosa de él?..._

 _Quizás es ese raro color en sus ojos tan parecido a los tintes del mar, se ve tan impredecible... Como si de un momento a otro fuera a estallar una tormenta en ellos o, por el contrario, como si estuvieran tan en calma, como el más cristalino lago…_

 _Sus ojos…_

 _¡Debería ser un delito el que alguien tan burlón y desagradable tenga ese color de ojos...!_

Y, a decir verdad, Candy también hubiera deseado que no tuviera esa mirada que le provocaba una sensación extraña en el estómago,

… Y que no tuviera esa cara de niño bueno que ponía a veces, tan fácilmente, y que le impedía retarlo cuando la incordiaba en exceso,

… Y esa sonrisa sincera que dibujaba en su rostro, cuando no se burlaba de ella, y que era capaz de derretir un témpano de hielo,

… Y…

En ese profundo análisis estaba Candy, cuando la Hermana Clara le hizo una nueva pregunta. Terrence la miró detenidamente esperando su respuesta, al igual que la Hermana Clara.  
Ambos se veían un poco impacientes.

\- "Yo… Yo creo que… Me parece que los libros están en el ala oeste."

\- "¡Señorita Andley! ¿Pero es que acaso no ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que hemos revisado?" La Hermana Clara estaba también visualmente agotada debido a estas sesiones.

 _¡Rayos!_

\- "No, es que yo… Yo en realidad… Yo no… Me siento bien… Yo no me siento bien." Respondió tan pálida que casi era cierto lo que decía.

La Hermana Clara se disponía a reprender a Candy, cuando los tres pegaron un brinco debido a un fuerte y distorsionado sonido que provenía de los jardines en el exterior del edificio.

\- "¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? ¡Ustedes quédense aquí! Saldré a ver qué ha sucedido." Dijo alarmada la monja.

\- "Hermana, si gusta puedo ir yo mismo a averiguarlo." Respondió caballerosamente Terrence, aunque en realidad lo que deseaba era salir de ahí para librarse de rescatar una vez más a Candy. Se le habían acabado todas las ideas que harían eso posible.

\- "De ninguna manera Señor Grandchester, quédese aquí y por amor de Dios, terminen esta lección." Parecía que la Hermana Clara había pensado exactamente lo mismo que Terrence y sólo deseaba salir de allí… Dejándolos solos, a pesar de que todo este lío había comenzado precisamente al encontrar a dos estudiantes solos en los pasillos de la biblioteca. – "Regresaré en seguida y cuando lo haga, volveré a formularle la última pregunta Señorita Andley."

 _¡Cielos! ¿Qué pregunta me habrá hecho?_

\- "Sssí… Sí Hermana." Respondió insegura Candy.

Una vez que la religiosa saliera del recinto Terrence explotó.

\- "¡¿Cómo diablos has hecho para conseguir no atinar a responder una sola pregunta?¡ ¿Es que de pronto te has convertido en una mona cabeza hueca?"

En realidad, la única cosa que Candy había escuchado estos días eran sus propias preguntas:

¿Los ojos color zafiro de Terrence, tenían betas verdes?

¿Hacia qué lado Terrence sonreía cuando quería burlarse de ella?

¿Qué tan profunda era su voz cuando recitaba?

¿Cuánta seriedad podía adquirir su rostro cuando la Hermana hablaba de su padre y sus grandes contribuciones al Colegio?

\- "¿Qué posible insensatez tuya te ha hecho más atolondrada de lo normal? ¿Últimamente te has caído de alguno de los árboles durante tus acrobacias nocturnas?" Terrence esperaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo, Candy se veía completamente ausente de nuevo con una mirada que iba más allá de él.

Ella podía ver los labios de Terrence moviéndose, pero su cabeza estaba completamente absorta formulando más preguntas acerca de él.

 _¿Qué le sucede ahora a esta chica?_

\- "Terminemos con esto. La respuesta a lo que te han preguntado es la Biblioteca Británica* donde además se encuentra un ejemplar de la Carta Magna. Podrás ir a visitarla el próximo quinto domingo, te haría bien aprender un poco sobre el tema." Dicho esto, Terrence se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Esto definitivamente no había salido como quería.

Por su parte, Candy había conseguido finalmente escuchar eso último que Terrence había pronunciado antes de levantarse de su asiento.

 _¿Qué será el quinto domingo?_

Ella tendría que preguntárselo a sus primos la próxima vez que los viera.

Unos minutos después, la Hermana regresó tan aturdida que simplemente dejó ir a Candy al notar que Terrence había desaparecido.

Candy por fin pudo respirar tranquila, su corazón había regresado a su ritmo normal y sus piernas podían sostenerla de nuevo.

Definitivamente algo le pasaba cuando Terrence estaba cerca, algo en él y en su mirada la inquietaba incontrolablemente. Nuevamente la pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

Aliviada por haber sobrevivido a esos cuatro días, se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, que era el único lugar en el que estaba completamente segura que no se encontraría con Terrence…

Salvo en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Notas:

* Biblioteca Británica

Creada en 1753, se localiza en Euston Road en Londres.

Agradecimientos:

Y seguimos con los capítulos originales.

¡Sus comentarios me han alegrado el corazón! Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo.  
Una imagen de Terry blofeando acerca de "tu salvador" surgió en mi cabeza desde que leí esa parte de CCFS y quise hacer algo inspirado en esto. Este capítulo de la biblioteca lo dividí en dos precisamente para que el próximo sábado pueda publicar el capítulo en honor del cumpleaños de Terry que, por supuesto tratará sobre ello, aunque tiene una parte que vimos en el anime para darle continuidad a la historia.

Y he aquí mis agradecimientos:

Maquig: cada vez que acabo un capítulo yo también quiero otro jejeje…

Darling eveling: como verás al pobre Terry tampoco le salieron las cosas como esperaba, pero eso le dará más ganas de volverlo a intentar.

AlexaPQ: parece que tú también tuviste la misma imagen con la frase de "tu salvador" que yo.

Terry780716: creo que más que tensión romántica a la pobre de Candy la atacó su incontrolable imaginación. Y es que cómo no distraerse con semejante ser en frente de una.

Phambe: yo espero que sigas emocionándote con esta historia, está hecha con todo mi corazón para ustedes.

Dianley: exactamente, vamos a ver cómo les va en este juego a los dos.

Eli: me encanta lo que dices, yo también lo veo así. Lo más hermoso es que Terry ni cuenta se dio de que ese solitario y desconfiado ser que era, de pronto ya tenía un alma similar al ladito de él.

Dalia: jeje justamente Candy anda en eso de estudiarle la tonalidad a sus ojos ;)

Vane W. G: Qué mejor castigo por andar juntitos en la biblioteca, que seguir juntitos en el mismo lugar (sólo que con todo y monja)

Stormaw: Aquí la continuación ;)

Wendy Alfaro: muchas gracias por comentarme… Terry juega con ventaja, pero Candy irá aprendiendo a jugar sus cartas también ;)

ELISA LUCIA V 2016 y skarllet northman: gracias por estar desde el inicio, he aquí un capítulo más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene escenas que pudimos ver en el anime, que por supuesto no me pertenece, sino a sus autoras; y lo he mezclado con un par de ideas mías para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry con el único fin de pasar un rato agradable.

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños Terrence.**

 _¡Demonios!_

Terrence salió de la biblioteca aburrido y frustrado.

Ni un solo día fue como lo imaginó, pensaba que tal vez esas sesiones podrían haber sido por lo menos divertidas… Sin embargo, eso de haber usado el argumento del "salvador" para mofarse de Candy, parecía haberse vuelto en su contra y ahora la vida se reía de él, convirtiéndolo realmente en su rescatador una y otra vez, hasta que la situación fue insalvable.

Esas sesiones podrían haber sido… Bueno, él esperaba que fueran… Que fueran… ¿Qué?

En realidad, no sabía para qué había armado todo ese lío de las sesiones en la biblioteca.

Lo único que Terrence sabía, es que cuando Candy estaba cerca, él se sentía tranquilo. No podía explicarlo, simplemente el dolor y la soledad paraban momentáneamente durante esos breves encuentros. Pero todo había salido mal, y ahora él sólo quería fumar un cigarrillo y quizás cabalgar un rato. Eso era lo que hacía para sentirse mejor, así que decidió dirigirse hacia los establos.

Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección cuando vio a Archibald y Alistear arrastrándose detrás de los arbustos que rodeaban el jardín de la biblioteca. – "Pero ¿qué rayos les pasará a esos dos? Deben estar tan locos como esa Tarzan ¿Será una cosa de americanos?"

Y es que Candy era un misterio. Día tras día, durante esas cuatro sesiones, la sorprendió mirándolo; eso no le era extraño en lo absoluto, Terrence sabía que llamaba la atención de las damas, pero Candy no parecía mirarlo de esa manera.

No.

Por lo general las chicas de su edad lo miraban con insistencia esperando algo de él, hacían evidentes sus miradas y sus sonrisas, batían sus pestañas pesada y "seductoramente", o reían tontamente de cualquier simpleza, con el único fin de que él las notara.

Pero Candy no, a Candy parecía importarle un comino que él notara o no, que lo miraba.

A eso se le unía una serie de confusos gestos. Lo miraba detalladamente por minutos y después simplemente arrugaba la nariz o achicaba los ojos; otras veces la veía sacudir la cabeza como si descartara alguna idea que se le ocurría ¿Qué rayos podría estar pasando por la mente de una mona con pecas, combativa y entrometida?

Definitivamente parecía ser de otra especie. No se parecía a ninguna chica que hubiera conocido jamás.

Finalmente llegó al establo, aún indeciso acerca de si ir hacia los dormitorios para vestir su traje de equitación, o mejor subir a un árbol y fumar un cigarrillo mientras caía la tarde.

Decidió hacer algo distinto, abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Teodora y acarició cariñosamente a su yegua, hasta que lentamente dejó de preguntarse qué había, o qué no había sucedido, en esas sesiones _educativas_ en compañía de Candy… Y de la Hermana Clara.

* * *

Habían pasado ya unos días del _desafortunado_ encuentro de la biblioteca y Candy por fin se sentía un poco más confiada para salir y dar un paseo por el bosque. Había intentado no pasar por allí para evitar volver a sentir esas cosas extrañas que la atacaban en presencia de ese chico que, por su parte, parecía divertirse sobremanera metiéndola en problemas y burlándose de ella. Por fin había vuelto a dormir plácidamente y no estaba dispuesta a regresar a esas noches de insomnio haciéndose preguntas que no podía contestar.

Fue así como esa mañana del quinto domingo del mes, se animó a dar un paseo a pesar de que la Hermana Margaret le había aconsejado invertirla estudiando las lecciones de la semana dentro de su habitación. Todo se veía tan solitario.

El resto de los estudiantes habían sido convocados por sus familias para salir del Colegio. Por supuesto, a Candy no la había convocado ni su tutor legal, ni ningún otro familiar Andley por lo que no había logrado salir de allí. De forma contraria, Archie, Stear y los chicos Leagan, habían sido llamados por la Tía Abuela Elroy que había llegado a Londres ese fin de semana.

Los Cornwell se habían sentido extremadamente molestos por dejar a Candy en el Colegio, pero no estaba en sus manos hacer algo al respecto. Acordaron intentar convencer a la Tía Elroy para que diera permiso a Candy de acompañarlos por la tarde. Con esa promesa se despidieron de su prima, no sabían que esa sería una misión imposible de cumplir.

Así fue que Candy terminó sola… De nuevo.

Aún triste y sintiéndose un poco abandonada, atravesó los jardines exteriores. Algo nerviosa llegó a la Falsa Colina de Pony, sintiendo un gran alivio al ver que Terrence no estaba ahí. El nerviosismo que sentía en su presencia era algo que no había comentado con nadie…. ¿A quién se lo podría compartir?

¡Qué difícil era no poder hablar con alguien de cosas como esa!

Stear y Archie jamás entenderían a qué se refería cuando decía que la presencia de Terrence la alteraba; y no sólo eso, ambos se alarmarían al saber que ella y ese _aristócrata delincuente y fanfarrón_ – como Archie solía llamarlo –, compartían un lugar en común. Probablemente le aconsejarían no volverá a la Falsa Colina de Pony y eso sólo la haría sentir peor.

No, definitivamente no eran una opción.

Rápidamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Annie, sería tan agradable volver a tener cerca a su amiga.

 _Si ésta fuera la Colina de Pony y Annie estuviera conmigo como antes, sería tan feliz. ¿De qué me sirve un quinto domingo si no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo?_

De pronto un olor a tabaco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Terrence!

Muy cerca del arbusto favorito de Candy, Terrence había decidido reposar entre la hierba, lejos de la mirada de cualquiera.

\- "No tartamudees ni mires con envidia, si quieres puedo convidarte." Dijo él tratando de provocarla.

La mirada de desaprobación de Candy lo incomodó un poco, así que decidió desviar la conversación.

\- "¿Qué haces aquí pudiendo salir a pasear en el quinto domingo? Me parece que tenías una cita con la Biblioteca Británica."

\- "¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" Candy utilizó la misma táctica, no quería volver a recordar esos penosos momentos frente a él en la biblioteca.

\- "Muy simple, estoy aquí porque me gusta mucho quedarme solo en el Colegio."

\- "Estás loco. Ya te he dicho que no vengas aquí a fumar, es más, ¡No puedes venir aquí sin mi permiso! Este es un lugar muy especial para mí."

Dicho esto, Candy dio media vuelta y se fue.

Definitivamente esa mañana ya había sido suficientemente mala sin sus cada vez más frecuentes enfrentamientos con Terrence.

Él por su parte, simplemente apagó su cigarrillo y se marchó de la colina.

Ya en su habitación, Candy no podía dejar de sentirse sola.

 _Los abandonados somos ese chico rebelde y yo ¿Puede ser que haya alguien más que nosotros?_

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando unos toques insistentes en su puerta la sacaron de su soledad.

 _¿Quién golpeará a mi puerta? ¿Será Terrence?_

 _¡No pienso abrir!_

\- "¡Candy, ábreme! ¡Apúrate, hay un coche esperando por ti!" Era la Hermana Margaret quien llamaba.

Tropezándose con todo, y sin zapatos, Candy abrió la puerta.

\- "¿Quién ha venido a buscarme?"

\- "Por su acento, parecería ser alguien americano."

\- "¿En serio? ¡No me diga más Hermana, prefiero guardarme la sorpresa!"

En menos de cinco minutos Candy se había puesto presentable y tocaba ya la puerta de la sala de visitas. ¿Quién sería la persona que la esperaba? ¿Al final el Tío Abuelo William habría venido a conocerla?

No había contestado una sola de sus cartas, y con la Tía Abuela reunida con sus primos y Annie, sería muy difícil que se tratara de él ¿Pero entonces quién…?

¿Sería alguien del Hogar de Pony?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras escuchaba el permiso para entrar en la habitación.

\- "Hola Candy."

\- "¡Señor Britter!"

\- "Supe que estabas aquí sola en tu primer quinto domingo. Eso no está bien. Daremos un paseo."

\- "¿Y Annie?" Por un momento Candy quiso creer que su amiga había venido a buscarla también.

\- "Annie está con la Señora Elroy." El Señor Britter sintió cómo se encogía su corazón al ver la mirada de tristeza de Candy, parecía tan solo una niña pequeña.

\- "Ahora entiendo por qué no me llamaron."

\- "¿A dónde quieres ir? Te llevaré a pasear a donde tú quieras."

\- "Quiero ir a un lugar abierto, tengo muchas ganas de gritar."

\- "Muy bien. Vamos hacia Ascot.*"

 _¿Qué cosa será ese lugar?_

 _¡No importa! ¡Cualquier lugar será mejor que estar aquí encerrada!_

Ambos estaban tan entusiasmados que no notaron que eran observados por alguien.

* * *

Después de un ameno y largo recorrido el señor Britter y Candy llegaron a su destino.

\- "¿El Hipódromo?"

\- "Sí, aquí puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. Además, correrá un caballo que han traído de América. Debes conocerlo, proviene de un rancho muy cercano al Hogar de Pony. Es de los Stevenson."

\- "¡Qué emoción! Seguro será el mejor, ¡Es del rancho de Tom!"

\- "Veo que conoces a sus dueños. Se llama Pony Flash."

\- "¿Podemos ir a conocerlo?" Candy sentía que un pequeño pedazo de su hogar había venido a visitarla a Londres.

\- "Claro Candy, acerquémonos a verlos. La carrera comenzará en unos veinte minutos."

Dicho esto, se dirigieron a la planta baja donde se encontraban los bellísimos ejemplares.

\- "Ese debe ser Pony Flash. Estoy segura que Tom lo preparó muy bien. ¡Se ve casi tan hermoso como veloz! ¡Vamos Pony Flash!"

Candy sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. El olor a tabaco comenzó a envolverla, se dio la vuelta molesta.

¡¿Qué acaso todos los ingleses confundían su humanidad con una chimenea?!

Sorpresivamente se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Terrence y su sonrisa burlona.

\- "¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ignorando la pregunta, que honestamente le sería muy difícil de explicar, Terrence se dirigió a ella con altivez. – "Estás equivocada pequeña pecosa, ese definitivamente no es el nombre de ese caballo."

\- "¿No?"

\- "Claro que no, este caballo es un pura sangre; se llama Royal King y es el favorito en la próxima carrera. Por supuesto, es inglés."

 _Pero en verdad que es fanfarrón._

\- "Entonces si ese es el nombre de ese caballo ¿Cuál es?"

\- "Me parece que es ese _burro_ de allá." Riendo Terrence agregó – "Se parece a ti, cubierto de pecas de la cabeza a los pies."

\- "¡Terrence! ¡Arghhhh! ¡Seguro corre muy ligero y eso es lo único que importa!"

Una idea pasó por la cabeza de Terrence.

\- "¿Quieres apostar conmigo?" dijo alzando una ceja maquiavélicamente.

\- "¿Apostar?" Un escalofrío recorrió a Candy. Nunca le había gustado apostar, y tampoco sabía mucho de carreras de caballos. Terrence, por el contrario, se veía tan seguro de sí mismo, no había duda de que se la pasaba metido en lugares como éste, si no, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando se saltaba las clases?

\- "Sí. Mira, si ese jamelgo llegara a entrar tercero nunca más te llamaré Tarzan Pecosa, sino Señorita Candice White Andley, te lo prometo."

Candy no podía creer que él recordara su nombre… ¡Completo! ¡¿Por qué diablos si recordaba su nombre no lo usaba?! Se distrajo un momento pensando en la serie de apodos que ya tenía Terrence para ella, lo cual provocó que frunciera el ceño.

\- "Es una promesa de inglés…" Terrence no comprendía a qué se debía el silencio de ella, nuevamente podía ver como su mirada se tornaba ausente y sus gestos no parecían ayudar.

Quizás no confiaba en su palabra, ese pensamiento lo incomodó. Por ello decidió incordiarla, eso siempre le sacaba una respuesta – "O ¿Es que no confías suficiente en él?"

\- "¡Claro que confío en el caballo de Tom!" Respondió Candy con molestia.

 _¿Tom?_ Él aún estaba lidiando con la exaltada defensa que hizo del nombre "Anthony" y ahora la veía igualmente apasionada defendiendo al caballo de ¿Tom…?

Terrence se irritó de repente y decidió extremar su apuesta. – "Ya he dicho qué pasará si ganas, pero si el caballo pierde… ¡Serás mi esclava!"

\- "¡¿Esclava?!" Candy abrió grandemente los ojos.

\- "Así es, cuando quiera fumar en "tu" colina me encenderás el cigarrillo, si no tengo ganas de ir a clase me dejarás en paz, si tengo sed me servirás el té…"

\- "¡Pfff! ¡¿Quién querría hacer algo así?!" lo interrumpió Candy.

 _Definitivamente este tipo está loco_.

\- "Si le tienes tanta confianza al caballo no tienes nada que perder ¿No lo crees?" Terrence la miraba con un gesto tan burlón como desafiante. Si era la mitad de orgullosa que el _Elegante_ , no podría negarse a esa apuesta.

\- "¡Apostado!"

\- "De acuerdo pecosa." Terrece sonrió confiado.

Dicho esto, y viendo cómo se aproximaba el acompañante de Candy, él dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su palco.

 _¡Ay! Corre Pony Flash… ¡Corre por favor!_

Pony Flash arrancó en el último puesto y Candy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Terrence desde su palco la observaba riéndose por lo bajo. – "¡Pobre!"

Candy era terriblemente ingenua si creía que tenía una oportunidad. Él había apostado en varias ocasiones y sabía que por lo menos tres caballos eran mucho más veloces que la mejor marca anual del caballo americano.

\- "¡Mira Candy! ¡Pony Flash logró recuperar algunos lugares y llegó al cuarto puesto! Gritó animado el señor Britter logrando que Candy levantara la cabeza.

\- "¡Ah! ¡Síííí! Casi los alcanza ¡Faltan tres lugares! ¡Tú puedes Pony… Hazlo por Tom! … Qué digo por Tom, ¡Por mí! ¡Vamos Pony Flash!"

El Señor Britter la miraba admirado por su entusiasmo, pero sin entender cuál era la urgencia de que ganara.

Finalmente, Pony Flash entró en cuarto lugar. Candy se veía bastante desanimada.

El Señor Britter había apostado doble a otro caballo que entró segundo, por lo que dejó a Candy unos momentos mientras iba a recolectar su propia apuesta.

Ella resignada se dio la vuelta buscando a Terrence. Si algo la describía, era su honestidad y su humildad para afrontar consecuencias. Con la cabeza baja caminó hacia las escaleras. Terrence la alcanzó bajando la larga escalinata que llevaba a los palcos; su cara de sufrimiento lo confundió: ¿Era en verdad tan malo acercarse a él?

Al menos, así había interpretado él la apuesta, no se trataba de servirle sino de… ¿De qué se trataba realmente esta apuesta?

\- "¡Ahhh!" Suspiró Candy. – "Perdí la apuesta ¿Primero te lustro los zapatos?"

Molesto por sus propios pensamientos Terrence decidió renunciar a su premio. – "Desde aquí lo vi llegar tercero." Dijo indiferente.

\- "Pero…"

\- "Digamos que fue un empate, eh." Una vez dicho esto, y como era su costumbre, desapareció.

\- "Terrence…"

\- "Qué pena, cinco metros más y Pony Flash llegaba tercero." El Señor Britter le había aclarado cualquier duda al respecto; Terrence se había comportado como… Como un verdadero caballero inglés por segunda ocasión, quizás… Quizás Terrence no era tan malo como podía aparentar.

\- "Gracias por todo Señor Britter, grité tanto que ya no tengo pensamientos tristes."

\- "Candy, a veces pienso que, si hubieras entrado tú a la familia Britter, habríamos cambiado mucho…" Viendo la cara angustiada de Candy, el señor Britter prefirió no continuar esa idea. – "En realidad te invité para pedirte que cuides a Annie Candy; he preferido saludarte y pasar tiempo contigo porque sé que puedo confiar en ti."

\- "La envidio un poco, por tener un padre tan bueno como usted. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarla."

Un silencio los envolvió a ambos en el camino de regreso.

* * *

Era casi de noche cuando Candy volvió al Colegio, el quinto domingo estaba llegando a su fin y antes de que regresaran a la rutina, quiso ir a la Colina de Pony a ver el atardecer.

Ahí se encontraba Terrence, recostado sobre el césped en silencio y, para su sorpresa, sin su típica nube de humo alrededor de él.

Candy ya no se sintió tan intimidada, decidió acercarse a él silenciosamente.

Por supuesto, Terrence ya la había escuchado aproximarse. Seguía un poco molesto por su actitud al perder la apuesta, pero ya nada de eso le importaba.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, de nuevo tenía ese aspecto tan triste y melancólico que le provocaba punzadas en el corazón. No sabía qué decir. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Tenía un hermoso reloj de bolsillo en la mano.

\- "No me digas que has decidido adquirir un reloj para ver cuánto tiempo pasas fuera de clase." Candy trató de sonreír un poco.

Terrence no se giró para verla, secamente respondió – "Es un tonto e inútil regalo."

\- "Dios, Terrence… ¡Debes haber provocado que todos tus antepasados se retorcieran en su tumba! Ese definitivamente tiene que ser un muy preciado regalo inglés."

\- "¿De qué estás hablando?" Terrence se incorporó un poco para mirarla sin entender qué había querido decir.

Candy lo había logrado, captó la atención del muchacho que la veía con cierta molestia y curiosidad en la cara.

\- "Me parece que los ingleses son muy puntuales… Deben tener toneladas de relojes por todos lados recordándoles cada minuto que pasa."

\- "¡Eso no es verdad!" gruñó Terrence, "¿Qué clase de ingleses conoces tú?"

\- "Pues… He visto muchos, pero conocerlos… Hmm pues te conozco a ti."

\- "¡Tú no me conoces!" una chispa de enojo se mostró en sus ojos.

\- "¡Cielos! Cambias de humor como de ropa ¡¿Cómo haces para ser tan increíblemente insoportable?!" Candy esperaba una respuesta, finalmente había conseguido hacerla enfadar. Ante su silencio, continuó.

\- "¡A los chicos como tú en el Hogar de Pony se les corregía con un par de noches sin las maravillosas galletas de la Hermana Lane! ¡A los más rebeldes se le sumaba una seria plática con la Señorita Pony! Pero Tú… ¡Oh, no! ¡Tú, mocoso malcriado! ¡Definitivamente sólo te arreglarías con un par de palmadas en el trasero!"

De inmediato Candy se sonrojó tanto como una roja manzana, y se llevó las manos a la boca ¡No podía creer que había dicho eso!

Los ojos de Terrence se abrieron enormemente y brillaron con picardía, definitivamente esas últimas palabras merecían una serie interminable de incordios.

\- "¿Así que "palmadas en el trasero"? ¡Vaya Tarzan Pecosa! ¿E imagino que eres tú quien desearía estar a cargo de semejante castigo?" Terrence comenzó a reír sin parar, era lo más gracioso que había escuchado en su vida.

\- "Nunca imaginé que quisieras hacerle eso a mi persona ¡Sí que me has sorprendido esta vez!" Continuó riendo tanto, que lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ante una inmutable Candy que sólo atinaba a mirarlo sin nada que decir.

\- "¡Ay! No puedo más Tarzan… ¡Mi estómago me duele!"

\- "¡Pues deja de reírte y te dejará de doler!" Candy comenzaba a molestarse.

\- "Muy bien Señorita Pecas… ¡Me has alegrado este día! Aunque sería aún mejor si se me ocurriera un nuevo apodo para ti… Definitivamente vale la pena agregar esta nueva mmm… _Actividad_ a tu repertorio de mona." Terrence comenzó a carcajearse nuevamente, tanto, que dejó caer el reloj que sostenía.

Candy lo tomó con cuidado, era muy bello, tenía una serie de piedras preciosas de color azul y otras que parecían ser diamantes rodeando el escudo de los Grandchester. Lo reconoció de inmediato gracias al tomo que consultaba poco antes de que Terrence la sorprendiera mirando la historia de su familia. Lo abrió suavemente para verlo por dentro y alcanzó a leer la inscripción en la tapa:

 _A Terrence Graham_

 _En el día de su cumpleaños_

 _28-I-1913_

Candy abrió grandemente los ojos.

¡Era el cumpleaños de Terrence!

Pero… ¿Por qué lo había pasado solo en un Hipódromo? ¿Por qué su familia no lo vino a ver?

¿Ese hermoso reloj había sido un regalo del Duque? Debía serlo, pesaba tanto como una piedra.

Terrence, notando el silencio, y anticipándose a la serie de preguntas que cruzaban la mente de esa chica, se levantó, tomó el reloj de sus manos y comenzó a alejarse.

Candy rápidamente reaccionó y corrió detrás de él.

\- "¡Terrence!"

\- "¿Qué quieres?" Contestó él, dándose la vuelta de manera amenazante.

\- "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Dijo Candy alegremente, y le tendió su mano.

Terrence, confundido, vio la blanca y pequeña mano de Candy extendida a todo lo largo, y por un minuto dudó; bien podría ignorarla y retirarse sin decir una palabra. Sin embargo, esa no era la manera en la que había sido educado, un caballero no podía dejar a una chica con la mano tendida; finalmente suspiró resignado, y la tomó.

Una corriente eléctrica proveniente de ese suave toque los sacudió a ambos por unos instantes.

 _La mano de Candy era pequeña, tan suave, tan delicada y cálida._

 _La mano de Terrence, con sus lagos y elegantes dedos, era tan fuerte y agradablemente tibia._

Confundidos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, se soltaron lentamente y comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios en forma automática. Ni siquiera les importó si eran vistos, por alguna de las hermanas, caminando juntos.

Cuando llegaron al patio exterior, cada uno tomó su camino sin decir una sola palabra.

Ambos, ya en sus habitaciones, recostados en sus respectivas camas, durmieron profundamente esa noche recordando la calidez de sus manos.

* * *

Notas:

*Ascot (Hipódromo).

El Hipódromo de Ascot es uno de las más antiguas sedes de los grandes premios de los circuitos ecuestres ingleses. Se localiza en Ascot, en el real condado de Berkshire a unas dos horas de Londres (en esos tiempos). Ha albergado en sus trescientos siglos a los caballos pura sangre y a la realeza británica que acude a sus prestigiosos eventos (Incluso existe un código de vestimenta y la entrada se permite a grupos selectos de invitados).

* * *

Como lo dice el nombre de este capítulo ¡Feliz cumpleaños Terry!

Sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy chiquito, lo escribí para poder encajar éste justo en la fecha exacta que, para mi buena suerte, cae en sábado y es en fin de semana cuando puedo publicar

Me inspiré en varios de los comentarios para la introducción de este capítulo pues sé que a varias les provocó duda tanta insistencia en la mirada de Candy y decidí escribir algo de lo que Terry estaba pensando.

Efectivamente, algo que hizo posible este cariño y complicidad entre ambos es que los dos son distintos, en un mundo de falsas poses e intereses. Así que, aunque Terry se dio cuenta del registro visual que hizo Candy de él, al final entendió que no es como otras chicas, lo intriga y lo sorprende con sus otras conductas.

Y es que creo que no todas miramos en forma embobada a la gente por ser bobas, lo que quise expresar es esa duda de Candy de por qué si Terry era tan "desagradable" podía serle atractivo y esas dudas existenciales de cuando somos adolescentes. En mi interpretación Candy era una soñadora empedernida, distraída, pero jamás tonta. Espero ir aclarando ese punto, agradezco los comentarios que me dicen que no les gusta mucho esta versión para irlos afinando.

Mis agradecimientos:

Dianley (este sí va un poquitín más largo), Dalia (aquí el festejo), Terry780716 (espero este capítulo te guste más), ELISA LUCIA V 2016 (me mataste de risa jajaja, creo que así lo miraría yo también), Phambe (gracias a ti por tu comentario, me encantaría poder escribir en francés, espero que no tengas muchos problemas en la traducción), Eli (gracias por tu review, espero haber dejado una idea más profunda al inicio del capítulo), skarllet northman (creo que a mí también me pasaría), Wendy Alfaro (ya irá descubriendo qué tanto es eso que siente), Stormaw, Vane W. G, Maquig (gracias chicas espero que les siga gustando el fic).

Gracias a mis visitantes anónimas, y a las invitadas (Guest) que me dejan un review. Por favor, no dejen de opinar, me ayudan a darle sentido a la historia, aclarar dudas, inspirarme, etc.

Sólo me resta decir feliz día, en el cumpleaños de Terry, para todas nosotras.

¡Buen fin y mejor semana!


	7. Chapter 7

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte). Otros capítulos serán de mi autoría e imaginación para llenar cada semana de un relato de la historia de amor en el Colegio San Pablo entre Candy y Terry.

 **Capítulo 7.**

 **FEBRERO**

 **Encuentros nocturnos.**

Corría sin parar. Sus piernas se movían tan veloces que por momentos sentía como si no tocara el césped a sus pies. El frío viento de febrero le recordaba que aún quedaba más de un mes de ese invierno que la había recibido en el colegio de Londres. Sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y no quería ser vista por nadie. No estaba acostumbrada a dejarse ver herida ante los demás. Pero ese día... Ese día había sido tan malo...

Un día con múltiples estrellas de color negro, es lo que hubiera dibujado en su diario.

Con dolor rememoró, sin parar de correr, cómo Eliza le había arrebatado la carta que con tanta alegría recibió, aquella carta que olía a América. Después, podía recordar las horribles palabras que había pronunciado tras haberla abofeteado al insultar la humildad de las condiciones que rodeaban al Hogar de Pony, su hogar, el verdadero y el único.

A Candy nunca le importó la sencillez de su pasado, sabía del amor que sus madres le mostraban con cada detalle y cada palabra que enviaban desde el orfanato hasta Europa. No, eso no le había importado en absoluto, ni la reprimenda de la Hermana Margaret que le recordó que la agresión no era propia de una señorita educada, aunque reconoció que Eliza había comenzado todo esto al arrebatar su carta y por ello la había reprendido con mayor dureza que a Candy.

Fueron las palabras que pronunció al emboscarla, al salir del área de esparcimiento de las chicas, las que habían lastimado su corazón, recordándole esa profunda herida que aún no podía sanar.

 _Estúpida huérfana. Eres la única aquí que se da el lujo de sonreír. Parece que ya olvidaste que gracias a ti no estamos todos en este lugar. Tú... ¡Tú estás usurpando el lugar de alguien que sin ti estaría aquí! ¿En verdad una simple y sucia carta, escrita al reverso de un sobre usado, es suficiente para que olvides que eres una asesina? ¡Una usurpadora y asesina es lo que eres! Qué derecho tienes de ser feliz ¿eh?_

Y con esto Candy se encontró preguntándose si tenía derecho de ser feliz, de reír, de estar con Archie y Stear, de sentir el viento en su cara mientras olía la frescura del bosque, de sentir los rayos del sol, de dormir y despertar, de respirar y tener un buen día, se preguntó si tenía derecho a estar viva... Sin él...

El dolorido corazón de Candy no lo pudo soportar.

Antes de salir despavorida tras escuchar las palabras de Eliza y verla marchar, su mirada encontró los ojos de Annie. Al igual que ella, se había quedado pasmada escuchando el veneno correr por sus oídos. Annie simplemente cerró los ojos, y bajó la mirada.

De nuevo… La soledad.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban llegó a la Falsa Colina de Pony, finalmente permitió que sus piernas dejaran de correr y se desplomó en el pasto frente a su arbusto favorito.

* * *

La nube de humo que recién exhalaba, le daba una extraña sensación a sus ojos, como si estuviera soñando.

Los últimos días habían sido duros para Terrence. En su cumpleaños había recibido un inútil reloj que no podía importarle menos, aunado a ello su padre le había enviado una parca misiva para hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de su fugaz viaje a Nueva York, y que dado que había regresado, se imaginaba el _buen_ resultado que había tenido, que por supuesto esperaba que hubiera aprendido la lección, y que le prohibía terminantemente hacer de nuevo una niñería como esa.

\- "Niñería..." Exhaló una bocanada de humo...

Odiaba el regocijo que imaginaba que había sentido su padre al escribir esa _dulce_ misiva. ¿Prohibirle hacer _niñerías_? Estaba harto de recibir ese tipo de órdenes de su parte.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez si ese sería su destino, escuchar horas interminables de órdenes y deberes que no le importaba cumplir, sentir la soledad y el desprecio de su _querida y noble familia_ , vivir cada día esperando que fuera el último... Al menos, el último rodeado de gente que no quería estar cerca de él, y que le despertaba un gran resentimiento en el corazón.

Lleno de intranquilidad había decidido pasar la tarde fumando arriba de uno de los árboles de la colina que, hasta hace un mes, había sido su refugio personal en soledad, y que ahora era visitado por una mona con pecas, parlanchina y curiosa.

Como si su pensamiento fuera un augurio, de pronto, una cabellera rubia apareció corriendo a toda velocidad, sollozando y murmurando palabras sueltas que no pudo entender y que, como una muñeca de trapo, repentinamente se había dejado caer en la suave alfombra verde que rodeaba la discreta colina.

\- "Pero ¿Qué...?"

Sobresaltado, Terrence no atinó a mover un centímetro de su cuerpo. Su vida se había regido por la regla de no preguntar nada, para no tener que responder nada. Sus ojos quedaron enganchados a la espalda de Candy, que yacía sin moverse, congelada en un momento, en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron los más largos del mundo. Comenzaba a preocuparse y se incorporó lentamente para iniciar el descenso, cuando la vio comenzar a mover un pie. Desconcertado miró cómo en cuestión de segundos Candy se levantaba, fuerte y ligeramente ¿sonriente?

La escuchó dejar salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de un solo golpe gritando a todo pulmón...

\- "Gracias."

 _¡¿Gracias?! ¿Gracias de qué?_ Terrence no podía comprender qué había sucedido.

Como si Candy lo hubiera escuchado, comenzó a hablar con una voz tenue pero segura de cada palabra.

\- "Tío Abuelo William... Yo estoy agradecida por esta gran oportunidad. Cualquiera sería inmensamente feliz de tener la vida que me ha sido dada sin pedirla. Yo prometo no llorar, seré fuerte hasta el final sin importar la crueldad de Eliza y Neal, ni la soledad, ni la lejanía de... ¡Mañana será un nuevo día! Hoy ya no queda nada más por hacer."

 _¿Agradecer la crueldad de una chica y un cobarde? ¿Estar agradecida por sentirse sola?_ Vaya, esta chica sí que debía estar loca, ser de otra especie o habitar en otro planeta.

Agradecer... Era una palabra que Terrence no recordaba haber tenido la necesidad de decir o pensar en los últimos años. Quizás en más de los que podía recordar.

La luz del atardecer comenzaba a envolver el horizonte con sus destellos. Candy y Terrence lo miraron sin perder detalle estando cerca, aún sin que ella supiera de su presencia.

Ese sería el primer atardecer que mirarían juntos en silencio, dejando simplemente pasar el dolor que había en ambos corazones.

* * *

Era tarde ya, pero Candy mantenía su promesa de escribir cada día unas hojas en su diario. No perdía la esperanza de algún día, podérselo mostrar al Tío Abuelo William, para que supiera todo lo que guardaba su corazón, y lo agradecida que estaba con él por haberla adoptado. Su vida había cambiado por completo a partir de ese capítulo y Candy sabía, que no volvería a ser la misma.

Había muchas cosas que contar. Revisó lo que había escrito en día anteriores, su primer quinto domingo y su primera carrera de caballos, la compañía del señor Britter, el encuentro con Terrence y el descubrimiento del día de su cumpleaños, su forma tan misteriosa de ser, a veces tan frío y otras tan cálido… como sus propias manos.

 _Terrence._

\- "No, no… Debe haber algo más de lo que pueda escribir en mi diario." Candy sacudió graciosamente su cabeza y comenzó a morder nerviosamente su pluma antes de remojarla de nuevo en el tintero.

Candy aún no había escrito sobre Terrence en su diario, seguía sin entender por qué la intranquilizaba y cada vez que intentaba comenzar a hablar de él, algo más sucedía. Esta noche prefirió escribir sobre alguna otra cosa.

Se negaba a seguir pensando en ese difícil día. Podría escribir de Annie, sin embargo, era también un tema que le traía enorme tristeza. La actitud que le había visto hoy no era algo nuevo, para desilusión de Candy, la había podido observar en cada ocasión en que se topaban; ella trataba de evitarla a toda costa, sus ojos atemorizados huían de cualquier encuentro.

Candy decidió comenzar a escribir, era la única manera en la que había podido desahogarse en estos días de soledad.

 _¿Será posible comenzar de nuevo con una nueva identidad?_

 _Annie ha ingresado a este mismo colegio y a pesar de que lo deseo con todo mi corazón, no puedo acercarme a ella._

 _¿Algún día podremos hablar como en los viejos tiempos?_

 _Annie, yo no he cambiado y recuerdo mi promesa de cuidarte por siempre._

 _Si te tuviera frente a mí podría contarte todo lo que ha pasado:_

 _Querida Annie._

 _Ahora me llamo Candice White Ardley, ese es el cambio más grande. Finalmente he sido adoptada pero no, no soy como tú Annie, tú tienes una mamá y un papá... Yo no los tengo. Mi tutor es el Tío Abuelo William, me gustaría hablarte de él y describirte cómo es, pero nunca lo he conocido ¡Increíble! ¿Verdad?_

 _Un día sé que podré…_

De pronto la puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe…

\- "¡¿Qu… Quién está ahí?!" Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Candy.

Temerosa dejó la pluma sobre su diario para en seguida levantarse. Vio la sombra oscura de alguien que se tomaba de las cortinas para ponerse de pie sin éxito y se desplomaba dentro de su habitación.

Temblando acercó su vela hacia aquello que permanecía tirado en el suelo, sorprendiéndose y asustándose al mismo tiempo al descubrir que era…

\- "¡Te… Terrence!" Candy contuvo el aliento y corrió hacia él - "¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?! ¡Estás sangrando!"

\- "¿Qué haces aquí?" Terrence respondió confundido y desubicado. Miró el resto de la habitación, todo estaba distinto ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No, definitivamente no era su habitación.

\- "Ya entiendo, es tu habitación Señorita Tarzan Pecosa, lo siento… Debe haberse equivocado."

\- "¡Terrence estás todo cubierto de sangre! ¿Pero, qué hiciste? ¿Es grave?"

\- "No es nada, sólo fue una pelea por algo estúpido. Eran muchos contra mí. Un tipo que iba pasando me ayudó y me trajo hasta aquí."

Terrence intentó levantarse, pero no tuvo éxito. Candy lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a recargarse en ella ¡Vaya que era pesado! Lentamente caminaron hacia el sofá de dos plazas. Permanecer en el balcón con las puertas abiertas era una llamada de atención para cualquiera de las rondas nocturnas.

Al llegar a éste, Candy lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Se quedó mirándolo, parecía que sufría. Terrence de inmediato se acurrucó en el sofá; tenía la camisa desgarrada, el labio partido y mostraba heridas que sangraban en brazos y piernas.

 _Dios mío ¿Y si tiene alguna fractura?_

Candy se acercó a él con la intención de revisarlo. Cuando notó un peculiar olor.

\- "¡Hueles mucho a alcohol, Terrence!" Lo reprendió mientras tapaba su nariz y boca con la mano.

\- "¿Te parece?" Terrence río mientras soplaba sobre el rostro de ella – "¡A mí no!"

\- "¡Eres un verdadero granuja! ¡Violaste las reglas!" Candy gritó mientras lo empujaba – "¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás comportándote como un bribón?!"

\- "¡Ay! Shhhhh" Se quejó mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándola – "Me iré pronto, sólo déjame descansar un momento aquí." Dijo Terrence sin intención de contestar su pregunta mientras cubría con su otra mano la pierna que había recibido la mayor de las heridas.

\- "Dios mío ¡¿Eso fue con un cuchillo?!"

\- "Sí, por supuesto…"

\- "Trataré de curarte" Candy tomó una de sus sábanas y las rasgó tal y como hacía para fabricar su cuerda. Algo sabía de primeros auxilios, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane procuraban siempre instruir a los niños mayores, en caso de que algo sucediera cuando ellas estaban ausentes.

 _Tengo que detener la sangre con un torniquete._

 _Pero ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Rebelarse hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida? Es un chico de una familia noble ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él? La última vez que lo vi parecía muy abatido a pesar de ser su cumpleaños y tener ese hermoso regalo en sus manos._

\- "Más suave, por favor pecosa… Me haces daño" Dijo Terrence con una voz aterciopelada.

\- "Hago lo que puedo ¿No ves que estás herido?" Dijo Candy mientras apretaba el torniquete en su pierna, ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

\- "¡Ayyyyyy! ¿Estás segura de que no estás vengándote de mí Señorita Pecas?"

\- "Soy Tarzan Pecosa, no te equivoques ¿Ya olvidaste lo que tú mismo dijiste el otro día?" En cuanto terminó la frase Candy enrojeció de vergüenza, pero ¿qué estaba diciendo?

\- "¡Gracias por recordármelo, Tarzan Pecosa! Te aprendiste tu nombre. Debes tener buena memoria, eso fue hace semanas." Sorprendentemente Terrence recordaba perfectamente cada vez que se habían encontrado y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez. Notándolo se removió incómodo en el sofá. – "Déjame un momento aquí. No te habría molestado si él no se hubiera equivocado…"

Candy comenzaba a preocuparse, la herida en la pierna de Terrence sangraba mucho y temía que se hubiera infectado.

 _¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

Los primeros auxilios no parecían ser suficientes, además Candy no tenía ningún tipo de medicamentos en su habitación, y como si no bastara, Terrence olía tanto alcohol que sería imposible pensar en llamar a alguna de las Hermanas.

En ese momento Candy lo decidió, se metió en el baño unos minutos y se cambió de ropa.

\- "Terrence, saldré a buscarte medicamentos."

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! … ¡Detente!"

\- "No hables." Candy tomó una de las vendas improvisadas y la presionó contra su labio sangrante obligándolo a sentarse en el sillón. Suavemente tomó la mano de él y la colocó correctamente haciendo presión sobre su rostro.

Terrence se sintió mareado, debía ser la pérdida de sangre… O quizás era el toque de esa chica que, sin tener relación alguna con él, le brindaba cuidados que no había recibido jamás, no sin pedir algo a cambio.

\- "Espera un momento aquí. Regresaré pronto, tienes suerte de que no sea una chica que se desmaya al ver sangre."

\- "No… No lo hagas, te descubrirán." Terrence usó sus últimas fuerzas para hablar tan firme como pudo.

\- "Deja de hablar… ¡Eres una especie de borracho transgresor de reglas! Sí ¡Un rebelde preocupado porque yo rompa las reglas y que, sin embargo, es algo que no para de hacer él mismo! Espera aquí y no te metas en más líos ¿Entendiste?"

Pensándolo bien, no era la primera vez que esta chica le daba una orden. Descolocado, Terrence guardó silencio unos minutos y la observó. Era toda una comandante pecas.

Candy le colocó una almohada detrás de la espalda y puso un dedo sobre los labios indicándole que se mantuviera callado… Y que guardara el secreto, ya que después de eso sacó su cuerda, enlazó una rama y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. (*1)

\- "¡Qué chica tan... entrometida!" murmuró Terrence haciendo una mueca.

 _Habría que verla, ella es más Tarzan que el verdadero de las novelas… ¡Qué desastre haber terminado justo en su habitación! Si él no se hubiera equivocado, ya estaría descansando, y no provocándole problemas a una "chica mono" … Aunque si no hubiera llegado aquí…_

Terrence no quiso pensar más, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado era haber llegado precisamente a _esa_ habitación. Se tomó unos minutos para descansar, pero no puedo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Mientras Candy tenía su reencuentro con Albert en las calles de Londres, Terrence volvía en sí, menos adolorido y con un poco más de fuerza.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Parece que he dejado de sangrar, esa Tarzan Pecosa sí que es toda una pequeña enfermera…_ Terrence aflojó un poco el torniquete y volvió a intentar ponerse de pie. Con mucho trabajo logró llegar al balcón _._

– "¡Vaya Tarzan! Apretaste tanto este torniquete que cualquiera pensaría que querías obligarme a permanecer en tu habitación… En realidad, si eso deseabas sólo tenías que pedirlo en lugar de tratar de amarrarme con una de tus _lianas_."

Terrence río para sí mismo, tendría que recordar esa frase para decírsela a Candy la próxima vez que la viera. Seguro le provocaría unos cuantos gruñidos, algunos gritos y más gestos, de esos divertidos que solía hacer cuando la hacía enojar.

\- "¡Adiós Candy! … Y… Gracias." dijo Terrence a la habitación vacía, como si esperara que algo en ese lugar le comunicara su agradecimiento a Candy cuando volviera. Era muy arriesgado seguir ahí, y de ninguna manera quería causarle problemas a ella. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si alguna de las monjas llegara a entrar en la habitación.

Tomó aire, siendo consciente de que al final pudo recordar la sensación de un agradecimiento sincero, y se aventuró hacia el jardín.

Un par de horas después las coletas de Candy hacían su aparición en la entrada de su balcón.

\- "Terrence… He regresado… ¿Terrence?" Candy lo llamó en voz baja.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Cerró las puertas del balcón y se dirigió al sofá, pero no había rastros de él, ni siquiera una nota, nada. Iluminando la habitación vio el rastro de sangre que conducía al exterior.

\- "¡Y pensar que le dije que se quedara quieto!" dijo arrojando la bolsa con remedios y echándose sobre la cama. – "¡Qué tipo!"

\- "Me arriesgué tanto por ir a comprarle remedios ¿Y él qué hace? ¡Se va! ¡Así nada más! ¡Se fue sin siquiera despedirse! ¡Es un grosero!" Candy no paraba de refunfuñar mientras se acercaba al balcón.

Candy se sintió de pronto muy cansada, del otro lado del bosque todo era oscuridad. El edificio de los chicos tenía la misma apariencia que el de las chicas, debió haber sido por esa razón que Terrence se había desorientado y había terminado justo en su habitación. Si esto era así, él debía tener también una habitación especial.

 _¿Habrá llegado a su habitación sano y salvo? ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Por qué se habrá comportado así?_

Candy recordaba perfectamente el semblante serio de Terrence cuando alguien sacaba a colación a su padre, recordaba el desdén con el que trató ese hermoso reloj con la dedicatoria y el escudo de su familia, y por unos instantes apareció frente a ella su triste silueta observando el océano.

Se quedó observando un momento más la oscuridad, estaba muy cansada, pero decidió continuar su desahogo un momento más en su diario.

 _He tenido la noche más impredecible. Después de un inconveniente que me llevó a las calles de Londres ¡He encontrado al señor Albert! Todavía me parece un sueño, pero es verdad, él está aquí_

¡Qué alegría!

 _Me contó que luego de ser descubierto por el guardabosques de los Andley tuvo que dejar la cabaña, sus animales fueron enviados al zoológico de Londres, él se embarcó secretamente… ¿Será que fue un polizón? ¡Vaya! Sin embargo, me alegra que lo haya hecho._

 _La cabaña, la cascada, los animales del bosque… Si pienso en eso siento que las lágrimas comenzarán a salir por la nostalgia. El señor Albert no sabe nada sobre lo que habrá pasado con la mansión y el portal de las rosas._

 _Todas las personas que conocí en esa época han abandonado Lakewood, Anthony se sentirá muy solo allá… Cuando él estaba, esos lugares estaban llenos de vida._

 _¡Basta! Hoy no quiero recordar esas cosas tristes. Hoy es un día feliz y yo me he reencontrado con el señor Albert._

 _Señor Albert, ¡Le prometo que iré a visitarlo al zoológico Blue River!_

 _¡La próxima vez hablaremos con más calma!_

\- "Odio admitirlo, pero nuestro encuentro se debió a ese malagradecido de Terrence… ¿Cómo estará con esas heridas?"

Candy sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente revisó su diario. Así era, no había escrito aún sobre Terrence. La primera vez que lo vio se dedicó a incordiarla, estaba tan molesta con él, justo como lo estaba ahora, que decidió no hablar de él. Sin embargo, sabía que le sería más fácil escribir sobre Terrence que sobre Anthony.

Después de su muerte, Candy lo pensaba incontables veces y podía llegar a mencionarlo vagamente, pero nunca había podido escribirle como si estuvieran hablando.

Increíblemente cansada, Candy se cambió y se metió a la cama. Al cerrar sus ojos sus pensamientos la llevaron hacia la imagen del señor Albert y su amable rostro ya sin barba.

Mientras se iba quedando dormida, poco a poco, esa imagen fue cambiando hasta transformarse en el rostro de Terrence.

Al mismo tiempo Terrence se encontraba recostado en su cama, esta vez, dentro de la habitación correcta. La ayuda que Candy le había brindado había sido suficiente para mantener sus heridas bajo control, hasta que amaneciera y pudiera hacerle una visita al médico que ya antes lo había atendido. No era la primera vez que Terrence desahogaba su frustración metiéndose en líos, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que alguien le brindaba cuidados sin habérselo pedido siquiera.

Arropado y ya sin fiebre, Terrence permitió que ese día terminara mejor de lo que había comenzado.

Una sola frase proveniente de su corazón apareció en su cabeza antes de volver a quedarse profundamente dormido.

 _Gracias, Señorita Tarzan Pecosa._

* * *

Notas:

(*1) La base del encuentro nocturno en la habitación de Candy lo he tomado de CCFS, ahí podrán leer el término de "borracho transgresor de reglas" y la mayor parte de la narración. El resto lo he completado con las escenas que me dicta la imaginación.

Agradecimientos:

Aunque este capítulo lo conocemos todas las que hemos leído el manga o visto el anime, he decidido no dejar nada fuera. Cada encuentro de Terry y Candy es parte de la historia, así que como imaginarán nos acercamos a la escena en que Candy descubre el secreto de Terry, y que para mí es uno de los más importantes junto con éste. Aquí Terry descubre la nobleza y la caridad de su corazón, y más adelante, aprende a confiar, habilidad que nuestro querido rebelde tendrá que recuperar; así como, a su vez, Candy aprende a dejar atrás el recuerdo de su amor de niña, para dar paso, al amor de la juventud (y que se tiene que ir transformando en eso) como dice Eli, al amor de _Anohito_ que mi corazón también lo ha nombrado como Terry.

Creo que Terry aprendió mucho de Candy, entre tantas cosas, a agradecer los pequeños detalles, saber que, aunque las cosas van mal, podemos optar por ver la vida desde una perspectiva agradecida. Hasta en la más fea tormenta hay algún destello de luz ¿o no?

El que Candy no escriba sobre Terry en su diario al inicio es parte de CCFS y lo iré llevando hacia aquella zona en la que es abreviado T.G. pero ella lo hace hasta que comienza a conocer esta parte noble de Terry y a entender lo mucho que ha tenido que pasar su alma gemela. ¡No desesperen! Sé que en nuestro tiempo, muchas habríamos llenado hojas y hojas de Terry de principio a fin, pero eran otros tiempos, Candy aún tiene el corazón lastimado y el recuerdo de Anthony encima, eso sin hablar de la incertidumbre que la presencia de Terry le causa.

Les agradezco a todas las que me leen y dejan reviews, créanme que leo TODOS y cada uno y los tomo en cuenta.

Annie y Eliza, y obviamente Albert, sólo tendrán partes mínimas pues mi base son los encuentros entre Terry y Candy.

Les dejo esta vez un agradecimiento general que espero que les llegue a todas. Por supuesto, bienvenidos los comentarios, sugerencias, etc. Tomaré nota de cada uno de ellos... Próximamente viene más romance.

Feliz inicio de semana a todas, y a quienes me han permitido soñar juntas :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte). Otros capítulos serán de mi autoría e imaginación para llenar cada semana de un relato de la historia de amor en el Colegio San Pablo entre Candy y Terry.

 **Capítulo 8.**

" **Terry".**

Terrence despertó al día siguiente, muy temprano, para escapar nuevamente del colegio con rumbo al consultorio del médico que tantas veces había atendido, cuando lo ameritaba, los _recuerdos_ que sus peleas callejeras dejaban en él. Por supuesto, lo hacía a cambio de una módica cantidad que le hacía llegar posteriormente a cambio de no compartir esta información.

Sin embargo, la herida de arma blanca que Terrence mostraba en una pierna ameritaba respetar un acuerdo posterior al que se había comprometido. Algo apenado por la escena que se avecinaba, comenzó lentamente a comunicárselo.

\- "Joven Terrence… Quizás esto no le resulte agradable, pero yo… Tengo que informar a su padre"

\- "¡¿Qué ha dicho?!" dijo Terrence prácticamente saltando de la mesa de exploración.

\- "Sí… Yo…" El médico suspiró brevemente y terminó por confesarlo todo – "El Duque de Grandchester en persona me ha hecho jurar que en un caso necesario, cómo éste, yo se lo informaría. Es muy probable que él incluso ya esté…"

La discreta puerta que comunicaba el hogar del médico con el consultorio se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a una figura más espigada y soberbia aún que la de Terrence. El Duque había llegado por su hijo.

\- "Si ha terminado, puede retirarse, necesito hablar con mi hijo."

Tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, el silencio lo invadió todo. Terrence no había separado la mirada de un muro lejano, ni siquiera había mirado a su padre cuando éste empujó la silla con su elegante bastón para tomar asiento.

\- "¿Hasta cuándo Terrence? Quiero saber hasta cuándo tendré que tolerar tu comportamiento infantil. No te bastó con tu brillante idea de viajar para encontrarte con esa mujer, ahora según supe, has regresado a tus _costumbres nocturnas_ ¿Hasta cuándo crecerás Terry?"

\- "¡No me llames así! Tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo o no de hacer. Perdiste ese privilegio cuando decidiste convertirme en un fantasma dentro de tu propia casa."

\- "No seas melodramático, Terrence. Te di un hogar y que yo sepa, no has tenido problema alguno para aceptar los privilegios a los que has podido acceder al ser mi hijo."

\- "¿Y alguna vez has pensado que quizás no es lo que deseo?"

\- "Deja de comportarte como un niño a medio berrinche, en menos de dos años serás oficialmente un hombre, compórtate como tal y deja los dramas para los escenarios."

\- "Quizás ese sea mi lugar…" Terrence casi murmuró esto último. Una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle sus sueños a su padre, pero la parte sensata de él, que sabía que él jamás lo permitiría, ganaba siempre la partida.

\- "¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿En verdad sigues creyendo que algún día esa mujer te acogerá? Por Dios Terrence. Te lo dejaré claro, eso no pasará. Esa mujer nunca cambiará y aunque lo intentara tu destino ha sido trazado ¡Jamás lo permitiré! De ahora en adelante me encargaré de que te quede claro el mensaje."

En cuestión de segundos el Duque y sus sirvientes trasladaron discretamente a Terrence al auto y se marcharon con rumbo a la mansión de Londres. Nada pudo hacer al respecto, pasó las peores tres semanas "convaleciendo", o al menos eso es lo que informaron al Colegio, de una repentina enfermedad. Lo único que le quedó claro a Terrence, fue lo mucho que deseaba partir sin mirar atrás.

* * *

(Finales de febrero, casi marzo, durante el receso del almuerzo)

(*1)

Durante el mes que siguió, Candy no se encontró con Terrence ni una sola vez. La noche en la que él terminó en su habitación fue la misma noche en que volvió a ver al Señor Albert. Todo le había parecido un sueño, sin embargo, sobre su escritorio estaba aún, como prueba de que no lo era, una bolsa con medicinas.

Sin embargo, aún estaba preocupada por Terrence.

 _Imagino que, si se le hubiera encontrado sin vida en alguna parte, todas las chicas habrían hecho un gran escándalo, sin contar el revuelo que esto causaría entre las monjas, después de todo, en este colegio, parece ser un tema de interés general._

 _Estoy convencida de que él está bien…_

A la hora del almuerzo retomó la costumbre de dirigirse al bosque; en las últimas semanas la correspondencia entre ella y sus primos se había visto felizmente incrementada. Stear estaba construyendo un barco volador y Archie, al parecer, había estado algo ocupado con la llegada de Annie.

Era una verdadera suerte que Eliza y las otras chicas, incluyendo a Annie, se mantuvieran alejadas al considerarlo un lugar desagradable, infestado de alimañas e insectos de todo tipo, además de la eterna amenaza que representaban la tierra y el lodo a sus inmaculadas ropas. Para Candy, por el contrario, era un lugar increíble, con su verde pasto, sus tentadores y escalables árboles circundantes, ese increíble arbusto que tanto le gustaba. Sumándose a todo esto, entre la hierba habían comenzado a brotar los narcisos que llenaban todo con su perfume en esta temporada. Era simplemente maravilloso.

Las últimas semanas Candy había logrado evadir a Eliza para recoger sus notas en el árbol secreto en el que intercambiaba correspondencia con Archie y Stear como parte del _Proyecto S_. Ese día en particular, Stear le había prometido mostrarle en persona la mejor de las sorpresas, le había adelantado que su artefacto volador serviría para vencer definitivamente la vigilancia de Eliza.

Una vez que Candy llego al árbol secreto, silbó para hacer notar su llegada y mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, trepó al árbol.

\- "¡Bienvenida Candy!" dijo un muy sonriente Stear.

\- "¡Hola Stear! ¡Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, eh!

Protegidos por las numerosas ramas e invisibles para los ojos de cualquiera que pasara por allí, Stear y Candy comenzaron su reunión. Archie aún no llegaba, al parecer algo lo había retrasado; tendría que ser algo importante pues él solía ser muy puntual tratándose de sus reuniones con Candy.

\- "¡Mira lo que he traído Candy! Mi último invento." Stear se regodeaba de orgullo mostrándole lo que parecía ser un barco con alas.

\- "¡Ohh Stear! ¿Es el famoso barco volador del que me has hablado en todas tus notas? ¡Llevas casi un mes trabajando en él!"

\- "¡Exactamente! Finalmente lo he completado Candy ¡Este será nuestro _Barco Volador Mensajero_ , y servirá para mantenernos en contacto aun estando en nuestras habitaciones!" Stear hablaba realmente emocionado – "Aquí en el fondo pondremos nuestras cartas y las haremos volar a través del patio exterior, sin necesidad de encontrar tiempo para venir al bosque y logrando evadir los ojos vigilantes de Eliza, y además…"

\- "¡La imaginación no tiene límites!" Afirmó Archie asomándose entre las hojas.

\- "¡Archie, llegaste! Candy estaba realmente feliz de estar de nuevo con sus dos paladines.

Los ojos de Archie sonrieron al encontrarse con ella. La echaba de menos. Tomó asiento recargándose en una rama cerca de ella, alisó su camisa y peinó su cabello con los dedos. Una vez cómodo, comenzó su explicación ante la mirada divertida de Stear que creía tener al hermano más vanidoso del mundo.

\- "Me encontré con Annie y entonces tuvimos una pequeña…"

\- "¡Oh, vaya Archie! ¿Así que a eso se debe tu retraso?" Stear lo interrumpió, y luchó por no reír abiertamente ante la mirada fulminante de Archie. – "¿No fuiste capaz de liberarte de la mirada suplicante de la Srta. Britter?" Era su turno de burlarse de él, después de recibir todas sus _amables_ _opiniones_ tras el fracaso de innumerables, buenos inventos en las últimas semanas.

\- "Archie, te lo ruego conversemos, aunque sea un instante." Stear se daba vuelo imitando la voz de una chica y batiendo sus pestañas graciosamente.

\- "¡Basta Alistear! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! No quiero que Candy se haga una falsa idea de mí y de Annie." Dijo realmente preocupado.

Un silencio se atravesó entre los tres.

– "No lo aguanto más, dentro del colegio con sólo intercambiar unas palabras se es reprendido por las monjas. Somos afortunados de no haber sido descubiertos hasta ahora." Archie siguió hablando para vencer el incómodo silencio.

\- "Eso es cierto Archie, es un colegio sumamente estricto, pero ¿Por qué te molestaría que Candy se hiciera una falsa idea de ti y de Annie?" Insistió Stear con una sonrisa burlona.

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Alistear! Lo digo porque no deseo problemas, ella debería saber que las reglas son muy estrictas en este lugar." Archie no dejaba de observar a Candy, que desentendida del tema, seguía inspeccionando con detenimiento la creación alada de Stear.

\- "Sí, sí, pero de todas formas quiero hablar contigo mi amado Archie, ningún peligro es suficientemente grande si de estar junto a ti se trata." dijo Stear llevando sus manos al pecho, poniendo ojos de ensoñación e imitando la voz de Annie.

\- "¡Te he dicho que basta!" Archie no podía creer hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Stear para seguir con esta broma.

\- "Archie, yo no me haré ninguna idea." Respondió Candy con una sonrisa extraña, mostrando que lo había escuchado todo.

Archie no estaba tan seguro de las palabras de Candy.

 _Con esa cara, me parece que ya se ha hecho sus propias ideas._

\- "Bueno, estamos aquí por otro de los proyectos fallidos de Stear." Apurado, Archie desvió la conversación. – "Por cierto Candy, ¿Recuerdas el famoso timbre que conectaría tu habitación a la nuestra?"

\- "¡Cállate Archie!" Stear se abalanzó sobre su hermano para intentar cubrir su boca.

Ágilmente Archie lo evadió y, empujando a su hermano, se recostó sobre él entre risas para continuar con el relato.

– "Pues bien, ¡Por error creó una sirena de alarma! ¡Nos dimos cuenta porque fuimos a probar el dichoso timbre en el jardín que se encuentra a un costado de la biblioteca!" Archie siguió riendo sin parar.

\- "¡Deberías haberlo escuchado! Era tan fuerte que las hermanas llegaron y apenas nos dio tiempo de escondernos."

El pobre Stear simplemente bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ese día, casi habían sido sorprendidos por las monjas mientras huían a toda velocidad, a gatas entre los arbustos, para evitar ser vistos. Solamente habían sido descubiertos por un alto aristócrata con mala cara, que en ese momento salía, extrañamente a sus costumbres, de la biblioteca.

Candy recordó el fuerte sonido que había escuchado esa última tarde con Terrence en la biblioteca. ¿Sería posible que hubiera sido el invento de Stear el que la salvó en el último minuto de contestar la pregunta de la Hermana Clara…?

\- "Eso fue… Admito que… Yo diría que fue un…" Stear apenado comenzó a murmurar sin ser capaz de llamar fracaso a su invención.

\- "¡Vamos Stear, ánimo! No es tan grave, si todos tus inventos fueran un éxito, nunca progresarías." Riendo Candy preguntó – "¿Este nuevo proyecto ya ha fallado?"

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¡No!" Stear no sabía si sentirse agradecido u ofendido, tomando en cuenta todo lo dicho. –"Quiero probarlo este viernes por la noche ¿Vendrás Candy?"

\- "¡También tenemos un nuevo suministro de chocolates!" Archie hacía aún más tentadora la oferta para una visita nocturna.

Candy no necesitó más incentivos.

\- "¡Claro que iré! Además, hace tiempo que no salto entre los árboles con mi cuerda."

Stear y Archie rieron alegremente, la vivacidad y energía de Candy los contagiaba en todos los sentidos. Ningunos de los dos hermanos podía imaginar su vida en el Colegio-cárcel sin ella.

\- "Candy…" Archie adquirió un tono de seriedad – "En todo caso sé muy cuidadosa, y por amor de Dios, calcula tu aterrizaje. No podemos arriesgarnos a hacer mucho revuelo con nuestro _querido_ duque como vecino de habitación."

\- "¿Querido duque?" preguntó Candy. ¿ _Estaría hablando de Terrence?_

\- "Parece que mi hermano no ha olvidado su último encuentro con Terrence Grandchester." Respondió Stear, – "¿Lo recuerdas Candy? Es quien armó todo el alboroto durante la primera misa del año. Archie tuvo un disgusto con él y casi se pelean"

Archie aún no olvidaba el golpe que le había propinado Terrence por haber abierto su puerta por error.

– "Pero a ese chico ya no se le ha visto más por aquí, ¿No es así?" Preguntó Candy, intentando no reflejar demasiado interés.

\- "No lo habíamos visto durante estas semanas. Seguramente regresó a su castillo, pero como tampoco lo soportan ahí, lo han enviado de vuelta." Dijo Archie con cierto rencor.

\- "Lo vi esta mañana, parecía cojear un poco…" Mencionó Stear.

 _Me alegra saber que está mejor._ Candy sonrió para sí misma.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con sus primos. Faltaba poco para que la campana comenzara a sonar así que Candy se despidió, bajó del árbol rápidamente y comenzó a correr. La forma más rápida de llegar al edificio donde se impartían las clases de la tarde era tomando un atajo a través del bosque, atravesando el jardín posterior, por una vereda corta para rodear el prado.

Candy corría a través de la hierba donde había una mayor cantidad de narcisos en brote esparciendo su olor. Iba distraída pensando en Annie y lo mucho que debía gustarle Archie. Ella logró convencer a sus padres para que pudiera entrar a este Colegio. Esta tarde, debió haber estado ansiosa por hablar con Archie, a pesar de saber que sería castigada severamente si la atrapaban rompiendo las reglas. Annie, quien siempre había sido tan tímida… y a pesar de ello se arriesgaba para hablar con él.

\- "Si Annie me permitiera acercarme, quizás podría reunirlos ¡Estoy segura de que harían una linda pareja! Ella es tan dulce y Arch…"

¡PUM!

Un golpe seco y un quejido se escucharon en el silencio

Candy había tropezado con algo, cayendo completamente hacia el frente.

\- "Pero ¿Qué…?"

Se había tropezado ni más ni menos que con las largas piernas de Terrence que se encontraba, hasta hace unos momentos, recostado tranquilamente entre la hierba, y que sorprendido, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Candy.

\- "¡Hey! ¡Está bien que me encuentres irresistible _Pecas_ , pero si saltas de improviso sobre mí, sólo conseguirás darme un tremendo susto!" dijo Terrence riendo. – "Aunque yo te guste mucho, estoy sobresaltado por tan abrupta seducción."

\- "!¿Qué…Qué estás haciendo?!" Fue lo único que atinó a decir. Ella agitó sus brazos mientras brincaba para levantarse a toda velocidad. Al fin comprendió que había tropezado con Terrence, y que a su pesar, había aterrizado justo arriba de él.

\- "¡¿A qué te refieres con "qué estoy haciendo"?! ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo!" Respondió él riendo de nuevo.

Con la cara increíblemente sonrojada Candy respondió.

\- "¡Sólo me tropecé contigo! ¡No deberías tirarte en el suelo, donde nadie puede verte, como si fueras una piedra!"

– "Las piedras no pueden oler el perfume de los narcisos." Añadió Terrence mirándola profundamente.

Él se puso de pie, mientras el viento movía su largo cabello dejando despejado su rostro. Candy se quedó mirándolo; sus heridas no mostraban ningún rastro, incluso su labio estaba completamente sanado.

\- "¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso quieres un beso?"

La sonrisa retorcida de Terrence hizo que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza sonrojándola.

\- "¡Dios, claro que no! ¡Me siento aliviada al ver que tus heridas han sanado!" Respondió Candy de inmediato, y poniéndose seria agregó – "Aquella noche yo salí a comprarte medicamentos…"

\- "¡Vaya! ¡Así que violaste las reglas! ¡Saliste sin permiso! ¡¿Y para colmo de noche?! Casi estoy tentado a decírselo a las Hermanas."

Candy sabía que decía eso sólo para provocarla. Terrence no la había delatado cuando la descubrió en aquella primera visita nocturna a la habitación de sus primos, se había conformado con ponerle un apodo. En este caso, sabía que tampoco diría una palabra. Sin embargo, la arrogancia de sus palabras la llenó de enojo ¡Había estado seriamente preocupada por él!

\- "¡Terry! ¡Vi que tenías heridas graves! ¡Es por eso que salí a buscarte medicinas...!"

\- "¡No me impongas el agradecimiento!" La expresión de él se endureció y el tono de su voz se hizo frío al igual que su mirada – "¡Yo no te pedí nada!"

 _Que ojos tan terribles…_ Oscurecidos parecían un mar embravecido, a punto de recibir una tormenta.

Candy se sintió tentada a responder a la provocación, estaba más que molesta.

\- "¡Desde luego que no quiero obligarte a aceptar mi ayuda! No lo haría… ¡Aunque me lo pidieras!"

Dicho esto, ella se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con los puños apretados y pisoteando al andar.

El sonido de la campana ya se escuchaba a la lejanía y pronto dejaría de sonar.

 _¡Santo Cielo! ¡Qué le pasa a este chico! ¡Es definitivamente un tipo retorcido!_ La frustración corría a través de todo su cuerpo.

Con sus ojos gratamente entrecerrados, Terrence miraba la silueta de Candy alejándose de prisa con sus hombros mostrando todo su enojo. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _..._

 _Ella…me llamó Terry, por primera vez._

Y sin darse cuenta, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Toda esta sección pertenece a CCFS (wattpad vol. 1, segunda parte).

Agradecimientos:

Chicas, he aquí una de mis escenas consentidas, divertida, hermosa, y que por fin me permite llamarle Terry a Terry jejejeje, intente llamarle Terrence, aunque seguro por ahí se me fue algún Terry.

Para mí es el comienzo de la cercanía entre nuestros chicos junto con la escena anterior en la que Candy cuida de él, y la que viene más adelante, al descubrir su secreto y disculparse por ello.

Les agradezco todos sus comentarios. Esto es como un gota a gota y espero que puedan ir disfrutando la historia tanto como yo actualizarla. CCFS es una profunda historia de amor, que unida a las novelas de Mizuki y al anime, le dan sentido a estos días del Colegio.

¡Excelente semana!

ClauT


	9. Chapter 9

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Este capítulo es de mi autoría e imaginación y va dedicado a Stormaw y a todas las que quieran imaginar una escena del día del amor y la amistad.

Una pequeña improvisación para hoy chicas, espero les guste. Me he tomado la libertad de desviarme un poco, el siguiente capítulo me vuelvo a apegar a CCFS y al manga Este es de mi autoría, no afecta el desarrollo posterior de la historia.

 **Capítulo 8.. y medio.**

 **Sueños**

Candy no podía sacar de su cabeza el enfrentamiento con Terry.

Esa noche durante la cena, su rostro hostil y la fría mirada que le había mostrado, la perseguían. ¡Ahora veía su cara en todos lados!

 _¡Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza! ¡Es la primera vez que conozco a un chico tan extraño!_

 _¡Juro que no me preocuparé más por él ni por lo que le ocurra!_

Con este pensamiento Candy hizo un esfuerzo por tomar sus alimentos. Sin embargo, raro en ella, apenas probó bocado. Se dirigió silenciosa a su habitación para intentar, al menos, dormir un poco. Rápidamente se cambió, tomó el crucifijo de la Hermana Lane para rezar una breve oración, y se metió directo a la cama. A lo lejos se escuchaba el viento que comenzaba a despedir el invierno, cada vez se acercaban más los días brillantes de la primavera; con este pensamiento Candy fue poco a poco entrando en un sueño muy profundo.

Sentía el viento en la cara… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue a la cama? Parecían meses de aquello.

 _Ese viento… ¡Yo lo conozco! ¿Y ese olor? ¡No! ¡No puede ser posible…! ¿Será? Dios mío, ¿Es que por fin he vuelto? No quiero abrir los ojos, pero…_

Sabía que si no abría los ojos no lo llegaría a saber jamás. Aún con temor fue separando sus párpados, todo se veía tan borroso, una mezcla de colores y los fuertes rayos del sol la sorprendieron. Ella estaba en la cima de la colina…

 _¡Sí, sí! Lo sabía. Sabía que este es el olor de mi hogar, lo reconocería en cualquier parte._

Candy sonrió ampliamente mientras algunas lágrimas de alegría corrían por su cara. Observó detenidamente todo el paisaje, los pastizales estaban cada vez más verdes, iban dejando atrás, poco a poco, el duro invierno y abriéndose paso a la nueva vida que traería la primavera. ¡Se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en la cima de los árboles sin miedo a ser reprendida…! ¡Al menos por las monjas!

Pero no podía quedarse ahí, debía bajar a toda velocidad y entrar a su hogar para abrazar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana Lane. Con ese pensamiento Candy fue bajando del árbol, pero algo falló y resbaló aparatosamente desde las alturas. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el gran golpe que recibiría al estrellarse con el suelo, sin embargo, éste no fue tan duro como lo esperaba ¿Qué había pasado?

Una voz.

\- "¡Auch!"

Candy se animó a abrir los ojos con cuidado, parecía que no se había roto nada, o al menos nada le dolía demasiado; la primera visión que tuvo al poder enfocar correctamente no era precisamente su hogar. Ahí, bajo su propio cuerpo, estaba él… Terry, tirado en el suelo, al parecer él había amortiguado su caída.

Ella miró a su alrededor… La imagen de la Colina de Pony había desaparecido para dejar ante ella la Falsa Colina en el jardín posterior del Colegio. Vestía su uniforme, al igual que…

¿Esto era en serio? ¿En verdad había vuelto a caer sobre Terry…? ¡¿Por segunda vez en una semana?!

¡Algo andaba muy mal!

\- "¿Terry? Pero… Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?"

\- "¡Vaya! Pues al parecer yo caminaba tranquilamente, y cuando me detuve bajo este gran árbol... Me cayó una mona"

\- "Tonto, ya te he dicho que no soy una mona."

\- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo preguntar qué hacías subida en el árbol?"

Candy se sonrojó y no supo qué responderle.

\- "Yo… yo… Vi que era hora de regresar y cuando estaba bajándome, mi pie resbaló, perdí el equilibrio y me caí."

\- "Eso me queda claro, caíste sobre mí." Terry reía tan alegremente, el sol brillaba en sus ojos, no quedaba huella de esa mirada dura que había mostrado la última vez que lo vio.

Candy se vio contagiada y rieron juntos al darse cuenta de ese encuentro tan singular.

\- "¿Estás bien chica mono?"

\- "Sí… Creo que sí ¿Y tú?"

\- "Bueno, creo que debo sentirme afortunado. Dicen que las bendiciones a veces caen del cielo, quizás esto signifique algo parecido. No siempre me caen monas del cielo." Terry volvió a reír con ganas. Tenía que aceptar que había sido toda una sorpresa.

Candy simplemente hizo un puchero que provocó una mayor risa en quien la había rescatado. De pronto recordó que ambos seguían en el suelo y se incorporó apresuradamente para sentarse a un lado.

\- "Terry… Gracias… Supongo"

\- "Al parecer te he salvado de un fuerte golpe Pecas, podrías ser más enfática en tu agradecimiento. Yo por el contrario creo que he terminado peor que la otra noche, probablemente me has roto alguno que otro hueso."

\- "¡Terry! ¡No bromees con eso! Dijiste que estabas bien."

Terry no podía parar de reír, el sonido de su risa entraba por sus oídos como si fuera un millón de campanillas, que alegres no paraban de repicar, hasta que se fueron convirtiendo en… ¿Madera?

\- "Candice… ¿Candice Andley?"

\- "¿S…Sí?"

\- "¡Abre la puerta en este momento!"

Candy había regresado a su habitación. Todo estaba en penumbras y una voz femenina la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta con unos insistentes golpes en la amaderada puerta. Aún aturdida se levantó y acudió al llamado.

\- "¿Sí, Hermana?"

\- "Candice ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tus risas se escuchaban por todo el pasillo, estás perturbando el sueño de tus compañeras en todo el piso del dormitorio."

\- "¿Risas?"

\- "Sí Candice, risas. Déjame pasar. Esta es una inspección de rutina."

Candy se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la monja que, tras revisar la habitación, le dirigió una severa mirada, y que tras avisarle que sería reprendida si seguía "alterando el orden". Sería enviada a una habitación de menor rango. ¡Vaya! Ese castigo debía ser terrible para las señoritas como Eliza, pero no para ella. Aún, así Candy respondió educadamente pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo que no volvería a pasar. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió nuevamente a su cama.

Tenía que admitir que, para haber reído a través de sus sueños, tenía que haber sido muy divertido. Ahora solo recordaba algunos trozos. Había estado en la Colina de Pony y eso la hacía muy feliz. Con esa imagen en la cabeza volvió a meterse en la cama. Nuevamente el sueño la fue envolviendo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la alegre risa de Terry y se dibujó en su propio rostro, una sonrisa.

* * *

Una improvisación para ustedes en el día de la amistad y del amor. Pásenla bien, hoy y el resto de la semana.

Agradecimientos:

Stormaw, espero que hayas tenido también un lindo San Valentín. He aquí mi agradecimiento por tu lindo mensaje.

Dianley, aquí puedes descargar en pdf candycandymania punto wordpress punto com

Eli, me encanta que siempre me comentas y motivas a crear nuevos encuentros. La escena de Terry y su papá fue sacada de mi loca imaginación; creo que el control de su padre (que es además un Duque) tiene que dejarse ver en la relación y por eso yo me imagino que esos días que Terry desaparece del Colegio debió haber estado en algún lugar y no por su voluntad. Recordé (e incluí) el comentario de Archie que dice "Debió haberse ido a su castillo, pero como ahí tampoco lo soportan…" y me inspiré a añadir esta escena. Normalmente marco con un *1 cuando empiezo a poner las escenas de CCFS. Aún quedan muchos huequitos en la historia, así que ya me verás rascándome la cabeza para tratar de llenarlos.

Phambe, gracias, gracias y más gracias a ti por leer en español.

Guest, ya nos estamos acercando a más romance pero te adelanto que veremos el amor más claramente en Escocia.

Vane W.G., ahí vamos, lento pero seguro con más señales de amor.

Skarllet northman, a mí me hace mucha ilusión de pronto volver a leer el manga y combinarlo con CCFS; lograr unirlos para no andar leyendo pedacitos de un lado y otro es un poco mi intención en estos "Días del Colegio" (enriquecerlo con algunas escenas del anime).


	10. Chapter 10

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte). Otros capítulos serán de mi autoría e imaginación para llenar cada semana de un relato de la historia de amor en el Colegio San Pablo entre Candy y Terry.

 **Capítulo 9.**

 **El secreto de Terry.**

Era viernes por la noche. Terry había permanecido dos días consecutivos en su habitación, su humor había empeorado sensiblemente desde la noche que regresó de la Falsa Colina, cuando Candy lo llamó Terry por primera vez.

Había una clara razón. Una vez más, Terry había fracasado en su intento de romper esa " _maldita"_ foto que guardaba secretamente entre sus cosas. Esa noche, y nuevamente al día siguiente, la había tomado con el objetivo de hacerla trizas, sin embargo, algo le impedía llevarlo a cabo. La cara de esa mujer, las palabras escritas en ella, la sorpresa que le causó recibirla años atrás… Era todo ello, y nada a la vez, lo que había provocado que la guardara.

Cuando regresó de América, lleno de ira se dedicó a escribirle injurias y a tachar con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de esa mujer que le había destrozado el corazón. Había arrugado, estrujado y tirado al suelo la fotografía, pero cada vez que la tomaba con el afán de romperla, algo dentro de él lo impedía. Lleno de rabia, con lágrimas en los ojos, simplemente la apartaba de su vista. Esa tarde, no fue diferente, desafortunadamente, tuvo el mismo resultado.

Terry pensó que una caminata por el bosque, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, podría tener el efecto calmante que necesitaba. Con ese objetivo aventó la fotografía sobre el escritorio y salió de su habitación sin notar que había dejado las puertas de su balcón abiertas de par en par.

Comenzaba a anochecer. Una traviesa brisa nocturna se coló en la habitación, moviendo las largas cortinas, pero no fue lo único que desordenó. Silenciosamente provocó que un objeto volara por los aires colocándose estratégicamente en el suelo, como un augurio listo para ser encontrado por una inesperada y muy curiosa visita.

* * *

(*1)

Cuando la luna se escondía entre las nubes, Candy inició la aventura pasando de árbol en árbol cruzando el bosque que separaba los dormitorios de chicas y chicos. Se detuvo un momento para poder enfocar la luz que emanaba el candelabro que Archie había colocado en el balcón de su habitación, pero una brisa traviesa logró apagar las velas justo en el último momento, en el momento en que él se encontraba dándose los últimos toques para recibir a su tan esperada visita. Stear tampoco estaba cerca, revisaba hasta el último detalle de su invento para deslumbrar a Candy.

A Candy le faltaba un último salto aún, creía recordar bien dónde se encontraba el punto luminoso, después de todo, era la segunda vez que acudía a la habitación de sus primos, así que apretó fuerte su cuerda y calculó el impulso hacia donde creía haber visto la llama de las velas.

El impulso resultó excesivo y sin poder evitarlo entró directamente a la habitación a través de las puertas francesas del balcón que se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Aterrizó rodando, tras lo que quedó un poco desorientada.

Todo estaba a oscuras y se sentía una atmósfera diferente a la que recordaba. Conforme se acostumbró a la penumbra, notó que la habitación parecía ser más grande y tenía muebles más suntuosos que la de Stear y Archie. Tenía el mismo tamaño que la suya.

Nerviosa Candy comprendió que se había equivocado.

¡Tengo que darme prisa en salir de aquí!

Cuando intentó levantarse notó en el suelo una foto caída en el suelo. La recogió y se sobresaltó al ver que el rostro de la persona estaba tachado con una gran cruz. Algo andaba mal.

Mirándola detenidamente pudo reconocer esa conocida cara.

\- "¡Pero esta es Eleanor Baker!"

La _encantadora Eleanor_ , casi nadie desconocía el nombre de la gran actriz americana, era la artista de moda del momento. Pero…

¿Por qué su rostro había sido lastimado de esa manera? Incluso había mensajes llenos de rabia como "Muérete" y "Te odio."

Candy giró la foto y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

 _A mi hijo Terrence._

 _Con amor,_

 _Eleanor._

¡Cielo Santo! ¿A mi hijo? Pero no se sabe que sea casada… Será posible que Terry sea…

En aquel momento escuchó que la puerta se abría y levantó su mirada. Vio a Terry que cerraba rápidamente la puerta tras de sí y se apoyaba contra ella.

Con voz baja pero firme Terry habló.

\- "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, Candy no podía moverse y tampoco pudo contestarle, sus labios no se movieron un solo milímetro. Todo parecía como si fuera un sueño.

Pasó un momento que se sintió como una eternidad.

Terry se le acercó amenazadoramente y le quitó bruscamente la foto de Eleanor Baker de las manos. Luego sin mirarla siquiera, la rompió en miles de pequeños pedazos. Los fragmentos blancos se esparcieron sobre la alfombra. Candy no se atrevía ni a respirar. Finalmente pudo hablar.

\- "Yo… Bueno… Yo…" Su voz era apenas audible.

\- "¡Calla!" Terry habló de forma tan atemorizante que a Candy le pareció que gritaba. La miró con fuego en los ojos – "Nunca hables de esto con alguien ¡¿Entiendes?! Si tú se lo dices a alguien yo… Yo… ¡Te destrozaré como a la fotografía!"

Terry la había tomado por los hombros y la sacudía con fuerza, sus largos dedos la apretaban fuertemente y sus ojos le transmitían una gran tristeza.

Candy trató de no dejar salir las lágrimas, pero aun así sus ojos se empañaron. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Terry pareció volver en sí, como si hubiera estado en un trance, y se detuvo. Como si las fuerzas lo abandonaran, aflojó su agarré y soltó a Candy dejando caer a un lado sus brazos, como si un enorme cansancio lo hubiera invadido. Dándole la espalda y apoyándose en uno de los muebles murmuró con una voz tan débil que parecía pertenecer a una persona anciana y cansada.

– "Márchate."

Con la cabeza baja, sintiendo que había visto algo que no le incumbía, Candy comenzó a dirigirse hacia el balcón. Quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo se volvió y con voz temblorosa, apenas audible exclamó:

\- "Terry… Te pido perdón…" Después de decir esto su garganta se cerró, si pronunciaba una palabra más comenzaría a llorar.

Terry no se dio la vuelta, seguía recargado sin moverse, como una estatua de piedra.

Candy sólo pudo pensar en su interior una firme promesa. _Yo no le diré a nadie, te lo juro._

\- "Candy… Candy…"

Unas voces pronunciaban su nombre muy cerca. Stear y Archie la llamaban con insistencia, un minuto antes habían caído en cuenta que el candelabro se había apagado y creían que ella se encontraba perdida entre los árboles.

\- "¡Estoy aquí! Háganse a un lado." Candy los sorprendió desde la habitación contigua. Subió a la cornisa y saltó cayendo estruendosamente en el suelo.

\- "Nos preocupamos por ti Candy" dijo Archie apoyando su mano en la cabeza. – "¿Está todo bien? ¿Ese aristócrata insoportable te ha descubierto?"

\- "No… Todo está bien. Él no estaba ahí." Respondió Candy lo más alegre que pudo para ocultar la tensión que aún reflejaba su cara.

\- "Bueno, menos mal. Ese tipo no me gusta en lo absoluto. Se escuda en la influencia de su padre para hacer lo que le plazca; no importa cuántas veces infrinja las normas, sabe muy bien que gracias al Duque, nunca correrá el riesgo de ser expulsado ¡Y eso es una injusticia! ¡Maldito sea él y la directora que permite esto! ¡Ahhh pero si él te hubiera visto en su habitación, ya estarías en la prisión del colegio!"

Archie hablaba sin parar, simplemente parecía no soportarlo.

\- "Yo… No creo que sea una persona tan mala…" Candy murmuró.

Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron.

\- "Candy… ¡Cómo es posible que lo defiendas! Además ese chico…" Archie parecía insistir en las acusaciones a Terry cuando Stear lo interrumpió.

\- "Vamos Archie… Ya no importa, él no estaba allí y Candy está a salvo y con nosotros. Pero del susto por verte en la habitación de al lado Candy, he tirado el control de mando de nuestro barco mensajero. Creo que tendremos que probarlo la próxima vez."

De pronto Candy vio una fotografía asomarse bajo el sofá.

– "¿Qué es esto?" Candy la tomó en sus manos. – "¡Oh! Es Eleanor Baker."

 _La madre de Terry. Viéndola bien se parecen tanto, la misma boca, los mismos ojos…_

 _Los ojos de Terry, que reflejan tanto dolor… Cuánta melancolía hay en esa mirada._

Lo que vio la primera vez en el barco en aquella noche de niebla no era un error. Recordó a Terry de espaldas con ese aire desconsolado que no podía pasar por alto. Aún ahora, cuando Terry la había tomado firmemente de los hombros y la había sacudido, Candy había percibido esa mirada, sombría y desoladora a la vez, increíblemente cristalina. No había ira en sus ojos, sino una tristeza infinita.

Había descubierto el secreto de Terry… Por error.

\- "¡Rayos! Debió haberse caído del colchón ¡Tenemos toda una colección! ¿También te gusta Candy?"

\- "¿Eh? Sí claro…"

\- "Puedes llevarte una si quieres, en esta caja tenemos aún más fotos, toma la que más te guste."

Terry y la Señorita Baker, tan parecidos ¿Por qué no estarán juntos? ¿Qué ha sucedido entre ellos? En todas las fotos de ella hay algo que me recuerda a Terry.

Candy palideció al tomar una fotografía. No era de Eleanor Baker, era una foto de…

\- "¡Anthony!"

 _Anthony mirándome y sonriéndome dulcemente._

\- "¿Anthony has dicho?" Archie la miraba confundido.

\- "Pensé que habíamos dejado todas las fotos de Anthony en América." Respondió Stear apenado.

Las tres personas que más amaban a Anthony, eran también las mismas que lo echaban de menos cada día en el Colegio. No había palabras que pudieran definir el enorme vacío, que su pronta partida de esta vida, había dejado en ellos. Ninguno de los tres lo mencionaba con frecuencia, sin embargo, cada uno a su manera lo llevaba en su corazón.

\- "¿Puedo quedármela?" Los ojos de Candy brillaban con emoción.

\- "Claro Candy, ¿Tú no tienes ni una sola fotografía de él?" Stear conmovido y apenado por haber permitido que esa fotografía se colara, sintió cómo su corazón se contraía.

\- "No." Candy veía fijamente la fotografía de Anthony y por un momento se olvidó de la noche tan accidentada que había vivido.

Las campanadas de la torre del Colegio comenzaron a sonar a la lejanía.

\- "¡Dios! Tengo que irme. Perdí mucho tiempo esta noche, pero la próxima vez podremos hablar más tiempo." Al ver a ambos hermanos cabizbajos Candy les dijo – "¡Vamos! ¡No estén tristes! Nos vemos pronto ¡Buenas noches!" Y con esto saltó por el balcón a la rama más cercana.

\- "¿Nos veíamos tristes? Pero ella parecía ser quien estaba a punto de llorar hace un rato, y además, nos infunde ánimo." La voz melancólica de Archie casi sonaba como una afirmación para sí mismo.

\- "Esa es su cualidad… ¡Bueno! Regresemos adentro." Stear sonreía con tristeza mientras colocaba el resto de las fotografías en su caja. – "¿Archie?"

\- "Me pregunto si Candy nunca olvidará a Anthony." Archie seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- "¿Acaso lo hemos hecho nosotros Archie?" Stear decidió darle algo de privacidad a Archie que no podía separarse del balcón por el que salió Candy.

 _Candy… Yo siempre estuve celoso de Anthony…_

\- "Ya no sé qué hacer Stear… Me di cuenta desde la llegada de Annie a esta escuela que estoy _…_ Que yo estoy…"

Stear se encontraba absorto mirando su barco volar por los aires. El ambiente en la habitación se había tornado muy tenso.

\- "¿Me estás escuchando Alistear?"

\- "¿Eh? Sí… Sí Archie"

\- "Es verdad que Candy no es como las otras chicas…" Archie comenzaba a dudar si era verdad que su hermano había escuchado el inicio de su confesión, Stear se veía tan lejano, concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Archie bajó la mirada y pensó para sí mismo.

 _Quizás fue porque nuestro primer encuentro fue tan bello… Se introdujo en mi corazón de una manera muy natural._

Stear por su parte también se encontraba mirando el pasado protagonizado por la misma chica.

 _Es tan vivaz, tan dinámica… Una chica realmente increíble._

El barco de Stear se estrelló aparatosamente en el suelo.

\- "¡Espero que venga mañana! Tengo ganas de volver a verla." Archie finalmente logró cerrar las puertas del balcón y volver a ambos a la realidad.

\- "No vale la pena Archie, me tomará al menos cuatro días arreglar esto." (*2)

Con el mismo secreto deseo, ambos hermanos se alistaron para dormir sin volver a tocar el tema, esperando encontrar a esa traviesa pecosa en sus sueños.

* * *

(*1)

Esa noche Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas sin parar de un lado a otro en su cama.

\- "¿Qué puedo hacer? No consigo quedarme dormida…"

Levantándose se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su diario. Podría contar muchas cosas, el nuevo experimento de Stear, cómo encontró la foto de Anthony… Pero no podía evitarlo, sus pensamientos volvían siempre a la triste mirada de Terry.

Suspirando cerró su diario salió al balcón y mirando al cielo hizo una oración.

 _Oh Señor, por favor alivia el dolor de Terry…_

 _No permitas que se atormente sólo porque yo descubrí sin querer su secreto…_

 _Terry, yo no diré nada, así que no te preocupes por favor._

* * *

Al otro lado de aquel bosque, Terry se encontraba recargado sobre su balcón, observando los árboles en medio de la oscuridad. Candy había descubierto su secreto, pero eso no era lo que en realidad le molestaba, sino la razón por la que había guardado la fotografía hasta ese momento. Había desfigurado el rostro de la mujer e incluso había escrito palabras ofensivas en ella, sin embargo, su necio corazón no pudo separarse de ese objeto. Este pensamiento lo puso furioso.

Terry se había reído de sí mismo por haber decidido cruzar el océano ese invierno, impulsado por emociones incontrolables. Había ido hasta allá ¿Y qué había obtenido como respuesta? Eleanor Baker no había ocultado su vergüenza, se lo dejó muy claro cuando lo último que escuchó de ella fue un " _no le digas a nadie que yo soy tu madre, nadie puede saberlo._ "

\- "¡Que se vayan todos al diablo!"

Terry lanzó un florero contra la pared, éste se hizo pedazos tal y como sucedió con su corazón esa fría noche de invierno en la que decidió que él no tenía más una madre. Tomó su capa y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a los establos.

Candy sacaba de su preciada caja sus objetos más valiosos. La cruz de la Señorita Pony, el broche del príncipe… Y ahora, la foto de Anthony, sus tesoros tan llenos de recuerdos. Cada uno de ellos había llegado a ella en momentos de lágrimas: durante una despedida, tras una mala jugada de Eliza, y ahora veía la sonrisa de Anthony tras una accidentada noche en la que estuvo a punto de dejarlas salir.

\- "Anthony… Hacía tanto que no veía tu sonrisa. Todo es ahora un recuerdo, momentos que no volveré a tener… Si tan solo no se hubiera realizado esa cacería… Si no hubiera estado esa trampa para los zorros…"

En el silencio abrumador de la noche todo podía ser escuchado. Las puertas del balcón de Candy aún estaban abiertas y a lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor de unos cascos.

\- "¿Eh? Es un caballo… ¡Sí, es un caballo! ¡Lo escucho! … ¡Anthony!"

Candy se vio envuelta en una ensoñación. El momento traumático que había vivido se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, en esta ocasión era todo tan real. Como por arte de magia, de pronto Candy se vio de nuevo reviviendo ese día.

\- "No… ¡No montes ese caballo! ¡Anthony no vayas! …" Salió corriendo por el pasillo como poseída por una fuerza extraña hasta que llegó a la salida del dormitorio de chicas. Abrió la puerta y una vez más gritó el nombre de Anthony, mientras intentaba llegar a él, sin notar que estaba al pie de la escalera.

Terry era quien estaba cabalgando cerca de allí sin querer, pues había decidido hacer una ruta más amplia para que Teodora pudiera correr tanto como quisiera… Por ese motivo y porque además, con un poco de suerte, quizás sería visto por alguna de las hermanas para provocar su ira y poder desahogar un poco la rabia que lo estaba consumiendo.

A lo lejos vio como una silueta salía por la puerta, pero no era una monja. Una maraña de cabellos rubios y un blanco camisón se veían claramente y, sin poder evitarlo, la vio rodar escaleras abajo.

\- "¡¿Quién…?! … ¡Cuidado!" Terry salió disparado hacia donde había caído la figura en blanco. Bajó de su caballo a toda velocidad y la tomó en sus brazos para descubrir que era Candy, ella parecía estar en un trance en el que balbuceaba sin parar.

\- "Candy… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Respóndeme… ¿Candy?"

\- "No… Anthony… No montes… Caballo… La trampa, no…" Candy parecía no volver en sí.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, Terry entró con Candy en brazos hacia la guardia de noche. En ella encontró a la hermana Margaret que casi se desmaya del susto.

\- "¡Cielos Hermana! ¡No se desmaye usted también! Me será imposible cargarlas a ambas ¡Rápido, traiga la llave de la enfermería!"

Torpemente la monja buscó la llave y se dirigieron juntos a la enfermería. Abrió la puerta y fue en busca de la Hermana Gray.

\- "Anthony…"

 _Candy ¿A quién llamas? Me pareció que dijiste ese nombre antes._

Los ojos de Candy comenzaron a humedecerse hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin parar por sus mejillas. Terry se inclinó sobre ella y con su mano acarició las mejillas de Candy enjuagando sus lágrimas tanto como pudo. Se escuchó un rumor de pasos y se vio obligado a salir de allí por la ventana. Nunca le habían gustado los interrogatorios.

\- "Si Madre Superiora, el Sr. Grandchester trajo a Candy… No sé lo que sucedió, al parecer rodó por la escalera."

\- "¿Qué hacía el Señor Grandchester a esta hora paseando por los jardines?... ¡¿Y dónde es que está?!"

Terry había desaparecido y Candy comenzaba a volver en sí.

\- "¿Candy? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacías afuera a esta hora de la noche?"

\- "¿Eh? Yo… ¿Qué ha pasado?"

\- "¡Eso es precisamente lo que queremos saber Señorita Andley!" La voz de la Hermana Gray variaba entre la preocupación y la molestia.

\- "Yo me fui a la cama cuando se dio la señal de apagar las luces… Y luego… Creo que estaba soñando con…"

\- "Seguramente soñaba que era un pájaro ¿No?" Interrumpió sarcásticamente la Hermana Gray.

\- "No Madre, soñé que era un ángel y volaba por el cielo…"

\- "¿Y cómo fue que Terrence te encontró después de haberte caído por las escaleras?"

\- "¿Te… Terrence me encontró?"

\- "¿Tampoco recuerda eso Srta. Andley?"

\- "Yo… no…"

\- "Señorita Andley, en las siguientes noches dormirá atada a la cama y se cerrará con seguro su puerta ¿Puede caminar hasta su habitación?"

\- "Creo que sí Madre."

De camino a su habitación Candy pensaba en Terry.

Terry me llevó a la enfermería… Yo sentí unas manos que dulcemente me acariciaban el rostro… No era Anthony como creí, sino Terry… Pero no, no puede ser tiene que ser un error, él estaba tan molesto conmigo.

Un rumor en la oscuridad la sacó de sus ideas. Creyó ver a Terry recargado en uno de los árboles.

\- "¿Ahora qué le pasa Señorita Andley?"

\- "¿A mí? No es nada, de verdad me siento muy bien Hermana."

Siguieron caminando hasta que Terry las perdió de vista.

 _Sólo se había desmayado, ¡Qué susto me ha dado ese Tarzan Pecosa!…_

 _Anthony… ¿Quién podrá ser? No es la primera vez que lo nombra. Cuando se desmayó en el bosque balbuceaba el mismo nombre._

 _¿Por quién llorará?_

* * *

El incidente de la fotografía esa misma noche había quedado casi en el olvido para Terry, sin embargo, algo dentro de él se encendió con un enfado que ni él mismo entendía. Esa Candy llorona y temblorosa no le gustaba nada, no comprendía cómo podía ser la misma chica que lo encaraba valiente y le daba órdenes.

Lidiando con su enfado Terry dejó a Teodora en el establo y se dirigió a su habitación tratando de dejar de pensar en Candy.

Candy por su parte se fijó un claro objetivo ¡Tenía que agradecerle a Terry lo que había hecho esa noche por ella…! ¡Y también quería pedirle perdón!

Con esa firme intención se sumió en un sueño profundo lleno de imágenes confusas de un Anthony sonriente, al rostro serio de Terry.

* * *

Notas:

Todos los (*1) corresponden a fragmentos de CCFS de wattpad, la traducción del italiano que corresponde a sus respectivas autoras originales.

Todos los (*2) son fragmentos tomados del manga.

Finalmente encontrarán algunos ajustes que he hecho por aquí y por allá. Espero no enredarlas. Toda la parte de lo que yo creo que hizo Terry antes de entrar a la habitación y sorprender a Candy con la foto de Eleanor me lo he imaginado yo. El resto como verán es 90% de CCFS y el manga, con unos toquecillos del anime.

Les mando fuertes abrazos a todas, me atrasé un día en actualizar y no me ha dado tiempo de dar gracias a cada una he tenido una semana de locos y ésta no pinta para empezar mejor :( pero créanme que les agradezco desde el corazón, las leo y el próximo capítulo sigo esperando sus reviews, ideas, sugerencias, etc. Viene una parte aún conocida por nosotras y luego varios capítulos que he construido para llenar espacios hasta un poco antes de mayo para dar paso al Festival y… el BESO me emociona llegar a esa parte jejeje.

¡Grandiosa semana chicas!


	11. Chapter 11

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo contiene una mezcla entre escenas que conocemos del anime, detalles de CCFS y partes que he llenado con mi imaginación con la única intención de esparcimiento.

 **Capítulo 10.**

 **El corazón de una mujer.**

(*1)

Marzo se acercaba rápidamente, día tras día el viento y la luz matutina se hacían más cálidos. El sol que se filtraba al interior del Colegio era más luminoso e incluso el espíritu de Candy se había despejado. Aunque la rutina seguía igual, las rígidas reglas eran las mismas e incluso Annie continuaba comportándose como si no notara su presencia. Seguía a Eliza como si de eso dependiera su vida, lo cual la complacía a tal grado, que había dejado de acosar a la tímida chica.

 _Me pregunto si Annie encuentra difícil estar con Eliza. Es precisamente el tipo de persona que ella no soporta…_

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento le provocó a Candy una punzada en el pecho, de alguna manera, si había una persona que ahora Annie no podía soportar, era la misma Candy. Si no fuera por Patty, que en ocasiones le hablaba en secreto, evitando las miradas de Eliza y Luisa, probablemente hubiera desfallecido en esta gran soledad, y bueno, además estaban Stear y Archie, sus paladines.

Ensimismada comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

Aún no había podido ver a Terry y ya habían pasado semanas sin encontrarse. Candy quería decirle que no diría una sola palabra de… De ese secreto… Y también, agradecerle por haberla ayudado esa noche.

Candy había acudido a la Falsa Colina, algunos días había recorrido el bosque, y por momentos, incluso llegó a acercarse al área de los establos, con todo el temor que ésta le provocaba.

Ese día, tras las clases de la mañana Candy nuevamente se encontraba inquieta. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se encontraría Terry. Lo había visto tan molesto, sin embargo, después la había ayudado cuando rodó por la escalera y no sólo eso, ella estaba segura de haber sentido una mano cálida que limpiaba sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado. Por más que quisiera pensar que era la mano de Anthony la que la rozaba suavemente sus mejillas, sabía que eso era imposible… Solamente Terry había estado con ella esa noche. Pensando en esto Candy caminaba en círculos tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Eliza estaba con Luisa observándola sin perder detalle, cuando por fin decidió dirigirse en dirección a la Falsa Colina con la intención de encontrar a Terry.

\- "¿A dónde irá esa? A menudo va sola al bosque ¿verdad? Estoy segura que irá a tramar alguna cosa. Debemos descubrirla y acusarla con la Madre Superiora."

Eliza llena de ira pensó que debía hacer algo para que expulsaran a Candy, no soportaba verla cada día, menos aún, cuando había dejado de cometer tantos errores y sus posibilidades de ridiculizarla se habían reducido.

\- "Últimamente ya no comete tantos errores ¿No lo creen?" Comentó Luisa

Incluso sus amigas más cercanas se habían acostumbrado ya a la presencia de Candy y eso simplemente no lo podía tolerar. Eliza la fulminó con la mirada.

\- "¡Es sólo porque es buena fingiendo! ¡No olvides que quienes vienen de un orfanato son grandes descaradas!"

Otra de las amigas de Eliza decidió respaldarla para ganársela.

\- "¡Tienes razón! Va por ahí con ese aire de pertenecer a este Colegio, como si siempre hubiera estado aquí, y parece que ha puesto de su parte a Patty, las he sorprendido conversando juntas."

\- "¡Esa estúpida de Patty me deja sin palabras! ¡Luisa, no debes de hablar más con ella! ¿Qué clase de persona quisiera tratar con alguien que viene de un orfanato? ¿Estoy en lo correcto Annie?" Eliza se volvió hacia la silenciosa chica buscando volver a todas de nuevo en contra de Candy.

\- "Bueno… Yo…" Annie no podía más que balbucear sintiendo la fija mirada de Eliza sobre ella. Después, sacudió su cabeza.

\- "¡Es obvio que nadie puede desear una cosa así!" Se auto respondió Eliza.

Luisa y las otras chicas asintieron, Annie se esforzó en imitarlas, pero cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra orfanato, se sentía muy mal. Siempre temía delatarse y que sus compañeras notaran algo. Aún en ese momento se sentía tan nerviosa que temía que alguna se diera cuenta como si pudieran leer dentro de ella.

De repente Eliza de levantó decidida.

\- "¡La seguiré en secreto! ¡Estoy segura de que va al bosque a tramar alguna cosa!"

\- "¡Iremos contigo!" Exclamaron las otras chicas.

\- "No. Si nos movemos todas juntas, no pasaremos inadvertidas ¡Además ustedes no saben moverse con gracia!"

Eliza las paralizó con una mirada fulminante y empezó a correr haciendo tanto ruido que las otras chicas rodaron sus ojos sin decir una palabra.

 _No creo que esa se quede tranquila. ¡Seguramente debe haber una razón para que vaya tanto al bosque! ¡Juro que la atraparé con las manos en la masa! ¡Ella debe dejar este Colegio!_

* * *

Esa mañana había despertado con las emociones y el estómago menos revueltos.

Cada uno de los días que siguieron a la noche del incidente con Candy, Terry los había pasado tratando de superar el hecho de haber reconocido que, una parte de él seguía deseando "algo" de esa mujer que decía ser su madre. No había otra explicación que le ayudara a entender por qué había guardado su fotografía.

Su estómago parecía dar vueltas dentro de él al recordar cómo había amenazado a Candy. Sus ojos acuosos lo llenaban de remordimiento; nunca fue su deseo asustarla, y a pesar de haberlo conseguido sin intención, esa chica había permanecido de pie, e incluso le había pedido perdón. Había permanecido de espaldas, pero aún sin darse la vuelta pudo escucharla claramente. Su voz temblaba, pero lo había dicho con firmeza.

Después, el incidente de las escaleras lo había confundido aún más ¿Qué hacía esa chica corriendo por la escalera de noche? ¿Qué cosa podría haber provocado esas lágrimas en su rostro? ¿Qué tenía que ver un chico en todo esto? ¡Era toda una Tarzan Pecosa!

Terry se sobó las sienes tratando de dejar de pensar. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y de momento no había nada qué hacer. Con ese pensamiento decidió salir de su encierro y caminó lentamente hacia el bosque. Quizás un rato de cabalgata le haría bien.

Mientras caminaba hacia los establos pudo escuchar las risas de un grupo de chicos que se encontraban de rodillas escondidos tras los arbustos. Se ocultó tras los árboles observando qué era lo que esos _mocosos americanos_ tramaban.

\- "¡Allí viene! Mi hermana dice que Candy parece esconder algo que no quiere que nadie vea. Si llegara a ser así…"

\- "¡Sería divertido saber lo que esconde!"

\- "Silencio."

Unos apresurados pasos se escucharon a un costado de ellos. Cuando se alejaban de ahí Neil se levantó.

\- "Muy bien, ahora trataremos de descubrir el secreto de Candy."

Los tres chicos comenzaban incorporarse para seguirla cuando una profunda y firme voz se escuchó.

\- "¡Neil!"

\- "¿Eh? ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"

\- "No es cosa de hombres averiguar el secreto de una mujer." Terry hizo su aparición tras los árboles y un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Niel.

\- "¡Terrence!"

\- "¡Tú no tienes nada que ver! ¡Apártate!"

\- "Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver Niel." Con una sonrisa confiada Terry apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos. Con su experiencia en peleas callejeras, podría vencer a esos tres con una mano atada a su espalda.

\- "¡Vamos muchachos!"

Los ilusos chicos creían tener una ventaja al ser mayoría. Sin embargo, muy pronto Terry los dominó. Dejó para el final a Niel que cobardemente se ocultaba tras sus amigos y no había tenido más remedio que arremeter contra él viéndolo de espaldas mientras azotaba contra el suelo a uno de sus secuaces. Fácilmente Terry lo tomó del brazo torciéndolo dolorosamente y obligándolo a arrodillarse.

\- "¡Vamos! ¡Pelea!"

Terrence decidió soltarlo, temía que terminara llorando.

\- "¡Me las pagarás!" Niel se alejó hipando en compañía de sus amigos.

Terry simplemente se sacudió el polvo y se dirigió los establos. Teodora lo recibió sonando sus cascos sobre el suelo de paja, últimamente él la había visitado con mayor frecuencia, y el imponente animal tenía prisa por salir y correr por todo el lugar.

Esa hermosa yegua había sido uno de los pocos regalos que su padre le había hecho y él no había simplemente olvidado. En cierta forma Terry se identificaba con esa criatura. Cuando era pequeña había sido apartada de su madre para ser recluida en un obscuro y parco lugar donde los días pasaban sin saber cuál sería su futuro. Conmovido, Terrence procuraba cuidar a esa yegua y darle las atenciones que él mismo no había recibido; disfrutaba peinando su hermoso pelaje, la ensillaba cuidadosamente y le daba gusto corriendo a toda velocidad sintiendo como el viento cortaba sus rostros, algo que él mismo amaba.

Teodora era toda su compañía, y al mismo tiempo, innumerables veces se había convertido en su única fuente de desahogo. Eran simplemente ellos dos, compañeros y amigos.

Esa tarde disfrutó nuevamente junto a su amiga, los últimos vientos del invierno. Ambos se deleitaron con el olor de la hierba que crecía rápidamente llenando todo el terreno de una hermosa alfombra verde. El aroma del bosque y del campo de los narcisos llenó nuevamente sus pulmones y ambos, exhaustos y tranquilos finalmente regresaron al punto de partida.

Tras dejar a Teodora en su corral, con la promesa de una nueva cabalgata en los días siguientes, Terry encontró el árbol perfecto para pasar el resto de su tarde, colgó su chaqueta de equitación en un sitio cercano y subió ágilmente en él. Sus ramas le daban la impresión de acogerlo; desde ese sitio, todos los problemas se veían agradablemente más lejanos. Colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de su momento de paz.

* * *

 _(*1)_

 _¿En dónde está Terry?_

De nuevo Candy se encontraba buscándolo.

 _Terry…_

 _Cuando lo recuerdo así… Su mirada tan fría._

 _Comparado con Anthony quien me dejó un recuerdo tan tierno y alegre…_

 _Pero él, está tan triste…_

 _¡Terry quiero volver a verte! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!_

Exhausta, Candy se apoyó en un árbol. Lo había buscado por largo tiempo en la Falsa Colina, en la escuela de equitación, en los establos, y sólo quedaba registrar el bosque. No había podido encontrarlo. Deseaba tanto disculparse y hacerle entender cómo se sentía…

Su corazón se apretaba dentro de ella al recordarlo. Nunca fue su intención herirlo.

…

 _Terry… Te ruego que me creas al menos esto… Nunca le diré nada a nadie._

…

Las palabras de Terry sonaron en su mente.

… _Si tú se lo dices a alguien…_

La voz desesperada de Terry y su triste mirada quedaron impresas en el corazón de Candy, ella pensaba que podía entender cómo se había sentido en ese momento.

 _Tal vez… Tal vez de algún modo él y yo nos parecemos…_

Terry, el hijo de un ilustre noble con un secreto oscuro, y Candy, una huérfana que ni siquiera sabía quiénes habían sido sus padres. Más allá de los orígenes y de la educación que habían recibido, tal vez, algunas veces, las almas de las personas provienen de un mismo lugar.

Una ráfaga de viento sopló y a lo lejos movió un pedazo de tela roja. Candy la miró fijamente y creyó ver colgando de una rama, la chaqueta que una vez le había visto puesta a Terry.

 _Sin duda debe estar por aquí, tumbado de nuevo en el suelo, como una piedra…_

Candy sonrió ante ese pensamiento…

… _Una piedra que puede oler el perfume de los narcisos._

La profunda voz de Terry se escuchó en su cabeza.

Iba a correr en esa dirección cuando tuvo la impresión de que era observada. Se giró y por un instante pudo ver cómo algo detrás de un arbusto se agitó, y una cinta de color amarillo se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol.

 _¡Como pensaba! ¡Es Eliza!_

Candy suspiró exhausta, parecía que Eliza y las otras chicas no habían encontrado nada mejor que hacer que volver a acosarla.

 _Quieren estudiar mis acciones para encontrar cualquier cosa útil con qué atormentarme. Será mejor tener cuidado, si me encuentro con Terry ahora, ella es capaz de hacer un escándalo. Pero… ¡Quiero pedirle perdón a Terry si está cerca!_

Aunque entendía las intenciones de Eliza y lo desagradable que sería que la sorprendiera con Terry, no podía olvidarse de él, considerando las pocas ocasiones en que podía encontrarlo y justo había podido ver su chaqueta ¡Tenía que encontrarse cerca de ahí!

Estuvo por un momento indecisa sobre qué hacer. Al final se decidió, dando un gran suspiro puso sus manos tras su cabeza y tomando valor, gritó a todo pulmón.

\- "¡Atención! Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón."

Y después, no podía simplemente ponerse a gritar todo lo que quería decirle a Terry, así que decidió hacer algo más.

 _¡No soy buena cantante, pero qué más da!  
._

\- "¡Lo siento, perdóname…

No tenía ni idea…

Quédate tranquilo, créeme.

¡Mantendré mi boca cerrada!

Lo juro por mis pecas…! 

.

Candy había improvisado una canción en ese momento. La letra y música las había compuesto de emergencia, pero si realmente Terry estaba en los alrededores, le serviría para comunicarle sus propios sentimientos sin que Eliza se pudiera dar cuenta de nada.

Entonando sin parar su canción, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del bosque. Cada vez la melodía cambiaba ligeramente, pero con el tiempo empezó a tomar una forma estable e incluso empezó a pensar que no era tan mala. Continuó cantándola aún más alto.

Terry la seguía con la mirada.

 _¡Pero qué mal canta!_

 _¡¿Lo jura por sus pecas?!_

 _¡No había necesidad de ponerse a cantar una canción tan graciosa!_

 _._

\- "Candy… Estoy seguro… Te creo ¿sabes?" Murmuró para sí sonriendo mientras la veía alejarse rumbo al sendero que conducía al edificio principal.

 _Candy…_

.

En ese momento lo sacó de sus pensamientos un ruido repentino, como si alguien golpeara los pies contra el suelo. Tomando una rama se inclinó para mirar hacia abajo. Vio a una chica pataleando furiosamente.

\- "¡Pero qué chica tan tonta! ¡Sabía que tenía la cabeza hueca! Después de todo creció en un orfanato… Pero… Después de vagar sin rumbo ¿Qué hace? ¡Se pone a gritar como una histérica y no contenta con ello, canta una cosa sin ningún sentido! ¡Sólo perdí mi tiempo siguiéndola!

Después de haber gritado toda su frustración, Eliza empezó a caminar mirando altivamente hacia arriba cuando de repente…

\- "¡Ahh!"

Se escuchó un crujido y la figura de la muchacha desapareció. Terry no sería capaz de dejarla a su suerte así que bajó ágilmente del árbol riendo.

\- "Terminaste cayendo en la zanja por no fijarte por dónde caminas!"

Tras los desaires de Eliza y su altiva actitud, Terry movió perplejo la cabeza con una negativa, se inclinó, y le tendió la mano. Tras su inicial rechazo, llamándolo delincuente, y sus amenazas de que no le compartiera este desafortunado evento a nadie, finalmente aceptó su ayuda y salió del agujero.

Terry se alejó ignorándola. Le alegraba que no se hubiera hecho daño, sin embargo, chicas como esa simplemente no eran para él. Caminó para recuperar su chaqueta, se la echó al hombro y se alejó de allí.

Este simple gesto de amabilidad bastó para hacer surgir en Eliza un sentimiento del que no pudo desprenderse a partir de ese momento.

 _Terrence… Eres realmente un noble… Y eres mucho más caballero de lo que se dice por ahí…_

No pudo evitar sonreír, le pareció entender perfectamente por qué sus compañeras, aunque estaban algo atemorizadas por su presencia de chico malo, se sentían tan atraídas por él.

Una vez que regresó al dormitorio, Eliza seguía encantada pensando en la sonrisa de Terrence. Si había sido tan amable con ella, sin duda era porque albergaba algún sentimiento hacia ella y eso llenaba su frío corazón de una gran calidez y emoción. Esta terrible confusión cobraría un alto precio en el rumbo que tomarían los futuros eventos.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Todos estos inicios de capítulo indican que he tomado una parte casi literal de CCFS, algunos hechos se combinan con lo visto en el manga y el anime.

Los pensamientos de Terry casi pertenecen por completo a mi imaginación. Es una pena que tengamos tan poquito sobre él así que he decidido inspirarme y darle continuidad a los sentimientos de Terry, con ello armé su reacción tras el incidente con Candy y su amor por su bellísima compañera de cuatro patas.

* * *

Me hace una enorme ilusión saber que varias de ustedes han estado siguiendo la historia. Con decirles que con 10 capítulos he llegado a 100 reviews, desde mi corazón se los agradezco. Cada cosa que me comentan me alegra y hace que esta tablita salvavidas que es escribir, me reditúe enormemente dándome una dosis de felicidad. La verdad es que había sido sólo lectora y ahora entiendo la maravillosa inspiración que es escribir, así que a ustedes lectoras mías y escritoras de fics, les doy las gracias y comparto su sentir.

Y para ustedes…

Skarllet northman gracias querida, luego me ando quebrando la cabeza para adaptar los capítulos, espero seguir haciéndolo lo mejor posible, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas.

Guest1 Me hiciste el día con tu comentario. No es que me dé gusto andar de incumplida, pero me halagó mucho saber que hay alguien que espera los domingos a que actualice. El beso se aproxima.

Stormaw qué te digo, yo también lloré cien veces con ese capítulo, pero gracias ese evento Candy y Terry pudieron encontrarse en el momento justo.

Eli jijiji a mí también me parece que huele a celos.

Lizethr me alegra tenerte de vuelta y haciendo maratones. Gracias por tus bellas palabras, sigo intentando apegarme lo más posible para llenar espacios vacíos y dejarnos un saborcito más prolongado.

Mimie Grandchester un gusto tenerte por aquí, espero hayas podido ver la página. Esa versión de Wattpad hizo un enorme esfuerzo en ordenar cronológicamente, en otras versiones aparecen los pedacitos medio regados y hay que tratar de ordenarlos para entender bien qué pasa antes y después de qué.

Guest2 no llegaré a narrar los capítulos de la separación. Así que de Susana, en este fic, nada de nada. No te preocupes que le daré un final feliz acorde a CCFS.

Dianley Coincido, es una escena fuerte, llena de sentimientos, pero nos deja ver lo que hay detrás de la actitud de Terry.

AlexaPQ Me encantan tus comentarios tan vinculados a la historia, creo que a mí me pasa igual cuando leo una historia. Inicialmente sólo había escrito que Terry había cabalgado, tu comentario acerca de lo mucho que te gustan las escenas en las que cabalga me inspiró para alargarla tantito más y hablar un poco de su amor por Teodora. Y claro que esa escena del árbol en Escocia, más adelante, estará incluida, me encanta esa escena en la que Candy comienza a notar que está cambiando, y saber que Terry ha sido cómplice y detonante de ello. Y sí, seguiré la continuidad del manga y CCFS… Escocia para mí, es la cima de muchos eventos ¡Y para que podamos llegar a ella tiene que haber antes un beso!

AyameDV comparto contigo el gusto por esta época. En Candy Candy mania (punto) wordpress (punto) com puedes leer el manga en pdf ¡Y descargarlo! Y en wattpad encuentras el CCFS. Te recomiendo mucho leerlo si te quedaste con mal sabor de boca pues ahí hay escenas con Terry que nos dejan claro el amor que hubo en esta época, y en el epílogo Mizuki nos da una esperanza para soñar que la pareja final de Candy puede ser Terry (nunca menciona el nombre pero nuestros corazones no lo necesitan para elegir).

Maquig gracias a ti por leer.

Phambe te eché de menos.

A quienes leen anónimamente gracias.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

En este capítulo he utilizado una de las escenas que conocemos del manga que por supuesto pertenece a sus respectivas autoras, el resto ha sido cosa de mi imaginación que he llenado con mi imaginación con la única intención de esparcimiento.

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **Aventuras nocturnas.**

Candy no sabía a ciencia cierta si Terry había sido capaz de escuchar su confesión o no. Gracias a la interrupción de Eliza, no había logrado encontrarse con él ¿Qué tal si se había confundido y no era su chaqueta? Y si lo era, pero la había olvidado días antes en ese lugar, y ni siquiera había estado por ahí ese día. Y qué tal si, aunque era su chaqueta y expresamente la había puesto en ese lugar, en ese momento se encontraba cabalgando lejos de ahí.

Las dudas que rondaban la cabeza de Candy no la dejaban en paz ¡En verdad quería saber si Terry había escuchado sus melodiosas disculpas!

Esa noche Candy reflexionaba mirando a la oscuridad de la noche.

 _Conocí a Terry en el barco, viniendo a Londres. Estaba llorando, ahora sé que era verdad, pero cuando me vio comenzó a reír._

 _La noche que descubrí su secreto su mirada era tan fría, había tanta desolación en ella y a la vez se veía tan enfadado conmigo y, sin embargo, acudió en mi auxilio al caer por la escalera... Sus manos fueron tan cálidas como quizás lo es su corazón ¿Cómo será Terry realmente? No puedo entenderlo._

Unos discretos toques se escucharon en la puerta de su habitación.

\- "¡Patty! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ven, pasa antes de que alguien te vea!"

\- "Hola Candy. Yo… Yo siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado."

\- "¿A qué te refieres Patty?"

\- "Bueno… Yo…" Patty hablaba con dificultad. La enorme vergüenza que sentía le hacía permanecer con su mirada baja, y con una voz tan débil que ni siquiera ella era capaz de escuchar.

\- "¡Patty! ¡No se diga más! Todo está bien entre nosotras."

\- "Eres mi amiga ¿Verdad Candy?

\- "Claro que lo soy Patty." La mirada de Candy tan alegre y su cálida presencia no le dejaron ninguna duda. Patty simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos dejando salir algunas lágrimas. Ella había estado rodeada de compañeras, pero nunca había tenido una amiga en la cual pudiera confiar.

\- "Candy, ayer que saliste hacia el bosque escuché algo. El hermano de Eliza y otros chicos estaban esperándote tras los arbustos. Quieren descubrir tu secreto."

\- "¡¿Mi… secreto?! ¿Cuál secreto?" Candy realmente se preguntaba qué era lo que ese par traía entre manos, sabía bien que Neil nunca hacía algo por iniciativa propia, debía ser idea de Eliza. Ahora entendía por qué la había estado siguiendo toda la semana.

\- "Sí, Candy ¿Tú no tienes secretos?" Patty la miraba con demasiado interés.

\- "No Patty, de ninguna manera. Lo que ves frente a ti, es lo que hay." Candy rió nerviosa y sacó su lengua juguetonamente tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

Un silbido se escuchó en la oscuridad. Parecía provenir de entre los árboles.

\- "¡Cielos! ¡Qué tarde se ha hecho, uuaahh!" Candy bostezaba exageradamente y se estiraba como si estuviera a punto de caer rendida en el suelo. – "¿Está bien si seguimos charlando mañana Patty?"

\- "¿Eh? Bueno, es que aún es temprano y yo pensaba que quizás podíamos…"

\- "No te preocupes Patty, en verdad, todo está bien. Podemos ir mañana a sentarnos en la Falsa Colina de Pony un rato y hablar de… De los animales."

\- "La Falsa… ¿Qué? ¿Cuáles animales Candy?"

\- "¡Vaya! Creo que estoy empezando a delirar Patty. Debo estar muy cansada ya ¡Nos vemos mañana!" Diciendo esto, Candy empujó suavemente a Patty fuera de la habitación y cerró su puerta. Esperó unos minutos tras ella hasta que escuchó sus pasos alejándose de allí.

\- "Candy, eres una chica extraña ¡Cómo quisiera compartirte que yo sí tengo un secreto!" Murmuró Patty mientras cerraba con seguro su puerta, y se dirigía hacia el baño donde su "secreto" chapoteaba alegremente.

 _Fiiiuuu unos minutos más y tendría que haberle explicado a Patty que tengo una cita con Stear y Archie._

Candy se dirigió a su balcón e imitó el sonido de una lechuza. Río por lo bajo, una nueva aventura la esperaba del otro lado del bosque. Nuevamente un silbido fue su respuesta. Decidida tomó su cuerda y saltó hacia los árboles balanceándose graciosamente. Llegó hasta el árbol frente a la habitación de sus primos y por un segundo miró la habitación contigua.

El balcón de Terry estaba cerrado y sus cortinas no permitían ver nada. Estaba en total oscuridad ¿Estaría él adentro? Quizás si lograra asomarse….

\- "¡Hey, Candy! No vayas a equivocarte nuevamente de habitación." Archie ya la esperaba en el balcón. La había visto dudar por unos segundos y no quiso correr riesgos.

\- "¡Archie! No, no me equivocaré esta vez gracias a ti ¡Hazte a un lado!" Diciendo esto Candy pegó un fuerte brinco que, sin embargo, fue excesivo. En esta ocasión, Archie y Stear habían puesto uno de los colchones en el suelo para evitar que aterrizara tan aparatosamente como acostumbraba; el cual de nada sirvió ya que el impulso de Candy la llevó hasta el otro lado, justo en donde el duro suelo comenzaba a mostrarse.

(*1)

\- "Candy ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡Me has asustado! La próxima vez podrías intentar brincar al colchón."

\- "¡Auch! Lo intentaré Archie, pero no te prometo nada." Dijo Candy sobándose la espalda y riéndose de su mal tino. Quizás si no hubiera estado tan distraída pensando en si Terry se encontraría en su habitación, habría logrado concentrarse lo suficiente para calcular su aterrizaje.

\- "¿Dónde está Stear?"

\- "¿Dónde crees? Está probando una de sus tantas locuras. Mira hacia arriba."

Candy siguió la dirección del dedo que marcaba Archibald justo arriba de sus cabezas y descubrió a Stear pegado al techo con unos curiosos guantes que parecían tener ventosas. Se le veía tan alegre.

\- "¡Stear!" terminó por exclamar Candy felizmente.

\- "¡Candy! ¿Qué te parece mi invento del hombre araña? ¡Aún nadie había soñado caminar en el techo, eh!"

\- "Stear… ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! Candy lo miraba sin perder detalle

\- "¡Ten cuidado Stear!" Archie no sabía si felicitarlo o tomar el colchón y aguardar a que su invento colapsara como sucedía en casi todas las ocasiones.

De pronto, una de las ventosas cedió mientras Stear trataba de moverse hacia la cama. Candy sólo atinó a taparse los ojos mientras un golpe seco se escuchaba en la habitación.

\- "Uff debe faltarle un poco de fuerza, afortunadamente la cama estaba justo debajo ¿Pero es un éxito al setenta por ciento ¿No lo crees Candy?"

\- "¡Dios Stear!¡No comprometas a Candy! Ella no sabe mentir. Me da vergüenza por ti." Archie reía a carcajadas, no perdió la oportunidad para molestarlo.

\- "¡Sólo tú puedes inventar estas cosas!" Candy reía alegremente al ver que Stear no se había hecho daño y se incorporaba aventando uno de sus extraños guantes-ventosa a Archie, logrando despeinarlo.

\- "¡Hey!" Exclamó Archie molesto, volviendo a poner cada uno de sus cabellos en su respectivo lugar.

 _Me siento muy bien con ellos… Me recuerda los buenos momentos en Lakewood…_

Candy recordó la foto de Anthony, en ella la miraba dulcemente y no pudo evitar que un destello de tristeza se instalara en sus ojos.

 _Alistear lo tiene en su corazón… Archibald también lleva su nombre en su corazón… Pero nadie lo nombra en voz alta…_

Notando la tristeza de Candy, Archie se dirigió al armario y sacó una elegante caja que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

\- "Candy ¿Quieres chocolate?"

Los ojos de Candy destellaron alegres. Las golosinas siempre habían sido su debilidad.

\- "¿Dónde los tenías escondidos Archie?" Stear se asombró de la capacidad de su hermano de introducir contrabando. Era un misterio cómo lograba hacerlo, ni siquiera él había podido introducir al Colegio todas las piezas y herramientas que hubiera deseado para fabricar sus inventos.

\- "El secreto es uno de mis puntos fuertes hermano…" Archie le guiñó un ojo a Stear sonriéndole con una doble intención. Stear sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y no era precisamente a la caja de chocolates.

Candy los miraba alegre ¡Cuánto quería a esos chicos!

\- "¡No nos permiten comer dulces en este lugar Candy! Ya debes haberlo descifrado después del par de meses que llevas aquí. Si te ven, pueden llegar a meterte en una celda."

\- "¡Una celda! ¿Es en serio? ¿Solamente por comer chocolates?" Candy llevaba tanto tiempo preocupada por otras cosas que no había notado cuánto había extrañado esos deliciosos sabores ¡Echaba mucho de menos las galletas de la hermana Lane!

\- "¿No lo sabes Candy? Al fondo del jardín se encuentra la celda de castigo. Está destinada a quienes han cometido una falta lo suficientemente grave como para ser expulsados. Para quienes son sorprendidos infringiendo reglas "menores" están los cuartos de meditación en la parte alta del edificio principal, son habitaciones pequeñas, austeras y ruinosas." Stear narraba esto en un tono serio y atemorizante. El rostro de Candy mostró una enorme preocupación. Estar recluida en cualquiera de esos lugares debía ser terrible.

\- "Sí Candy, así que ten cuidado." La solemne voz de Archie le dio el toque final a la misiva.

\- "No hay problema Stear. No se preocupen por mí." Candy sonrió nerviosa, restándole importancia al tema.

\- "Puras molestias desde que llegamos…" Archie se dejó caer en una tumbona con cara de niño pequeño en pleno berrinche. Candy lo miró divertida, Archie siempre sería un chico elegante y acomodado, definitivamente estas pequeñeces podían fastidiarlo, pero no así a ella, que durante años vivió lejos de todas esas comodidades que ahora la rodeaban.

Stear sirvió el té y juntos recordaron viejos tiempos. Candy acabó con la cara llena de chocolate y el estómago satisfecho de dulce.

Aún falta por hacerse la última prueba del barco volador, antes de empezar a usarlo para comunicarse entre habitaciones.

Unos toques en la puerta los pusieron sobre aviso.

\- "¡No! Debe ser una de las inspecciones, rápido Candy ¡Ocúltate!" murmuró Stear. – "¡Estamos perdidos si te ven! ¡Bajo la cama, vamos!" dijo tratando de no levantar la voz y soltando el control del barco volador que se estrelló haciéndose añicos.

\- "¡No quepo Stear!" Candy trataba de meterse bajo la cama, pero el espacio era muy reducido.

\- "Ven Candy, al armario." Archie la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta, sin embargo, estaba tan lleno de su contrabando que no cabía ni un alfiler.

Candy corrió hacia el balcón tomando el invento de Stear y se ocultó justo cuando la Madre Superiora en persona abría la puerta con su llave maestra.

\- "¡Reverenda Madre!" Corearon ambos hermanos a la vez.

\- "¡Alistear Cornwell! ¡Archibald Cornwell! ¿¡Qué hacen despiertos y con las luces encendidas a esta hora!? Las luces debían ser apagadas hace ya buen rato."

\- "De hecho necesitábamos la oscuridad total Madre. Verá, estábamos comparando cómo se ve la luna en Londres en comparación con cómo se ve en Estados Unidos." Improvisó Stear.

La Hermana Gray inspeccionó a Archie, su cara no era nada convincente, sin embargo, el argumento era creíble pues había llegado a los oídos de la Hermana Grey el interés que mostraba Alistear en la ciencia… Interés que la mayoría de las veces lo llevaba a hacer una serie de locuras, que él calificaba y defendía a capa y espada, como inventos apegados a la ciencia. Era un joven bastante fuera de lo común, pero brillante en las clases.

\- "En ese caso, entiendo. No los sancionaré, pero respeten las reglas."

\- "Sí Madre ¡Muchas gracias!"

\- "Seremos muy buenos." Respondió Archie.

De pronto la Hermana Grey vio tres tazas sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño.

\- "¿Me pueden explicar por qué hay tres tazas siendo ustedes únicamente dos?"

Archie y Stear se miraron con pánico.

\- "Bueno, es que yo Madre… Yo… Estaba realmente sediento y no he notado que ya había servido una taza previamente." Respondió Archie sin realmente expresar algo coherente.

\- "Revisen toda la habitación. No olviden el balcón ¿Qué hacen las puertas abiertas de par en par?"

\- "Es así como la luna se puede apreciar mejor Madre. Con el vidrio se puede llegar a distorsionar la imagen y a alterar la percepción de la distancia… Siendo así nuestra investigación resultaría un fiasco, por el simple hecho de haber permitido la manipulación del vidrio sobre nuestros espectrómetros oculares." Stear dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió de una manera tan segura que sonaba a verdad.

La Madre Superiora lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, mientras las otras monjas registraban la habitación y cerraban las puertas del balcón.

\- "Aquí no hay nadie más Reverenda Madre. Ni en el interior ni en el exterior de la habitación."

\- "Bien. Que sea la última vez que se infringen las reglas. Y usted Archibald Cornwell, desarrolle la paciencia y controle su gula, tiene toda la cara llena de… 'Té'." Dijo refiriéndose al menor de los hermanos.

Alarmado Archie tomó una servilleta y se limpió la cara. Había sido sorprendido comiendo chocolate, y aun así no había sido castigado como hubiera previsto. Únicamente asintió y miró hacia el exterior.

 _Candy, espero que hayas llegado con bien a tu habitación._

* * *

Del otro lado del bosque, Candy ya se encontraba cerrando las puertas de su propio balcón. Aparentemente no habían realizado ninguna inspección en el dormitorio de las chicas, todo estaba a oscuras y en calma.

 _Debo admitir que el nuevo invento de Stear ayudó ¡Tuve miedo, pero me encanta cómo se siente después de tener una aventura así!_

Con las prisas por salir del dormitorio de los chicos, Candy olvidó mirar por segunda vez si había luz en la habitación de Terry. Sin embargo, debido a la avanzada hora de la noche, era muy factible que se encontrara completamente dormido.

Animada se sentó frente a su escritorio, abriendo ligeramente las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz de luna que le permitiera escribir algunas palabras.

 _Hoy he tenido otra aventura emocionante ¡Mi corazón se alegra tanto cuando paso tiempo con Stear y Archie! Es una pena que sólo así podamos convivir. Me gustaría tanto poder hablar con ellos cada día, sin embargo, ya no me siento tan sola. Hoy por la noche recibí la visita de Patricia O'Brien, sé que seremos buenas amigas. Aunque hasta ahora no haya podido estar cerca de mí debido a la mirada amenazante de Eliza, sé que ha intentado ayudarme. Sigo sospechando que fue ella quien me dejó todas esas notas acerca para entender el poema en francés. Desde el corazón se lo he agradecido ¡Se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea!_

Agradecer… esta palabra le recordó a Candy un asunto pendiente, siguió escribiendo.

 _Ha sido un buen día, pero sigo sin lograr mi objetivo. No he podido disculparme con ese chico, tampoco he podido agradecerle el haberme ayudado aquella noche. No sé si me habrá escuchado en el bosque la última vez que estuve ahí. Podría dejarle una nota, pero si Eliza la llegara a encontrar armaría un gran escándalo que podría llevarme al cuarto de meditación o incluso, a la celda de castigo._

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, debía evitar a toda costa ser reprendida de esa manera. No podría tolerar decepcionar de esa manera al Tío abuelo William, tampoco quería preocupar de esa manera a Archie y Stear, y también temía a la reacción de la Tía abuela Elroy, seguramente pediría que dieran marcha atrás a su adopción si llegara a equivocarse de esa manera.

 _Seré muy cuidadosa, este objetivo será casi como un secreto ¡Qué curioso! Justo hace unas horas Patty me hablaba acerca de los secretos. Me pregunto si ella guardará alguno en particular. Yo… Yo creí no guardar ninguno, sin embargo…_

Los párpados de Candy comenzaron a pesar enormemente, así que decidió continuar después con ese tema. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa y antes de meterse a la cama rezó sus oraciones. En ellas pedía por la salud de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane, para que tuvieran energías para seguir guiando el orfanato donde creció. Pedía por la felicidad y la adopción de todos los pequeños que habitaban en el Hogar de Pony, y de aquellos afortunados que ya habían sido adoptados como Annie y Tom. Oraba por el bienestar de Archie y Stear, y secretamente pedía porque algunos de los inventos de Stear fueran un éxito para que no se desanimara y deseara seguir creando más cosas maravillosas.

Como imaginaba que el Tío abuelo era una persona mayor, pedía porque su salud se mantuviera estable y porque recibiera cada una de sus cartas. No había contestado ninguna, pero guardaba la esperanza de que George se las leyera durante sus largos viajes. También pedía por la Tía Elroy, también era una persona mayor, y el ser tan gruñona posiblemente afectara su salud, eso aunado al terrible dolor que compartían por la pronta partida de Anthony, sabía que la habían debilitado.

Su querido Anthony… Cada noche pedía por su feliz descanso, pero era incapaz de decir algo más. Sus ojos automáticamente se llenaban de lágrimas así que pasaba rápidamente a su siguiente petición.

Era la segunda vez que pedía por _él_ , juntó fuertemente sus pequeñas manos y firmemente en su mente recitó.

 _Y por último Señor, nuevamente te pido que por favor alivies el dolor de Terry… No permitas que sufra, y ayúdalo a tener momentos más alegres como el que he tenido yo el día de hoy… Aunque sea un chico tan extraño._

Se persinó y de un salto se metió a la cama con la firme convicción de llevar a buen término la misión " _disculpa y agradecimiento"_ a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Candy despertó antes de que las campanadas sonaran indicando a todos los estudiantes que debían levantarse y prepararse para el desayuno. Rápidamente se arregló y decidió salir a caminar. Recordaba haber visto a Terry caminando entre la bruma matinal, quizás esa mañana decidiera salir a dar una vuelta y pudieran coincidir para asegurarse de que había recibido su mensaje.

Las mañanas en el Colegio eran aún algo frías así que se abrigó y bajo silenciosamente por la escalera principal. El patio exterior la recibió luciendo completamente vacío. Candy no sabía si esperar un momento o echar a andar hacia el bosque, así que se sentó unos minutos en una de las bancas frente a los jardines que se mostraban aún sin una sola rosa.

 _Estos jardines deben estar llenos de rosas en la primavera… Falta tan poco para que sea primavera… La estación de las rosas…_

Candy frunció el ceño, definitivamente esos rosales no ayudarían mucho a su ánimo, así que tendría que idear un plan para no pasar demasiado tiempo en esa sección del Colegio.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y Terry no daba señales de planear aparecer por ahí, así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque con dirección al jardín posterior donde se encontraba la Falsa Colina. Había un gran silencio alrededor, solamente se escuchaba el rumor de sus pasos sobre la hierba.

 _Una vez escuché decir al señor Withman que cuando el bosque está en silencio algo anda mal, cuando se escucha el sonido de los pájaros todo parece estar en armonía y en perfecta paz… Me pregunto qué habrá de verdad en ello…_

Candy comenzaba a sentir cómo sus piernas temblaban un poco y dudo si debía seguir su camino, sin embargo, ella no era ninguna cobarde, no podría estar tranquila en clases pensando en que había dado la vuelta sin haber intentado encontrar a Terry aprovechando una magnífica oportunidad. Después de todo, era su objetivo ¿No?

Se dio ánimos a sí misma y continuó su camino. De pronto escuchó algo entre los arbustos ¿Sería Eliza de nuevo?

No, era imposible que Eliza renunciara a los interminables minutos que dedicaba a su arreglo personal, sobre todo ahora que no contaba con doncellas que le ayudaran a alistarse cada mañana ¡Esos caireles no se iban a acicalar solos!

¿Neil?

Definitivamente no, Neil, hasta donde ella sabía, era un perezoso incapaz de levantarse a menos de que fuera obligado.

Candy se detuvo un momento tratando de percibir algo más.

No había nada ahí.

 _¿Podrían ser… Fantasmas?_

Este pensamiento le causó mucho miedo. Recordó aquella noche en la mansión de Lakewood en la que Eliza y Neil la habían encerrado en la habitación del fondo del tercer piso, tras el corredor lleno de estatuas de cera de antiguos personajes Andley. El fantasma aparecía cuando la torre del sur anunciaba las diez de la noche…

Un pequeño proyectil pasó rozándola, pero a Candy le pareció haber sentido que alguien tocaba su hombro.

\- "¡Ahhhh! ¡Nunca me han gustado los fantasmas! ¡Candy sé valiente!" Candy cerró los ojos un momento tratando de tranquilizarse.

Las campanadas del desayuno comenzaron a sonar. Debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, así que dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso aliviada por haber encontrado un pretexto que la sacara de allí, ya encontraría otro momento para buscar a Terry.

...

Una risa se escuchó rompiendo el silencio, como un rumor en el bosque.

 _-_ "¡¿Así que miedo a los fantasmas, Señorita Pecas?!"

Terry, que había mirado divertido toda la escena interpretada por Candy, bajaba de un salto desde lo alto de uno de los árboles del sendero. Y no solamente había mirado ¡También era el responsable del proyectil que le había rozado el hombro!

A Terry le hubiera gustado haber tenido un momento con Candy para incordiarla por ese interesante descubrimiento ¡Un temor a los fantasmas! Incluso podría haberle contado de los muchos _fantasmas_ que solían vivir en las mansiones Grandchester, pero sobre todo en la Villa de Escocia.

¡Ya usaría esa información en alguna oportunidad!

Una ligera sonrisa se trazó en el rostro del aristócrata mientras se encaminaba hacia el comedor de los chicos. Había sido una verdadera coincidencia ver a Candy por la mañana deambulando por el bosque, normalmente él era el único con esa inusual costumbre, y aunque por un momento sintió que su íntimo espacio era invadido, en el fondo no le resultaba del todo molesto topársela de vez en cuando.

Sin saberlo, Candy estuvo más cerca de cumplir su objetivo de lo que creía.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Esta parte pertenece al manga.

He decidido usar esta escena anterior para dar más espacio entre lo que sucedió tras el descubrimiento de la foto de Eleanor y las escenas previas al festival de mayo, pues en el manga y en CCFS aparecen casi seguidos, por lo que me encuentro en un aprieto de libre creatividad para llenar uno capítulos antes de que descubran el secreto de Patty y la escena en donde Candy y Terry finalmente se encuentran en el Blue River Zoo, ya que respetando la continuidad de la historia, es cuando se vuelven a ver. Intentaré crear estas escenas para ver si logro que la historia vaya con nuestro calendario 😊 se aceptan sugerencias por supuesto.

Agradecimientos:

Gracias a todas las que me escribieron en el capítulo anterior… ¡No pensé lograr tantos reviews tan lindos! Esta vez se me recortó el tiempo pues pasé un par de días en cama tosiendo sin parar (coff coff), y con las prisas para lograr postear hoy domingo, no alcancé a añadir agradecimientos para cada una, pero ya saben, las leo siempre y la siguiente vez me pongo al corriente.

Para quienes se extrañan de que que no aparece su comentario (review) en seguida, como es tu caso querida Phambe, se debe a la moderación para perfiles no registrados en fanfic, y los "guest". Quienes tienen un perfil como tal, aparecen en cuanto postean. A veces tardo un poco en moderar, pero trataré de darme prisa para que puedan asegurarse de que aparecen sus reviews.

¡Gracias a todas, y que tengan una semana simplemente genial!


	13. Chapter 13

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es de mi autoría, con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras.

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **Una conexión de sentimientos.**

Durante las últimas semanas, Candy había estado muy ocupada preparando sus evaluaciones del trimestre. Incansablemente había ensayado junto con Patricia los modales para señoritas, recitaba casi de memoria las reglas para la vida y su pronunciación en francés había sufrido una franca mejoría. Había sido felicitada por un par de monjas que se habían sorprendido por su gran progreso.

Su gran desventaja eran las materias de las bellas artes, específicamente la música. El resto de sus compañeras conocían gran cantidad de datos de la historia del arte y de sus grandes figuras, además sabían tocar por lo menos un instrumento casi de manera perfecta, ya que habían tomado clases desde muy pequeñas. Patty, por ejemplo, era una ágil y seria violinista, Annie dominaba el piano con gran sensibilidad, incluso Eliza sabía tocar la flauta transversa, el arpa y tenía las bases del violín.

Candy hacía su mejor esfuerzo tratando de entenderse con alguno de los instrumentos, no era muy buena, pero sus maestras reconocían sus esfuerzos. De momento, eso era suficiente.

No había perdido de vista su objetivo de hablar con Terry, pero sencillamente el ritmo del Colegio había cambiado tan abruptamente, que no había tenido tiempo de ingeniárselas para continuar con sus caminatas por el bosque.

Por fortuna, Patty le hizo saber de la misa que se celebraría el domingo en honor de uno de los santos y fundadores de la Bretaña, San Pablo Aureliano, personaje que, además daba nombre al Real Colegio San Pablo, por lo que absolutamente todos los estudiantes, sin excepción ni privilegio, debían acudir a la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo ese domingo 12 de marzo.

¡Qué suerte que se reuniera a toda la comunidad de estudiantes! No sólo podría ver a Archie y Stear, sino que también, por fin podría encontrarse con Terrence.

Muy temprano por la mañana, las campanas de la capilla comenzaron a repicar convocando a la misa dominical. Esta vez Candy se aseguró de llevar el uniforme correcto y llegó con tiempo de sobra acompañada por Patty, sin embargo, al ser tan temprana hora muchos de los estudiantes aún no tomaban sus lugares en el recinto por lo que Candy y Patty fueron dirigidas para tomar asiento en las primeras filas.

¡Pequeño error!

Terrence jamás se sentaría en las primeras filas del lado de los chicos, y Candy no podría estar volteando hacia atrás a cada momento. Si Terry no protagonizaba un escándalo como el de la última vez que asistió a misa, sería francamente difícil notar si había asistido a la misma.

\- "¡Qué mala suerte!" suspiró Candy.

\- "¿Qué tienes Candy? Estabas muy animada esta mañana, incluso te levantaste temprano, aunque no nos dirigíamos al comedor para tomar el desayuno." Aseguró Patty con un toque de broma en su voz.

\- "¡Patty! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! La comida no es lo único que me motiva a levantarme temprano." Contestó Candy haciendo un gracioso puchero.

\- "Vamos Candy, dime ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo por la misa de hoy?"

\- "Bueno Patty… Es que… Nunca tenemos la oportunidad de convivir con los chicos y…" Candy pudo ver cómo Patty abría grandemente los ojos al escuchar la palabra "chicos" así que decidió especificar algunos de los nombres en los que estaba pensando. – "Bueno, en realidad… A mí me parecería genial presentarte a mis primos."

\- "¿Los chicos Cornwell?" dijo Patty comenzando a sonrojarse.

\- "Así es." Candy sonrió imaginando que para una chica tan tímida como Patty, probablemente hablar con chicos era algo muy poco común.

\- "Candy… Yo no creo que sea apropiado, después de todo son sólo unos minutos los que nos darán las Hermanas para saludarnos entre chicas y chicos, quizás sería mejor que vayas tú sola esta vez."

\- "Pero Patty, tengo semanas sin ver a mis primos, no sé cuándo podamos volver a reunirnos todos de nuevo."

Antes de que Patty pudiera seguir alegando, la Madre Superiora y el Padre encargado de oficiar la misa, entraron al lugar silenciado todos los murmullos al mismo tiempo, con su sola presencia.

 _¿Estará Terry aquí? Me pregunto si la Madre Superiora ha logrado encontrarlo… ¡Vaya que esa es una difícil misión!_

La misa comenzó y terminó sin ninguna sorpresa o eventualidad. Fue una celebración rápida pero solemne, una vez terminada, los estudiantes fueron invitados a salir y tenían poco más de cinco minutos para saludarse en el patio, tras lo cual debían de apresurarse a cambiar sus uniformes y dirigirse al comedor para tomar su desayuno y comenzar las clases del turno matutino.

Al darse la vuelta para salir, Candy creyó ver a Terrence parado cerca de la última fila, seguramente había sido su silenciosa forma de protestar por ser convocado a misa; sería impensable creer que había llegado tarde, Terry sólo simulaba que no era consciente del tiempo para sacar de quicio a las Hermanas, pero podría asegurar que él era una persona fiel a sus horarios y costumbres.

De pronto, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir arremolinándose en el exterior. Por unos momentos, Candy lo perdió de vista mientras Patty le decía algo que no pudo entender. Rápida y hábilmente Candy se las arregló para caminar hacia la salida. Creyó escuchar que alguien decía su nombre, probablemente era Archie pero Candy no podía perder tiempo, tenía una misión que cumplir.

Candy caminaba a toda prisa hacia el lugar donde había perdido de vista a Terry, que gracias a sus largas piernas le había sacado mucha ventaja. Por fin, a lo lejos, pudo mirar cómo se movía grácil y decidido entre la multitud de estudiantes, que trataban de toparse con sus respectivos conocidos y prospectos unos minutos, antes de que las monjas lograran acarrearlos hacia los dormitorios ¡Qué suerte que fuera tan alto! Eso ayudaba a verlo con mayor claridad.

Aunque, a decir verdad, ella no tenía que esforzarse mucho para saber hacia dónde se dirigía el inglés, y aunque aún no estaba segura de lo que le diría al tenerlo de frente, no dudó en seguirlo; parecía que sus pies se movían por sí solos, sorprendentemente sin tropezar, ya que sus ojos estaban concentrados en no perderlo de vista.

El agradable calor previo a la primavera comenzaba a sentirse, los rayos del sol alumbraban con mayor intensidad el sendero que llevaba a la Falsa Colina de Pony. Candy no se había equivocado, Terry se dirigía a _su_ colina. Comenzaba a darle alcance y se esforzó por no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención del chico.

* * *

Terrence estaba de pie, mirando hacia el horizonte. Su elegante figura bañada por el sol parecía resplandecer en la cima de la colina. Con las manos en los bolsillos y perdido en sus pensamientos, daba una apariencia de total melancolía. Los esqueletos que guardaba en su memoria bajo mil candados lo habían estado traicionando una y otra vez durante toda la mañana gracias a una temprana visita. De nuevo ese malestar tan familiar lo había invadido y no sabía qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos recordando el amargo trago de esa mañana.

Terrence se encontraba listo para salir hacia su caminata habitual cuando unos secos toques en la puerta lo sorprendieron. Se quedó observando la puerta como si con su mirada pudiera ahuyentar a quien osaba perturbarlo a tan temprana hora. Simplemente, no podía ser nada bueno.

Y no lo era…

La puerta se abrió de manera abrupta dando paso a cierto aristocrático personaje.

\- "¡Papá!"

\- "¡¿Acaso no te quedó claro que los modales que despliegas en este Colegio debían cambiar?!"

\- "Buenos días para usted también, Duque ¿Se refiere a esa clase de modales o los que heredé del lado americano?"

El Duque de Grandchester simplemente se pasó la mano por la cabeza en señal de hartazgo, un gesto bien conocido por él.

\- "¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que tú no posees en tu persona nada de esa mujer? ¿Acaso te sirvió de algo tu abrupta huida hacia América? ¿Quieres que te recuerde la calidez que obtuviste en ese "lado americano"?"

Terry simplemente lo miró con resentimiento, nunca dejaría de recordarle la desgracia que resultó para él ese viaje. No podía comprender el objetivo que buscaba cumplir su padre recordándole lo poco amado que era por quien se decía, era su madre. Si él no lo quería a su lado ¿Qué más le daba en dónde más buscara cariño, un hogar…?

\- "Te ausentarás del Colegio unos días, el Rey Jorge ** ha convocado a una reunión expresa que por supuesto incluye a nuestra familia… ¡A toda nuestra familia!" El Duque esperó por unos segundos la abrupta negativa de Terrence, preparándose para la escena que seguiría para dejarle claro que no era un asunto opcional. Pero Terry simplemente guardó silencio mientras miraba a través de su balcón.

\- "¿Me escuchaste Terrence? Dije que…"

\- "¡¿Te parece que estoy sordo?!" Gruñó Terrence harto de seguir escuchando al Duque. – "¿De pronto olvidaste quién soy y lo mucho que me odias? ¿O es que se trata de una reunión para vanagloriarse de los hijos bastardos de la gran nobleza inglesa?"

Un silencio atemorizante se estableció entre ellos. Al final el Duque terminó por darle la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- "Tu opinión no es relevante en estos asuntos, Terrence. Considérate notificado. Por la tarde vendrá un chofer a recogerte, y sobra decir que no quiero una sola queja que demore tu presencia en la Mansión."

Terry no se dio la vuelta, de espaldas escuchó la última frase de su padre y el discreto sonido de su puerta al cerrarse.

El viento de la colina lo hizo volver en sí al presente. Serían unos muy largos días los que le esperaban conviviendo con la familia del Duque y la monarquía inglesa murmurando en cuanto lo vieran llegar.

* * *

Candy se detuvo para observarlo, le preocupaba verlo así, solitario, ausente. Sabía que en cuanto se acercara a él, le tomaría el pelo y se burlaría de ella. Siempre lograba confundirla. Sin embargo, lo había estado buscando durante semanas y ahora estaba ahí… Con la mirada perdida y con sus pensamientos concentrados en algo que seguramente lo entristecía.

No podía ver su rostro al estar de espaldas a ella, pero casi podía asegurar que Terry no estaba bien, podía meter sus manos al fuego apostando que estaba triste. Aún no podía explicar cómo… Pero ella podía sentir la tristeza de Terry.

Candy abrió su boca sin saber qué decir…

"¿Hola Terry?" No, si él se enfadaba al encontrarse en un mal momento y se marchaba, habría perdido la oportunidad de decirle que sentía mucho lo ocurrido aquella noche y que le agradecía que, a pesar de estar tan molesto con ella, la hubiera ayudado cuando horas después rodaba por la escalera.

"Terry siento mucho lo de ya sabes qué y te juro que ni una palabra saldrá de mi boca acerca de ese asunto; yo te agradezco el que aquella noche tú… A pesar de…" No, definitivamente Terrence se marcharía sin escucharla, o empezaría a incordiarla demasiado pronto sin permitirle transmitir su mensaje, antes de que comenzar a burlarse de cómo sus pecas se movían al hablar, de su nariz chata o de cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que ver con ella.

¿Cómo decir todo lo que deseaba en pocas palabras?

¿Un lo siento y gracias sería suficiente? ¿Sabría él de qué estaba hablando y lo importante que era para ella decírselo de frente?

Las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Por su mente pasaban tantas ideas, tantas palabras, sin hallar alguna que se tradujera fielmente en lo que quería que Terry supiera.

Bueno, tendría que comenzar por decir algo… Como su nombre ¿no?

Al parecer eso era lo único que tenía claro.

Cerró los ojos para tomar valor, respiró profundamente y de nuevo abrió su boca para decir su nombre, cuando de pronto….

\- "¡Señorita Andley! ¿Qué hace aquí?" La firme voz de la Hermana Kreis resonó antes de que pudiera pronunciar el nombre de Terry.

\- "¡Hermana Kreis! …Yo sólo estaba…" Candy temía que la monja siguiera la línea de su mirada y viera a Terrence parado en la cima de la Colina. Si eso sucedía, no habría explicación que la salvara.

\- "Ninguna excusa que valga la pena Señorita Andley, márchese a su habitación, debe cambiarse para ir al comedor."

\- "¡Sí Hermana!" Candy no se atrevió a echar otro vistazo hacia la colina, le pareció mejor obedecer e intentar llevarse a la monja consigo. – "Me sentí un poco mareada entre la multitud de personas y quise tomar un poco de aire antes de volver."

\- "Entonces la llevaré a la enfermería, será mejor que la revisen."

\- "No será necesario Hermana Kreis, me siento un poco mejor, pero agradecería si me pudiera acompañar al dormitorio." Candy creyó adecuado permitirle a Terry unos minutos extra de privacidad, lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era un enfrentamiento con una de las Hermanas, y en realidad con una de las más severas.

\- "Está bien, la escoltaré para asegurarme de que está bien." Respondió la Hermana Kreis. Sin duda las jovencitas que asistían al Colegio padecían todo tipo de debilidades, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que unos minutos entre la multitud, hubieran afectado a una de las señoritas más acomodadas del Colegio. Una con comportamientos francamente extraños y poco adecuados a un ambiente educado; pero con el surgimiento de nuevos ricos que provenían de América, tampoco le era de extrañarse. Solamente en el viejo continente se encontraban los viejos ricos y las familias de la nobleza, relacionadas con la Corona.

Juntas y en absoluto silencio pasaron justo frente a Archie y Stear, Candy sólo les hizo un discreto guiño para que no se preocuparan ya que ambos la observaban con extrañeza. Había desaparecido, con rumbo al sendero del bosque, sin mirarlos, y poco después aparecía escoltada por una de las monjas. Ella tendría que aclararles qué había sucedido, en su próxima comunicación.

Stear se encogió de hombros resignado, habían perdido su oportunidad para saludarse brevemente. Archie por su lado, imaginaba cada palabra que escribiría en su próxima misiva, muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza.

¿Qué hacía Candy corriendo hacia el boque cuando sabía que ellos no se encontraban ahí? ¿Por qué no se había detenido cuando gritó su nombre, a riesgo de ser reprendido por las monjas por tener tan poco caballeroso comportamiento? Estaba seguro que lo había hecho con suficiente volumen, más de una persona se volvió para dedicarle una mirada de desaprobación.

Si lo había escuchado ¿Qué podía ser tan importante en el bosque como para que ella lo hubiera ignorado?

Y peor aún ¿Qué hacía yendo en la misma dirección en la que, un minuto antes, ese aristócrata inadaptado había desaparecido?

¿Sería posible que…?

Archie sacudió su cabeza, deseando sacar esas ideas de él ¡Tenía que ser una casualidad, una coincidencia! ¿Pero si no lo era?

¡Tenía que advertirle que tuviera cuidado con él!

Una alerta que lo perseguiría a partir de ese momento, se encendió irremediablemente dentro de Archie. No solo estaba decidido a no compartir a Candy, ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo con Anthony, porque ella así lo había preferido, y por el gran cariño que le había tenido a su primo; pero por ningún motivo lo haría con _él_.

* * *

Notas:

* San Pablo Aureliano. Festividad del 12 (13) de marzo. Pablo Aureliano es un santo galés del siglo VI que se convirtió en uno de los siete santos fundadores de la Bretaña. Construyó unas celdas y una capilla donde llevó durante varios años una vida de oración, meditación y estudio; después fue ordenado sacerdote, antes de su Santificación.

** Jorge V del Reino Unido (George Frederick Ernest Albert, 3 de junio de 1865 - 20 de enero de 1936) fue rey del Reino Unido y los dominios de la Mancomunidad Británica, del 6 de mayo de 1910 hasta su muerte en 1936.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias, ¡Sigo acumulando reviews! Me da gusto saber que los espacios que he ido llenando van teniendo sentido con la personalidad de cada personaje. Por lo general, trato de combinar las diferentes informaciones del manga, de CCFS y del anime. Para todas las que quedamos con un trauma severo debido al anime, les aconsejo leer CCFS pues ahí se entiende mucho mejor el amor entre Terry y Candy en toda esta época, mi favorita y la de muchas de ustedes.

Como les decía, mi Fic solamente llega hasta que los días del Colegio terminan así que ni Sussana, ni muerte de Stear, ni tantos desencuentros aparecerán aquí. Cada vez estoy más convencida de terminarlo acorde a lo que sabemos y dejar mi modificación de la historia para otro Fic diferente pues no me gustaría cambiar la historia ya que muchas me han dicho que no han podido encontrar las traducciones de CCFS y no quiero revolverlas con el giro que me gustaría que diera la historia, justo en el punto de la trampa de Eliza. En fin, falta de aquí a varios meses para decidir esto, así que ya les iré diciendo.

Me comen las ansias para escribir ya acerca del festival de mayo, aunque me gustaría poner unas cuantas escenas antes para que nos acerquemos en el calendario a tan glorioso evento. Seguiré el orden del manga y no del anime, me gustan mucho más todos los detalles del manga y de CCFS para esta parte y no esperar para colocar cierta escena que ya saben que cambia.

Para mi querida Guest que me ha dado sugerencias para esta parte, alargaré un poco más las escenas del baile para que disfrutemos de una Candy pelirroja (tomando la versión del anime) que sí logra bailar con Terry (acorde al manga).

¡Gracias por tu PM Stormaw! Espero hayas tenido en gran día recordando el valor de la mujer.

Espero poder dejar de toser sin parar para escribir capítulos más largos, me sorprendió una gripe que no me deja concentrarme, pero he aquí formalmente mi contribución semanal.

¡Que tengan una feliz semana pre primaveral!


	14. Chapter 14

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una primera parte que corresponde al manga (*1), una parte que la pueden encontrar en CCFS (Segunda parte, capítulo 8) (*2). Los pensamientos de Terry son de mi autoría. Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro. 

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Un Festival en puerta.**

(*1)

Candy estaba en la biblioteca absorta en sus pensamientos. Incluso el libro que sostenía, se encontraba completamente apoyado sobre la mesa, y su mirada no se dirigía específicamente hacia éste. Después de la breve visión de Terry de espaldas en la cima de la Falsa Colina, no había vuelto a saber más de él. Parecía haber desaparecido de nuevo, como aquella vez en que herido, dejó su habitación la noche en que ella había salido a buscarle medicinas.

Sumida en sus reflexiones no escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Delicadamente, tratando de no asustarla al verla tan ausente, una mano se posó en su hombro.

\- "¡Hola Candy! Te estaba buscando."

\- "¿Eh? ¿A mí…? ¿Quién…? ¡Stear!"

\- "Ven Candy, vamos al salón. La Tía Elroy nos envió regalos a todos."

\- "Pero ¿Para mí también?" Candy comenzaba a negar con la cabeza resistiéndose al entusiasmo de su primo.

\- "¡Por supuesto! Sobre todo, porque Archie y yo somos Cornwell, Eliza y Neal son Leagan. ¡Tú eres la única que lleva el apellido Andley!"

\- "Stear no quiero arruinar el entusiasmo, pero dudo mucho que la Tía…"

\- "¡No hay pretexto que valga, Candy! Tenemos unos minutos y hay que aprovecharlos." Diciendo esto, Stear jalaba a Candy por un brazo y la arrastraba fuera de la biblioteca. – "Archie está con su bella Annie y todos tenemos la autorización de la Madre Superiora para acudir al salón."

Finalmente llegaron al lugar en el que ya estaban todos reunidos. Eliza y Annie charlaban alegremente, mientras Neil bostezaba aparatosamente. Archie vio cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría y sintió una repentina alegría que no se preocupó por ocultar.

\- "¡Oh, Candy! Ven, pasa. Te esperábamos."

\- "Vamos Eliza, empieza de una vez a repartir los obsequios y terminemos con esto." Gruñó Neal sintiéndose incómodo por la presencia de Candy. Las últimas veces que la había visto, sus intentos por perjudicarla habían sido en vano. Tal parecía que era vigilada muy de cerca por ese _vago y engreído aristócrata_ que le producía un extraño temor, parecía no tener absolutamente nada que le importara perder, y eso era algo incomprensible para él.

Annie se esforzó por no mirar a Candy, pero era inevitable, Archie parecía luchar por estar a su lado, y la tímida chica no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Candy, por el contrario, la miraba discretamente.

 _Annie… Es sólo que tienes miedo ¿No es así? Estoy segura que en el fondo no has cambiado._

Todos los regalos fueron entregados y ninguno fue para Candy.

\- "Esto debe ser un error ¡¿No hay un regalo más entre los paquetes Eliza?!" exclamó Stear alarmado.

\- "¡No, y no sé por qué te sorprendes tanto! ¡Es normal! Aunque ella lleve el apellido Andley, en realidad no es parte de la familia. La Tía Elroy nunca la aceptó como tal." Eliza disfrutó cada momento de esa repartición. Ella sabía que no existía un regalo para Candy. La Tía incluso había enviado dulces para Annie, pero nada para esa huérfana.

\- "¡Eliza! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que el Tío William…"

\- "¡Tranquilo Archie! No es grave, vamos ¡Abran sus obsequios!"

\- "¡Bien dicho, Candy! Ya sé, te daré la mitad de mi regalo." Stear aprovechó el comentario para aligerar el ambiente pues parecía que Archie estaba a punto de saltar sobre Eliza.

\- "¡Yo también te daré la mitad! ¡Veamos qué es!" Archie finalmente cedió y se concentró en no romper la fina envoltura de su regalo.

\- "¡Oh rayos! Es un telescopio… ¡No lo puedo partir en dos!"

\- "¡No! Yo tampoco puedo dividirlo, es una bata de dormir."

\- "Je je je ¡No hay pretexto que valga, chicos! ¡Hicieron una promesa! Así que… Tomaré las mitades." Candy se divertía de lo lindo metiendo a ambos hermanos en aprietos.

\- "¡Bien! Lo haremos así ¿Prefieres la parte por la cual se ve más grande o a través de la que se ve más pequeño?" Stear sonreía divertido. Candy parecía hablar en serio, así que ya estaba planeando cómo haría para adaptar la pieza del telescopio que quedara para él.

\- "Yo te daré las mangas de mi bata, Candy. Podemos hacerte unos lindos pantalones ¿Recuerdas mi habilidad como costurero?" Archie le guiñaba un ojo, refiriéndose a aquella noche en Lakewood en la que había unido las partes de dos vestidos para crear uno que combinara los regalos de ambos hermanos… Mientras Anthony aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con ella.

\- "¡Claro que lo recuerdo Archie! Pero ¿Pantalones?" Candy reía alegremente escuchando las ideas de ambos hermanos. Su amabilidad y su cariño hacia ella no conocía límites.

\- "¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba bromeando, te la daré toda, aunque me temo que te quedará muy grande." Galantemente Archie ya colocaba la bata sobre los hombros de Candy.

\- "¡Archie! ¡No soy tan pequeña!"

Un sudor frío recorrió a Annie. Archie se mostraba muy interesado en complacer a Candy. Con el poco valor que pudo reunir se acercó a Eliza, que ya había adivinado la razón de su preocupado semblante y sonreía con malicia.

\- "Eliza… Archie y Candy se llevan bien ¿Cierto?"

\- "Así es Annie, Archie demuestra mucho interés por ella en cualquier oportunidad ¡Mira que eso es tener malos gustos!"

\- "Hoy también es así, pero los demás días están siempre juntos." Neil aprovechó para torturar a Annie. La pobre se veía tan atemorizada por lo que estaba presenciando que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para molestarla.

\- "Bueno Neil, vámonos a nuestras habitaciones." Eliza dio la orden para retirarse sin mostrar su obsequio. Estaba segura de que sería un fino complemento para alguno de sus vestidos. Ambos hermanos salieron sin decir una sola palabra más, sorprendiendo a todos por la rudeza con que se retiraban.

\- "Esos dos no han cambiado, nunca abren un regalo delante de nosotros ¿No te parece Archie?"

\- "Es verdad ¡Qué par de egoístas!"

\- "Yo… Yo también regresaré a mi habitación… No me siento muy bien…" Annie parecía realmente enferma, estaba más pálida de lo normal y no lograba elevar su mirada del suelo.

 _Annie… Mi querida Annie ¿Qué será lo que te sucede? ¿Qué te provoca esa mirada triste? ¡Ya sé qué te alegrará!_

\- "Vamos Archie, acompáñala. Creo que ella apreciaría tu escolta ¿No es así Annie?" Candy le hizo un discreto guiño a ella, mientras empujaba a Archie con dirección a la puerta.

\- "Pero Candy… Aún tenemos unos minutos y yo…" Archie intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero por la mirada severa de Candy entendió que era una batalla perdida. – "Tienes razón. Vamos Annie, te acompaño." Dijo finalmente suspirando.

Candy observaba como Archie y Annie desaparecían por la puerta; mientras Stear, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía, se esforzaba por dividir su regalo. Si lograba quedarse con la lente que hacía ver los objetos más grandes, podría seguir cumpliendo su función de facilitarle la visión del Universo.

 _Annie cada vez creo que es más difícil que podamos llevarnos bien. Aun fingiendo que nos acabamos de conocer, parece que ya no es posible… Me gustaría tanto que fueras feliz._

* * *

(*2) 

Con la llegada de la primavera el Colegio se había transformado, parecía mucho más lleno de vida. Aunado a esto, una noticia había terminado por animar aún más el ambiente. Apenas un instante antes de las horas libres, en la sala de recreo se había anunciado el Festival de Mayo, y no importaba cuánto se esforzaran las monjas por enfriar los ánimos, las jovencitas eran presas de una emoción inagotable. Incluso las más tímidas se habían visto contagiadas por el frenesí general; eran tantos los murmullos, que parecía pájaros piando en un nido.

\- "¡Finalmente se acerca! ¡El Festival de Mayo!"

\- "¡El único festival en el que podemos divertirnos como nunca!"

\- "Apenas puedo esperar a que pase este mes y medio para que llegue ¡Dios! ¡Qué me pondré! Casi no hay tiempo para ordenar los vestidos a Francia."

Candy miraba a todas atónita, tenía que ser un evento muy importante para causar tanto revuelo.

\- "Patty ¿Qué tipo de festival es ese?" Preguntó Candy empezando a sentirse también contagiada por la emoción.

\- "¡Es un festival maravilloso, Candy! Hay una procesión de carrozas cubiertas de flores que desfilan por todo el colegio transportando a las chicas elegidas como las Hadas de Mayo. Por la tarde se celebra un baile. Es la única ocasión que se nos permite convivir y bailar libremente con… Con… ¡Los chicos!" Patty se sonrojaba solamente ante la idea de convivir con ellos, pero igualmente la emocionaba pensar que quizás este año, algún chico la invitaría a bailar.

\- "¿En verdad? ¡Pero eso es fantástico! Suena a una fiesta increíble." Dijo Candy, comenzando a soñar despierta.

.

 _Bailar con un chico…_

.

Candy vio cómo en su mente comenzaba de pronto a materializarse la imagen de Terrence, provocando que abriera grandemente los ojos y se sonrojara intensamente en cuanto lo hizo consciente.

Notando cómo su amiga estaba igual de sonrojada que ella, Patty quiso aliviar el penoso momento para ambas.

\- "¿Sabes Candy? ¡Además podemos invitar al festival, no sólo a miembros de la familia, sino a nuestros amigos!"

Con esas palabras, la vergüenza de Candy desapareció con la rapidez de un relámpago. Una idea cruzó su cabeza tan brillante como una luz.

\- "¿Incluso a nuestros amigos? ¿A nuestra familia? ¿De verdad podemos invitarlos?"

Hubiera querido saltar de alegría. Pensó de inmediato en el Señor Albert ¡Y por supuesto en el ilustre Tío Abuelo William!

 _No sé si será tan amable de venir ¡Pero quiero probar y enviarle una invitación!_

Tal vez podría conocer a su benefactor. El corazón de Candy comenzó a llenarse de esperanza, había tantas cosas que quería decirle al Tío Abuelo; tenía tanto que agradecerle que simplemente no cabía en su corazón.

A partir de ese momento, y cada día de esa semana, Candy pensó en las palabras adecuadas para persuadir al Tío Abuelo de acompañarla en el gran evento. Se concentró en las frases que debía llevar su misiva e invirtió por completo su día en la redacción de sus cartas mensuales. Al Tío Abuelo, detalladamente le narraba cómo había mejorado en todas las materias y los muchos avances que había tenido, por lo que quería hacerlo partícipe de esta celebración.

El Festival de Mayo… ¡El sólo escuchar esas palabras era emocionante!

 _Sería tan feliz si pudiera invitar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana Lane para esta ocasión… Pero ellas están demasiado lejos._

En las cartas dirigidas a ellas, Candy también les compartía sus avances en la lengua francesa, la mayor elegancia que estaba adquiriendo gracias al rígido reglamento escolar… En la última correspondencia que le habían enviado las directoras del Hogar, le habían contado que los _lupinus*_ estaban comenzando a florecer.

 _Pronto la Colina de Pony se teñirá por completo de amarillo, gracias a los ranúnculos* y a las rudbeckias*…_

Desde la ventana de la escuela, Candy observó el patio. Las rosas estaban en plena floración y el viento transportaba con él su dulce olor.

 _¿Habrán florecido también las rosas de Anthony? ¿Y aquellas de color rojo del Portal de las Rosas?_

Cuando Anthony murió, Candy pensó que la primavera no llegaría nunca más. Y sin embargo, las estaciones guardaron su promesa sin dejar de alternar una después de la otra, incluyendo a la primavera que llegaba de nuevo a ella con el pasar de los meses en el calendario.

Se acercaba el aniversario en el que, exactamente un año atrás, Anthony le había regalado la primera Dulce Candy designado así, el día exacto de su cumpleaños. Candy tenía dos cumpleaños, el que había celebrado con Annie durante seis años en el Hogar de Pony, y el día simbolizado con el florecimiento de la nueva estirpe de rosas que Anthony había creado.

… _La próxima vez que nos veamos, será tu cumpleaños Candy…_

.

 _Si también la gente pudiese volver, igual que las estaciones…_

.

 _El Príncipe de la Colina, Anthony… Había tantas personas que hubiera querido volver a ver, aunque fuese por una sola vez más._

Las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos, el jardín de flores se miraba ahora nebuloso. Con fuerza apretó los labios intentando contener sus lágrimas, no debía pensar en ello.

\- "Por lo menos he conseguido encontrar al Señor Albert. No debo esperar demasiadas cosas. Aun así, soy afortunada."

Al volver a su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta, Candy escuchó la plática de un grupo de chicas.

\- "¿Has decidido ya lo que vas a llevar en el festival? ¡Yo insistí tanto para que mi padre me comprara mi vestido en Paris!"

\- "¡Yo también he encargado un rojo escarlata! ¿Y tú?"

Las compañeras de clase con las que se cruzaba a lo largo del pasillo no hacían nada más que hablar sobre el mismo tema.

Candy cerró la puerta y abrió el enorme armario en su dormitorio.

Observó las filas de innumerables vestidos dispuestos para ella por el Tío Abuelo. Y no se había limitado sólo a los vestidos, su benefactor también había ordenado un par de zapatos y bolsos que hacían juego con cada vestido, e incluso ramilletes de flores de porcelana, cristal y otros materiales valiosos, que hacían las veces de tocados. Cada vez que admiraba ese espectáculo, Candy sentía una inmensa gratitud.

\- "¿Qué me podría poner en el Festival de Mayo?"

Después de mucha indecisión, tomó un vestido de color verde claro y lo acercó a ella.

\- "¡Sí, el verde es un color que le corresponde a una invitada de honor en el Festival de Mayo! ¿Y si fuese yo elegida Hada del Festival? ¡Un Hada verde de Mayo!" se dijo, haciéndole un guiño a su propio reflejo en el espejo.

\- "¿Entonces? ¿Me queda bien? ¿Parezco una agraciada señorita o un Tarzan con Pecas?"

Tan pronto como hubo pronunciado estas palabras, Candy apartó precipitadamente la vista del espejo.

Ella de nuevo estaba pensando en Terry.

Aun sonrojada por sus pensamientos, Candy comenzó a girar, sosteniendo todavía el vestido contra su pecho, llena de alegría, recordando las palabras de Patty.

 _._

 _En el Festival de Mayo las Hadas se transportan en una plataforma móvil y los chicos las siguen a pie con ramos de flores. Todos los invitados se ponen sus mejores trajes, hay quienes eligen personificarse con algún disfraz de reyes, reinas y príncipes, todo es válido siempre y cuando se vista de gala y respetando el código de etiqueta._

 _Las chicas pueden escoger a su pareja, es la única ocasión en la que no está mal visto hacerlo ¡Es maravilloso!_

 _Pareja…_

.

Cuando Candy escuchó esta palabra, inevitablemente su mente voló nuevamente hacia el recuerdo de cierto chico de mirada profundamente azul.

 _Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? Terry no es el tipo de chico que asistiría a un baile…_

Candy miró nuevamente su imagen en el espejo, el color verde se le veía realmente bien, se sentía bendecida por tanta generosidad. Había pasado de contar con no más de cuatro o cinco sencillos vestidos, que le eran confeccionados con mucho amor por la Señorita Pony, a tener un guardarropa completo que requeriría de varios meses, sino que años, para lograr estrenar todo lo que contenía.

Si pudiera compartir su alegría y tantas bendiciones con los chicos del Hogar y sus Madres, todo sería perfecto.

Un gran suspiro salió por su boca ¡Tenía tanto que contarles! Invertiría numerosas cartas únicamente describiendo los preparativos del baile como la elección del vestido, la decoración ¡Y las clases de baile! Pues para fortuna de Candy, todas las chicas serían adiestradas en los diferentes ritmos que se bailarían en la fiesta, sobre todo, en el "vals inglés" también conocido como el "vals lento" que se bailaba de manera mucho más ordenada y solemne, a diferencia de las vueltas y vueltas que se daban en su interpretación americana.

Todos serían bailes elegantes y estilizados, como el minué, que era habitual en las cortes reales de Europa, el cotillón, y las muy divertidas cuadrillas en las que todos los participantes bailaban entre ellos, cambiando de pareja una y otra vez.

¡Aún si no tenía pareja, la pasaría genial!

* * *

La soledad y el silencio del bosque le estaban sentado de maravilla, después de verse sometido al escrutinio de miradas de desaprobación y murmullos alrededor de él durante los días al lado de su padre, su _familia_ y la Corte inglesa. Terry finalmente había regresado, pocas veces se sentía agradecido de volver al Colegio, y ésta era una de ellas.

El olor de los narcisos era exquisito, no había nada mejor que una tarde descansando recostado sobre la hierba, lejos de todo, aislado de todos, oculto… ¡Como una piedra!

 _¡No deberías tirarte en el suelo, donde nadie puede verte, como si fueras una piedra!_

– "¡¿Tirado como una piedra ha dicho usted, Señorita Pecas?" Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Terry rememorando ese encuentro. Casi podía escuchar su voz. Las ocurrencias de Candy eran tan divertidas como sus gestos al enfadarse, nunca antes lo habían comparado con una piedra.

Había muchas cosas distintas en esa chica que lo intrigaban.

Camino al bosque había escuchado la agitación de todos los que, emocionados, hablaban sin parar del Festival de Mayo.

Terrence nunca había asistido a ninguna de las celebraciones del Colegio en los años que llevaba recluido en ese lugar. Sus razones eran claras, simplemente no le podía interesar menos la idea de convivir con alguno de sus compañeros o de un baile hasta el amanecer en compañía de alguna chica frívola que se tomara atribuciones sobre él.

La cercanía y el intercambio con ese tipo de gente no era su idea de diversión, no para él que había aprendido a disfrutar su soledad. El proceso de volverse un solitario no había sido fácil, pero era por mucho, mejor que convivir con la gente del Colegio.

Sin embargo, este año…

Quizás este año sería diferente.

Quizás podría ser divertido ver a una mona vestida de punta en blanco, saltando alegremente al ritmo del vals ¡Definitivamente era un espectáculo único que no podía dejar de ver!

Si el baile resultaba ser más aburrido de lo que pensaba, podrían ir juntos hacia el bosque donde aprovecharía para contarle historias acerca de los fantasmas que suelen rondar los edificios viejos de Londres, como el que servía de dormitorio de las chicas, por ejemplo.

La simple idea de ver los aterrorizados ojos de Candy cuando escuchara sus escalofriantes, y por supuesto, inventadas historias, le provocó una alegre risa. Obviamente Candy no lo aceptaría, pero esa noche seguramente no podría cerrar ni un ojo. Sobre todo, cuando comenzara a tirar pequeños proyectiles a su ventana desde el jardín exterior, al que sabía perfectamente que miraba su balcón. O quizás podría hacer sonidos imitando a las lechuzas para darle un efecto tenebroso al relato.

Luego podría reír de sus gestos cuando descubriera que todo era un invento suyo y le hiciera ver lo niña que era ¿Fantasmas? ¿De verdad creía en fantasmas? Sabía que se enfadaría, pero todo quedaría olvidado cuando vieran juntos el atardecer. No había nada mejor que el olor de la hierba y los narcisos al caer la tarde, mientras se podía observar los colores rojizos llenando el horizonte desde el gran árbol que coronaba la colina

¿Se atrevería Candy a subir a los árboles aún vestida de gala?

¡Seguro que sí! Y si llegará a negarse, con incordiarla algunos minutos más y correr hacia el árbol, retándola a seguirlo sería suficiente. Sus dotes de mona inquieta definitivamente eran algo contra lo que no podría luchar, simplemente era un Tarzan Pecoso… Era Candy, una chica distinta a todas las demás.

Terry se negaba a aceptarlo de lleno, pero notó como una emoción surgió en él al pensar en el día del Festival. Algo parecía estar creciendo dentro de sí, algo que parecía ser… Esperanza.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Toda esta sección fue tomada y adaptada del manga. Lo he puesto aquí, aunque originalmente corresponde al día en que Annie llega al colegio.

(*2) Esta sección fue tomada de CCFS en la versión traducida en wattpad segunda parte, capítulo 8. Le he hecho algunos ajustes para que quedara más claro en cuanto a términos y a la temporalidad de lo sucedido.

 _*_ Lupinus, ranúnculos y rudbeckias

En CCFS se hace mucha referencia a estas florecillas silvestres, los lupinus son plantas verticales de tonos predominantemente azulados y rosados; los ranúnculos son flores amarillas o blancas (Candy las refiere como amarillas), algunas florecen anualmente y otras bienalmente. Las rudbeckias son parecidas a las margaritas, son plantas que atraen a las mariposas, debido a sus brillantes colores que se vuelven más intensos durante el verano.

Y de los bailes les sugiero algunos links para que los vean, son francamente hermosos, me imagino perfecto a Candy, Terry y toda la pandilla bailándolos:

* Minué lo pueden encontrar en YouTube punto com diagonal watch?v=epmG43H9D98 Y en watch?v=cFkpoGX3Y4A

No pude encontrar uno del vals inglés que fuera de época, pero si lo encuentro se los agrego.

Agradecimientos:

Aunque este capítulo es más largo, sé que en ocasiones otros quedan más cortos. A veces lo hago intencionalmente para que vaya encajando la historia pues tanto el manga como CCFS va por escenas y no quiero alterar demasiado la historia. Todo tiene un fin, ya lo verán.

Y a cada una, que se ha tomado unos minutos para dejarme un review:

Lucero608 Gracias a ti por leer y por tus deseos de mi recuperación, ya mi tos ha casi desaparecido.

skarllet northman Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia.

lgbr27 Escribo semanalmente, si la vida diaria me deja, a veces por ahí dejo alguna sorpresa.

Guest 1 Gracias por seguir leyendo.

Guest 2 Sí, la pobre Candy resultó negada para la música, pero más adelante, adivina quién le dará lecciones de piano 😉

Nally Graham Pronto se reencontrarán en el Blue River Zoo y sí, Archie cree que tiene esperanza… Así es a veces el enamorado, no ve las señales claras de que ahí nada más no hay ese tipo de amor.

Eli Ya viene el romance mi querida Eli, es sólo que primero se tienen que reencontrar. En estos capítulos que vienen hablaré más de los sentimientos de Terry, es en el Festival cuando él se da cuenta de ellos por completo ¡Ya viene!

Stormaw Así es, nuestra Candy quiere "asegurarse" de que Terry recibió el mensaje, pero suena a pretexto para encontrarse con él. Cada vez se verá más cómo ella comienza a llevarlo en su pensamiento. Fíjate que respecto a la peluca de Julieta que usa Candy en el Festival, depende del anime y de la edición del manga a color, se le ve el pelo distinto. En el anime se ve pelirrojo, en los cuentos de Bruguera es un café rojizo y en otras ediciones se le ve negro-café oscuro. Le daré gusto al Guest que escribió un review y mantendré el pelirrojo del manga.

dianley Lo sé querida, a veces quedan más cortos los capítulos, pero espero que aun así, los disfrutes.

Phambe Es para mí un honor el leer tus palabras, me emociona mucho que hayas captado la intención de este Fic y que lo disfrutes. Por favor, si gustas escríbeme en francés en PM (private message) yo con gusto lo traduciré para que charlemos largamente de esta maravillosa historia ¿Para que se inventó el google translate si no es para acercarnos más sin la barrera del lenguaje? Sería un placer para mí charlar contigo en cualquier idioma ¡Ahora mismo he visto que me has dejado un comentario en español! Merci beaucoup.

Keii Sí, Candy y Terry sí bailan juntos, eso es una maravillosa contribución del manga. Me guío por esta versión y no tanto por el anime, entiendo que te haya dejado sin ganas de leerlo, pero tiene detalles lindos, además de que el manga tiene dibujos muchos mejores de los protagonistas. Si te gustó el Terry del anime, deberías ver los dibujos del manga ¡Es una belleza! Candy se ve preciosa en el manga, el anime le resta mucho a su rostro. Y en cuanto a la historia, a mí CCFS me quitó el trauma que me dejó el anime jajajaja ya leerás de él aquí mismo (aunque yo sólo hablaré de la parte del Colegio y del epílogo).

En verdad gracias a todas por seguirme motivando a escribir. Continuamos y ahora sí, nos llegó la primavera y con ello se acerca el Festival y el romance a todo lo que da. Faltan un par de capítulos y entramos de lleno.

¡Maravillosa semana a todas, que la primavera nos traiga calorcito, alegría y vida!

¡Que tengan una feliz semana!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una primera parte que corresponde al manga (*1) y a una parte que también pueden encontrar en CCFS (Segunda parte, capítulo 8). Los pensamientos de Terry y todo lo que él realiza, es de mi imaginación y autoría. Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro. 

**Capítulo 14.**

 **Un Hada hecha realidad.**

\- "¡Silencio por favor!" La Hermana Kreis hacía todo lo posible por poner orden en un aula llena de inquietas jovencitas que deseaban saber las noticias nuevas acerca del Festival.

\- "¡Hermana ¿Nos dirá quienes serán las invitadas de honor este año?"

\- "Sí Hermana ¡¿Quiénes serán las Hadas de la flor este año?!

\- "Las Hadas deben ser las que corresponden al mes ¿No es así?"

\- "¡Qué injusto! Mi cumpleaños es sólo un día antes de que comience mayo ¿Podría haber alguna excepción?"

\- "¡No seas tonta! ¡Jamás se hacen excepciones!"

\- "¡Dije silencio!" Gritó la Hermana Kreis azotando fuertemente su libro sobre el escritorio. Finalmente conseguía un poco de atención.

Sin ni siquiera mostrar la sombra de una débil sonrisa, la monja comenzó a hablar.

\- "Cada año, las Hadas del Festival son representadas por las estudiantes nacidas en determinado mes. Ya que el año pasado fue el turno de las nacidas en el mes de abril, y que procedemos por orden, este año será el turno para las estudiantes nacidas en el mes de mayo, casualmente coincidiendo con el nombre del Festival. Estas afortunadas señoritas son: Marie Smith, Annie Britter, Julie…"

 _¿Mayo? La Hermana Kreis ¿Ha dicho mayo? El mes de mayo… Tuve dos cumpleaños en el mes de mayo… Annie, Anthony…_

\- "¡Hey Candy! ¿Candy? ¿Escuchaste? ¡Dijeron tu nombre! ¿Candy?" Patty tuvo que sacudir ligeramente a Candy para sacarla de su ensueño.

\- "¿Eh?"

\- "¡Candy han dicho tu nombre! Es maravilloso que hayas nacido en mayo, verás que los trajes de las hadas son magníficos. Además, deberás desfilar montada en la carroza de las flores ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!"

\- "¡Ah no! ¡Ella no!" Eliza se puso de pie azotando fuertemente su mano sobre el pupitre. Todo el salón guardó silencio mirándola. Parecía que ella estallaría de ira en cualquier momento, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y todo su cuerpo se veía realmente tenso. – "¿Cómo una huérfana puede asegurar el día en que ha nacido? ¡Eso es simplemente ridículo! ¡Me opongo a que Candy, siendo una huérfana, sea elegida Hada de Mayo!"

\- "¡Señorita Leagan, siéntese! No le hemos pedido su opinión, estas órdenes son firmadas directamente por la Madre Superiora, si ella ha determinado que la Señorita Andrew será Hada de Mayo ¡No está a discusión! ¡Haga el favor de sentarse, la clase va a comenzar!" A pesar de las dudas que pudiera tener la Hermana Kreis acerca del origen de cualquiera de las jóvenes, una orden de la Hermana Gray simple y sencillamente se debía de acatar.

Los murmullos y las miradas de desconfianza no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de que Eliza fue la única que lo dijo en voz alta, muchas de las jovencitas que compartían el aula con ella opinaban igual, la envidia era un sentimiento común entre ellas. Sin embargo, Candy estaba tan feliz que ignorarlas fue fácil. No cabía de emoción ¿Ella sería un Hada de Mayo? ¡No lo podía creer! Sin embargo, era verdad, Patty se lo había corroborado varias veces ¡No estaba soñando!

* * *

Al llegar el receso, Candy no podía esperar para ir a la Falsa Colina, tenía que gritar de alegría, había tanta energía dentro de ella que no pudo enterarse ni siquiera de los temas que se tocaron en clase. Sentía como si flotara entre nubes. Tomó distraídamente sus libros y se dirigió a la salida cuando…

(*1)

\- "¡Eh, Candy!"

\- "¿Hmm?" Con desagrado Candy descubrió las frías miradas de Eliza y Luisa.

\- "Queremos hablarte"

\- "Eliza, lo haremos más tarde, tengo que ir a un lugar." Respondió Candy con desinterés.

\- "¿Vas a buscar a Archie? Vi que iba hacia su habitación ¿Es que planeas encontrarte con él?"

\- "¡Por supuesto que no, Eliza! Me dirijo a un lugar magnífico que tú no conoces."

\- "¡Otra vez con patrañas! ¡Siempre con mentiras! ¿Cómo una huérfana puede saber que nació en mayo?" Los ojos de Eliza centelleaban con rabia.

\- "Así es ¡No tienes ningún derecho de ser Hada de la flor! No somos las únicas que nos hemos dado cuenta" dijo Luisa, reflejando la envidia que reinaba dentro de varias chicas.

\- "¿Acaso no han visto el carnet de estudiantes? Pídanlo y verán que sí nací en mayo." Respondió Candy tranquilamente, ella no tenía nada que ocultar, su lugar dentro del Festival había sido honestamente adquirido.

\- "Es como dijimos ¡Una mentirosa!" Gritó Luisa a todo pulmón.

\- "¡Vaya! Estoy segura de que están celosas porque ustedes no son Hadas de la flor. Hmm ¿Qué podemos hacer?" Candy puso un dedo sobre su cabeza fingiendo pensar detenidamente. – "¡Ya sé! Si quieren puedo pedirle a la Hermana Gray como un favor especial, que ustedes dos sean Hadas de las hojas muertas ¡Seguro estarán bellas!"

\- "Pero ¡Qué dices!"

\- "¡Digo que viva el Festival! Bueno, como estoy apurada, las dejo." Y dicho esto, Candy se dio media vuelta y se alejó tarareando felizmente una alegre canción.

\- "¡Qué desgraciada es esa!"

 _¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Candy ya no debe seguir aquí, estoy segura que puedo acusarla con la Madre Superiora y hacerla expulsar, sólo debo encontrar una buena razón. Ella hará algo para merecer la expulsión, sólo debo quedarme cerca para dar el aviso._

* * *

El amplio salón de música se encontraba vacío a esa hora de la tarde, todas las clases relacionadas con el arte y dominio de algún instrumento musical se impartían por las mañanas en los días que marcaban el final de la semana.

Era muy poco común que los estudiantes se acercaran a esta zona, prácticamente todos poseían algún instrumento por lo que no había necesidad de usar el salón, además de que, para la gran mayoría de los chicos, las bellas artes eran una pérdida de tiempo. Ellos se interesaban más en el dominio de sus escudos de armas, árboles genealógicos, y por supuesto, aquello que les permitiera aprender cómo administrar sus cuantiosas fortunas.

Siendo domingo, y al estar tan lejano de los intereses comunes, era una de las zonas solitarias que Terrence disfrutaba a sus anchas.

Con cierto desinterés empujó la puerta y tras corroborar que nadie se encontraba cerca, se dirigió hacia el piano, sentándose frente a él y abriendo cuidadosamente la tapa. Sus largos dedos acariciaron las teclas, había algo en ese instrumento que lo cautivaba. Comenzó a presionar suavemente algunos acordes y cerrando sus ojos se dejó llevar por una tonada que podía escuchar claramente dentro de su cabeza.

Las notas musicales de _Claro de Luna_ * llenaron poco a poco el espacio. Terry amaba esta composición, no solamente por la melancolía de sus notas, sino también por su historia, que le fuera contada años atrás por alguno de sus tantos maestros de piano.

En la época previa a la creación de esta maravillosa sonata, Beethoven estaba abatido por el fallecimiento del que era como un padre para él, su carencia afectiva había tomado proporciones enormes pues su madre, por desgracia, había muerto muy joven; su hermano nunca había sido cercano a él, y los síntomas de sordera comenzaban a perturbarlo haciéndolo parecer irritado y nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo. Era tan profundo su padecimiento que solo podía oír usando una especie de trombón en el oído, y debía llevar siempre consigo un papel o un cuaderno para poderse comunicar, pero no todos tenían la paciencia para hablarle usando notas.

Todo esto provocó que se aislara y que el músico cayera en una profunda depresión.

Un día, cuando todo parecía estar perdido para él, una muchacha ciega que vivía en la misma modesta pensión a la que él se había mudado dijo algo que cambió su vida. A pesar de su sordera, él la escuchó decir "Yo daría todo por poder ver una noche de luna..."

Beethoven se emocionó profundamente y compuso la melodía que Terry interpretaba en ese momento, una de las piezas más hermosas, inspirada en el deseo de traducir en notas musicales una noche bañada por la claridad de la luna, para alguien que no podía verla. **

Terry se sentía sumamente identificado con esta historia, no le importaba si era verdad o ficción, reflejaba en cierta medida lo que había sido su vida, aislado primero por su condición y después por elección. Solamente la música y las obras clásicas de Shakespeare lo hacían abstraerse a tal grado que olvidaba su soledad, por lo que ponía un gran empeño en reflejar en cada acorde, los sentimientos que procuraba guardar en su interior.

Quizás esta enorme sensibilidad la había heredado de su madre, era impensable creer que procediera del Duque. Terminó abruptamente la pieza, molesto al pensar que pudiera tener algo en común con _esa mujer._ Cerró la tapa del piano y salió a toda prisa de allí.

Necesitaría un par de cigarrillos para calmarse.

Se dirigía hacia la colina con la firme intención de dejar de pensar, cuando unos gritos y una serie de risas lo sobresaltaron.

\- "¡Ahhhhh! ¡Soy tan afortunada!"

Terrence conocía perfectamente esa voz. Era Candy gritando incoherencias nuevamente. Por un momento pensó en alejarse de ahí, pero la curiosidad fue mayor, así que se ocultó tras uno de los árboles más grandes y permaneció en ese lugar hasta que pudo vislumbrar a Candy que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el mismo lugar.

¿Qué podía provocarle tanta alegría a una chica?

Candy, completamente ajena al hecho de ser observada, no paraba de dar vueltas y pegar brincos dejando salir toda su alegría.

\- "¡Tengo que escribir de inmediato a la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane esta grandiosa noticia! ¿Yo un Hada de Mayo? ¡Sí, que lo seré! Iré en una plataforma llena de flores."

\- "Tengo que darme prisa para enviar las invitaciones, esta vez el Tío Abuelo no podrá negarse ¡Verá a esta Candy hecha toda una dama!"

 _¡Dama!_ Terry no pudo evitar hacer un sonido mofándose, pero luchó para que la risa no saliera de sus labios provocando que se revolviera un poco dentro de su escondite, por lo que un ligero rumor llegó a los oídos de Candy.

 _¿Eh? ¿Será Eliza aun siguiéndome?_

 _Será mejor ir a mi habitación a escribir esas invitaciones. Tío Abuelo… Albert… Espero que puedan venir ¡Nada me haría más feliz!_

Y rápida como un rayo, regresó por el mismo camino por el que llegó.

 _¿Un Hada de Mayo viajando en una plataforma llena de flores?_

¡Eso definitivamente era algo que sólo emocionaría a una chica!

¿Ser una dama? ¿Ese era su sueño? ¿Cuáles podrían ser los sueños de Candy?

A Terry le hubiera gustado saber qué encontraba Candy tan fascinante en el hecho de convertirse en una dama. Para él una dama no era más que una mujer estirada, engreída e increíblemente aburrida. Ninguno de esos adjetivos le quedaba bien a la _Señorita Tarzan Pecosa,_ aunque debía admitir que le daba curiosidad verla enfundada en uno de esos vestidos de… _Dama,_ seguramente se vería aún más bonita.

Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, encendió un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba en el tronco de uno de los árboles.

Tendría que buscarse una indumentaria adecuada para bailar con un Hada.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Extracto del manga con algunos ajustes. Lo he tomado del momento en que Candy recién iría en busca de Terry, tras descubrir su secreto, y lo he colocado aquí para darle sentido a la terrible envidia que nuevamente provoca los ataques de Eliza.

* La Sonata para piano n.º 14 en do sostenido menor "Quasi una fantasia", Op. 27, n.º 2, popularmente conocida como Claro de luna o Luz de Luna, fue escrita por Ludwig van Beethoven en 1801 y publicada en 1802.

** Fragmento extraído del texto de Luz de Luna, lo pueden encontrar buscando la descripción de la canción en YouTube.

Agradecimientos:

¡Chicas no me maten! Sé que fue un capítulo muy cortito, pero no quise dejar de hacer actualización ya que como les he prometido, cada semana estaré subiendo algo. Hoy la vida real simplemente no me dejo escribir más pero ya estoy preparando el capítulo que sigue para que sea más largo y no me agarren las terribles prisas.

A todas las que me dicen que les está gustando la historia, mil gracias, comparto este reconocimiento con el manga y la traducción de CCFS que he tomado de wattpad.

Les recuerdo que este Fic es un homenaje a la historia original tal cual, yo simplemente estaré llenando algunos vacíos para poder disfrutar más del amor entre C&T que no se vio en el anime y que el manga tampoco alcanzo a mostrar, pero no la alteraré demasiado.

Para quienes no han leído el manga, no se sorprendan, vienen escenas que cambian el curso de la historia, digamos que es lo mismo pero acomodado diferente y por lo menos a mí, me gusta mucho más como fue en el manga.

¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo!


	16. Chapter 16

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una primera parte que corresponde a CCFS (*1). El resto es pura invención mía de mi propia autoría para darle a Candy unos días más de disfrute de ser Hada y pensar en participar en el Festival, hubiera deseado que esto fuera diferente pero ya que he decidido agregar escenas que no alteren la historia, solamente puedo darle unos momentos más de felicidad.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **El vestido perfecto.**

 **Abril.**

(*1)

 _Abril, 1913._

 _._

 _Ha pasado una semana y aún no puedo creer que seré Hada de Mayo._

 _¡Cuando Patty me confirmó este anuncio me entró tal alegría que casi deseé abrazar a la profesora!_

 _¡Tanto Annie como yo, hemos nacido en mayo!_

 _También me enteré que las Hadas son quienes van montadas en la carroza de honor llena de flores, ya que participan en un desfile ¡Me parecerá que soy la reina de las flores!_

 _Patty ha tenido que asegurarme que esto no es un sueño. ¡Ella está tan emocionada por mí! ¡Me ha dicho que los trajes de las Hadas son magníficos!_

 _Eliza está llena de envidia y cada día de esta semana me ha dicho mezquindades nuevamente. Sigue afirmando que, puesto que soy huérfana, no hay manera de saber cuándo nací ¡Y lo ha dicho cuando Annie seguía allí cerca, oyendo todo! Cuando la miré secretamente, me di cuenta que de repente se había puesto muy pálida._

 _Annie…_

 _¿Por qué desea ocultar hasta ese punto el hecho de que viene de un orfanato? ¿De verdad piensa que es algo tan vergonzoso?_

 _No es culpa nuestra que nos hayan abandonado…_

 _Creo que Annie tiene miedo de la posible reacción de Archie si llegara a saberlo ¡Pero él no es de esa clase de personas! Si solamente pudiera decirle esto a Annie…_

 _Seguramente durante el Festival de Mayo bailarán juntos._

 _¿Y yo?_

 _¿Con quién bailaré?_

 _¿Con Stear? ¿O con T.G.?_

Llegado a este punto, sintiéndose un poco agitada, dejó la pluma sobre su diario.

"T.G." era por Terrence G. Grandchester. A partir de ese momento, y cada vez que se refería a él en su diario, lo haría usando solamente sus iniciales.

Por lo que se decía, Terrence nunca había participado en un festival del Colegio, de la misma manera que evitaba todos los eventos importantes organizados por las monjas. Su comportamiento era igual que en el día a día, no parecía tener ningún amigo y evitaba constantemente a sus compañeros del colegio.

Candy recordó la mirada sombría de Terry, pero desterró inmediatamente de su cabeza esa imagen. No era así como quería recordarlo.

Decidió concentrarse en su correspondencia. Finalmente había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para escribirle al Tío Abuelo y había aprovechado para escribir también a Albert. Esa tarde debía enviar las invitaciones si deseaba que sus respuestas llegaran a tiempo y fueran incluidos entre la lista de distinguidos invitados. Pensando en esto, Candy hizo en voz alta una última plegaria.

\- "¡Por favor que el Señor Albert y el Tío Abuelo William vengan al Festival de Mayo!" Candy llenó de besos sus dos invitaciones mientras las llevaba al cuarto destinado para el servicio de correo. En aquél Colegio, todas las cartas recibidas o enviadas debían ser primero sometidas al control de las monjas, por lo que toda correspondencia debía ser planeada con bastante anticipación.

 _Tal vez el Tío Abuelo venga al Festival de Mayo… ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! Le he escrito que además de todos mis avances ¡Me han elegido como una de las Hadas de Mayo y que iré montada en la carroza de honor cubierta de flores! ¡Ah, qué afortunada soy!_

 _El Tío Abuelo…_

 _Jamás podré agradecerle lo suficiente, sin él jamás podría participar en un festival tan magnífico ¿Cómo será él? Debe ser mucho mayor que la Tía Elroy, con una gran barba blanca y un bastón… ¡Y como una dama me quedaré a su lado para evitar que se caiga! El Señor Albert también estará allí, sonriendo al lado de Puppet_

 _¡Tengo tantas ganas de que el tiempo pase rápido y llegue el Festival!_

* * *

Era un día hermoso de primavera, parecía más cálido, con un sol más brillante, un cielo más azul y en una escuela menos sombría. Las pruebas de los vestidos de las Hadas del Festival serían ese día. Nunca antes algo tan trivial, como probarse un vestido, le había sonado a Candy tan emocionante.

Se levantó más alegre y energética que los otros días, se refrescó con una ducha y se puso su uniforme, tan eficientemente que cuando Patty tocó a su puerta, como lo hacía casi todos los días, estaba lista.

\- "¡Hola Patty, buenos días!"

\- "¡Candy! ¿Cómo es que estás ya levantada? ¡Vaya! Incluso estás lista para bajar a desayunar."

\- "¡Vamos Patty! Me haces sonar como una perezosa." Río Candy divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de Patty.

\- "¡No, Candy! Esa no fue mi intención, siento mucho si te ofendí." Dijo Paty tímidamente.

\- "¡Patty! ¿Es que todavía no distingues cuando estoy bromeando? No te preocupes, todo está bien. Ven, bajemos a desayunar." Candy siempre se sorprendía por la seriedad que Patty le imprimía a cada aspecto de la vida, su conducta era la de una verdadera señorita educada y en todo momento preocupada por no incordiar a los demás con sus acciones. A veces se preguntaba si ella podría llegar a ser así.

\- "Estás de muy buen humor Candy." Patty observaba atentamente a su amiga, aunque momentáneamente se había tornado pensativa, hoy se le notaba un semblante distinto. Había momentos en los que Patty dudaba si es que Candy era feliz estando en el Colegio.

\- "Me siento contenta Patty, hoy será un buen día, lleno de estrellas blancas." Dijo Candy alegremente.

\- "¿De estrellas... Blancas?"

\- "Es una vieja historia Patty, te la contaré cuando pueda presentarte a Stear."

-"¡¿A Alistear Cornwell?!"

\- "Sí, he pensado que ustedes dos pueden llevarse muy bien. Los dos son muy inteligentes."

\- "Yo...Yo no sé si él piense lo mismo." Respondió tímidamente Patty.

\- "Patty ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad? Stear y Archie son muy buenos chicos, ya lo verás."

\- "Sí pero..."

\- "No hay pero que valga querida Patty, incluso si tú quieres podría pedirle a Stear que fuera tu pareja en el Festival. "

\- "¡Candy! No creo que él quiera ser mi pareja, quizás él quisiera ser tu acompañante. Yo no…"

\- "¡Le preguntaré Patty, pero estoy segura que él estará contento de escoltarte."

\- "Candy, pero este mes no tendremos quinto domingo ¿Cómo lograrás preguntarle si...?"

\- "Tranquila, deja todo en mis manos."

Candy no podía revelarle más, en un par de noches tenía planeado visitar a sus primos. Había recogido una carta unos días atrás en el árbol del _Proyecto S_ , donde le invitaban probar nuevamente el barco mensajero y a comer golosinas ¡Con lo mucho que le gustaban las golosinas! Relamiéndose los labios de sólo pensarlo, se dirigió con Patty al comedor.

Las chicas que se probarían los vestidos de Hada ni siquiera habían hecho acto de presencia para desayunar. Annie tampoco lo había hecho, todas querían ser la primera en el lugar. Además, muchas de ellas habían crecido escuchando las historias de la emperatriz mas hermosa de Europa, la bella Sissi * que rendía un culto muy especial al cuidado de su cuerpo y de su larga cabellera, con rituales por demás extraños, aún más raros para la lógica de Candy que no lograba entender cómo dejar de comer o lavar el cabello con sustancias raras, podría hacerte mas bella y con ello mas feliz.

Cuando Candy llegó al lugar de la prueba, era casi la última de las chicas en la larga fila. Quince entusiasmadas jovencitas serian vestidas de Hada antes que ella, y aún faltaban otras más que no habían llegado aún.

\- "¡Qué mala suerte!" Candy hizo un puchero pensando en el largo tiempo que tendía que esperar, sin embargo, la buena noticia es que esa tarde su ausencia en las clases de la tarde estaba justificada ¡Todo gracias a ser un Hada!

Pero… Después de transcurridas tres largas horas de pie en el corredor, el no asistir a clases ya no era tan atractivo como el poder sentarse en su pupitre dentro del salón de clases.

 _¿Qué podrán estar haciendo allí adentro que no salen? ¿Es que acaso están fabricando la tela del vestido allí mismo?_

Candy era la última chica en pasar ese día. Las pruebas habían tomado más tiempo del planeado, todas las chicas antes de ella habían pedido ajustes muy específicos, y muchas otras no habían encontrado un modelo de su talla por lo que la modista se vio en la necesidad de tomar todas las medidas para empezar el vestuario desde cero, además de registrar las interminables indicaciones de cada una de esas exigentes señoritas.

\- "Pase por favor." Completamente agotada la modista, la señora Aldridge, dejó salir a la chica que quedaba dentro de la habitación designada para las pruebas y dio paso a Candy. Rezaba porque uno de los vestidos ya hechos le quedara a esa jovencita, ya tendría suficiente trabajo con todo lo que habría de diseñar como para sumar uno más a su lista.

\- "¿Se encuentra bien, señora? ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?" Candy abrió grandemente sus ojos, una gran cantidad de trozos de tela y vestidos se encontraba desperdigados por doquier; accesorios de todos los estilos estaban en el suelo, había plumas, sombreros, tocados, flores deshojadas… Nunca había visto un desorden igual.

\- "Oh, no se preocupe, levantaré todo al terminar. La Madre Superiora no me dejaría ir a casa hasta dejar este lugar como si jamás hubiera sido ocupado. Le tomaré sus medidas, ya que me imagino que no querrá alguno de estos modelos que me quedan y…"

\- "¿Cómo es eso de que tendrá que levantar todo usted sola? ¡Tardará horas en hacerlo!"

\- "Mi ayudante no ha podido llegar hoy, su hijo se ha enfermado y tuvo que llevarlo al médico."

\- "Levantemos este desorden, no puedo permitir que lo haga sola. Son casi las seis de la tarde, no llegará a casa hasta muy entrada la noche."

\- "¡Dios, no! ¡Si las Hermanas se llegaran a enterar que he permitido que una de las señoritas haga tareas domésticas perdería mi trabajo!"

\- "Y ¿Quién se los dirá, eh? Yo no veo a nadie más por aquí. Mis labios están sellados." Candy hizo un gracioso guiño y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. La agotada mujer la miraba perpleja, jamás en sus veinticinco años de labor en el Colegio, una de las chicas le había ofrecido algo igual.

Candy viendo a la señora pasmada optó por comenzar a levantar los vestidos regados por el suelo colocándolos en el gran perchero que había al fondo de la habitación, luego tomó una caja y colocó todos los accesorios que se hubieran salvado de semejante destrucción y guardó en otras cajas los que necesitaban repararse ¡Era como un torbellino eficiente y veloz del orden!

En menos de dos horas, todo estaba en perfecto estado, pero Candy seguía sin vestuario para el Festival. Sólo le estaba permitida una tarde de ausencia de las clases para este fin, por lo que al darse cuenta de la hora suspiró resignada, pensando en usar uno de los bellos vestidos de su armario, cualquiera de ellos serviría, aunque le hubiera gustado tener un vestido de Hada.

\- "Bien, hemos terminado señora. Yo debo retirarme ya, espero que descanse esta noche."

\- "¡Pero su vestuario! ¡Yo no puedo permitir que después de haberme ayudado se marche sin él!" Con los ojos acuosos la señora Aldridge se reprochó el haber permitido que la ayudara, vio cómo Candy agitaba negativamente su cabeza con una triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- "¡Espere! Tenemos algunos minutos aún." Gritó la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y cerraba la puerta nuevamente. – "¡Se me ocurre una idea! Una de las señoritas de la Corte Inglesa ha rechazado uno de mis modelos pues le ha parecido muy vaporoso, en realidad es que no le ha cerrado la cremallera y le ha quedado muy corto pues, parece que… Bueno… Parece que ¿Cómo decirlo? Digamos que ha "embarnecido" un poco. Mirando el color de sus ojos me lo ha recordado un poco, ya que lleva accesorios color esmeralda y si no me equivoco al ser usted no muy alta, puede ser que los ajustes sean mínimos."

Candy no sabía cómo tomar el comentario de su corta estatura y comenzaba a hacer un puchero, sin embargo, lo olvidó en cuanto la señora sacó de un porta trajes el más bello vestido que hubiera visto en su vida. Tenía una combinación de velos en colores verdosos y azules que se superponían entre sí dando la impresión de mirar el fondo de un lago. La fina seda que se usó para confeccionar el fondo del vestido, parecía el material más suave del mundo, su combinación producía un color tan raro, tan poco común que le recordaba algo. El color se parecía tanto al de los ojos de…

\- "¡T.G.! ¡Es justo ese color!"

\- "Perdóneme, pero no sé qué es T.G. ¿Es algún diseño francés?"

\- "Es perfecto ¿Puedo probármelo?" Los ojos de Candy brillaban con emoción.

\- "¡Claro! Si le ha gustado tanto es una buena señal." La modista sonrió sinceramente. Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en ese vestido que, por la mañana cuando su diseño fue rechazado y criticado, se sintió defraudada. Pero al ver la emoción de Candy, sus sueños de seguir diseñando se reactivaron como por arte de magia.

Con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de algo sumamente frágil, Candy tocó con sus dedos la tela ¡Era tan suave como se la imaginó! La señora le ayudó a colocárselo y ajustarlo. Necesitaría algunos arreglos mínimos, pero funcionaría bastante bien, sin embargo, algo andaba mal. El cabello de Candy se encontraba sujeto de tal manera que le daban un aire extraño a su imagen. Con delicadeza, la señora Aldridge desenlazó sus coletas y colocó dos peinetas de esmeralda sujetando sus ensortijados rizos.

¡Perfecto! Al ver su trabajo concluido sonrió feliz y llevó a Candy hacia el espejo.

El reflejo que Candy vio era el de una hermosa joven mujer enfundada en un vestido verdiazul que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como si hubiera sido confeccionado sobre ella. Su cabello caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros dándole un brillo especial a la tela, las peinetas le daban una apariencia completamente distinta. El largo del vestido era justo el indicado para moverse suavemente con pasos cortos y delicados, definitivamente no serviría para correr, pero a quién le importaba eso ahora. El escote era femenino y discreto, dejaba ver su blanca piel contrastando con el color de sus accesorios. Candy se talló los ojos, quizás estaba soñando, no podía creer que ella pudiera verse así.

De repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

\- "¡Candy, pero qué bella te ves vestida de Hada! Estoy segura que los chicos harán fila para sacarte a bailar." Patty, que venía a llamar a Candy para ir a cenar, se topó con una imagen totalmente distinta de su amiga. Aplaudió con entusiasmo sin notar que había dejado la puerta abierta tras de sí.

La chica con pecas seguía hipnotizada viendo su imagen tratando de convencerse de que el espejo no le mentía. Se veía realmente distinta, se veía como toda una dama Andley.

\- "¡No es cierto, se ve horrorosa! ¡Pero qué clase de vestido es ese! ¿Y ese color…?" Eliza, que había seguido a Patricia sospechando que iría a buscar a Candy, descargó toda su envidia sobre ella. Odiaba que la hubiesen elegido Hada, pero la odió más, si eso era posible, al verla enfundada en un traje de esa naturaleza, tan rico, tan único, tan bello. Era de la más fina seda oriental, su caída y el ajuste al cuerpo lo corroboraban; la serie de velos sobre la seda le daba un aire místico a todo el ajuar. Ella jamás había tenido un vestido así, y jamás un vestido se había visto así en ella.

\- "Qué bueno que su _fiel_ Archie esté tan enamorado de ella, es el único que se sacrificaría sacándola a bailar con esa pinta ridícula que trae ¡Qué vergüenza!"

Tanto veneno hubiera pasado desapercibido para Candy, si en el último instante, cuando Eliza se dio media vuelta para marcharse, ella no hubiera visto a Annie petrificada al lado de la puerta. Había escuchado lo que Eliza dijo sobre Archie y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse, sus puños estaban tan apretados que se veían casi blancos y comenzaba a temblar como una hoja. Candy no pudo ver más pues Annie salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- "¡No! ¡Annie! ¡Es una mentira! ¡Espera!"

Sin importar nada más, Candy salió corriendo tras ella.

* * *

La noche siempre era más agradable en la primavera. Terry había salido unas horas del Colegio para visitar uno de sus bares favoritos y ahora se encontraba sin ganas de encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros en el dormitorio. Era la hora en la que todos salían de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al comedor, por lo que esperaría unos minutos antes de dirigirse hacia sus aposentos.

Después de deliberar un poco, se dirigió hacia la capilla. Las hermanas recién habían terminado sus rezos de la noche y el lugar se encontraba vacío y disponible. Se recostó sobre una de las bancas y estiró sus largas piernas ¡Cómo lamentaba haberse terminado sus cigarrillos! Aunque sabía que si al día siguiente las monjas notaban el olor, sin dudarlo lo cuestionarían. Era la oveja descarriada después de todo. Una oveja con suerte de tener un padre que donaba enormes cantidades de dinero para forzar a los demás a hacer su voluntad.

Así pasaran mil años, él nunca se comportaría así. Su rebelde conducta le parecía menos grave que los arreglos que hacía su padre. La conducta de la nobleza europea le parecía francamente despreciable. Nada que él pudiera hacer se igualaba a lo que ellos hacían diariamente: sobornos, infidelidades, engaños, trueques y todos los manejos clandestinos que beneficiaban más a sólo unos cuantos. Terry se rebelaba ante su padre, pero también frente a todo ese mundo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero que parecía un destino implacable para él. Tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría.

Inesperadamente se abrió la puerta de la capilla.

\- "Terrence, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" Era la Hermana Margaret que hacía la ronda nocturna por las instalaciones.

\- "Buenas noches hermana, yo compartía unos momentos a solas con Dios." En cierta forma era verdad, pero Terry sonreía de una manera tan burlona que parecía un sarcasmo.

\- "Seguramente Terrence. Levántese, se ha perdido la cena."

Terry, levantándose de la banca en la que reposaba resopló pesadamente, de tal manera, que un aliento a alcohol llegó a la nariz de la monja.

\- "¡Terrence! ¡¿Pero es que ha estado bebiendo?!" **

\- "¿Por qué Hermana? ¿Quiere que le convide?"

\- "¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Pero qué está diciendo? Nuestro reglamento claramente dice que esto es inaceptable Terrence."

La Hermana Margaret no podía entender cómo es que Terry podía comportarse así ¿Qué es lo que este chico ganaba con crear escándalos? Simplemente no lo podía comprender, teniéndolo todo era inexcusable que actuara de esa manera.

\- "Lo sé. No ponga esa cara de sorpresa Hermana, incluso en este lugar se guarda un vino nada despreciable, un poco añejado, pero funcional. Si no, pregúntele al Padre John que en ocasiones hace un uso _adicional_ de él." Terry se encogió de hombros y cruzó los brazos, desafiante.

\- "¡Pero cómo te atreves a inculpar al Padre John! ¡Vete a tu cuarto y mañana…"

\- "¡Sí, ya lo sé! Mañana informará a la Hermana Gray, quien por cierto, no hará absolutamente nada más que tratar de persuadirme para cambiar mis malos hábitos con una charla en su oficina."

\- "¡Terrence!"

\- "No se diga más, adiós Hermana." Con una exagerada venia, Terry se alejó del lugar.

\- "Espera un momento, Terrence ¿Para qué esperar? Te escoltaré a la oficina de la Hermana Gray."

\- "De acuerdo, será un honor." Terry puso las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente hacia el edificio principal.

Ambos guardaron completo silencio mientras se dirigían hacia allá, cuando un rumor de pasos llegó a sus oídos desde la lejanía. El sendero se encontraba un poco oscuro por lo que no se alcanzaba a ver con claridad lo que sucedía. Una ligera brisa llegó hasta ellos.

\- "¿Qué esperas, Terrence?"

A lo lejos Terry creyó ver algo moverse.

.

\- "¡Pero ¿Qué hace usted corriendo como una cabra enloquecida por todo el Colegio?! ¡Vaya inmediatamente a la oficina de la Hermana Gray! La voz de la Hermana Kreis resonó por todo el patio interior.

.

\- "¡Vaya! Parece que la Hermana Gray estará más que solicitada esta noche ¿Está segura, Hermana Margaret, que desea molestarla con nuestro asunto?" Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en los labios de Terry, pero la monja no dio su brazo a torcer.

\- "Sí, será una pena, pero estoy segura que no será en vano. Vamos, apresurémonos."

Apresurar a Terrence era sólo un decir, el chico caminó tan lento cuando lograron llegar, ya se encontraba cerrada la enorme e imponente puerta que resguardaba la oficina de la Madre Superiora. Se podía escuchar un rumor de voces al interior y un insistente "Sí Hermana." que respondía una voz desde el interior, intercalada con una serie de firmes regaños "¡Ese no es el comportamiento propio de una dama!" "¿Está consciente de que esto afectará sus notas de _Conocimientos Fundamentales para Señoritas_?" "Una falta más y serán retirados sus privilegios, incluyendo la participación en el Festival." "No quiero volver a escuchar una sola queja de su comportamiento dentro ni fuera de clases." Una fuerte palmada sobre un mueble retumbó en toda la habitación. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura vestida en un color fuera de lo común. 

Terry fijó la mirada en la curiosa imagen delante suyo, que sin estar al tanto de su presencia, se movía lentamente hacia la salida.

¿Sería posible que fuera esa _niña_ pecosa?

La figura que tenía delante suyo caminaba con dificultad, tropezando con su largo vestido, pero sus dorados rizos no estaban atrapados en ese par de coletas que le parecían francamente infantiles, aunque estaban alborotados y de él colgaban un par de peinetas, se veían como una fluida cascada, brillante como si se tratara de oro líquido. Pero lo realmente impactante eran sus ojos, el color verde de su vestido los hacia ver tan verdes como dos potentes esmeraldas que en ningún momento lo miraron.

Con sus ojos siguió aquella figura que desapareció por el pasillo, hasta que sintió una mirada clavada en él como si fuera una daga.

Archie había visto a Candy correr por el jardín interior, después la había visto ser atrapada y escoltada hacia el edificio principal. Sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió hacia allá con la esperanza de poder abogar a su favor en caso de haberse metido en problemas serios; quizás podría inculparse para justificar que Candy correteara como una chiquilla por todo el lugar ¿Cuándo aprendería a no meterse en problemas?

Pacientemente sentado esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, cuando vio llegar al engreído aristócrata acompañado de una de las monjas, y secretamente deseó que el castigo que fuera adjudicado a Candy, fuera mucho peor para ese sujeto.

En cuanto Candy salió, Archie sonrió aliviado, parecía que sólo se trataba de un fuerte regaño, pero sin consecuencias. Se dirigía a su encuentro cuando su sonrisa se paralizó al notar la manera en la que Terrence la miraba.

¡¿Pero sería posible?! ¡¿Ese vago inadaptado estaba mirando a _su_ Candy?! ¡Dios Santo! ¡No había ninguna duda de eso! ¡Él la estaba mirando!

Pero lo realmente grave no era que Candy hubiera entrado en su campo visual, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara, era la manera en que la miraba ¡Esa mirada! ¡Él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa mirada! Esa forma de verla le recordaba cómo él mismo solía mirarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta, con esa mezcla de asombro y fascinación, que lo atraía como a un imán.

Al desaparecer Candy a través del corredor, Terry dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde parecía provenir esa fría sensación que atravesaba su espalda y se encontró con los ojos iracundos del _Elegante Americano_. Lo miraba como si se tratara de su peor enemigo. Por unos segundos Terry intentó comprender qué había desatado la molestia de ese chico.

Quizás no había olvidado la lección que le dio por entrar a su recámara sin permiso y se encontraba molesto por haberse ensuciado la ropa cuando cayó como un costal contra el suelo tras derribarlo con su puño… Mientras recordaba ese suceso sonrió ligeramente en forma burlona, nunca había sido su intención golpear a alguien sin razón, pero había algo en ese chico que le provocaba enfrascarse en una pelea. Simplemente no le agradaba.

\- "¿Terrence? ¡Terrence! La Madre Superiora te está esperando."

Terry simplemente descartó el suceso, después de todo le tenía sin cuidado lo que le sucediera a ese chico, aunque tuviera un problema con él no le interesaba ni remotamente su amistad. Tras dirigirle una última mirada llena de indiferencia, entró por la puerta de la Hermana Gray para escuchar su trillado sermón.

Cuando Archie pudo reaccionar, se encontraba parado en completa soledad a media estancia. Con un temor creciente, se dirigió a su habitación pensativo. Inicialmente había considerado alertar a Candy para que se mantuviera alejada de ese chico, pero comenzaba a descartar esa estrategia, después de todo, Candy jamás se fijaría en un sujeto como él. A ella le gustaban los chicos dulces y bondadosos como su querido primo Anthony. Ese tipo no tendría ni la más remota oportunidad, no importaba cuánto ni con qué intención la mirara, y si osara intentarlo, juró que él mismo lo alejaría de ella.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Lo que Candy escribe en su diario es un extracto de CCFS Segunda parte, capítulo 8 en wattpad.

Sissi * Isabel Amalia Eugenia Duquesa de Baviera fue una princesa conocida por haber sido emperatriz de Austria (1854-1898) y una de las mujeres más bellas de la nobleza Europea. Su historia pública fue siempre la de un cuento de hadas, una joven elegida por el príncipe en persona para ser su compañera de vida, pero su infelicidad fue siempre tal, que cayó en una multitud de hábitos extraños como los ayunos prolongados y las dietas extremas (catalogadas como anorexia). Sissi tenía una obsesión por mantener su belleza eternamente, lo cual fungió como un ejemplo para muchas jovencitas de la nobleza, sobre todo, después de su estancia por meses en el Reino Unido.

** El diálogo de la Hermana Margaret y Terry tiene un extracto del anime del capítulo "Un fantasma en el Colegio" cuando Terry entra en el dormitorio de las chicas causando un alboroto (para permitir que la abuela Martha pueda ingresar sin ser vista y encontrarse con su nieta Patty) y es sorprendido por la Hermana que nota su aliento con destellos de alcohol.

Agradecimientos:

Chicas sé que ahora sí me pasé de la fecha, no tiene sentido que les diga todo lo que me pasó en esta semana, sólo les diré que no fue buena y que afortunadamente ya se acabó. Intentaré que esto de quedarles mal sea las menos veces posibles, en estos días libres me dedicaré a escribir toda la parte de antes y después del Festival. Ya saben que la que sigue es una escena que a ninguna nos gusta mucho peeeeero déjenme decirles que es gracias a esto que Terry comienza a reconocer sus sentimientos, adelantándome un par de capítulos les diré que a mí me encantaría que me fuera a buscar al cuarto de meditación, no sé a ustedes jejejeje.

Y a cada una:

Nally Graham Tarde pero he aquí uno más largo.

Mimie Grandchester muchas gracias por leerme tan seguido, haré todo lo necesario para que no me falle de nuevo la publicación semanal.

Katydg gracias por leer, como verás estamos a las puertas del Festival. Yo te recomiendo que busques la versión de CCFS de wattpad, está menos tendenciosa creo yo, pero bueno, depende de cada interpretación.

Aurora, Guest, Dianley, vialsi muchas gracias por leer, perdónenme la tardanza, los siguientes capítulos llegarán nuevamente como cada domingo.

Stormaw Sí, Eliza es veneno puro, lo bello es que Candy no perdió su esencia frente a ella jamás.

Phambe: no conozco el sitio que mencionas, pero lo buscaré ¿Estás tú en este sitio? comprendo bien el inglés en caso de que quisieras escribirme en este idioma. Sobre el manga, como sabes cada traducción cambia y efectivamente modifica la historia, lo ideal sería leerla en japonés y entender sus expresiones regionales; la versión en español la he encontrado completa en PDF para poderla descargar en Candy Candy mania (punto) wordpress (punto) com. Yo coincido contigo, toda la simbología que aporta CCFS me dirige hacia Terry, la persona que ama y con la que vive feliz, precisamente todos los detalles que mencionas son los que me hacen llegar a esta conclusión, aunque también parece que la autora deseó darle gusto a quienes quisieran a un Anohito distinto.

AlexaPQ Lo sé, yo tampoco te comento siempre pero definitivamente soy tu fan. Me parece que sí eres de las poquititas que gusta también del anime a la par que el manga, yo creo que en él hay detalles muy bellos también, la voz de Terry en la versión latina es una maravilla… No te diré cuántas veces suspiré con la voz de Andrés Turnes con su acento argentino. Efectivamente, la escena de la armónica esa noche del primer adiós sólo ocurre en el anime, la última escena de Terry en el colegio es diciéndole adiós a sus recuerdos y a su amor… Honestamente creo que combinando anime, manga y CCFS tenemos material de sobra para soñar.

Eli Ahhh sí a mí igual me gustaría, pero entre los celos de los demás y vigilados por las monjas, creo que no hubiera habido ese beso que viene en los siguientes capítulos. Quise imaginar para ella aunque sea la elección del vestido y unos días más en su papel de Hada, como les decía, a mí me parece increíblemente romántico que Terry, que jamás se había preocupado por nadie más, la haya ido a buscar al cuarto de meditación y lo que viene después. Al final creo que los dos en soledad, tuvieron un día memorable. Qué bueno que te gustó la historia de Claro de Luna, a mí me encanta esa melodía.

Kei, Diana, Elisa Lucía, Blanca y Elsa gracias por leer, publico los domingos, qué bien que les guste. Seguiremos con el tema del festival 😊


	17. Chapter 17

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 1, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene dos extractos que provienen de CCFS (*1) y que he enriquecido con sus respectivas correspondencias en el manga y el anime.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **Hughley, el tesoro de Patty.**

(*1)

Casi era el mes de mayo. En esta época, el bosque emanaba su perfume y las noches eran tan agradables que las chicas y los chicos, como Stear y Archie, disfrutaban pasar tiempo en su balcón, mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos.

Esa noche, Archie intentaba mirar a través de la especie de telescopio astronómico con forma irregular, que Stear había tratado de arreglar después de darle la mitad a Candy; pero de repente se dio la vuelta con aire decepcionado.

\- "¡Hey hermano! ¿Esto te parece que es un telescopio que puede aumentar las imágenes un millón de veces? ¡No se puede ver nada!"

\- "¿Cómo dices? Me parece muy extraño…"

Entonces Stear acercó el ojo a aquel extraño invento suyo y ladeó la cabeza varias veces. Parecía perplejo.

\- "Siempre pasa lo mismo con tus invenciones…" comentó Archie mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la habitación. – "¡Qué decepción! Y pensar que tenía tantas ganas de poder espiar dentro de la habitación de Candy."

\- "¡Archie! ¡No construí este telescopio para utilizarlo de esa manera!" Replicó Stear seriamente, siguiéndolo al interior.

\- "Últimamente no la hemos podido ver tan a menudo… Ni siquiera nos envía mensajes." Murmuró distraído mientras se echaba sobre el sofá.

\- "Es cierto…" Stear asintió sentándose a su lado. También él estaba pensando en Candy.

Intentando animarse y para liberarse de esa atmósfera de nostalgia que había caído sobre ellos, dijo alegremente:

\- "Probablemente está muy ocupada con las preparaciones para el Festival. Al parecer ella va a ser una de las Hadas puesto que nació justo en mayo."

\- "Te veo bien informado Alistear." Dijo Archie levantándose del sofá. Cuando él quería dirigirse a su hermano con seriedad solía llamarlo por su nombre completo.

\- "Sí, y para el caso, también estoy bien informado sobre Annie ¡Ella también será un Hada!"

\- "Es verdad, ella también nació en mayo." Comentó Archie con un aire de desinterés mirando hacia otro lado. – "En el Festival me gustaría bailar con Candy."

\- "¡Qué traidor! ¡Así que vas a hacer llorar a Annie Britter, Archie!" exclamó Stear lanzándole una almohada a Archie, atinando justo a su cara.

\- "¿Pararás de una vez por todas de tomarme el pelo con esa historia?" Archie tomó la almohada y se la aventó a Stear con fuerza, fallando y terminando por golpear una pintura que colgaba de la pared.

\- "Yo sé que Annie es una buena chica pero…" dijo levantándose y acomodando de nueva cuenta el cuadro en la pared. Se volvió hacia Stear abriendo grandemente los ojos como si acabara de descubrir un misterio.

– "¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo comprendo! ¡Deseas lanzarme a los brazos de Annie de modo que puedas tener a Candy toda para ti!"

\- "¡Archibald!"

Tomado por sorpresa por el insólito tono grave de Stear, Archie se puso rígido.

\- "Candy… Candy… Todavía no ha olvidado a Anthony." Dijo Stear.

\- "¡Eso lo sé bien, Stear!" gruño Archie con molestia, desviando la mirada. – "Pero yo… Desde la primera vez que la vi…"

\- "¡No digas más, Archie!" Lo detuvo Stear con severidad. – "Guárdate el resto para ti…" Agregó melancólicamente.

 _Es como si me lo estuviera diciendo a mí mismo…_

En su corazón, Stear lo sentía amargamente. Él nunca había querido expresar en voz alta lo que sentía…

\- "Lo mejor que podemos hacer por Candy es velar por ella desde la distancia." Murmuró Stear, casi como si estuviera hablando solo. Archie parecía no escucharlo, se había tumbado de nuevo en el sofá, mirando fijamente el techo.

\- "Pero… ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Stear con un extraño tono de voz.

\- "¿Qué pasa?" Respondió Archie saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- "¡Por esto es que no veías nada! Mira dónde ha terminado la lente del _Dispositivo para ojear el confín del Universo_ …" dijo levantando las cejas con aire deprimido y recogiendo la lente de la alfombra.

\- "¡Oh hermano! Tus inventos siempre terminan mal… Entonces este objeto _realmente_ sirve para espiar algo."

\- "¡Has entendido mal, Archie! Esto es un _inocentísimo_ instrumento para observar el universo…"

Oyendo aquellas acaloradas justificaciones, Archie se echó a reír. Su risa contagió a Stear y los dos continuaron riendo, mirándose el uno al otro, comprendiendo todo lo que no decían con palabras, unidos por una eterna complicidad.

* * *

(*1)

Aquella noche, mientras Archie y Stear reían en su habitación, alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta de la habitación especial en el dormitorio de las chicas. Ese tímido toque no podía pertenecer a otra chica más que a Patty.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta, se encontró delante de la chica, quien le preguntó casi inaudiblemente, si podía pasar. Candy sonrió accediendo y abrió su puerta para dejarla pasar. Patty miró cautelosamente a lo largo del pasillo y después cruzó rápidamente el umbral.

\- "Mi familia me ha enviado algunos dulces. Quería probarlos contigo, Candy." Dijo sosteniendo con cuidado un paquete entre las manos.

\- "¡Qué maravilla! ¿Cómo conseguiste que las monjas no se apoderaran de él?"

\- "Los han enviado obteniendo un permiso especial." Dijo Patty, sentándose en el sofá, con una débil sonrisa.

El paquete contenía chocolates, caramelos y dulces de todos los colores.

\- "Vaya, son realmente bonitos ¡Parecen deliciosos! ¡Qué suerte tener una mamá y un papá tan considerados!" Candy lo decía desde el corazón, mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates y le daba un par de mordidas. En ese momento notó que Patty estaba extrañamente melancólica, cuando levantó el rostro vio que tenía los ojos acuosos y dejó de comer. Preocupada, la miró fijamente con una mirada que parecía preguntar silenciosamente qué era lo que andaba mal.

\- "Me han engañado de nuevo." Dijo Patty limpiando con la yema de sus dedos las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr debajo de sus gafas.

\- "¿Quién te ha engañado, Patty?" Candy tragó lentamente el bocado que le quedaba en la boca. De repente esos dulces ya no sabían tan bien.

\- "Ni mamá, ni papá podrán venir al Festival de Mayo, para compensarme han enviado este paquete ¿Qué piensan que haré con estos dulces? … Últimamente no voy a casa ni siquiera durante las vacaciones ¿Sabes? Mis padres dicen que están muy ocupados por el trabajo, así que, aunque volviese, no encontraría a nadie en casa…"

Con la cabeza agachada, Patty comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas mojaban las manos colocadas en su regazo. Le explicó a Candy, que era hija única, que su padre era abogado, mientras que su madre escribía artículos para una revista. Ambos tenían que salir de viaje a menudo, así que desde que era pequeña había sido dejada al cuidado del ama de llaves.

\- "Hemos comido juntos solamente un par de veces al año… Si me han inscrito en este colegio es porque es un internado y nos controlan severamente… No vienen casi nunca a visitarme."

\- "Bueno, sin embargo, te han enviado estos dulces ¿No? Yo ni siquiera tengo padres que hagan eso por mí ¡A mí me han abandonado!" Molesta, Candy introdujo en su boca un chocolate tras otro e infló tanto sus mejillas, haciendo gestos burlones simulando tanto enojo, que su amiga finalmente sonrió.

\- "Tienes razón… Quizás me quejo demasiado. Pero, es que estoy siempre tan triste. Mi único consuelo es…" De pronto Patty calló, parecía indecisa sobre seguir o no hablando, pero entonces levantó la cara con decisión.

\- "Candy, yo tengo un secreto…"

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Un secreto?"

\- "Sí… Quiero decirte de qué se trata, es mi tesoro que me saca de la soledad, quiero mostrártelo sólo a ti. Espérame un minuto."

Reuniendo valor, Patty salió de la habitación. Candy no comprendía nada, dio un pequeño suspiro mientras paseaba su mirada por el balcón de su recámara.

 _Aun cuando tienes padres, no faltan los problemas, ni la soledad… Patty parece muy triste…_

 _¿Me pregunto cuál será su secreto?_

 _Hay luz en la habitación de Stear y Archie, en el de Terry también, qué raro._

 _El Festival de Mayo, Archie y Annie, Stear y Patty… ¿Y yo?_

 _..._

Candy estaba a punto de meter a su boca otro caramelo, cuando oyó en el pasillo la voz grave y atemorizante de la Hermana Gray. Rápidamente puso las golosinas en un cajón de su escritorio mientras atentamente escuchaba en caso de que la Hermana abriera sorpresivamente la puerta de su habitación.

Pero nada sucedió, el revuelo parecía venir únicamente de un área en el pasillo, fuera de cualquier habitación. No parecía ser una inspección sorpresa.

\- "¡Patricia O'Brien! ¿Cuándo trajo semejante cosa? ¿No sabe que el reglamento prohíbe tener animales en el internado?" La firme voz de la Hermana Gray volvió a escucharse.

 _¡¿Un animal?! ¿Patty?_

Sorprendida, Candy se precipitó fuera de su habitación. Allí, no sólo se encontraban las monjas que acompañaban la ronda nocturna de la directora, probablemente atraídas por la confusión, también estaban presentes Eliza, Luisa y otras chicas. Entre ellas, cabizbaja, estaba Patty.

Candy se estremeció al ver que su amiga sostenía firmemente entre las manos una tortuga.

\- "¡Vamos! ¿Deshágase de ella inmediatamente!" ordenó la Madre Superiora.

Patty con la mirada baja continuó inmóvil, sosteniendo firmemente al animal.

\- "¡Patricia! ¡¿No me ha oído?!"

\- "Hermana Gray… ¡Se lo suplico!" Temblando, Patty levantó su cara para mirar a la directora con ojos suplicantes.

\- "¡Hughley* es especial para mí! ¡No tiene idea de cuánta fuerza me da con su compañía!" Patty tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero con firmeza se oponía a la orden que se le estaba dando.

\- "Tiene que deshacerse de ella! ¡Si me obliga a repetirlo de nuevo, no hará sino empeorar el castigo!" dijo la Hermana Gray implacable. – "Sé que es una estudiante seria, por eso si me obedece ameritará sólo un día en la habitación de castigo."

 _Pobre Patty, no es fácil para una chica tímida como ella hacer algo así, no sabía que se sentía tan sola en esta escuela. Pensar que ella llegó al punto de violar las reglas por este motivo… ¡Qué valiente!_

\- "¡Vamos, todas ustedes, regresen a sus habitaciones inmediatamente, es casi la hora de apagar las luces!"

Las chicas, a regañadientes, se encerraron en sus habitaciones pegando oreja a la puerta para saber en qué terminaría aquella discusión.

Candy avanzó entre las últimas chicas que se retiraban lentamente.

\- "Hermana Gray ¿Por qué debe Patty ser forzada a separarse de su tortuga?"

Frunciendo el ceño, la directora de volvió para mirarla con una fría expresión.

\- "Señorita Andley, debería avergonzarse por no ser capaz de entender una medida de este tipo ¡El reglamento no permite tener animales, menos aún, una sucia tortuga como esa!"

\- "Pero… ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Aunque sea sucia para usted, esa tortuga es importante para Patty! ¡Para ella es como si fuese un miembro de su familia! Y usted no hace más que hablar del reglamento ¡Usted no entiende nada! ¡Las reglas, las reglas…! ¡Es por _esto_ que en este Colegio se respira siempre una atmósfera tan fría! ¡En este colegio hace falta amor!"

La Hermana Gray hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse ante la argumentación de esa chica.

\- "Patricia, ¿Qué está esperando?" gritó con fuerza ignorando la intervención de Candy.

\- "Usted… ¡Usted no tiene nada de amor! ¡No se puede amar al prójimo si no se ama a los animales! ¿En dónde quiere que bote a Hughley? ¡Dígame! En este lugar no hay agua ni alimento ¡Le da igual que muera?!" dijo Candy sumamente molesta ante el silencio de la directora.

\- "Las reglas son las reglas, y es mi deber hacer que sean respetadas ¡Patricia, vaya a botarla!"

\- "Argh, pero que… ¡Vieja testaruda!" ** dijo Candy llena de rabia, sin embargo, en cuanto salieron de su boca estas palabras, la tapó con su mano alarmada… Pero era demasiado tarde. Por unos segundos, el pasillo se heló lleno de tensión.

 _¡Rayos! Pero qué dije…_

La cara de la Hermana Gray se puso rígida. Palideciendo, la monja miró a Candy amenazante. Los labios le temblaban imperceptiblemente, pero cuando habló, su voz resonó con una inquietante tranquilidad.

\- "Candice White Ardley, te ordeno que te dirijas al cuarto de meditación ¡Y te prohíbo participar en el Festival de Mayo!"

Las palabras de la Hermana Gray cayeron en Candy como una cortina de acero.

 _¡No! ¡¿No podré participar en el Festival?! Pero yo ya he invitado al Tío Abuelo William… Y a Albert…_

\- "Apúrate Candy, pídele disculpas." murmuró débilmente Patty.

 _¿Será que la Madre Superiora me perdone si le pido disculpas ahora mismo? Si me disculpo… Pero yo no he hecho nada malo. Dios desea que amemos a la gente, pero también a los animales._

\- "Madre…" dijo finalmente Candy.

\- "No quiero escuchar sus disculpas…"

\- "No tengo la intención de disculparme, pero admito que estuvo mal de mi parte haberla llamado _testaruda_. Aunque en realidad lo piense…" Candy nuevamente se cubrió la boca con las manos.

 _Rayos_

 _¿Qué me pasa?_

\- "¡Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Vayan las dos a las celdas de meditación, de inmediato! ¡No quiero escuchar una sola palabra! Una noche para Patricia, y para Candice, hasta que termine el Festival."

El silencio reinó por competo en el dormitorio, mientras la Hermana Gray finalmente se alejaba del lugar, dejando claro que nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Era un hecho, Candy no podría participar en el Festival.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Extractos completos obtenidos de CCFS wattpad volumen 2, capítulo 8.

* Hughley es el nombre de la tortuga de Patty en la traducción de CCFS, es llamada Julie en el anime y en varias versiones del Manga, Huly.

** Vieja testaruda se usó en CCFS y en el manga. El anime la describe como "Vieja cabeza dura".

...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en esta ocasión prácticamente he transcrito CCFS y combiné algunos fragmentos del anime y el manga, detalles mínimos pues la traducción de wattpad es muy completa acerca de esta parte.

En el próximo capítulo Candy y Terry por fin… ¡Por fin! Se vuelven a encontrar de frente, pues desde la ocasión en que ella descubre su secreto, no han vuelto a cruzar palabra. Aunque en mi versión sí se han visto varias veces, la realidad de la historia es que no se han encontrado.

Sé que a muchas el personaje de Annie no nos fascina, he de decir que el anime es responsable de ello pues pinta a una chica que para empezar "roba" la oportunidad de Candy de ser adoptada al traicionarla (al mismo tiempo que Candy hace todo lo posible por defraudar a la Sra. Britter/Brighton), y luego se obsesiona con Archie. En el manga, Annie no roba los papás de nadie, la eligen a ella y se marcha, y aunque sí está loca perdida por Archie, es un personaje que a base de paciencia lo espera hasta que en CCFS finalmente lo enamora, al grado de que él mismo se "impone" a la tía abuela para poder casarse con una chica huérfana (y Candy ayuda también con su carta a la Tía).

También hay una carta en CCFS en donde Annie escribe a Candy tratando de persuadirla para que luche por el amor de Terry, después del accidente. Yo la amé en ese momento, creo que es lo que yo hubiera querido hacer, en ella, entre otras cosas, Annie le dice que, en su lugar, ella no podría renunciar a la persona que ama. Me dejó con un mucho mejor sabor de boca, ya que después de leer esa carta de Annie, no me cupo la menor duda de que en verdad es su amiga. En esta época en la que se desarrolla el Colegio, sí, es aún infantil, demasiado tímida, y en mi opinión, muy miedosa.

En otros temas, para mi querida Phambe y quienes hayan leído sobre cómo la autora habla del cuerpo de Candy, coincido en que la descripción física que hace Mizuki San es muy desfavorecedora, entiendo como dice Phambe que los valores que quiere la autora representar, son la belleza interior, no la exterior; la bondad del alma de Candy que no duda en ayudar a otros aún a pesar de ella, el honor de mantener las promesas, aunque nos duela, etc. En el aspecto de la figura corporal, diré que yo lo he interpretado, no como una persona con sobrepeso (porque efectivamente Patty entonces sería gigantesca), sino como una figura infantil, con "grasa de bebé" ¿Han visto los rollitos de piel de un bebé cuando se sienta? Uno no puede decir que eso sea gordura, sino un cuerpo aún redondeado. Sé que Candy no es una bebé, pero yo lo he interpretado como que Mizuki nos ha querido dar idea de una chica en un cuerpo de niña, francamente infantil en muchos aspectos, aunque está ya en edad adolescente, y que ciertamente, gusta de los pastelillos jejeje. Ignoro si en alguna de las entrevistas ella ha dicho algo acerca de este tema.

En fin, he querido yo dejarle ver en un vestido que la hace ver, no escultural, pero sí más femenina, capaz de captar la atención de Terry, que ya ha visto más allá de su físico y que se ha enganchado irremediablemente a ella, para ahora sí, durante los siguientes dos capítulos, descubrir que hay algo más que está sintiendo en su corazón… algo atemorizante y confuso, pero cálido.

Dicho esto, maravillosa semana de Pascua a todas y hasta el domingo.

ClauT


	18. Chapter 18

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una primera parte que corresponde a CCFS (*1) en el Volumen 2 capítulo 9 de wattpad, aumentado con el manga en español, y agregué una mezcla de pequeñas escenas del anime que me parecen irresistibles como la idea de Terry colocando su mano en la espalda de Candy mientras se dejan, ambos, invadir por la alegría.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, prácticamente no he añadido nada por lo que es casi fiel a sus autoras.

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **Un zoológico nos espera (fuera del cuarto de meditación).**

Candy realmente había enfurecido a la Hermana Gray.

\- "Pero ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ustedes dos? Nunca había visto a la Madre Superiora así."

\- "Todo es mi culpa Hermana Margaret." Patty no dejaba de sollozar. – "¡Yo le he causado este problema a Candy!"

\- "No digas eso Patty… Yo tenía ganas de ver ese famoso cuarto de meditación." Dijo Candy mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

\- "¡Cielos, Candice! Qué momento escoges para bromear. Bien, la puerta de la derecha es tu habitación Patty, y la de Candy, la que queda a su lado. Dame esa tortuga, yo iré a botarla." Dijo la Hermana Margaret pacientemente, aunque no muy convencida de tener que tocar al animalito.

\- "¡No, eso no! ¡Hughley!"

\- "Hermana Margaret, se lo ruego ¡Deje que yo lo haga! ¡Prometo que me desharé de ella y no le causaré problemas!" suplicó Candy.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellas, la Hermana Margaret parecía estar considerando la petición.

\- "Diga que sí ¡Por favor!" repitió con insistencia Candy.

\- "Está bien Candy, confío en ti." dijo la Hermana Margaret. Definitivamente era la monja más amable del Colegio.

\- "Candice, debes asegurarme que te desharás de ella ¿Has entendido?" le advirtió enfáticamente la hermana mientras la miraba, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecida pues seguía muy poco dispuesta a tocar a la tortuga con sus propias manos.

\- "¡Muchas gracias Hermana Margaret!"

Una vez dicho esto, y aunque la Hermana Margaret estaba visiblemente contrariada por tener que castigar a dos buenas chicas, le dejó a cada una de ellas una vela y cerrando las pesadas puertas con llave, desapareció por el pasillo.

 _Felicitaciones Hughley._ Candy tomó a la tortuga y la depositó en un recipiente con agua que hacía las veces de lavabo.

\- "No te preocupes Hughley, le pediré a Albert que te cuide. Seguramente vendrá al Festival si recibe la invitación, sólo necesitaré un momento para llevarte con él y entregarte a escondidas…"

 _Rayos ¡Yo en realidad no puedo salir de aquí! Y no podrá asistir al Festival…_

Candy suspiró mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la mano.

 _Estoy segura de que Albert se reiría si se entera que estoy encerrada, pero el Tío Abuelo… Tenía tantos deseos de mostrarle que me estoy convirtiendo en una dama. Cuando se entere que su hija adoptiva está encerrada en una celda y se le prohibió participar en el Festival, temo que se asuste… ¡Espero que no le dé un paro cardiaco!_

 _Imagino la cara terrible de la Tía Abuela_

 _-_ "¡Es una _vergüenza_ para los Andley _, un deshonor!_ " Chilló Candy tratando de imitar las expresiones de la Tía Abuela.

Candy rió al escuchar su voz gangosa haciendo una muy extraña parodia de la anciana mujer, sin embargo, muy pronto la invadió la preocupación.

\- "¡¿Qué haré?! Sólo faltan tres días para el Festival…"

Aunque estaba realmente preocupada, todo el cansancio y las noches de desvelo que había pasado escribiendo en su diario, provocaron que lentamente se quedara dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Candy abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la dura cama de madera; levantó la vista hacia la única y pequeña ventana del cuarto de castigo. Un haz de luz se filtraba al interior a través del cristal, cayendo justo en ella. En aquel momento todas sus preocupaciones se concentraban en un único pensamiento.

 _Me pregunto si el Tío Abuelo William tiene la intención de venir al Festival de Mayo…_

Después de haber suspirado por enésima vez pensó.

 _Si llegara a venir, seguramente, cuando se entere que su hija adoptiva terminó en el cuarto de meditación y que le han prohibido tomar parte en el Festival, se enojará… ¡Oh por favor! ¡Que no venga!_

Con los ojos mirando fijamente la luz que entraba por la ventana, Candy rezó con todas sus fuerzas.

 _La Señorita Pony siempre decía que Dios es misericordioso, seguramente él no se molestaría porque se lo invoque únicamente en momentos de necesidad._

\- "De verdad que este cuarto es realmente triste…"

Candy miró alrededor. La habitación era pequeña y olía a moho. Además de esa cama espartana, sólo había un mísero escritorio.

\- "Si este cuarto de castigo es un lugar tan horrible, me pregunto qué aspecto tendrá la celda de castigo en la _prisión_ del Colegio. Archie dice que está en un torreón ubicado al fondo…" murmuró Candy, temblando de solo pensarlo.

Un chapoteo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Desde el fondo del recipiente en que había colocado a Hughley, el animalito la miraba con sus ojos negros mientras agitaba sus cortas patas.

El calor de un ser viviente… Candy podía comprender bien los sentimientos de Patty hacia su mascota. En los momentos tristes, el solo tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuera incapaz de responder, representaba un gran consuelo.

 _Patty hablaba contigo siempre, y aunque no puedas hablar, eres una gran compañía ¡Porque estás viva!_

\- "Buenos días Patricia, puedes salir." La voz de la hermana Margaret se escuchó en el pasillo, tras ella, el chirrido de la vieja y pesada puerta de al lado.

\- "Buen día, Candy."

\- "Buenos días Hermana ¿Me dejará salir?"

\- "No, Candy. Solamente te he traído comida." La monja bajó la mirada, contándole. – "Le pregunté a la Hermana Gray si podía perdonarte, pero dijo que te quedarás hasta que termine el Festival de Mayo."

\- "¡Perdóname, Candy!" Patty seguía sintiéndose muy culpable por todo lo sucedido. Si tan sólo no se hubiera tropezado en el pasillo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- "No te preocupes Patty, no tengo por qué sentirme sola." Dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo y haciéndole una leve señal hacia el recipiente donde Hughley chapoteaba. – "Gracias por la comida Hermana Margaret."

Dicho esto, la monja sonrió tristemente y escoltó a Patricia hasta su habitación, dejando a Candy encerrada nuevamente.

Unos minutos después, una rítmica música llegó hasta sus oídos.

 _El vals… Deben estar practicando para el festival._

\- "Dime Hughley ¿Eres un chico o una chica? … Bueno, en realidad me da igual ¡Bailemos…!"

\- "Un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres… ¡Giro! Vamos, creo que no lo hago tan mal, ¿O qué es lo que opinas Hughley?"

Entre giro y giro, Candy chocó contra el escritorio, empujándolo hasta donde se encontraba la cama y quedando recostada contra él, directamente a donde daban los rayos que se colaban por el ventanal.

\- "¡Ah, cuidado Hughley! ¿Estás bien?" dijo Candy, abrazando fuertemente a la tortuga mientras se sobaba la espalda, cuando notó algo interesante.

\- "¡Parece que allá afuera hace un tiempo maravilloso, Hughley!"

El ventanal estaba en alto, pero moviendo la cama y usando también el escritorio ya no era inalcanzable. Poniendo en marcha su plan, Candy se aferró a la cornisa de la ventana, que aunque había sido cerrada con llave, siendo una estructura tan antigua, a fuerza de tirar y tirar de ella, fue capaz de abrirla y de deshacerse de la oxidada reja de hierro que la separaba de la libertad.

\- "¡Ven, escapémonos de este sitio lúgubre y vamos a uno más alegre!" dijo Candy mientras deslizaba a la tortuga en uno de sus bolsillos.

La próxima visita de las hermanas sería hasta el final del día, tendría mucho tiempo para salir _a tomar el aire_ y volver.

\- "Un juego de niños" ¿De verdad creían que podrían detenerme con una ventana así? ¡En estos casos es una ventaja ser pequeña! ¡Vamos Hughley! Directo al zoológico _Blue River_!" dicho esto, Candy salió a través de la ventana.

La noche anterior, a causa de la oscuridad, no fue capaz de averiguar bien la ubicación del cuarto de castigo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que se encontraba en el piso más alto* de la torre norte. Por el patio trasero no pasaba ninguna persona, casi nunca, y además ¡Estaba cerca de la valla exterior que daba justo a la libertad!

Agradeciendo a su estrella de la suerte, se escabulló ágilmente fuera del Colegio, quizás era el mismo lugar por el que Terry solía salir hacia sus escapadas nocturnas.

Candy se dirigió al zoológico con la intención de encomendar a Hughley con el señor Albert. Después de su encuentro, la noche que salió a buscar medicamentos para curar la fiebre de Terry, había averiguado su ubicación en un mapa; estaba convencida de que podía llegar caminando, pero ahora que llevaba ya unos minutos en la marcha, se dio cuenta de que estaba más lejos de lo que había imaginado.

\- "Quédate tranquila Hughley ¡El señor Albert es una persona maravillosa, es muy bueno con los animales! Sé que es triste separarse de Patty, pero la volverás a ver" le dijo Candy a la tortuga que llevaba nuevamente entre sus brazos.

De pronto, como por un milagro, un carruaje pasó a unos metros de ella.

\- "¡Eh! ¡Deténgase cochero!" gritó mientras corría felizmente hacia él. – "¿Puede llevarme al zoológico Blue River?"

\- "¿Blue River dice? Será caro pequeña ¿Está bien?"

\- "¡No hay problema, señor!"

 _Le pediré al señor Albert que me preste algo de dinero._

Tras unos minutos, el cochero la miró con curiosidad.

\- "¿Qué piedra es esa que sostiene contra sí? Parece ser muy valiosa para usted señorita…"

\- "Sí que lo es señor, esta _piedra_ es realmente como un tesoro… De familia." Sonrió Candy.

 _Cuando Hughley esconde la cabeza y las patas, la gente cree que es una piedra._

\- "¡Ah! ¡Un vendedor de globos! … ¡Y ese chico! ¡Tiene una paleta enorme! ¡Hay músicos allá en la plaza! ¡Ah qué bien!"

\- "Pareciera que acabara de llegar de lo alto de las montañas ¡Como un ermitaño!" rió alegremente el cochero. Le parecía una amable pero extraña pasajera la que había encontrado ese día.

\- "Je je je, es normal señor. Estuve en _prisión_."

…

 _Rayos, qué mala suerte. A menudo me dicen que hay más y más delincuentes jóvenes en Londres… Pero nunca me había topado con uno y, además, ¡Una chica! Es muy linda, pero quién sabe qué planee hacerme con esa piedra ¡Santo Dios, en realidad no tengo suerte!_ Pensó el cochero mientras aceleraba el paso de sus caballos.

 _Quizás tenga la intención de golpearme con esa piedra que abraza, menos mal que ya estamos cerca._

* * *

\- "Lle… Llegamos señorita."

\- "¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! Iré a buscar a mis amigos para que le paguen, no se vaya."

El hombre se puso pálido imaginando la clase de amigos de los que hablaba esa rara joven, así que evaluando los riesgos decidió, con una abrupta señal, poner en marcha a los caballos mientras le gritaba que él se machaba.

\- "¿Qué le pasó…? Supongo que debo haberlo cautivado con mi _encanto_ , ¿No lo crees Hughley? ¡Sí, supongo que debió ser eso!"

Una vez que llegó a la taquilla de Blue River, le bastó decir el nombre de su amigo para lograr entrar sin boleto. Le dijeron que el señor Albert estaba en su hora de descanso, y que se encontraba en la sala reservada al personal de mamíferos.

Candy corrió hacia la parte trasera de la edificación que le habían indicado ¡Estaba feliz de haber logrado salir y porque podría hablar con Albert! Quería preguntarle más cosas de Lakewood, también quería disculparse y explicarle que, a pesar de su invitación, ella no podría participar en el Festival de Mayo.

Al llegar cerca de una pequeña cabaña, fue alcanzada por el sonido de la risa del señor Albert y sintió una gran nostalgia al escuchar ese sonido de nuevo.

\- "¡Señor Albert! ¡Señor Albert! De nuevo he salido a escondidas del C…" Candy abrió la puerta de par en par gritando fuertemente, pero de golpe se quedó sin aliento. Quien se encontraba junto a Albert, y le devolvía fijamente la mirada, era la última persona que habría esperado encontrar allí.

...

 _Terry_

 _…_

El joven abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Se conocen?" preguntó el señor Albert divertido, observando a los dos jóvenes petrificados.

\- "¡Pero claro! Candy, tú también asistes al Colegio San Pablo ¿Cierto? ¡Increíble! Al parecer. ¡Los dos rebeldes más problemáticos del colegio se han escapado simultáneamente!"

 _¡Rebeldes!_ Pensó Candy.

\- "Señor Albert… ¿Por rebelde problemático está refiriéndose a mí?" preguntó Candy señalándose a sí misma con incredulidad.

\- "No me digas que realmente piensas que eres una estudiante modelo ¿Eh, Candy?"

Al ver a su amigo estallando en risas, la chica con pecas infló sus mejillas con un aire de reproche.

\- "Oh sí… Tú, Candy, siempre serás la misma, siempre haciendo travesuras. Mientras que tú, Terry, vas por ahí toda la noche emborrachándote y buscando peleas." Sonrió Albert volviéndose hacia Terry.

\- "¿Emborrachándose? ¿Metiéndose en peleas? Entonces esa noche…" dijo Candy fijando la mirada en Terry.

Él rápidamente desvió la suya.

\- "Bueno… Si aquella noche Albert no hubiese intervenido para detenerme, de seguro yo hubiera terminado con heridas muchos más graves. Incluso me acompañó al dormitorio, pero yo estaba tan ebrio y dolorido que perdí el sentido de orientación y el lugar al que me ayudó a llegar, era el dormitorio de las chicas. Así que me introduje a tientas con su ayuda en una habitación, y para mi mala fortuna, se trataba precisamente de _su_ habitación…" explicó Terry en voz baja, haciendo una leve referencia hacia donde se encontraba Candy.

Albert estalló de nuevo en una alegre risa.

\- "¡Qué increíble! Eso significa que el amigo herido por el que Candy estaba tan preocupada como para escapar del colegio ¡Eras tú! Sin saberlo, yo también corrí con ella a comprar los medicamentos a la farmacia ¿Sabes?"

.

Terry se giró bruscamente hacia Candy y su incómoda expresión se suavizó, dejando gradualmente lugar a una sonrisa.

.

\- "¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que usted era bueno en las peleas señor Albert!" dijo Candy notando cómo el ambiente se relajaba.

\- "Estoy acostumbrado, Candy."

\- "¡Así que tú eras también un _rebelde problemático_ ¿eh?!" dijo Terry.

\- "Todavía lo soy, y seguramente, siempre lo seré." Dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo.

\- "¡Igual que yo!" respondió Terry mientras agrandaba su sonrisa y comenzaba a reír.

Terry parecía resplandecer...

Al ver esto, Candy sintió que una calidez se encendía en su corazón.

Era quizás la primera vez que lo veía con una mirada tan serena.

 _._

 _Menos mal… Parece que ya no piensa más en aquel incidente…_

.

Aliviada, ella también dejó escapar una sonrisa. Cada vez que ella regresaba en su mente a aquella noche en la que había descubierto el secreto de Terry, el recuerdo de su expresión desconsolada le apuñalaba el corazón. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero sabía que lo había herido. Ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, le hacía pensar que todo estaba mejor.

\- "Pero Candy ¿Qué haces con esa tortuga?" preguntó intrigado el Señor Albert, escudriñando a Hughley.

Candy volvió bruscamente a la realidad.

\- "¡Oh sí! ¡Casi me olvido! Señor Albert, ella es Hughley, es una íntima amiga de una amiga mía. Una compañera la tenía dentro del Colegio, pero está prohibido tener animales domésticos y ahora que la han descubierto, le han ordenado deshacerse de ella, por lo que he pensado que usted podría hacerse cargo…"

\- "Entiendo… Así que la íntima amiga de una amiga, ¿Eh? No hay problema ¡Es un placer Hughley! Asintió Albert sin vacilar. Tomó la tortuga de las manos de Candy, la levantó y la saludó frotando su nariz contra la de ella. El Señor Albert no había cambiado en absoluto.

\- "¡Se lo agradezco tanto señor Albert! … Y además… Debo hablarle del Festival de Mayo…" murmuró Candy, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y un muchacho, asomándose a la puerta, dijo – "¡Hey, Albert! El turno ya ha empezado colega."

\- "Entiendo, voy ahora mismo." Dijo apresurándose para tomar el uniforme de trabajo colgado en la pared. – "Les pido me disculpen, pero tengo trabajo qué hacer. Terminaré en dos horas ¿Por qué no se quedan un poco con los animales? Candy, después podría traer a Puppet."

Sin esperar respuesta, Albert se dio la vuelta y salió de prisa.

* * *

Por un tiempo los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, evitando incluso mirarse. La clara luz de la tarde iluminaba el interior de la desordenada habitación.

 _Pensé qué tendría mucho qué decirle a Terry, pero no me salen las palabras._

Candy sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, Terry continuaba sentado y miraba fijamente hacia abajo.

Decidió sentarse antes de que sus piernas fallaran o que tropezaran con algo haciéndola caer vergonzosamente.

 _._

 _¡Qué silencio! Sólo oigo los latidos de mi corazón._

 _¡Oh no, qué fuerte suenan!_

 _¿Terry podrá escucharlos?_

.

Era embarazoso estar a solas con Terry.

Candy continuaba observando fijamente el suelo para intentar tranquilizar su acelerado corazón.

De repente, él propuso alegremente:

–"¿Quieres salir a pasear, Candy? Creo que he visto a alguien que se llevaría muy bien contigo ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?"

Con un suspiro de alivio, Candy lo siguió al exterior asintiendo con la cabeza. No había esperado que fuese él quien le dirigiera primero la palabra.

\- "La primera vez vine sólo para darle las gracias a Albert, pero he descubierto que este lugar no está nada mal. Así que de vez en cuando vengo a escondidas. Y pensar que siempre consideré inútiles los zoológicos."

Asintiendo, Candy continuó caminando con él. No sabía cómo hablarle y estaba desconcertada por la tensión que sentía.

Jirafas, leones, tapires… En un día entre semana como aquel, también los animales parecían estar más tranquilos.

 _Hay familias, parejas de enamorados, un grupo de excursión… Los chicos del Hogar de Pony estarían encantados._

 _¿Qué pareceremos nosotros? ¿Hermanos? ¡No lo creo!_

 _¿Enamorados? …_

 _¡Es mucho decir!_

Candy estaba sonrojada, Terry la miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo, con una sonrisa traviesa se detuvo frente a una de las jaulas.

\- "¡Allí está! ¡Una compañera tuya, idéntica a ti!" exclamó de repente Terry.

Habían llegado delante de la jaula de los monos y él estaba señalando a uno colgado de una rama. Su mirada era jocosa.

Toda la tensión de Candy se disolvió en un minuto.

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Te refieres a esa mona? ¡Eres de verdad un maleducado!"

\- "¡Cuando haces muecas te pareces más todavía!" dijo Terry comenzando a reír.

\- "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿En qué somos idénticas?!"

\- "¡Oh, te pido disculpas! Naturalmente, tú eres mucho más agraciada." Se excusó Terry, dirigiéndose al animal.

\- "¡Eres terrible!" dijo Candy, sin poder evitar patear en el suelo y hacer muecas que mostraban todos sus dientes.

\- "¡Ahí está! ¿Lo ves? ¡Con esos movimientos son idénticas!"

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "¡Por no hablar de cuando pones una expresión de enojo!... ¡De ahora en adelante te llamaré _mona pecas!_ "

\- "¡Terry, te voy a golpear!" dijo Candy levantando sus puños cómicamente, mientras él escapaba riendo.

Durante la persecución, sintió que se desvanecía la niebla que había invadido por algún tiempo su corazón. Ahora podía ver el corazón de Terry, podía entender sus sentimientos.

 _Él realmente me creyó... Creyó lo que le dije… Él confía en mí…_

Ella lo había prometido, no le revelaría a nadie el secreto acerca de su madre y él sabía que ella lo cumpliría.

\- "¿Terry?"

El joven desapareció por un momento, y reapareció sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

Terry tenía en su rostro una sonrisa que Candy nunca le había visto dentro del Colegio, el sol iluminaba su silueta y lo hacía ver aún más brillante.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Pensé que te habías escondido por miedo!"

\- "¿Miedo yo? ¡Estás loca!"

Sentados en una soleada banca, los dos jóvenes empezaron a comer con gusto. Candy lanzaba al aire las palomitas y luego las atrapaba ágilmente con la boca. No tenía rival en este juego que aprendió en el Hogar de Pony.

Terry la observaba entornando los ojos, hasta que vio como una de ellas fue atrapada por una ardilla.

Candy seguía esperando que la palomita cayera en su boca, cuando Terry le señaló al animalito que corría feliz con su botín hasta el árbol más cercano.

\- "¡Oh, qué linda!" Candy se sentía tan contenta...

Por un segundo, mientras reían, Terry colocó su mano rodeando la espalda de Candy. Cuando dejaron de reír, ambos notaron la posición de sus cuerpos, y nuevamente avergonzados, se alejaron un poco.

\- "¿Así que te escapaste hoy de los dormitorios por esa tortuga?" dijo Terry, tratando de distraerse del penoso momento.

Ella había extendido la mano para agarrar otra palomita, pero se detuvo.

\- "¿Sabes? … Hoy no me he escapado de mi habitación, sino del cuarto de meditación."

\- "¡¿Del cuarto de meditación?!" dijo Terry levantándose de su asiento.

Candy empezó a contarle los eventos de la noche anterior, y de cómo la Hermana Gray y las otras monjas, durante una ronda nocturna, habían descubierto la presencia de Hughley, la tortuga de Patricia O'Brien. También le contó sobre la _confusión_ que se había producido y el hecho de que había llamado a la directora "Vieja testaruda".

En este punto de la historia, Terry empezó a retorcerse de la risa y exclamó:

\- "¿De verdad le has dicho _vieja testaruda_? ¡Increíble! Ni siquiera yo hubiera llegado a tanto, Señorita Pecas."

Diciendo esto Terry le hizo un coqueto guiño. Por toda respuesta, Candy le hizo un puchero, prosiguiendo con su historia.

\- "Y sin embargo, fue una expresión perfecta para ella. Qué exageración encerrarme en el cuarto de castigo y prohibirme participar en el Festival de Mayo." Dijo mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

\- "Ah… Así que te ha prohibido asistir al Festival…" murmuró Terry, dirigiendo por un momento su mirada al cielo.

\- "¡Qué mala suerte! Debe ser muy divertida ¿Verdad? Muchas flores, música y baile…"

\- "Sí, muy divertido, puede ser una fiesta sensacional, con pasteles así de grandes…" El tono burlón de Terry en realidad ocultaba sus pensamientos.

.

 _Un Festival de Mayo sin Candy…_

 _Pensaba participar yo también por esta vez, pero si ella no está…_

 _Creo que desistiré…_

.

Sorprendido por su propia desilusión, Terry se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

\- "A propósito ¿Cómo es que conoces al señor Albert?"

\- "Oh, lo he conocido en América. Nos encontramos por primera vez en un lugar llamado Lakewood."

Al recordar el bosque de Lakewood, Candy se entristeció de repente.

\- "Yo… Dejé el orfanato para ir a trabajar para la familia Leagan. Me ocupaba de los caballos… Pero un día me ocurrió una cosa muy desagradable, así que me escapé. Después caí desde lo alto de una cascada… Y ahí fue donde conocí al señor Albert, fue él quien me salvó."

\- "Cuentas esa historia increíble como si no fuera gran cosa…" comentó Terry mirando al suelo.

\- "Lakewood era un lugar maravillosos… Es un buen lugar para vivir."

Sus ojos se llenaron de las imágenes de las rosas Dulce Candy. Se acordó del día en que, dentro del establo, Anthony le había regalado la primera de ellas.

\- "Las rosas de Anthony en este momento ya estarán seguramente en plena floración…" murmuró pensativa.

Terry frunció el ceño. _Anthony_ … Ahora que pensaba en ello, cuando Candy se había desmayado, en ambas ocasiones, había pronunciado _ese_ nombre.

\- "¿Y quién es ese Anthony?" preguntó sintiendo que su voz se hacía más áspera.

Los ojos de Candy se hicieron brillosos, como si luchara contra el poder de sus lágrimas.

.

De nuevo _esa Candy_ que a Terry tanto le molestaba...

* * *

Notas:

* En CCFS dice que el cuarto de castigo se encontraba en el primer piso de la torre norte y que, tras desarmar la ventana, simplemente saltó y escapó. Me gusta más la versión de Candy correteando por los tejados por lo que he dejado ésta que corresponde al anime en donde escapa por el techo del edificio.

El término cuarto de castigo, cuarto de meditación, celda de corrección, aparecen en las muchas traducciones, he escogido tanto "cuarto de castigo" como "de meditación". Todos estos son diferentes de la celda de castigo o "la prisión del Colegio" que es la manera en la que se ha traducido al torreón donde Candy es confinada tras su expulsión.

A todas:

Wowww ¿Casi 200 reviews? No me lo hubiera imaginado, se los agradezco infinitamente. En un inicio como ya les he comentado, la idea sólo era recordar algunas escenas que no se ven en el anime y que CCFS nos brinda, pero me clavé con el orden y me he ido uno a uno.

He decidido dividir este capítulo pues estaba quedando gigantesco. En el próximo daré fin a esta escena y comenzará el Festival.

Para quienes esperan cambios en la historia les aviso que de momento no los habrá, por lo que Candy no participa en el Festival como Hada de la Flor, pero sí como Julieta.

Quienes sólo vieron el anime tendrán una enorme sorpresa pues vienen escenas distintas, sobre todo en el orden de los sucesos, pues me baso en el manga y CCFS que coinciden en sus tiempos.

Algunas cosas no les gustarán tanto, pues el anime cambia bastantes detalles. Algunos los he incluido por puro gusto pues creo que dan sentido a la historia y honestamente me parecen lindos 😉 pero la historia es fiel a la escrita por Mizuki, sólo he mezclado lo que sabemos del manga y del anime, con CCFS.

Ya escribiré más adelante otras historia enteramente ficción donde sí cambie el argumento para generar una nueva versión.

* * *

Luz Rico Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando. Decidí añadir la escena del vestido pues me pareció muy abrupto que prácticamente en un día Candy era Hada de la Flor y en la noche ya estaba castigada. Mi intención, más que cambiar la historia, es enriquecerla pues todo se dio muy rápido, y si bien la novela como tal es así (por ejemplo, Anthony y Candy sólo conviven unos meses, al igual que con Terry) puedo ir dándole algunos toques para irnos enamorando… Bueno, jejeje, quiero decir, que Candy se enamore de Terry y viceversa.

Blanca G Sí, creo que es fundamental que Terry y Candy tengan su encuentro gracias a haberse escapado del cuarto de meditación. Espero transmitirte por qué he dejado así la historia, además de mi intención de seguir la trama del manga y de CCFS.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016 A mí tampoco me desagrada Annie del todo, coincido contigo que el anime muestra momentos en los que sí apoya a Candy, no me parece la amiga ideal pero bueno, la chica pecosa es más amable que yo y la quiere profundamente.

skarllet northman Así es, la bondad de Candy es infinita, yo jamás la vi como alguien "tonta" como he visto que otras personas lo interpretan, para nada, es simplemente una buena chica, con el corazón libre de egoísmos y venganzas, pero también es traviesa, lista, divertida… Si no, que le pregunten a Terry.

Stormaw Hay algunas frases que vienen en los siguientes capítulos, ya te haré ahí mi comentario sobre el beneficio que creo que tuvo Candy de no participar en el Festival. Y al respecto de Patty, me encanta el humor distinto de CCFS donde Candy es en ocasiones más bromista, menos dramática que en el anime. En efecto, su situación es "peor" que la de Patty, pero cree que aun así, siendo huérfana, o aunque no te hagan caso tus padres, ningún motivo es razón suficiente para no intentar ser feliz de otras maneras.

Guest Sí, sí… Ambos hermanos cautivados por la misma chica, pero honorables y respetuosos de sus sentimientos.

Maquig Gracias a ti por leer.

Nally Graham y Eli A mí también me gusta más "vieja cabeza dura" jejeje, dejé "vieja testaruda" pues es más fiel a la traducción en otros idiomas, pero definitivamente me imagino a Candy lo suficientemente frustrada como para decirle "vieja cabeza dura" a la autoridad máxima del Colegio. Respecto al físico querida Eli, efectivamente el manga es una hermosura, Igarashi se lució, como dice Phambe en su comentario, el asunto es cómo se describe a Candy en CCFS, donde parecería que está rellenita, con nariz chata, y suena poco agraciada, pero efectivamente, su belleza es distinta de otras chicas, así como su belleza interior.

Tete Vendrá una sorpresa para ti, pues aunque Candy no sea un Hada, sí participará, sí bailarán y creo que te gustará un poco más que la versión del anime.

Phambe Me encantan las reflexiones que haces. Es algo que yo también he pensado. El anime nos deja ver, poco en realidad, las dos caras de la moneda, es decir, los personajes son más unidimensionales, en ocasiones he escuchado sobre ciertos personajes que son inmaduros, tontos, etc. (¿y quién no es así alguna vez en la vida?) Al leer la profundidad de las cartas de CCFS he descubierto personajes más bellamente humanos, con sus fallas, pero también con una enorme cantidad de valores (no podemos olvidar el honor como una parte clave), que se interpretan diferente entre occidentales y orientales. Al final Mizuki ha hecho una mezcla en la que a veces es complicado hacer interpretaciones tan radicales. Efectivamente, me parece que la intencionalidad de los arrebatos de Eliza, que parecería ser la maldad personificada, son distintos de los de Annie, y la obsesión de Susana es también distinta. Honestamente Susana es el único personaje que… ¡Me produce dolores de estómago! Quedarte al lado de una persona que no te ama, que sabes que una parte de él muere al estar a tu lado, es el egoísmo puro de amarte más a ti y evitar tu dolor, aunque dañes a la persona que más amas. Pero bueno, hay tantas maneras de interpretar a cada personaje…

Por cierto, me encanta que leas "Lazo" a mí también me parece formidable historia que explica miles de datos que yo también he imaginado, aunque no visualizo al gran Duque de Grandchester arrepentido, sí que hace un radiografía de su relación con Terry.

Disfruto muchos tus mensajes (cortos, largos, cualquiera).

Y a todas las que leyeron el capítulo anterior al anterior jejeje (16), créanme que leo cada comentario y lo tomo en cuenta, qué bueno que les gustó, ese sí fue de mi entera invención ¿Y por qué no darle un hermoso vestido a Candy, y una visión distinta de ella a Terry?

¡Nos leemos el próximo domingo!

ClauT


	19. Chapter 19

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una primera parte que corresponde a CCFS (*1) en el Volumen 2 capítulo 9 y 10 de wattpad, aumentado con el manga en español, y agregué una mezcla de pequeñas escenas del anime que me parecen irresistibles como la idea de Terry colocando su mano en la espalda de Candy mientras se dejan, ambos, invadir por la alegría.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, prácticamente no he añadido nada por lo que es casi fiel a sus autoras.

 **Advertencia: Quienes sólo han visto el anime se encontrarán con varias diferencias en la historia ya que en este Fic he decidido guiarme por CCFS y el manga.**

 **Capítulo 18.**

 **El recuerdo de un amor.**

\- "¿Y quién es ese Anthony?" preguntó Terry sintiendo que su voz se hacía más áspera.

Los ojos de Candy se hicieron brillosos, como si luchara contra el poder de sus lágrimas. De nuevo _esa_ Candy que a Terry le molestaba.

\- "Un muchacho que se parece a ti… O, mejor dicho, al comienzo pensé que se te parecía… Cuando te vi en el barco, lo pensé… Pero son diferentes en todo…" dijo Candy con una triste sonrisa concentrada en su recuerdo.

 _¿A quién estás viendo en este momento? ¿qué recuerdo estás reviviendo?_ Pensó Terry sintiéndose cada vez más molesto.

\- "¿Sabes? Anthony era un genio cultivando rosas, y era muy generoso. La primera vez que nos encontramos fue en el Portal de las Rosas y…"

Terry sintió como la rabia lo invadía y no pudo hacer nada para impedirla.

\- "Ahora sí que estoy realmente contento de ser _"diferente en todo"_ de alguien _así._ " Interrumpió Terry con todo el cinismo que era capaz.

\- "¡Terry!"

– "Es una suerte que no me parezca a él, sería realmente molesto parecerse a un tipo que cultiva rosas, ¡Debe ser flaco y débil! ¡¿Parecerme a él?! … ¡No, gracias!"

\- "¡Estás diciendo cosas horribles!" dijo Candy sintiendo cómo ella era también invadida por la rabia ¡No podía soportar que nadie hablara mal de Anthony!

– "Él… Él no era ningún débil, era fuerte y muy varonil. Era un ser magnífico

\- "¡Claro! ¿Y después qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a ese Anthony? ¡Apuesto que él prefirió quedarse con sus rosas que contigo!... Y tú estabas perdidamente enamorada de él ¿He adivinado?" sentenció Terry confrontando a Candy, quien imitándolo se levantó de su asiento, decidida a no ceder.

\- "No me mires así, tu amor cuidará muy bien las rosas en América." Gruñó Terry.

Candy dejó caer sus hombros como si toda la energía de su cuerpo la hubiera abandonado.

\- "Anthony… Anthony está… Está muerto… Se cayó de un caballo." Dijo Candy apenas murmurando y mordiéndose los labios para impedirse llorar. Sin embargo, ella en esos momentos pudo ver nuevamente aquella escena que tanto quería olvidar, y sintió que se desvanecería.

En silencio, Terry desvió la mirada.

 _¡¿Murió?! ... ¿Ha dicho que ha muerto...? Cayendo de un caballo. Entonces ese delirio…_

 _Candy le tiene miedo a los caballos._

En ese momento, Terry comprendió el por qué Candy reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que se acercaba a un caballo… Y cada vez que alguien le recordaba a… _él._

 _A Candy le gustaba mucho Anthony._

Por unos breves segundos Terry no supo qué decir, sin embargo, su orgullo herido salió a flote.

\- "Eso es bastante malo, pobrecito. Eso significa que habrá que rezar por los muertos, para que su alma descanse en paz." Dijo finalmente Terry dándole la espalda, después comenzó a caminar.

\- "¡Terry, no seas tan rudo! ¡Es demasiado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera?" gritó Candy con la voz quebrada y llena de indignación. Pero Terry no se detuvo, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

Pero Terry no se daría la vuelta, ni dejaría de alejarse. No entendía por qué se sentía tan furioso.

 _Anthony, nunca resucitará… ¡Quien está muerto ya no puede regresar más!_ Terry dijo rabiosamente estas palabras dentro de su corazón.

\- "Terry, no debiste decir que Anthony era débil… Cuando abro mi corazón, dices algo desagradable… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué?"

* * *

\- "Candy ¿Terry se fue?" Albert se sorprendió de ver a Candy parada a la mitad de los jardines, con las manos empuñadas.

\- "Sí ¡Es malo!" Dijo Candy mientras discretamente se limpiaba con el brazo las lágrimas de rabia que habían bajado por sus mejillas.

\- "¿Sí? A mí no me lo parece, desde que lo ayudé en esa pelea siempre viene a verme aquí…"

\- "Y yo digo que es malo… ¡Para mí es un maleducado!"

\- "Bueno, si se pelearon yo no puedo hacer nada Candy. Puppet te consolará."

\- "¡Puppet, qué guapa estás! …"

\- "Sí, le ha caído muy bien la comida que dan en el zoológico."

\- "A propósito señor Albert… ¿Recibió una invitación?"

\- "¿Para el Festival de Mayo? Sí, me encantará ir, gracias. Ya arreglé todo para que un amigo me preste un traje ¡Debo ir bien vestido! ¿No es así?"

\- "… Señor Albert… Yo no podré... Me han prohibido participar en el Festival de Mayo." Dijo Candy dudosa.

\- "¡¿Te han… prohibido?!"

\- "Sí, por tener a Hughley."

\- "… ¡Vaya! Entonces no tiene ningún sentido que asista." Dijo Albert desanimado.

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando Candy entró nuevamente en el cuarto de meditación y rearmó nuevamente el ventanal que había usado para escapar. Aun cuando regresó sana y salva, no pudo calmar la rabia que sentía dentro de ella ¿Cómo se atrevía _él_ a decir que Anthony era débil?

\- "¡Ni siquiera lo conoció! … Anthony era una persona tan amable…"

Candy siempre se esforzaba por no pensar en Anthony, pero en aquel momento, más fuerte que nunca, su corazón vibró con el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa y de aquella voz. Se sentó en la cama y sacudiendo la cabeza trató de liberarse de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

\- "Y como si no bastara, el señor Albert se quedó sin palabras cuando le confesé que no podré participar en el Festival de Mayo… Al menos me las arreglé para entregarle a Hughley. No fue un día tan negativo."

\- "¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?" Tras un largo suspiro Candy se dio cuenta de que en un rincón de la habitación había una caja abollada.

Llena de sorpresa se acercó al misterioso paquete y descubrió una nota.

 _._

 _Querida Candy_

 _Ha llegado este paquete para ti, así que, sin que me vieran las monjas, he venido a traértelo._

 _Sin embargo, tú no estás…_

 _Estoy muy preocupada._

 _Siento mucho que todo esto haya ocurrido por mi culpa…_

 _Patricia._

 _._

 _¡Cielos! Patty debió haber escalado a lo largo de la pared para lanzarme el paquete a través de la ventana abierta ¡Cuánto miedo habrá pasado al tener que hacer esto! …_

 _Gracias Patty… ¿Qué será?_

Cuando Candy vio el contenido, no pudo reprimir un grito de alegría. Dentro de la caja había dos indumentarias de estilo medieval.

\- "¡Son maravillosos! Parecen los trajes de un chico y una chica ¿Serán…?"

\- "¡Parecen los trajes de Romeo y Julieta!"

En el fondo de la caja, Candy encontró un sobre blanco con una carta.

.

 _El Señor William le agradece la atenta invitación, pero debido a sus numerosas obligaciones, no podrá asistir al Festival, y le ruega que lo excuse._

 _El Señor William está muy feliz de saber que se está convirtiendo en una verdadera dama._

 _Georges._

 _._

\- "Así que éste es un regalo de parte del Tío Abuelo William…"

Candy tomó el espléndido traje de Julieta y lo abrazó. Era tan hermoso como su vestido verde de Hada, incluso quizás más lujoso, tenía hilos de oro y sedas orientales que le daban un aspecto parecido al tipo de indumentaria de la realeza del siglo XV la cual Candy había visto en los libros de historia y arte.

\- "¡Vaya! Pero… ¡También hay pelucas y máscaras!"

\- "El tío William debió haber confundido la fiesta con un baile de máscaras… Seguro que así eran en sus tiempos, he escuchado que, en la Corte francesa de María Antonieta, todos asistían con pelucas y máscaras… ¡Vaya que debe ser viejo el Tío Abuelo! Aunque eso no explica el traje de Romeo… ¿Quizás no recuerda si soy una chica o un chico?" dijo en voz alta mientras tomaba en sus manos una de las pelucas mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse traviesamente en su rostro… Tenía una idea.

 _¡Pero claro! Gracias a esto…_

\- "Querido Tío Abuelo William… Yo simplemente no puedo convertirme en una dama… ¡Perdóneme!" se disculpó haciendo una profunda reverencia con la cabeza, como si estuviera en frente de su querido benefactor, acto seguido escondió el paquete y esperó pacientemente la merienda.

Candy había vuelto a sonreír ese día.

* * *

El Festival de Mayo…

Incluso en aquella ocasión, y durante un solo día, el ambiente generalmente triste del Colegio se teñía de rosa. El edificio principal era adornado por todas partes con una explosión de flores, y los estudiantes, vestidos de punta en blanco, disfrutaban del festival junto con sus invitados.

Uno de los motivos de tanta felicidad era debido a la oportunidad de reunirse con sus familias pues una de las reglas del lugar establecía que, por norma, no se podía recibir ni siquiera la visita de los propios padres. El segundo motivo, era que aquel era el único día que se permitía que las chicas pudieran hablar y bailar libremente con los chicos. Durante la festividad, incluso las monjas dejaban su _armadura_ hecha de normas, mostrando una expresión serena y tolerante, algunas incluso, alegre… Todas menos la Hermana Gray y la Hermana Kreis, por supuesto.

El espléndido desfile de las Hadas de Mayo comenzaba, al mismo tiempo que la música llenaba el lugar, dándole un toque aún más alegre si eso fuera posible.

Annie se encontraba montada en la carroza junto con el resto de las festejadas de honor. Una parte de su corazón deseaba que Candy estuviera allí, y aunque no se atreviera a acercarse a ella, sabría que había alguien que estaba sintiendo la misma alegría que ella.

Ataviada como si fuera una princesa, con su cabello suelto volando con el viento, y su corona de flores, parecía una verdadera hada.

Entre los chicos pudo distinguir a Archibald Cornwell, se veía realmente gallardo vestido todo de blanco, con un discreto pañuelo azul asomado por su solapa, su cabello perfectamente peinado acompañado de su actitud altiva y elegante, y su sonrisa coqueta, se distinguía de otros chicos. En cuanto Annie lo vio su corazón comenzó a latir sin control, los colores se le subieron al rostro, dándole a sus mejillas un tono rosado encantador.

De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron y Archie le sonrió, Annie se veía realmente bella. Pero Archie no pudo evitar desviar su mirada para buscar a alguien más.

\- "¡Annie te ves soberbia! …" dijo sonriente Archie. – "¿Es que Candy ha llegado tarde y no ha podido subir a la carroza? ¿La has visto?"

\- "Candy… ¡Candy fue castigada, se le ha prohibido participar en el Festival! Sigue consignada en el cuarto de meditación." Respondió herida Annie.

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¿En el cuarto de meditación? ¡Dios! ¿Cuándo dejará de meterse en líos? Te veré después Annie."

Tras este breve encuentro Archie salió corriendo en busca de Stear.

\- "¡Stear! ¡Stear! ¡Candy ha sido castigada y está en el cuarto de meditación!"

\- "Pero ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿cuarto de meditación?" dijo Stear confundido.

\- "¿Por qué repites todo lo que yo digo Stear? ¡Tienes que pensar en algo para sacarla de ahí!"

\- "¡Cielos! Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo podría inventar algo…"

\- "¿No puedes hacer nada?"

\- "Me temo que no…"

* * *

Después del espléndido Desfile de las Hadas de Mayo, las festividades se desplazaron al salón de ceremonias, convertido en un soberbio y elegante salón de baile. La orquesta había comenzado a tocar un delicado vals.

El lugar se percibía abarrotado de gente espléndidamente vestida, algunos habían optado por vestir a la antigua usanza de la corte inglesa y francesa, algunos otros portaban antifaces que le daban un toque aún más señorial a su vestimenta.

Se podían oír risas y murmullos, los ojos de las jovencitas brillaban por la ansiedad y emoción de no saber quién las invitaría a bailar.

Ninguna presencia pasaba desapercibida al entrar, pero tampoco ninguna captó tantas miradas ni provocó tantos suspiros de asombro, como la que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la entrada.

\- "¡Mira, es Terrence! ¡No lo puedo creer!"

\- "No es propio de él participar en los bailes del colegio…"

\- "¡Se ve bellísimo! ¡Es un verdadero sueño!"

Suspirando, todas se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para observar a Terry, que se había presentado con su traje de gala.

Parecía estar buscando a alguien, su mirada recorría expectante y detalladamente cada rincón del enorme salón.

Un par de horas atrás, Terry había decidido ir en busca de Candy. Seguía molesto con ella, pero sin saber por qué, había sido incapaz de evitar dirigirse hacia la parte posterior del edificio, escalar ágilmente hasta el tejado del edificio y asomarse en cada cuarto de castigo, hasta que encontró una con una ventana desarmada. Esa debía ser la habitación de Candy.

Visiblemente decepcionado, Terry volvió sobre sus pasos y decidió vestirse con la idea de buscarla entre la gente.

 _._

 _¿Pero dónde estará ella?... En el cuarto de castigo no había nadie, no creo que haya salido simplemente a tomar el aire y regresar al encierro…_

 _Por otro lado, es impensable que ella esté en medio de este gentío…_

 _Tenía el presentimiento de que se escaparía otra vez, pero… Me pregunto a dónde pudo haber ido…_

 _Señorita Pecas… tengo la impresión de que yo…*_

 _._

Mientras Terry reflexionaba, los ojos de Eliza se iluminaron al ver a Terry pasar frente a ella,

\- "¡Seguro que está buscándome! ¡Quítense!" dijo mientras apartaba de un empujón a Luisa e interrumpiendo abruptamente los pensamientos de Terry, se cruzó en su camino y exclamó:

\- "Terrence, te concedo el honor de bailar conmigo. Se nota que estás en busca de una compañera."

Terry, escuchando de pronto aquellas palabras, se detuvo atónito, quedando frente a Eliza quien, plenamente segura de sí misma, lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

Devolviéndole educadamente la sonrisa, le contestó:

\- "Se lo agradezco mucho amable señorita, pero no soy buen bailarín. Tengo una terrible tendencia a pisar lo pies y detestaría lastimarla. Espero que me disculpe." Y después de hacer una agraciada reverencia se alejó de ella.

Eliza se quedó encantada, mirando su figura alejarse. Cuando Terry se movía, atraía sobre sí las miradas de quienes le rodeaban, y ciertamente a nadie se le escapó aquella breve conversación.

 _Terrence me ha llamado "Señorita" … Y estaba preocupado de que pudiera pisarme los pies… ¡Esta es una prueba de que le gusto!_

En su cara apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Terry por su parte, ya se había olvidado de ese encuentro y atravesando la multitud, continuó buscando a Candy.

 _¿Dónde habrá ido a parar? Ya esperaba que alguien como ella no se iba a quedar de buena manera encerrada…_

 _Pero, aún si la hubiera ayudado a salir de allí ¿Qué hubiera hecho después?_

Terry no conseguía explicar su propia conducta. Deseaba poder observar nuevamente de cerca aquel rostro, sobre el cual las emociones se reflejaban una tras otra.

 _Ella no puede participar abiertamente en la fiesta… ¿Quizás habrá ido de nuevo al zoológico?_

Él recordó aquella tarde tranquila y luminosa que pasaron juntos. No había logrado ganarle en la competencia de atrapar palomitas de maíz al vuelo. Escuchó de nuevo en sus oídos su risa y su rostro se dulcificó. Pero el recuerdo de un nombre apareció en su mente y al instante su expresión se volvió dura nuevamente.

 _Anthony…_

El solo pronunciar ese nombre había transformado a Candy en otra persona y le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas. El recuerdo de Candy en esa condición lo hacía realmente irritarse.

 _¡No aceptaré que me hable de nuevo de ese Anthony!_

Terry se sorprendió de aquel pensamiento que había murmurado para sí.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera sacar de su cabeza a aquella pequeña muchacha llena de pecas y nariz chata?

 _Este no soy yo…_ Pensó con una sonrisa amarga y salió al exterior en busca de un poco de paz para sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

La orquesta tocaba una alegre melodía. Algunas parejas, ruborizadas, se arremolinaban en la pista de baile.

En una esquina del salón, había un entusiasmado _Romeo_ que se abría paso ágilmente entre los invitados. Su atuendo no llamaba en exceso la atención, pues varios de los invitados habían elegido asistir de alguna manera disfrazados.

 _¡Cuánta gente! Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás… Tengo que tener cuidado, la peluca es muy grande y se resbala._

Aquel Romeo era por supuesto Candy, vistiendo el antifaz y el traje que había recibido. Ni siquiera la Hermana Gray la había reconocido al chocar con ella, y ahora la Hermana Kreis, que estaba parada como guardia sueca en la entrada, tampoco la había descubierto. Igual sucedió con Neil, quien justo en el momento en que Candy pasaba a su lado, era rechazado por una muchacha a la que le había pedido bailar.

En su corazón, Candy gritó victoria ¡Qué regalo tan maravilloso le había hecho el Tío Abuelo! Tuvo que renunciar al desfile, pero gracias a ese disfraz ella podría disfrutar el Festival de Mayo, incluso la aventura parecía aún más atractiva ahora, que el permanecer como muñeca de aparador, vigilada por las monjas mientras montaba en una carroza llena de chiquillas malcriadas, buscando hacerse notar. Quizás eso no era para ella.

 _¡Oh, ahí está Stear! ¡Qué elegante viste!_

Candy se rió y se acercó a su amigo que miraba aburrido el baile.

\- "Ejem…" carraspeó con la garganta. – "¿Me concede este baile?" susurró ella bajando el tono de voz.

Stear se dio la vuelta sorprendido y retrocedió, atónito.

\- "Eh… Bueno… Si debo ser honesto, y sin ofender, preferiría bailar con las chicas…"

\- "No te preocupes tanto. Soy _yo_ " confesó Candy levantando con cuidado su antifaz.

\- "¿Cómo? ¿Candy? Pero… Pero…"

Candy puso su mano sobre la boca de Stear que no dejaba de tartamudear ¡Y decir su nombre en voz alta! Stear la miró incrédulo ¡¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido a él?! ¡Un disfraz! Lejos de parecer un personaje un poco excéntrico que gustaba de disfrazarse, nadie podría sospechar.

Se movieron sigilosamente a una esquina del salón.

\- "¡Si ni siquiera tú me ha reconocido, significa que este disfraz es un verdadero éxito!"

\- "Me has dejado sin palabras Candy." Comentó Stear, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

\- "Cuando hemos sabido que te habían encerrado en el cuarto de castigo, Archie y yo nos quedamos muy preocupados… ¡Qué alivio! Lo cierto es que contábamos con que tú no te quedaras allí dentro tranquilamente." Confesó animado.

\- "Es todo gracias a este regalo que recibí del Tío Abuelo disculpándose por no poder asistir ¡Me ha enviado los trajes de Romeo y Julieta! Debe haber pensado que se trataba de un baile de disfraces."

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Entonces también hay un traje de Julieta?" exclamó Stear con un brillo en los ojos. – "¿No sería más lógico que te pusieras ese Candy? No podemos bailar entre chicos…" dijo señalando con su mirada el centro de la pista de baile.

Candy siguió la mirada y pudo ver entre la multitud a Archie y Annie intentando bailar un vals. Annie con las mejillas teñidas de rosa miraba a su caballero y se veía más hermosa que nunca.

 _¡Es maravilloso…! Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Annie tan feliz… Hey… ¿Qué hace ella…?_

Apoyada contra una pared oscura estaba Patty de pie, con sus ojos bajos y una expresión desconsoladamente en soledad.

\- "Escucha Stear, mientras voy a cambiarme de ropa ¿Te importaría hacer bailar a aquella chica que está allí de pie en la esquina? Ella es amiga mía, se llama Patricia. Patty es realmente una buena chica."

Estirando el cuello Stear finalmente consiguió verla.

\- "¡Ah! ¿Aquella bonita con los anteojos? Bien, probaré invitarla a bailar. Por cierto, tienes algo más que agradecerle al Tío William, la Tía Abuela no podrá venir pues tenía algo que hacer para él." Guiñándole un ojo Stear se puso en camino.

Candy sonrió feliz, al parecer Patty le había gustado a primera vista… ¡Y la Tía Elroy no vendría! ¡Todo estaba saliendo tan bien!

Mientras Stear se acercaba a Patty, Candy se escabulló fuera del salón y se dirigió al bosque.

El prado, en la parte densa del bosque estaba salpicado de flores. Candy había ocultado el traje y los accesorios de Julieta en el orificio a los pies de un árbol grande. No se fiaba de dejarlo en el cuarto en donde estaba obligada a quedarse, y estaba segura de que, en un lugar como aquel, podría cambiarse sin el temor a ser descubierta. Después de todo ninguna chica o chico se arriesgaría a entrar al bosque vestido elegantemente, ante el temor de que sus trajes se estropearan. El árbol en el que había dejado la caja era un verdadero guardián, perfecto para ser escalado y, además, brindaba una increíble sombra gracias a su robusto tronco, tras el cual comenzó a cambiarse.

En minutos, se había transformado de Romeo en Julieta, por ello debería tratar de comportarse más agraciada. Intentó levantar una pierna para cerciorarse de que es vestido no se enredaría en sus pies en caso de que la descubrieran y tuviese que escapar corriendo. Después de todo, era debido a lo increíblemente largo que era su anterior vestido verdiazul de Hada, el que hubiera sido descubierta corriendo tras Annie. Si ese vestido hubiera sido tan cómodo como el de Julieta, y le hubiera permitido correr, se hubiera ahorrado la reprimenda de la Hermana Gray en esa ocasión.

\- "¡Perfecto! ¡Con este atuendo, incluso puedo correr! ¡Vamos! ¡Volvamos al salón y disfrutemos de una buena fiesta! ¡Desahoguémonos de toda la negatividad sufrida en el cuarto de castigo!"

Levantando una mano para acompañar este grito de ánimo, se dispuso a correr, pero… De repente alguien la aferró hábilmente por la muñeca, arrastrándola tras el follaje.

\- "Pero quién… ¡¿Quién eres?!"

\- "Está de excelente humor, señorita _Julieta_ … ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Quién habría pensado que la frase "el hábito hace al monje" aplica también a los monos? ¿Qué crees tú Tarzán Pecosa? ¡Tarzán se ha convertido en Julieta!"

\- "Te… Te… Terr…"

Terry reía a carcajadas, mientras que Candy, por la sorpresa, no podía siquiera hablar.

Él había llegado al mismo lugar unos minutos antes y había descubierto el mismo hermoso árbol tras el cual había decidido descansar después de haber estado buscándola sin parar y sin éxito. Había pensado descansar un poco y luego decidir si saldría rumbo al zoológico o no.

Vestido con su traje de gala, Terry seguía riendo, Candy sentía como si su corazón se fuera a detener cuando reflexionó acerca del tiempo que él podía llevar observándola.

\- "Terry… ¿Has visto _todo_? ¿Me has espiado mientras me cambiaba?"

\- "Desafortunadamente para ti, a mí sólo me interesan las muchachas con buen cuerpo… Aunque pudo darse el caso de que hayas entrado en mi campo de visión… Pero no, en todo caso te vi, pero no te miré." Dijo traviesamente, provocándola, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y le sonreía lascivamente.

\- "Eres… Eres… Argh… ¡Eres un verdadero…!"

\- "¿Un maleducado? ¿Grosero? ¿Era esto quizás lo que quiere decir la señorita Julieta?"

Candy se dio cuenta de que él aún la sostenía por su muñeca y al mismo tiempo que se liberaba, ella gritó:

– "¡Exactamente!"

\- "Realmente era una escena de pesadilla… Había tantas pecas por todos lados que no alcancé a distinguir _casi_ nada." Continuó sin inmutarse, aun riendo.

Irritada Candy tomó un aire amenazador. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero comenzaba a contemplar la idea de darle un buen golpe a Terry para enseñarle que _todas esas pecas_ le daban una fuerza tal, que lo podrían dejar ciego de un solo puñetazo para enseñarle una lección sobre _ver, aunque no mirara_ a las chicas cambiándose, cuando de pronto llegó a ellos transportada por el viento, una dulce música de vals que provenía del salón de baile. Era una música que ella ya había oído, una melodía inolvidable.

Ella cerró sus ojos para distinguirla más claramente.

 _Esta música… Sí, no hay duda… Es aquella que bailé con Anthony… En Lakewood… En aquella ocasión…_

Aquel día, Anthony llevaba puesto el traje tradicional escocés y le sonreía. Su dulce mirada era increíblemente cristalina…

Terry la miraba, parecía disfrutar de aquella melodía y fue entonces cuando un impulso lo llevó a tomarla delicadamente de la mano.

\- "Princesa Julieta ¿Me permite ser su pareja?"

Esa voz delicada, había sonado, a los oídos de Candy, justo como la de Anthony… Pero es Terry quien está ahí. Y todo comenzó a girar…

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Notas:

* En el manga incluso, en algunas traducciones, Terry admite que se siente enamorado, pero creo que en CCFS comienza a darse cuenta, pero aún se desconoce, aunque aquí entre nos, yo diría que ya no puede hacer nada para evitarlo ¡Ay, el amor!

.

Jejejeje siempre quise poner ese continuará en el que dices en la mente (o gritando) un claro "NOOOOOOO ¿Cómo que continuará?" Jajajaja pues quienes hemos leído el manga ya sabemos qué sigue ¿No? Ayer debí subir este capítulo, pero no sabía cómo partirlo y al final no lo he solucionado, pero le he dado un poco de suspenso.

Sí, sí, sé que no puse una escena en la que Eliza descubre a Candy, pero he decidido, como lo saben, guiarme por el manga y CCFS, por lo que he optado por dejar a Candy en paz, disfrutar de su travesura y que le salgan bien las cosas por una vez. Tampoco coloqué a Terry mirando desde el árbol, es más atrevido el manga en el que Terry la "secuestra" jalándola entre los arbustos (bueno, lo que yo daría porque Terry me tomara a mí de la mano tras los arbustos jajajajaja). Tampoco puse la escena del manga en que Candy baila con Annie, la verdad esa sí la omití para no distraernos de la historia principal, que es para mí, más relevante.

Sé también que aquí no aparece la escena del anime en que Terry le habla a Candy de su único recuerdo feliz, esa en el manga va después, aquí para las que han visto sólo el anime, viene una sorpresa.

A todas:

Eli Me pasa igual, amo esa imagen de Terry sin defensas, simplemente él, tal cual es: sensible, joven, con ganas de ser amado, con la esperanza de poder ser feliz…. Ahhh qué te digo.

Guest y Blanca G No se queden con la idea del anime y manga, lean CCFS para que vean que Candy y en nuestra terrytana opinión, Terry, han sido unidos nuevamente, aunque en un inicio los separara la autora. A mí CCFS me destraumó jajaja espero les pase igual.

Angye Lo siento, es que sigo la historia real, pero ya verás cómo este evento desata todo el amor de manera gradual para nuestros rebeldes.

Mimie Grandchester Ahhh como has visto en el comentario de Phambe, Lazo es escrito por Naberrie93 pon esto en tu navegador: /s/10993966/1/Lazo

Stormaw Jiji es como una máquina del tiempo ¿no? Mira, no he puesto que Eliza la ha descubierto pues eso es del anime así que ve esto por ese lado, Candy ha logrado disfrutar del Festival sin la sombra de Eliza, pues en el capítulo completo no aparecerá.

Anjiluz Qué gusto leerte, yo también te leo a ti en cuidado con lo que deseas. Me encantó el inicio, super misterioso. Bienvenida a mi historia basada en la traducción de wattpad de CCFS.

Katydg Qué bueno que te gustó.

skarllet northman Sí para mí ya está sumergido en el amor jajaja.

Luz Rico Pues aquí va, ya empiezan los contactos más seguidos, el romance y aunque me guío por la historia tal cual es, pues bueno, Candy participa en el Festival y está con Terry.

Phambe A mí también me gusta mucho saber que la barrera cultural, en este tema, no nos separa. También creo que los personajes son maravillosos, un reflejo de valores cada uno, o antivalores en el caso de los villanos. Es una hermosa casualidad que nos haya unido una cultura distinta.

No conozco ese poema que menciona la muerte de Albert. No lo había escuchado hasta ahora salvo en algunos fanfics que lo narran así ¿Has leído Pony's Hill will always be there? Estoy ayudando a traducirlo al español, si puedes leerlo, si es que no lo has hecho ya, te lo recomiendo muchísimo. Es un fic maravilloso que plantea la idea de que, si bien Candy se casa con Albert, la vida va guiándola hacia el amor de Anohito. A lo que me refiero con Lazo, es que el Duque de Grandchester me parece muy orgulloso como para ir en busca de Terry, si bien renuncia a traerlo de vuelta por intercesión de Candy, y aunque me parece un personaje guiado por las apariencias y los deberes más que por el amor, me cuesta trabajo verlo en una posición tan humana pero bueno… uno nunca sabe cómo es que el tiempo actúa y quizás, en algún momento, el Duque pudo haber visto la luz y buscar acercarse a su hijo. Yo tengo la impresión de que quizás en CCFS, aunque Candy y Terry regresan a Reino Unido a vivir en ese hermoso hogar cerca del río Avon, no me imagino a Terry acercándose a su padre. Me parece que el Duque opta (en mi imaginación) por seguir la frase "Si amas algo, déjalo libre" y Terry nunca más regresó a él, simplemente, fue libre, de la aristocracia, de los deberes, y siguió en su profesión amada (su vocación) en la cuna de Shakespeare. Pero esa es sólo mi opinión sin ningún fundamento.

Mucho tiempo de mi vida odié a Susana, no comprendía cómo puede torturar a alguien a quien amas, como te decía en mi mensaje anterior, pero también he amado sin que me amen y sé, que humanamente uno se vuelve egoísta y quiere ser amado a toda costa, por lo que uno aprovecha cada oportunidad para hacer que alguien te ame, pues crees en tu corazón, que eso es posible (Como Annie también quien a base de paciencia se queda al lado de Archie). Hoy, ya no como adolescente, veo que es una batalla sin meta el "pelear" por alguien que puede ser el amor de tu vida, pero que para él nunca lo serás. Ojalá Susana hubiera podido madurar como para liberar a Terry, pero como leemos en la carta que escribe a Candy, aunque sabe que le ha robado a Terry y su corazón ha volado tras ella, simplemente su dependencia de él es tanta que le es imposible liberarlo pues cree que, sin su presencia, no puede seguir. Las decisiones humanas son difíciles y ella decidió, Terry y Candy también.

¡Gracias por animarme a escribir Phambe!

Y a todas, feliz día.

ClauT


	20. Chapter 20

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una gran parte que corresponde a CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 10 de wattpad, aumentado con el manga en español, y frases emblemáticas del anime, junto con toques de mi imaginación que no alteran la historia original.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido poco, por lo que es casi fiel a sus autoras y traductoras.

 **Advertencia: Quienes sólo han visto el anime se encontrarán con varias diferencias en la historia ya que en este Fic he decidido guiarme por CCFS y el manga.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

 **Comenzando a mirar hacia adelante.**

"Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios que palpitan en íntimos anhelos,

Hay besos que en los labios dejan huellas, como un campo de sol entre dos hielos…"

Gabriela Mistral

.

Y todo comenzó a girar.

Transportada por aquella invitación, Candy comenzó a bailar en medio del bosque. La luz brillaba filtrándose a través de las ramas; casi le pareció que volvía hacia atrás en el tiempo, al momento en que bailaba con Anthony. Pero era Terry quien la guiaba y ella dócilmente respondía.

Las suaves manos de Terry la tomaban por la cintura y de la mano, la delicadeza del contacto era casi como sentirse entre nubes, le parecía como si estuviera sucediendo todo dentro de un sueño.

Para Terry, todo se había dado como una increíble casualidad. Él había pensado en salir a buscarla al zoológico, después de todo, Albert estaba al tanto de que ella no podría asistir y era una alternativa bastante probable que ella hubiera salido del Colegio con ese rumbo. Lo último que pensó, cuando decidió descansar un momento bajo el enorme roble del bosque, fue que ella se aproximaría a donde él se encontraba, y fue todavía más inesperado ver como ella comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, siendo él un simple espectador.

La firme educación que había recibido en su infancia le indicaba que debía guiar su mirada hacia otro lugar, sin embargo, le parecía casi una travesura mirar a escondidas, evitando reír por tan inapropiado comportamiento en una _dama._ Desvestirse en medio del bosque no era algo ni siquiera remotamente considerado correcto. Candy definitivamente era distinta, pero a sus ojos no era algo malo, simplemente era tan… _Ella._ Era una chica única, alguien que despertaba su atención.

Había sido tan divertido ver su cara palidecer cuando la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hacia los arbustos, al inicio completamente desconcertada; después sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al deducir que la había visto cambiarse de ropas, y entonces le hizo la pregunta más absurda del mundo acerca de haber mirado, con lo cual por supuesto, se ganó una serie interminable de incordios, jugueteando con la diferencia entre "ver" y "mirar" ¡Claro que la había mirado!

Y ahora, mientras giraban, se sorprendía pensando que nunca le había sido tan natural el pedirle un baile a una chica. Se sentía ligero, como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Sin embargo, vio cómo el rostro de ella, antes relajado, iba tomando un matiz melancólico.

\- "¿Qué te sucede?" Preguntó tiernamente Terry, mirándola a la cara mientras continuaban girando.

Sin darse cuenta, Candy había comenzado a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza y observó a Terry ante ella. Incluso a través de sus ojos velados por las lágrimas, podía ver una mirada decidida, tan diferente de la de Anthony. Los labios de Candy temblaban.

\- "Es que… Recordé algo… Esta música acompañó el primer baile que tuve con Anthony…"

Candy, siguiendo la inercia del movimiento, continuó girando, pero repentinamente los pies de Terry se detuvieron provocando que chocara contra su pecho. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver cómo el rostro de Terry se había endurecido por completo ¿Qué era lo que le podría haber ocurrido?

\- "¿Qué pasa…? Pareces enoja…

Candy no consiguió terminar la frase. Terry la estrechó con fuerza hacia él, y con un rápido movimiento, agachó su cabeza hasta la altura de su rostro y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Los labios de Terry…

¡Los labios de Terry estaban sobre los suyos!

Por un momento, Candy no entendió nada, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como si fueran una verde explosión. El calor del contacto del cuerpo de Terry lo invadía todo, incluso dejó de escuchar la música. Era como si todo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo.

Hasta que volvió en sí… Y comenzó a llenarse de una enorme ira.

\- "¡Detente!" casi gritó, retorciéndose con fuerza y logrando separarse de sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas ya no de tristeza, sino de rabia.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, levantó de pronto su mano y lo golpeó en la mejilla. Candy le había dado una bofetada, con toda la energía que tenía en su cuerpo.

\- "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eres malo! ¡Malo para mí, pero no para las mujeres! ¡No eres más que un mujeriego malcriado*! ¡Un malcriado granuja que besa a las chicas brutalmente!"

Terry le devolvió una mirada en llamas, mientras con el dorso de su mano tocaba su mejilla que pulsaba por el golpe.

Escuchando esas palabras, terriblemente herido, simplemente no se pudo detener.

Un momento después, fue la mejilla de Candy la que fue abofeteada.

\- "¿Qué sabes tú de mí?" Murmuró entre dientes, con rabia.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cara en el lugar donde le había pegado.

\- "Tú… ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Eres un violento! ¡Pegarle a una mujer es algo horrible!"

\- "¡Yo un granuja! ¿Cómo puedes saber si soy un granuja? ¿O un mujeriego?"

\- "¡Porque lo eres!" La mano de Candy cobró vida nuevamente abofeteando a Terry por segunda vez, con mayor fuerza aún, haciéndole tambalear.

\- "Ese… Ese fue mi primer beso… Anthony jamás me habría besado tan brutalmente... Si tú hubieras sido él..." gritó Candy llena de lágrimas.

 _Así que es ese Anthony de nuevo ¡Otra vez comparándonos! … ¿Cómo puede saberlo? ¿Cómo puede saber cómo habría sido con él? ¡Él está muerto!_

\- "Si yo hubiera sido él ¿Qué? ¿Él habría sido más amable? Pero él está muerto ¿no? ¿Cómo sabes lo que habría hecho un muerto?" Terry la sacudía con fuerza, casi clavándole los dedos.

\- "Me lastimas… ¡Suéltame! …"

Pero él no la soltó.

Terry convirtió en segundos su rostro herido, en una mueca sarcástica y burlona. Ahora que sabía la razón de su reacción, le parecía igualmente dolorosa y absurda ¡¿Compararlo con un muerto?!

\- "¿Qué es lo que tiene ese Anthony? … Dime ¿Cómo te habría besado si fuera Anthony?" Terry se acercó amenazador causando que Candy retrocediera hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco del gran roble junto al que unos segundos antes, él había reído a carcajadas profundamente en calma.

Sus labios quedaron nuevamente a escasos centímetros.

\- "¡¿Quieres decir que él te habría besado con más ternura?! ¿Eso crees?" Le dijo a Candy mientras ella se mantenía paralizada, casi asustada, lo cual hizo que su sangre hirviera aún más ¿Qué era lo que temía de él? - "¡Pues yo no he terminado!"

\- "¡Cómo puedes saber lo que siento! … Siempre comparándome con ese Anthony… ¡Él ya está muerto! ¿No es así? Murió al caerse del caballo ¿O me equivoco?"

\- "Detente Terry… Por favor." Suplicó Candy, apretando fuertemente sus ojos y volteando su rostro hacia un lado para alejarse de él tanto como podía, mientras él la apresaba tomándola por las muñecas con mayor fuerza.

\- "¡¿Qué sucede?! ¿Por qué no pides ayuda? ¡Pídele a tu Anthony que venga a salvarte! Sólo tienes que llamarlo ¡Vamos, llámale a Anthony!"

Hubo un silencio total.

\- "Puedes llamarlo cuanto desees, pero él no vendrá… Él nunca vendrá a rescatarte... ¡Anthony está muerto! ¡Él se cayó de un caballo y murió!"

\- "¡Basta! ¡Detente Terry! ¡Suéltame ahora!" Gritando Candy negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Terry seguían encendidos, completamente fijos en ella.

\- "¡Ven conmigo!" De pronto Terry tuvo una idea, las palabras no bastarían para hacerla entrar en razón. Tomó fuertemente a Candy del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella.

 _¡Haré que lo olvides! ¡Yo haré que olvides a Anthony! ¡Haré que salga de tu alma Candy!_

Candy se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

\- "¡¿A dónde me llevas…?! ¡Suéltame Terry, por favor!"

\- "¡Terry!"

Terry se detuvo, la cargó sobre sus hombros y echó a andar a grandes pasos.

\- "Basta Terry ¡Te lo ruego!" Por mucho que lo intentaba, Candy no podía luchar contra él.

En el espeso bosque, comenzó a escuchar a la lejanía el relinchar de los caballos y sintió que enloquecería.

Los caballos… ¿Por qué Terry la llevaba hacia ellos?

Él se dirigió con decisión hasta su espacio personal en el establo, donde se encontraba la imponente Teodora.

\- "Terry…" Las lágrimas, y sobre todo su enorme miedo, le impedían abrir los ojos.

\- "No te muevas." Le dijo Terry con un tono inesperadamente dulce, mientras él arrojaba su saco sobre la paja y subía ágilmente a la grupa del caballo.

\- "Sube Candy." Dijo, e inmediatamente la subió al caballo colocándola frente a él, entre sus brazos.

\- "¡Vamos Teodora!"

El hermoso animal se lanzó al exterior, y Candy temblando, se aferró a Terry.

La yegua corría a toda velocidad a través de los árboles. El sonido de los cascos, el olor del bosque… Era todo como antes, pero ella no quería recordar ese momento.

Ella no quería pensar en Anthony montando a caballo, no quería verlo girándose para mirarla, y no quería revivir cómo después era lanzado hacia atrás…

¡No! ¡No debía ir por ahí!

\- "¡Detente! ¡Anthony ayúdame!" Candy lanzó este grito y cerró aún más fuerte los ojos.

\- "¡Muy bien, grita! ¡Llama a Anthony! ¡Él no vendrá! ¡No vendrá!" Le gritó Terry sin detenerse.

\- "¡Olvídalo! ¡Debes olvidarlo! Quien está muerto no puede volver más. Él ya no siente dolor, ni siente nada." Siguió argumentando Terry a cada paso.

\- "¡Abre los ojos y mira a tu alrededor, Candy!"

Aquella voz tan llena de dolor pareció como si forzará una gran puerta cerrada en su interior, y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos.

\- "Mira cuidadosamente! Es el bosque en el mes de mayo, en él, todo está volviendo a la vida."

Candy inhaló profundamente llenándose del olor de las hojas de los árboles, del musgo y de la hierba que ahí crecía.

Aminorando el paso levemente, el caballo continuó galopando a través de la vegetación. La luz que se filtraba a través de las ramas parecía envolver el bosque en un velo dorado. Las flores silvestres se agitaban como si los saludaran a su paso. Los pájaros se lanzaban al vuelo, mientras las mariposas bailaban en el aire.

Observando aquel paisaje que pasaba ante ella, Candy sintió que lentamente su corazón se calmaba.

El perfume de las flores… Las flores.

 _Anthony…_

A lo lejos, más allá de la luz que pasaba a través de los árboles, le pareció ver algo.

Agudizó la vista ¿Era quizás Anthony que le sonreía?

\- "¡Oh! Anthony, ven aquí…" La débil voz de Candy, llena de dolor, sólo pudo ser escuchada por ella misma.

Por mucho que Candy murmurase esas palabras y extendiera su mano hacia él, Anthony no se acercaba.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

\- "Debes olvidarle Candy… Abre los ojos y no mires hacia atrás, mira hacia adelante… Siempre mira hacia adelante…" dijo Terry con voz tranquila.

Candy alzó sus ojos llorosos y lo miró.

Terry agarraba las riendas firmemente y miraba hacia adelante con aire desafiante.

Aferrada a su pecho firmemente, Candy sentía su calor a través de la suave tela de su camisa y percibía el latido de su corazón. Teniendo el cuerpo de Terry tan cerca, podía distinguir claramente su perfume, tan similar a la hierba fresca y a la flor de lavanda.

\- "Anthony está muerto, pero ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos… Y tenemos que seguir viviendo como los árboles y el pasto. Arroja el peso de tu corazón Candy".

Candy miraba todo a su alrededor, las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de sus ojos, pero seguía fuertemente aferrada al cuerpo.

 _Todo está verde, el color del mes de mayo se extiende por completo a mi alrededor. Todas las plantas y las flores están abiertas._

 _Estamos vivos… Terry y yo…_

Repentinamente, darse cuenta de este pensamiento la atravesó con fuerza: "Quien está muerto, no puede volver más." Esas fueron las palabras que escuchó de Terry.

 _Anthony… Yo lo sabía… Yo lo sé…_

Más allá de la luz, tras el rayo del sol, Candy creyó ver a Anthony asentir. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo, tantas ganas de escucharlo… Pero el nunca regresaría.

.

 _Sí Candy, yo ya no puedo volver más contigo._

.

Esa frase, fue escuchada dolorosamente por Candy en su corazón, y vio cómo Anthony y su sonrisa se disolvían en la luz.

Le hubiera gustado volver a llamarlo, pero se simplemente, ya no pudo hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

Un viento cálido movía sus despeinados rizos.

Candy estaba sentada en silencio frente al establo, su corazón latía en calma, sin prisa, casi podía sentirlo más ligero. Terry estaba sentado a su lado, ninguno decía una sola palabra.

 _Siento como si lleváramos aquí mucho tiempo… Como si estuviéramos aquí juntos desde hace años._

Candy y Terry se miraron por un momento, una mirada que decía tantas cosas que aún ninguno de los dos comprendía.

Hasta que él notó un rasguño en su brazo.

\- "Candy… Estás sangrando…" Murmuró Terry con una voz suave y preocupada mientras se quitaba la corbata. Acto seguido la vendó envolviéndola con ella.

 _Terry… ¿Este es el mismo chico que me trató tan bruscamente hace unos momentos? Tan bruto hace unos momentos, y ahora, tan tierno._

Ambos se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio mientras la curaba y cuando hubo terminado, Terry se puso de pie cubriéndola con su sombra.

\- "Sé que he sido brusco contigo, pero no me disculparé."

Después de haber pronunciado suavemente aquellas palabras, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

Ella se quedó observándolo con la mirada perdida. Los rayos del sol al atardecer, tiñeron de un amarillo dorado la camisa de seda blanca de Terry.

De pronto, Candy se dio cuenta de que debía volver. Lentamente caminó hacia el gran roble, la música aún continuaba sonando.

 _No puedo creer lo que sucedió…_

Candy se llevó la mano a su rostro, y acarició suavemente sus labios.

\- "¡Candy! ¡Aquí estás!" grito Stear alegremente.

\- "Dice Stear que tú eras Romeo ¿Sabías que te hemos estado buscando?" agregó Archie que salía tras los arbustos.

Y la tormenta de preguntas de los hermanos comenzó.

\- "No regresaste así que nos preocupamos. Pero ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? Hace un buen rato que me dijiste que regresarías con tu traje de Julieta."

\- "Temíamos que te hubiese atrapado la Madre Superiora…"

\- "¡Pero mira cómo está tu atuendo!"

\- "¡Es cierto! Pero Candy ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!"

\- "¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?"

Candy no sabía por dónde comenzar, mucho menos qué respuesta podría darles. Así que eligió lo más sencillo.

\- "¿Mi atuendo?" dijo Candy revisando su vestido. – "¿Se nota?"

\- "Claro que se nota ¡Estás toda llena de barro!" dijo Stear haciéndolo aún más evidente.

\- "Y también tienes en la mejilla…" dijo Archie mientras la limpiaba con su pañuelo.

\- "¡Qué va! No es grave, en la mejilla se quita… Y el vestido, basta frotarlo…"

 _Rayos, no se quita…_

\- "Pero ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Julieta para estar en tan sucio estado?" dijo Archie terriblemente contrariado, mientras se cruzaba de brazos exigiendo una respuesta.

\- "Bueno, es que yo… Yo tuve una pequeña pelea…"

\- "¡Pelea! ¡Cómo que una pelea!" Respondió Stear alarmado.

 _Rayos, rayos, y más rayos… ¡Qué estoy diciendo!_

\- "¿Pelea? No, no, quise decir que…"

\- "¿Con quién te peleaste Candy? Neil y Eliza están en el salón y no hemos visto que nadie viniera hacia aquí." Dijo Stear interrumpiéndola. A veces era tan inconveniente que Stear fuera tan listo.

\- "Yo.. Yo… No…" Candy tartamudeaba intentando pensar en alguna alternativa creíble… Una que no involucrara a cierto aristócrata malcriado… Pero todo lo que podía pensar, era en él.

\- "¿No sería ese altanero, prepotente y antisocial? Él viene a menudo por esta parte del bosque…" Meditó Archie mientras se llenaba de enojo. – "¡Estoy seguro que fue él! ¿No es así? ¡Ajustaré cuentas con él! ¿Qué no te he dicho que es un mal sujeto y que te alejes de él?"

\- "¡No! … Quiero decir, no Archie, sólo me caí yo sola… Yo estaba, _peleando_ intentando ponerme este complicado vestido sola y me he caído al tropezar con él. Vamos, regresemos, sino el baile se acabará."

Todos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las hojas tras los arbustos, era Annie quien miraba todo desde lejos.

\- "Mira Archie. Annie nos espera allá… ¿No sería mejor ir con ella?"

\- "Candy… Esto no se quedará así… Debes decirme lo que sucedió y entonces yo…"

\- "Sí, sí Archie, te lo contaré todo más tarde y te explicaré con lujo de detalles lo difícil que es colocarse un vestido así sin doncella. Ahora tengo ganas de bailar en mi disfraz de Julieta que tantos… _problemas_ me ha ocasionado." Y diciendo esto, Candy se colocó la pelirroja peluca y sonrió mientras sacudía su vestido. Era un caso perdido intentar disimular la accidentada tarde que había sufrido ese hermoso vestido, pero solamente de manera cercana es que se podían apreciar las manchas de lodo sobre él.

 _Qué suerte no haber usado el vestido verdiazul… En él, el lodo podría verse a kilómetros._

Cuando regresaron al salón, había el doble de personas bailando.

 _Los invitados, es una pena por el Tío Abuelo… También creo que le hubiera gustado estar aquí al señor Albert se veía tan decepcionado…_

Candy rió imaginándoselo vestido de gala, era algo que definitivamente no iba con él. Quizás no le habría gustado tanto como ella pensaba. La Hermana Gray se habría desmayado si lo hubiera visto entrar con Puppet en su hombro, y en cuanto volviera en sí, habría echado a su invitado junto con su hermosa mofeta.

\- "¿Me permite, Julieta?" Stear hizo una grácil reverencia mientras le señalaba la pista de baile con una sutil ceja levantada.

\- "¡De acuerdo!" dijo Candy riendo.

\- "Luego es mi turno." Dijo Archie guiñándole coquetamente uno de sus hermosos y castaños ojos.

\- "Archie… Tú estás con Annie." Sonrió con ternura Candy mientras veía a Annie a unos pasos de ellos.

\- "¡Exactamente! Julieta sólo baila con los pobres solteros como yo." Se burló Stear para desagrado de Archie que hacía una mueca de frustración mientras los veía alejarse. – "¡Vamos Julieta, bailemos!"

Pero para mala suerte de Stear, se había organizado una cuadrilla. No podría bailar sólo con ella, más que por unos instantes y habrían de cambiar de pareja con cada cambio de compás. Y así sucedió.

Candy estaba encantada, giraba y giraba feliz de que nadie se diera cuenta de su identidad.

 _¡Qué divertido!_

\- "Pero ¿Por qué estás llena de lodo?" preguntó una de sus parejas.

 _¡Diablos!_

\- "Yo… Mira, es que yo…" De nuevo Candy se quedaba en blanco

¿Cómo explicar que era debido a que estuvo cabalgando en el bosque por la fuerza, obligada por extrañas razones de _aquél_ que le había dado su primer beso y a quien había abofeteado no una, sino dos veces?

Afortunadamente para Candy, la música indicó el cambió de pareja.

\- "Te lo explicaré… La próxima vez."

Y acto seguido escapó hacia su siguiente pareja, mientras veía a Annie seguir con la mirada a Archie, y a Stear que bailaba en esos momentos con Patty… O eso intentaba, ya que unos segundos después rodaban por el suelo causando conmoción. Ambos habían tropezado y perdido sus gafas al mismo tiempo.

El cambió de pareja la llevó hasta Archie que miraba divertido cómo Stear y Patty eran expulsados del salón de baile por haber pretendido bailar a ciegas.

\- "Parece que Alistear está causando un desastre nuevamente… Ahora, curiosamente, no debido a uno de sus inventos."

\- "Pero ahora va muy bien acompañado, sé que la pasará bien. ¡Hey! ¡Bailas muy bien Archie!"

\- "Gracias, Candy. Me encantaría continuar bailando contigo…"

Pero en ese momento, nuevamente la música indicó el cambio de pareja.

\- "Creo que eso no será posible, Archie."

\- "¡Qué pena! Hubiera sido muy lindo. Hasta pronto." Y con una elegante reverencia, Archie tomó a su siguiente pareja de la mano.

Candy vio feliz quien sería su siguiente pareja… ¡Esto iba a ser muy divertido!

Primero lo pisó, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces, ante lo cual, el pobre chico sólo gimió de dolor, mordiéndose los labios.

\- "¡Oh! Por favor, discúlpame. Qué torpe soy."

Lugo giró como un torbellino abofeteándolo repetidamente con su larga trenza.

\- "Discúlpame de nuevo, tendré más cuidado al girar."

Después, se recogió la enorme falda del vestido para lograr levantar sus piernas como si bailara una polka, y pateó su trasero mientras él giraba, tras lo cual la miró sin entender nada en absoluto ¿Quién era esa pelirroja torpe que bailaba como si estuviera demente? Le daba la impresión de que le recordaba a alguien…

El tormento para ese chico siguió por dolorosos minutos de pisotones, patadas, golpes a su rostro y apretones en su mano. Era nada menos que Neil, que la miraba desconcertado preguntándose quién diablos era y por qué era tan terriblemente descuidada…

¡Y además se alejaba de él con una enorme sonrisa, como si se alegrara de lo que había pasado durante la accidentada danza!

 _¡Se lo merecía!_

Candy iba tan distraída en su alegría que no miró a su siguiente pareja. Le ofreció su mano sin girarse, la cual fue tomada con una gran delicadeza.

\- "Ja ja ja, pero qué _malvada_ eres _Julieta_ …"

 _¿Quién...?_

\- "Baila más cuidadosamente conmigo ¿Quieres?"

 _Esa voz… ¡No puede ser…!_

Pero sí que lo era.

\- ¡Terry!

El chico la acercó suavemente para tomarla por la cintura… Otra vez…

Él le sonrió tiernamente… ¡De nuevo! …

Y como si fuera un déjà vu, comenzaron a girar, como lo hicieron en el bosque.

El calor del cuerpo de Terry, sus suaves manos, su aroma… Todo se repetía una vez más. Pero había algo distinto. Candy ya no se sentía igual. Él tampoco estaba igual… Le faltaba su corbata.

 _Su corbata…_

Candy miró su propio brazo y vio ahí, anudada delicadamente, una prenda de seda que no había notado que desprendía el mismo olor de él. Candy había estado bailando con el aroma de Terry encima, sin darse cuenta.

Terry notó que la pieza de baile había terminado y debían cambiar de pareja, pero no la soltó, dejando desconcertados a varios bailarines que seguían ordenadamente la música y seguían las reglas de la cuadrilla, tal y como el baile lo indicaba.

Siguió bailando con ella mientras Candy parecía estar en otro mundo, pero no era como la última vez, ella no parecía estar triste, solamente se veía pensativa.

Mientras tanto, otro par de chicos se quedaron con la mano extendida esperando su turno de bailar con la pelirroja desconocida.

Por su lado, también varias chicas miraban decepcionadas al bello aristócrata, que no soltaba a _esa_ chica y se negaba a ofrecerles la mano como el baile lo marcaba claramente. Una de ellas incluso estuvo a punto de hacer una rabieta, por lo que Terry, grácilmente entre giros, llevó a Candy a otra parte del gran salón.

Estaban llamando demasiado la atención y no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien la reconociera. Pero algo inusual para él lo hacía incapaz de dejarla ir.

Fueron estos giros los que sacaron a Candy de su ensoñación.

.

 _¡Terry!_

 _¡Regresó como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¡Es increíble!_

 _¿Y ahora baila como si no fuese nada?_

.

Un fuerte y seco golpe sonó y varias parejas cercanas miraron a la popular pareja.

Candy le había dado un puntapié en la pantorrilla, y se alejaba riendo y disculpándose, mientras Terry tomaba su adolorida pierna y la sobaba sin parar.

\- "¡Debí haberlo sospechado!" Se dijo, sin embargo, la venganza llegó pronto.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron con malicia, mientras galantemente le ofrecía la mano a nada menos y nada más que… ¡Eliza! A quien tomó de la mano, mirando a Candy perder la sonrisa y enrojecer ligeramente molesta.

 _Terry… ¡Vaya que sabe vengarse!_

Candy se alejó tratando de entender qué era lo que le molestaba tanto.

\- "Me habías dicho que eras un mal bailarín, pero no es así ¡Bailas maravillosamente!" Dijo Eliza embelesada.

\- "Gracias por el cumplido señorita, me esforzaré por mantener en buen estado sus delicados pies."

Finalmente, Terry hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la pista de baile. Era suficiente aparición para él y la noche comenzaba a caer.

Eliza, extasiada, se acercó a Luisa y la tomó por el brazo, arrastrándola a través de medio salón.

\- "¿Sabes? Terrence vino al baile porque deseaba una sola pieza conmigo."

Los ojos de Luisa rodaron hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza.

\- "¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! De otra manera, ¿Por qué Terrence se ha retirado del salón tras bailar conmigo?"

Eso parecía algo francamente increíble, pero Luisa no quiso decir más, ni sacar de su error a Eliza, pues todos habían visto a Terry aferrado posesivamente a una desconocida pelirroja, con la que había bailado tantas piezas que las otras chicas se habían dado por vencidas. Solamente cuando ella se retiró es que Terry cambió unos minutos de pareja. Pero era inútil discutir con ella, así que guardó silencio y ambas se reincorporaron a la pista de baile.

Stear y Paty habían decidido sentarse en la fuente, frente al edificio de las chicas. Ella escuchaba extasiada la historia de sus inventos y sus deseos de encontrar la manera de construir un artefacto que lo ayudara a cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños. Él prometió contárselo la siguiente vez que se vieran y mostrarle su prototipo.

Como un torbellino, una chica pasó corriendo a su lado, aferrada firmemente a algo que parecía una maltratada caja.

\- "¡Buen baile Patty, Stear!" gritó ella al pasar a su lado.

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero quién?! ¡Can…!" comenzaba a gritar Patty a todo pulmón cuando fue inteligentemente atajada por Stear, quien colocaba su mano sobre su boca.

\- "Shhh linda Patty, ¡Es un secreto!"

Sumamente sonrojada Patty bajó la mirada, disfrutando la suave caricia sobre sus labios. Las manos de Stear no eran suaves, pero eran firmes y confiables, la hacía sentir tan bien, tan segura…

* * *

\- "¿Candy? Es hora de la cena."

 _Justo a tiempo…_

\- "Buenas noches Hermana Margaret, ¿Cómo va todo?"

\- "Todo va bien, pequeña. Y tú sólo debes esperar una noche más… Sigue haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, Candy."

\- "Sí hermana…"

\- "Ese pastel que ves ahí, es un regalo de mi parte. Mañana encontrarás sobre tu cama un nuevo uniforme. En el Colegio San Pablo todos los estudiantes usan éste después del Festival de Mayo, no te equivoques mañana."

\- "Gracias hermana, no me equivocaré."

Una vez que la monja se retiró, Candy se sintió ligeramente arrepentida de haber violado el castigo y salido sin permiso. Pero había valido la pena

¡Se había divertido en grande!

A lo lejos vio cómo una fuerte luz se encendía. Era la fogata con la que se concluían las festividades de mayo.

 _La memoria de este día arde en esa fogata… El recuerdo._

 _Terry._

Candy llevó los dedos hacia sus labios y los acarició suavemente. Tan suave como el recuerdo de su primer beso. Cerró los ojos.

 _Al final, Terry no era en ninguna forma un granuja… Realmente no creo que sea un mujeriego… Es un misterio, a veces frío como un bloque de hielo, tan testarudo ¡Es un cabezota! Y por momentos, tan suave y tierno._

 _¿Cuál será el verdadero Terry?_

Con el corazón agitado, Candy se acercó a su cena y disfrutó el trozo de pastel de chocolate. Curiosamente era su favorito, pero no pudo terminárselo. Sentía algo en su interior, como si se hubiera despertado una parte desconocida en ella, una parte que la asustaba y la intrigaba al mismo tiempo.

Con un fuerte suspiro, decidió acostarse en la austera cama y abrazarse a la manta que dobló a manera de almohada. La brisa nocturna anunciaba una época más alegre, y sintiendo una calidez en el corazón, durmió una noche tranquila a pesar de todos los recuerdos removidos en su interior durante ese día, no tuvo una sola pesadilla.

Esa noche, el protagonista de sus sueños no sería un chico de rubios cabellos, el lugar en el que había permanecido intacto dentro del corazón de Candy, comenzaba a ceder un espacio… Un espacio para alguien más.

* * *

Notas:

* En las distintas traducciones Candy lo llama granuja, playboy, mujeriego, malcriado, malvado, ustedes elijan. El tema es que Candy cree que está jugando con ella, apropiándose de un momento importante en su vida. No sabe que Terry piensa en ella y por eso me parece que reacciona tan violentamente.

Todo lo que ustedes conocen del beso y del baile con Terry (en el bosque y en el salón) es fiel a la historia, la he complementado con las frases famosas del anime que en realidad no aparecen en CCFS ni en el manga. El resto es de mi imaginación donde bailan varias piezas, e hice que Terry no la soltara, antes de que Candy volviera ser Candy.

Jamás justificaré la violencia, ni de hombre a mujer, ni de mujer a hombre tampoco. Pero así va la historia y la estoy respetando, así que no se enojen conmigo, todo tiene un lugar en esta historia. Dicho esto…

¡Amo esta versión! En CCFS y el manga el orden es distinto al del anime y permite unas escenas mucho más bellas entre C&T porque ella arroja el peso de su corazón (tal y como Terry dice) desde entonces (mayo) y permite entrar a alguien más. Así que… Agárrense, que empieza lo bueno que culmina en Escocia.

Mis agradecimientos y respuestas:

Katydg Gracias a ti querida.

Eli Yo también hago bilis con lo que sucedió, no me malinterpretes, sólo reconozco que los personajes son profundamente humanos… Y somos tan errados a veces. Pero comparto contigo todo lo que sientes.

Dianley Así es, el amor adolescente es dulce, amargo… inolvidable.

Gadamigrandchest La historia termina cuando los días del Colegio acaban, así que si has leído CCFS ya te imaginarás la carta con la que le doy carpetazo final a esta historia. No abordaré los días de sufrimiento, así que yo te animo a leer porque viene mucho romance, incluiré escenas muy hermosas que fueron escritas por Misuki en la Historia Final.

Guest Gracias, he querido abrir un poco más el personaje de Terry pues a veces me parece que ha sido muy malinterpretado. Es mi favorito, simplemente lo amo igual que el carácter de Stear, así que viene más sobre él.

Angye He aquí lo que sigue, espero te guste.

Stormaw ¿Qué te pareció ehh? Sé que no es una total sorpresa, pero lo que sigue sí. Ya me dirás.

Blanca G mira hay varias versiones porque todo el mundo le mete de su cosecha según le guste Terry o Albert. A mí la que me gusta es en wattpad (así se llama el portal) busca candy-candy-historia-final-volumen-1 y volumen 2.

Nally Graham Jijiji y aquí va más diversión aún.

skarllet northman ¿Sabes? Más que chantaje creo que Terry cedió a su errada idea del honor. ¿Qué cosa puede ser más honorable que tu propia dignidad? Son valores muy orientales que nosotros no entendemos en profundidad. Yo no defiendo a Susana, la alucino con toda mi alma, pero entiendo esa parte egoísta del ser humano, no la apruebo, pero la veo muy seguido en mi vida diaria. Y sí, esto de renunciar a un amor de esa magnitud me tiene anonadada, pero ahora sí que no estoy en sus zapatos (ni en la curiosa mente de Mizuki que la escribió siendo una adolescente).

Guest Eliza está loca perdida, no ve más allá de su nariz y de su presunción.

Lucero Santoskoy Encantadora tú también que te tomas unos minutos para leerme.

Y a todas, gracias por leer. Espero lo disfruten.

Feliz semana y felicidades a las mamás.


	21. Chapter 21

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una gran parte que corresponde a CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 11 de wattpad, aumentado con el manga en español.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido poco, por lo que es casi fiel a sus autoras y traductoras.

 **Capítulo 20.**

 **Algo nuevo en mi corazón.**

 **Mayo.**

 _Mayo 15, 1913._

 _No sé qué es lo que me está pasando._

 _Desde el Festival de Mayo es como si una fuente brotante (de agua) se hubiera formado en el centro de mi pecho. Mi corazón lo intenta, pero no puede contener sus heladas aguas y constantemente tengo ganas de llorar._

 _Al mismo tiempo y sin darme cuenta, he comenzado a buscar a T.G. y eso me da rabia. No logro aceptar lo que me está pasando, y lo niego, pero no hago otra cosa que pensar en él._

 _Hasta ahora el pensamiento de Anthony había ocupado mi mente casi por completo. Por más que me esforzara, me sería imposible deshacerme de los recuerdos que vivimos juntos. Sin embargo, ahora…_

 _¡Por favor, Anthony perdóname!_

 _Yo no puedo estar olvidándote, incluso ahora mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Es tanto lo que mi corazón sintió por ti…_

 _Lo he comprendido. Ahora lo hago en lo más profundo de mi corazón... Yo sé que no podremos vernos nunca más. Tú estás es un lugar en donde no te puedo ver, ni tocar, ni siquiera escuchar tu voz. Siempre lo supe, pero no quería aceptarlo._

 _Aún pienso en cómo me gustaría ser capaz de hacer retroceder el tiempo…_

 _Si tan solo no hubieran organizado esa cacería de zorros…_

 _Si tan solo no hubiera sido adoptada por el Tío Abuelo William._

 _A veces creo que estos pensamientos nunca me abandonarán, pero, a pesar de todo, tengo que seguir viviendo_

 _¿No es verdad?_

 _Él (Terrence G. Grandchester… Terry) fue quien me hizo entenderlo. Él me ha obligado a aceptar lo que yo tanto traté de evitar. No sé si debería agradecérselo u odiarlo, pero ahora, ya no le temo más a los caballos… Ni a los recuerdos._

 _T.G. me está cambiando cada vez más._

 _Me gustaría que alguien me dijera si es así como debería de ser._

 _Me gustaría que alguien trajera paz a mi corazón tan agitado._

…

Candy cerró su diario y suspiró profundamente mientras miraba detenidamente un cajón de su escritorio.

Con cuidado abrió dicho cajón y sacó una prenda de seda blanca. Era la corbata del traje de Terry.

 _Aún no he podido verlo para devolvérsela…_ Pensó.

Candy acercó la suave tela a su cara, aún desprendía un ligero aroma a _él._

Apretando la corbata en su mano, se dirigió a la ventana. El jardín interior que dividía los dormitorios de chicas y chicos estaba envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche. No se veía una sola luz el otro lado, pero sabía que más allá de toda esa oscuridad, estaba Terry.

 _._

 _Quién sabe qué estará haciendo ahora…_

.

Ella acercó su rostro a la venta y se sobresaltó. Apartándose un poco vio como el vidrio le devolvía la imagen borrosa de su rostro… Candy se llevó suavemente los dedos a los labios; esos mismos labios que Terry había besado. Mirándolos le parecía como si su boca fuera una pequeña e irreal flor que acababa de florecer. Con las mejillas encendidas, apartó la mirada y cerró las cortinas.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde el Festival de Mayo, pero los estudiantes aún seguían emocionados.

Ese día, igual que cada uno de estos, tras la memorable fecha, las chicas se agrupaban cerca de las ventanas del edificio escolar inundadas por el sol, para seguir hablando de todo lo acontecido.

\- "¡Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa! ¿No es así Luisa? ¡Por no mencionar el espectacular banquete!"

Eliza no perdía la oportunidad de, al encontrarse con Candy, abordar de nuevo el tema.

\- "¡Oh sí! El desfile y el salón de baile estuvieron magníficos Eliza." Respondió Luisa captando la intención del comentario.

\- "Había tantos chicos que querían bailar conmigo. Realmente me encontré en un gran aprieto ¡Incluso Terrence esperó su turno para sacarme a bailar!" dijo Eliza mientras miraba fugazmente a Candy.

\- "¡Ah, qué pena que no pude participar!" respondió Candy encogiéndose de hombros y con aire desolado, tratando de cumplir con la reacción que Eliza esperaba de ella.

\- "Bueno Eliza, en realidad Terrence bailó contigo únicamente cuando no tuvo más remedio que liberar a la pelirroja aquella que nadie conoce ¿Alguien habrá averiguado quién sería?" Comentó una de las chicas del séquito de Eliza. No cabe duda que Eliza era molesta incluso hasta para ellas.

\- "¡Su vestido era sencillamente soberbio! Debe haberlo mandado hacer en Milán meses atrás, era definitivamente una fiel copia del traje de Julieta que Shakespeare hubiera deseado." Exclamó otra de las _amigas_ de Eliza.

\- "Se le veía muy bella, hacía una linda pareja con Terrence que estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Debe ser hija de algún noble inglés, de otra manera ¿Por qué ese disfraz?" dijo otra, haciendo caso omiso de la rabia que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Eliza.

 _._

 _¿Linda… Pareja?_ Pensó Candy luchando por parecer neutral.

.

\- "¡Pues Daniel (Niel), mi hermano, me ha dicho que bailaba como un torpe animal! Le hizo tanto daño que acabó por retirarse después de bailar con la peonza aquella." Argumentó Eliza fuera de sí.

\- "¿Cómo un animal? Digamos… ¿Cómo una _mona_? ¡Vaya que me hubiera gustado ver eso!" respondió Candy con aparente ingenuidad. Después, a escondidas, sacó la lengua en señal de complicidad, guiñándole un ojo a Patty, que contuvo una risa.

También para Patricia, el Festival de Mayo se había transformado en un día inolvidable. Cuando por fin se quedaron a solas después de presenciar los desplantes de Eliza hacia sus amigas que no la habían secundado, Patty comenzó su relato con gran entusiasmo.

\- "Candy… ¡Stear es realmente un chico muy simpático! ¿Sabías que su sueño es volar?"

\- "¿Volar? ¿Quieres decir que quiere convertirse en un pájaro?" dijo Candy sorprendida de que Stear llegara a esos extremos. Estaba muy contenta por ellos, parecían haberse entendido bien.

\- "¡No, Candy! ¡Quiere construir un avión! ¡Dice que algún día, ´´el construirá uno! ¿Entiendes? ¡No sólo quiere subirse a uno, sino que también ¡Quiere construir uno! ¿No te parece maravilloso?" dijo Patty embelesada.

\- "¿Un avión?" preguntó Candy temerosa, - "Esperemos que pueda volar…"

\- "¡Por supuesto que va a volar! ¿Cómo no podría lograrlo, cuando Stear será quien lo construya?"

\- "Precisamente…" Candy se interrumpió a sí misma y miró con ternura a Patty, que como si estuviera soñando, con los ojos cerrados, se llevaba las manos al pecho.

\- "Tienes razón Patty, así será."

.

 _Qué bonito… Patty puede llegar a ser la mejor confidente de los sueños de Stear._

.

Patty seguía hablando del simpático chico de gafas, sin darse cuenta de nada a su alrededor, cuando Candy de manera repentina se sobresaltó y sintió el corazón agitado, dándole un vuelco en el pecho… Por la ventana, en el sendero solitario, había vislumbrado la alta figura de Terry.

Él ensimismado como siempre, avanzaba con pasos lentos, con las manos en los bolsillos, probablemente dirigiéndose hacia la Falsa Colina de Pony.

El corazón de Candy le empezó a latir violentamente. Sentía una ansiedad creciente que la hacía desear salir corriendo tras él, pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

 _._

 _Seguramente pretende saltarse las clases de nuevo…_

.

Candy intentó justificar su deseo de encontrarse con él pensando en que aún no le devolvía la corbata, pero ni siquiera la traía con ella en ese momento como para justificar el topárselo.

Desde el Festival, era la segunda vez que lo veía por casualidad, pero en ambas ocasiones estaba acompañada e intentó controlar el impulso de ir tras él.

\- "Escucha Candy… Yo quiero pedirte un favor… ¿Candy? ¡¿Candy?!"

\- "¿Qué? … ¿Qué decías Patty?" dijo, separando la vista de la ventana.

\- "¡No me has estado escuchando! Bueno, verás… Quería pedirte que me ayudaras a crear una ocasión para hablar con Stear de nuevo…" Confesó enrojecida hasta las pestañas por la vergüenza.

\- "¡Por supuesto! ¡Déjaselo todo a Candy!" dijo golpeándose el pecho con tal fuerza que terminó tosiendo.

Riendo, Patty le acarició la espalda.

* * *

(*1)

La campana comenzó a sonar indicando que el final del descanso había llegado. Distraídamente, pensando en si Terry habría ido a la Falsa Colina a fumar, Candy se sentó en su lugar en el aula.

La clase comenzaba y Candy no entendía absolutamente nada. Dentro de uno de sus bolsillos encontró algunos dulces que Archie le había dejado en el árbol del Proyecto S, ellos tampoco habían podido volverse a encontrar pues, tras los festejos, los deberes se habían acumulado. Con cuidado para no hacer ruido en la silenciosa aula, quitó la envoltura a uno de los caramelos y se lo echó en la boca, al tiempo en que logró escuchar las palabras de una de las chicas que hablaba apasionadamente de Guy de Maupassant.

\- "¡Maupassant era un verdadero poeta, pero inapropiado para cualquiera de nuestros espacios sociales! ¿No es hermosa, pero irrepetible la cita: _Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado?_ " Hablaba Ruth, una de las chicas de la clase. Parece que más de una había sido inspirada por el Festival.

 _._

 _Beso… robado…_

.

Eso fue todo lo que Candy escuchó, sin poder evitar tragarse el dulce entero y que éste se atorara en su garganta, haciéndola toser sin parar.

Asustada y aleteando como un pájaro comenzó a darse golpes en el pecho hasta que el dulce finalmente se abrió paso, liberando su respiración, pero aun así no dejaba de toser.

\- "¡Dios mío, Candice! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"

\- "No es… COFF COFF, no es nada COFF COFF." Candy apenas podía hablar.

\- "¡Retírese a la enfermería! No sólo es preocupante ese acceso de tos, sino que tampoco me deja continuar con la clase. Y usted, Ruth, por favor, deje de incomodar a sus compañeras. Sigamos con lo establecido para el día de hoy…"

Candy, resignada, pensaba en dirigirse a la enfermería, sin embargo, sus pies tomaron vida propia y la dirigieron hacia… La Falsa Colina de Pony.

Con paso acelerado por fin llegó al lugar y con una especie de alegría divisó como, entre los narcisos y la hierba, salía una estela de humo. Definitivamente él estaba ahí.

Aprovechando la voz carrasposa que le había producido el acceso de tos y tapando su nariz, firmemente exclamó:

(*2)

\- "¡Terrence G. Grandchester!"

Terry abrió los ojos enormemente y se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, cuando para su aun mayor sorpresa, divisó una chica de coletas sonriéndole alegremente.

\- "¡Así que todavía fumas!" dijo Candy riendo de su cara de susto.

\- "Me asustaste Pecas, pensé que era la Madre Superiora".

\- "Lo sé, he logrado igualar su voz tapándome la nariz al hablar. Veo que hasta tú le temes."

\- "No es verdad, sólo me sorprendiste. No estaba al tanto que a esta hora de la mañana dejaban salir de su jaula a las monas pecosas."

\- "¡Cállate Terry! ¿Me das los cigarros?" dijo Candy contrariada, pero extendiendo decididamente su mano hacia él.

\- "¿Desde cuándo fumas, Tarzan?"

Candy rodó los ojos hacia atrás ante el despliegue de apodos de Terry y rápidamente arrebató la cajetilla completa de su mano.

\- "Desde luego que no fumo, ¡Están confiscados!"

Ante la mirada atónita de Terry, que la miró fijamente sin saber qué hacer, Candy guardó la cajetilla en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a buscar algo en el lado contrario.

\- "Te doy esto en su lugar." Candy orgullosa le extendió un hermoso instrumento plateado.

\- "¿Una armónica?" preguntó Terry sin entender de qué le serviría aquello.

\- "Es _mi_ armónica, mi instrumento favorito. Sólo tienes que tocarla cuando tengas ganas de fumar…"

Terry comenzaba a reír con un brillo malvado en su mirada.

Candy no entendía por qué Terry se reía de ella, así que siguió hablando, aunque su reacción había sido muy confusa ¿Qué rayos podía parecerle tan divertido a ese _mocoso malcriado_?

\- "Porque… ¿Sabes? Fumar es muy malo… Los médicos dicen que…"

\- "¿Es _tu_ armónica? … ¡Con que, tu _favorita!_ … ¿No estarás tratando de darme un beso indirectamente a través de ella, Pecosa?" Soltó Terry arqueando una de sus cejas y sonriendo de manera burlona.

\- "¿Qué…? ¿Un be…? ¡Terry!" Chilló Candy con abriendo la boca tan grandemente que parecía que se le zafaría la mandíbula.

\- "O… ¿Es que esperas que yo te lo agradezca dándote un beso?" dijo Terry poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla, aparentando meditar al respecto.

Candy había quedado completamente muda, con los ojos y la boca tan abiertos, en una mueca mezcla de vergüenza e incredulidad, que al verla, Terry bajó la mirada, clavándola en el brillante instrumento entre sus manos.

Terry se había preguntado todos estos días si Candy recordaba su cabalgata de la semana pasada… Si recordaba haber bailado con él, y no con Anthony, y sobre todo, varias veces se había preguntado si ella recordaba… _Eso_ que había sucedido tras su primer baile juntos _._ Por su reacción, ella definitivamente no se había olvidado… De _aquello._ (*1)

\- "Es una broma Candy, la tocaré si tú quieres." Dijo Terry finalmente para liberar la tensión que se había establecido entre ellos.

 _Dios, qué manera tiene este chico de bromear._ Pensó Candy, y aún algo nerviosa, se sentó al lado del chico, mientras él hacía sonar unos acordes con la armónica.

El viento de la primavera comenzaba a volverse tan agradable como refrescante, el verano se acercaba rápidamente.

\- "Es un lindo día…" dijo él finalmente, con la mirada más allá del paisaje.

\- "En un día como éste, fui a hacer un picnic… Tenía tres o cuatro años, era muy pequeño, pero lo recuerdo muy bien y sé que me divertí mucho. También recuerdo la sonrisa de mis padres, ambos estaban ahí, mi padre… Y… Mi madre, no sé dónde estaba, pero fue en un día hermoso como hoy."

Fascinada, mirando a Terry perdido entre sus recuerdos, Candy pensó:

 _Su madre… Eleanor Baker, estoy segura de que era una madre tierna y cariñosa._

.

\- "Qué afortunado eres de tener esos recuerdos Terry…"

\- "Ese es el único…" respondió con tristeza.

\- "Está bien, aunque sea uno solo. Yo no tengo ninguno."

 _Candy… Es verdad que tú no conociste a tus padres, no puedes tener ningún recuerdo de ellos._

\- "Terry, vayámonos de picnic alguna vez ¿Quieres?"

 _Candy…_

La campana que anunciaba la pausa antes de la comida comenzaba a resonar a la lejanía.

\- "No faltes a clases ¿De acuerdo? Y toca la armónica en vez de fumar ¡No lo olvides!" dijo Candy levantándose y tomando el rumbo de vuelta al edificio principal.

\- "¿Qué tal si entro a clases tocando la armónica?" murmuró Terry sonriendo suavemente, mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a su vez, hacia las aulas de los chicos.

Candy ya estaba a medio camino de vuelta, sin dejar de pensar en el encuentro con Terry.

 _Me alegra que me haya hablado un poco sobre él. Terry hablaba de su madre como si la despreciara… Pero una madre es una madre…_

Candy sentía el corazón alegre, las barreras que le separaban de Terry parecían haber cedido momentáneamente, y sus propios muros comenzaban a albergar un sentimiento muy especial hacia ese arrogante y solitario chico, que le parecía ahora, tan sensiblemente humano.

* * *

Notas:

(*1) Todo esto ha sido de mi inspiración.

(*2) Proviene del manga, casi en su integridad.

Chicas se me ha hecho muy tarde y les dejo un capítulo pequeño.

En el próximo capítulo contestaré a quienes me han dejado un review en el capítulo anterior pues por esta vez, me ha alcanzado la prisa, pero leo cada uno de ellos, ¡Son mi mayor fuente de inspiración para continuar esta historia!

Mientras qué les parece si me dicen si incluimos el capítulo en que Annie le pide a Candy que no le quite a Archie y es descubierto su pasado en el Hogar de Pony, y si les gustaría ver cómo Archie descubre este encuentro de Candy con Terry, al tiempo en que descubre sus sentimientos ante ella (manga). Creo que esto lo incluiré de todas maneras, pues más adelante, en el manga, Archie continúa mirando a Candy _de esa forma_ aun estando con Terry.

Les dejo un gran abrazo y mis deseos de una buenísima semana para todas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Los días del Colegio**

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una parte que corresponde a CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 11 de wattpad, en el que me he guiado para escribir el momento en el que el secreto de Annie se descubre. La escena de los celos de Archie, proviene del manga.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido poco, por lo que es casi fiel a sus autoras y traductoras.

 **Capítulo 21.**

 **Secretos al descubierto.**

Tras el encuentro con Terry, Candy retronó al aula, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando encontró una hoja de papel insertada entre las páginas de su libro de francés. Al abrirlo, por un segundo se quedó sin aliento.

(*1)

¡Annie! Es una nota de Annie.

Con cuidado, mirando a cada lado, Candy desdobló la nota y la leyó:

.

 _Realmente necesito hablar contigo sobre algo._

 _Después de la clase nos vemos detrás de la biblioteca._

 _Por favor, no dejes que nadie te vea._

 _Annie._

.

Candy leyó y releyó aquel simple mensaje, su pecho se llenó de esperanza al pensar que tal vez su amiga de la infancia, por fin había decidido acercarse a ella.

Miró fugazmente hacia donde ella se encontraba. Todos los días se topaban en el aula o en los dormitorios, pero Candy nunca le habló, incluso evitaba que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Annie… Su compañera, quién incluso fue abandonada el mismo día que ella.

Podía entenderla bien, había dejado de preocuparse tanto por ella cuando notó que no podía acercarse; pero ahora era Annie quien le enviaba una nota y para Candy, el sólo hecho de pasar tiempo juntas de nuevo, era un maravilloso regalo.

Quizás su amiga sabría explicarle qué era lo que le pasaba a las chicas cuando, tras un primer beso, no se podía dejar de pensar en un chico.

Impaciente, Candy esperaba el pasar de las horas. Cuando por fin la lección terminó, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la parte posterior de la biblioteca, cuya pared, al encontrarse siempre a la sombra, estaba completamente cubierta de verde hierba.

No había nadie allí.

(*2)

En el silencio, el sonido de una armónica la sorprendió…

\- "¡Terry!"

Sobre una rama, sonriendo traviesamente Terrence la miraba divertido.

\- "¿No te dije que no te saltaras tus clases? ¿Qué haces en esta zona retirada?"

\- "¿Siempre eres tan entrometida…? ¿O es que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí?"

\- "¡Cállate Terry! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo no pienso en ti!"

\- "¿Cómo es que siempre terminas mandándome callar, eh? No mucha gente se atreve a decirme algo así."

\- "¡Pues deberían de hacerlo, así serías menos malcriado!"

\- "¡Claaaro! ¡Recuerdo muy bien las medidas disciplinarias que querías aplicar sobre mi trasero!" *

\- "¡Te… Terry!"

\- "¿Qué te sucede? ¡No fui yo quien lo dijo!" dijo Terry comenzando a reír alegremente mientras bajaba de un salto de la rama donde se encontraba.

\- "¡Siempre estás tomándome el pelo, Terry!"

\- "¡Y tú siempre haces cosas extravagantes cuando crees que te encuentras a solas! ¿Has venido a este lugar para cambiarte de ropa frente a mí…Otra vez?"

\- "Pero ¡Qué dices! ¡Tú… Mocoso malcriado! ¡Eres tú quien gusta de espiar a las chicas!"

\- "Bueno, nunca he espiado a las chicas en el bosque. Pero sé de cierta mona que usa vestidos y le gusta alterar la vista de quienes tranquilamente descansamos en este colegio…"

\- "Descasar y haraganear son cosas distintas." Refunfuñó Candy cruzándose de brazos.

Terry sonrió.

\- "Permíteme afirmar que, en este momento, los chicos "descansamos" pues nuestras clases han sido finalizadas antes por indicación del Padre John." Casi sin darse cuenta, Terry había justificado su presencia en el bosque. No sabía por qué le daba tantas explicaciones a esa pequeña y mandona chica que parecía estar al tanto de sus movimientos.

Candy sonrió contenta por haber logrado que Terry no estuviera vagando fuera de sus clases. Casi adivinando su cara de triunfo, Terry la miró con sospecha.

\- "¡Claro que eso no explica qué es lo que tú haces aquí, Pecas! ¿Es que has decidido regresar a tu hábitat natural y fundar una comunidad de monas pecosas?"

\- "No, eso no… Quiero decir…. ¡Deja de igualarme con un animal salvaje Terry!"

\- "¿Ves? Con esa cara hasta tú pensarías que eres una mona salvaje... Y de una especie rara, seguro muy peligrosa."

\- "¡Argh, Terry! ¡Eres imposible!"

Terry no paraba de reír. Era verdad que quería saber la razón por la que Candy se encontraba nuevamente en el bosque, no hacía más de tres horas que la había visto en la Colina y ahora estaba deambulando por la biblioteca.

De pronto Candy recordaba qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo quizás Annie había visto que estaba con Terry y se había marchado ¡Qué inconveniente era ese sujeto! Ahora no sabría qué era lo que Annie quería.

\- "¿No podrías haraganear en otro lugar?" dijo ella, algo fastidiada.

\- "Bien Tarzan, regresaré hacia el área destinada a los alumnos humanos ¡Temo que te enfades y me muerdas!"

\- "¡Terry!" dijo Candy mostrándole todos los dientes en una mueca.

\- "Nuevamente… ¿Lo ves?" dijo Terry mientras se daba la vuelta y se despedía con una señal de su mano.

\- "Cielos, pero ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? Hace unas horas me contaba acerca de él, y ahora no deja de burlarse de mí."

(*1)

Candy decidió dejar correr algunos minutos que pasaron con increíble lentitud, finalmente se asomó con cuidado para no ser vista, y divisó a lo lejos la pequeña y temerosa silueta de Annie que se acercaba a paso veloz.

\- "¡Annie!" exclamó en voz alta, arrepintiéndose de inmediato y tapando su boca con la mano.

Annie miró a su alrededor con miedo.

\- "Perdóname Annie… Estaba tan feliz que no fui capaz de contenerme." Se disculpó Candy.

Annie agachó la cabeza, sus hombros estaban rígidos por el temor.

\- "Estoy tan contenta de haber recibido tu nota ¿De qué quieres hablarme?" preguntó Candy tratando de aliviar la tensión que se había formado entre ellas. – "¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¡Sabes que para cualquier problema puedes contar con tu Candy de las mil soluciones!" Ella le intentaba hablar a Annie como lo hacía durante su infancia.

Annie comenzó a sacudirse como si estuviera sollozando, levantó la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos brillosos a punto de comenzar a liberar lágrimas.

\- "¡Candy, te lo ruego! ¡No me quites a Archie!" dijo de repente con voz suplicante.

\- "¿Por qué me dices una cosa así?" Candy no podía entender cómo era que Annie le pedía una cosa así. Ella no pensaba en Archie de esa manera. Sí, era un chico muy atractivo, elegante y lleno de coquetería, pero en ella nunca había surgido hacia él un sentimiento distinto de la amistad ¡Era uno de sus paladines! Su corazón, hasta hace poco, había estado ocupado por Anthony, y ahora ella no podía dejar de pensar en…

\- "Archie siempre me ha gustado… Desde la primera vez que lo vi… Cuando lo conocí en Lakewood… Me ha gustado desde antes que tú lo conocieras." Annie sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

\- "Entiendo lo que sientes Annie, pero… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo te lo puedo quitar?" preguntó Candy mirándola directamente a los ojos, sintiéndose triste y casi ofendida por semejante petición.

\- "Lo pienso porque a Archie… ¡Le gustas tú, Candy!" exclamó Annie sin poderse contener más, comenzando a llorar.

\- "Pero ¿Qué dices? Archie y yo sólo somos amigos. Lo hemos sido desde Lakewood, también Stear… y Anthony… No hay nada más entre nosotros Annie."

\- "¡No es cierto!" gritó Annie, apartándose abruptamente de Candy que la había tomado del hombro en señal de consuelo.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, estaba sorprendida, era un comportamiento inusual en Annie.

\- "¡Tú le gustas, Candy! Me he dado cuenta… Cada vez que nos encontramos no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti. También durante el Festival de Mayo estuvo preocupado porque no pudiste participar. Incluso cuando bailamos, él…"

\- "… Annie"

\- "Siempre ha sido así ¡Incluso en el Hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane eran mucho más cariñosas contigo! ¡A pesar de venir del mismo lugar, no somos iguales!"

\- "¡Annie!" gritó Candy con tono firme.

En ese preciso instante, Eliza y su séquito aparecieron dando la vuelta a la pared. Habían visto la conducta extraña de Annie y habían decidido seguirla. Sus miradas triunfantes lo mostraban claramente ¡Lo habían escuchado todo! Al verlas Annie palideció.

Sonrientes como una manada de hienas, las chicas se acercaron.

\- "¿No se los había dicho? Annie Britter siempre ha tenido algo que no me convencía y… ¡Finalmente la hemos descubierto en plena confesión!" dijo Eliza con los brazos cruzados y mirándola despectiva de arriba abajo.

Annie estaba a punto de derrumbarse y Candy se apresuró a sostenerla tomándola por un brazo, sintiendo como temblaba ligeramente.

\- "¿Con qué esas tenemos? ¿Quién iba a decir que habría dos huérfanas en este Real Colegio? ¡Y encima viniendo del mismo! Me pregunto qué cara pondrá Archibald cuando se entere."

Annie emitió un gemido de pánico mientras se liberaba del agarre de Candy y echaba a correr.

\- "¡No son más que unas pobretonas!" Le grito finalmente Eliza, – "¡Y tú! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?! … ¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando Candy la empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se lanzaba a la persecución de su amiga.

\- "¡Annie! ¡Espera, Annie!"

A la distancia, un sonido de trueno amenazó la presencia del sol que hasta ese momento había reinado. El cielo se fue poniendo de un color tan gris, que todo quedó entre sombras. No sería fácil hallar a Annie si la perdía de vista.

 _Annie… eres la misma llorona de siempre ¡Sigues siendo como cuando éramos pequeñas!_

Afortunadamente para Candy, Annie tomó rumbo hacia la Falsa Colina de Pony, un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano. Al ver esto, se preguntó si sería la primera vez que su amiga se dirigía hacia allá. Quizás Annie había logrado entender la similitud que existía entre ambos lugares y había sentido la misma nostalgia que ella.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Candy era mucho más rápida que Annie, así que antes de llegar a la cima logró atraparla por el hombro.

\- "¡Déjame Candy! Yo… ¡Yo no puedo volver al colegio! Si Archie se entera yo… Yo prefiero morirme…"

\- "¡Eres una tonta!" dijo Candy empujándola fuerte y repentinamente haciendo que Annie perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la hierba en medio de los tréboles.

\- "¡Basta ya de esta rabieta!" gritó Candy llorando con rabia.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, ahora empapada, Candy estaba llena de tristeza y enojo, no podía distinguir entre la lluvia y sus lágrimas. Annie estaba igual, abandonada a un mar de lágrimas.

\- "¿Cuál es tu problema con el Hogar de Pony? ¿De qué hay que avergonzarse tanto si se proviene de un orfanato? ¡¿No hemos crecido rodeadas del cariño de la señorita Pony, la Hermana Lane y de todos nuestros hermanos del orfanato?! Incluso ahora ellas se preocupan tanto por nosotras. Yo me he aguantado hasta ahora… Nunca te dije una palabra porque así me lo pediste en tu última carta, pero… ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto me ha hecho sufrir esto? Yo te consideraba realmente una hermana…"

\- "Candy…" Annie no atinaba a decir nada más.

\- "¡Piensa Annie! ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que Archie se pueda enterar de la verdad? ¡Él no es una persona que evitaría a alguien sólo porque viene de un orfanato! ¿Qué acaso no lo conoces? ¿Te has enamorado de él sin siquiera entenderlo?"

\- "¿En verdad crees haberte enamorado de alguien así de insensible?"

Annie de pronto se levantó y la abrazó fuerte.

Era verdad, Archibald Cornwell no era una persona de ese tipo. A veces le murmuraba deliberadamente frases coquetas a las chicas, casi sólo por diversión, pero no era un donjuán. Si ella lo quería tanto era porque había percibido su lealtad y la bondad que él llevaba en su corazón.

\- "¡Perdóname Candy! No sé por qué creí que él podría despreciarme… No sabría qué hacer si sucediera ¡Estoy tan avergonzada!"

\- "Esta es la Annie sincera que yo recordaba."

Ambas se abrazaron bajo la lluvia como cuando eran pequeñas.

\- "Annie, tú no debes de cambiar… Estoy segura de que Archie te aceptará por quien eres."

\- "Tienes razón Candy, quiero hablar con él. Le contaré lo afortunada que fui cuando los Britter me adoptaron y le confesaré lo feliz que fui conviviendo y creciendo contigo."

\- "¡Bien dicho!"

Tomadas de la mano iniciaron el regreso hacia el dormitorio. Juntas enfrentarían la tormenta que ahora se avecinaba sobre Annie.

\- "¡No has cambiado nada, Candy!"

\- "Eso va para ti también, Annie."

Estaban completamente empapadas, pero sus sonrisas parecían un cielo sin nubes.

(*2)

Sin embargo, aún su amistad tendría que pasar por una prueba más.

Esa noche Candy estuvo inquieta, Eliza aún no había abierto la boca y temía que estuviera esperando el momento para avergonzar a Annie frente a toda la clase… O frente a Archie concretamente, con lo mucho que le gustaba molestar a Annie usándolo a él.

\- "¡Rayos! ¿Y si visito a los chicos para poner a Archie sobre aviso? … No… Este secreto no me pertenece, sé que Annie será valiente y se lo dirá, ella misma se lo ha prometido… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar Annie?"

Planteándose miles de escenarios Candy se acercó a su balcón y pegó la nariz al vidrio. A lo lejos se veía luz en la habitación de Stear y Archie… Y también en la de Terry.

 _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Terry en este momento…_

 _¡No Candy! Tienes que concentrarte en tu amiga ¡Piensa!_

* * *

\- "¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿Sigues dormida Candy?"

Unos incesantes toques a su puerta despertaron a Candy.

\- "¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? ¿Patty?"

Arrastrando los pies y con una enorme pesadez, Candy abrió su puerta.

\- "¿Qué pasa Patty?" preguntó tratando de estirarse y sin parar de bostezar.

\- "¡Dios, Candy! ¡Se te ha hecho muy tarde! Somos las últimas en salir a tomar el desayuno. Yo pensé que estarías lista." Dijo Patty sacudiendo levemente su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- "¿Cómo? Pero si no son más de las seis de la mañana."

\- "¿Es que no has puesto atención a la clase Candy? Lo ha avisado la Hermana Kreis ayer."

\- "¿Será que lo dijo en francés? Patty ¿De qué me hablas?"

\- "¿Candy, en dónde tienes la cabeza? Hoy se hará una misa especial para honrar a varios de los benefactores del Colegio."

\- "¿En serio? Me pregunto por qué en este Colegio todo tiene que celebrarse con una misa tan temprano."

\- "¡Candy, no hables así! ¡Te retarán si te escuchan!"

\- "Tranquila Patty, estaré lista antes de puedas siquiera notar la espera." Dijo Candy mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño para alistarse tan rápido como pudo.

Milagrosamente, ambas llegaron a tiempo para tomar algo de fruta y dirigirse a la capilla. Eliza y todas sus amigas ya estaban ahí viendo con curiosidad a todos los distinguidos invitados. Cada uno de los personajes que se habían colocado en las primeras filas, se veía tan elegante como una figura de porcelana. Pero había uno que despertó el asombro de toda la concurrencia.

Regiamente alto, impecable en su vestimenta y con un aura aristocrática, un hombre de no más de cincuenta años, hizo su aparición. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Candy, lo siguieron con la mirada mientras hacía su entrada al recinto, acompañado de la Madre Superiora y del sacerdote que oficiaría la misa. Candy pensó que había algo en ese hombre que le recordaba a otra persona.

\- "Patty ¿Sabes quién es ese señor?"

\- "Sí, Candy. Es el máximo benefactor de este Colegio, es una verdadera sorpresa que venga, él casi nunca participa en este tipo de celebraciones, es un hombre muy ocupado. Es el Duque de Grandchester."

\- "El Duque de… Grandchester."

 _¡Es el padre de Terry! Claro, cómo no me di cuenta, tiene el mismo porte que Terry, aunque es más alto, y también tiene esa misma mirada seria y sombría, aunque sus ojos no son azules como los de Terry, debe haberlos heredado sólo por parte de su madre ¡Es un hombre imponente! ¿Cómo será tener un padre así? ¿Sabrá Terry que su padre ha venido al Colegio?_

\- "¡Silencio! Tenemos el honor de celebrar esta misa en honor de quienes hacen posible nuestro trabajo en este Real Colegio formando damas y caballeros distinguidos para nuestra sociedad, tal y como lo son nuestros admirables invitados. Comencemos la misa."

Durante la siguiente hora, nadie se atrevió a hacer un solo sonido, por lo que todo se llevó a cabo en total tranquilidad.

Por unos minutos Candy temió que Terry entrara armando un revuelo similar al del comienzo de año, sin embargo, esto no sucedió. No había ni rastro de él.

Se dio por terminada la misa y los invitados siguieron a las religiosas hasta la entrada del Colegio en donde se colocaría una placa en honor a los mayores benefactores.

 _¿Dónde estará? Qué raro que Terry no haya venido a acompañar a su padre ¿Se habrá quedado dormido también?_

\- "Candy ¿A quién buscas?" preguntó Patty extrañada. – "¿Ves a Stear en algún lugar?"

\- "¿Stear? ¡Ah, es cierto! No, no veo a mis primos Patty, será mejor que me apresure, he olvidado algo en mi habitación." Y diciendo esto Candy desapareció de la vista de Patty.

Mientras Candy salía del lugar, escuchó algunos comentarios de los chicos que charlaban fuera del lugar.

\- "¡Ese sujeto es increíble! ¡Ni siquiera cuando su padre aparece, se digna a venir!"

\- "No creo que tengan una buena relación ¿Vieron cómo el Duque ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar por él?"

\- "Debe sentirse más importante que el Duque ¿Quién se cree? ¿El mismo Rey de Inglaterra?"

\- "Yo creo que simplemente debe odiar todo, incluso su vida."

 _Eso no es verdad, ellos no lo conocen, yo creo que se siente muy solo. Después de todo, el tener padres tampoco te garantiza sentirte amado. Pensó Candy recordando la mirada triste de Terry._

Después de dar una vuelta por la Colina, al no encontrarse con él, Candy decidió recostarse sobre la hierba. Gracias a la misa de esa mañana y a la colocación de la placa, no tendría clases hasta medio día.

Aún se sentía muy cansada por el desvelo de la última noche, brevemente cerró sus ojos para relajarse.

 _¡Qué hambre tengo! Por quedarme dormida, no pude desayunar suficiente._

\- "¡Vaya! Es agradable ver a una chica descansando en el césped."

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "¿Por qué sonríes, Candy?"

\- "No sonreía, de hecho, verte me lo hace difícil.".

\- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que puedo lograr eso?"

\- "Lo mismo me he preguntado yo ¡Pero vaya que lo logras!"

Terry se sentó a lado de ella disfrutando de la brisa de la mañana.

\- "Oye, Terry…"

\- "¿Sí?"

\- "¿Es cierto que no te gusta tu vida? No sé si lo sabes, pero tu padre vino al Colegio y yo escuché…"

\- "Cállate y escucha." dijo él, sacando la armónica y comenzando a tocarla.

\- "Pero, Terry, yo te hice una pregunta ¿Te llevas mal con tu padre?"

\- "Candy, deja de hacerme preguntas tontas."

\- "¡No son preguntas tontas!"

\- "Sí lo son."

\- "¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué crees que hablar de la relación con tus padres es tonto?"

\- "¿No vas a callarte?"

\- "Sé que haces cosas para desafiar a tu padre, pero él…"

\- "Mejor me voy… Hablas demasiado." Dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- "Terry, aunque no te lleves bien con él, es tu padre y no me agrada ver que…" seguía diciendo Candy levantándose tras él.

\- "Deja de seguirme." Dijo Terry comenzando a enfadarse.

\- "Terry, yo puedo caminar por donde yo quiera."

\- "No, en este momento no puedes caminar cerca de mí."

\- "¡Pero si fuiste tú quien se acercó!"

\- "¿Yo?" dijo apuntando uno de sus dedos hacia su cara, sin embargo, recordó que efectivamente así había sido. – "¡No importa! ¿Quién es la que ahora está siguiéndome?"

\- "Estoy caminando junto a ti Terry. No te estoy siguiendo."

\- "¡Pues camina por otro lado!"

\- "¡Grosero!"

\- "¡Entrometida!"

\- "¡Argh! ¡Necio!"

\- "¡¿Me estás llamando necio?! Deberías poner el mismo empeño en entender este idioma como el que pones en aprender francés, porque creo que se te está olvidando."

Finalmente, Candy se dio por vencida y lo dejó ir.

\- "¿Qué demonios le pasa?" se preguntó Candy ya a solas.

Se dirigió al sendero que llevaba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas pensando inevitablemente en Terry y su desconcertante personalidad, era tan hermético que no podía hacerse una imagen constante de él.

\- "¡Candy!"

\- "¿Y ahora quién...?" Candy se dio la vuelta resignada, cuando vio a su querido amigo de pie junto a los árboles. – "¡Archie!" dijo alegremente, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa.

(*1)

\- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara…?"

\- "¡¿Desde cuándo te encuentras con él, Candy?!"

\- "¿Él?"

\- ¡Me refiero a ese aristócrata prepotente!"

\- "¿Qué me veo con...? Pero…" Candy no atinaba a decir nada más, supuso que Archie los había visto.

\- "¡Es mejor que lo dejes de ver!"

\- "¿Por qué? Todos ustedes se equivocan acerca de él, en realidad es un buen chico, es sólo que…"

\- "¿Eres muy amiga de él?"

\- "¿Si soy amiga…?"

\- "¡Mejor que no lo seas! ¡Te está engañando! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¿Por qué lo defiendes, Candy?"

\- "¡Defenderlo! Archie ¿Qué pasa? No eres el de siempre." Intentó decir Candy restándole importancia al enojo de Archie.

\- "¡No! ¡No quiero perderte por él! ¡Yo no quiero entregarte a ese engreído y malcriado!" Archie golpeó el tronco de un árbol con su puño, miró a Candy y la tomó de los hombros. – "Candy, yo… En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que yo siento…"

\- "¡Basta! ¡Detente, Archie!"

Candy y Archie buscaron el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Era nada menos que Annie.

\- "Annie, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Archie.

\- "Yo… Yo te traía un obsequio Archie, quería dártelo después de la misa, pero entonces te vi ir tras Candy y…" Annie temblaba como una hoja, su pesadilla se había convertido en realidad, y aunque confiaba en lo que Candy le había dicho, el dolor de sentir su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, fue demasiado.

\- "¡Ya no importa!" Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Annie y finalmente, echó a correr dejando caer una caja que traía entre sus manos.

\- "¡No! ¡Annie! ¡No te vayas!" Candy comenzó a correr tras ella.

Archie se quedó parado como una estatua en medio del bosque, cuando pudo reaccionar tomó la caja de Annie y leyó la nota que la acompañaba. Estaba perfumada, igual que cada una de las cartas que ella le había escrito desde que se conocieron en Lakewood.

.

 _Espero que este regalo te guste Archie._

 _Faltan unos días para tu cumpleaños, pero quise dártelo hoy._

 _Lo tejí yo misma,_

 _Con amor,_

 _Annie._

.

 _Con amor_ … Archie nunca había escuchado de una chica una declaración amorosa tan tímida y directa a la vez. Annie lo amaba.

Ese día, la lluvia se anunció antes de lo esperado, apenas despuntaba el mediodía y ya comenzaba.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado realmente rápido, las religiosas habían reiniciado las clases y en el aula de las chicas, Candice Andley y Annie Britter se encontraban ausentes, por lo que se dio la indicación de buscarlas en los alrededores. Se habían metido en un gran problema al desafiar la asistencia a clases sin razón aparente.

\- "Annie… ¿Dónde te metiste con esta lluvia? ¿Cómo estarás? Apenas habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad y de nuevo siento que te he perdido. Yo no sabía… Yo no creo que Archie…"

Candy deambulaba por la Colina, había hecho una pausa junto a un montículo de piedra muy cerca del roble que se encontraba en la cima. Un rumor se escuchó.

\- "¿Annie? ¿Eres tú Annie?"

Annie lloraba sin parar, estaba empapada, y Candy no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

…

\- "Esta escuela es demasiado grande para encontrarla." Decía Stear mientras exprimía un poco su uniforme.

\- "Sí… Tienes razón." Respondió Archie con tristeza.

\- "No sabía que también podía ver menos con los lentes puestos."

\- "Discúlpame Alistear por meterte en este lío, todo es mi culpa."

\- "No pongas esa cara Archie, parece como si fueras a desvanecerte si no la encuentras."

\- "Preferiría desvanecerme y perder la memoria. Stear, yo estuve a punto de decirle a Candy… Lo que iba a decirle no es mentira, no he dejado de pensar en ella. Pero Annie… Ha hecho tantas cosas para agradarme."

\- "Tienes suerte de que llueva Archie. Olvida todos tus problemas bajo esta lluvia, yo te acompañaré."

Stear se quedó reflexionando mientras veía a su hermano desolado.

 _Tu reaccionaste y confesaste tus sentimientos, pero en una época yo también pensaba en Candy._

\- "Si pudiéramos lavar todas nuestras penas con esta lluvia…"

 _Con esta lluvia…_

Ambos hermanos voltearon al mismo tiempo justo cuando Candy salía entre los arbustos.

\- "Archie, te buscaba… Encontré a Annie, pero haga lo que haga no deja de llorar y se niega a salir del lugar donde se metió. Tienes que ser tú, solamente tú puedes ayudarla, yo… Yo ya no puedo hacer más."

\- "¿Dónde está?"

\- "En la cueva de la Falsa Colina de Pony."

\- "No te preocupes Candy, yo lo arreglaré." Dijo Archie haciéndole un guiño a Candy. – "Stear, acompaña a Candy y avísenle a las hermanas."

\- "No, espera Archie, voy contigo." Dijo Candy negándose a dejar a su hermana.

\- "Candy, confiemos en Archie." Dijo Stear tomándola por el hombro cariñosa pero firmemente.

\- "Tienes razón." Comprendió ella.

\- "Estás mojada de pies a cabeza Candy. Creo que no te había visto así, sin la ayuda de uno de mis inventos."

\- "¡Es cierto, el barco en forma de cisne! Y antes de eso, cuando te ofreciste a llevarme a la casa de los Leagan, acabamos nadando en el lago ¿Cuántas veces pretendías mojarme, eh?"

Ambos rieron recordando.

\- "De nuevo ambos empapados, porque tú no te quedas atrás, incluso te has quitado tus gafas. Patty tiene razón, eres aún más apuesto sin lentes."

\- "Lástima que no lo dijiste antes."

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "Por nada Candy, regresemos corriendo."

\- "¡Sí! Espera, me quitaré los zapatos."

 _Candy yo no puedo decírtelo, tengo que quedarme así._

 _Es mejor que todo se quede como está…_

 _Quedarnos así._

* * *

Una vez que todos tomaron un baño, Candy fue acompañada por la Hermana Margaret hasta la enfermería. Annie había tenido mucha fiebre y ahora que se encontraba mejor, preguntó con urgencia por Candy.

Al llegar, Archie iba saliendo del lugar.

\- "Candy." Dijo con un poco de nostalgia en la voz. – "Está dormida, quiso que la acompañara hasta que se durmiera."

\- "Annie debe sentirse muy segura a tu lado."

\- "¡No sabía en dónde meterme! Las hermanas no dejaban de verme de manera extraña." Cambió de tema Archie.

\- "Veré si duerme tranquila."

\- "De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Candy."

\- "Archie…"

\- "Dime."

\- "Dejo a Annie en tus manos."

\- "Sí Candy, lo sé."

Había algo de tristeza en la mirada de Archie, ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de aquella declaración que casi había salido a la luz en el bosque. Para los dos era mejor dejarlo pasar, como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido arrastradas por la lluvia hacia un lugar lejano de sus memorias.

Candy entró en la habitación y Annie, que parecía estar dormida, abrió sus ojos.

\- "Candy, yo siento mucho haber echado a correr en la lluvia y tener a todos tan preocupados por mí. No volverá a ocurrir, fui una tonta al pensar que Archie me rechazaría por ser huérfana, hemos hablado y no ha parado de regañarme, me ha dicho que hablara con él cada vez que tuviera problemas. Y respecto a lo que él dijo en el bosque…"

\- "Es cierto Annie, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por ti, y todos te queremos." La interrumpió Candy.

\- "Lo sé Candy, yo también te quiero." Le dijo Annie mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos.

* * *

(*1)

\- "No regresará…"

Archie estaba de pie en el balcón.

\- "¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Stear.

\- "No, no es nada…"

\- "¿Te refieres a Candy?

\- "Stear, si ya lo sabes ¿Para qué me preguntas?"

\- "No te queda más que observarla desde lejos, como lo hago yo…"

Archie no dijo una palabra, la confesión de Stear lo había tomado por sorpresa, si bien había insinuado algo esa tarde bajo la lluvia, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

\- "Es mejor mantener la distancia, no debemos acercarnos de más… Es mejor así."

\- "¿Te refieres a Candy?

\- "Si ya sabes Archie, ¿Para qué lo preguntas?" dijo Stear guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos sonrieron y en seguida guardaron unos minutos de silencio recordando su propia historia junto a cierta traviesa pecosa.

Muchos secretos habían quedado ese día al descubierto, y por lo menos en este momento, entre estos hermanos, no había más.

* * *

Notas:

* En el capítulo del cumpleaños de Terry cree una escena donde Candy asegura que a Terry le hubiera ayudado para ser menos malcriado el recibir unas palmadas en el trasero, Terry se echa a reír y en este capítulo hace alusión a ese momento.

(*1) Proviene del manga, y/o CCFS.

(*2) Todo esto ha sido de mi inspiración.

*** Nota sobre Fanfiction: por alguna razón los avisos de las actualizaciones de las historias no están llegando a tiempo, así que si ven que no tienen ninguna, revisen directamente en las historias que leen o en el panel general de updates para saber si sus historias ya tienen nuevos capítulos. De entrada les aviso que ahora sí, el siguiente llegará el domingo.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

Chicas de nuevo les he quedado mal, justo venía a subir este capítulo cuando me llegaron los reviews de dos Guest que me preguntaban cuándo actualizaba y yo decía en mi cabeza "hoy, hoy".

Así que, sin más, espero este domingo estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo. Tengo un dilema, en el manga y en CCFS hay un mismo tema con diferentes escenas, la invitación que le hace Terry a Candy para que vaya a Escocia… Me gustan mucho las dos, así que es probable que deje las dos jejeje, en fin que mientras más capítulos salgan mejor ¿no? Perdón si a veces suenan repetitivos algunas escenas, lo que sucede es exactamente eso, que me han gustado dos escenas con la misma temática y al fin las he dejado ambas.

Y ahora sí, mis muy atrasadas respuestas a sus reviews que son lo máximo para mí, no saben la alegría que me da leerlos todos.

Lau Qué bonitos comentarios, la verdad es que me ayuda mucho el apoyarme en CCFS, es un hermoso trabajo su traducción.

skarllet northman Aquí van más aperturas de corazones.

Nally Graham Sí, entiendo la cachetiza que le dan a Terry por el beso, al final Candy, encerrada en su caparazón, sintió como le arrancaba el recuerdo doloroso de Anthony. No había otra manera de hacerla reaccionar, para un Terry tan arrebatado, tan orgulloso, pero tan necesitado de amor.

Katydg Espero te haya gustado.

Eli He querido hacer que las chicas de la escuela, aunque sea indirectamente, admiraran algo de Candy (aunque no sepan que ella era Julieta). Y he aquí un poco más de lo que imagino que ha sucedido y ha entrelazado estos dos corazones, ya me dirás qué te pareció lo que he anexado de mi imaginación que son las dos escenas con Terry.

Stormaw Te prometo que Annie saldrá lo menos posible pues el núcleo de la historia es C&T, necesito a Annie para algunas escenas posteriores y para que mantenga a raya a Archie porque sin ella, el gatito se le abalanza a Candy, y le estoy ayudando a Terry, aunque ni lo necesita, él solito puede.

Phambe Gracias por comprender, a veces la vida, sobre todo laboral, hace difícil escribir, pero es para mí un deleite hacerlo y leer todo lo que comentan en la historia. Me encanta saber que aquí hay un espacio para comentar esta maravillosa historia. Ignoraba que en Francia se había censurado la muerte de Anthony, en México recuerdo haberla visto cuando yo tenía unos 7 años ¡Tuve pesadillas por días! Así que no dudo que en países más conservadores acerca del tema de la muerte, esto no apareciera. ¿Sabes que en Italia incluso se cambió el final para dejar a Terry y Candy juntos? En el baile, el manga nos permite ver cómo Candy y Terry bailan unos minutos, ella lo patea rápidamente y no sucede más. CCFS se enfoca en la secuencia del beso, así que yo he prolongado la escena en la que bailan para darnos unos momentos de romance. Creo yo que Terry es un personaje lleno de pasiones, arrebatado, pero igualmente lleno de lealtad, cariño ¡Todo un caballero inglés! y divertido e ingenioso, casi como un chico travieso. Y bueno, el tema de Albert… También a mí me parece que el haber sido deslumbrada por un príncipe en la infancia no es precisamente el amor maduro que se ha querido interpretar de la relación con Albert (amor infantil: Anthony, de juventud: Terry y de adultez: Albert). Para mí, simplemente no es así pues creo que el amor de juventud se transforma y crece, yo creo fielmente en ese lazo indestructible entre ellos, aunque sea un misterio lo que sucedió entre el capítulo final y la carta de Terry a Candy diciéndole que en él nada ha cambiado. Respeto a las Albertfans, sólo no comparto sus justificaciones comparativas, pues hay cientos de contradicciones como esa. Solamente la época y las costumbres históricas no creo que hubieran permitido ciertas relaciones y para mí, el apoyo y el paternalismo de Albert hacia Candy, es la manera en la que lo quiero recordar a él ¡Yo le dejo el romance a Terry! Saludos y fuerte abrazo desde México.

Guest Jeje a mí también me dio gusto hacer que las migas de Eliza no la apoyaran, esa chica necesita un toque de realidad.

Guest Gracias por leer, me da gusto que lo consideres bello, esa es la intención.

Ale Soria Qué lindo halago, prometo considerar escribir acerca de lo que pasó después, lo que pasa es que me rompe el corazón separarlos y luego tanto desencuentro, sin embargo, estoy maquinando una historia de lo que hubiera sucedido sin Susana. Pero también sería lindo tratar de enlazar la historia de cómo se reencuentran en CCFS, porque en efecto no sabemos. Si no has leído la historia de AlexaPQ que se llama Quédate conmigo, hazlo, trata justamente de eso y es de mis lecturas consentidas.

Aurora A mí también me gustaría desaparecer a Eliza, pero la necesito para que estos dos se unan aún más. Y respecto a Archie, ay qué te digo, en el corazón no se manda.

Guest Eliza le cae mal a todo el mundo, pero esta historia necesita una villana.

Blanca G siento haber hecho bailar a Terry con Eliza, pero es para que Candy abra los ojos, ya sabes cómo es ese Terry. Pero en este capítulo, hay más escenas entre ellos, divirtiéndose ¿Habrá viaje a América? Mmm no lo sé, esa zona queda post Colegio, pero pensaré si hay manera de darle una continuidad en otra historia.

Guest He aquí más detalles bellos.

AlexaPQ Jajaja ¡Quién no se ha hecho alguna vez la encontradiza! Yo siempre lo hacía (y luego con pretextos bien improvisados, pero qué divertido era), así que entiendo perfecto a Candy. Y sí, yo igualmente creo que podemos tener un Terry que toque la armónica y el piano, así que, en honor a nuestro gusto por esto, haré aparecer este instrumento varias veces en la historia. Vienen un par de escenas bellas, en el zoológico y en el cuarto de música donde está… ¡El piano! 😉

Angye Ya sabes cómo está de loquita Eliza, pero qué le hacemos. Y sí, sé que sería una historia linda hacer que Candy vaya al Festival, quizás después haga una serie de capítulos en otra historia donde pueda darme el gusto de cambiarlo todo y ahorrarnos tanto drama… Y quitarnos los traumas porque creo que varias nos quedamos con muchos de tanta cosa que le pasa a Candy.

Lucero Santoskoy Aquí van más diálogos entre ellos, espero que te gusten, abrazos para ti también.

Anjiluz Gracias por tu comentario, aquí va lo prometido.

Dianley ¡Más escenas con la armónica! Yo también las amo.

Gadamigrandchest Sí, sé que no soy muy clara con respecto al final, pero no quiero develar de más. Lo que sí te prometo es que ES Anohito.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016 Yo tampoco creo que Terry es violento, es apasionado, a veces berrinchudo y voluntarioso, pero jamás agresivo. Y bueno, el cacheteadero fue un acto de desesperación, creo que no había muchas opciones.

Guest Sí, Las cachetadas… yo sé que no son la parte más linda, pero a partir de aquí, romance y diversión.

Buen resto de semana y ahora sí… ¡Hasta el domingo!


	23. Chapter 23

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una parte que corresponde a CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 12 de wattpad, que he complementado con escenas en el zoológico que provienen del manga.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 22.**

 **Regreso a Blue River.**

El calor del sol hacía ya pensar en el verano, incluso ahora la escuela estaba rodeada por un verde bosque lleno de vida.

Admirando la luz que entraba por todas las ventanas, Candy imaginó que, si hubiera llegado en esa estación, hubiera tenido una impresión muy diferente del Colegio. En todo aquel verde, incluso la expresión de "mármol" de la Hermana Gray le parecía un poco menos severa.

Durante los descansos las alumnas se congregaban bajo la sombra de los árboles y el aire se llenaba de sus voces y sus risas. El tema de conversación era el de siempre: cómo lograr contactarse con los chicos. Como ya era costumbre, el Festival había dado lugar a diversos "amores de mayo", el más grande temor y la más grande queja de las monjas más severas, pues el amor "provocaba" actos de indisciplina, según ellas mismas lo habían catalogado.

Entre las chicas, Eliza estaba más preocupada por observar cómo, día a día, la amistad de tres chicas crecía.

\- "¿Qué se traerán esas tres? ¡Últimamente pasan más tiempo juntas de lo habitual!"

El grupo de chicas que la acompañaban miraron en dirección del jardín interior, aledaño al bosque. A la sombra de un árbol de exuberante follaje verde, Candy, Patty y Annie reían alegremente.

\- "Mira Luisa, pareciera que incluso Patty es una huérfana." Dijo Eliza casi gritando para ser escuchada por las tres amigas. – "¿De qué otra manera podría sentirse bien con gente que ha crecido en un orfanato?"

Al notar que las tres amigas la ignoraban, su venenosa lengua escupió aún más veneno.

\- "¿Es que tienen la intención de crear una asociación de huérfanas? Con este aumento de estudiantes de bajo nivel, el prestigioso e ilustre Real Colegio San Pablo está destinado a desaparecer ¡Sé lo que les digo!"

Desde la sombra del árbol en el que se encontraban, Candy inclinó su cabeza hacia el cielo.

\- "¿Pero qué necesidad tendrá de gritar de ese modo? De cualquier manera, la escuchamos muy bien."

\- "¡Vaya que tienes razón!" le respondió Annie con una sonrisa que casi deslumbró a Candy. – "Como dice Archie, sólo hay que ignorarla."

 _Annie… Se había hecho mucho más fuerte… Y se veía más bella… Tener a alguien que te guste es una cosa maravillosa._

Como era de esperarse, aunque Annie había estado destrozada por la ansiedad de que todos en el Colegio conocieran su secreto, especialmente Archie, una vez que se supo no había pasado de un par de días incómodos en los que la miraban y murmuraban cosas acerca de ella. Archie la había tranquilizado con amabilidad diciéndole que no importaba de dónde viniera, nada podría cambiar quien se es realmente.

\- "Annie ¡Estoy orgullosa de ti! Has cambiado mucho desde la plática con Archie."

\- "Yo… ni siquiera sé por qué estuve tan preocupada durante todo este tiempo Candy, Archie se ha portado realmente dulce conmigo. No pretendo que se enamore de inmediato de mí… Pero quiero llegar a ser la joven que él podría llegar a amar verdaderamente, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…"

Diciendo esto, Annie casi parecía resplandecer confiando en la esperanza de poder amar profundamente al chico de sus sueños.

Amar… Amar desde lo más profundo del corazón.

El amor verdadero. Esa era una expresión que Candy no sentía que podía utilizar aún. Cuando lo pensaba se sentía confusa y advertía dentro de sí una sensación que la llevaba a reflexionar… ¿Eran palabras que se podrían utilizar con tanta ligereza?

Ella había adorado a Anthony, pero quizás, ni siquiera por él, ella había sentido algo como lo que Annie narraba.

 _Yo… ¿Conseguiré amar a alguien de verdad?_

Una frase vino a su mente _._

 _._

" _Sé que he sido brusco contigo, pero no me disculparé."_

.

Al recodar aquellas palabras Candy se sintió de nuevo desorientada y suspiró con frustración.

\- "Candy ¡Ya estás de nuevo con la cabeza en las nubes!" dijo Patty agitando una mano delante de los ojos de Candy.

\- "¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede…? ¿Qué decías?" exclamó Candy, volviendo en sí, parpadeando.

\- "Estábamos hablando de las vacaciones de verano. Yo debería regresar a América…" confesó Annie bajando la mirada.

Faltaba poco para que empezaran las largas vacaciones de verano.

\- "¿De verdad' ¿Podemos volver a América?" preguntó Candy emocionada. Nada le gustaría más que volver al Hogar de Pony.

\- "Sí Candy, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras." Respondió Patty.

\- "Annie ¡Tus padres deben estar muy felices de tenerte con ellos después de todos estos meses ¿Por qué esa cara? Creo que incluso Archie y Stear podrían decidir volver a casa." Comentó Candy dándole un ligero codazo a su amiga en señal de complicidad.

\- "¿Y tú, Candy? ¿Qué harás?" Le preguntó Patty.

\- "Pues no lo sé Patty, es un hecho que la Tía Elroy no me querrá de vuelta en Lakewood." Reflexionó con tristeza. – "Me imagino que la decisión depende de los tutores y yo no he sabido nada del Tío Abuelo William ¿Qué pasa con los alumnos que no regresan a casa?"

\- "¡Ah! Ellos participan en las actividades de la escuela de verano, en Escocia."

Los cursos de verano en el Colegio San Pablo, se llevaban a cabo todos los años en Escocia, pero no eran muy populares entre los estudiantes, las reglas allí no eran muy diferentes de las que se imponían en el Colegio de Londres.

\- "Parece ser una experiencia aterradora ¿sabes? Candy ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Oxford es un lugar muy bonito." Dijo Patty ante el silencio de Candy ¿Sería que Candy estaba considerando ir a la escuela de verano?

\- "Te lo agradezco Patty, lo pensaré, pero como te decía, la decisión llegará por parte del Tío Abuelo. Aunque tengo un poco de curiosidad por descubrir qué se esconde realmente detrás de esa _espantosa_ escuela de verano." Respondió Candy sonriendo.

La verdad es que ella quería visitar ese país llamado Escocia. Aquél era el lugar de origen de la familia Ardley, un lugar unido a Anthony y al _Príncipe de la Colina._

\- "Pero mejor pensemos en nuestro último quinto domingo antes de vacaciones. Antes de que todos vuelvan a sus hogares ¡¿Por qué no vamos al zoológico Blue River?! Podríamos invitar a Archie y Stear." Propuso guiñándoles un ojo a sus amigas y rotando sus ojos a propósito.

Patty y Annie estallaron en una alegre risa, rompiendo el clima melancólico que se estaba creando por tener que separarse durante las vacaciones.

\- "¡Sería fantástico! Eso significa que podría ver a Hughley." Exclamó Patty feliz, llevándose las manos a sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y sólo por Hughley hay todo es entusiasmo?" preguntó Candy alzando sus cejas con suspicacia.

\- "¡Oh, basta Candy!" suplicó Patty avergonzada, mientras se sonrojaba.

 _Stear y Patty hacen una buena pareja._

* * *

Aprovechando el descanso de la tarde, Candy acudió a la Falsa Colina. El día siguiente sería el último quinto domingo y ya todo había sido arreglado para que, junto con sus primos y amigas, se llevara a cabo una excursión al zoológico.

La Tía Abuela había llegado sorpresivamente al Colegio, con el pretexto de pasar el verano en compañía de sus sobrinos, lo cual por supuesto no la incluía a ella. Esa tarde fue muy grosera con Candy, no solamente la excluyó de la entrega de regalos, sino que, además, había dicho que no la había convocado a la reunión, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su habitación.

Para Candy no fue ninguna sorpresa, ella esperaba esta reacción de la Tía Elroy, pero Archie y Stear se enfadaron mucho, y aunque no lograron que Candy volviera y se le entregara al menos uno de los muchos regalos que Eliza recibió, sí lograron que firmara el permiso para que Candy pudiera salir del Colegio como éste lo estipulaba para el paseo dominical.

Candy vio a Terry recostado en la hierba, sin su habitual nube de humo alrededor.

\- "¡Hola Terry! Veo que esta tarde has decidido no fumar."

Terry, aun con los ojos cerrados, solamente sonrió. Había escuchado los pasos de Candy a lo lejos y eso lo había puesto de buen humor.

\- "Terry ¿Qué harás este último quinto domingo?" Candy se sentó a su lado.

\- "¿Ves cómo tengo razón al llamarte entrometida, Pecas? ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"

\- "Terry, no seas grosero. He pensado que sería una buena idea ir al zoológico. Podríamos ver a Albert."

\- "¿Ir al zoológico?" pensó Terry.

 _Ir al zoológico con Candy._

Terry abrió los ojos y la miró. Sólo ella podía hacer que una invitación a un chico sonara tan casual y agradable. No muchas chicas se permitían la libertad de invitar a un muchacho a salir, la mayoría de los protocolos lo impedían, más aún, tratándose del hijo de un Duque… aunque fuera el hijo _bastardo_ de un Duque.

Candy le había dicho que deseaba ir de picnic, quizás sería una buena oportunidad.

Terry estaba a punto de aceptar la invitación cuando Candy, sin entender su silencio, continuó hablando.

\- "… Sí, iremos todos, Annie y Archie, Stear y Patty. Sería una ocasión para que se conozcan."

\- "Ah, ya veo." Dijo Terry algo decepcionado, pensar en pasar tiempo en grupo no era precisamente su actividad preferida. Sobre todo, al pensar en quiénes estaban en ese grupo: el _inventor_ con el que no había cruzado una sola palabra en la vida, el _elegante_ al que sencillamente no soportaba y tenía la impresión de que a él le pasaba lo mismo en su presencia, y las dos amigas de Candy que parecían temerle más que a un león hambriento.

\- "No gracias… Además, todos los días siento que estoy en el zoológico."

\- "¿Cómo?"

\- "Sí, últimamente todas las tardes veo un mono que sube la colina."

\- "¡Un mono! ¡Espero que no te estés refiriendo a mí, Terry! ¡¿Por qué sería yo un mono?!"

\- "Basta con que veas esa cara que pones cuando te molestas para contestar esa pregunta."

Candy, enfadada, simplemente se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

\- "Ah, ese tipo, la próxima vez que me diga que soy un mono lo golpearé."

* * *

Ese domingo, un alegre grupo de cinco chicos salía del Colegio en dirección al zoológico. Bueno, más bien eran dos parejas y una chica. Candy, al no ir acompañada, tuvo que sentarse junto al conductor del carruaje y mientras escuchaba las alegres pláticas de sus amigos, recordaba como Terry había declinado su invitación. Si él hubiera accedido, ella también iría en la parte de atrás, o incluso en un carruaje sólo para ellos dos, platicando alegremente igual que sus amigos.

Por fin llegaron al Blue River y casualmente Albert se encontraba ya a la entrada ¿Cómo habría adivinado él que Candy venía con toda la tropa?

\- "¡Señor Albert! Gritó Candy feliz bajándose del carruaje aún en movimiento.

\- "¡Hughley!" gritó Patty emocionada al ver aparecer a su gran amiga tortuga de las manos del amigo de Candy.

\- "Pensé que te gustaría volver a ver a esta pequeña."

\- "Buenos días Sr. Albert, le presento a mis amigos."

\- "No me digas, este chico de lentes que sostiene un pequeño avión seguramente creado por él mismo debe ser Alistear, el caballero junto a él, Archibald, tú debes ser Annie, y definitivamente quien abraza a esta tortuga es Patricia."

\- "Pero ¿cómo…?"

\- Candy, me has hablado tanto de ellos que ha sido realmente fácil, vamos, pasen."

\- "Señor Albert, ¿cómo ha sabido que vendríamos a visitarle?"

\- "Digamos que un "pajarito" me lo ha dicho." Dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo.

 _Señor Albert, siempre tan amable y alegre._

\- "¡Ven Candy! Hemos encontrado un lugar desde el cuál veremos estrellarse el nuevo invento de Stear." Gritó Archie.

\- "¡Cállate Archie!" dijo Stear comenzando a perseguir a su hermano.

\- "¿Nos acompaña, Señor Albert?"

\- "Sí Candy."

\- "¡Vuela, vuela! ¡Lo lograste Stear!" decía Patty emocionada mientras daba pequeños brincos.

\- "¡Bien hecho Stear!" sonrió Candy. _Sólo Stear es capaz de hacer cosas tan maravillosas con sus manos._

Aprovechando la distracción y sabiendo que Candy lo buscaría, Albert desapareció dirigiéndose hacia las jaulas de los monos. Era ahí donde había dejado a la persona que lo había puesto sobre aviso de la visita de Candy y los chicos.

Notándolo, Candy efectivamente fue en su búsqueda.

\- "¿Señor Albert? Me pregunto a dónde se fue ¡Ahora vuelvo chicos!" dijo a sus amigos que, sin embargo, no la escucharon; seguían mirando extasiados el avión de Stear volando por los cielos.

Candy caminó hacia las jaulas llamando al Señor Albert. De repente, un proyectil surcando el aire pasó cerca de su rostro.

\- "Pero ¿Qué es esto?" Candy miró hacia lo alto de un árbol de donde parecía haber salido el proyectil.

\- "Fallé. Había apuntado a tu nariz aplastada."

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "Pero qué malvado ¡Sólo tenías que decir que vendrías desde un principio!"

\- "Cambié de opinión de improviso." Dijo saltando de la rama donde se encontraba sentado. – "Me dieron ganas de ver otros animales aparte de los monos."

\- "¡Terry! Te enseñaré a no insultar a las damas." Dijo Candy levantando su mano para darle una bofetada a Terry.

Sin embargo, Terry atrapó la mano de Candy al vuelo tomándola firmemente por la muñeca.

\- "¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Con el sol pierdes rápidamente la cabeza." Dijo Terry suavizando el contacto con la mano de Candy. – "No está bien que una dama golpee a los hombres." Dijo mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Candy.

Desorientada por el contacto, Candy retiró su mano y apretándola contra su pecho dijo:

\- "¡Es tu culpa Terry! Sólo tú me provocas de esta manera."

\- "Hay un lago al lado de mi segunda casa. Sus aguas son muy frescas en esta época, lo cual es ideal para refrescar las ideas y enfriar los temperamentos." Le dijo Terry dándole un toque con su dedo sobre la frente.

\- "¿Qué harás en el verano, Candy?"

\- "Yo… aún no lo sé."

Viendo que los amigos de Candy venían en su dirección, Terry tuvo que dar por terminada la charla. Él hubiera querido decirle a Candy que viniera a Escocia en las vacaciones, pero no tuvo tiempo de ello.

\- "Me voy, ya llegan los demás y eso no es de mi agrado." Se despidió agitando su mano.

\- "Terry…"

 _Si les dieras una oportunidad de conocerte, verían que no eres malo y no te sentirías sólo entre los chicos. Podrían ser buenos amigos tuyos también. Tengo que pensar en algo…_

\- "Candy… ¿Ese que estaba a tu lado era…?" comenzaba a decir Patty nerviosa.

\- "Patty, vayamos a conocer el nuevo hogar de Hughley." La interrumpió antes de que los demás la escucharan nombra al solitario chico.

La tarde pasó con asombrosa rapidez, Candy buscó a Albert para agradecerle sus atenciones y fue cuando él mismo le confirmó que había sido Terry quien lo había puesto al tanto de la visita de los demás.

Albert sonrió al darse cuenta del interés de ambos chicos por el otro, Terry era definitivamente un buen chico, aunque, por momentos sólo dejara mostrar su actitud hostil. Y Candy, tenía tanta bondad en su corazón, que era difícil no quererla.

Quizás él podría confiar parte del cuidado de Candy a ese chico rebelde que había llegado esa mañana a verlo para decirle que Candy venía en camino, y que, con cierta tristeza en la voz, le decía que era posible que debieran tomar rumbos separados durante el largo verano que él pasaría en Escocia.

Albert se preguntó qué pasaría si Candy _tuviera_ que asistir a la escuela de verano… en Escocia.

* * *

Notas:

A quienes quieren ver más romance y menos peleas entre C&T, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que subiré, es uno de los más hermosos de CCFS, uno de mis favoritos sin duda, donde él comienza a demostrar afecto con palabras.

Creo que esas peleas entre ellos son un signo característico de su cariño, sobre todo por parte de Terry, que no ha tenido oportunidad de demostrar interés y amor de una manera distinta; abrir su corazón no le ha sido fácil por su historia, llena de pérdidas y rechazos, así que su manera de relacionarse parece hostil e inmadura, pero no deja de ser una forma de demostrarle interés a Candy. No podemos olvidar que los dos no son más que adolescentes en una época difícil y una sociedad llena de rigidez y protocolos, que impedían ver los sentimientos reales por otra persona, basta ver la vida del Duque, padre de Terry.

El siguiente capítulo es cortito pues he dividido en dos lo que originalmente era un capítulo, pues en el manga aparece una cosa y en CCFS aparece otra, los dos con el mismo fin, el que Terry invite a Candy a su Villa en Escocia. De la visita al zoológico he quitado el que Terry hiciera la invitación directa, por lo que lo verán en el próximo capítulo, que me parece mucho más romántico.

Anexo a ello he escrito que ha sido Terry quien le ha avisado a Albert de la visita de Candy, y que además le ha hecho saber que lo entristece que se separen en el verano, por lo que he llenado el espacio con mi imaginación pensando en que así fue como el "Tío Abuelo" ha decidido enviar a Candy a Escocia (por intervención directa de Terry).

En fin, no se pierdan lo que sigue: ¡El último capítulo antes de irnos a Escocia!

Abrazos.

Mis agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: skarllet northman, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Lizethr, Blanca G, Stormaw, Anjiluz (sí a mí tampoco me gusta que Candy le ande buscando pareja a todos, pero es que ella quiere que sean felices, aún a su costa), Eli, Aurora (en realidad la narrativa termina junto con los días del Colegio y cierran con las referencias que tenemos de Anohito en épocas posteriores, para saber lo que sucede en el inter tendrás que leer mi siguiente historia ;), dianley, Angye y a quienes me escriben como Guest, me ha emocionado mucho ver que a pesar de no estar registradas, se detienen a comentar mi historia.


	24. Chapter 24

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es fiel a CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 12 de wattpad. Ni los personajes ni dicha traducción me pertenecen.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunos diálogos, pero el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Introducción:**

Chicas he decidido darle a esta pequeña parte de la historia su propio capítulo pues es sencillamente hermosa, es una de las partes más maravillosas de CCFS, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Prácticamente no he añadido nada, así que todo el crédito es de sus autoras y del increíble trabajo de quienes han hecho la traducción.

 **Capítulo 23.**

 **La promesa de un verano maravilloso.**

Candy llevó su rostro hacia arriba. Entre las hojas verdes, los destellos del cielo despejado que permitía pasar los rayos del sol, parecían casi gotas azules listas para caer al suelo. En unos días más, comenzaba su amado verano. A Candy siempre le había gustado mucho esta estación.

Mientras que Patty y Annie decidieron ir a descansar en sus habitaciones, Candy eligió encaminarse por el bosque iluminado por la luz de la puesta de sol. Todo se veía tan maravilloso que no había podido resistirse y se había escapado del dormitorio antes de que la campana anunciara la hora de la cena.

En el cielo se fundían delicadamente las tonalidades de rosa claro, el naranja y el púrpura. Los árboles resplandecían bajo la luz del sol, como columnas de oro que se alargaban hacia el cielo. Cada cierto tiempo, las hojas descendían lentamente hacia el suelo, desprendiéndose de los árboles, como si fueran suspiros.

Candy tomó una de las hojas que habían caído, era de un vivo color verde y pensó cómo en el mundo existían hojas que, aunque todavía no estaban secas, estaban destinadas a caer, y la metió cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su vestido.

Los colores del atardecer cambiaban por momentos.

De repente, como si aquella tonalidad se hubiera transformado en notas musicales, escuchó procedente del otro lado del bosque, el dulce sonido de un piano. Candy se detuvo.

 _¡Qué bella melodía! … ¿Vendrá del aula de música?_

Atraída por aquel sonido, similar al aroma de las rosas, se puso a caminar entre los árboles y se dirigió a la construcción de ladrillo. Cuanto más se acercaba, la música se hacía más clara.

Cuando llegó al lugar en donde la música se hacía más intensa, miró hacia lo alto; parecía casi descender danzando desde un aula del segundo piso.

 _Es una melodía realmente muy dulce… ¿Me preguntó quién la estará tocando?_

Se dio cuenta de que había una rama que sobresalía con precisión hacia la ventana del aula que había localizado como el lugar de donde nacía aquella hipnotizante música. Sonrió pensando que hacía un tiempo que no subía a un árbol, llevaba tanto tiempo esforzándose por comportarse con propiedad que había dejado de subir a los árboles. Sus visitas al dormitorio de sus primos también habían cesado hace ya un tiempo, por lo que decidió subir, era una maravillosa oportunidad para escuchar de cerca aquella bella melodía, y disfrutar de la vista desde lo alto del árbol.

Sólo debía ser cuidadosa de no ser descubierta, sería terrible que alguna de las monjas la viera, sin embargo, sabía que a esas horas solían ir a la capilla para sus rezos de la tarde, antes de la cena.

Ágilmente fue escalando hacia aquella rama, feliz de descubrir que sus habilidades trepadoras aún la acompañaban, estirándose para tomar la rama, miró hacia el aula y se quedó sin aliento.

 _Terry…_

Sentado frente a un piano de cola, colocado cerca de la ventana, estaba Terry completamente absorto, ocupado en deslizar elegantemente sus largos dedos sobre las teclas. La música que seguía brotando de sus manos parecía casi como un haz de luz que brillando se propagaba hacia el exterior, atravesando la ventana hasta donde Candy se encontraba.

Conteniendo la respiración, Candy se apoyó silenciosamente sobre el robusto tronco del árbol, acomodándose mientras disfrutaba la música.

Pensó que cuando aquella melodía llegó a sus oídos, por algún extraño motivo su corazón había empezado a temblar con una emoción que no podía distinguir, y sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia ella. Había intuido que podía ser Terry tocando, y no se había equivocado. Ella lo escuchaba embelesada.

Ese chico que estaba con la mirada baja ante el piano, era diferente a todos los "Terry" que había llegado a conocer hasta el momento. Delante de ella estaba Terrence G. Grandchester, envuelto en una atmósfera aristocrática, quizás por ello es que le parecía increíblemente lejano.

Eso pensaba Candy cuando de repente, la música se detuvo.

\- "No me habría imaginado que los monos escucharan música." Comentó Terry, elevando la vista y mostrando una irónica media sonrisa.

Candy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que tuvo que despabilarse sacudiendo su cabeza ¿En qué momento se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

Ella se acurrucó sobre la rama, estaba tan avergonzada por haber sido sorprendida mirándolo fijamente, que hubiera querido descender al suelo en el acto de un solo salto, sin embargo, no podía apartar los ojos de él.

\- "Si quieres continuar escuchándome, da un salto y reúnete conmigo. Debe ser un juego de niños para una mona como tú el brincar desde allí hasta esta aula." Dijo Terry riendo y haciéndole señas con las dos manos para que se acercara, casi como si estuviera llamando a un cachorro, lo cual irritó a Candy liberándola de toda la vergüenza que sentía.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Deja de llamarme de ese modo! ¡Eres realmente un grosero!" dijo mientras se catapultaba al interior del aula.

\- "¡Cielos! Observándote bien, eres una mona pecosa. Debes pertenecer a una especie realmente rara." Continuó riendo y tocando las teclas agudas del piano como si de una escena de terror se tratara.

\- "¡Terry!" realmente enojada Candy tomó la cortina con la intención de irse. Se sentía tonta por haberse dejado influenciar todo este tiempo por lo que había sucedido desde aquel día del Festival de Mayo. Tal parecía que Terry ni siquiera le había dado importancia.

\- "¡No, espera!" la detuvo Terry con un tono sincero, y le dijo – "Tocaba el piano… pensando en ti." Sintiéndose avergonzado, bajo la mirada viendo el teclado.

Era verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había sentido el deseo de tocar el piano. Pero últimamente se sentía más animado, sobre todo, cuando ella llegaba a su mente.

Hace unos momentos, cuando había levantado la mirada por casualidad y la había visto sobre aquella rama pensó que estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos. Soñando que ella estaba ahí… Candy.

Pero Terry no le confesó todo esto. Se limitó a observarla en silencio, mientras ella con una expresión confusa en el rostro, todavía sostenía la cortina con sus manos.

Terry había dicho que estaba tocando el piano mientras… ¿pensaba en ella?

\- "Nunca me habría imaginado que un maleducado como tú sabría tocar el piano… así." Logró murmurar finalmente ella, tratando de aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

Terry sonrió y empezó a tocar de nuevo.

Escuchando aquella melodía tan dulce que lograba derretir los corazones, Candy sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y se apoyó distraídamente en la pared del aula, soltando finalmente la cortina.

\- "Eres muy bueno Terry…" dijo en voz baja al finalizar la pieza, suspirando con admiración.

\- "Sí, pero sólo en lo que respecta a esta canción de cuna de Mozart." Respondió él, cerrando delicadamente la tapa del piano que cubría las teclas.

\- "¿Es una canción de cuna? ¡Vaya! Por eso me dio un poco de sueño mientras venía hacia aquí."

\- " _Aquella_ _mujer_ tocaba a menudo esta pieza… Recuerdo que me la cantaba, susurrándomela al oído cuando me metía en la cama…"

Con la mirada fija en un punto lejano, Terry entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese escuchándola.

Al decir _aquella mujer_ , sin duda se refería a Eleanor Baker. Candy contuvo la respiración y lo miró. Estaba contenta de ver que mientras evocaba esos recuerdos, en Terry no había rastros de ira, hostilidad o violencia. Desde su corazón, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

\- "Bueno, no tengo otros recuerdos que me aten a esa mujer…"

\- "Como te envidio…" No puedo evitar decir Candy.

Terry se giró con sorpresa en su dirección.

\- "Aunque se trate de un solo recuerdo de ella, al menos lo tienes… Yo no tengo ninguno" confesó con sinceridad.

 _Es verdad, Candy… Tú ni siquiera sabes qué aspecto tenía tu madre._

Casi como si hubiera sentido el corazón de ese chico susurrando con pena esas palabras, Candy negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió.

\- "Pero fui abandonada en el orfanato más bello del mundo. El recuerdo de mi infancia en el Hogar de Pony representa para mí un verdadero tesoro… Estoy agradecida con mis padres por haberme dejado allí, estoy segura que lo eligieron con gran cuidado."

Al oírla hablar con tanta alegría, Terry la observó casi deslumbrado.

 _Háblame más de ti, Candy._

Candy parecía entender sus gestos e interpretar lo que deseaba. Naturalmente, ella no necesitaba que nadie le rogase para hablar del maravilloso Hogar de Pony.

Le habló de la generosa y amable Señorita Pony, y de la Hermana Lane, tan seria y sin embargo, tan amorosa y divertida.

\- "¡Imagina que en el hogar de Pony no había nadie más experta que yo en el lazo o en escalar árboles!"

\- "¿Y qué me dices del número de pecas? ¿También en eso eras imbatible?"

\- "¡Pero claro! No me dirás que ahora sientes envidia, Terry." Bromeó ella, riendo.

\- "Sí, me siento realmente envidioso… Me gustan las pecas."

Como si hubiera dejado escapar una terrible confesión, Terry tosió y cambió rápidamente la conversación. – "A propósito ¿Ya sabes si volverás a América para las vacaciones de verano?"

\- "No… No me han comunicado que debo volver, por lo que imagino que probablemente acabaré asistiendo a la escuela de verano."

\- "Entonces irás a Escocia." Dijo Terry apoyándose contra el piano y bajando la cabeza, absorto en algún pensamiento.

\- "La Villa de mi familia también se encuentra en Escocia."

En ese momento sonó la campana.

Sin que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta, la hora de la puesta del sol ya había pasado, y ahora el aula de música estaba teñida de un color azul oscuro con tonalidades naranja. Si no se apresuraba para llegar a tiempo a la cena, se llevaría puntos negativos.

\- "Debo irme." Dijo Candy agarrando los bordes de la ventana, en su cabeza no podía dejar de escuchar una frase…

 _._

 _Me gustan las pecas._

.

Bastaba recordar esas palabras para que se sintiera agitada, quería salir de allí, pero había una cosa que no le había dicho a Terry y quería decirle.

Respiró hondo.

\- "Sabes, Terry… Yo… Yo ya no le tengo miedo a los caballos."

Pronunció rápidamente esas palabras y después sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo, se lanzó de la ventana para aferrar la rama desde la que estuvo observándolo. Sentía calor dentro de su cuerpo, como si en su interior se hubiera encendido una llama.

\- "Ven a visitarme a la Villa." Creyó escuchar que decía Terry.

¿Había de verdad escuchado aquella frase a sus espaldas?

¿O era su cabeza imaginando cosas?

Aun sintiendo cómo temblaban sus rodillas, Candy echó a correr hacia el comedor con el corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de ella.

* * *

Notas:

Es un capítulo cortito, pero la promesa de que en Escocia pasarán más cosas. Yo amo esta narración que hace Mizuki en CCFS, mucho más literal, donde las barreras construidas por el miedo caen en Terry y admite que Candy le gusta (o lo que es lo mismo, sus pecas) y Candy le corresponde diciéndole que ya no le teme a los caballos (ni al recuerdo de Anthony). ¡Es una belleza!

El próximo capítulo lo haré más largo, como les decía, éste quise que tuviera su propio lugar y dejar tanto la escena del zoológico como ésta de Terry tocando el piano (qué bello debe verse sin lugar a dudas).

Gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia, me alegra que les esté gustando, y a quienes me dejan un review:

Phambe Me encanta compartir contigo esa opinión, también para mí las discusiones entre Candy y Terry revelan mucho amor, pero también el temor a acabar con el corazón roto por las experiencias previas.

Rous Gracias a ti por leer, bienvenida a la historia.

Ale Soria Ya viene Escocia que entre lo que nos ha dejado Mizuki y lo que agregaré, tendrá más romance. Sí sé que viene una parte triste que es la separación, pero prometo arreglarla en otra historia donde modifique la historia original. Siempre quise escribir sobre un cambio tras la trampa de Eliza.

Angye, Anjiluz y guest Gracias a ambas, qué bien que les haya gustado.

AyameDV Muchas escenas son de CCFS así que ya te darás una buena idea de esta parte que es más detallada, desafortunadamente no tenemos una traducción oficial que seguro tiene mucho más, pero mientras, esta parte en la que se le da más relevancia a Terry me encanta. Me alegra mucho saber que has seguido la historia.

Guest: Sí, ya viene más escenas de complicidad y romance con Terry, más cercanía, secretos al descubierto y el desenlace de los días en el Colegio.

Aurora y Blanca G Me encantaría decirles que Mizuki nos dejó el nombre de quién es Anohito… sin embargo lo ha dejado todo muy vago, nos dice que es el hombre que Candy ama, con el que vive en el presente, que le ha regalado una caja con incrustaciones preciosas que ha estado en su familia por generaciones (y que si Terry está separado de su pasado no puede ser de los Grandchester), y un cuadro (pintado por un chico del orfanato: Slim) que refleja el Hogar de Pony, también es un hombre que gusta de Shakespeare pues tiene su colección y vive en Stratford-upon Avon (cuna de Shakespeare)… en fin, enredado todo para generar peleas por si es Terry o Albert. Creo que su intención era dejar este final vago para que quien guste de uno u otro personaje opte por usar su imaginación y darle un final feliz a Candy, que lo cierto es que en ese presente es muy feliz. En mi corazón terrytano, obviamente las obras de Shakespeare me dicen que es Terry, junto con la carta que le envía a Candy y que ella guarda celosamente. Pero bueno, hay seguidoras de Albert que dicen lo contrario y creen que, en su excentricidad, se casó con Candy (muy a la Woody Allen y su hija adoptiva). Agregaré algo de estas cartas y del epílogo en el último capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá la puedan leer.

Lucero Santoskoy Me has hecho reír mucho, así es Terry haciéndose el que no quiere, pero ni él se la cree. Gracias por lo que dices, en efecto he intentado ser más que un resumen y dar una idea más completa de esta parte, leyendo tu comentario veo que lo estoy logrando ¡Feliz semana para ti también!

ELISA LUCIA V 2016 y skarllet northman Gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia, desde el inicio, wow que increíble saber que han ido conmigo desde enero. Seguimos en la labor.

¡Genial semana!


	25. Chapter 25

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es una mezcla del anime y de CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 13 de wattpad, y con pequeñas adecuaciones que yo he hecho para darle mayor sentido (y romance) al capítulo.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 24.**

 **En palabras de Shakespeare.**

\- "Candy, ha llegado una carta para ti." Decía la Hermana Margaret mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de Candy.

\- "¡Gracias Hermana!"

 _¡Es de Georges!_

 _._

 _Para la Señorita Candice,_

 _Imagino que está esforzándose todos los días con sus estudios._

 _Le escribo por petición del Señor William. Es su deseo que pase sus vacaciones de verano en la propiedad escocesa de los Ardley._

 _Al mismo tiempo le hace saber que los demás miembros de la familia, incluyendo a la Señora Elroy, deberán establecerse en dicha Villa. Para este año, la disposición aplica también para los hermanos Cornwell._

 _En lo que respecta a las cartas que le ha enviado al Señor William, puedo asegurarle que mi objetivo siempre ha sido hacérselas llegar. Como le he mencionado en repetidas ocasiones, desafortunadamente el Señor se encuentra siempre muy ocupado, por lo que le pido que no espere una carta de respuesta directamente de él. Sin embargo, le puedo asegurar que él siempre se encuentra al tanto de usted Señorita Candice._

 _Por medio de la presente, le deseo que tenga un feliz verano._

 _Georges._

 _._

 **Junio**

 _11 de junio de 1913._

 _¡Estoy en Escocia!_

 _Desde el día de ayer llegué a la residencia de la escuela de verano en las afueras de Edimburgo ¡Y las emociones no paran!_

 _Los prados están llenos de las flores de "encaje azul" y de ranúnculos movidos por el viento; hay lagos dispersos aquí y allá, y un riachuelo reluciente…_

 _¡Me parece como si hubiera regresado a Lakewood!_

 _¡En el centro de la ciudad hay también una Iglesia que me recuerda tanto a aquella del pueblo donde se encuentra mi amado Hogar de Pony!_

 _Tan pronto como llegué dejé escapar un grito de alegría al ver esa Iglesia tan parecida a mi hogar e impulsivamente me colgué de la rama de uno de los árboles que crecen delante de ese lugar ¡La Hermana Margaret estaba tan asustada!_

 _Creo que la disciplina aquí será igual… pero tengo una buena noticia ¡Este año ni la Hermana Gray, ni la Hermanan Kreis participarán en la escuela de verano! ¡Deben asistir a una reunión académica o algo por el estilo!_

 _¡Hurra!_

 _Estoy un poco decepcionada, me había preparado para afrontar los "horrores de la escuela de verano", pero me siento muy feliz y relajada. No se parece en nada al Colegio-cárcel de Londres._

 _Otra buena noticia es que la Tía Abuela Elroy se opuso a mi presencia en la Villa de la familia Andley, dice que se niega a pasar el verano con una persona de baja clase social como yo. Si tuviera que elegir de nuevo entre pasar las vacaciones con la Tía Abuela, Neal y Eliza, o quedarme en la residencia de verano y asistir a los cursos, sin duda optaría de nuevo por esta última opción ¡Aunque tuviera las reglas más estrictas del mundo!_

 _Así que no tendré que ver la cara de los Leagan ni la de la Tía, al menos no en la residencia en la que felizmente Annie y Patty han decidido quedarse_

 _¡Sí, ellas también han decidido asistir a la escuela de verano! Naturalmente, creo que no lo hicieron solamente por mí, Archie y Stear pasarán el verano en la Villa escocesa de los Andley, a poca distancia de nuestra residencia, ya que como decía la carta de Georges, fueron convocados por la Tía Abuela que decidió pasar sus vacaciones con ellos._

 _Y… Yo he descubierto que… también la Villa de T.G. se encuentra cerca de aquí, se lo he escuchado decir a Eliza que hablaba con sus amigas…_

 _Yo no puedo sacar de mi cabeza algo que creí escuchar…_

" _Ven a visitarme a mi Villa"_

 _La profunda voz de T.G. Esa voz que tanto le gustaba._

Candy casi podía volver a escuchar esas palabras en sus oídos. Conteniendo el aliento, cerró su diario. Quizás sólo se lo había imaginado…

* * *

Apenas habían llegado a Edimburgo y las chicas, difícilmente podían controlar su emoción. La Hermana Margaret decidió pasar esa mañana por el pueblo para que pudieran comprar algunos faltantes y para mostrarles el camino al pueblo.

Si bien seguía siendo un internado, tenían posibilidad de entrar y salir en sus tiempos libres, siempre que respetaran el toque de queda y los horarios de las actividades.

\- "Miren, ¡Esas son gaitas!" Candy nunca podría olvidar ese sonido, ella definitivamente estaba en Escocia.

\- "¡Hay un festival en el pueblo!" respondió Annie emocionada.

\- "¡Qué gran oportunidad!" dijo Candy mientras echaba a correr hacia los chicos que desfilaban.

\- "¡Espera Candy!" dijo Patty asustada al ver a su amiga corriendo; seguramente sería reprendida por la Hermana Margaret que había quedado a cargo, pero no había fuerza humana que contuviera a Candy, parecía hipnotizada por el sonido de las gaitas. Rodando sus ojos y suspirando resignadamente, Patty pensó que era como ver el efecto del _flautista de Hamelín_ (1) sobre los niños del pueblo, y salió tras ella tan rápido como podía, Candy era veloz, sobre todo cuando iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

 _¡Oh Príncipe de la Colina, éste es tu hogar!_

Un grito sacó a Candy de su trance, a toda velocidad se le acercaba una oveja perseguida por un chico.

\- "¡Eh, cuidado, tengan cuidado!" decía el chico. – "¡Espera 93, espera!"

\- "¡Es una oveja!" gritaron a coro las chicas del Colegio incluyendo a Patty y Annie, mientras retrocedían asustadas, como si se tratara de una criatura salvaje.

\- "Las ovejas son mansas…" les decía Candy mientras suavemente tomaba a la oveja para calmarla. ¡ _Pero, qué les sucede a estas chicas! ¿Qué nunca han visto animales de cerca?_

\- "Siempre me das problemas 93, te la pasas escapando." Casi sin aliento el pelirrojo chico que la perseguía llegó al lado de Candy. – "Gracias señorita, disculpe la molestia." Acto seguido amarraba por el cuello a la oveja y la jalaba con fuerza.

\- "No seas tan rudo con ella, parece que escapó mientras la trasquilaban ¿No tendrá frío?"

\- "¿Frío dices? Pero ¿de dónde vienes tú? ¿es que sabes cómo se manejan las ovejas?... ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué es esto…!" Sin importarle su intromisión, el chico se acercó al rostro de Candy para mirarlo detenidamente. – "¿Nariz respingona, pecosa y entrometida…?"

\- "Pero ¿qué te pasa niño? ¿No te han enseñado modales aquí?"

\- "¡Candy! … ¡Tú eres Candy! ¿No es así?"

\- "¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Candy?"

\- "¡Eres exactamente igual!"

\- "¿Igual a qué?"

\- "A como mi hermano te describió…"

\- "¡¿Tu hermano?! ¡¿Quién es tu hermano?!"

El chico pelirrojo estaba a punto de responder cuando la Hermana Margaret se interpuso y tomando a Candy por el brazo, la regresó hacia el grupo de chicas que, resignadas a posponer el recorrido turístico, se encontraban ya congregadas para el regreso a la residencia.

\- "Candy qué haces allí, aún no es la hora del recreo, debes acomodar tu equipaje."

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, y guiando a su oveja, se dirigió hacia el camino de los pastizales.

 _¿Quién será ese chico? ¿Quién podría haberle hablado de mí en Escocia?_

.

.

\- "¡Hola Candy!" Patty fue la primera en terminar de ordenar su ropa en la habitación. Poco después Annie, se agregó a la reunión en la habitación de Candy que seguía sin terminar de poner cada cosa en su lugar. Sus pensamientos la distraían constantemente.

\- "¿Qué habrá pasado con la oveja?" dijo, casi para sí misma.

\- "A mí me intriga más quién será ese chico ¡Parece que su hermano te conoce muy bien, Candy!" Dijo Patty guiñándole un ojo.

\- "¡Tal vez su hermano sea el Príncipe de la Colina!" respondió Annie tapándose la boca emocionada.

\- "¡No, el Príncipe no podría tener un hermano tan maleducado! ¿Oyeron lo que dijo de mi nariz y mis pecas?"

\- "Pero Candy ¿Conoces a alguien más en Edimburgo?"

\- "No, pero mañana mismo lo averiguaré."

\- "Candy ¿Qué estás planeando?

\- "Ya se los contaré chicas."

La mañana llegó y Candy casi no pudo cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño, en realidad había pensado sin descanso en la idea del chico que tan extrañamente la había reconocido y si tendría que ver algo con el Príncipe de la Colina. Ella había descartado la idea por completo, pero… ¿Y si Annie tenía razón? Después de todo, qué otra explicación podría tener todo esto.

Silenciosamente, Candy salió de la habitación que la Hermana Margaret le había asignado, justo al lado de la de Annie. De camino a la puerta de salida, había tal cantidad de hermosos árboles monumentales, Robles, Secuoyas, Cedros, Arces, por sólo nombrar algunos, que Candy no pudo resistirse y trepó a uno de ellos. Un árbol la llevó a otro y así alcanzó la verja de madera para salir de la residencia en la que se alojaba. Se disponía a saltar hacia afuera cuando…

\- "¡Candy! ¿Qué haces allá arriba? ¡Podrás salir a pasear después de la lectura del día y el desayuno! ¡Y te recuerdo que puedes hacerlo por la puerta principal, no necesitas subir al árbol!"

\- "Buenos días, Hermana Margaret ¡Lo siento!"

Un poco apenada, Candy fue escoltada hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la lectura de la mañana. Felizmente. la Hermana Margaret disfrutaba el exterior tanto como ella, así que la actividad sería realizada a las afueras de la pequeña iglesia, aunque eso no impediría que bostezara sin control.

En medio de toda la lectura un balido se escuchó.

\- "No se asusten chicas." Decía la Hermana Margaret tratando de conservar el orden, pero reusándose a tocar al animal, que mansamente se dirigió hacia Candy.

\- "Parece que te recuerda Candy." Decía Patty pegada a uno de los troncos de los árboles cercanos.

\- "Hay que sacarla de aquí." Rogó la monja.

\- "¡Yo lo haré!" Candy vio en esa oveja, la oportunidad para liberarse de las actividades escolares de la mañana, le parecían muy aburridas; con un día tan hermoso y tantas áreas verdes, no podía dejar de pensar en salir a correr por el bosque y bañarse en el enorme lago.

\- "¿Tú conoces al dueño Candy?"

\- "Sí." Sin tener idea de quién sería, Candy no dudó al dar su respuesta, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas.

\- "Está bien, ve, pero no tardes mucho."

Y así fue como comenzó la aventura ese día.

 _Rayos, no tengo idea de por dónde empezar, todos tienen ovejas aquí, quizás por el raro nombre que le pusieron._

 _Se llama 93 ¿Será que alguien llama así a sus ovejas?_

Sin más opción, se acercó a uno de los granjeros que descansaba a la sombra para preguntar por el chico pelirrojo que parecía enumerar a sus animales.

\- "Ah claro, esta oveja es de Mark. Él está allá ¿lo ves? ¡Hey Mark! Te buscan."

\- "¡Vaya! ¿Qué desea _Señorita Pecas_?" risueño el chiquillo se acercó a ella.

\- "¡Argh! ¡Resulta que la " _Señorita Pecas"_ ha traído tu oveja que se ha escapado mientras tú te dedicabas a poner apodos a la gente!"

 _¿Me ha llamado Señorita Pecas…? Pero… sólo una persona me llama así…_

\- "Te equivocas no se ha escapado, yo la dejé ir. Mi hermano se la compró al dueño y la puso en libertad."

\- "¿Tu hermano?"

\- "Sí, mi hermano Terrence…"

\- "No puede ser… ¿Terry Grandchester?"

\- "Así es, el muy honorable Lord Terrence Grandchester." Dijo el chiquillo mientras hacia una no muy elegante reverencia.

\- "¿Y tú eres su hermano?" dijo Candy sin acabar de creer lo que decía.

\- "Sí, mi nombre es Mark" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- "¿Y qué es lo que sabes de mí, Mark?"

\- "Pues mi hermano dice que eres una chica muy particular y que, si llegaba a verte, te hiciera compañía."

\- "¿Entonces él ha llegado a Escocia?"

\- "Sí, está en su Villa, yo me dirigía hacia allá ¿quieres ir? Después de todo él dice que te gusta saltarte las clases."

\- "¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿A mí?!"

\- "Sí, _Pecas_ , a ti."

\- "No me llames así… Yo… yo no sé si ir hacia allá ¡Y yo no soy quien se salta las clases y fuma como chimenea!"

\- "Ja ja ja, de acuerdo, si tú lo dices."

\- "Llévame hacia allá, verás cómo aclaramos las cosas con _tu hermano_."

\- "De acuerdo."

El camino hacia la Villa de Grandchester era hermoso, lleno de pastizales en plena floración y con una vista privilegiada, se encontraba ligeramente elevada y su costado oriente permitía tener una hermosa vista del enorme lago. Quizás se pudiera ver desde la residencia de las chicas, después de todo, ésta se encontraba al otro lado del lago.

Escondido en un denso matorral, se erguía un imponente portón de hierro, oxidado e invadido de hierba. En el centro de éste, el escudo de armas tenía grabado el nombre de la familia, también con letras oxidadas y de color parduzco. Bastaba una mirada para darse cuenta que la cerradura estaba rota. Sobre uno de los muros se podía leer una placa en el exterior.

 _Cielos, esta sí que es una residencia de nobles, incluso en la entrada se coloca el nombre del dueño y sus títulos Richard de Grandchester, Duque de Grandchester. Deben haberse visto modestos colocando uno sólo de sus títulos, de lo contrario no cabrían en esta placa._

Aun asomándose al interior, a través de la entrada, no era posible ver la Villa. Candy y Mark caminaron a lo largo de un camino invadido por la vegetación, la mansión se veía distante. Era realmente la propiedad de un noble, era enorme, pero estaba en malas condiciones. El estanque que se podía ver más allá de la vegetación, estaba casi seco y los setos del jardín crecían con libertad. No parecía ser un lugar habitado, y Candy empezó a preguntarse si allí realmente encontraría a Terry.

Al atravesar la espesura, finalmente se podía ver en todo su esplendor, un viejo edificio de aspecto muy antiguo; las anchas bases de las torres parecían ser el lugar adecuado para alojar brujas, lo cual la hizo estremecer.

Una vez allí Mark comenzó a gritar hacia una de las habitaciones con balcón, cuyas puertas se encontraban abiertas.

\- "Mark deja de gritarle al Señor Terrence de esa manera, no puedes exigir así su presencia." Una sencilla mujer salió por la puerta de lo que parecía ser la cocina, sin esperar encontrar visitas en aquella parte interna de la mansión.

\- "Disculpa mamá, la _Señorita_ P _ec_ … Candice se encuentra aquí de visita ¿Está él en su habitación?"

\- "Sí, llegó hace un rato, pero se encerró en su habitación y pidió no ser molestado."

 _._

 _Terry… ¿qué pudo haber sucedido?_

.

Una melodía se escuchaba, Terry estaba tocando una melodía muy triste… usando la armónica que ella le había regalado.

\- "¿Qué es esa música? Suena tan triste…" preguntó Candy con el rostro visiblemente entristecido.

\- "Es una vieja canción escocesa, se llama "Auld lang syne", significa " _Hace mucho tiempo_ ", o más adecuadamente " _Por los viejos tiempos_ ", es muy común que se toque cuando se despide de un ser querido, o cuando se inicia un largo viaje."

 _Despedirse de un ser querido…_

\- "¡¿Te… Terry…?!" Con un ligero temblor en la voz, Candy intentó llamarlo.

La música se detuvo.

En su habitación, Terry abrió los ojos al escuchar a Candy, una parte de él quería salir al balcón y verla, pero simplemente no sería posible. Se sentía terriblemente mal y no atinaba a levantarse del lugar que había elegido para esconderse del mundo.

Su despedida de Londres, como era de esperarse, no fue grata. Le hizo saber a su padre que se quedaría en la Villa de Edimburgo. Por toda respuesta recibió una nota en la que le decía que el lugar estaba casi abandonado y se las tendría que arreglar con la única mucama que había y su hijo, quienes se encargaban de mantener un poco el lugar que, a pesar de su magnificencia, si se le veía a detalle, comenzaba a verse algo ruinoso. El Duque no sabía por qué su hijo insistía en ir a ese lugar, ellos ya no vacacionaban allí nunca más, sobre todo él.

Terry nunca fue un joven que se viviera como un _Lord_ por lo que podía prescindir de algunas comodidades, no necesitaba mucho y a ciencia cierta, prefería que no hubiese más gente de la necesaria para estar solo a sus anchas.

Se había imaginado invitando a Candy a tomar el té en compañía de los _fantasmas_ de _su_ _castillo_ , la simple idea le colocaba una sonrisa en el rostro…

Pero como si no fuera suficiente, al llegar a la Villa había visto a una mujer que desearía no haber vuelto a ver en su vida ¡¿Cómo demonios supo que él se encontraba en Edimburgo?! ¡En Londres hubiera sido impensable que lograra acercarse de esta manera! La odiaba, la odiaba con toda su alma.

Su malhumor había crecido estratosféricamente. Su corazón volvió a sentir el dolor de ese viaje frustrado, el rechazo, las frías palabras dichas por esa mujer cuando él llegó, más frías que el crudo invierno.

" _Nadie puede saber que eres mi hijo, Terry"_

 _Eleanor Baker no tiene hijos._

Y con ello, nuevamente su corazón se encerraba en sí mismo.

Era una cuestión de supervivencia. No toleraría volver a ser lastimado de esa manera.

* * *

\- "¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Terry?" pensó Candy en voz alta. _Se veía de buen humor antes de partir de Londres_

\- "Me dijo que quería estar solo y me dio el día libre…" dijo la señora ante el silencio del chico que no respondía al llamado de su visita.

\- "También los hombres queremos estar solos mamá, es algo que las chicas no entienden."

\- "¡Mark deja de decir tonterías! … Quizás sea mejor que vuelva en otro momento señorita, Mark podría escoltarla de vuelta."

\- "No es necesario señora, yo tengo que regresar de todas maneras ¡Hey Mark, cuida a esa oveja quieres! Me parece que no sabe andar sola por aquí."

Sin esperar respuesta, Candy dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí, le preocupaba cómo estaría Terry, pero lo conocía suficiente para saber que no saldría de su habitación hasta que él lo deseara.

Por lo menos ahora sabía que él ya estaba en Escocia.

Esa tarde Patty y Annie se dirigieron a la habitación de Candy. Ambas lucían muy contentas y parlanchinas, totalmente diferentes de cómo lucían en el Colegio. Ellas tenían una cita con Stear y Archie, y estaban impacientes por encaminarse rumbo al lago.

\- "¡Veamos quién llega primero!" dijo Candy sonriendo y ágilmente saltó hacia un árbol desde la enorme ventana de su habitación.

Ese robusto árbol había tentado a Candy desde que lo vio por la ventana de su habitación.

\- "¡Oh, querida Candy!" dijo Annie mientras reía pensando que Candy no había cambiado nada.

Candy descendió suavemente del árbol y salió corriendo de la residencia para luego esperar a sus dos mejores amigas en el sendero que lleva hasta el lago. Annie y Patty corrieron para alcanzarla, y después de ello las tres chicas empezaron a correr juntas hacia el lago.

Stear y Archie ya estaban ahí.

\- "¡Perdonen la espera! ¡Finalmente Podemos pasar un excelente tiempo todos juntos!" decía Candy con una enorme sonrisa, y es que, aunque existía una regla muy estricta que impedía invitar a los chicos al dormitorio de las señoritas, no estaba prohibido que se reunieran con ellos durante sus tiempos libres, una vez que hubiesen terminado sus tareas ¡En Escocia nada era como en el Colegio!

No habían podido volver a estar todos juntos desde que visitaron a Albert y a Hughley en el zoológico Blue River.

\- "Me encantaría disfrutar de esto juntos, aunque... preferiría una excepción a ese _todos_ " Archie se encogió de hombros y dirigió un rápido vistazo al muelle para darse a entender.

Eliza y Neil Leagan…

Las caras de las tres chicas perdieron algo de su alegría.

\- "Eliza y Neil tomaron el barco más grande por lo que sólo tenemos los más pequeños, para dos personas." Decía Stear apesadumbrado por el dilema de tener que dejar a una de las chicas en tierra firme.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Pero afortunadamente todavía hay dos de ellos! Annie, puede tomar uno con Archie, y Stear el otro con Patty ¡Eso es todo!" Candy brillantemente los había asignado en parejas.

\- "Daré una Vuelta con Patty y regresaré para que subas tú, Candy." Dijo Stear sonriendo ligeramente, esa era Candy, siempre pensando en los demás.

\- "Estaré bien, gracias Stear. Nunca me ha pasado nada bueno cuando estoy cerca de un lago junto contigo… ¡Los veré más tarde!"

Archie comenzó a reír sin parar ante el comentario de Candy.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa a Stear, que se rascaba la cabeza, avergonzado. Luego comenzó a correr hacia lo que parecía una colina, pues se elevaba ligeramente cerca del lago.

Candy la había ubicado desde que llegó a la residencia de verano. Era mucho más pequeña que la Falsa Colina de Pony, es más, puede que no fuera ni siquiera una colina, sino sólo un montículo de tierra. Sin embargo, debido al verano, había tanta naturaleza creciendo en ella, como si fuera una decoración de flores sobre un sombrero.

 _Una "Petite" Colina de Pony será._

De pie en la Pequeña Colina de Pony, Candy podía ver los tres barcos flotando en el lago de color verde esmeralda, lo contemplaba absorta, era como si lo que estaba frente a ella fuera una hermosa pintura.

El barco más grande, el que Eliza y Neil habían tomado, no se movía en absoluto.

Archie, por el contrario, blandía los remos con energía y llegó rápidamente al centro del lago, desde donde se podía observar en lo alto de la colina, a una pequeña Candy a lo lejos.

Annie agitaba su mano, saludándola desde el barco.

Cuando Stear logró acercarse al mismo lugar, Patty también creyó poder verla y agitó su mano a su vez. Su barco, más que avanzar, sólo se balanceaba, ya que Stear también estaba ocupado agitando la mano y olvidando usar los remos.

Finalmente, los dos barquitos comenzaron a recorrer el lago desde allí.

Con la luz del sol de verano, el lago brillaba como gotas doradas.

Candy respiró profundamente. Amaba el olor del lago y de los árboles con hojas verdes...

\- "Sé que esta es mi primera vez aquí, pero siento como si conociera este lugar desde hace mucho tiempo... Como si lo conociera muy bien... Terry ... tú ya te encuentras en tu Villa..."

Candy hablaba distraídamente consigo misma, y sonrió con vergüenza.

\- "Oh, ¿estará bien? Estaba pensando en Terry de nuevo... Anthony... algo me pasa últimamente, ¿verdad?"

Candy se tendió sobre la hierba.

Tuvo la sensación de que el claro cielo azul la sostenía en el aire, como si volara.

 _Me gustan las pecas._

Sí, era real. No había escuchado mal.

Terry sólo estaba hablando de "pecas", pero Candy no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Le gustaban las pecas… ¿sus pecas?

\- "Odio cuando habla de ellas todo el tiempo, pero doy gracias a Dios por haber llenado mi cara de pecas..."

Candy cerró sus ojos. El sol se sentía tan bien sobre los párpados.

\- "Terry… ¿cómo estará…?" dijo en voz alta, antes de empezar a quedarse dormida.

Algo le hizo cosquillas en la cara a Candy.

Sin abrir los ojos, intentaba con su mano quitar de su rostro eso que cosquilleaba, pero la sensación regresaba, era como si un racimo de hierba la acariciara suavemente.

\- "¡Hey! ¡Una serpiente te morderá si duermes sobre la hierba!"

\- "¡Qué!" Candy se dio la vuelta de un salto cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Y allí estaba Terry, que de pie la miraba sosteniendo en su mano la hierba que había sentido sobre su rostro. Él reía tan alegre.

Candy se levantó rápidamente y se dijo a sí misma que, hacía sólo unos momentos, estaba pensando en _él_...

\- "Hey, tú siempre me sorprendes... por no decir que me asustas."

Ella trató de controlar sus sentimientos, estaba muy contenta de ver que finalmente Terry había salido de su guarida y se veía mucho mejor. Con su mano, suavemente retiró los rastros que había dejado la hierba con la que Terry seguía haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

\- "¡Quién se sorprendió, fui yo! No sabía que Tarzán se asustaría con las serpientes. Aunque, bueno, supongo que las serpientes le temen aún más a un Tarzan con pecas."

\- "¡Terry!"

Intentó mirarlo airadamente cruzándose de brazos y levantando su nariz, pero no fue suficiente. Terry siguió sonriendo todo el tiempo.

\- "¿Por qué estás aquí, eh? … ¡Oh, ya veo! … Me estabas buscando, ¿cierto, Terry?"

Candy trataba de convencerse a sí misma que debía calmarse, pero estaba tan feliz de verlo.

\- "¡Ni lo pienses! He estado leyendo aquí desde que llegué a la Villa, este es mi lugar favorito, pero nunca imaginé que encontraría una _molestia_ el día de hoy." Dijo Terry con un tono divertido mientras le empujaba la cabeza con su grueso libro.

En realidad, él esperaba ansiosamente su llegada. Terry trató enérgicamente de controlarse porque no podía dejar de sonreír. Apretaba los labios, cerraba sus ojos y respiraba, pero nada funcionaba.

\- "¡Oh, no sabía que te gustaba leer! ¡Te gusta a pesar de lo que aparentas!" decía Candy, que finalmente se calmó y miró su libro. – "¿De qué trata...?"

\- "Shakespeare."

Terry le entregó a Candy el grueso libro, estaba cubierto por algo muy suave, una profunda sensación de cuero, en un color marrón oscuro.

\- "Shakespeare... el autor que escribió Romeo y Julieta." Dijo suavemente Candy, casi murmurando.

No había intención de dar a entender algo más, pero ambos desviaron sus rostros avergonzados.

Ambos recordaban el Festival de Mayo.

 _Así es… Princesa Julieta_. Pensó Terry ligeramente sonrojado.

Candy abrió el libro para ocultar su cara también sonrosada por la vergüenza. Había una imagen de ese día que ella no podía dejar de recordar cuando se mencionaba el Festival. Ni siquiera sus amigas podían entenderlo.

\- "... Esto se llama _Macbeth_... Quién lo diría... ¡¿Terry, te gusta el teatro?!"

\- "En realidad no, no me gusta." Respondió él con una voz que de repente se volvió dura.

\- "Ah, ¿sí? ¿Ni siquiera estos pasajes?" dijo Candy sonriendo maliciosamente y mostrándole irónicamente una de las páginas donde el texto estaba subrayado en varios puntos y mostraba algunas anotaciones al margen.

\- "Terry, este tipo de libros no los puede leer alguien que no guste del teatro." Dijo mientras levantaba una ceja con suspicacia. _Un momento… El teatro, los actores en el escenario ¿su madre?_ De pronto Candy entendió el porqué de su negativa y deseó aligerar el ambiente que de pronto, se había tornado tenso.

– "¿…O es que subrayas los pasajes que más te aburren?"

Terry entornó los ojos como si estuviera en problemas y tomó el libro de sus manos con suavidad, poniéndolo lejos de su alcance.

\- "A decir verdad… me gusta… aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo." Dijo Terry bajando la mirada.

Sonriendo Candy asintió, Terry era digno hijo de Eleanor Baker, si bien la rechazaba, quizás su corazón perseguía la misma pasión que su madre.

Terry siguió hablando, ahora parecía estar hablándose a sí mismo.

\- "… Aunque pasen los años tú serás siempre la misma, y yo seré el mismo Terry, aunque sea un caballero de pelo blanco."

\- "Pfff ¿caballero dices?"

\- "Lo que quiero decir Candy, es que jamás se deja de ser uno mismo. Verás, en la vida uno quiere ser alguien. Actuando en el teatro uno es quien quiere ser… Puedes ser rey, mendigo, cualquiera… Puedes matar con justicia… Y también puedes enamorarte… ¡Como un demonio que ama a las chicas!" diciendo esto Terry tomó sorpresivamente a Candy por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

\- "¡Terry!" dijo Candy sorprendida tratando de liberarse.

\- "Jajaja es mi juego, pero un diablo como yo preferiría una linda chica actuando en lugar tuyo."

\- "¡Eres increíble! … ¡Pretencioso!"

\- "El escenario es un pequeño y maravilloso mundo lleno de hermosos sueños…"

Terry abrió el libro en una de las páginas finales, por supuesto, con frases subrayadas, y leyó:

\- " _La vida es una sombra tan sólo, que transcurre; un pobre actor que, orgulloso, consume su turno sobre el escenario para jamás volver a ser oído. Es una historia contada por un necio, llena de ruido y furia, que nada significa…" (2)_

 _..._

 _Terry… Nunca le había visto esa expresión, es la primera vez que lo veo así, tan apasionado… Aunque… aunque yo conocí a alguien así… Anthony… sí, Anthony cultivando rosas…_

\- "Te ocurre algo Candy."

\- "No, nada Terry…" dijo Candy con la mirada entristecida.

Mirándola fijamente y cerrando el libro, Terry sonrió suavemente.

\- "¿Demasiado sombrío quizás? ¿Qué te parece esto…?

 _...El amor es un humo que sale del vaho de los suspiros;_

 _al disiparse, un fuego que chispea en los ojos de los amantes;_

 _al ser sofocado, un mar nutrido por las lágrimas de los amantes;_

 _¿qué más es? Una locura muy sensata, una hiel que ahoga, una dulzura que conserva." (3)_

…

 _¡Terry es deslumbrante!_

 _Él… me deslumbra..._ Pensó Candy mientras bajaba sus ojos y ponía una mano sobre su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

\- "¡Es hermoso! ¡Eso definitivamente no puede ser _Macbeth_ … ¿Es…?" comenzaba a decir Candy volviendo a sonrojarse.

¿Era… _Romeo y Julieta_? Después del Festival de Mayo, Candy no había podido evitar buscar el libro en la biblioteca y hojearlo algunas veces.

\- "¿Candy… quieres venir a tomar el té conmigo? Sé prepararlo." Interrumpió Terry evitando meterse de nuevo en el tema de aquella obra.

\- "¡¿Sabes preparar el té?"

\- "¡Claro, pecosa! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Un caprichoso y arrogante aristócrata tal vez?"

Ambos sonrieron por su ironía. Terry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Candy para que se levantara. Candy la tomó sin dudarlo, pero una vez que estuvo de pie, Terry no la soltó; su corazón latía desbocado mientras entrelazaba sus pequeños dedos con él.

Y así, tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hacia la Villa de Grandchester, una hermosa y brillante tarde de verano.

* * *

Notas:

1 El flautista de Hamelín es una fábula o leyenda alemana, documentada por los Hermanos Grimm (cuyo título original alemán es Der Rattenfänger von Hamelín (1816).

2 William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_ , acto V, escena 5ª.

3 William Shakespeare, _Romeo y Julieta_ , acto I, escena 1ª.

Un capítulo extra extra largo para resarcir los capítulos cortos de las semanas anteriores ¿Qué les ha parecido, eh?

Les explico algunos cambios, el capítulo inicia con una carta y la introducción al arribo a Escocia que he sacado tanto del manga como de CCFS. Luego he colocado del anime cómo es que aparece Mark, que la verdad me parece encantador y refleja el alma sencilla e igualitaria de Terry que lo toma como un hermano pequeño, pero quité lo de la oveja a la que llama Eleanor, no me gusta esa parte, no me imagino a Terry maltratando animales y menos llamándole así a un animal.

Luego he dejado la escena en donde Candy y Terry se encuentran en la "pequeña" colina peeerooo he sacado (al menos por el momento) la escena de Eliza cayendo al lago que la pondré después para que se dé la Fiesta Blanca. Pensé, ¿por qué no dejar a C&T disfrutar un ratito a solas, no?

Además, le he agregado lo que yo me imagino que Terry le leyó pues en el manga sólo se ve que él recita mientras Candy le mira "deslumbrada", pero Macbeth es bastante sombrío, así que consideré que sería bello que Terry le leyera una frase de Romeo y Julieta, pero una que permitiera a Terry seguir siendo discreto en lo que empieza a sentir, eso sí, creando el ambiente para que él por fin decida ejercer su invitación, llevando a Candy a su Villa ¡Tomados de la mano!

En fin. Escocia ¡Aquí estamos!

Gracias dianley, Maquig, Stormaw, Aurora, Saga dreamer, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, espero este nuevo capítulo les guste.

Lucero Santoskoy, así iniciamos Escocia y ¡se va a poner mejor! Por lo menos por ahí sí que habrá algún beso por lo menos, tengo esa escena ya en la cabeza, ya vendrá… ¿Habrá más? No lo sé, veamos a dónde nos llevan las teclas (diría la pluma, pero creo que ya casi no la uso).

Anjiluz Sí, es bellísima la escena del piano, es mi favorita, no sé por qué sólo aparece aquí, pero es de esas joyas que encuentra uno en la novela de CCFS y agradece.

Blanca G Yo también leo Cartas para Julieta, si es la misma versión que se está traduciendo del inglés y francés.

Blanca G, skarllet northman, Eli, coincido con todas. Para mí hay más señales de que Anohito es Terry y no otro, ¿Qué otra cosa haría Candy en la tierra de Shakespeare? Si fuera Albert y si ella siguiera enloquecidamente respetando aquella ridícula promesa a Sussana post mortem, ella jamás se acercaría a un lugar que le recordara al más hermoso inglés que ella ha conocido. Es una locura. Pero bueno, cada quien que sea libre de soñar. Yo sueño con Anohito=Terry.

Guest que me comenta sobre esta escena en el anime. No, en el anime no aparece y no sé por qué, a mí me parece preciosa pero bueno. Y la historia termina con mi versión del epílogo de CCFS, por lo que no abordaré cuando se separan. Es más, ni siquiera diré si se separaron o no, pues de ahí enlazo a otra historia que ya estoy escribiendo sobre un giro en ese punto de la historia. Así que trataré de no hacer dramática esa parte de la trampa de Eliza. Tendrá final feliz así que te animo a que sigas leyéndome.

Phambe Pensé en ti en esta parte de CCFS donde Candy nombra al montículo del lago "Petite" colina (pequeña colina) pues viene la palabra en francés como tal y dije, claro, si Candy ha aprendido alguna que otra palabra en francés. Se me ocurre que más adelante Terry puede hablar algo en francés ¿por qué no? bello, culto, sensible y musical...

Hoy me adelanté pues las musas inspiradoras me llegaron en sábado, así que espero leerlas en la semana, y sabrán de mí el próximo domingo.

¡Hermosa tarde a todas las lectoras!

ClauT


	26. Chapter 26

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi.

Este capítulo tiene algunos diálogos extraídos de CCFS volumen 2 capítulo 14, sin embargo, la mayor parte es de mi invención puesto que en dicha novela aparece la visita de Candy a la Villa, el encuentro con el tigre disecado (y el abrazo de Terry) y el descubrimiento de la habitación del piano, pero con una trama distinta. He agregado otras escenas y modificado este capítulo para crear más días en Escocia, pues lo que tenemos es muy poquito.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 25.**

 **Una tarde de té y fantasmas.**

 _La pequeña mano de Candy_.

Terry por un momento creyó que ella buscaría la manera de liberarse de su agarre… pero no fue así. Tomados de la mano habían iniciado el camino y, todavía así - con los dedos de Candy entrelazados con los suyos - estaban a punto de llegar a su Villa.

Todo ese tiempo habían permanecido en un agradable y pacífico silencio.

La extensa villa de Terry estaba a oscuras.

\- "Se ve muy sola ¿Hay algún otro empleado además de la señora…?" Candy habló en voz alta, preguntándose lo que ella no tenía claro en todo este tiempo.

\- "La familia Gouz, que trabaja aquí, está viviendo cerca y ellos me cuidan cada vez que vengo. Hemos dejado los caballos con ellos, pero los Grandchester ya no usan este lugar, al menos, no la familia del Duque. La Villa nueva de los Grandchester está en Windermere*. Bueno, eso es lo que sé, yo nunca he estado ahí."

Al ver la expresión dudosa de Candy, que no dejaba de mirar hacia los oscuros torreones, Terry sonrió recordando lo que le había escuchado decir alguna vez, cuando creía estar sola, en los jardines del Colegio. Una idea vino a su mente.

\- "Este lugar es muy viejo ¿sabes?, tiene muchos fantasmas…"

\- "¿Fantasmas?... ¿En serio? … Me gustaría conocer a uno… no pueden ser tan malos." Candy trató de sonar tranquila, después de todo, no podía ser peor que el tercer piso de la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood, con todas esas estatuas de cera a lo largo del corredor.

Un brillo travieso surcó la mirada de Terry.

\- "Está bien, siendo así, no esperemos más. Podemos entrar por la entrada principal, donde seguramente nos encontraremos con alguno de ellos, es una de las partes más sombrías de este lugar." Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

La entrada principal tenía acceso a través de un enorme portón de madera que rechinaba al abrirse, una vez adentro, se podían apreciar múltiples caminos a seguir. El corredor estaba decorado con armaduras de caballeros que parecían tener vida, todas ellas armadas con espadas, lanzas, mazas y otras cosas atemorizantes.

Candy caminaba lentamente, con reserva, inspeccionando cada armadura con desconfianza, mientras Terry la miraba, cruzado de brazos y recargado en el marco de la puerta, con esa típica sonrisa que anticipaba una serie de incordios.

\- "Estoy seguro de que en realidad le tienes miedo a los fantasmas."

\- "¡Por supuesto que no!" dijo Candy empujándolo y adentrándose en una enorme habitación.

\- "¡Aaaah! ¡Un tigre!" gritó en cuanto entró.

Un tigre en una esquina del cuarto mostraba sus dientes a Candy, dándole la bienvenida a la estancia.

\- "Es un animal disecado, Candy. No me digas que te dan miedo también. Después de todo, tú querías ver fantasmas y… ¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Hay uno justo detrás de ti!"

\- "¡Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Candy corrió hacia Terry y lo abrazó en un momento de desconcierto.

\- "Si quieres abrazar a una chica, primero hay que saber, lo que una chica teme." Dijo Terry sonriéndole divertido. – "Y gritarlo es definitivamente la mejor forma de atraer a una chica a tus brazos."

\- "Terry…" gruñó Candy.

Perpleja, Candy se separó de Terry quien se veía complacido.

 _Si quieres abrazar a una chica…_ ¿Terry quería abrazarla? Candy sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de ella, quizás Terry sólo estaba tomándole el pelo una vez más… ¿o no?

\- "Un animal disecado… Se ve como si se estuviera moviendo." Candy tocó con cuidado el tigre disecado.

 _Tigre. "T.G."_

Candy de repente sonrió pensando en la similitud.

Los tigres son fuertes, desconfiados y temibles… pero también bellos y estaba segura de que buscaban cariño… aunque no en los humanos ¿En quién buscaría cariño Terry?

\- "Bien, éste es el salón principal. Espera aquí mientras voy a la cocina a preparar el té; eso si no temes quedarte a solas un momento."

\- "¡Yo te ayudaré, Terry!"

\- "¿A ese grado temes quedarte sola? No pareces del tipo de persona que es hábil en la cocina."

\- "¡Terry! Sé manejarme en la cocina… además, es sólo té."

\- "Bueno, el agua no puede quemarse después de todo, así que estaremos bien."

\- "¡Terry! ¿Qué insinúas, eh?"

\- "Ja ja ja, nada Candy, vamos."

* * *

Mientras Candy y Terry preparaban el té, Archie notaba su ausencia; había pasado mucho tiempo desde que iniciaron el paseo en barco, después había habido una carrera y finalmente habían decidido regresar a la orilla.

\- "¡¿Dónde está Candy?! Dijo que nos esperaría en tierra firme."

\- "Yo… no lo sé, ella estaba justo aquí cuando subimos al barco." Respondió Annie confundida ante la desaparición de su amiga.

\- "Ella… seguro está bien…" respondió Patty.

\- "¿Sabes dónde está, Patty?" preguntó Stear.

Aunque ella ignoraba _dónde_ estaba Candy, sabía perfectamente _con quién_ estaba ella. Durante la carrera de barcos Patty había estado a punto de perder el equilibrio y se había tomado fuertemente de uno de los maderos, mientras elevaba su cabeza y rezaba para tranquilizarse, vio en la cima del montículo la figura espigada de Terrence que le ofrecía la mano a Candy.

No había duda de que ella estaba con él, pero ¿a dónde habrían ido? ¿qué tal si su amiga estaba en peligro? Después de todo, Terrence era conocido por ser un revoltoso sin remedio, que hacía lo que le venía en gana y siempre salía bien librado gracias a su padre, el Duque.

\- "¿Patty?" repitió nuevamente Stear.

\- "Patricia, si tú sabes algo debes decírnoslo, Candy puede estar metida en problemas, como de costumbre." Insistió Archie realmente preocupado.

\- "Yo… yo… ¡No sé dónde está!" finalmente dijo Patty.

\- "¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? creo que sabes algo ¡¿Qué es?!" insistió Archie.

\- "¡Archie! La estás asustando. Patty querida ¿Candy te ha dicho a dónde iba?" intervino Stear.

Patty simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- "De acuerdo, ella no te lo dijo ¿Has visto hacia dónde se fue o algo que nos ayude a saber su paradero?"

Patty asintió muy suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible.

\- "Alistear, no perdamos tiempo con adivinanzas…"

Con una señal de su mano, Stear le pidió a Archie que esperara.

\- "¿Qué viste, Patty?"

\- "Yo… puedo estar equivocada, estaban muy lejos y mis lentes a veces no son útiles cuando quiero ver a larga distancia, y quizás la humedad…"

\- "¡¿Qué?!" preguntó impaciente Archie.

\- "Creo… creo que pude ver a alguien con Candy, alguien que se le parece a… Terrence."

\- "¡Terrence!" gritaron Archie, Stear y Annie.

Archie puso su mano en la frente tratándose de calmar, no era la primera vez que Candy estaba con ese haragán, hacía no mucho los había visto hablando, con mucha confianza, con sus propios ojos.

\- "¡Cielos Patricia, por qué no nos dijiste nada! Ese tipo es de lo peor, no sólo fuma y bebe, se ha metido en miles de líos y…"

\- "Sí, pero él… jamás ha estado en líos con chicas… además es hijo de un alto noble inglés, su conducta, al menos hacia las chicas, nunca ha dado de qué hablar…"

\- "¡Es un delincuente! ¡De ninguna manera permitiremos que se acerque a Candy! ¿cierto Stear?"

\- "Bueno, es que si Patty dice que…"

\- "¡Stear!"

\- "Está bien, está bien Archie, vayamos a buscar a Candy. Yo estoy seguro que ella estará bien, es una chica lista con buen juicio de carácter."

\- "¡Vaya juicio de carácter! ¿Con ese tipo?" refunfuñó Archie.

\- "Bueno, ella también aceptó ser tu amiga…"

\- "¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Stear?"

\- "Nada Archie, vayamos a buscarla."

Y los tres se pusieron en marcha hacia la Villa de Grandchester.

* * *

\- "¡Té al estilo inglés! No está nada mal." Decía Candy mientras trataba de tomar su taza con la mayor gracia posible, sin derramarla sobre ella.

\- "Siendo el té de la tarde es mejor tomar un _Earl Grey_ , es más suave que el té que se toma por la mañana, aunque ambos son _negros_." Terry parecía disfrutar plenamente su bebida, Candy lo veía cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en su aroma.

\- "Si he de ser sincera, prefiero el café."

\- "No me extraña, eres americana. Aquí se acostumbra con mayor frecuencia comenzar el día con un desayuno inglés y un té más concentrado."

\- "Me parece que todo lleva un protocolo aquí, incluso tomar el té debe realizarse de cierta manera _correcta_ … el café es más sencillo y rápido." Dijo Candy haciendo un puchero que sacó una sonrisa a Terry.

\- "En América todo debe ser rápido; la manera inglesa implica paciencia, el agua y el té necesitan tiempo para conocerse y dar lo mejor de sí mismos." Los ojos de Terry adoptaron una mirada profunda que parecía querer decir más que sus palabras. Candy sintió una sensación cálida recorriéndola y sin pensar, simplemente dijo:

\- "… Me gusta la manera inglesa…" sonrojada por sus palabras simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

\- "¿Te gustaría hacer un recorrido por la Villa, Candy?"

\- "¡Claro! Seguro querrás mostrarme otros fantasmas."

\- "Solamente si deseo atraer a una chica…" respondió Terry guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

Candy ocultó sus mejillas enrojecidas tras la servilleta y esperó a que Terry se pusiera de pie. Juntos atravesaron un amplio pasillo, subiendo una de las escalinatas, hasta llegar a una habitación en el lado oeste, justo a un costado de la entrada de la mansión.

\- "Adentro de esta habitación hay un cuarto de música. Existe un piano, un arpa y otras cosas." Terry puso su mano en la puerta abriéndola; a primera vista, la habitación apareció rodeada de repisas de libros. Candy lanzó una mirada a los libreros mientras caminaba detrás de él.

\- "¡Wow, Terry! ¡Estas repisas están llenas de obras de teatro! Éste es el set completo de las obras de Shakespeare."

\- "Ajá…" Terry se detuvo y sacó uno de los libros de la repisa y enseguida lo regresó a su lugar.

Examinando la habitación, Candy gritó de alegría.

Había un enorme piano en el centro de la estancia, un chelo, un arpa y algunos estuches de violines en desorden alrededor del piano.

\- "¡Vaya, es asombroso! ¡Parece el salón de música del Colegio!"

\- "Están todos cubiertos con polvo porque han estado encerrados todo este tiempo."

Terry desempolvó el piano mientras levantaba la tapa y probaba algunos acordes.

Ambos recordaron su último encuentro en el salón de música del San Pablo.

\- "Candy, ¿puedes abrir la ventana?"

Candy abrió la gran ventana, el brillante y claro cielo junto con el aroma de los árboles y la hierba llegó hasta ellos alegrando la habitación.

\- "Terry hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte…"

.

\- "¡Candy!" una voz masculina que provenía de la ventana abierta sonó interrumpiendo el discurso de Candy.

.

Terry y Candy intercambiaron miradas al principio, sin reconocer aquella voz.

\- "Pero ¿quién…?" Terry estuvo a punto de asomarse por la ventana cuando Candy lo detuvo.

\- "¡¿Candy?! ¡Hemos venido a buscarte!"

 _Ese fue Stear. Rayos ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

\- "Vamos gatita, se que debes estar por aquí."

Terry no tenía una expresión muy amistosa. Candy sabía del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Archie tiempo atrás cuando, por equivocación, éste abrió la puerta de su habitación. También sabía que su primo no estaría muy feliz de encontrarla a solas con Terry, al parecer ese no era el _comportamiento que se esperaba de una dama_ o eso había escuchado decir en el Colegio.

\- "¿Acaso es el _fanfarrón americano_ que parece vestirse como si fuera a uno de esos extraños eventos de _Lady Duff_ **?" dijo Terry frunciendo el ceño.

\- "Ssí… él es uno de mis primos, Archie."

\- "Pues dile a ese _elegante_ , que si no deja de gritar afuera de mi casa, tendré que enseñarle algunos modales."

.

\- "¡Grandchester, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta!" exigió Archie ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

\- "Archie, no creo que debas hablarle así, después de todo nosotros estamos en su propiedad…" dijo Annie tímidamente.

\- "Así es Archie, además, no sabemos si en realidad Candy está aquí…" intentó tranquilizarlo Stear.

Archie simplemente no toleraba a Terrence, su actitud altiva y presuntuosa no le parecía la mejor compañía para Candy. Ella era simplemente muy buena como para notar las intenciones de ese tipo, pero ¿qué intenciones tenía él?

¡No importaba! Candy era responsabilidad de él y de Stear, ellos tenían que velar por el bien de Candy, y Terrence definitivamente no le traería nada bueno.

\- "Si no está aquí ¿en dónde más podría estar, chicas?" continuó Stear al ver que Archie no parecía ceder.

\- "Quizás… ella regresó a la residencia, falta poco para la merienda y sabemos que Candy nunca se pierde una comida." dijo Patty con más seguridad, posiblemente ella había provocado todo este problema al mencionar a Terrence. Candy aparecería tarde o temprano, si estuviera en problemas, ya lo sabrían.

\- "¡Váyanse si quieren! Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que ese Terrence salga y me asegure que Candy no está aquí."

\- "Archie, no seas necio, si él no ha salido es porque ni siquiera debe estar en casa."

Todos voltearon a ver la ventana abierta donde, sin saberlo, Terry y Candy se encontraban.

* * *

 _¿Qué hacer?_

 _Si Archie sabe que estoy aquí buscará una pelea con Terry, y bueno, él tampoco parece simpatizarle mucho a la inversa. Si no salgo, se hará tarde y tendré penalizaciones en comportamientos de una señorita de sociedad._

 _Después tendré que buscar la manera de que estos dos se hagan amigos, los dos son buenos chicos y…_

.

\- "¿Candy?" dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos. – "¿Debo darle una lección a ese sujeto?"

\- "No Terry, pelear nunca es la respuesta."

\- "¿Entonces qué sugieres, _Pecas_? En cuanto te vea aquí él iniciará la disputa y no pretenderás que me quede cruzado de brazos ¿o sí? Aunque claro, ¡esa sería la única manera en la que el _elegante_ podría ganar una pela!"

Candy miró discretamente la amplia habitación notando que había un balcón que daba hacia el lado opuesto a la entrada, justo en una zona donde el paso desde el exterior se interrumpía debido a la larga maleza. Su mirada brilló como si fuera una niña pequeña antes de realizar una travesura.

\- "Terry ¿y si nos escapamos?"

Los ojos de Terry se abrieron con sorpresa curvando sus cejas a manera de interrogación, mientras ella le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa. Esa chica definitivamente estaba llena de sorpresas.

Pensó unos segundos su decisión aún sin poder creer lo que ella le proponía ¡¿escapar de su propia casa?! Y por lo que sospechaba, no estaba precisamente considerando hacerlo por la puerta posterior…

\- "¿Qué me dices, Terry? …"

Él suspiró ligeramente impaciente, pero con una alegría que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

\- "Ven _Pecosa_." Dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente a Candy de la mano - lo cual le era cada vez más natural -, y una mirada llena de complicidad.

* * *

Notas:

* Windermere: es el lago natural más grande de Inglaterra (Reino Unido). Ha sido uno de los lugares más populares del país para vacacionar y para situar casas de verano desde 1847.

** Terry hace referencia a que Archie parece vestirse como si fuera parte de un desfile de modas; éstos se cree que inician en 1910, con el diseñador parisino Paul Poiret y la aristócrata y diseñadora británica Lady Duff Gordon, bajo el nombre Lucile, que organizaba eventos de gran inspiración teatral para presentar sus colecciones en sus tiendas.

Me he divertido creando este capítulo, sé que muchas de ustedes esperan mucho más romance literal, pero escuchemos el diálogo que he creado para Terry, en el que el agua y las hojas del té, _necesitan tiempo para conocerse y dar lo mejor de sí mismos_ 😉

Espero que les haya gustado, a partir de este capítulo iré alternando algunas escenas reales como las de la madre de Terry, las lecciones de piano, la escena del lago que nos sirve para crear la fiesta blanca para dos, y aquella en la que se reúnen todos para arreglar la avioneta del padre de Terry; entre otras. Es muy poquito lo que tenemos por lo que yo intentaré verme creativa y darnos un poquito más de gusto con Escocia 😊

El final de este capítulo es algo que siempre me quedé con ganas de escuchar entre C&T, pero aplicado a la torre de castigo. Será por eso que amo los fics donde ellos se escapan… pero también sé, que ambos tenían misiones que cumplir antes de reencontrarse (snif, snif). Yo creo que hay que dejarlos que se escapen ¿no?

A quienes aman al _gatito_ no se preocupen, no le haré sufrir, lo que pasa es que es un poco posesivo. Recuerden que él mismo dice en el manga que no puede ser como Stear, que logró controlar de un día para otros sus sentimientos por Candy. Para él, el olvido vendrá poco a poco.

* * *

Mis agradecimientos y comentarios a sus reviews que tanto me alegran:

Lucero Santoskoy Tenemos que ahorrar como locas para irnos a Escocia jajajaja, mientras sigamos soñando el romance entre estos dos.

Skarlett northman, Ale Soria, Nally Graham y Stormaw espero que les haya gustado, habrá más y más momentos juntos entre ellos y eso se presta a más romance, al final de este capítulo ya se nos andan escapando 😉

Phambe Hay una serie de significados escondidos en los diálogos entre C&T que me parecen hermosos y que trataré de seguir creando pues, como decía arriba, siempre nos parecerá poco lo que hay de esta época a quienes quisiéramos que hubiese más. Coincido contigo acerca de la nota de Terry, efectivamente es una estructura tipo poema haiku, que dice más de lo que las pocas líneas expresan de manera literal. Terry siempre fue un personaje de pocas palabras y muchas expresiones tácitas. ¡Claro que escribiré sobre las lecciones de piano! Ya estoy buscando la inspiración. Amo a este Terry ligado a la música. Espero este capítulo de semi fantasía te guste, pensé en ir construyendo, con más aventuras juntos, la complicidad y el mundo compartido sólo por C&T.

Respecto a lo que dices de la historia, sí, el anime es frustrante y el manga es doloroso incluso en sus descripciones de todo lo que le sucede a Candy. Es como una enseñanza de que "la vida está llena de tragedias y uno debe siempre seguir adelante y siendo bondadoso-noble de corazón" ¿pero tanta desgracia? ¿tanta renuncia? Mi corazón se rompió cuando en el anime escuché que ella decía "no pude pedirle a Susana que no me lo quitara (a Terry), a MI Terry…" Llegó un momento en el que decía ¿qué más le puede pasar a esta chica? Los personajes escritos por Mizuki son mucho más ricos que lo que los productores y editores nos dejan ver, al parecer lo que "vende" es la tragedia. Por lo menos en mi país que la inversión #1 es en telenovelas llenas de drama y dolor, pero con un final feliz (que a nosotras no nos llegó hasta CCFS). Pero bueno, hay otros matices que podemos ver tanto en el manga como en el anime, y siempre existirán los Fics para llenar los huecos que nos quedaron. Besos para ti querida Phambe, me alegra tener estas reflexiones contigo.

Anjiluz espero que te sientas ya completamente bien, como verás, de momento Eliza está entretenida arreglándose esos rizos tiesos, pero viene después su villana aparición.

Maquig, Aurora, Guest, Angye y Blanca G, espero que les haya gustado. Ya vendrá un Terry más cómplice, con más pistas que nos llevan a que Anohito es él y no otro, así que muy atentas que al final podrán encontrar varios de estos detalles en el epílogo. Gracias a que no se quedó con la Tía Abuela (¡qué horror si hubiera sido así!) Candy tendrá más libertad para tener mil aventuras.

Que tengan una semana genial.

ClauT


	27. Chapter 27

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene diálogos y escenas mezcladas del anime y del manga, y con una buena parte de mi imaginación para darle mayor sentido al capítulo.

Esta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 26.**

 **Una nueva oportunidad.**

\- "¡Aún no me explico cómo es que terminé haciendo esto, _Pecas_!" decía Terry mientras descendía del muro, tomando fuertemente la enredadera con sus manos. – "Para salir de mi casa ¡Yo uso la puerta!"

\- "¡Vamos, Terry! ¡Es divertido!" dijo Candy con alegría mientras se movía con gran agilidad. Nunca se imaginó que Terry aceptaría bajar del piso superior de su mansión a través de la enredadera que cubría la ventana.

\- "¡Los monos pecosos tienen maneras muy extrañas de divertirse! … Candy, sabes que me cobraré este… _inconveniente,_ ¿cierto?"

\- "Mientras no sea organizando una pelea clandestina con Archie, todo estará bien."

 _Ya pensaré en algo, pecosa…_

\- "No pensé que fueras tan lento ¡Apúrate!" dijo Candy en cuanto pisó tierra firme, orgullosa de su gran condición física.

\- "¡Hey, tú tienes ventaja, el único mono aquí eres tú! Ya te lo dije, yo suelo usar la puerta para salir, no contaba con que un idiota vestido de gala llegaría a impedírmelo y que una pequeña pecosa me impediría enseñarle modales."

\- "¡No seas tan gruñón, Terry! ¿Lo ves? Ya estamos aquí y ahora podemos seguir haciendo el recorrido ¿qué hay más allá?"

\- "¡No cambies el tema! Esto te costará Candy."

\- "¿Ah, si? Eso será… ¡si me alcanzas!" y diciendo esto, Candy echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la parte posterior de la mansión.

 _¡Pequeña tramposa!_

Terry tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aliento, bajar por el muro no había sido difícil para él, pero enfrentar la idea de caer era otra cosa. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a correr tras de Candy, esta vez, definitivamente se las pagaría.

Las carcajadas de Candy resonaban por todo el bosque, la luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de los árboles dándole una imagen irreal, todo esto le parecía a él, un sueño. Ella no conocía la Villa, y Terry sabía que se estaban acercando a las caballerizas, donde solamente se encontraba la hermosa Teodora, pues el resto de los caballos estaban con los Gouz – la familia de Mark.

 _Veremos qué hay de cierto en que has dejado de temer a los caballos, Tarzan._

 _¿Habrás comenzado a olvidar a…?_

Para Terry también era difícil pronunciar ese nombre, prefería pensar en él como un insulso jardinero que había corrido con la suerte de haber sido el amor de Candy. Aún no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que ella lo mencionara, esto empezaba a ponerlo de mal humor, cuando repentinamente pudo ver a Candy entre los árboles, decidiendo qué camino tomar.

Sin saberlo, ella estaba acorralada, no importaba hacia dónde fuera, se toparía con la pared de la caballeriza.

Terry silbó suavemente anunciando su presencia.

\- "Parece que se le ha terminado la suerte, _Señorita Pecas_."

Candy se volvió hacia Terry, aun riendo, y comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared tras de ella.

Sonreía abiertamente, se veía sonrojada y todavía agitada por la carrera.

\- "Ahora es cuando me cobraré por todos los _inconvenientes_ del día de hoy." Con pasos suaves y elegantes, casi felinos - como si se aproximara a su presa - Terry se acercó a Candy, aprisionándola con sus brazos, apoyando sus manos en la pared de la caballeriza, a los costados de ella.

Por un segundo, Candy dejó de reír, sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando se encontró fijamente con los ojos de Terry, su intensa mirada era indescifrable, tenía un brillo que nunca antes le había visto, ni siquiera se asemejaba a aquél que había visto en ellos cuando recitaba los pasajes de Shakespeare… y además, ¡la estaba mirando a ella!

\- "Terry…" dijo algo nerviosa, "creo que… yo creo que debo volver a la residencia, se ha hecho tarde…"

.

 _Pecosa cobarde ¿crees que te dejaré escapar esta vez?_ Pensó Terry entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

.

\- "Yo mismo te llevaré, en cuanto saldemos cuentas."

\- "… ¿Y cómo… pretendes hacerlo?" Candy tragó con dificultad – "¿Piensas pedirme que sea tu esclava, encendiendo tus cigarrillos y sirviéndote el té?"

\- "No he vuelto a fumar desde que tú… ya no me interesan los cigarrillos, y como has podido comprobar, yo mismo puedo preparar mi propia taza de té."

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir desbocado, la cercanía y la mirada de Terry la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- "Vamos Terry, no bromees y déjame ir." Dijo Candy, temiendo que él notara su turbación, y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él empujándolo suavemente.

\- "Y… si no lo hago ¿qué?"

* * *

Mientras tanto el resto de los chicos, comenzaban a cansarse de no recibir respuesta.

\- "Archie, se hace tarde, es claro que ahí dentro no hay nadie." Dijo Stear tratando por enésima vez de convencer a su hermano de iniciar el camino de vuelta a la residencia.

\- "Seguramente Candy ya regresó a la escuela, yo misma quisiera volver, el paseo en bote me cansó un poco." Dijo Patty, secundando al chico de lentes.

\- "Volvamos Archie, Candy debe estar bien, iremos a la residencia y nos contará en la merienda dónde es que se metió toda la tarde." Dijo Annie mientras tomaba el brazo del terco chico que planeaba montar guardia ahí hasta que Terrence volviera.

\- "Está bien Annie, no sería cortés de mi parte dejarte marchar sola, cuando he sido yo quien te ha invitado a salir este día." Dijo derrotado al ver que sus amigos comenzaban a mirar hacia el camino de vuelta.

De todas maneras ¿qué es lo que pretendía hacer al ver a Candy y Terry salir juntos? Si ella hubiese ido en contra de su voluntad, ya les habría hecho alguna señal.

El silencio fue la respuesta que ella dio, y no hacía falta más.

\- "Archie, no podemos proteger a Candy de _algo_ a lo que ella misma quiere acercarse." Dijo suavemente Stear al oído de Archie para ser escuchado sólo por él, cuando las chicas se adelantaron un poco.

 _Yo, lo sé, pero..._

Archie miró por última vez hacia la ventana abierta, y bajando la mirada, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, comenzó a caminar.

* * *

\- "Te… Terry… no bromees."

\- "¿Quién está bromeando?"

Terry bajó lentamente hasta llegar a la misma altura del rostro de Candy, sus ojos dejaron la verde mirada de Candy para situarse en sus delgados y rosas labios. Terry recordaba bien el rostro de ella cuando, en medio del bosque, la besó; se veía tan asustada, tan tensa. Definitivamente no quería volver a pasar por aquello.

Con su mano retiró suavemente algunos rizos que habían invadido el pecoso rostro de Candy y los colocó detrás de su oreja, tras lo cual, acarició con delicadeza su barbilla con el dorso de su mano, y por unos segundos dudó.

¿Cómo saber si ella…?

Los labios de Candy se separaron, Terry pensó que diría algo, por lo que subió su mirada buscando sus ojos color esmeralda, pero ella no dijo nada. No le daba ninguna señal que le permitiera seguir avanzando, pero tampoco lo rechazaba.

Quizás había una manera de saber que ella estaba olvidando.

\- "Candy ¿quieres cabalgar conmigo?" preguntó algo nervioso. Era una sutileza, pero valía la pena intentarlo. El que ella aceptara, significaría un mundo para él, si ella entendía qué era lo que él realmente quería saber.

\- "Terry…" dijo Candy en un suspiro.

\- "Esta vez no te obligaré, te lo estoy preguntando. Puedes negarte si tú… si no estás lista para intentarlo."

Candy mordió su labio inferior, sabía dentro de su corazón que esa respuesta representaba más de lo que parecía.

Hubo un silencio expectante.

.

Terry comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea preguntar aquello, cuando…

.

\- "Yo creo que, puede ser que sí… quiero decir que, me gustaría… mucho… cabalgar contigo… Terry" balbuceó Candy, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar los intensos ojos de él.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco y él respiró profundamente, no se había dado cuenta que, durante esos segundos, había dejado de hacerlo y recibió esa bocanada de aire como si de ello dependiera su vida.

\- "Bien" fue todo lo que dijo, se separó de Candy y la tomó de la mano dándole la espalda. Él estaba sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo, pero eso es algo que ella no pudo ver.

\- "Por cierto, creo que estos días te han salido más pecas en la cara" dijo mientras se reía. Y así debía ser, porque ahora ella le gustaba mucho más.

\- "¡Qué bien! Recuerda que las colecciono."

Y ambos rieron alegremente, recordando esa noche de Año Nuevo, cuando esta historia comenzó.

* * *

Teodora había tenido una mañana tranquila, Terry la había sacado a dar una vuelta muy de mañana, como era su costumbre; al volver la había cepillado mimándola como cada vez que la montaba. El animal recibía esas caricias bajando su cabeza y aceptando su cercanía.

La puerta de la enorme caballeriza se abrió dando paso a dos jovencitos tomados de la mano. Terry se aproximó suavemente a Teodora y la acarició, era realmente un bello ejemplar, pero imponente.

El corazón de Candy volvió a latir con rapidez, ésta sería la segunda vez que se acercara a un caballo desde ese funesto día, y la primera que lo haría por su propio pie. Algo dudosa fue acercándose con cuidado hasta quedar a un costado del caballo, que la miró con su enorme ojo.

\- "Teodora es muy mansa, ella y yo compartimos el hecho de no tener madre."

\- "Terry, no digas eso, tú tienes una mamá…"

\- "¡No, no la tenemos!"

\- "En todo caso, soy yo la que podría decir eso, pero en realidad todos tenemos una madre, haya estado con nosotros o no. Incluso tú, Teodora" diciendo esto, Candy por fin se animó a tocar a la yegua que recibió tranquilamente su caricia.

\- "Te gustan los mimos ¿cierto?"

\- "¿Y a quién no le gustaría ser mimado por un Tarzan pecoso? Debe ser toda una experiencia."

\- "Terry, ¿cuántas veces me has dicho mona o Tarzan hoy? ¿Las has contado? Creo que has comenzado a olvidar cuál es mi nombre real."

Sonriendo Terry ensilló a Teodora asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien colocado y volviéndose hacia Candy, extendiéndole su mano le dijo:

\- "¿Me permitiría ayudarla a subir señorita Candice White Andley?"

Candy sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza y haciendo que sus rizos se movieran graciosamente y le dio su mano a Terry.

Con sumo cuidado Terry la acercó hacia él, la tomó de la cintura y la subió en Teodora. De un salto él subió tras ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, acomodándola firmemente sobre su pecho y con una profunda voz le murmuró suavemente.

\- "Esta es otra de las formas en las que se puede abrazar a una chica."

Ninguno dijo una palabra más. No era necesario. Ambos estaban disfrutando la cercanía mutua, deseando secretamente que los minutos pasaran tan lento que pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido en ese momento de felicidad.

* * *

Candy no dijo ni _pío_ durante toda la merienda.

Las tres chicas habían llegado justo a tiempo para no recibir una reprimenda por parte de las monjas, pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar y no podían preguntarse libremente entre ellas dónde es que habían pasado la tarde; no mientras alguna hermana o peor aún, Eliza y sus secuaces, estuvieran al acecho.

Al terminar, cada una se dirigió a su dormitorio para refrescarse. Candy se sentó frente a la ventana de su habitación. **Ella comenzó a escribir "T.G. T.G." de manera inconsciente en la ventana empañada.

T.G., las iniciales de Terrence G. Grandchester, como en su diario.

\- "¿Qué estás escribiendo?"

Candy fue sorprendida por Patty y en medio del apuro, borró las letras en la ventana diciendo,

\- "Tigre. Si, yo escribí tigre… Me gustan porque son fuertes y macizos…" tartamudeó, inventando un pretexto por la confusión del momento. Pero Patty pudo entender lo que había en la mente de Candy. **

\- "Candy, los tigres son temibles para algunas personas, pero no para ti ¿verdad?" Sonrió Patty con dulzura.

Candy sólo se sonrojó.

\- "Será mejor que nos veamos mañana, hoy ha sido un día largo … ¡Descansa querida Candy!" Patty le guiñó un ojo mientras salía de su habitación. Había llegado con la intención de preguntarle qué es lo que había sucedido y por qué Terrence había decidido dejarlos afuera de su Villa, pero la ensoñación de su amiga había sido una respuesta suficiente.

Ella se lo contaría, cuando estuviera lista.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó muy lenta para Candy, que casi no pudo pegar el ojo durante la noche. El olor de Terry parecía haberse quedado impregnado en ella, como una mezcla de hierba fresca y lavanda. Luego recordó cómo fue que cabalgaron en silencio por la propiedad de los Grandchester.

No cabía duda de que era un lugar de acaudalados aristócratas, Candy pudo ver al fondo una especie de hangar, qué cosa más rara ¿sería que el Duque tenía un avión para él solo? No, no podía ser, nadie tenía algo así ¿o sí?

¡Un avión! Seguro Stear ofrecería su propio brazo con tal de ponerle una mano encima a algo así. Tendría que preguntarle a Terry, podría ser una oportunidad maravillosa para reunirlos a todos. Estaba segura de que se llevarían bien.

Bueno, estaba casi segura… si Archie no volvía a comportarse como la última vez ¿Por qué le caía tan mal Terry? Él no era un mal chico, es sólo que en la escuela se portaba como un delincuente, pero distaba mucho de serlo, aunque había que reconocer que el chico tenía un carácter difícil. A veces era caprichoso, como algunos chicos adinerados solían serlo, pero tenía una nobleza especial en su corazón que era bastante poco usual en los jovencitos que parecían tener todo resuelto. Él era especial.

De un salto se puso de pie, era lunes y tenía que asistir a las clases de la mañana, pero después podría darse una vuelta por la Villa de Terry ¡Qué afortunado era él, que tenía todo el tiempo libre del mundo!

Después de bostezar en todas las clases, por fin llegó el descanso de media tarde. Las chicas nuevamente querían ir al lago a dar una vuelta en bote, lo cual implicaría el mismo problema de la tarde anterior. Al llegar Archie miró a Candy de manera extraña, pero no hizo mención a nada de lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer.

Ella con firmeza volvió a acomodarlos en parejas y dijo que daría una vuelta por los alrededores… ¡Sí claro! Los alrededores de la Villa de Terry.

Candy corrió tan veloz como el viento y sintió como si volara. La libertad de los tiempos libres llenaba su cuerpo de energía, ya casi había olvidado que no había podido dormir casi nada. Llegó a la zona más arbolada que separaba el lago de la Villa y no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de subir, de un salto, a las ramas de los árboles.

\- "¡Qué lugar maravilloso! ¡Hurra las vacaciones de verano!" decía mientras tomaba una de las lianas y se balanceaba graciosamente. – "¡Esto es vida! ¡Qué bien me siento!"

\- "¡Soy el Tarzan de la acrobacia!"

\- "¡Yuju, la señorita Pecas ataca de nuevo!"

Candy se reía sola de todo lo que decía, si Terry la llegaba a escuchar la molestaría durante días.

 _Terry…_

 _..._

Sólo se distrajo por un solo segundo recordando el rostro de Terry, pero bastó para que acabara estrellándose contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que, si hubiera podido, se hubiera quejado también por sufrir semejante porrazo.

\- "¡Auch! ¡Vaya golpe! Será mejor que siga a pie."

En menos de cinco minutos Candy ya se encontraba a un costado de la verja de la Villa.

\- "Me parece oír voces… ¿quiénes serán?"

Sigilosa y ocultándose detrás de los arbustos, Candy pudo ver la entrada de la Mansión y fuera de la reja estaba una hermosa mujer rubia que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro con el velo de su sombrero.

 _¿Quién será ella?_

\- "¡Terry, ábreme por favor!"

\- ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte nunca más! ¿Es que no fui claro? ¡Vete!"

\- "¡Terry… escúchame por favor!"

\- "No grites más, alguien podría escucharte" dijo el chico con amargura y sarcasmo. – "Sería _terrible_ que se enteraran que una actriz como tú, tiene un hijo como yo."

.

 _¡Es la madre de Terry! ¡Es Eleanor Baker!_

.

\- "Terry tengo que volver a Estados Unidos, por favor, déjame hablar contigo un momento."

\- "¡No tengo nada que decirte!" dijo Terry cerrando de golpe, la enorme puerta de la entrada.

\- "¡Espera Terry, espera…!"

 _._

 _Los ojos de Terry son terribles, pero imploran… Como la primera vez que lo vi. Será mejor que me vaya._ Y Candy velozmente, se escabulló dentro del bosque.

 _¡Siempre llego en el momento menos oportuno! ¿Por qué coincido con los momentos que Terry no quiere que nadie descubra? ¡No debería haber visto nada de esto… de nuevo!_

 _Pobre de Terry… la misma reacción impulsiva… los mismos ojos tan tristes… Son madre e hijo, pero es como si fueran extraños ¡No pueden vivir juntos! ¡Nadie puede saberlo!_

 _El rostro de Terry, triste y furioso… ¿Qué estará sintiendo Terry?_

 _._

* * *

Candy ya no regresó al lago esa tarde, se fue directamente a su habitación.

Cuando las chicas fueron a buscarla, no pudieron convencerla de que saliera con ellos.

Al volver, Patty le contó que Stear le había enseñado cómo buscar las constelaciones con la mitad de telescopio que él mismo había compartido con Candy y se lo había prestado para que lo usara esa noche.

Eso fue lo único que pareció alegrar a Candy, que lo pidió prestado para poder intentar ver hacia la Villa de Terry.

\- "Candy ¿qué estás mirando?" preguntó Patty. – "Con esta oscuridad no podrás ver nada."

 _Ahí está la Villa de Terry._ Esa noche, todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, Candy se preguntaba qué habría pasado con él y de nuevo se sintió muy triste.

\- "Nada en particular." Dijo mientras le extendía el telescopio a Patty. – "Vamos a dormir, ahora estoy cansada. Que descansen chicas."

\- "Hasta mañana, Candy" respondieron ambas entendiendo el mensaje.

* * *

(*1)

Los días que siguieron no fueron muy distintos, Candy estaba muy distraída, se negaba a ir al lago con los chicos y por la noche le pedía prestado un rato el telescopio a Patty.

Hasta que, finalmente una tarde, en la que de nuevo se había negado a salir, se sintió más animada para ir hacia el lago, quizás Terry estaría mejor y diera una vuelta por ahí. Extrañaba verlo.

\- "¡Hey Candy!" Annie le gritaba alegremente al ver que su amiga había venido, ante la mirada de desagrado de Eliza, que una vez más, se encontraba arruinando los planes de sus primos con su presencia.

\- "¡Daremos una vuelta en torno a la isla y después iré a buscarte!" grito Stear.

Candy agitó su mano y se sentó en el pasto abrazando sus piernas.

\- "Dime Annie, ¿qué le pasa a Candy?" para Archie era evidente que ella no era la de siempre.

\- "Desde hace unos días que está así, no lo entendemos, sólo quiere mirar a la oscuridad con el telescopio."

...

 _Que despreocupados se ven, nadie parece tener problemas como Terry…_

\- "Terrence G. Grandchester"

...

\- "Me siento honrado… de que pronuncies mi nombre de esa manera, porque, me parece que escuché que lo pronunciabas ¿es que ahora hablas sola?"

Candy guardó silencio, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

\- "¿Querías decirme algo naricilla respingona?"

\- "Terry, yo…"

\- "¡No sabía que pensabas todo el tiempo en mí, aun cuando estás sola!"

 _No parece el mismo chico de hace un rato. Sonriente y burlón… ¡El Terry habitual!_

\- "Oye Terry…"

\- "¿Qué pasa?"

\- "No te harás ideas extrañas porque me oíste diciendo tu nombre." Dijo Candy levantando una ceja. – "¿Sabes? Es posible que lo haya dicho para hacerte una brujería."

\- "¿Brujería?" dijo Terry con sorpresa. – "Ya veo, ¿quieres hacerme una brujería para que me enamore de ti?"

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dijo que podría ser para eso? ¡Podría ser para enviarte muy lejos!"

\- "Esa es una posibilidad en la que no había reparado… pero, cuándo mandas a alguien al diablo, ¿lo haces siempre con esa expresión tan dulce, como la que tenías al pronunciar mi nombre?"

\- "¡Dios mío! ¡Eres imposible!"

\- "Hoy no pareces enfadarte como de costumbre ¿tus pecas están perdiendo eficacia?" dijo tocándole la punta de la nariz.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Argh! ¡Trataba de mantener la calma porque hacía un tiempo que no nos veíamos!"

\- "¡Ah, ya comprendo, discúlpame Candy!" dijo Terry riendo a carcajadas y provocando que el poco autocontrol de Candy colapsara, lanzándose sobre él para golpearlo.

\- "¡Vamos Candy, siéntate! Quizás no lo parece, pero tenía ganas de verte; sabía que podría encontrarte aquí."

\- "¿Ah sí? En ese caso, te perdono."

\- "¿Es posible que siempre estés dispuesta a darme de bofetadas? Eres muy temperamental, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Terry mientras se incorporaba.

La mirada de Terrence estaba llena de afecto, Candy no supo qué contestar. Él se levantó y le extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, ella sonrió entendiendo el mensaje. Probablemente irían nuevamente a su Villa.

Justo en ese momento, sentada en su barca, Eliza se dio cuenta de que Terry y Candy estaban de pie sobre la colina. Eso era simplemente inaudito.

Eliza pensó: No de nuevo, no con Terry...

* * *

Notas:

** Esto es lo único que he tomado de CCFS, la imagen de Candy escribiendo T.G. en la ventana, el resto, hasta antes de esa sección, es todito de mi más loca imaginación, hasta que llegamos al (*1)

(*1) Esto es un mix del manga con el anime. La secuencia de eventos la he alterado para que tengan coherencia, así que no sigue el orden de la historia, ni del manga, anime ni CCFS.

* * *

Pues ya le cayeron moscas a la sopa con Eliza, lo siento mucho mi querida Anjiluz, ya llegó con todo y los rizos tiesos.

Espero que les haya gustado el previo en el que se ve un poco más de acción, me he querido poner en el lugar de Terry, pobre, todo abofeteado la última vez, pues más vale asegurarse de que en esta ocasión no lo van a dejar igual, con este capítulo quise añadir más diálogos en los que se diera a entender que los sentimientos de Candy han ido cambiando.

Lo que sigue, ustedes lo conocen, el accidente de Eliza que en CCFS se narra con unos diálogos distintos, mucho mejores creo yo, aunque son cambios sutiles aclaran por qué Terry ayuda a Eliza; y la fiesta blanca para dos.

Y mis agradecimientos, como siempre a todas, quienes me dejan reviews y quienes leen silenciosamente.

Gracias ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Nally Graham, Blanca G, dianley, Angye por dejarme sus reviews que son mi combustible para seguir, como dicen muchas escritoras, y para mí, que soy más un intento de escritora con cero noción de cómo hacerlo, pero muchas ganas y amor por la historia.

Lucero Santoskoy, he aquí más frases que casi que podría escuchar a Terry decir jajaja o bueno, eso a lo mejor sólo me pasa a mí que casi pedo oír al Sr. Andrés " _voz-maravillosa-que-me-enamoró_ " Turnes. Estas frases te las dedico para que nos den más motivación de ahorrar para la misión "Robo de caballero inglés" ahora que vayamos para allá.

skarllet northman Fíjate que yo entiendo qué es como el chico malo, pero a la vez es lo más noble que hay, nada egoísta, eso sí bien temperamental, casi berrinchudo a veces, impulsivo, intensooooo diría yo. Con todo y todo, yo no le decía que no jajajajaja, me encanta Terry.

Stormaw Sí, yo tampoco entendía muy bien qué carambas con tanta mala suerte para Candy, tanto drama… hasta que conocí un par de personas japonesas y entendí todo el rollo de seguir adelante, los valores, sobre todo el honor por encima incluso de la propia felicidad, etc, etc. He leído muchos finales alternativos y por eso entiendo el final abierto que dejó Mizuki. Y qué te digo, ¡que vivan los fics que nos sacan el trauma! A ti que te gusta el gatito y eres más relax con los finales alternativos, hay uno que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos pues al final Terry está en un café escuchando las campanas de la iglesia que anuncian la boda de Candy pero con Archie… yo casi muero pero la verdad es un fic muy bien escrito, quizás tú recuerdes cuál es, y si no, deja lo busco para recomendártelo.

Eli (1) trato de poner muchos pensamientos de Terry pues para mí es un personaje mucho más sensible y rico, que nunca será (en mi opinión) cursi, pero que siente más de lo que demuestra. Qué bueno que te guste lo que he añadido, es como si él me lo dictara para que yo lo escriba jajajaja.

Eli (2) me imagino eres la misma Eli (1) pero por si las dudas contesto separado, sólo te diré que por ahí vendrá un besito, hoy casi casi casi se da, pero mi pobre aristócrata está cuidando sus bellas mejillas, ya con una cachetiza tuvo, pero ya le dieron "permiso" jejeje… casi.

Phambe RATED FICTIO se refiere a que es una lectura apta para todas las edades (K) o para jóvenes adolescentes en adelante, no apto para niños (T). Los fics que veas Rated M y MA son para mayores de edad pues tienen lenguaje o escenas no aptas para menores (sexo, violencia). Respecto a sobre si Terry alguna vez, en la versión en español, expresó su amor por Candy, te diré que varía en la traducción, pero es muy similar a tu versión en francés. Aquí en México en el ANIME, Susana le dice a Terry "me gustas, te AMO (I love you"; Terry dice "…me gustas Susana (I like you) pero, dentro de mí, desde la primera vez que la vi en el barco… desde aquella vez creo que supe que la quería (I LOVE her (Candy)) y pase lo que pase, no cambiaré " Y en el MANGA dice "Candy, después de la primera vez que te vi, en el barco… pienso que te AMÉ (LOVE) desde ese día… creo que te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase." Habrá quien interprete, acorde al anime la diferencia entre "querer" y "amar" ("to care for" y "to love"). Terry, en español, nunca expresa interés por Susana, en ese momento dice que no le parece fea o desagradable, pero simplemente no le importa, él trató de ser educado y no despreciarla abiertamente, pero no le da una oportunidad (antes del accidente). Y respecto a Scottie, trataré de buscar la información. En español, la estructura traducida de CCFS es igual que lo que dices, el inicio de CCFS es la carta a la señorita Pony, epílogo, luego el primer volumen: una serie de escenas del pasado de Candy, con Anthony, escenas en profundidad e inéditas con Terry como el cuarto de música (volumen 2); la segunda parte son las cartas y en ellas efectivamente se habla de que Susana cree ser más bella que Candy, de cierta manera "desprecia" su sencillez y se mencionan las cartas que ella robó a Terry y que nunca llegaron a sus manos. Después viene la carta de Terry a Candy. Las traducciones en español son algo desordenadas y la que yo uso en este fic, aún no está terminada para leer en online (Wattpad, Mizukifans) Cuando llegue la parte que habla acerca de las cartas robadas te lo haré saber, no sé si aparece eso en el diario.

En la versión del manga en español, efectivamente hay señales de que la relación de Candy y Albert es muy cercana. Las cartas traducidas entre ellos dos en CCFS, sí tienen un cierto tinte de romance, ella parece desesperada por ver a Albert que está de viaje, dice que es una hechicera que lo atraerá para que pase más tiempo con ella, y él le responde "querida bella hechicera" y le pide no llamarle príncipe pues se siente extraño, sino "Bert". Ella grita mil veces fuertemente su nombre… en fin, hay ciertos detalles en la traducción al español de CCFS que no estoy segura de qué tanto será que se apegue a lo que Mizuki quiso expresar, me parece que es para darle esperanza a las Albert fans pues efectivamente, me parece absurdo que ella le hiciera guardar un diario en el que dice que ama a Terry más que a nadie, y a mí me parece que vivir en la tierra de Shakespeare, las obras que hay en el hogar de ella y Anohito, y el que él no quiera separarse de ella, son 100% Terry (Candy nunca viviría en un lugar que le recordara a Terry si no estuviera con él, a Albert jamás le interesó Shakespeare ni Stratford-upon Avon y era un ser sin apegos). Querida Phambe, es un deleite para mí poder comunicarme contigo, nunca aburre, si quieres escribirme por email (claua22 arroba hotmail punto com) para estar en mayor contacto, no sólo semanalmente por aquí, sería genial pues debido a que tu cuenta de Fanfiction no tiene registro, es decir, eres un guest, no tienes private message (PM), no permite escribirte directamente y me encantaría. Besos!

.

Hoy las musas inspiradoras me terminaron de dictar antes de que terminara el sábado, así que las leo en la semana y sabrán de mí, el próximo domingo.

¡Hermosos sueños, en los que nos visite Terry, a todas las lectoras!

ClauT


	28. Chapter 28

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo proviene del manga y CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 13 de wattpad, con algunas adecuaciones para seguir la lógica de esta historia y algunos agregados, sobre todo en los pensamientos de los personajes.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 27.**

 **Cómo reparar un corazón herido.**

Desde la barca, Eliza vio a Candy y a Terry juntos.

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?! …" diciendo esto, se levantó bruscamente.

\- "¡Eliza! ¡Harás que nos volteemos! ¡Deja de agitarte!" dijo Neal asustado.

\- "¡Volvamos a la orilla! ¡Ahora!" dijo sacudiendo al debilucho de su hermano.

\- "¡Eliza cálmate! ¡Acabaremos en el agua, y yo no sé nadar!" gritó Neal en pánico

¡Y dicho y hecho!

Eliza perdió el equilibrio y con un grito cayó al agua provocando que la pequeña barca se volteara, con lo cual Neal acabó también en el lago.

\- "¡Socorro!" gritaron ambos.

\- "¡Está… está congelada! ¡Ayúdenos! ¡Rápido!" aun jadeando en medio del lago, Eliza no dejaba de dar órdenes.

\- "¡Hey, Archie! ¿qué le ha sucedido a Eliza?" gritó Stear a su hermano desde su barca, a unos metros de él.

\- "No lo sé, Stear ¿qué hacemos?" respondió Archie sin mostrar gran interés.

\- "No me parece que ella esté en grandes dificultades, flota como un tapón de corcho…" observó Stear.

\- "¡Vaya! esos rizos… son tan estirados como ella, mira, ¡ni siquiera se ha despeinado!" rió Archie.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por algunos segundos.

\- "Neal, ayúdala tú ¿no?" exclamó fastidiado Archie.

\- "Archie, Neal no sabe nadar…" respondió Stear.

Stear acercó su barca a la de Archie y comenzaron a charlar, bajo la mirada asustada de Patty y Annie.

\- "¿Hace tanto calor que Eliza quiso darse un baño?" preguntó Stear.

\- "¡Hey, Eliza! ¿se siente bien estar en remojo?" dijo burlonamente Archie.

Agitando sus manos, Eliza aparecía y desaparecía bajo la superficie.

De pronto, todos escucharon un ruido. Desde el montículo donde estaba con Candy, Terry se había lanzado al agua zambulléndose.

Nadando con vigorosas brazadas, alcanzó a Eliza en medio de una sorpresa general.

Neal había logrado volver a su barca y comenzaba a subirse a ella cuando Terry lo alcanzó con Eliza colgada de su cuello como una garrapata.

\- "Eliza ¡Si me agarras tan fuerte, nos hundiremos los dos! Y tú ¡Muévete!" diciendo esto aventó a Neal dentro de la barca, ayudó a subir a Eliza y él mismo abordó, empezando a remar a gran velocidad hacia la orilla.

Hasta ese momento fue que los hermanos Cornwell reaccionaron y lo imitaron dirigiéndose también hacia allá.

Eliza permaneció tumbada, fingiendo que había perdido la conciencia para ser levantada en brazos por Terry, que la depositó en tierra firme. Ella sonrió para sí misma y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apoyándose cual damisela en desgracia sobre Terry, con sus brazos alrededor de él.

Archie y Stear rápidamente bajaron de los botes, ayudando a las chicas a hacer lo mismo y se acercaron a ella un poco asustados. No se imaginaron el revuelo que este accidente causaría.

También Candy se acercó rápidamente, había corrido desde lo alto de la colina.

\- "¡Vaya campeones están hechos ustedes dos! ¿es posible que ninguno sepa nadar?" gruñó molesto Terry.

\- "¡Sé nadar mejor que tú, pero estaba seguro de que Eliza se las arreglaría sola!" respondió Archie hostilmente.

\- "¿Acaso son idiotas? ¡Puede que sea verano, pero el agua de este lago está helada! ¡¿Y si le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón?! ¿Lo han pensado?" los reprendió Terry.

\- "¡Lo sentimos! … Nos dejamos llevar un poco… ¿Eliza, estás bien?" preguntó Stear apenado.

Ella abrió débilmente los ojos.

\- "No, no estoy bien… Terrence…" Eliza lo llamó con voz débil, ignorando a Stear. – "Tú… has arriesgado la vida para salvarme… Llévame a mi casa, no puedo caminar…"

\- "Si puedes decir todas esas cosas, yo diría que no hay nada de qué preocuparse" respondió secamente Terry, quitándose sus tentáculos de encima y alejándose de ella con la clara intención de irse.

\- "¡Terry, te resfriarás! Será mejor que te cambies rápido la ropa mojada" intervino Candy preocupada.

\- "No es nada, llevo nadando en este lago desde que era pequeño" respondió Terry echándose hacia atrás el cabello mojado y devolviéndole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Las chicas, Annie y Patty se miraron anonadadas, Terrence Grandchester, el delincuente del Colegio, el hostil sujeto que no hablaba con nadie, se dirigía con familiaridad a Candy y encima de todo ¡¿Le sonreía?!

Y qué decir de Candy que no lo perdía de vista un minuto y se mostraba preocupada porque se resfriara.

¿Sería posible que ellos dos…?

Annie abrió enormemente sus ojos atando los cabos sueltos.

Patty, no se veía tan sorprendida. Después de todo, ahora corroboraba sus sospechas. T.G., las letras que Candy dibujaba como autómata en la ventana, eran las iniciales de _Terrence Grandchester_ , tal y como lo pensaba.

Notando la sorpresa de Annie, Patty movió su cabeza negativamente y puso convenientemente uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, como pidiéndole ser discreta. Annie tapó con su mano la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro; su amiga - su hermana por elección - parecía estar volviendo a sentir _algo_ por otra persona desde que Anthony murió… Y a decir verdad, casi podía asegurar que era correspondida ¡Terrence jamás le sonreía a nadie! … al menos no, sin sarcasmo.

\- "¡Ven a nuestra casa, _Terry_!" casi gritó Eliza imitando el mote que había usado Candy y enfatizándolo. – "Podrás quitarte las ropas mojadas y usar algunas de Neal, te quedarán un poco cortas, pero cualquier cosa se verá bien en ti."

\- "¡Claro Terry! En la Villa Andley habrá servidumbre que te pueda atender" dijo Candy recordando que en la Villa de Terry no habría nadie que lo cuidara. Mary, la señora Gouz, – madre de Mark – llegaría hasta el día siguiente, Terry le había dicho que, al comenzar la semana, ella iba al pueblo a comprar los víveres necesarios.

Eliza la miró con odio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Terry

\- "No es necesario" dijo él con molestia, – "Prefiero llegar a _mi_ casa y usar _mi_ propia ropa" añadió, suavizando sus gestos sólo al mirar a Candy.

\- "Entonces… ¡te acompaño!" insistió Eliza.

\- "¡Eliza!" gritaron los otros tres hombres al mismo tiempo, ese comportamiento era simplemente inaceptable en una chica de buena familia.

\- "De ninguna manera, hoy es el día libre de la servidumbre y no me considero lo suficientemente hospitalario para atender a _princesas_ como tú" dijo Terry con sarcasmo y emprendió una carrera colina arriba.

Eliza elevó la mirada y siguió observando encantada la imagen de su espalda alejarse.

\- "¡Bah! ¡Qué ínfulas de ese tipo!" refunfuñó Neal.

\- "¡El arrogante de siempre! … Es sorprendente los aires que se da." Respondió Archie.

Al escucharlos Eliza volvió en sí, siendo la misma desagradable de siempre, y los fulminó con la mirada.

\- "¡Neal! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Ve rápido a decirle a los sirvientes que preparen toallas y mantas!"

Neal se sobresaltó y se marchó corriendo.

\- "¡Y ustedes! ¡Hubieran sido capaces de dejarme ahogar! ¿No es así? ¡¿Cómo han podido?! ¡Archie, Stear! ¡Ayúdenme a levantarme, ya mismo! ¡Annie, tú tráeme los zapatos! ¡Patty, la bolsa!" dijo gritándoles histéricamente, mientras volteaba a ver a Candy con furia.

\- "¡Tú más vale que te quedes! ¡La Tía Elroy no te soporta! … Y si alguien me contradice ¡Le contaré a la Tía Abuela y a las monjas, que ninguno de ustedes me ayudó!"

\- "Acompañémosla y así dejará de decir tonterías" opinó Stear.

\- "Pero ¿qué hay de Candy?" murmuró Archie.

Sostenida por Archie y Stear, Eliza se levantó. Annie y Patty miraron a Candy avergonzadas pero muy extrañamente ¿sonrientes? Candy las miró confundida rascándose la cabeza.

\- "Lo sentimos Candy…" dijo Patty.

\- "Volveremos pronto" dijo Annie.

Candy les devolvió una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlas, aunque no se veían realmente afectadas, más tarde tendría que preguntarles qué se traían entre manos.

\- "No se preocupen, tomaré una siesta mientras vuelven" Y con esto Candy echó a andar hacia la pequeña colina.

Cuando se encontró a solas respiró profundamente y colocando los brazos tras su cabeza, pensó:

 _Eliza realmente tiene una gran energía… no creo que haya sufrido daños al corazón. Seguro que ni siquiera atrapará un resfriado… En la Villa Andley estarán los sirvientes, la Tía y la Señora Leagan. Pobres de Archie y Stear, seguro los reprenderán con dureza._

 _Menos mal que no estoy obligada a ir con ellos…_

Candy se sintió aliviada y pensó en la bella imagen de Terry nadando en el lago.

Iba a echarse sobre la hierba en la que antes estuvo sentada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry había dejado caer el libro que llevaba la última vez que se vieron ahí, aquél de las obras de Shakespeare. No había notado que lo traía de nuevo consigo, pero no le extrañaba.

Acariciando la suave edición, elegantemente empastada, recordó cómo, a pesar de no mostrar simpatía alguna por Eliza, no dudó en ayudarla.

 _Eres realmente una buena persona, Terry…_

Candy estaba emocionada por la reacción de Terry, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera, independientemente de quién hubiera estado en peligro.

Sin darse cuenta, apretó el libro contra su pecho.

\- "¡Ahora tengo un pretexto para ir a encontrarle!" sonrió ella.

Aún tenía tiempo libre antes de la cena.

 _Se fue todo empapado ¡pobre!_ – "¡Se lo llevaré de vuelta ahora mismo!" dijo llena de vida nuevamente y empezó a correr en dirección a la Villa de Terry.

 _A propósito ¿cómo habrá acabado lo de Eleanor Baker?_

 _Con tanta cosa he olvidado preguntarle a Terry si estaba bien._

Candy había encontrado un espacio por el cuál acortar el camino hacia la entrada, atravesando los arbustos y agachada casi sobre el suelo. Se disponía a levantarse cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe de una puerta azotándose.

 _¡¿Pero qué…?!_

\- "¿Quién te dijo que me esperaras aquí? … ¡Te dije que te fueras! …" Terry aún empapado parecía haber salido por la puerta cerrándola con demasiada fuerza, se veía realmente enojado. – "¡No quiero verte más! ¡¿Cómo tengo que explicártelo?!"

La rubia mujer, la _señora_ Baker seguía frente a él a pesar de los gritos. Ella lloraba…

\- "Terrence, por favor, escúchame… ¡Terry!"

\- "No te conozco ¡vete!" respondió él girando su rostro hacia donde estaba Candy. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los apretaba fuertemente, quería impedir que más lágrimas salieran de ellos.

Terry… ¡Terry estaba llorando! … como esa noche en el barco.

\- "Trata de comprenderme, yo no podía hacer otra cosa…" decía la actriz sollozando.

\- "Y yo que fui exprofeso a América para estar contigo ¡Y tú, me rechazaste!" dijo Terry limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su húmeda camisa. – "América en invierno… ¡qué viaje! … pero tú fuiste aún más fría que el invierno. Me he arrepentido tanto de ese encuentro, desde ese día."

\- "¡Eso estuvo mal Terry, no sabes cuánto lo siento! Por eso estoy aquí ahora… para explicarte si es que quieres escucharme."

\- "No quiero escucharte ¡No hay nada más qué decir!"

\- "¡Terry, espera!" dijo Eleanor tomando a Terry por el brazo.

Error… grave error.

\- "Déjame en paz… ¿por qué me atormentas? …" dijo soltándose bruscamente de su agarre.

\- "¡Hiciste mal en venir! ¡Regresa a América! ¡Vete!" el sufrimiento de Terry casi podía sentirse en el ambiente. – "Tú… ¡Tú ya no eres mi madre!"

\- "¡BASTA!" gritó Candy, con los ojos también llenos de lágrimas. Lágrimas por el dolor de Terry y por el dolor de… una madre. No pudo soportarlo más.

\- "¡Ya basta, Terry! Trata de calmarte y… di la verdad…"

 _Candy… está aquí… ella, está llorando,_ pensó Terry completamente paralizado, ver su pecoso rostro lleno de lágrimas le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

\- "Terry ¡tú amas a tu madre, aunque no lo quieras admitir! No debes tratarla así ¡No debes decirle cosas tan crueles!" sollozó ella.

Candy logró decir esa frase de corrido, pero no sabía si podría resistir más sin echarse a llorar aún con más intensidad, desesperadamente, con ese llanto que impide formar palabras y que se acompaña por un hueco en el pecho que no permite parar hasta no tener más lágrimas que derramar.

Terry y su madre no atinaban a hacer nada, no hablaban, no se miraban. Ambos tenían clavados sus ojos en Candy, no podían dejar de verla, como si con ello pudieran sostener a esa pequeña chica que agarraba fuertemente un libro entre sus manos y temblaba visiblemente por el llanto.

\- "Basta con ver este libro…" Candy miró fijamente el objeto entre sus manos.

\- "Eso es…" dijo Eleanor sorprendida al reconocer esa edición.

\- "Terry gusta de las piezas de teatro, verlo recitar piezas de Shakespeare es deslumbrante; diga lo que diga, tiene su misma sangre señora…" siguió Candy.

\- "Yo… yo no tengo padre ni madre… no me sentía sola porque tuve buenas maestras y buenas amigas… pero ellas no son lo mismo que tener una madre ¡Yo quiero tener una madre, quiero tener una mamá sea quien sea!" dijo Candy tallándose los ojos y hablando para sí misma. – "¡No sabes lo que daría yo por tener una madre que viniera a buscarme…!" agregó mirando a Terry con los ojos más tristes que él hubiese visto jamás.

\- "Perdóname… sólo vine a traerte el libro" Candy parecía haber vuelto en sí después de haberles abierto su corazón a ambos. – "¡Terry, haz las paces con ella, te lo ruego!" dijo Candy con sus últimas fuerzas y luego, dejando caer el libro, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

\- "¡CANDY!" gritó Terry, queriendo correr tras ella. Aun escuchando su ruego dentro de la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Terry realmente miró a Eleanor, también sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

.

 _Recuerdo que yo era muy pequeño en ese entonces… recuerdo haber visto ya una vez, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, esos ojos de ese mismo color… cuando me arrancaron de sus brazos en el puerto…_

 _Jamás olvidaré esa mirada…._

 _Aquella era mi madre, mi verdadera madre, la única._

.

\- "Este libro…" dijo Terry tomando el ejemplar que yacía en el suelo. – "Cada vez que una frase me gustaba y quería subrayarla, ya lo habías hecho tú."

\- "Terry…"

Él no dijo nada más, se dirigió a la puerta y con una leve señal de su cabeza le indicó a la actriz que podía pasar.

Ella tendría una oportunidad para reivindicarse ante su hijo, y no la desperdiciaría.

Esa noche Terry recuperó una parte de él, casi sin necesidad de hablar, y supo que el perdón no llegaría solo, vendría a él poco a poco, con acciones. Eleanor le hizo una oferta que a él le hubiera gustado oír antes, cuando aún esa _rubia Tarzan_ no aparecía en escena.

\- "Terry, hijo ¿quién es esa chica?" preguntó Eleanor, aunque en realidad no era necesario que su primogénito le constatara que esa pequeña pecosa lo conocía bien.

\- "Ella… es Candy" respondió queriendo aparentar seriedad, pero fue inevitable que, al pronunciar su nombre, sonriera.

\- "Ya veo, es americana ¿cierto?"

\- "Lo es… y como habrás escuchado bien, ella tampoco tiene familia." Dijo Terry defensivamente.

\- "Los orígenes de una persona no importan Terry, sino lo que se es en el presente y lo que se desea ser." Dijo suavemente Eleanor, para quien los nombres y títulos familiares nunca habían significado nada más que dolor. Si el Duque hubiera compartido su opinión, su destino hubiera sido distinto. Le alegró enormemente encontrar que su hijo se parecía más a ella, en ese sentido.

\- "El corazón de esa chica es transparente, he podido ver a través de él con sólo verla una vez." Sonrió ella. – "Me daría mucho gusto que ambos me visitaran _cuando_ _vayan_ a América."

Terry la miró sorprendido, ¿" _cuando vayan",_ había dicho ella?

\- "Bien, mientras tanto dale mis saludos y dile de mi parte, que espero que las cosas estén más tranquilas y se arreglen para ella."

Terry, de alguna manera se había resignado a la vida que le esperaba bajo la sombra del Duque, sin embargo, una ilusión comenzó a formarse dentro de él. Quizás, al terminar el Colegio, podrían ambos volver a América… juntos.

* * *

Notas:

Este capítulo es una mezcla del anime capítulo 44: Lazos de sangre, del manga, y CCFS volumen 2 capítulo 12 y 13.

Todo lo extra que lean y que digan ¿y eso cuándo lo dijo? Probablemente se lo he agregado yo. Hubiera sido muy complicado señalar qué pertenece a cada fuente, así que es un mix. He agregado la reacción de Patty y Annie al ver a nuestra pareja favorita interactuando pues en el siguiente episodio ellas ya saben que algo sucede entre ellos y pues en algún momento tienen que haberse dado cuenta ¿no creen? Y pues la breve charla entre Terry y su madre igual ha sido de mi imaginación pues en la historia original sólo hablan un poco y ella le hace la invitación para ir a América. Siempre me pareció que Eleanor le tomó un gran cariño a Candy, no sólo por ayudarle a acercarse a Terry, sino también, por darse cuenta lo importante que era ella para Terry, y he querido plasmar aquí el comienzo de esa relación.

* * *

Agradecimientos:

Skarllet northman y Eli2, mil gracias por su comentario, yo encantada con que me sigan en esta historia.

Lucero Santoskoy ¿Qué será más fácil encontrar? ¿Inglés con voz sexy, profunda, desarmadora de Mr. Turnes ooooo un argentino que le guste Shakespeare y que sea tipo caballero inglés? Hmmmmmmm tengo que pensarlo, pero por el dinero a mí me sale igual de caro jajajaja de aquí a Europa o a Buenos Aires es casi lo mismo.

Me alegra mucho que puedas imaginar a Terry diciendo esos diálogos locos que surgen en mi cabeza, he querido hacer todo muy inocente, no tan erótico como en otros fics para darle un sello distinto, que nos dejé más un sabor del primer amor en el que una siente mariposas en el estómago la primera vez que te toma de la mano y confías en que estando con esa persona, el mundo es más alegre, más vivo (tal y como Candy dice más adelante). Trato de ir dosificando el amor físico para que esto sea una experiencia distinta, parecida a cómo era, ya hace algunos ayeres, enamorarse sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando alguien te toma de la mano, te acomoda el cabello o te dice que buscará mil formas para abrazar a una chica como tú…, sin que se haga aburrido por ello. Espero lograrlo…

Issa Qué lindo tu review. Me alegra mucho leer todo lo que me dejan. Publico por lo general los domingos, aunque a veces me inspiro y consigo un tiempo para hacerlo los sábados por la noche ¡Bienvenida a esta historia! Espero que te siga gustando.

Eli qué bueno que me aclaras que eran tuyos ambos reviews, ya vi que efectiavmente por ahí anda Eli2 a quien ya saludé al inicio. A mí también me encanta esta parte de la historia, amo toda la fase escolar de C&T, esa ilusión, esa inocencia, el no saber cómo acercarte al chico o la chica que te gusta y el estar atento (a) a todas sus reacciones para ver si cachas alguna señal de que siente lo mismo que tú… Ahhhhhhh es una época maravillosa, sin poses, con menos miedos y defensas que se hace uno de adulto, por eso decidí escribir sobre ello. No desesperen, ya viene el beso, pero lo haré de emoción jejejeje. Por lo menos Candy ya no parece que lo va a cachetear 😊

Blanca G Jajajaja sí, ese Terry tiene su carácter, es muy temperamental como buen artista así que a veces está de buenas y se pone de malas por ideas raras que le pasan por la cabeza. Vendrán algunos besos más, lo prometo, siempre conservando el toque más inocentón y menos erótico que es mi intención, al menos en este fic.

Aurora Sí, a mí el personaje de Stear me encanta, siempre tan atinado y prudente. Y Terry, bueno con todo y su genio es un buen chico, encantador y maravilloso, pero es como el mar, de pronto se vuelve medio tormentoso. Y Eliza, ay Eliza… es la garrapata de todas las historias, pero como he dicho, cada una de ellas necesita una villana, y gracias a ello, estos chicos rebeldes se unirán más.

Guest ¡Esa Eliza ya se le hubiera aventado a Terry desde que lo vio! Lo bueno es que Terry jamás le hizo mucho caso (salvo en el baile de mayo para dar celos a Candy). Es parte de la historia que estos chicos vayan uniéndose poco a poco, más por la complicidad que por la parte sexual, coincido contigo de que en otras épocas sería distinto.

Nally Graham jajajaja ni modo aquí viene Eliza,la villana, pero verás cómo ayuda a que estos dos se unan más (aunque ella intente lo contrario)

Elisa Lucia V 2016 me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también le agradecí a estas musas que a veces se lucen con el romance :)

Anjiluz espero haber pintado una Candy menos vulnerable y dejada. Lo de los rizos tiesos lo leí por ahí y me pareció muy real ¡Ni con el agua se deshacen!

Pati Me pasa igual, para mí Terry es menos verbal, más impulsivo y expresivo de otras maneras, no me lo imagino declarando su amor, sino con esa frases cortas o sutiles,lleno de miradas y pequeños toques físicos... Ahhhh, me encanta la verdad.

Guest Mil gracias a ti por leer y por tu comentario, me encanta leer todo lo que me dejan en este foro virtual.

Stormaw El fic que te decía es de Adrinag1 se llama Tan sólo una oportunidad es archiefic asi que sólo va para mentes abiertas a finales alternativos, como tú. Yo también creo que Candy es una super ganona, que agasajo de galanes, de todo tipo y gusto. Ya vendrá el besito jajaja este fue el previo, u es que pobre Terry, ya no quiere mas cachetadas...

Phambe A mí también me gusta mucho el Alfabeto de Papirous, tiene una serie de escenas maravillosas de mi época favorita que es el colegio (menos drama y más romance); esta misma autora reconoce que Ponys Hill es una creación basada en el drama, con sus sorpresas y enredos. Estoy colaborando en su traducción al español, me gusta la trama con dramas y sorpresas. También la historia de AlexaPQ quédate conmigo, son de mis favoritas. Respecto a creer a Candy una santa, te diré que no es mi caso, me parece que quien la considera así lo hace solo tomando en cuenta una parte de la historia y no su totalidad, si solo se ve su renuncia a Terry, o su afán por ayudar a los demás parecería que es una santa. Yo jamás la he considerado ni excesivamente buena ni tonta. Es valiente, desobediente delos roles (comportarse como muchacito) y las reglas sociales, amo que a pesar de saberse en desventaja económica o de clase social, se considera igualmente valiosa, se relaciona con chicos ricos sin problema y es una chica feliz con lo que tiene. Es un carácter mas complejo, que siente soledad, arrepentimiento, coraje pero que domina (a veces) éstos sentimientos para demostrar lo mejor de sí. Los personajes secundarios son interesantes pero hay poca información acerca de ellos, Archie es el apasionado emocional preocupado por su apariencia pero buen chico con un corazón grande, y Stear es el equilibrado, maduro pero soñador, con emociones menos intensas pero que no niega que las siente... Annie creo que es poco simpática para muchos, especialmente por su similitud con Susana (chicas débiles, que con sus desventuras fuerzan a otros a estar con ellas), es normal que nos simpatice la chica valiente que sale adelante con coraje aunque sus valores y su renuncia nos sea extraña de entender (Candy) en vez de esas dos damiselas en desgracia.  
Y Terry que hay una discusión en varios foros acerca de si habrá tenido experiencias sexuales anteriores. Sabemos que mas que Candy, es obvio. Con ella vamos creciendo desde una infancia hasta el descubrimiento de la ilusión y después el amor adolescente, es una lástima que no haya mas información de la vida de Candy y de sus pensamientos tras el Colegio y el final del anime.  
Sobre el final de está historia mi querida amiga, aun lo estoy pensando. Hay varios caminos, una hoja en su diario, un one shot de su vida actual junto al hombre que ama, una escena que inspire el pasado, no lo sé. Me inclinaba por narrar su vida actual y hacer una breve semblanza de lo que sucedió desde que salen del Colegio. ¿Tú qué piensas?  
Será genial podernos comunicar, aunque tengamos que usar google translator. Conozco un poco de francés y entiendo un poco pero no suficiente para escribirlo.

Ale Soria justo estaba intentando terminar de agradecer sus comentarios y subir la historia cuando te leí. Trato de actualizar el fin de semana, hoy me confié y estoy actualizando con mi teléfono móvil ¡Y es han pesadilla! Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Gracias por tu interés, me encanta saber que esperas la actualización 😊

y a todas, mil gracias, viene el precio de la fiesta blanca así que no se la pierdan. Buen inicio de semana a todas las lectoras.


	29. Chapter 29

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo proviene del manga y CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 13 de wattpad, con algunas adecuaciones para seguir la lógica de esta historia y algunos agregados, sobre todo en los pensamientos de los personajes.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 28.**

 **Fiesta blanca para dos.**

Los días de verano, dulces y perfumados, pasan lentamente uno tras otro cambiando de color en cada momento; por la mañana se envuelven de color verde y de luz, por la tarde se tiñen de lluvia y de gris, y la puesta del sol se cubre con una niebla blanca.

Tal vez, también deseosas de relajarse, las monjas de la escuela de verano dejaron muchos momentos de libertad a las chicas, lo que permitía a Candy, Annie y Patty encontrarse casi todos los días con Stear y Archie.

Había momentos en que a Candy le parecía estar de regreso en Lakewood, sin embargo, Anthony no estaba ahí con ellos, y en cambio ahora estaban las alegres risas de Annie y Patty. Además ella ya no sentía más aquella tristeza que la ahogaba hasta que casi no podía respirar.

\- "¿Qué estarán haciendo Terry y su madre…? Tal vez debí haberme callado, desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a Terry; pero no he podido dejar de intervenir… Tal vez ahora estará enojado conmigo…"

Pero a pesar de todo Candy sabía que no habría podido callar, lo que sea que hubiese sucedido entre ellos, Eleanor Baker y Terrence eran madre e hijo, ¡ella había venido hasta a Escocia para encontrarse con él!

\- "Debe haberlo hecho… porque ama mucho a su hijo."

Junto a la ventana, Candy suspiró.

\- "¿Te pasa algo Candy?"

\- "¿Eh? … No Annie, no me pasa nada."

\- "Hace días que te vemos desanimada, no soy la única que lo ha notado; desde el accidente de Eliza te he visto un poco deprimida y te has ido a la cama temprano ¿Hemos hecho algo que te moleste Candy?"

\- "Nada de eso Annie, no digas tonterías, todo está bien."

Pero Candy sabía que era evidente su desánimo, desde el día que se topó con Eleanor y Terry, se había sumido en una enorme nostalgia. Una cosa era saberse huérfana, y otra cosa completamente diferente era escuchárselo decir en voz alta… frente a una madre y su hijo. Ella, acostumbrada a guardar su pesar muy dentro del corazón, había revelado una de sus grandes tristezas. La había sentido cuando el Sr. Stevenson adoptó a Tom, cuando la familia Britter se llevó a Annie y después, innumerables veces que tuvo que decir adiós, convirtiéndose en la chica de mayor edad en el Hogar de Pony. Había deseado tanto tener una mamá y un papá, y en vez de eso se había topado con los Leagan, y después con un tutor que ni siquiera conocía.

No era una queja. Candy se sentía increíblemente afortunada por, finalmente, haber tenido la oportunidad de cambiar su vida. Estaba en un colegio en Londres, rodeada del cariño de Archie y Stear; de Annie y Patty, y de… Bueno, se había encontrado con Terry. Si ella se hubiera quedado en América, jamás lo hubiera conocido y seguiría temiendo a los caballos.

¿Qué sentía por Terry?

Y él… ¿sentiría algo por ella?

Todo había sido muy confuso.

\- "¿Candy, me escuchaste? … De nuevo estás metida en tus pensamientos, ¿lo ves?"

\- "No me hagas caso, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta soñar despierta. Mejor cuéntame qué harás con Archie más tarde."

Annie se sonrojó y sonrió disimuladamente.

\- "Bueno, quizás volvamos a pasear por el lago…"

\- "¡Vaya! No había notado lo tostada que estás por el sol, ¡te ves radiante Annie!"

\- "¿Y tú Candy? ¿Qué harás más tarde? Podríamos dar una vuelta por la "pequeña colina" y charlar un poco… a menos de que ya tengas planes… con alguien más."

\- "No, no tengo planes… con nadie." Dijo Candy bajando la mirada.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre las dos amigas.

\- "Annie…"

\- "¿Sí, Candy?"

\- "¿Cómo… cómo se siente estar enamorada?"

\- "¡¿Cómo dices?!"

\- "Sí… ¿cómo sabes que quieres a Archie?"

\- "¡Cielos! … bueno, pues yo lo sé dentro de mi corazón."

\- "Sí, pero ¿cómo es que lo… sientes? Yo… no estoy muy segura de cómo es que se siente."

\- "Candy… ¿qué sentías por Anthony?"

\- "Yo quise mucho a Anthony, me sentía bien estando con él…"

 _Una vez le dije que me gustaba._ Recordó ella.

\- "Bueno, pues entonces debe ser muy parecido a lo que yo siento por Archie."

\- "Sí… quizás." Dijo Candy algo decepcionada por no obtener la respuesta clara que esperaba, notándolo, Annie clavó la mirada en el suelo y comenzó a hablar como si lo hiciera consigo misma.

\- "… Cuando Archie me mira yo me siento feliz, sobre todo cuando me mira profundamente, aunque él no diga nada. En aquellas raras y pocas ocasiones en que me ha tomado de la mano, siento que el mundo tiene sentido. Mi corazón late de sólo verlo a la lejanía y cuando se acerca, inevitablemente siempre sonrío. Soy feliz por saber que existe, y me hace aún más feliz estar cerca de él."

\- "Annie… tú en verdad lo amas."

Annie asintió.

\- "El amor no es una repetición de lo que antes sentiste, no tiene comparación. Cada acto de amor es un ciclo en sí mismo, una circunferencia cerrada en su propio ritual. Es… cómo podría explicarte… un puñado de vida (*)."

\- "¡Nunca te había escuchado hablar así, Annie! Me alegro por ti."

\- "No sé si he podido responder a tu pregunta Candy ¿por qué quieres saber esto?"

\- "Yo…no, por nada Annie."

\- "Candy… Todos necesitamos alguna vez un cómplice, alguien que nos ayude a usar el corazón (*) ¿sabes?" y diciendo esto, Annie le guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía de pie. – "¿Vamos juntas a la colina?"

Candy sonrió aceptando la invitación.

Al día siguiente Candy estaba de nuevo en el balcón mirando hacia la Villa de Terry, la plática con Annie la había calmado un poco. Aún se preguntaba qué es lo que habría pasado con él y su madre.

\- "¡Candy! ¿Aún no te has cambiado?" Era Patty quien la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

\- "Apúrate o llegaremos tarde." Entró Annie radiantemente vestida de blanco.

\- "Cambiarme…"

\- "¿Lo olvidaste? Fue el día en que Eliza "casi" se ahoga. Te lo dije al regresar, ella obtuvo el permiso de la Tía Elroy para hacer una _fiesta blanca._ "

\- "¡Ah, es cierto! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?" respondió Candy apenada. – "Pero yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir y además, no estoy invitada."

\- "Alistear dijo que podías venir."

\- "Es cierto Candy, además eres parte de la familia Andley." Completó Annie.

\- "No es grave, no me gustan las fiestas donde todo es blanco. Y no podría usar un vestido blanco por miedo a ensuciarlo. En cambio, ustedes se ven fantásticas."

Ambas chicas se miraron confusas.

\- "Un vestido blanco, zapatos blancos, sombrilla blanca… Un mantel blanco, servilletas blancas, flores blancas… ¡Qué pesadilla!" dijo Candy con fastidio.

\- "No se preocupen por mí y vayan a divertirse ¡Y no ensucien sus vestidos!" dijo Candy mientras las empujaba rumbo a la puerta de salida.

\- "¡Candy!" gritaron a coro las dos chicas entre empujones.

\- "¡Espera! ¿sabes, Candy? Irá Terry." Dijo Patty jugándose su última carta para lograr convencer a Candy.

\- "¡¿Terry?! Mmm, no creo, estoy segura que a Terry no le gustan las fiestas… ¿Dijo que iría?"

\- "Supongo, estas fiestas siempre exigen confirmación de asistencia, sobre todo si se han hecho en tu honor. Eliza insiste en que salvó su vida."

\- "Siendo así, no me importa ¡Que vaya si lo desea!" Respondió Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "Bien Candy, me parece que regresaremos antes de la cena." Dijo Patty resignada.

\- "Te veremos después." Añadió Annie que la conocía bien y sabía que no lograrían convencerla.

\- "¡Qué ideas tiene esa Eliza! ¿Hará que la Tía Elroy también se vista de blanco?"

Imaginando a la tía Candy comenzó a reír sin parar, se vería realmente graciosa.

Aquella tarde, aprovechando las horas de libertad y que las monjas habían salido, ella se lanzó por la ventana para alcanzar una rama del árbol. Sus tareas estaban terminadas, así que podía irse sin preocupación. Por lo general, no saltaba desde su ventana, pero ese día sabiendo que nadie la observaba trepó hasta la cima.

\- "Este bosque parece no tener fin… Hay muchas ramas pequeñas ¡veamos hasta donde logro trepar!"

Cuanto más subía, las hojas parecían más frescas y alegres. Elevando su cara se dio cuenta de que el color del cielo comenzaba a presagiar que el otoño se acercaba. Las nubes blancas se movían y parecían estar tan cerca, que las podría tomar con la mano.

\- "Las nubes parecen estar hechas de malvavisco… Me preguntó si en este momento los otros están comiendo resignadamente dulces blancos…"

Con aquel pensamiento Candy sonrió. Se sentía afortunada de no haber sido invitada. El sólo imaginar una fiesta en donde todo, desde los manteles hasta el ajuar de los invitados debía ser blanco y permanecer inmaculado, le quitaba el aliento. Quién sabe por qué se le había metido a Eliza semejante idea.

\- "No es malo estar a solas de vez en cuando ¡Vamos! Hace un buen tiempo que no salto de rama en rama." Diciendo esto se lanzó hacia una de ellas que crecía cerca, balanceándose como un péndulo saltó hacia el árbol más cercano. Todo iba bien, no había perdido su habilidad.

\- "¡No está nada mal! ¡Estoy en excelente forma!" decía mientras se lanzaba hacia una rama más alta que desafortunadamente no logró tomar con fuerza.

\- "¡Ahhhh!" parecía que Candy caería al suelo sin remedio, sin embargo, sus reflejos la salvaron esta vez, logrando asirse de una larga y delgada rama que sobresalía de las demás.

\- "¡Ajá! Ser una dama me ha hecho perder la costumbre, pero aún soy una campeona."

 _Aunque no es de extrañar si viendo esto "alguien" me llama mona…_

Trepando nuevamente sonrió, llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de no comportarse como Tarzan sino como una verdadera señorita… Pero para ella era algo irrenunciable, esos árboles parecían haber sido creados a propósito para saltar de rama en rama. Quizás podría llegar a la Villa Andley y disfrutar del espectáculo desde arriba.

Reflexionando sobre qué hacer, se lanzó hacia la siguiente rama.

Algunos crujidos se escucharon… acompañados de un estruendo y la sensación de caída ¡La rama que había agarrado se había quebrado y se precipitaba hacia la tierra!

Ella estaba acostumbrada a las caídas, con tanta práctica sabía cómo hacerse el menor daño posible al estrellarse en el césped.

\- "¡Auch!" dijo frotándose la espalda y levantándose lentamente. – "Ufff creo que la rama ha sido demasiado delgada para mí." Exclamó mientras se sacudía.

Un rumor de cascos y un resoplido se escuchó detrás de ella, al voltear y elevar la mirada, notó a un jinete enfundado de pies a cabeza en blanco.

\- "¡Aterrador! ¡Una mona que cae del cielo!" dijo Terry deteniendo a la hermosa Teodora y mirándola divertido.

\- "No sabía que hubiera esta especie en el bosque ¡Es la primera vez que veo por aquí una mona salvaje!"

\- "¡Iiik! ¡Iiiiikkk!" Chilló Candy, arrugando la nariz e imitando a un mono para ocultar su propia vergüenza.

A Terry le dio un ataque de risa que sonó clara y alegre para Candy, era maravilloso oírle reír sinceramente.

Envuelto en su traje blanco, montando su caballo del mismo color y con esa brillante sonrisa, Terry parecía un verdadero deslumbrante caballero.

\- "¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No irás a esa estupidez de _fiesta blanca_ o como diablos se llame?" le preguntó Terry aún riéndose mientras desmontaba.

\- "¡Yo! ¡Por supuesto que no! No estoy invitada, obviamente" respondió Candy con orgullo.

\- "Bueno… entonces tampoco iré yo."

\- "¿Cómo dices? ¿En serio, Terry?"

\- "¿Por qué pareces tan contenta, eh?" le dijo dándole un simpático toque sobre la frente.

Candy no respondió,le mostró la lengua juguetonamente y se sonrojó.

\- "Me parece evidente ¿no lo crees? Estaba pensando en ir allí sólo porque creía que estarías tú." Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Notando su nerviosismo agregó. – "¿Lo ves, _Pecas_? ¿Has notado cómo he sido sincero?" le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con picardía.

Candy asintió repetidamente.

\- "Bueno, entonces está decidido." Dijo montando de un salto y desde arriba le tendió una mano.

\- "Pero…"

\- "¿Quieres venir a mi Villa? Ahora puedes tratar de toparte con el espíritu de un caballero." Dijo Terry con la esperanza de continuar el juego en el que siempre acababa con la chica en sus brazos.

Candy, entendiendo la intención de su comentario, le sonrió feliz aferrándose a su mano y saltando a la grupa del caballo.

– "Suena bien, después de todo creo que sé cómo acabará esto."

Estando nuevamente rodeada por los brazos de Terry, ella creía comprender lo que Annie sentía con la cercanía de Archie.

Mientras tanto, en la Villa de los Andley, la terraza se alegraba con las voces de los chicos que conversaban alegres; todos menos una chica que continuamente miraba la puerta.

 _¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Terry? Todos han llegado, menos él…_

En la terraza había una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, arreglada con flores del mismo color, y un banquete que incluía trufas blancas y muchos tipos de pasteles decorados con crema.

\- "¡Qué hambre, Eliza! ¿No podríamos empezar?" dijo Stear alargando su mano para alcanzar una blanca galleta.

\- "¡No!" gritó ella con una mirada llena de enojo. – "No he preparado todo esto para ustedes."

\- "Eres realmente mala Eliza" exclamó Stear con la boca llena de galleta y bigotes de color blanco.

Sonriendo, Archie lo imitó, por el contrario, Annie y Patty no se atrevían a mover un músculo deseando ser invisibles frente a Eliza.

Por su parte, sentado entre la señora Leagan y la Tía Elroy, Neal trataba de ganarse la simpatía de ambas.

Eliza comenzó a caminar nerviosa.

 _Es muy extraño ¡Debe haberle ocurrido algo!_

La fiesta blanca había sido organizada específicamente para Terry. Para agradecerle que le _salvara_ la vida, Eliza lo había invitado a una cena, pero él se negó cortésmente. Por ello, pensó en idear una ocasión muy particular con la esperanza de que aceptara al no ser el único invitado, sintiendo un menor protagonismo con la presencia de sus estúpidos primos.

Estaba segura que al verla con su vestido blanco, como el de una novia, quedaría encantado.

 _Debe haber sufrido una enfermedad repentina, de lo contrario estoy segura de que hubiera venido ¡Le concedí el honor de recibir la invitación de mis propias manos! Él la aceptó sonriendo… debió haberse sentido feliz en ese momento. Y además parece que en esa Villa no hay buenos sirvientes, no concibo que él abra su propia puerta._

Lo que no sabía Eliza es que Terry había sonreído pues hacía un par de días que merodeaba por el lago sin poder encontrarse con Candy. No se atrevía a ir directamente a las inmediaciones de la escuela de verano para evitar toparse con alguna de las monjas que sin duda haría un escándalo al encontrarlo allí.

Por la loca cabeza rizada de Eliza, pasó la idea de ir en busca de Terry, que seguramente se sentiría _halagado_ nuevamente, al notar que ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar de él en su enfermedad. Después vería la manera de obligarlo a compensar su ausencia de la fiesta blanca. Asintió con confianza para sí misma.

En ese momento la Tía Abuela miró al cielo y se levantó del sofá.

– "Eliza, el cielo se está oscureciendo e incluso está aumentando el viento. Creo que será mejor mover la fiesta al salón".

– "Desde luego Tía, nos encargaremos nosotros mismos de llevar la mesa adentro". Respondió Eliza con una bonita sonrisa, pero en cuanto la Tía y su madre estuvieron fuera de su vista, ordenó imperiosamente:

\- "¡Archie, Stear! ¡Lleven la mesa adentro! ¡Patricia, Annie! Ustedes también."

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada cuando Eliza les dio la espalda con aire altanero y se fue.

– "El motivo de tanta furia debe ser ese presuntuoso aristócrata." Comentó Archie siguiéndola con la mirada. – " _Ese_ ha aceptado la invitación ¿no? Imagino que Eliza ha organizado está increíblemente fastidiosa fiesta porque él confirmó su participación.

Desobedeciendo las órdenes, Stear se reclinó cómodamente en la silla y sumergió una cuchara dentro del pudín de arroz.

– "Y sin embargo… Yo creo que Terrence no vendrá. No cuando sepa que Candy no ha sido invitada…" Murmuró Patty en voz baja, avergonzada y de pie, sosteniendo una tetera blanca.

– "¿Qué has dicho?" Archie se detuvo con una expresión que se había tornado dura. Alarmada Annie lo observaba. – "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy con ese "noble"?"

A la distancia se escuchó un trueno.

– "Olvídalo y ayúdame a mover la mesa Archie, el cielo no presagia nada bueno para esta fiesta." Dijo Stear levantándose con una mano aún en el pudín.

Todo parecía estar conjuntándose para formar una gran tormenta.

…

\- "Parece como si estuviera a punto de estallar una tormenta." Murmuró Terry comenzando a cerrar las ventanas una por una.

El viento a través de la ventana se estaba haciendo más frío.

\- "Esta Villa es muy antigua y la mitad de las ventanas no funcionan."

Candy le ayudó a cerrarlas.

Terry giró su cabeza sonriendo a Candy. En la habitación, a oscuras, los ojos de Terry resplandecían agradablemente en la habitación.

\- "Sabes… No puedo olvidar el verano que pasé aquí… con el Duque de Grandchester y una actriz americana, cuando era niño."

Candy apartó la mirada, bajó su cabeza porque su corazón de repente se comprimió.

Terry empezó a encender las velas esparcidas por la habitación y el ambiente cobró una atmósfera de ensueño.

De repente, retumbó un trueno. Empezó a llover escuchándose como si las olas estuvieran golpeando contra las rocas. Una ráfaga de viento sopló tratando de abrir los cerrojos, haciéndolos batir y permitiendo que entrara un poco de frío y lluvia, haciendo el aire más frío.

Candy se abrazó frotándose los brazos. Terry de repente desapareció un momento y después reapareció, saliendo de un cuarto del fondo, trayendo en la mano una hermosa y fina bata.

\- "Ponte esto…" dijo y un poco avergonzado, se la colocó sobre los hombros. La bata de seda que Terry puso sobre ella de manera vacilante, tenía una suave esencia.

\- "Es la bata de mi… madre…" Terry dijo con dificultad, mirando hacia otra parte.

Candy se giró hacia él sorprendida. Sus miradas se encontraron de repente, y ambos, al mismo tiempo, se apresuraron a apartarlas con timidez.

\- "Terry… eso significa… aquel día…"

\- "Eleanor Baker me pidió que saludara a la chica pecosa, y que le dijera, que esperaba que las cosas estén tranquilas contigo en un futuro."

\- "¿De verdad?... Oh… Terry…"

Eso fue más que suficiente, no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Terry y su madre… Era seguro que Eleanor Baker tuvo una charla de corazón a corazón con su hijo, sincerándose con él.

Sintiéndose feliz, Candy agarró firmemente la bata que era muy grande para ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Terry no dijo nada más acerca de su madre y comenzó a prender el fuego de la chimenea. Debía estar habituado a hacerlo, porque la llama prendió rápido y en los ojos de Candy comenzó a brillar la calidez de las llamas.

\- "Acércate al fuego."

En otras palabras, aquella frase significaba "acércate a mí". Al pensarlo, Terry se sintió inusualmente nervioso. Candy se aproximó obedientemente a la chimenea y se sentó en la manta de piel. Después extendió sus manos hacia el fuego.

\- "Es tan cálido…" Murmuró.

Las llamas danzaban en el perfil de Candy. Terry silenciosamente continuó mirándola.

Continuará…

 **Notas:**

La mayor parte de este capítulo es de CCFS, salvo algunos pensamientos que he añadido para hacerlo más profundo y no tan telegráfico. Cuando Terry le dice que está siendo sincero al decirle a Candy que había pensado en ir a la fiesta sólo porque ella estaría es literal de CCFS, una de mis frases favoritas de Terry.

Los diálogos entre Annie y Candy los he inventado yo pues en su siguiente conversación, ya se sabe que hay algo entre C&T, en este verano me parece que Candy se convierte en una jovencita y parte de ello es descubrir el amor.

* Estas frases marcadas con asterisco son de Mario Benedetti.

 **Agradecimientos:**

De nuevo me ha ganado el tiempo, así que mis agradecimientos comentados más a fondo

para cada una vendrán en el capítulo que sigue. No quise demorarme más en postear éste que tiene una continuación romántica… Así que, espérenlo que se pone bueno.

Breve pero con mucho cariño, gracias a Wendy Alfaro (si, creo que Candy deseó mucho una familia), vialsi (así es, Candy también es muy privada en cuanto a sus sentimientos esos lo comparte con Terry también), Maruchin14 (gracias a ti), Angye (es triste esa escena en verdad), Phambe (me encantan tus comentarios, me haces pensar mucho e inspirarme, los responderé pronto a detalle), skarllet northman y Eli2 (gracias a ambas por seguir aquí), Lucero Santoskoy (ay, cada vez me dan más ganas de ir a Escocia, nada más me alborotas jajajaja), Eli (es que ver a Terry nadar debe ser… Wow), Blanca G (gracias linda, a veces me quedan más cortos los capítulos pues los voy adaptando para que no queden cortados, pero con éste de plano no hay manera), Lau (a mí también me parece una escena con mucha sensibilidad, me alegra haberla reflejado así), Aurora y Guest (gracias queridas, yo igual alucino a Eliza), Lizethr (qué linda, creo que la mejor señal es que te quedes con ganas de más), Mimie Grandchester (sé que me has acompañado todo este tiempo ), Stormaw (luego me dices que te pareció la historia de adri), Pati (jajaja creo que todas decimos eso de que le prestamos al guapo entre los guapos castaños, abrazos también para ti donde quiera que estés), Anjiluz (ahhhh por eso haré otra historia en la que sí se escapen jejeje), Eliza Lucia V 2016 (espero que las musas no se me vayan de vacaciones, porque luego les pasa).

Y a todas las que siguen esta historia, gracias.

Les envío un fuerte abrazo y les deseo una maravillosa semana.


	30. Chapter 30

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo proviene del manga y CCFS en el Volumen 2 capítulo 14 de wattpad, con algunas adecuaciones para seguir la lógica de esta historia y algunos agregados, sobre todo en los pensamientos de los personajes y en el orden pues en mi Fic no permitiría que Eliza arruine este momento.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 29.**

 **Los favores de Terry.**

El temporal de verano había estallado.

Terry estaba recargado sobre la chimenea mirando a Candy, que jugaba fascinada con la bata de su madre, y comenzó a recordar la tarde que pasó con ella.

 _También aquel día, llegada la noche, encendí el fuego._

 _Ella y yo permanecimos aquí hasta la mañana siguiente, mirando las flamas…_

 _A pesar de que hablamos poco, nos sentíamos muy próximos. Fui capaz de comprender que, en el pasado, ella quería vivir con el Duque de Grandchester… y conmigo, si tan sólo hubiese podido hacerlo. Esto era lo que ella en realidad deseaba, más que convertirse en actriz y llenarse de éxitos…_

 _Si hubiera sido por ese hombre, yo no lo hubiera sabido._

 _Y sin Candy, no habría entendido nada de esto; si el tiempo hubiera pasado un poco, yo la hubiera echado de aquí… a mi madre, que había venido exclusivamente para pasar algunas horas conmigo._

 _Y hubiera hecho algo que no sería capaz de remediar, no habría marcha atrás posible._

 _._

Candy sonreía viendo las flamas y cuando su vista se posó en Terry, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón, con toda su fuerza, llena de agradecimiento y cariño.

Hay cosas que se comunican con más fuerza, con una sola sonrisa, con una mirada, en lugar de mil palabras.

El corazón de Candy se llenó de una enorme calidez y sonrió ella también al mismo tiempo que su mente se aclaraba con un solo pensamiento.

 _Me gusta…me gusta mucho Terry… (1)_

Candy lo pensó, hasta un punto en que la intensidad era casi dolorosa.

 _Y tal vez, Terry… también gusta de mí…_

En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante. La mano de Terry se levantó casi como un impulso hacia Candy… pero su mano bajó en el camino como si él se hubiera sobresaltado de repente, volviendo en sí de un ensueño.

Candy suspiró, retirando sus ojos de él y girándolos nuevamente hacia el fuego.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Candy comenzó a hablar.

\- "Afuera llueve, y aquí tenemos fuego, como si fuera Navidad…También hay una chimenea en el Hogar de Pony. La Srita. Pony y la Hermana María siempre asan malvaviscos en ella en esa época."

\- "Tú tienes muchos relatos acerca de comida, Candy." Dijo Terry riendo. – "Si sigues pensando en comida, muy pronto ninguna rama podrá soportarte _Tarzan_."

\- "¡Terry! ¿me observabas mientras caía del árbol?" Candy lo miró sorprendida por su confesión.

\- "Digamos que te vi, pero no te miré." Le dijo mientras sus ojos adoptaban una mirada traviesa.

Candy se sonrojó recordando la anécdota a la que Terry hacía alusión, era muy claro que él sí la había visto cambiarse esa tarde en el bosque; nerviosa, ignoró el comentario y continuó hablando.

\- "Quizás tengas razón, muchos momentos felices para mí han estado rodeados de comida. Yo casi no podía esperar a que llegara la hora de las meriendas y los almuerzos… me gustaba hacer el pan, y las galletas… ¡Eran deliciosas!"

El tiempo continuaba pasando y parecía romperse la tensión que había sentido Terry, cuando casi cede al impulso de acercarse a ella y besarla nuevamente sin permiso, por lo que él concedió una sonrisa mientras estiraba sus largas piernas sobre la alfombra, poniéndose cómodo.

\- "Hornear panes y galletas con la Srita. Pony y la Hermana Lane era mi alegría…" recordó Candy con emoción. – "¡Cómo me gustaría que pudieras probar las galletas de pasas de la Hermana Lane!"

\- "… Me gustaría ir alguna vez al Hogar de Pony… y también siento curiosidad por ver el árbol de manzanas en el que te has entrenado para llevar a cabo tu misión de Tarzan."

\- "¿De veras te gustaría, Terry? ¡Definitivamente deberías ir, por lo menos una vez! ¡Me lo tienes que prometer!" saltó Candy con alegría mientras aplaudía, viendo a Terry con un brillo en sus ojos, pero de repente éstos adoptaron un velo de tristeza. – "Sin embargo, tal vez haya llegado el momento de dejar de hacer de Tarzan… A partir del próximo otoño quiero comprometerme a convertirme en una verdadera dama." Dijo seriamente.

Pero Terry rompió en carcajadas.

\- "¿Candy siendo una dama? Pero ser una dama no va contigo."

\- "¡Eso es muy descortés!" exclamó Candy inflando sus mejillas para mostrarse enojada, pero Terry reía con tal alegría que ella también estalló en risas.

\- "Yo todavía no sé lo que es ser una verdadera dama."

\- "Yo te lo diré Candy, ser una "dama" es ser una mujer aburrida, banal y hueca que se preocupa más por mantener su vestido impecable, que por mantener pensamientos bondadosos en su cabeza y hacia los demás ¡No comprendo por qué quisieras convertirte en alguien así!"

\- "Eso no Terry, es sólo que yo no quiero decepcionar al Tío Abuelo William. Quiero ser el tipo de dama que le agrade cuando lo conozca ¡No quisiera decepcionarlo! ¡Quisiera que él se sienta orgulloso de mí!"

\- "Estás hablando del hombre que te adoptó, ¿cierto?"

\- "Sí. En cada carta que recibo por medio de Georges, su secretario personal, el Tío Abuelo siempre me comunica el deseo de que yo sea una linda dama. Me siento comprometida".

Terry sonrió.

 _Qué presión debe sentir Candy para convertirse en una verdadera señorita de sociedad._

\- "No tengo otra forma de mostrarle mi gratitud, es todo lo que puedo hacer ¿entiendes?… Yo estoy segura de que puedo conseguir tener buenos modales si me empeño, un temperamento suave, incluso puedo estudiar y obtener buenas notas. Pero…"

La cara sonriente de Terry se topó con la cara seria de Candy y él dejó de sonreír.

\- "Cuando llega el momento del piano y de los otros instrumentos musicales, no puedo seguir el ritmo como todas las demás."

Ella tenía razón. Todas en el colegio tocaban por lo menos un instrumento. El piano, el clavicordio, el arpa y el violín. Annie, por ejemplo, tenía una habilidad especial para tocar tanto el piano como y la flauta.

\- "Debes estudiarlos sin prisa. Aprende a tocarlos despacio, tomándote tu tiempo."

\- "Pero si no me doy prisa, el Tío Abuelo puede morir pronto."

\- "¿Es tan anciano?"

\- "A pesar de que nadie lo ha visto en los eventos sociales, ha corrido un rumor de que parece tener una edad muy avanzada."

\- "En ese caso, ahora entiendo por qué tienes tanta prisa."

\- "¿Lo entiendes? … Bueno, por supuesto sería de gran ayuda un buen maestro que estuviera dispuesto a darme clases." Candy giró graciosamente sus ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

\- "Sería para mí una gran ayuda si hubiera _alguien,_ que sea bueno tocando el piano, y que pudiera enseñarme."

Con una sonrisa, Terry le dio un golpecillo en su frente.

\- "¿Esperabas que yo dijera "si no te importa, me gustaría hacerlo", señorita _Pecas_?"

\- "Si."

\- "Está bien _Pecas,_ si te conformas conmigo, estoy disponible ¿esa es la respuesta que deseas escuchar?"

\- "¡Exactamente!" respondió Candy con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Terry se puso de pie, resistiendo el impulso de atraerla hacia sí para abrazarla firmemente, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse.

El fuego ya se estaba apagado. El sonido de la lluvia ya había amainado, incluso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y la luz del sol, a través de los postigos rotos de la ventana, llenaba la habitación.

\- "De acuerdo, si no te importa tenerme como maestro _Tarzan Pecosa._ " Dijo Terry, haciéndole una cortés reverencia.

\- "No me ha gustado mucho el final de la frase, pero si tú quieres enseñarme, daré mi consentimiento." Dijo ella mientras también trataba de ponerse de pie, terminando por pisar la larga bata.

\- "Después de todo lo dicho, hay que aclarar que eso no te queda." Terry lanzó una risita.

Candy ajustó la bata a su altura y se la mostró.

\- "Estoy segura de que un día me convertiré en una chica que pueda llevar una linda bata como ésta."

\- "De eso no me queda duda…" Terry pasó al lado de ella con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del fondo el pasillo.

La bata de seda de Eleanor Baker. Si la bata se hubiese rasgado, hubiera sido una calamidad.

Candy se la quitó, nerviosa por la frase que Terry había dicho, y la dobló cuidadosamente, preocupada por la posibilidad de poder arruinar la hermosa prenda.

\- "Ven Candy, ya conoces la sala de música." Terry puso su mano en la puerta mientras veía a Candy acariciando la bata de su madre, Eleanor Baker, y recordó que cuando ella estaba por marcharse, le pidió ir a América con ella, para estudiar actuación. Ella pudo sentir en su corazón que Terry había tomado un gran interés en las obras de teatro.

.

 _Si estuviera en los viejos tiempos me hubiera ido, si fuera el que era antes…_

 _Si hubiera sido antes de conocerte Candy…_

.

Terry miró con ojos anhelantes a Candy quien miraba fijamente hacia el piano en la habitación del fondo.

.

… _Ocurrió que encontré algo que me atrae más que las obras…_

.

… _Yo quiero compartir este tiempo de verano con Candy._

Y con este pensamiento, Terry se prometió vivir plenamente ese precioso verano que pasarían juntos.

.

\- "¿Está bien si tocamos el piano para inaugurar nuestras lecciones, Candy?"

Quitándole el polvo, Terry abrió el piano, mientras ella abría las ventanas. La habitación se llenó del olor de la hierba después de la lluvia y del azul del cielo, que se había tornado claro de nuevo después de la tormenta veraniega.

De pronto, Terry comenzó a tocar el piano con una melodía que destacó intensamente de una manera alegre y rítmica.

\- "¿Cuál es el nombre de esa pieza? Me parece que no la conozco." Preguntó Candy parándose a un costado de Terry.

Él, sin dejar de tocar el piano, giró pícaramente para ver a Candy mientras continuaba deslizando los dedos sobre el teclado, y con aire irónico le respondió:

\- "Un _impromptu*_ ¡Su nombre es "Las aventuras del Tarzán Pecoso o la mujer mono"! ¿Te suena conocido?"

\- "¡Oh, basta!" dijo Candy dándole un ligero empujón. – "¡¿Quién te va a detener, Terry?!"

Lo empujó suavemente, pero él reaccionó dramáticamente dejándose caer de la silla de manera exagerada, arrastrando ésta con él.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, llenando el aire con su alegría.

* * *

Mientras tanto Eliza, preocupada por el estado de Terry, había decidido reunirse con él en su Villa. Pensaba que el chico debía haber sufrido un ataque de fiebre repentina, de lo contrario no habría faltado a la fiesta sin siquiera avisar. Había subido rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y alistarse a salir, sólo tendría que sacar a sus primos y sus insulsas acompañantes de la Villa Andley.

En el cuarto de abajo, Annie tocaba el piano bellamente.

\- "¡Muy bien Annie! ¡Nunca pensé que llegarías tan pronto a tocar de esta magistral manera!" dijo Archie realmente sorprendido por la habilidad de ella. Annie expresaba las notas con tal sensibilidad que había logrado tocar los sentimientos de todos los que la escuchaban dentro de la habitación blanca, la favorita de la Tía Elroy.

\- "Tengo que decir que el piano me ha sido de gran ayuda, es estupendo." Respondió Annie con modestia.

\- "Y todo se conjuga en este hermoso cuarto." Añadió Patty.

\- "Es tan blanco, como si estuviéramos en la nieve." Dijo Annie.

\- "Es el favorito de la Tía Abuela…" decía Archie sin interés mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- "La verdad es que a mí no me parece tan lindo." Agregó Stear.

\- "Un cuarto blanco es una cosa, y otra muy distinta los pensamientos de quienes la habitan…" refunfuñó Archie.

\- "Silencio Archie… alguien se acerca." Lo calló Stear.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a Eliza.

\- "¿Qué decías Archie?"

\- "Nada, qué hermoso vestido para un día de lluvia Eliza ¿piensas salir?" preguntó Archie.

\- "Sí, y ustedes deben irse ya… aunque haya personas que provienen de orígenes desconocidos, algunos modales deben haber aprendido."

\- "¡Basta Eliza!" dijo Archie con enojo.

\- "Es más, deberíamos registrar nuestras posesiones para ver si no nos falta nada y…"

\- "Voy a darles una primicia, para terminar la fiesta, Annie tocará el piano ¡Anímate Annie!" la interrumpió Patty.

\- "Parece que olvidaste que eres sólo una invitada, Patricia" dijo Eliza con una mirada de enfado.

\- "No Eliza, no lo olvidé, puedes seguir hablando cuando Annie termine de tocar."

\- "¡Patricia!" gritó Eliza, pero ya nadie le hacía caso. Annie se levantó con la cara en alto y se sentó a tocar una alegre melodía.

Archie la miró con admiración, quedaba muy poco ya de esa tímida niña que conoció justamente frente al piano, en una de las tantas visitas sociales que hizo la familia Britter a la casa Andley. Annie se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita de modales refinados, pero con más seguridad en ella misma, lo cual la hacía ver más atractiva.

\- "Cierra la boca hermano, no querrás que los demás se den cuenta de la manera en la que la estás mirando." Le murmuró Stear con ganas de hacerlo enfadar.

\- "¡Stear, calla!"

La música del piano los silenció a todos y la tarde de la _Fiesta Blanca_ terminó para ellos.

* * *

Después de algunos primeros acordes que Terry enseñó a Candy, él dio por terminada la lección.

El día había renacido con un clima tan bueno que era difícil de ignorar. Además, no quería que Candy avanzara demasiado rápido en las lecciones, siendo la ávida estudiante que era.

Éste sería el pretexto perfecto para atraer a Candy a su Villa, un par de días a la semana… ¿un par? ¡No, no! ¡Tres días! ¿Cuatro? Bueno, mejor todos los días de esa semana, menos el domingo que las chicas tenían menos tiempo libre y debían dedicar un largo tiempo a las lecturas evangélicas… Aunque bien podría Candy asistir a una lección rápida ese día también para no correr riesgos en sus avances con el piano. Podría enseñarle también sobre la vida y obra de algunos compositores ¿o acaso eso sería excesivo? ¡No, de ninguna manera!

¡Todo fuera por el bien de su aprendizaje!

Pensando esto Terry rió.

\- "¿Qué pasa Terry?" preguntó Candy divertida al mirarlo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

\- "No es nada. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa."

\- "¿Qué cosa?… Terry, ¿no estarás tramando asustarme con alguno de tus trucos? Recuerdo que mencionaste algo sobre el espíritu de un caballero"

\- "No sería una mala idea, pero no se trata de eso… al menos no esta vez." Dijo él guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de la mano.

Una vez en el jardín posterior, Terry se dirigió hacia el hangar de su padre, en el lado opuesto a los establos.

Lo que hoy parecía un enorme y deteriorado granero, había alojado uno de los tesoros más grandes del Duque en su juventud.

Candy recordaba haber pasado por ahí cuando cabalgaba con Terry la tarde que había conocido su Villa.

Él abrió la puerta dejando a Candy ver su contenido.

\- "¡Un aeroplano! ¡¿En verdad funciona?!" ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- "Era la pasión de mi padre en su juventud. Está un poco estropeado, pero debe funcionar todavía."

\- "¡¿Podemos mostrárselo a Alistear?! A él le gustaría mucho y estaría tan contento de poder arreglarlo para ti."

\- "Candy, tus primos no son muy de mi agrado." En realidad, Terry no había contemplado pasar tiempo con los amigos de ella, eso significaría menos tiempo a solas.

\- "Vamos Terry, son unos chicos estupendos y Stear es una linda persona."

\- "Anda Terry, sé que no los conoces bien, pero ellos son muy amables."

\- "¡Por favor, Terry!"

\- "¡Te lo ruego, Terry!"

\- "¡Hazlo por mí!"

\- "Está bien, está bien, basta. Entiendo. Hay que admitir que no se te puede negar nada." Dijo Terry un poco aturdido por tanta insistencia, pero contento de poder darle gusto a Candy y hacerla sonreír de esa manera.

\- "¡Gracias Terry!"

\- "No quiero que me des las gracias; lo haré a cambio de un beso." Dijo él mientras señalaba sugerentemente la comisura de sus labios.

Candy se sorprendió por la petición, parece que Terry hablaba en serio.

\- "De acuerdo… cierra los ojos." Dijo ella para sorpresa de Terry, que la miró con desconfianza.

\- "Bien, ya están cerrados."

Terry cerró sus azules ojos y bajó un poco su rostro para quedar al alcance de Candy.

Ella mientras tanto, cuidándose de no hacer ruido, arrancó una suave hoja del arbusto a sus espaldas y se acercó a él poniéndola sobre sus labios con un ligero toque.

\- "¡Toma!" decía ella mientras Terry abría un ojo para espiar. – "¡Ya está!"

\- "¡Hey! ¡¿Te atreves a querer engañarme?!"

Sin dar ninguna explicación Candy echó a correr entre risas.

\- "¡Tú, espera un momento! … ¡Me debes algo!"

\- "¡Te atraparé!"

El ambiente se llenó nuevamente de risas y un aire de felicidad para ellos dos, más no para unos ojos marrones que los espiaban desde la maleza.

Escondida, Eliza los observaba llena de ira. Había entrado a través de la verja de hierro que se encontraba entreabierta, ella la había cruzado sin dudar.

En el jardín había visto un caballo blanco atado a la sombra de un árbol. Eso le había quitado toda duda de lo que había pasado con el joven aristócrata.

 _¡Lo sabía! ¡Terry tenía la intención de venir a mi Fiesta Blanca montado en aquel caballo!_

Sonrió confiada, seguro se pondría muy contento de verla venir a buscarlo en persona.

Había tocado la puerta con fuerza y llamó varias veces, pero nadie se hizo presente. Creyó escuchar ruidos en el jardín, estaba convencida de que sería disculpada por entrar sin permiso en la propiedad del Duque, sólo para poder darle una sorpresa a Terry.

Pero…

Al principio no podía creer el espectáculo que se le estaba presentando.

Terry le hacía señas a Candy sobre su rostro y después salía corriendo tras ella… persiguiéndola con tal vehemencia, sin parar de reír.

" _Te atraparé"_

Escuchando esa frase en boca de Terry fue invadida por tal furia que le pareció que iba a vomitar el corazón.

 _¡Candy! … ¡Nunca te perdonaré por esto!_

Un millón de pensamientos llenos de odio y envidia estallaron en su cabeza.

 _¡Lo has robado! ¡Él iba en camino a mí y a mi fiesta!_

 _¿Qué hace una mendiga como ella con Terry?_

 _¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _¡Será mejor que lo olvides, Candy, no te lo voy a ceder…! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!_

 _Lo pagarás muy caro…_

 _¡Terry es mío!_

Ella se mordió fuertemente los labios, dejando caer la canasta con fruta fresca a sus pies y pisoteando las flores que había traído mientras se marchaba llena de odio, urdiendo el plan para deshacerse definitivamente de Candy.

* * *

Es una fortuna que no se quedara a observar más, por fin Terry había atrapado a Candy y la acorralaba contra un árbol.

Él había encontrado el momento preciso, había visto en ella la sonrisa perfecta, las miradas profundas y constantes que le daban pie a dar el paso siguiente.

¡Al diablo el autocontrol!

Esta vez, Candy no se le escaparía…

* * *

 **Notas:**

(1) En esta frase Candy piensa "Me gusta Terry" hay traducciones que lo ponen como "Amo a Terry… y quizás él a mí". Lo dejé como "me gusta" para darle sentido a la historia que, si recuerdan el capítulo pasado, recién Candy se preguntaba si lo que sentía por Terry era como lo que siente Annie por Archie.

* _Impromptu_ significa improvisación. Terry tocaba una melodía improvisada y posiblemente creada por él para hacer reír y enojar a Candy.

* * *

De nuevo las musas llegaron en sábado, debe ser el ambiente veraniego que las inspira.

Sí, sí, sé que han sido capítulos pequeños y que llevo demorando este momento una eternidad jojojojo (risa malvada) pero es para mantenerlas con emoción siguiendo la historia, ahora sí Terry ya se decidió… Así que me veré en la necesidad de meterle mano al siguiente episodio y crear unas cuantas escenas porque en este capítulo más o menos respeté el "guion" original, salvo el momento en donde los ve juntos Eliza: en CCFS es mientras ríen en la habitación del piano, en el anime recordarán muy bien que es cuando están frente al fuego (e incluso la abofetea con el ramo de flores, cosa que odié) y en el manga, es justo cuando Terry la acorrala contra el árbol y la besa (no diré en dónde para no ser spoiler).

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Ay, he sentido muy lindo leyendo tantos comentarios y tan lindos. Jamás pensé que me dejaran tantos reviews y me animen a escribir otras partes de la historia como la continuación al capítulo final del anime, o la brecha que hay entre el final del manga y que Candy recibe la nota de Terry en CCFS. Me llenan el corazoncito y les prometo que después de una breve pausa tras concluir en septiembre este Fic, escribiré alguno de los que me sugieren. Honestamente me encantaría hacer que se escapen del Colegio, pero ya existen al menos tres Fics bellísimos en los que eso pasa, dos de ellos tristemente se quedaron truncos, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que las autoras los retomen en algún momento.

Gracias a todas las lectoras de nuevo, a quienes se toman un momento y me escriben, aquí van mis comentarios semanales:

Stormaw Como verás, aunque Eliza sigue apareciendo trato de darle un matiz menos traumático que en el anime, porque verla dándole de ramazos a Candy y que Terry sólo le diga que no está bien que haya venido sola (¿Y qué? ¿Para Candy sí está bien presentarse sola con él?) es todo un problema de las traducciones, pero como a mí me amansa oír la voz del señor Turnes haciendo de Terry, hasta se me pasa el coraje jajaja Habrá más romance, tú agárrate que el próximo capítulo hasta mareada van a dejar a Candy (y a nosotras) jajajaja. Abrazos y genial semana.

Aurora Ya ves que no les arruinó la tarde peeeerrrroooo ya anda maquinando su plan final en el que todas sufrimos como condenadas. Por eso, mejor sigamos disfrutando del verano.

Guest Este Terry (en este Fic) es medio parco verbalmente, pero todas las miraditas y las indirectas son para no espantar a Candy. Le irá demostrando que está enamoradote hasta las pestañas con varias acciones que vienen. En esta, no puede decirle que no a nada.

Blanca G No se escapará, lo prometo y eso que aún no acaba la tarde.

Lucero Santoskoy Sí querida, aunque no lleguemos a coincidir, ¡hagámoslo! Yo creo que a veces uno se hace más ideas de lo difícil que va a estar lograr las metas y no vemos que el mundo está lleno de posibilidades así que, aunque me tenga que ir remando sobre una de las puertas de mi casa (tipo Titanic), yo llego a Escocia jajajaja.

Fíjate que le he dado mil vueltas a si Archie siente algo por Annie, me parece que a estas alturas de la historia no, pero sí comienza a verla de manera diferente (Annie muy a la manera del poema _Táctica y Estrategia_ creo que le fue llegando al corazón del gatito). Lo que pasa es que Archie es un necio y le cae tan mal Terry que se niega a soltar a Candy (aunque yo creo que no tiene nada que soltar pues nunca la tuvo, es soltarla emocionalmente). Para mí es un personaje apasionado, temperamental, hasta parecido a Terry diría yo en ese sentido. No sé si hayas leído Azul de la escritora increíble Abami (soy su fan), ahí muestra a un Archie y Terry similares, aunque peleando en exceso creo yo. En fin, gracias por siempre comentar querida, me alegras; y abrazos miles que te duren hasta la siguiente entrega de esta historia.

Eli Ay sí, yo también creo que es una galantería el que Terry en cuanto supo que Candy no iba hasta se burló de la ridiculez de fiestecita, y luego que le dijera sinceramente que él sólo quería ir para verla (lo cual es del CCFS) hizo que mi corazón hiciera acrobacias de tanta felicidad y por ello lo puse tal cual está traducido. Y si además te lo dice un caballero blanco en su fiel corcel, no hay mujer que le diga que no a este galán. Por cierto, yo tampoco sé qué se fumó Eliza, ha de ser el exceso de sol que la hace delirar, la pobre está peor de loca que yo.

skarllet northman Así es querida, se complementan como el día y la noche, ambos temperamentales pero nobles, traviesos y rebeldes, pero equilibrándose mutuamente y ayudándose a ver el mundo de maneras distintas.

Angye Ya viene, lo prometo… esto aún no se acaba hasta que se nos venga la noche.

Gadamigrandchest nada de ridícula sino imagínate cómo estaría yo que hasta me emociono de releer lo que ya escribí jajajajaja y es que el trauma del anime me lo tengo que sacar de alguna manera, no hay terapia que me sirva mas que esta de escribir 😉

AlexaPQ ya te extrañaba yo, pero sé que siempre andas por aquí y por allá. Tengo que confesar que ya estoy empezando el capítulo que sigue y tiene una parte dedicada a ti que me imagino que ya sabes cuál será pues recuerdo bien que te gusta y a mí también. Las discrepancias ya sabes que son un malabar continuo para darle sentido y que no quede medio raro, pero luego siento que quiero incluir tanta cosa que espero no revolverlas. De momento todo va bien jejeje. T.G. para mí es también un detalle precioso… yo también usaba iniciales para referirme al galán en esa edad, es increíble, como si fuera un secreto (bien obvio claro) jajaja. Te mando abrazos de aquí hasta donde te encuentres.

ELIZA LUCIA V 2016 Que linda con todas tus porras. Yo también creo que en el verano es cuando en verdad ambos se enamoran profundamente y se conectan. Aquí es donde se forma ese hilo invisible que va del corazón de Terry al de Candy y viceversa, y que para mí jamás se rompió. Me encantará volver a escribir otra historia y me encantará aún más tenerte entre mis lectoras, querida Eliza Lucía, te mando un abrazo.

Anjiluz Los capítulos anteriores y el que sigue yo los amé en el manga, me matan estas escenas y los complementos de CCFS son bellísimos al hablar más de lo que los dos sienten. Por cierto, ¡espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tu presentación! Me encantan ver cuando, a pesar de los comentarios negativos, las personas se levantan y se respaldan creyendo en ellas mismas. Lo más importante es eso querida, lo que tú opines de ti es el fundamento de cualquier meta, tenemos la vida entera para alcanzar lo demás, pero nadie nos puede enseñar el respeto por uno mismo.

Phambe Coincido contigo, Eliza está tan encerrada en sí misma que no concibe la idea de que alguien no la ame a ella y la encuentre la más hermosa de todas las mujeres. Terry y Candy creo que nunca imaginaron la magnitud de su envidia, y por lo mismo no se cuidaron de lo que ella podría hacerles. No me gusta nada la impresión que generó el anime, sé que no es tu referencia, pero la de muchas chicas sí y en él Terry parece nunca haber puesto un freno, ni a Eliza ni a Sussana, pero como hemos hablado tú y yo antes, tampoco se percibe que Terry haya provocado este amor enfermizo de ninguna de ellas, esa necesidad de poseerlo como si fuera un objeto… definitivamente no es amor. Y mi querida Candy, a veces parece que no se cree capaz de despertar los sentimientos intensos de un hombre, y sin embargo lo hizo en varios, incluso en Neal como bien mencionas, aunque para mí fue una obsesión y un capricho lo que este último sintió. Un niño mimado que cree poder "adueñarse" de alguien.

Respecto a la cita de Annie, si bien creo que son muy jóvenes, creo que también eran muy cultos, por lo que en la poesía quizás encontraran un espacio para poder decir lo que tanto cuesta poner en palabras cuando uno es joven. No por supuesto con la cita que usé de Neruda jeje, él nace hasta 1904 pero quizás estos jóvenes de 1913 buscaran inspirarse como Terry que lee a Shakespeare, en algunos clásicos. Es una pena que tantos jóvenes no lean actualmente, yo encuentro en cada libro una inspiración y una frase que, aunque la había sentido, no había podido ponerla en las palabras exactas.

Sobre el final de esta historia iré viendo hacia dónde me llevan las musas de la inspiración jajaja, una historia sobre ellos a los 19 y 22 años… mmm me gustaría, debo pensar en dónde creo que estarían en ese tiempo. En tus comentarios anteriores me gusta mucho que hayas notado que para mí Annie y Patty, han descubierto, y son testigos de ese amor improbable que nadie hubiera pensado que podía surgir entre un aristócrata enigmático y una bondadosa y traviesa chiquilla.

En cuanto al comentario que hice sobre las experiencias sexuales de Terry me faltó aclarar que es otro tema, sé que tú no lo mencionaste. Recordé en el momento en que te escribía que existen incluso foros de discusión acerca de si Terry había tenido otros besos antes u otras experiencias carnales. Si hablamos de la época, en efecto la aristocracia y la nobleza europea incentivaba en los varones el ser experimentados. Con el carácter aislado de Terry me parece que, aunque haya tenido otros acercamientos, él no había sentido la ternura y el casto deseo de abrazar a alguien como fantasea con Candy (en los diálogos de CCFS) ahhh es el enamoramiento puro para mí, el cariño profundo y la sensación de las mariposas en el estómago que cuando uno ama, las puede sentir en cualquier edad si deja el miedo a ser lastimado a un lado.

Ya veremos qué más nos deparan los capítulos que quedan, calculo que serán uno más pues queda poco del material que conocemos en la historia, veré qué más puedo añadir sobre las lecciones de piano, que deben haber sido fantásticas. Gracias a ti por leer y por comentar siempre, me da mucha alegría leerte y conversar. Fuerte abrazo desde México para ti.

A todas una maravillosa semana de verano ¿Notan cómo es que vivimos la misma época en este Fic? :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo contiene escenas que provienen del manga con algunas frases que he tomado del anime, y todo lo demás, que no recuerden de ahí, lo he inventado yo para poder escribir un episodio completo con más romance del que vimos en la historia original.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

Con mucho cariño, este capítulo va con dedicatoria a AlexaPQ que como yo, ama la escena del árbol del manga, y también para todas las que amamos esta historia (y lo que pudo ser).

 **Capítulo 30.**

 **Soñando despiertos.**

 _¡Corre Candy! ¡Corre!_

Eso es todo lo que podía pensar ella, mientras su carrera perdía fuerza debido a que no podía parar de reír. Había embaucado a Terry y sabía que ahora la perseguía para "cobrarse" la promesa que le había hecho.

.

\- "¡Tú, espera un momento! … ¡Me debes algo!"

.

Sí, definitivamente venía a cobrarse el favor anticipadamente.

.

\- "¡Te atraparé!"

.

… y por un momento, Candy deseó que la alcanzara.

Segundos después sintió cómo Terry la tomaba firmemente por la muñeca y la hacía girar hacia él. Ella no dejó de retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó el tronco de un árbol.

La había atrapado, tal y como él había dicho.

\- "¡Ahora es mi turno!" le dijo, encerrándola entre sus brazos apoyados sobre el tronco.

\- "¡Cuidado Terry, las monas salvajes muerden!" dijo ella mostrándole los dientes, y después sonriéndole divertida y sonrojada por la carrera.

La sonrisa de Candy era capaz de detener el corazón de Terry y luego desbocarlo hasta hacerle creer que atravesaría su pecho y saldría corriendo justo frente a sus ojos.

Pero esta vez, Terry no le sonrió de vuelta, lo cual desconcertó a Candy, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro.

En vez de ello, Terry le dedicó una mirada larga y silenciosa… Sus ojos eran dulces y profundos como un mar en calma, habían cobrado un tono tan oscuro, casi índigo y parecían recitarle las frases más hermosas que ella hubiera escuchado jamás.

Él se acercó lentamente a su rostro y sus labios comenzaron a rozarla delicadamente, primero en su frente, depositando un beso tan suave que Candy pensó que los labios de Terry debían estar hechos de la más fina seda. La sensación era tan agradable que no pudo evitar cerrar sus verdes ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

Terry despegó sus labios brevemente para ver la reacción de Candy. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su caricia, y sonrió con ternura. No podía estar equivocado, algo había comenzado a sentir él dentro de su corazón, y quizás era un sentimiento compartido por ella. No era necesario decir nada, las palabras parecían sobrar entre ellos.

Volvió a bajar su rostro hacia el de Candy y esta vez rozó suavemente la punta de esa nariz cubierta de pecas, tramando pasar el resto del verano besando cada una de ellas, y deseando que le salieran más cada día, para no dejar de besar ese rostro jamás.

Los labios de Candy se curvaron en una sonrisa, como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Terry.

Él la miró sonriendo y creyó recuperar el control sobre sí mismo; pero nada lo había preparado para ver como ella, con la frente en alto, y suspirando audiblemente, abría sus labios rosas en una clara invitación.

¿Había llegado el momento de arriesgarse de nuevo?

Terry inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que en el corazón de Candy hubiera un sitio para él… _sólo_ para él... y llevó sus labios hasta los de ella, besándola suavemente.

Candy había disfrutado de cada caricia. Sin duda Terry había besado su nariz pensando en sus pecas y ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, después de todo a él le gustaban las pecas; luego, sintió el aliento de Terry sobre sus labios y ahora los sentía sobre los suyos. Esa sensación sedosa que había rozado su frente y su nariz ahora estaba sobre sus labios.

Ella no pensaba en nada más, todos sus sentidos estaban completamente despiertos, escuchaba el sonido del viento, el olor del bosque lo llenaba todo y se mezclaba con el aroma inconfundible de Terry, sentía como su cabello era movido por la brisa y sus manos estaban firmemente apoyadas sobre el tronco detrás de ella, creyó que, si llegaba a soltarse, caería sin duda incapaz de ser sostenida sobre sus piernas.

Atraídos como si fueran un imán, parecían ensamblarse como una pieza de rompecabezas.

Terry se separó unos centímetros para ver a Candy abriendo sus ojos, como si despertara de un sueño.

\- "¿Has visto cómo cumplo mis promesas? Yo no pierdo el tiempo como cierta pequeña mona escurridiza."

Candy lo escuchaba completamente sonrojada, con las manos cubriendo su boca, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

Terry deslizó una de sus manos hasta una de las cintas del cabello de Candy y con cuidado tiró de ella liberando una de sus coletas. Mirando el resultado sonrió y repitió la acción sobre la otra cinta, liberando una cascada dorada que se agitó con el viento, después se acercó al oído de Candy y le dijo con esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba a ella.

\- "Si quieres esto de regreso, tendrás que alcanzarme; es tu turno de perseguirme."

Y acto seguido, echó a correr tal y como Candy solía hacer. Ella sonrió completamente y agitó su cabeza; Terry se veía como un niño pequeño que llevaba a cabo travesuras con la alegría de salirse con la suya. No había rastro de melancolía en él, se veía simplemente feliz. Candy deseó con todo su corazón que él permaneciera así por siempre y comenzó a correr tras él.

El cielo estaba bellísimo, el temporal de verano parecía ahora sólo un recuerdo.

\- "¿Qué te sucede Candy? ¿Has olvidado cómo trepar a los árboles? Siempre presumes de tu habilidad para estas cosas." Decía Terry desde la parte alta de un árbol al que había subido siendo perseguido por ella.

\- "¡Te alcanzaré enseguida Terry! No tienes escapatoria." Dijo Candy alcanzando una de las ramas más cercanas a donde se encontraba Terry y tratando de hacer una cara malvada.

Terry le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante, la miraba fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azules sin perder detalle de ella, lo cual hizo consciente Candy en un muy mal momento.

Ella estaba escalando el árbol con un vestido de verano relativamente más corto que el que usaba como parte de su uniforme, sus piernas se mostraban sin recato en cada movimiento y… ¡Terry la estaba mirando!

Candy bruscamente se levantó sobre la rama, bajando su falda para cubrir sus piernas…

 _._

 _¡Rayos! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?_

.

… Sin embargo, este impulsivo movimiento la hizo perder el equilibrio.

\- "¡SOCORRO!"

\- "¡CANDY!" gritó Terry extendiendo rápidamente su mano y tomando del brazo a Candy antes de que se desbarrancara hacia el suelo.

\- "No lo sabía, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que hasta las monas pueden caerse de los árboles ¡Sujétate fuerte!" dijo Terry mientras tiraba de ella.

 _._

 _¿Qué me sucede? Esto nunca me había pasado_

 _¡Siempre había trepado a los árboles con faldas, pero…!_

 _De pronto… ¡Delante de Terry…!_

 _Es la primera vez que me siento así._

.

\- "¿Qué sucede? ¡Te has sonrojado!"

\- "No es nada." Respondió Candy cubriéndose nuevamente las piernas.

Terry la miró con un aire de sospecha.

\- "Vaya… ¡veo que después de todo eres una chica!"

\- "¡¿Qué quieres decir con "después de todo", eh?!"

 _._

 _¡Es como si de pronto Terry se hubiese dado cuenta de que soy una chica!_

.

\- "No te enfades Candy y mira el paisaje frente a nosotros."

\- "¡Cómo brilla el lago bajo el sol! Es magnífico ¡Me encanta este lugar! ¡El cielo, el lago, la pequeña colina! ¡Todo es maravilloso!"

\- "Es normal, todo debe parecerte más bello porque yo estoy junto a ti."

\- "¡Eres un presuntuoso!"

.

 _Pero creo que tiene razón._

 _Cuando estoy con Terry todo parece más brillante, ¡más vivo!_

 _¡Me siento bien junto a él!_

.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando como llegaba el atardecer lentamente.

\- "¡Oh! ¡Se ha hecho tarde! Debo volver antes de que las monjas hagan el anuncio de la cena." Dijo ella mientras se preparaba para descender.

\- "¡Espera!"

Candy miró a Terry interrogante.

\- "Mañana estaré libre…" Terry la miró dudoso, no sabía cómo decirle que una vez que ella terminara sus actividades, deseaba verla.

Candy adivinó la intención de Terry, parecía nervioso.

\- "Eso es perfecto Terry, podemos comenzar las lecciones de piano…" dijo sonriéndole y sintiendo como su corazón se derretía con la ternura que le provocaba verlo nervioso.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- "… después de que Stear le dé un vistazo a tu aeroplano…"

Suspirando, Terry recordó lo que él mismo había dicho: él cumplía sus promesas.

\- "Bien, hazme saber la hora a la que vendrá."

\- "Claro que arreglarlo sería más rápido si viniera Archie también… y las chicas." Dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su barbilla y haciendo como si reflexionara profundamente.

\- "Candy…" dijo Terry agotando su paciencia.

Pero ella le sonrió con tanta dulzura que no dijo nada más acerca de ello.

\- "Te llevaré de vuelta, es la hora de paseo de Teodora."

Una vez en tierra firme, Candy extendió su mano para tomar los largos dedos de Terry y entrelazarlos con los de ella; entre ellos ya era algo tan natural que ninguno de los dos se sorprendía. En ese cómodo silencio que compartían, escuchando los sonidos del bosque al atardecer, llegaron al establo de la bella Teodora que en cuanto los vio, comenzó a hacer sonar sus cascos anticipando que era el momento de su paseo.

Terry la ensilló rápidamente y mientras abría las puertas del establo, Candy se acercó por sí sola al imponente animal y lo acarició, como pidiéndole permiso para montarle, y de un salto se acomodó en ella.

Él la miró con una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos. Candy había vencido por completo su miedo a los caballos, y eso sólo podía significar que había arrojado el peso de su corazón y éste era libre de amar nuevamente.

Terry subió detrás de ella y la rodeó con sus brazos mientras Candy se reclinaba sobre él, con el cabello aún suelto esparciendo su aroma a flores. Así, hablando de todo y de nada, regresaron a la residencia de las chicas con la promesa de verse al día siguiente.

* * *

Candy casi voló hasta las habitaciones. Se preguntó si sus amigas ya estarían allí, así que tocó discretamente en la habitación de Annie. Al no haber respuesta se dirigió a la de Patty.

\- "Adelante" respondió la chica de anteojos.

\- "Ya están de regreso ¡Qué bien! Tengo un plan para mañana y… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué esas caras largas? No parece que vienen de una fiesta."

(*1)

\- "Al principio no estaba tan mal, pero después Eliza…"

\- "¿Qué ha hecho Eliza? Ha dicho algo acerca de los huérfanos ¿no es así?"

\- "Sí, Eliza siempre habla de eso." Respondió Annie. – "Pero Patty ha estado maravillosa, interrumpió sus ataques y me animó a tocar el piano."

\- "Y Annie lo hizo de maravilla. Eliza salió echando chispas por los ojos al ver que nadie seguía sus órdenes."

\- "¿En serio? ¿Eso fue lo que ustedes hicieron?"

\- "Si. Gracias a la escuela de verano…" dijo Patty.

\- "Es Escocia. Este lugar lleno de naturaleza nos hace sentir que las preocupaciones no son tan importantes." Reflexionó Annie.

\- "Y es por eso, por lo que nos sentimos más seguras y fuertes ¿no lo crees?"

Rieron alegrándose de haber venido a la "horrible" escuela de verano, que había resultado ser perfecta para las tres.

\- "¿Por qué Eliza habrá estado de tan mal humor?" dijo Annie.

\- "Como no sea porque Terrence ha faltada a la fiesta, no se me ocurre otra cosa." Respondió Patty acertadamente.

\- "¡¿Terrence?!" exclamaron Annie y Candy. Patty parecía haber dado en el clavo.

\- "¿Recuerdan cómo lo miraba cuando la ayudó el día de su caída en el lago?" comentó Patty.

\- "Sí, ahora que pienso en ello… ¡Tal vez tengas razón Patty!" dijo Annie, y en seguida se cubrió la boca con sorpresa mirando a Candy ¡Oh, no! Su amiga tenía la peor de las suertes.

\- "¡Claro!" dijo Candy con frustración.

.

 _Eliza enamorada de Terry… Me había parecido un poco interesada, pero… ¿De verdad quiere a Terry?_

.

Preocupadas, las tres guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que Patty se atrevió a romperlo, tratando de confortar a su amiga.

\- "De todas maneras, es impensable que Terrence se fije en una chica como Eliza ¡No creo que él le corresponda! … ¿No es así, Candy?"

\- "¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí Patty? ¡Yo no sé nada!"

\- "Bien Candy, si tú lo dices… A todo esto ¿qué tal estuvo tu tarde?"

\- "Estuvo bien Patty, salí a dar una vuelta y dormí un rato sobre uno de los árboles."

\- "Y me imagino que era más cómodo dormir con la cabellera suelta."

 _._

 _Rayos, lo había olvidado. Terry aún tiene mis cintas._

.

\- "Pues… sí…"

\- "Yo creo que te ves muy linda así Candy, si quieres mañana podemos peinar tu cabello de una manera distinta." Dijo Annie emocionada de imaginar lo linda que se vería Candy con el cabello en un elegante recogido.

\- "¡Annie! Creo que eso no es necesario…"

\- "Bueno, bueno, alistémonos para la cena. Las tres hemos tenido una buena tarde." Dijo Patty mientras se levantaba rumbo a su armario para elegir su indumentaria y cambiarse.

Candy les sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación.

En la privacidad de su dormitorio, antes de arreglarse para la cena, decidió salir un momento al balcón. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día.

 _._

 _Patty y Annie…_

 _¡Cómo han cambiado mis amigas!_ _Se han vuelto fuertes, incluso Annie ya no llora cuando la molestan, ambas se ven tan tranquilas. Ya no son las de antes._

 _Todos crecen y cambian… me pregunto si yo también he cambiado…_

 _¿Y Eliza? ¿También estará cambiando?_

 _¡No! Ja ja ja ¡Eso es impensable! ¡Ella no madurará nunca!_

 _Eliza enamorada de Terry… hay que admitir que tiene buen gusto en cuanto a los chicos._

.

Candy recordó lo apuesto que se veía Terry hoy vestido como un caballero blanco y que, sin temor alguno a estropear su ropa, había subido a los árboles, montado a caballo y corrido por el bosque con ella, _y tras ella_. El corazón de Candy se llenaba de alegría pensando en él.

Terry tenía razón, estando a su lado todo parecía más bello, era como si cada cosa a su alrededor reviviera cuando él estaba cerca.

Se sentía como en un sueño, pero todo realmente estaba sucediendo.

.

 _Quizás… ahora los sueños son reales, porque se sueña despierto. *_

 _._

Con este pensamiento Candy se aseó rápidamente, de nuevo se peinó en dos coletas y bajó a cenar en compañía de sus amigas. Tenía un plan para el día siguiente que quería compartirles.

* * *

La noche era muy calurosa, Terry había abierto las puertas de su balcón antes de irse a la cama para que entrara un poco de brisa nocturna. Era más de media noche y no conseguía dormir a pesar de sentirse relajado. Quizás su mente, empeñada en recordar cada detalle del día, era quien lo estaba manteniendo despierto.

¿Cómo lograr dejar de pensar?

Ya antes le había sucedido esto, pero nunca por algo tan agradable.

Muchas noches había permanecido en vela pensando en la mujer que creía que lo había abandonado, en el por qué de la distancia que había impuesto entre ellos el Duque, en lo que pasaría con él al terminar el Colegio, en si finalmente el peso de un ducado caería sobre él…

¡No!

Esta noche no le dedicaría un solo minuto a pensar en los infortunios de su vida. Esta noche sólo pensaría en la suave piel del rostro de Candy, en su pecosa nariz respingada, en su cabello dorado, en sus labios que lo habían recibido sin golpes esta vez.

¡Qué bruto había sido al besarla antes, casi a la fuerza! Pero no se arrepentía, creía con firmeza que eso había provocado el inicio de una cadena de sucesos que finalmente habían despojado al _jardinero_ del lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de ella.

Recordó que casi no había podido comer nada antes de irse a la cama, a pesar de que los platillos de la señora Gouz eran tan buenos como siempre. Y ahora, tampoco conseguía dormir.

¿Sería esto lo que es el amor? ¿Es así como se siente? **

Tantas veces lo había leído en las letras de los libros, desde Montaigne y Rousseau, hasta Shakespeare e incluso Lord Byron, pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a aquello que estaba sintiendo.

\- "Il est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits: tout le monde en parle, mais peu de gens en ont vu."

Pensó que el verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto. ***

Resignado a la ausencia de sueño, decidió tocar un rato la armónica para acompañarse en el desvelo, mientras dejaba las horas pasar.

* * *

Era increíblemente temprano cuando Candy se levantó de la cama y se arregló para salir, tenía que lograr ir y volver antes de que se hiciera el llamado a desayunar, así que aun cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo, abrió su balcón y de un brinco alcanzó la rama del enorme árbol frente a él para ponerse en marcha.

De camino hacia la Villa de Terry, se preguntó si éste ya estaría levantado. Quizás pasara por las caballerizas para ver si continuaba con su costumbre de vagar muy de mañana cuando los demás apenas estaban despertando. Había escrito una breve nota para él en caso de que no se encontrara en casa, pero en realidad ella deseaba topárselo.

Sin embargo, alguien la había visto aparecer en el bosque y dirigirse hacia las caballerizas. Silenciosamente la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de escuchar si los cascos de Teodora resonaban en algún lugar, que pegó un brinco cuando ese alguien se acercó a sus espaldas y le tocó el hombro.

(*2)

\- "¡Mark!"

\- "Hola _Pecas,_ ¿estás buscando a Terry?"

\- "¿Por qué supones eso?" dijo algo sonrojada.

\- "Si estas merodeando por aquí es por algo ¿no?" dijo Mark con una sonrisa burlona.

\- "No, estás equivocado, yo simplemente daba un paseo, y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?"

\- "Vine a traerle leche y un poco de pan que le hizo mi madre…"

\- "¡Qué bien, Terry se alegrará! debe estar hambriento; ya es tarde, me voy." Dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a correr.

\- "¡Espera Candy! … ¡qué chica ésta!"

.

 _Qué te pasa Candy… algo anda mal, Mark te mira igual que Annie y Patty cuando hablan de Terry._

Temiendo ser alcanzada por Mark, Candy se dio prisa para llegar antes que él a la mansión. El balcón de Terry estaba cerrado, así como las cortinas, él debía estar durmiendo aún. Un poco decepcionada introdujo la nota por debajo de la enorme puerta de madera, era una suerte que la vieja madera tuviera un resquicio antes de tocar el suelo, para poder colar su nota por allí.

Sin perder más tiempo, dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la residencia donde apenas estaba sonando la campana para despertar a las chicas.

Vería a Terry más tarde, pero esta vez, si las cosas salían bien iría en compañía de toda su pandilla. Estaba segura de que, si sus amigos convivían con Terry, se darían cuenta de la persona agradable que es cuando se mostraba realmente; y él no volvería a sentirse solo jamás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Frase de la canción de Ojos color Sol, con la participación de Silvio Rodríguez.

** Estas dos pequeñas frases las he tomado prestadas de la serie de "La Reina Blanca"

*** Frase de François de La Rochefoucauld

(*1) esto aparece en el manga y algunas partes de esa plática de las chicas, aparece en el anime.

(*2) esta parte la he tomado del anime (Mark no aparece en el manga).

* * *

 **Agradecimiento:**

¡No he podido aguantarme las ganas de publicar hoy, aunque tocaba hasta mañana!

He leído todos sus lindos comentarios ¡Ay, estoy nerviosa! A ver qué les parece… Lo fui redactando en la semana y he decidido subirlo para dejar de editarlo pues cada vez se me ocurren más cosas. Es así como yo me imaginé el segundo beso entre Candy y Terry y todos los sentimientos que lo rodeaban, los temores, la ilusión.

No quiero confundir a nadie con aquello de que Terry piensa que "ha despojado al _jardinero_ del lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Candy", es sólo que rememorando mis viejos amores, me acordé de la felicidad que se siente cuando uno puede amar dejando atrás lo que no pudo ser; y cuando la persona amada, te ama de regreso, sin fantasmas de otras relaciones; pero en ningún momento creo que Candy lo haya olvidado por completo, sólo creo que hace un espacio para Terry y para el presente, tal y como se plasma en la historia real. Se crea un amor distinto.

En fin chicas, me intriga saber qué opinarán de este capítulo, bienvenida la libertad de expresión, las sugerencias, las dudas, y todo lo demás.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron un review antes:

AlexaPQ: ¡Bienvenida al club de las AAVST! (AAVST= anónimas amansadas por la voz del Sr. Turnes) Stormaw, Lucero Santoskoy sin duda, Liseth - por lo que dice me imagino que también-, y yo ya estamos ahí. Jajajaja cuando me da el enojo de lo que sucedió en la historia me pongo a escuchar la voz de Terry y su risa, y me alegra el corazón. No cabe duda de que fue acertadísima la voz del Sr. Turnes, tanto para Anthony como para Terry, me encanta escuchar la ligera variación en su tono que le da su carácter a uno y otro. Y como decía al inicio, este capítulo va para ti, recordé muy bien que muchos capítulos atrás me mencionaste lo mucho que te gustaba cuando ambos subían al árbol y no lo olvidé. Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras desde el inicio, y por tus historias también. Que las letras nos sigan ayudando a crecer, sanar, amar, o lo que sea que necesitemos en este momento. Un fuerte abrazo para ti.

Stormaw: Te aviso que acabas de ser ingresada a las AAVST: anónimas amansadas por la voz del Sr. Turnes jajajaja. Te diré que yo misma también quisiera que a Eliza se la abdujeran los ovnis o algo así, pero ¡ARGH! necesitamos a la villana. No puedo esperar a que me digas qué te pareció este capítulo, espero haber estado a la altura de la historia que todas quisiéramos haber visto.

Guest: gracias querida, procuro tratar de escribir lo mejor que puedo, me alegra que te gusten los detalles añadidos y la secuencia que he seguido.

skarllet northman: quien no quisiera un romance así ¿no lo crees?

Belem253: aquí lo tienes querida, la historia de un beso, ya me dirás qué te pareció.

Lizethr: vas a decir que estoy loca, pero creo que con esta historia ahora me enamoré más de este guapísimo inglés (y eso que yo me ando inventando escenas). Huy, si hubiera continuación del anime no sé qué pasaría, y es que los guionistas de las televisoras, productores, etc. le meten mano en exceso, le introducen tanto drama, y honestamente no sé cómo le harían para darnos gusto a todas, que si unas quieren a Anthony de regreso del más allá, que si queremos que Terry nunca se vaya, que si Albert, que si Michael… en fin. Lo que yo amaría es más detalles de la historia, más partes que llenen los vacíos, en fin, MAAAASSS porque tenemos tan poquito que sufro. Te entiendo perfecto, nos han tenido abandonadas mucho tiempo, por eso hay que leer y escribir muchos fics.

Lucero Santoskoy: jajaja me hiciste reír, creo que cualquiera de nosotras ya se le hubiera aventado a Terry, que suerte que no hayamos vivido en esa época porque yo creo que hubiéramos acabado encarceladas por acoso a un aristócrata inglés ¿Qué opinas de este capítulo, ehhh? Ay, me dan los nervios de saber si logré transmitirles cuánto amo esta escena de Terry acorralando a Candy en el árbol (de hecho, es mi avatar), y si logré llenar los espacios con lo que le cayó de mi cosecha.

Nelita2307: qué honor me haces con tus palabras. Me da mucha ilusión saber que hay quienes esperan la actualización, pues yo misma estoy al pendiente de varias historias que admiro mucho. Trato de cuidar mucho la redacción para que sea fluida la lectura, me alegra saber que lo estoy logrando.

Queridas Aurora, Blanca G y Guest: Sí hubo beso, al menos en este fic, y en el anime hubo un beso, pero más casto. Sin cachetadas esta vez. Para saber lo demás, tendrán que seguir leyendo ? En este fic, Eliza no conseguirá separarlos permanentemente como hubiera deseado, pero hay que admitir que la suerte le sonrió en los días del Colegio.

Anjiluz: Aquí va este capítulo, ya me dirás tu opinión.

Eli: gracias a ti por comentarme, más honrada me siento yo de saber que ustedes se toman la molestia de dejarme un mensaje y animarme a seguir.

dianley: coincido contigo, a mí el verano siempre me ha parecido más romántico que la primavera, a ver si logro llenar de más amor el aire entre estos dos rebeldes del Colegio.

Maquig: Palabras me faltan a mí para agradecerles a ustedes tantas lindas palabras, la verdad no me esperaba que tantas de ustedes me pusieran entre sus historias favoritas, yo dedico mi tiempo con mucho cariño a esta historia, y es para mí una alegría saber que seguimos soñando juntas y haciéndonos amigas gracias a una historia maravillosa que trasciende fronteras.

Phambe: Espero haberle dado una adecuada continuidad aventurándome de manera más atrevida a crear un beso entre ellos. Creo que las fans nos merecíamos una escena así, sin que por ello se desviara de la historia original. El amor sigue creciendo gradualmente, quise que este momento sólo fuera un avance un poco más visible de los sentimientos de ambos y para mí es lógico, ya que se acerca el final del verano y en otoño es cuando Candy, mirando el barco que lleva a Terry hacia América, admite para sí misma entre lágrimas que lo ama. Yo creo firmemente que esta es la base que mantuvo el amor entre ellos tantos años hasta que en CCFS llegó la poética nota de Terry diciéndole que nada ha cambiado en él. Como verás, aunque sigo el manga, agregué una nueva escena de un beso, quizás no será el único pues hay que despedir el verano, así que no sé si dejaré el beso del anime. En este Fic Terry se da cuenta de que el corazón de Candy tiene un espacio comienza a pensar que quizás ella siente algo por él; pero en la historia original, creo que Terry corrobora el cariño de Candy cuando la ve corriendo tras el tren en el que él se va de Chicago durante la gira del Rey Lear, en ese momento me parece que Terry lo confirma. Para Eleanor, me parece que es desde Escocia que sabe que su hermético hijo ha encontrado algo especial, y luego, al ver cómo reacciona en Rockstown haciéndole reaccionar, no le queda duda; creo que es por esto que más adelante le envía la invitación para Hamlet que ella declina. En cuanto a lo que dices de Albert y Sussana, estoy completamente de acuerdo con tus palabras. Estuve una semana de vacaciones en la playa, pero ya he vuelto con más inspiración espero. Te envío un fuerte abrazo y espero que, si estás de vacaciones, las disfrutes enormemente.

Guest: muchas gracias, espero que éste también te guste.

Felices días de verano, con todo y sus lluvias, sus calores y sus amores. Genial fin de semana a todas las lectoras.


	32. Chapter 32

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo contiene escenas que provienen del manga y el anime con algunos detalles extras míos para profundizar en la historia.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

Una pequeña sorpresa de viernes, para ustedes (normalmente publico los domingos).

 **Capítulo 31.**

 **Como me miras a mí.**

\- ¡¿Un… qué?! ¡Candy no bromees! ¡No juegues con eso!"

\- "¡Stear, yo jamás bromearía con algo _tan_ importante!"

\- "No, no, no… ¡Debo estar soñando! ¡¿qué esperamos?! ¡Llévame con Terrence! ¡Oh, el buen Terrence! ¡Qué persona increíble!"

\- "Alto Stear, temo que tenemos un pequeño problema…"

Candy miró hacia donde se encontraba Archie, levantando suspicazmente una de sus cejas y bajando la voz.

\- "¿Cómo haremos para convencerle? Archie es sumamente terco, no cabe duda de que se opondrá a todo este plan en cuanto nombremos al dueño del artefacto."

\- "¡Hey, déjamelo a mí!"

 _._

 _¡Sí, cómo no! en cuanto Stear mencione "Terrence" estoy segura de que Archie comenzará a gritar. Lo creo capaz de ir a encerrarse en su habitación cada una de las tardes que nos quedan en Escocia, y sin comer postre, con tal de no ceder._

.

Candy sonrió ligeramente mientras pensaba esto; sabía que convencer a Archie sería complicado, esperaba que con la insistencia de Stear, la ternura de Annie y los pincelazos sabios de Patty pudieran persuadirlo.

\- "¿Chicos?" se acercó Patty algo dudosa. – "¿Cómo lograremos esta… misión?"

\- "¡Hermosa Patty! ¿Has escuchado bien lo que dice Candy? ¡Un aeroplano!"

\- "¡Shhhh Stear!" corearon ambas chicas.

\- "¡Oh, querido Stear! ¡Es maravilloso! Por eso vale la pena que arreglemos este 'problema'." Admitió Patty contagiada por la emoción de Stear.

\- "No será ningún problema, ya lo verán chicas."

\- "Pfffff Stear, eres un optimista ¿estás seguro de que no necesitaremos llevarlo atado? Creo poder recordar cómo enlazar…"

\- "¡Candy!" exclamó Annie. – "No creo que debamos llegar a tanto."

\- "Será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra, Terry ya debe haber leído mi nota y nos estará esperando en breve."

Candy pensó si convendría conseguir dos lazos, el segundo de ellos para amarrar también a Terry, que si era provocado por Archie se lanzaría contra él cual si fuera un toro de lidia. Sería mejor estar preparada para intervenir.

Archie se sintió observado, tres pares de ojos lo miraban de una manera muy extraña y sospechosamente en cuanto los notó, le sonrieron muy nerviosos. No había duda de que esos tres estaban tramando algo. Suspiró y caminó hacia ellos, si algo andaba mal sería mejor saber cuanto antes de qué se trataba.

* * *

Mientras tanto. Había sido una noche accidentada para Terry, no pudo dormir hasta llegada la madrugada, se sentía muy inquieto; los hermosos recuerdos de la tarde anterior sólo provocaron que su corazón no pudiera aquietarse lo suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño.

Decidió bajar a la cocina envuelto en su bata de seda y aun en pijama, al menos había recuperado el apetito, eso debía ser una buena señal. Pero al bajar la larga escalinata que llevaba a la planta baja, algo en medio del recibidor captó su atención.

Una nota…

 _Buenos días querido Terry,_

\- "Es una nota de Candy… _Buenos días Pecosa_."

 _Por lo visto ¡eres un dormilón!_

\- "Si supieras quién es en parte responsable de que hoy no haya salido a cabalgar por la mañana."

 _Pero deseo que hayas dormido bien._

\- "Ni siquiera imaginas lo que has provocado en mí…"

 _Hoy iré a visitarte con los demás._

\- "¡¿Qué?!" dijo llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza.

 _Procura estar listo hacia el mediodía._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Candy_

\- "¡¿Hoy?! Con _los demás…_ ¡Cielos _Pecas_! Debo ser más cuidadoso con las promesas que hago."

Ella había cumplido su amenaza y él había permitido que esto sucediera. Esperaba que Candy fuera sensata y se olvidara de su plan, pero al parecer nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Estaba decidida a reunirlo con el _inventor,_ la seria chica _gordita_ , la _tímida_ que temblaba como una hoja ante la mínima provocación, y con el sujeto que meses atrás golpeó por haber intentado meter sus narices en su habitación del colegio, ese que se vestía elegante hasta para ir al zoológico un domingo casual.

Eran casi las once, debía comenzar a alistarse así que se olvidó del agradable desayuno que pensaba alargar hasta el mediodía y de su posterior tranquila lectura bajo la sombra de un árbol. Comió unas sencillas tostadas hechas con el pan que Mark había traído esa mañana, acompañadas de un buen vaso de leche fresca y algo de fruta. Tuvo que olvidarse de su taza de Earl Grey, lo cual no lo hacía muy feliz.

Increíble lo que lograba Candy… ya se cobraría este _inconveniente_.

Subió a darse una rápida ducha y se dirigió al hangar de su padre, tendría que ordenar un poco las cosas. Terry no era afecto a tener visitas y tampoco le importaba gran cosa lo que los amigos de Candy pensaran, pero tampoco podía permitir que lo tomaran completamente desprevenido. Era casi la hora.

* * *

\- "¡No!"

\- "Pero Archie…"

\- "¡He dicho que no!"

\- "Has repetido tanto esa palabra que he olvidado a qué te refieres con 'no'."

\- "¡He dicho que yo no quiero ir a casa de ese presuntuoso!" decía Archie mientras se revolvía e intentaba soltarse de la mano de Stear que lo había apresado como si ésta se hubiera convertido en una tenaza.

\- "Pero si es sólo para ver el aeroplano ¡Un aeroplano, Archie! ¿te das cuenta?"

\- "¡No me importa! ¡No quiero ver ni su aeroplano, ni su arrogante cara!"

\- "Sólo veremos el aeroplano, te prometo que casi ni notarás que Terrence está ahí, una vez que veas la maravilla de artefacto frente a nuestros ojos."

\- "¡Yo no quiero ver ningún aeroplano!"

\- "¡Vamos Archie! ¿Me harás arrastrarte todo el camino?"

\- "¡No quiero ir… y no voy!"

\- "¡Mira las chicas nos llaman allá adelante! Apurémonos un poco ¿quieres? Nos esperan." Stear estaba decidido a convencerlo. – "¡Candy, ya vamos!"

A la lejanía, Candy, Annie y Patty los saludaban y trataban de animarlos a seguir. Habían embaucado a Archie diciéndole que darían un paseo para poder ponerlo en marcha hacia la Villa Grandchester. Iniciada la caminata, Stear les había pedido a las chicas que se adelantaran mientras confesaba a su hermano el destino al que se dirigían y ellas habían optado por dejarle intentarlo, aunque parecía que las cosas no habían salido bien, las tres escucharon los gritos de Archie a sus espaldas.

Eran casi las doce y no iban ni siquiera a la mitad del camino.

\- "Archie ¿no crees que sería conveniente que conociéramos más a Terrence?"

\- "¡No! Ve a conocerlo mejor tú si quieres." Dijo Archie logrando soltarse del agarre de Stear y cruzándose de brazos.

\- "Escuchar eso me decepciona."

\- "¡¿Qué?!… Pues a mí me decepciona que quieras ir a someterte a la presencia de un inadaptado y petulante aristócrata, y todo por un cacharro viejo que su padre abandonó en un hangar."

\- "Archie, no me refiero al aeroplano sino a aquello que prometimos junto con Anthony; nosotros tenemos que cuidar de Candy, somos sus paladines ¿recuerdas?"

\- "¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con ir a casa de ese sujeto?"

\- "Hermano, ¿tú crees que de no ir nosotros, Candy regresará tranquilamente a la residencia?"

\- "¡Claro que sí! Candy no se vería con Terrence si nosotros no vamos."

\- "Así como ellos no se encuentran en el colegio sin nosotros ¿no es así?"

\- "Sí… ¡¿qué?!"

\- "Archie… aunque nosotros evitemos relacionarnos con el hijo del duque, me temo que Candy ya ha iniciado su propia relación con él."

\- "¡¿Relación?!"

\- "Es como si Terrence fuera un imán para Candy, y como si ella misma lo fuera para él. Quizás eres el único de nosotros que no lo ha " _notado"_ , pero cada vez Candy pasa menos tiempo en nuestra compañía y más en la de…"

\- "¡Eso no quiere decir que está con él! ¡Candy siempre ha sido afecta a pasar tiempo sola!"

\- "Archie, no te engañes. En mi caso, yo prefiero acercarme a ellos y cerciorarme de que ella siga… feliz. Ya lo sabes, mirando desde lejos."

\- "Feliz…" repitió Archie en voz baja.

Era verdad, la mirada de Candy había recuperado esa luz de alegría que siempre la iluminaba, y ahora era más brillante que nunca. Tenía un toque de picardía en ella que antes no estaba allí, era como si esa felicidad la guardara en secreto, y el cuidar celosamente de ella la hubiera hecho revivir con mayor fuerza. Ella ya no estaba triste todo el tiempo, su lejanía ahora se debía a algo más…a alguien más…

Los ojos de Archie se entristecieron visiblemente. Como de costumbre, Stear tenía razón. Era mejor poder permanecer cerca de ella, que permitir que el destino los alejara por completo. Su compañera de juegos y de travesuras de la niñez, la chica que tantas veces apareció en sus sueños había cambiado sin que él pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo.

Derrotado y sin argumentos, Archie soltó los hombros y comenzó a caminar en silencio.

\- "Parecen unas tortugas chicos, ¡apúrense!" Gritaba Candy.

 _Es la primera vez que Terry estará con todos ellos ¡Ojalá llegaran a hacerse amigos!"_

\- "Candy, tengo un poco de miedo, ¿qué pasará si…?" preguntó Annie algo inquieta.

\- "No te preocupes Annie, nosotras los vigilaremos."

Pasados unos minutos después del mediodía, por fin el grupo completo llegaba a la verja de la Villa.

\- "¡Qué hermosa residencia!" exclamó Annie. A pesar del estado de semi abandono en el que se encontraba, la Villa Grandchester le parecía lo más cercano que había visto al castillo de un cuento.

\- "No cabe duda de que pertenece a un noble. Todo Reino unido se encuentra rodeado de estas magníficas y antiquísimas construcciones." Respondió Patty.

Candy, menos interesada en la arquitectura del lugar, comenzó a buscar a Terry. Abrió la verja y se dirigió inmediatamente al jardín trasero. Conociendo a Terry seguramente habría ido a poner un poco de orden en el lugar antes de que llegaran.

\- "¡Ya estamos aquí Terry!" dijo Candy al mirarlo de espaldas frente a la puerta del hangar.

\- "Terry…" los ojos de Candy de inmediato buscaron los de Terry. Se le veía tenso y un aura de seriedad lo rodeaba. Ella desearía haber estado a solas con él unos minutos antes, para tomarlo de la mano y decirle que todo iría bien. Sus primos y sus amigas eran unas personas grandiosas, él sólo tenía que darse la oportunidad de convivir con ellos.

\- "¡Teeeerrryyyy! ¡Teeeerrryyyy!" los gritos de Stear interrumpieron las miradas profundas que Candy y Terry se estaban dedicando.

 _¿Terry? ¿Es que ahora todos sus amigos me llaman así?_ Pensó él defensivamente.

\- "¡Hola querido Terry! Muchísimas gracias, estoy tan emocionado de estar aquí ¡Qué amable has sido invitándonos a tu casa!" decía atropelladamente Stear mientras tomaba la mano de Terrence y la agitaba apretándola en la suya. – "¡Un verdadero amigo, eso es lo que eres para mí!"

Terry no se movió un centímetro, completamente anonadado por la reacción del _inventor_.

\- "¡Me muero por ver la sorpresa que nos has preparado! Tengo que confesarte que cuando Candy nos lo dijo, he llegado a pensar que es una broma, ¡pero ella nunca jugaría con algo así! Casi me desmayo de alegría cuando nos dijo de tu invitación."

 _¡¿Mi invitación?!_ Pensó Terry volviéndose para mirar a Candy, pero ella sólo le regresó una mirada llena de absoluta dulzura.

\- "¡Oh, Terry! ¡Pensar que de verdad quieres mostrarme tal tesoro!" dijo Stear sin poderse contener y estrechando a Terry fuertemente en un abrazo.

¡Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto!

\- "Me alegra ver tu entusiasmo ¿sabes? No tiene nada especial, pero…" dijo Terry separándose de los brazos de Stear y empujando la compuerta para dar paso a su invitado dentro del hangar. – "aquí lo tienes… tú entenderás de esto más que yo…" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "¡Qué maravilla! ¡Es magnífico!" gritaba Stear al borde del éxtasis. – "¡Patty, pellízcame para comprobar que esto no es un sueño y que de verdad está allí!"

\- "Stear, yo no podría hacer eso…"

\- "¡Yo lo haré…!" dijo Candy mientras pellizcaba fuertemente una de las mejillas del emocionado chico.

\- "¡Ay, no! ¡No es un sueño! En verdad está allí, ¡Oh Terry!" dijo Stear abriendo los brazos de par en par ante los ojos sorprendidos de Terry que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba siendo nuevamente abrazado por el chico de gafas. Y nada lo preparó para lo que siguió…

En medio del gran entusiasmo Stear besó ambas mejillas de Terry, ante los rostros alarmados de las tres chicas y la cara aterrorizada de Terry que jamás en su vida había tenido tanto contacto con otro chico ¡Definitivamente los americanos tenían costumbres raras para mostrar su alegría! Un chico inglés jamás se comportaría de esa manera, menos aún un joven aristócrata. En el Colegio había percibido que los jóvenes americanos, aún los pertenecientes a familias ricas, se comportaban de manera distinta ¡Pero esto, definitivamente era demasiado!

\- "¿Te imaginas mi emoción? No sé cómo agradecerte que me dejes arreglar esta maravilla."

\- "Me alegro por ti. Puedes hacer con él lo que desees." Dijo parcamente Terry mientras se limpiaba las mejillas y daba algunos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de semejante demostración de agradecimiento.

\- "¡Y ahora a trabajar! Ven Archie, no te quedes allí afuera, ni siquiera has visto esta belleza."

\- "Vaya lugar..." dijo Archie audiblemente.

\- "¿Acaso en tu país ponen alfombras en el suelo de un hangar?" respondió Terry mirándolo desafiante.

\- "Archie qué estás diciendo, es obvio que un hangar debe ser un lugar de trabajo. Ven a ayudarme ¡Ven aquí Archie!" Dijo Stear amenazadoramente, mientras tiraba del brazo de su hermano. – "Definitivamente tenemos que hacerlo volar."

\- "De acuerdo." Dijo Archie arremangándose la camisa, era inútil iniciar una pelea, no conseguiría otra cosa que la desaprobación de los presentes.

Mientras, Candy tomó de la mano a Terry para acercarlo a las chicas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos, quienes trataron de ocultar - con muy poco éxito - la sonrisa que se les dibujó en los rostros. Annie incluso se mordió un poco los labios para tratar de disimular la alegría que sentía por ver tal demostración de afecto por parte de su amiga y por la mirada que Terrence le dedicaba. Era sorprendente como Candy, con un solo toque, lo había tranquilizado después del pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvo con Archie.

\- "Bueno, creo que a los chicos ya los conocías, en todo caso, me parece que Stear se ha dado a conocer bastante bien. Ahora es el turno de las chicas. Ella es mi amiga Patty, inglesa como tú, y esta otra chica es Annie, quien es mi amiga desde la infancia." Candy le hablaba con una voz tan dulce a Terry que parecía una melodía.

\- "Nosotros ya nos conocíamos Terrence, pero no habíamos sido propiamente presentados, qué curioso ¿no lo crees? Casi toda una vida en el Colegio San Pablo y esta es la primera vez que nos estrechamos la mano." Dijo Patty aventurándose primero.

Terry sonrió tomando la mano que Patricia O'Brian le ofrecía. Al parecer, ella también resentía una soledad impuesta por padres ingleses.

\- "Llámame Terry."

\- "Y tú, llámame Patty ¿de acuerdo?"

Annie, un poco insegura, extendió su mano hacia Terrence. Su presencia imponente aun le atemorizaba. Ese era el tipo de chico que al entrar en un lugar rebosante de personas, era capaz de atrapar todas las miradas con sólo atravesar el espacio, no solamente por su evidente atractivo físico, había un magnetismo especial en él… que trataba de eclipsar con su enorme cinismo, su arrogancia y su rebeldía.

\- "Encantada." Dijo apenas audiblemente.

Una chispa burlona se encendió en los ojos de Terry, pero Candy que permanecía atenta a sus embates, lo miró con cierta severidad, apagando cualquier intento de tomarle el pelo a la tímida chica.

\- "Igualmente… Annie." Dijo Terry lanzando una breve mirada a Candy.

\- "Bien, ya hechas las presentaciones, quiero añadir que tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes cuando terminen con el avión ¿podrías mostrarnos la cocina, Terry? Debemos regresar a la residencia para las clases de la tarde, pero volveremos por la noche con todo lo necesario."

Terry la miró con ojos interrogantes, aunque prefirió no preguntar. Caballerosamente extendió uno de sus brazos dándole paso a las chicas que fueron escoltadas por él hasta la cocina. No tenía la menor idea de lo que tramaba Candy, así que decidió aprovechar que se encontraba cerca del estudio para recoger su libro y tratar de leer un poco bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo cual era parte de su plan inicial antes de que cierta _Pecosa_ irrumpiera en sus planes acompañada de su pandilla.

Antes de irse, Candy lo interceptó en su búsqueda de una sombra agradable y le hizo prometer que ayudaría a los chicos en caso de que lo necesitaran. "Ven a ayudarnos en lugar de leer ¿quieres?" le dijo. Él simplemente rodó sus ojos y se limitó a afirmar que se cobraría cada _inconveniente_ de ese día, Candy ya sospechaba cómo es que pretendería hacerlo y sin decir nada se marchó sonrojada.

* * *

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente y Candy sentía que no podía esperar más para correr al lado de los chicos ¿se habrían llevado bien?

En realidad, Terry había estado evitando toda la tarde entrar en el hangar, pero finalmente recordando su promesa, regresó por la noche a ver lo que sucedía.

\- "¡Qué bien! El motor aún funciona. Archie, saca la válvula de escape, tenemos que revisar todo esta noche para volar en cuanto el sol y las chicas aparezcan."

\- "¡Trabajar toda la noche y por esto!"

\- "Vamos Archie, Terry nos dio la oportunidad…"

\- "Terry, Terry, ¿desde cuándo lo llamas como si fuese tu amigo? Te has pasado toda la tarde adulándolo."

\- "Nada de eso Archie, sólo le estoy agradecido."

\- "Pues yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a un tipo así."

\- "No es de caballeros hablar de los ausentes." Interrumpió Terry.

\- "Tampoco lo es escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas." Exclamó Archie.

\- "¿Quieres pelear?" lo desafió Terry.

\- "Vamos chicos, ambos se enojan con demasiada facilidad. Ya está bien Archie, tranquilízate, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso."

\- "Cállate Stear, esto tiene que terminar… además tiene pocos músculos para mí."

\- "No te engañes muchachito." Se burló Terry.

\- "Eres un verdadero charlatán, ahora verás."

\- "Vaya ustedes dos, parece que simplemente no pueden evitar pelear." Suspiró Stear.

\- "Bien, pero lo haremos a mi manera ¿sabes esgrima, me imagino?" dijo Terry con un rostro burlón, no permitiría que Candy viera sus rostros golpeados cuando regresara.

\- "¡Lo hago mejor que tú, te lo aseguro!" gruñó Archie.

\- "Perfecto, dame diez minutos y terminaremos con esto." Dijo Terry dándose media vuelta para ir a recoger su equipo y el de su contrincante.

Stear miró a su hermano con molestia, no podía creer que siguiera el juego de Terry.

Y así, comenzó la batalla.

Tras varios embates furiosos los dos contendientes comenzaban a disminuir la fuerza.

\- "Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que creía…" admitió Terry con honestidad.

\- "Tú también Terrence…"

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cedía. Estaban tan cansados que al retroceder ingresaron en el hangar y comenzaron a tropezar con lo que contenía.

\- "Ya basta, ¡cuidado con el avión!" gritaba Stear tratando de proteger el trabajo que ya habían hecho.

Inesperadamente Archie chocó con unas cajas que amenazaron con caer sobre él.

\- "¡Cuidado Archie!" gritó Stear.

Sin dudarlo, Terry se lanzó para quitarlo del lugar donde cayeron las cajas.

\- "Terrence…" murmuró sorprendido Archie.

\- "Da gracias que soy un caballero inglés… y que no quiero perder a alguien con quien peleo tan bien. Quizás tienes razón, este lugar necesita un poco de orden." Dijo Terry mientras le extendía la mano a Archie para que se pusiera de pie. – "Y llámame Terry, creo que te lo has sabido ganar."

Archie frunció el ceño.

\- "¿Ya han tenido suficiente ustedes dos? ¿Podríamos volver a trabajar?"

\- "¿Qué tal va el avión, Stear?" preguntó Terry.

\- "Nos vendría bien otro par de manos ¿qué dices Terry?"

\- "Todos queremos que el avión vuele, ¿no es cierto?" respondió él.

Entre los tres levantaron el pesado motor y lo colocaron en su lugar, con ello pudieron empezar a realizar algunas pruebas.

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando tres chicas escapaban a hurtadillas de la residencia de las chicas. Candy estaba orgullosa de haber logrado convencer a dos "distinguidas señoritas" de romper las reglas y fugarse a mitad de la noche llevando consigo un arsenal de comida para preparar el desayuno de los chicos, que debían estar hambrientos después de trabajar tantas horas.

\- "Nunca empujé una carretilla, menos aún bajo la luz de la luna. Esta noche no la podré olvidar nunca." Decía Patty emocionada al llegar a la cocina de la Villa.

\- "Aún tenemos que lograr cocinar antes de que terminen los chicos ¿tienen todo listo?" decía Candy absorta en su tarea.

Annie miró a Patty con complicidad.

\- "Es apuesto ese Terry y cuando se le conoce, hasta es simpático." Dijo Annie.

\- "Esa apariencia de chico malo es sólo para despistar ¿eh?" respondió Patty entendiendo las intenciones de Annie.

\- "Ya se los decía yo, él es un buen chico, es amable, aunque no lo parezca y…" dijo Candy intentando parecer indiferente.

\- "¿Guapo?" preguntó Annie.

\- "Annie, eso no es importante, él es…"

\- "Atractivo." Afirmó Patty.

\- "No, bueno sí lo es, quiero decir que… ¡Basta!"

\- "Tiene los ojos más azules que haya visto jamás…" añadió Annie. – "¿Habías visto unos ojos así antes Candy?"

\- "Annie…"

\- "¡Yo no! Bueno, jamás había estado tan cerca de Terry, pero tú lo has visto mejor que yo, ¿no lo crees Candy?" agregó Patty.

\- "¿Qué estás queriendo decir Patty?" respondió Candy deseando meterse dentro de la olla que estaba frente a ella para desaparecer de esas dos miradas que la acechaban.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír.

\- "Dios mío, ustedes se han convertido en un par de conspiradoras ¿a dónde quieren llegar con todo esto?"

\- "Sólo queremos oír tu opinión acerca de Terry." Dijo Patty encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "Ya se los dije, él es un buen chico…"

\- "No, no, no, queremos saber qué te parece Terry en realidad." Pidió Annie.

\- "Él es…" suspiró Candy. – "Yo… sólo sé que cuando estoy cerca de él, me siento bien… yo sé que es atractivo, tanto que haría temblar las rodillas de cualquier chica que fuese mirada por él…"

\- "… mirada por él… como te mira a ti." Afirmó Patty.

\- "¿A mí?"

\- "Candy, queremos asegurarnos de que notes que él te mira _sólo_ a ti. Cuando estás presente, es como si todos desapareciéramos al instante y sólo estuvieras presente tú." Dijo tiernamente Annie.

\- "Pudimos verlo el día del accidente de Eliza, él prácticamente la ignoró, pero definitivamente te miraba a ti ¡Y de qué manera!" añadió la chica de lentes.

\- "No tienes que decirnos nada, queremos que sepas que cuentas con nosotras ¡Y que estamos muy felices por ti, Candy!" dijo Annie con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

Un breve silencio se presentó entre ellas. Su objetivo parecía haberse cumplido, Candy estaba pensando seriamente en lo que ellas afirmaban.

\- "Dicho esto, sigamos cocinando o los chicos terminarán desfalleciendo de hambre." Dijo Patty dándole un respiro a su amiga que se encontraba muda y sonrojada, dándole vueltas al recipiente con el guisado.

 _¿Como me mira a mí? …_ pensó Candy, y no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- "Está amaneciendo…" dijo Patty.

\- "Bien, ya está todo listo." Dijo Candy orgullosa de su labor.

\- "¡Vengan chicas! Hemos terminado la revisión." Dijo Stear asomándose por la ventana de la cocina.

Cuando llegaron al hangar, las tres se quedaron boquiabiertas.

\- "¡Parece como si fuera nuevo! ¿no lo creen?" Un orgulloso Stear miraba el esfuerzo de toda la noche.

\- "¡Vaya! ¡Qué buen trabajo han hecho!" Afirmó Candy.

\- "Después del vuelo inaugural les tenemos una sorpresa." Dijo Annie con timidez.

\- "¡Les hemos preparado el desayuno!" exclamó Patty incapaz de guardarse el secreto.

\- "¡Patty!" corearon las otras dos chicas.

\- "¿Dónde está Terry?" preguntó Candy. – "No los habrá abandonado aquí solos toda la noche ¿o sí?"

\- "No Candy, él fue de gran ayuda." Admitió Archie.

\- "¡Chicas, ayúdenos a llevarlo afuera!" pidió Stear.

\- "¡Espera! Ahora vuelvo." Dijo Candy saliendo de prisa rumbo a las caballerizas.

\- "¡TERRY! ¿Dónde estás?"

\- "¿Qué pasa, _señorita Pecas_? ¿No puedes pasar unos minutos sin mí?" dijo Terry saliendo del establo. Había ido a dar una vuelta con Teodora que no perdonaba una mañana sin salir.

\- "Terry, no seas presumido y ven a ver el resultado de su arduo trabajo."

\- "¡Sería increíble si lograra hacerlo volar!" dijo Terry incrédulo.

\- "¡Ya lo veremos! Y después tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, hemos preparado el desayuno y lo comeremos en el bosque ¡Será una especie de día de campo!"

 _Un día de campo para Candy._

\- "Temo decepcionarte Pecosa, pero no creo que lo sea. Apenas tendrán tiempo de probar el avión y deberán apresurarse a regresar a la residencia si no quieren ser reprendidas por las monjas."

\- "¡Oh no! Es cierto, debemos darnos prisa."

\- "Afortunadamente para ti, yo estoy aquí y puedo planear un verdadero día de campo para _nosotros_."

 _Nosotros…_ Pensó Candy…

\- "¿Qué dices, Candy? Podemos hacerlo este domingo, después de todo, es nuestra última semana en Escocia."

\- "¡¿En serio, Terry?! ¿Un día de campo?"

Terry afirmó con la cabeza.

\- "¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría." Respondió ella emocionada.

\- "Bien, yo me encargaré de todo, pero Candy…" El rostro de Terry adquirió de pronto una expresión de seriedad. – "… será un día de campo _solamente_ para nosotros."

\- "¿Cómo?"

\- "Quiero decir, que nadie más está invitado."

\- "Lo entiendo Terry… me parece bien, seremos nosotros… sólo nosotros dos." Dijo casi murmurando y sintiendo que sus mejillas se incendiarían si se sonrojaba más.

Terry sonrió y tomándola de la mano caminaron juntos hacia el hangar, para ver cómo el sueño de Stear se hacía realidad.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este capítulo es un mix del manga y el anime con algunos extras míos, esta vez no he indicado de dónde proviene cada cosa pues sería muy complicado.

La pelea de esgrima entre Terry y Archie en realidad pertenece a otro momento del anime, he decidido cambiar la pelea a golpes que parecía bastante más agresiva (y en realidad no me gusta, tampoco la escena de algo cayendo del techo amenazando a una persona, por la similitud con el accidente de Susana) por lo que he cambiado algunas cosas, si miran el anime notarán lo que he alterado y agregado, lo mismo si lo ven en el manga.

Extras míos: el cómo tramaron los chicos convencer a Archie, los pensamientos de Terry sobre todo de la nota de Candy, la presentación de éste a las chicas, la insistencia de ellas para que Candy se de cuenta de los sentimientos de Terry y por supuesto, que Terry la invite a un día de campo. Todo esto es una invención mía.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

WOOOOOWWWWWW cuántos lindos comentarios despertó ese beso del capítulo anterior. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Estoy feliz de leer los comentarios tanto de quienes ya he tenido oportunidad de saludar, como chicas que se animaron a escribirme por primera vez, y otras nuevas lectoras. Gracias a todas, espero poder seguir este ritmo en los capítulos que restan, comenzarán las lecciones de piano (Terry lo prometió), así como su día de campo que siempre desee que hubiesen podido realizar.

 **Lucero Santoskoy** : ¡Hola querida compañera del AAVST! Creo que en la mayoría de las escenas me siento yo una voyeurista espiando tras los arbustos los encuentros de estos chicos, porque no he sido tan suertuda como para soñarme como protagonista. No sé si hayas leído "A Escondidas" de Tita, es una belleza, quizás te pueda gustar si no es que ya lo leíste. Me siento muy honrada de que pienses que podría yo hacer "Los días _después_ del Colegio: Chicago, Nueva York, Stratford-upon Avon" jajaja nada me gustaría más, tendré que sobornar a mis musas inspiradoras para que vayan pensando el guion 😉

 **Tete** : Qué bueno que te haya gustado, en efecto creo que Candy Candy fue muy desaprovechado en el anime y pues entre tanta adaptación y tomando en cuenta que era una producción de los finales de los 70 y principios de los 80… Por eso tendremos que escribir muchos fics para que se aproveche mejor esta bella historia.

 **Stormaw** : Me alegra que hayas aceptado tu nombramiento al AAVST jajajaja y te prometo que si habrá un par de besillos más por ahí, yo opino un poco como Phambe, la historia en el anime es muy extremosa en lo que determinó contenido para niños, no vemos gran romance (no como en realidad es el manga y más adelante CCFS) pero nos pone escenas medio rudas (cuando García insinúa un acercamiento a Candy, la muerte de Anthony y la de Stear, el desprecio y maltrato a Candy, el alcoholismo de Terry). Quien sabe qué criterio usaron, pero bueno, en este fic sólo romance. Siempre te pienso cuando escribo sobre Archie… estos capítulos son medio duros para él, pero quiero pensar que después llega a ser muy amado.

 **Eli** : ¡Bienvenida al club AAVST! Me enternece mucho saber que este capítulo te hizo incluso acompañarlo de música, gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo, ¡ya son 32 capítulos! Y aún nos queda un camino de romance qué recorrer. Gracias por seguir de la mano esta historia y por comentar cada ocasión.

 **dianley** : Me encanta saber que alguien más entiende esta historia como yo. Yo también creo que el caparazón de Terry se fue abriendo poco a poco, efectivamente es distinto haber crecido siendo amado y haber amado, a la soledad en la que él se mantuvo tanto tiempo. Por eso los Terrys melosos, en mi particular gusto, siento que no checan con alguien que ha aprendido a no arriesgarse a ser lastimado nuevamente.

 **Angye** : Qué bueno que te gusto, sí, sí y sí, habrá más besos.

 **Belem7777** : Gracias por tu comentario, mira no mentiré, la separación si está planteada, pero esta es una historia de amor así que hablaré muy breve de ese lapso de tiempo separados y la historia cerrará con mi versión sobre CCFS.

 **Anjiluz** : Sí, la maravillosa voz de Andrés Turnes es de Anthony y de Terry, pero con distinta entonación. Yo lo noté años después y lo averigüé. Como verás dejé la escena que te gusta de Stear, a mí también me parece divertidísima y lo imagino perfecto abrazando y besando a un Terry por demás aterrado. En el manga es igualmente divertido, aunque no lo besa.

 **skarllet northman** : Sí, es un amor que dejó huella, para pasar tanto tiempo intacto debe haber echado buenas raíces y eso fue para mí, en Escocia.

 **Guest** : Qué linda por dejarme un comentario y por elogiar esta historia. Espero lograr llegar a mostrar ese amor imbatible que permaneció por tanto tiempo. Para mí igualmente las señales indican más a Terry y este amor juvenil para mí es el amor de la adultez.

 **Vialsi** : Sí, ya no queremos más cachetadas. Habrá otros, espéralos…

 **Mitsuki Kazum** i: ¡Saludos de México hasta Perú! Me encanta ver como este foro nos permite conocernos un poco a través de la distancia. Ya me dirás qué te parecieron los otros capítulos, como decía antes, pues todo surgió del capítulo de la biblioteca, lo imaginé y este proyecto nació atado del manga, CCFS y algunas cosillas del anime que me gustan. PD. Creo que cuando yo entré a la universidad me sentía como tú, sentía que lo que había visto en la infancia había pasado hace años luz 😉 Bienvenida a esta historia.

 **PillySnape** : Qué honor saber que has seguido esta historia todo este tiempo, y aún más saber que te ha animado a leer el manga. A mí me encanta, igual que los nuevos extractos de CCFS. Te diré que mencionar la separación siempre me hace un hueco en el estómago, pero como es una historia clasificada como romance, lo compensaré con mi versión del epílogo de CCFS. Con mucho gusto te recomiendo historias, a lo mejor ya las conoces, una es _Otoño_ de slylas89 (está incompleta), otra que me gusta mucho que es como tipo one shots es _A escondidas_ de Tita2008, _The Alphabet_ y _The lottery_ (en inglés) de papirous. Si te gusta la acción busca _Azul_ de Abami (es para estómagos fuertes, parte sucede en la escuela de verano). Tengo perdida una historia que también quedó trunca sobre el diario de Candy, pero no recuerdo su nombre, la buscaré a ver si aún está en el foro pues desapareció y si quieres leer de cuando se escapan lee _Junto a ti_ de Lily Grand (también incompleta), es súper bonita. Ya me dirás si hay otras que te gustan a ti y recomiendas.

 **Maquig, Blanca G y ELIZA LUCIA V 2016** : mil gracias por su comentario, que alegría que les gustó, habrá más romance en esta recta final de Escocia.

 **Phambe** : ¡Hola hasta Francia! Yo comparto tu opinión, el criterio de lo que deja ver el anime es raro, parece que no hay objeción ante la violencia, pero sí para las demostraciones del amor. Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado una lógica y secuencia en esta escena creada. Cuando Terry deshace las coletas de Candy, lo imaginé pensando en que ella ha guardado su corbata con la cual protege su herida en el Festival de Mayo, y sería lindo que él se quedara con algo de ella; además de que creo que Terry desea verla más como una jovencita y menos como una niña. En Escocia me parece que es cuando la transformación de ella comienza a ocurrir, sin que por ello pierda su inocencia y su alegría juvenil. Sí, yo misma me sorprendo de haber creado ya 32 capítulos, he de confesar que toda esta historia surge del capítulo de mi invención de Candy y Terry en la biblioteca y de ahí no he parado de tomar un poco de la historia real para complementarla. Es interesante lo que planteas, de primera impresión yo pensé que Terry no debería haber contactado en absoluto a Candy, ni ella a él por la promesa hecha a Susana, pero cuando ésta le escribe afirmando que sabe que él la ama y una parte de él voló con ella, me parece que hay una confirmación de que el tiempo que pase a su lado o cambiará nada en su corazón. Los amoríos que pudiera tener cualquiera de los dos no alcanzan a opacar aquello que surgió entre ellos, son almas afines aun viviendo vidas distintas, como ha confesado Candy en su diario. Respecto a ser llorona, comparto tu opinión, las desgracias parecen haberse reunido para caer sobre ella; me molesta más su actitud de renuncia que sus lágrimas, pero entiendo el sentido de bondad que Mizuki quiere transmitir. En cuanto a Albert, es tanta la mención de su similitud con su hermana ¡que por un momento pensé que Candy terminaría por ser efectivamente una Andley! por lo que suena aún más rara la insinuación de su relación "amorosa" con Candy, casi incestuosa al ser vista como algo distinto a la protección, el cariño fraterno, etc. Pero cada persona tendrá su opinión y sus argumentos. Para mí es una historia acerca del amor incondicional. Querida Phambe, una vez más gracias por soñar esta historia conmigo. Nos saludamos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Desde un México muy lluvioso en una noche de viernes, les envío abrazos a la distancia y nos leemos el próximo fin domingo (aunque hoy les dejo capítulo de viernes).


	33. Chapter 33

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo contiene escenas que provienen del manga y el anime con algunos detalles extras míos para profundizar en la historia.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 32.**

 **La melodía de Candy.**

\- "¡Es increíble!" exclamó Terry mirando cómo el aeroplano había recuperado una de sus ruedas y estaba reluciente como alguna vez siendo nuevo, lo fue.

\- "¡Felicítame si logro hacerlo volar! ¡Aunque he de decirte que tengo mucha confianza!" Respondió Stear guiñando un ojo.

\- "¡Archie! ¿qué le ha sucedido a tu camisa?" dijo Annie sorprendida de que el elegante chico hubiera trabajado hasta ese punto.

\- "Gracias a Alistear no tendré más remedio que botarla…" dijo con un tono de orgullo que no pudo ocultar.

\- "¡Vayamos todos a probar esta maravilla!" dijo Candy alegremente animándolos a salir.

..

.

\- "¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos!"

\- "¡Un, dos! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Un poco de esfuerzo!"

\- "¿Qué haces, Candy?" preguntó Terry con cara de real incógnita.

\- "¡Los aliento con mi voz! ¡Un, dos! ¡Un, dos!"

\- "¡No te haría mal hacerlo mientras nos ayudas a empujar!" exclamó Terry mientras le cedía una de las cuerdas.

\- "No sería mala idea." Admitió Candy sacando juguetonamente su lengua.

\- "¡Candy! ¡Chica lista!" dijo Patty reconociendo a su ingeniosa amiga.

Una vez que llegaron a una planicie Stear los detuvo e hizo un reconocimiento de "pista".

\- "Aquí está bien, es perfecto… ¡Gracias a todos! Y ahora, ¡a volar!" dijo montándose al avión y poniéndose el casco.

\- "¡Stear! ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?" Patty comenzaba a dudar de toda esta idea.

\- "¡No te preocupes bella Patty! ¡Te mostraré lo que puedo hacer dando vueltas en el aire!"

\- "Stear, por favor ten cuidado."

Candy y Annie se acercaron a Patty para tranquilizarla y alejarla un poco del aeroplano, por si acaso algo sucedía y se reunieron con Terry, que ya estaba colocado unos metros atrás, mientras Archie daba vuelta a la hélice para tratar de encenderlo. Al segundo intento, increíblemente el motor arrancó.

\- "¡No lo puedo creer, hizo funcionar el motor!" exclamó Terry en voz alta, Candy lo escuchó y le sonrió.

Stear aceleró a profundidad y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, levantó el vuelo.

\- "¡Lo logró en verdad!" exclamaban los demás.

\- "¡Ya está volando!"

\- "¡Stear, eres el mejor!"

\- "¡Me venció, nunca creí que podría volar!" admitió Terry.

\- "¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Estoy volando!" No dejaba de gritar Stear desde lo alto, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos que estaban demasiado lejos para escucharle.

Pero, de repente, unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse, era como si el aeroplano se hubiera resfriado y comenzara a toser.

Poco a poco comenzó a perder altura ante la decepción de Stear que presionaba botones y jalaba el mando hasta casi desprenderlo… lo único que consiguió fue que el avión comenzara a rebotar en el suelo dando una serie de saltos sin control.

\- "¡Bing! ¡Boom! ¡Bang! ¡Vroooom!" Era todo lo que se escuchaba.

\- "¡Así que eso es lo que consiguió hacer! ¡El primer y único aeroplano que rebota!" decía Archie tapando una enorme sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse ante la mirada aterrorizada de Patty.

\- "¡Archie! ¡No bromees!" Dijo Candy regañándolo.

\- "¡Es que sólo hace falta verlo Candy! ¿Ves cómo rebota?" Comenzó a reír Archie. – "Parece que logró transformar un aeroplano, ¡en una rana!"

Terry no pudo evitar contagiarse y pronto los dos chicos reían sin parar, a diferencia de las chicas. Candy miraba a Stear con pena y Annie optó por taparse los ojos ante el esperado final de ese accidentado viaje.

\- "¡BOOOOMMMMM!" Fue lo último que se escuchó del aeroplano al caer completamente y estrellarse contra el paraje.

\- "¡ALISTEAR!" gritaba Patty mientras corría hacia el lugar donde el pobre artefacto había colapsado después de largos minutos de rebotar como una pelota.

Archie y Terry estaban ya en el suelo carcajeándose, mientras Annie y Candy los veían tratando de no hacer lo mismo y poner rostro de desaprobación ¡En realidad sí había sido muy gracioso! ninguna pudo evitar reír cuando escucharon que lo único que decía Stear era:

\- "¡Estoy bien, Estoy bien! ¡¿Me vieron en el aire?! ¿Me vieron VOLAR?"

\- "¡Ay Stear! ¡Te vimos volar y también te vimos "aterrizar"! ¡No volaste por mucho tiempo, pero de igual manera fue magnífico!"

\- "¡¿Verdad que sí, Patty?! ¡Hey todos! ¡Volé!"

El ambiente se llenó de alegría, ahora que sabían que Stear estaba sano y salvo. Era increíble cómo no había obtenido ni siquiera un raspón con semejantes caídas.

\- "¡Y ahora, a desayunar!" gritó Candy mientras destapaba la canasta que había traído consigo.

\- "¡Vaya _Pecosa_! Eso no se ve nada mal." Dijo Terry asomándose al contenido de la canasta que Candy le mostraba. – "No sabía que los monos cocinaban ¿estás segura de que no me envenenarás?"

\- "¡Tendrás que arriesgarte y probar, Terry!" Se burló Candy moviendo sus cejas maquiavélicamente.

\- "Eres encantadora cuando planeas matar a alguien." Dijo Terry riéndose y tomando uno de los emparedados que las chicas habían preparado. Candy disimuló su interés por ver su reacción ante su práctica culinaria.

\- "Tengo que admitir que moriré feliz, ¡esto está sorprendentemente delicioso!" exclamó Terry ante el rostro de satisfacción de Candy. Los ojos de Archie los miraban con envidia.

* * *

 _¡No debo mirarla! … No… yo no soy como Alistear, no puedo cambiar lo que siento de un día para otro._

La dulce mirada de Annie le hizo darse cuenta a Archie de que estaba siendo observado.

 _._

 _Archie te comprendo… te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que me mires sólo a mí._

\- "Archie, aquí tienes el tuyo." Annie le extendió uno de los emparedados.

\- "Annie…" suspiró Archie.

\- "Ya me dirás qué te pareció, Patty y yo nunca habíamos cocinado." Le dijo mientras lo veía darle una enorme mordida.

Archie no pudo evitar emitir un largo sonido de satisfacción.

\- "¡Está delicioso, Annie! … ¿Habrá uno más para mí?" dijo Archie con glotonería.

\- "¡AUCH! ¿pero qué es esto?" se dolió Stear mientras sacaba una pequeña cuchara de en medio de su emparedado.

\- "¡Oh, Stear! ¡Lo siento mucho!" exclamó Patty avergonzada por haber olvidado uno de los cubiertos dentro del bocadillo que le preparó al chico, seguramente con tanta emoción y distraída por la plática que sostuvo con Candy, ni siquiera notó que la había dejado ahí.

\- "¡Vaya, esta vez no fui yo! …" exclamó Candy haciendo reí a todos los demás.

\- "¡Eso es aún más sorprendente!" Afirmó Terry.

\- "¡Terry! No me avergüences…"

Estaban pasándola tan bien, ignorando que a la distancia unos ojos malintencionados no los perdían de vista y se posaban con especial interés en la pareja que hacían Candy y Terry.

Eliza había entrado en la habitación de sus primos, al notar su ausencia la noche anterior durante la cena y buscaba entre sus cosas alguna evidencia para incriminarlos ante la Tía Abuela. Por una mera casualidad había descubierto la utilidad del telescopio de Stear que descansaba sobre una de las mesas junto al balcón. Cuando enfocó en dirección a la propiedad Grandchester, lo hizo con la intención de ver a Terry quizás cabalgando por su propiedad, pero aunque lo encontró, no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

 _¡Esa andrajosa de nuevo!…_ Pensó Eliza mirando a Candy al lado de Terry en compañía de sus tontas amigas y de sus insulsos primos.

Eso debía terminar de una vez y para siempre.

\- "Señoritas, siento ser un aguafiestas, pero si no se apresuran a volver a la residencia, tendrán muchos problemas con las monjas." Les dijo Terry ante la mirada triste de las tres.

\- "Es cierto chicas, nuestra misión aquí ha sido cumplida." Agregó Patty. – "¿Podrían encaminarnos hacia allí chicos?"

Los chicos afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- "¡Rayos! ¿No habrá manera de ausentarnos al menos hoy?" Candy hacía un gracioso puchero mientras buscaba excusas para quedarse un poco más.

\- "¡Ni lo intentes Candy! Te retarán, además hoy hay práctica en el aula de música." Le recordó Patty.

\- "¡Cielos! ¡Es verdad!" respondió ella. – "Aunque tengo la impresión de que mi desempeño mejorará mucho este verano." Decía Candy mientras le regalaba una rápida mirada a Terry.

\- "¡Por eso debemos ir a practicar! Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos? … Terry ha sido un verdadero placer." dijo la chica de anteojos mientras extendía su mano hacia Terry.

\- "Las acompañaré Patty, me vendría bien un poco de caminata después de tan excepcional desayuno". Exclamó Terry galantemente, decepcionando a Archie que pensaba que por fin se libraría de su presencia.

\- "Bien, vayamos todos entonces." Agregó Stear mientras se colocaba a un lado de Terry. – "Querido Terry, ¿de casualidad tu padre no tendrá otros aeroplanos que desee reparar? Yo estaría encantado."

\- "Lo puedo imaginar Stear, pero desafortunadamente no creo que tenga otros… menos aún, alguno que quiera deshacer en partes." Sonrió sarcásticamente el chico ante el rostro apenado de Stear. – "En realidad él dejó de volar hace mucho tiempo, éste era sólo un viejo recuerdo de una época que nunca volverá."

La mirada de Terry se entristeció lo cual era visible únicamente para Candy, que fue arreglándoselas para quedarse un poco atrás. Notándolo, Terry hizo lo mismo.

\- "Pecas, si caminas tan lento te perderás la oportunidad de mejorar tu desempeño en el piano."

\- "Eso no me preocupa, lo aprenderé este verano, estoy segura… Terry, ¿te molestaría si volviera por la tarde y continuáramos con las lecciones en tu Villa?"

Terry se detuvo un momento mirándola con asombro.

\- "¿Quieres volver esta misma tarde?" preguntó él.

\- "… si tú tienes otros planes lo puedo entender Terry, sólo quería…" dijo Candy con la mirada al suelo y retorciendo con las manos la tela de su vestido.

\- "¿Planes? Bueno, claro que tengo planes, aunque quizás podría hacer una excepción, después de todo nos quedan pocos días aquí." Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "¡Será genial! Te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño."

\- "… No sé por qué creo que también me arrepentiré de este favor."

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "Está bien _Pecas_."

\- "Trataré de regresar cuanto antes."

Terry sonrió burlonamente.

\- "¿Lo ves? Aunque te cueste admitirlo, te parezco irresistible." Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- "¡Eres un engreído!"

\- "Te entiendo, debe ser maravilloso para una mona pecosa poder pasar tiempo con su amor platónico."

\- "¡¿Amor platónico?! ¡Vaya! … Terry, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas? … En verdad no tienes remedio…" suspiró Candy sabiendo que el chico le tomaba el pelo de nuevo, pero gracias a ello, ya no se le veía triste.

Y apresurando el paso alcanzaron al grupo de amigos que continuaba hablando sobre cómo Stear había hecho realidad su sueño ese día.

* * *

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando se está en un lugar y se desea estar en otro. Candy sentía que el viejo reloj del aula confabulaba para mover sus manecillas más lento de lo habitual, casi podía afirmar que se movía con pesadez. La monja encargada de las clases antes de mediodía era un poco más estricta que las demás, a pesar de verse contagiada por el ambiente ligero del verano, no dejaba un minuto extra de tiempo libre a las alumnas.

Candy estuvo a punto de bostezar, pero si la sorprendían la dejarían sin salir y no podría llegar a su cita con Terry.

 _¿Cita? Desde cuándo pensaba que tenía citas con Terry…_

Quizás desde ese beso que Terry le había dado en medio del bosque el día de la Fiesta Blanca. Pensar en ello le provocaba una mezcla de emociones que no alcanzaba a definir. Era como estar avergonzada, curiosa, expectante y nerviosa, todo al mismo tiempo. Estar con Terry era simplemente emocionante, sobre todo, cada vez que se quedaba a solas con él… pero por momentos volvía a embromarla y ya no sabía si debía tomar algo de todo esto en serio.

Tenía que mantenerse en calma si no quería llegar con las rodillas temblorosas a esas clases de piano, la imagen de Terry tocando hermosas melodías vino a su mente. Parecían haber pasado años desde que lo vio en la sala de música esa tarde en el Colegio, y ahora habían sucedido tantas cosas… Al regresar al Colegio en Londres, no volverían a ser los mismos jamás.

Finalmente, el tiempo en cautiverio terminó y Candy salió corriendo con dirección a la Villa, temerosa de perder un sólo minuto más.

Al atravesar la verja de hierro pudo escuchar una preciosa tonada, la puerta de entrada estaba convenientemente entreabierta y ella sólo tuvo que empujarla para seguir la dirección de donde provenía la melodía. Al llegar al cuarto del piano, vio a Terry de perfil, con los ojos cerrados, completamente inmerso en su actividad. Candy sintió una especie de déjà vu…

Terry tocaba el piano, ajeno al hecho de ser observado, con los ojos cerrados; su espalda firme se movía rítmicamente al compás, sus largos dedos elegantemente se deslizaban sobre las teclas, su rostro estaba semi cubierto por uno de esos rebeldes mechones que le caían horizontalmente sobre los ojos, y para Candy no existía en ese momento, nada más bello en ese lugar.

Él terminó la melodía y suspiró con fuerza mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabello. Candy comenzó a aplaudir sobresaltándolo.

\- "Terry, cada vez me sorprende más lo bien que tocas el piano, ¡más que tus peleas de chicos!"

\- "¡Oh, vaya! Veo que el _elegante_ no perdió la oportunidad de revelar nuestras actividades de convivencia nocturna."

\- "Vamos Terry, sólo dijo que tenía que admitir que eras bueno con el florete*. Fue fácil comprender de dónde lo había sacado."

\- "No me importa _Pecas_ , ven, siéntate aquí." Terry se recorrió un poco en el banquillo haciéndole espacio a Candy a su derecha.

\- "¿Qué melodía interpretabas esta vez? ¡Es hermosa!"

\- "Es uno de los _Nocturnos_ de Chopin, el número 20."

\- "¿Nocturnos? Suena a música para dormir."

\- "Es algo parecido." Sonrió Terry. – "Es la música que se toca generalmente en una soirée *, su ritmo las hace adecuadas para la noche. Son lo único rescatable de esas aburridas reuniones a las que he tenido que asistir."

\- "Es muy bella, aunque suena algo triste."

\- "Lo es, es en ello donde radica su belleza." Dijo comenzando los acordes de Prelude No.4.

 _._

 _Qué linda, es tranquila y conmovedora, como si me presionara el corazón._

.

\- "¿Demasiado melancólica, _Pecas_?"

 _Melancólica, elegante, suave… enigmática, fascinante… cómo las manos que la tocan…_ Pensó Candy tratando de sonreír.

\- "Un poco, pero creo que esa es parte de su naturaleza ¿no es así? Terry, ¿cuál es tu _Nocturno_ favorito?"

\- "… Claro de Luna de Beethoven, sin duda… pero tendré que contarte su historia en otra ocasión, ¿qué te parece ésta?" Terry comenzó los acordes más conocidos de la Sonata para piano n.º 2, Op. 35.

\- "¡Santo Cielo! ¡¿pero qué es eso?!"

\- "La famosa e inigualable Marcha Fúnebre de Chopin." Se carcajeó Terry. – "Podemos comenzar las clases con esta pieza."

\- "¡Terry! No bromees con esas cosas." Lo empujó Candy interrumpiendo su práctica.

\- "De acuerdo, de acuerdo Pecosa, busquemos algo más _adoc_ a tu personalidad… Mozart quizás."

\- "¿Por qué Mozart?"

\- "Porque sus composiciones están llenas de _allegros..._ son animadas, rápidas, llenas de vida. Animan el corazón a perseguir y alcanzar esa alegría, y a que una vez que se tenga entre las manos, no se deje escapar jamás." dijo sin despegar la mirada de las teclas, como si sus palabras lo abochornaran mientras tocaba _Sonata K 448_ ( _Allegro con spirito_ ).

Candy se mordió los labios, ese parecía ser uno de los cumplidos más lindos que le habían dedicado, y era aún más potente al ser pronunciado por los labios de Terry.

\- "Pueden ser dulces y alegres, esta es _Sonata No 11 (in A major)_." Dijo enseguida, tratando de hablar sólo de la música.

\- "Tú también tienes algo de ese _allegro_." Quiso ella devolver el cumplido.

Él sonrió con ironía, ella intentaba ser amable, pero le quedaba muy claro que había poco de cierto en esa afirmación.

\- " _¡Y yo aquí, condenado a la inacción! Me sucede a veces que no puedo por más que suspirar y, penetrado de dolor, vierto en el piano mi desesperación**_ " Con una voz teatral, Terry imitó a Chopin mientras decía estas tristes palabras.

Candy siempre sentía una mezcla de ternura y tristeza por la vida que había tenido Terry, reflejaba tanto a través de sus palabras, su sensibilidad musical, su gusto por la soledad…Todo ello lo hacía tan talentoso y artístico.

\- "Terry, ¿alguna vez pensaste en estudiar actuación?"

\- "No, yo no pienso esas tonterías."

\- "El talento no es una tontería, los sueños tampoco lo son. La Señorita Pony siempre nos ha dicho que todo está en nuestras manos, se puede ser cualquier cosa que se desee siempre y cuando se ponga empeño y se aprenda de los errores."

\- "La Señorita Pony suena a una mujer muy sabia ¿cómo es que tú no aprendiste nada de ella?"

\- "Aprendí más de lo que crees…"

\- "Debe tener una paciencia infinita para haber estado a tu cuidado, terco Tarzan ¿por qué mejor en lugar de hablar comienzas a concentrarte en poner tus manos aquí?" dijo Terry señalando las teclas del piano.

Con infinita paciencia Terry enseñó a Candy los acordes más sencillos, ella lo intentaba una y otra vez, no había duda de que era una chica persistente. Cuando ella por fin logró tocar la serie completa de acordes sin error, brincó del banquillo y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente.

\- "Creo que me siento tan orgullosa de mí como Stear cuando logró elevar el aeroplano." Rió ella. – "Tu padre también debió haber sido muy feliz cuando volaba por los aires."

Terry guardó silencio unos segundos.

(*1)

\- "Sabes… me imagino que el avión fue la primavera de la vida para mi padre."

\- "¿Primavera?"

\- "Sí, en la época en la que él volaba se enamoró de una dama americana y nací yo, después renunció a los vuelos y me alejó de ella."

\- "¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

\- "Porque la nobleza está en su sangre, pero en mí no, yo estoy en su contra… Sólo quiero ser yo mismo toda mi vida."

 _Terry, sus ojos son tan tristes de nuevo._

Candy volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomó suavemente una de las manos de Terry y la colocó sobre su regazo apretándola con fuerza. Su otra mano subió con lentitud hacia la mejilla del chico, sobre la que deslizó sus dedos como si dibujara sobre ella. Si pudiera decirle de alguna manera lo excepcionalmente valioso que él era.

Terry la miró detenidamente, los ojos de ella habían cobrado un color verde tan intenso como el bosque tras la lluvia de verano y hacían destacar aún más cada una de sus pecas, sus cálidas manos lo acariciaban con tanto cariño que tuvo que luchar por no cerrar sus ojos para no dejar de mirarla. Él comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

Candy vio cómo Terry entrecerraba sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a dar saltos de todo tipo, el que él la mirara tan fijamente y se acercara de esa manera, juraría que le provocaría un ataque al corazón uno de estos días, así que prefirió cerrar sus ojos.

Pero nada de lo que esperaba sucedió.

Lo que siguió fue muy confuso, de pronto sintió que era levantada de su asiento en vilo y era movilizada sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo hasta que su espalda chocó con algo. Sentía los brazos de Terry en su espalda, presionándola contra su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón agitado y apenas audiblemente, él le pedía que guardara silencio.

¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

* * *

 **Notas:**

* El **florete** es una de las tres armas de la esgrima.

* Soirée: Fiesta de sociedad, reunión social generalmente nocturna.

 **Allegro** : En música se refiere a una pieza rápida, animada o con energía.

 **Nocturno** : Pieza musical de melodía dulce y estructura libre. La denominación "nocturno" se le daba, en una primera instancia, en el siglo XVIII, a una pieza tocada generalmente en fiestas de noche.

** Esta es una cita real de Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin, la pueden encontrar en internet.

(*1) Diálogo tomado del anime capítulo "Fin de un verano vibrante."

 **Agradecimientos:**

Hoy he tenido que apresurarme a terminar el capítulo, mis vacaciones se terminaron así que me dispongo a regresar a la rutina. Espero no haya sido muy aburrido que les mencionara las piezas de piano, a mí me gustan mucho y puedo imaginar las manos de Terry tocando cada acorde bellamente, bello, bello, BELLO como él. Es mi sueño algún día aprender a tocar el piano.

Pensé que si había un melodía de Terry (soundtrack de Candy Candy) pues por qué no una melodía de Candy, aunque me ha costado trabajo elegirla pues no conozco tantas composiciones de música clásica como quisiera, y pensé que debe ser algo alegre pero también dulce.

Habrá más romance, este capítulo es el preludio a uno de mi invención que ya tengo casi finalizado en mi cabeza y como adelante diré que le daré gusto a quienes alucinan a Eliza.

Gracias por sus increíbles comentarios: Eli, AlexaPQ, Phambe, Ale Soria, LAU, Anjiluz (Earl Grey es un tipo de té muy intenso que se bebe en las mañanas 😉 y lo de la nota sí es real del manga), Maquig, Blanca G, tete, Guest, vialsi, belem7777, Nally Graham, Stormaw, skarllet northman, dianley, ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Angye, Sandy Sanchez (antes Lucero Santoskoy ¿?).

Esta vez les agradezco en general pero ya saben que llevo cada uno de sus comentarios en mente y me los guardo en el corazón.

Y a quienes leen silenciosamente como yo en ocasiones lo hago.

Maravillosa semana.


	34. Chapter 34

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es completamente de mi invención.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 33.**

 **Cuestión de Karma.**

Esa tarde todo parecía ir bien para Terry.

La chica había acudido a la Villa, habían estado tocando el piano, riendo y charlando por horas, las cosas iban de maravilla, y por si fuera poco, en esta ocasión ella había iniciado el contacto. Había acariciado su mano y su mejilla con tanto cariño, sus enormes ojos verdes como el bosque parecían decirle tantas cosas, aunque ella no dijera una sola palabra y mientras estos se cerraban, le dejaba el camino libre hasta sus labios.

.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarla!

.

Sí, todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto, algo por la ventana distrajo a Terry.

¡Alguien se movía entre los arbustos sobre el montículo de tierra ubicado frente a ellos!

Fue una visión fugaz, parecía ser algo color carmesí y con un largo objeto negro que se dirigía hacia las ventanas del segundo piso de la mansión.

Con un brusco movimiento levantó a Candy y la llevó prácticamente en vilo hasta llegar al muro que flanqueaba la ventana.

\- "Te… Terry… ¿qué…?" dijo ella confundida mientras abría sus ojos.

\- "Baja la voz, Pecas."

\- "Pero…"

\- "Estoy seguro de que alguien nos espía desde el jardín."

\- "¡¿Cómo dices?!"

\- "Shhh… qué acabo de pedirte…" bajó la voz Terry.

\- "¡Dios mío ¿quién será?!"

\- "No lo sé, sólo pude alcanzar a ver cómo se movían los arbustos y una especie de objeto negro dirigiéndose hacia acá."

\- "Pudo haber sido un animal."

\- "Para moverse de esa manera debió haber sido una inmensa bestia salvaje de rojizo pelaje."

\- "¿Rojizo?"

\- "Como el fuego del mismo infierno. En este bosque no hay nada mas que ovejas, ardillas y quizás algunos roedores… tiene que ser una persona."

\- "¿Nos habrá visto… practicando?" murmuró nerviosa Candy. – "¿Quién podrá ser…?"

\- "Sospecho que pronto lo averiguaremos, esperemos un poco." Dijo mientras la ayudaba a girarse hacia el cristal, cubriéndose del exterior con la larga y gruesa cortina del ventanal y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica frente a él.

Candy se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto, pero no dijo nada. Las manos de Terry la detenían con firmeza, como si la sostuvieran. El cuerpo de Terry emanaba un calor tan agradable que ella prefirió reclinar su espalda sobre el pecho de él y tomar con sus manos fuertemente la cortina frente a ella. Los nervios pasarían más rápido si se concentraba en mirar quién había tratado de observarlos a escondidas.

* * *

A lo lejos, sobre una zona llena de hierba sobre el montículo que se elevaba casi frente a ellos, unos cuantos minutos después, Eliza salía de su escondite tras un árbol, hacia un sitio desde el que tendría una mejor visión de la ventana del cuarto de música. El árbol tras el que se había ubicado antes, muy a su disgusto estaba lleno de bichos _¡Qué asco!_ Por eso se movió agazapada hacia el siguiente punto de observación, sin saber que había sido descubierta.

Ella se acercó a ese sitio atraída por el sonido del piano y las voces que salían de esa habitación, no podía estar equivocada. Usando el telescopio de Stear, intentó espiar el interior. Si atrapaba a Candy en una habitación con Terry completamente a solas, haría un escándalo tan grande que lograría que la echaran del Colegio y de la familia Andley sin lugar a duda. La Tía Abuela jamás aceptaría una deshonra de esa magnitud.

¡Era un plan magnífico!

Nadie lograría contradecirla pues sería solamente la verdad lo que saldría de su boca, un poco alarmista y mojigata quizás, pero cierta y lo mejor de todo es que la "muy tonta" huérfana era incapaz de mentir. Tendría que admitirlo y ese sería su fin. Después sería cosa fácil atraer al hijo del Duque, él preferiría una compañía más afín a su nivel en vez de perder su tiempo con damas de establo, poco refinadas y ordinarias. Estaba convencida de que Terry únicamente estaba pasando el rato, encontró en ella una distracción mundana como muchos nobles pero al final elegiría una verdadera dama que lo acompañara.

El lugar justo frente a la ventana tenía un extraño arbusto bastante frondoso tras el que podría ocultarse y esperar a corroborar sus sospechas.

¡Qué afortunada había sido al haber encontrado ese sitio! Aunque era un poco raro que el arbusto en cuestión se encontrara alejado de las demás plantas en una zona que parecía haber sido designada especialmente para él, incluso estaba rodeado de un círculo de piedras.

Pero qué más daba, después de todo ella había sido testigo de personas como Anthony que le dedicaban enormes cantidades de tiempo a las "estúpidas" e "inútiles" plantas. Ésta planta extraña en cuestión sólo servía para ocultarse tras ella y por lo menos no tenía una sola alimaña en ella, qué raro ¿verdad?

Una vez oculta, apoyó el telescopio en una de las ramas y lo enfocó hacia la habitación ¡Quién diría que uno de los tontos objetos de Alistear le sería tan útil!

* * *

Terry la observaba tras la ventana con una sonrisa malvada y dejó salir una risa entre dientes.

\- "Terry, ¿de qué te ríes?"

\- "Parece que la _señorita_ Eliza ha elegido el mejor sitio para espiar… el mejor, para un enemigo."

\- "… ya me lo imaginaba." Suspiró. – "Espera… ¿el mejor lugar para… un enemigo?"

\- "Has oído hablar del Jardín del Veneno en el Castillo de Alnwick* en Inglaterra?"

\- "¡¿Jardín del Veneno?! Cielo santo, ¿existe una cosa así?"

\- " _Pecas,_ si continúas gritando así tendré que buscar la manera de silenciarte." Dijo Terry con un brillo malicioso en la mirada. – "Claro que existe, es una pequeña y oscura herencia inspirada en los Medicis. Mi padre es gran admirador de este tipo de curiosidades y se consiguió una pequeña _muestra_ para nuestro jardín escocés."

\- "¿El… el veneno de los Medicis? ¿Cómo Catalina de Medici*?"

\- "Hmm." afirmó él en voz baja.

\- "¿Y entonces, esa sería una muestra venenosa…?"

\- "¿Tú qué te imaginas?" dijo con una risa burlona. – "… ¿Por qué no eres así de brillante en tus clases, _Pecosa_?"

\- "¡Terry! ¡Hay que sacar a Eliza de allí!" dijo Candy comenzando a forcejear para librarse del agarre de él y apresurarse a salir con rumbo al jardín.

\- "Tranquilízate Pecosa, esa chica se habrá ganado un justo castigo por entrar a una propiedad sin permiso." Dijo Terry reteniéndola con firmeza.

Candy logró girarse frente a él para tratar de persuadirlo de la gravedad del asunto.

\- "Pero Terry, ¡el veneno podría matarla!"

\- "¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡Esa " _señorita_ " nunca ha sido amable contigo!"

\- "¿Eso qué tiene que ver? No cambia nada, ella podría lastimarse seriamente."

\- "¡Insisto! ¿qué importa?"

\- "¡Terry, no podemos dejarla ahí!"

Terry suspiró audiblemente, nunca entendería esa manía que tenía Candy por ayudar a los otros, aunque esos "otros" le hubiesen hecho daño.

\- "… No es peligrosa." Dijo él finalmente.

\- "Pero tú dijiste…"

\- "El que sea venenosa no quiere decir que sea mortal… esa es una planta que sólo le causará… ¡una urticaria por un par de semanas!" explotó Terry cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

\- "¿Urticaria? ¡Terry!" intentó sermonearlo Candy. – "¡Júrame por Teodora que sólo se llenará de ronchas y se rascará sin parar!"

\- "Ja ja ja ja ja… ¡Ay! ¡No puedo más!" dijo Terry dejándose caer al suelo y mordiéndose el dorso de la mano para evitar que sus risas se escucharan hasta donde estaba Eliza.

\- "¡Júralo Terry!" decía Candy con los labios temblando a punto reír y arrodillándose junto a él.

\- "Sí, sí pequeña Hermana Grey, no le ocurrirá nada más, lo juro por Teodora."

Entonces, ya libre de culpa Candy comenzó a reír tan fuerte que Terry tuvo que saltar como un felino hacia ella para taparle la boca con ambas manos, mientras se esforzaba por no contagiarse con su alegre risa. Candy se dejó caer hacia atrás, por lo que él hábilmente colocó uno de sus brazos tras su cabeza para evitar que se golpeara.

Poco a poco las risas fueron cediendo, los dos con ojos llorosos de alegría, se dieron cuenta de la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Terry estaba parcialmente sobre Candy, con un brazo bajo su cabeza y su otra mano sobre la boca de ella.

Si alguien hubiera visto esta escena...

Lentamente Terry retiró su mano de la boca de Candy, pero no se movió un solo centímetro de su posición; ella inhaló con fuerza.

\- "Terry…" murmuró.

\- "¿Sí?"

\- "Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía así… me duele el estómago." Sonrió ella aligerando el ambiente entre ellos.

 _¡Dios! ¡Qué fácil era convivir con ella!_

\- "Yo pienso lo mismo…"

Candy frunció el ceño.

\- "Terry no digas mentiras ¡siempre te estás riendo de mí!"

\- "Eso no es verdad."

\- "¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué hay de cuando nos conocimos en el barco?"

Terry asintió.

\- "Y de cuando te encontré fumando en la Falsa Colina y te reíste de mi "cara de miedo", y de la tarde de tu cumpleaños cuando te dije que debías ser reprendido, y qué hay de aquella vez cuando…"

\- "Está bien, está bien, tú ganas, eso es verdad; pero debo aclarar que no _siempre_ me río _de ti_ … aunque puede ser que lo haga con mucha frecuencia." Aceptó él.

.

 _Cuando estoy contigo, sólo cuando estoy contigo puedo reír de esta manera._ Agregó para sí mismo.

.

\- "¡Justo ahora ¿te estás burlando de mí?!"

\- "De ninguna manera Señorita Pecas." Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – "Se ha hecho tarde, ¿te parece si bebemos juntos el té de la tarde y te acompaño a la residencia?"

\- "¿Ya es hora?" Dijo Candy algo decepcionada.

\- "Eso creo."

 _Pero qué pasa conmigo ¿por qué me entristece irme? Terry, es tan bonito estar contigo._

\- "¿Eliza se habrá ido ya?" Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba sobre el piso.

\- "Ningún ser humano podría tolerar tanto tiempo junto a una planta venenosa." Rió nuevamente Terry levantándose y ayudándola a incorporarse.

* * *

Ellos no pudieron verlo en el momento en que sucedió, pero efectivamente Eliza había comenzado a sentir una extraña picazón, primero en las manos, después en los brazos y las piernas, de pronto se extendió a su espalda, luego el cuello, el pecho, el abdomen, y luego ¡a todos lados! Desesperada comenzó a rascarse y se había echado a correr pensando en que tenía encima miles de bichos.

La comezón siguió en todo el camino y cada vez era peor, sin parar de rascarse entró al lago para deshacerse de los bichos imaginarios, y aunque inicialmente las aguas frías la ayudaron a disminuir la sensación, ésta regresó con mayor fuerza.

Entre miles de quejidos, lloriqueos y rasquidos llegó a la Villa Andley arrollando a cuanta mucama se topó en el camino y desfalleciendo en el salón frente a la alarmada mirada de la Tía Elroy y Sarah Leagan.

\- "¡Santo Dios, pero ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado Eliza? mira nada más el estado en el que te presentas!" gruñó la Tía Abuela.

\- "¡Tía! ¡Mamita!"

\- "¡Eliza no te me acerques! estás completamente húmeda, pero ¿por qué tienes toda la piel roja?" preguntó con asco la siempre altiva señora Leagan.

\- "Mamita, es culpa de la huérfana."

\- "¿Qué tiene que ver Candy en esto?" habló la Tía Abuela tratando de ocultar su cara de repugnancia al ver a su sobrina sucia, con los rizos deshechos y rascándose sin parar un extraño salpullido.

\- "Yo sólo sé que es culpa de ella."

\- "Eliza, ella debe estar en la residencia, ¿de qué hablas? ¿de dónde vienes?" cuestionó la señora Leagan.

\- "Yo… yo… estaba en el arbusto, porque había bichos, horribles bichos… pero seguí la música… yo sé que ella estaba ahí ¡Lo sé!"

\- "Sarah será mejor que llames al médico, esta niña está diciendo incoherencias." Ordenó la Tía Abuela con la calidez de un tempano de hielo.

\- "Sí, sí Tía, de inmediato… Ven Eliza, no molestes más a la Tía… enviaré por el médico."

En breves minutos uno de los doctores de gran renombre en Edimburgo ya revisaba a la insoportable jovencita.

El diagnóstico era muy sencillo: múltiples erupciones y salpullido causados por una planta similar a la hiedra venenosa. Algo bastante raro de adquirir en un jardín normal, por lo que Eliza tuvo que callarse sus "delirios" e inventarse una historia acerca de una planta rara en los alrededores del lago

.

¿Por qué los Grandchester tendrían una planta así en la mitad de su jardín?

.

Sea como sea, el médico había vendado las manos de la chica para evitar que continuara rascándose, ordenó para ella duchas frías tres veces al día, y sobre todo, que no saliera de su habitación para no infectar las áreas irritadas.

Con esto, los planes de Eliza tendrían que esperar.

Sin querer se había puesto a sí misma fuera de combate, al menos durante lo que quedaba del verano en Escocia.

Para algunos, esto solamente podía ser obra del karma ***.

* * *

El atardecer llenaba todo el paisaje con un hermoso color naranja, frente a él, Candy y Terry caminaban en silencio tomados de la mano, rumbo a la residencia.

Un momento antes, habían tenido una breve discusión que se había agravado cuando Candy se negó a cabalgar y Terry había pensado que se debía a los fantasmas del pasado que volvían a hacerse presentes entre ellos.

Todo comenzó así…

 _\- "Candy… ¿por qué Eliza está tan obsesionada contigo?"_

 _\- "No creo que ella esté obsesionada precisamente conmigo."_

 _\- "¿Qué quieres decir? Parece que siempre está intentando perjudicarte de alguna manera."_

 _\- "No lo sé Terry, cuando llegué a la casa Leagan tanto Eliza como Neal parecían estar ya dispuestos a hacerme la vida más… interesante." Dijo Candy sonriente._

 _\- "Pero de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…"_

 _\- "Sí, luego fui adoptada por los Andley y viví en la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood junto a los chicos, pero nada cambió en Eliza, para ella yo sigo siendo la chica del establo."_

 _\- "Quizás tienes algo que ella desea…"_

 _\- "Creo que de alguna manera ella creyó que yo le había robado el cariño de Anth… quiero decir, de sus primos."_

 _Terry apretó ligeramente la mano de Candy ante la mención de ese chico._

 _\- "No me agrada esa chica, tampoco su hermano." Y a decir verdad a Terry le agradaban menos desde que vio cómo trataban a Candy._

 _\- "Bien Tarzan, vayamos por Teodora."_

 _\- "… Terry… yo preferiría no cabalgar hoy." Dijo Candy con un tono entristecido._

 _\- "¿Por qué no?" dijo él frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- "Creo que preferiría caminar…"_

 _\- "Candy, llegaremos más rápido si cabalgamos."_

 _\- "Lo sé, pero aun así quisiera ir a pie."_

 _\- "¡Eres un increíblemente terco Tarzan!"_

 _\- "¡¿Por qué?! ¿Porque esta tarde prefiero no cabalgar?"_

 _\- "Sí, justo por eso, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?"_

 _\- "Yo… yo simplemente no tengo ganas."_

 _\- "¿Cómo es que sorpresivamente vuelves a negarte a subir a un caballo, eh?_

 _\- "No me apetece… mañana podemos cabalgar si quieres."_

 _\- "Yo quiero cabalgar ahora."_

 _\- "Terry, ¿por qué te molesta tanto?"_

 _\- "A mí no me molesta."_

 _\- "¿Entonces por qué estás enfadado?"_

 _\- "Me enfada que después de… después de tanto… ¡Me enfada y eso es todo!"_

 _\- "Terry…"_

 _Ambos guardaron silencio._

 _\- "… ¿no has pensado que el regreso, cuando cabalgamos a la residencia, es muy… breve?" preguntó Candy casi murmurando._

 _\- "¿Qué?"_

 _\- "Quiero decir… pienso que… caminando el final de la tarde y el camino a la residencia parecen alargarse un poco más."_

 _Terry guardó silencio entendiendo el por qué Candy quería justo en ese momento dar una caminata._

 _\- "Bien, pero si Teodora comienza a comportarse de forma remilgosa será tu culpa." Dijo Terry comenzando a relajarse._

 _\- "¿Terry?"_

 _\- "¿Sí?"_

 _\- "A veces eres demasiado cabeza dura…"_

 _\- "… Lo sé…"_

Candy lo había silenciado con su explicación, de pronto lo había entendido. Ese había sido el final de la discusión y ahora tomados de la mano estaban ya muy cerca de los linderos de la residencia de las chicas.

\- "Terry, ¿qué harás mañana al medio día?" preguntó Candy deteniéndose.

\- "¿Qué propones?"

\- "Bueno, nosotros…las chicas, Stear, Archie y yo estaremos en el lago. Y si tú vinieras, estaríamos de nuevo todos juntos."

Terry guardó silencio mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- "Vamos Terry, será divertido, disfrutaremos los últimos días en Edimburgo."

\- "… sí…"

\- "Terry, anda, ya los conoces y sabes que son buenos chicos y la pasarás bien, lo prometo…"

\- "Sí…"

\- "Será muy divertido y sólo nos quedan un par de días, si tú quieres yo podría…"

\- "¡Candy! ¡He dicho que sí!" La interrumpió él.

\- "¡¿Sí?!"

\- "Sí…"

\- "¡Qué bien! Verás que será un día genial."

\- "Me lo imagino… pero Candy…"

\- "Dime Terry"

\- "Tú y yo aún tenemos cuentas que ajustar."

\- "¿Cómo dices?"

\- "Sí… no he olvidado la visita sorpresa a mi Villa."

Candy le sonrió traviesamente.

\- "… ni el que hayas dicho que fue idea mía el invitarlos a arreglar el aeroplano…" continuó Terry. – "Tampoco he olvidado que me pediste _entretener_ a tus invitados."

\- "Sí, sí, lo entiendo… ¿y cómo planeas…?"

\- "Después será. Sólo quiero que sepas que no lo he olvidado."

Un escalofrío pasó por toda la espina dorsal de Candy como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Expectación pura ante la mirada seductora de Terry, con su elegante postura y su voz profunda. Qué combinación más perfecta.

Candy no se atrevía ni a respirar.

Terry le sonrió con esa confianza demoledora que siempre aparentaba.

\- "Candy, soy un caballero, no tienes nada que temer."

\- "Yo no temo…"

\- "Candy… puedo sentirte temblando…"

\- "Y ¿tú cómo sabes que es por temor?"

\- "… ¡Por tu cara de miedo! ..." Terry comenzó a reír.

.

 _¡¿Miedo?! ¡Miedo!_

 _Terry no lo sabe,_

 _No sabe lo que me hace sentir cada vez que me mira de esa manera…_

.

Candy se prometió a sí misma hacerle ver a Terry que no le temía ¿Cómo podría temerle… a él?

Sin esperar un segundo más, Candy encaró a Terry que seguía ocupado riéndose de ella.

Con un ágil movimiento sujetó su rostro y parándose de puntitas, como si fuera una bailarina, atrajo su rostro hacia ella dándole un suave beso sobre los labios.

Fue tan repentino y tan fugaz que Terry pensaría que lo había imaginado, si no fuera porque ella en seguida quiso echarse a correr.

Reaccionando a tiempo, Terry la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo en su intención de escapar.

.

 _Pequeña ladronzuela ¿a dónde vas?_ Pensó el chico.

.

Él giró la mano de Candy dejando su palma hacia arriba; sin despegar sus ojos de ella inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo como si le hiciera una elegante reverencia y en el centro de su palma depositó un beso lleno de dulzura. Terry dobló los dedos de Candy sobre ese beso, como para capturarlo dentro de su pequeño puño, manteniéndolo resguardado dentro de su mano, a salvo del tiempo.

Se incorporó sonriéndole.

Candy se sentía transparente frente a él, podía jurar que notó cómo este gesto había derretido su corazón.

\- "Esto que dejo aquí, sólo tú podrás devolvérmelo… Hasta mañana, Candy."

Candy asintió y dándose la media vuelta corrió directamente hacia su habitación, aún con su mano cerrada en puño.

Por fortuna no había nadie en los pasillos pues todas las chicas estaban alistándose para la cena, cerró la puerta y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama. Fue hasta ese momento que abrió lentamente su mano y la puso sobre sus labios como si depositara ahí el beso de Terry.

\- "Hasta mañana, Terry." Murmuró ella.

Sin duda alguna, este era el mejor verano de su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

* El Jardín del Veneno (The Poison Garden) en el Castillo de Alnwick: una de las más bellas atracciones del noreste de Inglaterra, ya cerca de Escocia. Este jardín es la morada de un centenar de plantas tan mortíferas que los visitantes tienen prohibido acercarse, tocar y mucho menos oler sus fragancias. Está inspirado en los legendarios jardines venenosos medievales, donde miembros de la familia real de Francia e Inglaterra, cultivaban poderosos venenos para eliminar a sus enemigos, fue creado, por la duquesa de Northumberland, Jane Percy. Aunque se creó hasta 1995, me pareció muy divertido incluirlo como si hubiera sido creado 80 años antes para torturar a Eliza.

** Médicis, Catalina de Médici: En la Europa del siglo XVI estaban muy de moda los tóxicos, empleándose con frecuencia en los asesinatos políticos debido a lo difícil que era demostrar su empleo. En concreto, sobre Catalina circulaba el rumor de que había difundido en Francia el misterioso "veneno de los Médici" para lograr mantenerse en el poder tras la muerte de su esposo.

*** Karma: energía que se genera a través de los actos. En la religión budista y en el hinduismo, creencia según la cual toda acción tiene una fuerza dinámica que se expresa e influye en las sucesivas existencias del individuo.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Este capítulo va dedicado a las ronchas y salpullidos de Eliza… digo al increíble e inesperado karma que llenó este capítulo para darle gusto a quienes me pedían que alguna cosa no le saliera bien a esta chica malvada entre las villanas y que sirvieron de inspiración para este episodio. Linda semana para todas y aquí van mis comentarios a cada una.

 **clauseri** Como te dije en el mensaje, me hiciste la tarde con eso de que dejé el capítulo como telenovela en viernes, aún me da mucha risa. Dejo un capítulo más larguito hoy que tuve algo más de tiempo e inspiración. Mil gracias por la recomendación de Nodame Cantabile, me está gustando mucho.

 **Stormaw** Espero que para los miembros AAVST no haya sido demasiada larga la espera. Al ir escribiendo este capítulo he de confesar que no fue premeditado (eso le diría a mi abogado defensor) me fui acordando cuando varios reviews atrás, entre ellos el tuyo, me decían cosas como: ¿no podría Eliza caerse en un hoyo y quedarse ahí? O ¿no podríamos mandar a Eliza a un viaje de intercambio a la guarida de un león hambriento en el Amazonas? Y dije, bueno, escenas fuertes y violentas no, pero ¿qué mal le harían unas cuantas ronchas por planta venenosa para que nos deje en paz los últimos días del verano? Y ZAZ, deseo concedido jajajaja, he aquí la continuación y mi forma de retribuir un poco a tan hermosos comentarios como el tuyo. Abrazos fuertes.

 **Sandy Sanchez** Ajá ya entendí por qué tu cambio de nombre y tu pseudónimo anterior 😊 Qué lindos como siempre tus comentarios, cuántas flores le echas a esta historia y a esta no- escritora que es completamente principiante. En otras noticias, ufff se va acercando el final… Mientras pues a seguir divirtiéndonos con las aventuras que faltan, con el romance que nos quedó a deber esta historia y ya veremos dónde acabamos. A ver qué te parece esta siguiente entrega. Besos querida y mil gracias por tanta hermosa palabra que siempre me dejas ¿Ya estás empezando a ahorrar para Escocia? 😉

 **ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Aurora, Anjiluz, skarllet northman, Maquig, Angye** Muchas gracias por sus reviews, tendrán que seguir leyendo para ver qué nos deparan los últimos días del verano y los últimos días en el Colegio. Se que fue medio cortito el capítulo anterior, pero era para poder dejarlo en suspenso.

 **Guest** ¡Cómo me gustaría saludarte por tu nombre! Te ubico ya pues siempre me dejas lindos mensajes y bendiciones. Agradezco que sigas la lectura y yo también espero que tu vida se llene de bendiciones como las que dejas aquí escritas para mí.

 **dianley** Para nuestra mala suerte nunca sale el piano en la caricatura, es una escena que pertenece sólo a CCFS que es posterior a la edición que hicieron de la historia para el anime y que todos vimos en nuestra tv. Es hermosa, qué lástima que no existiera en ese entonces para que la añadieran.

 **Eli** Qué bueno que te gustaron las referencias musicales, yo tampoco le sé mucho pero estuve escuchando varias melodías para poder ir insertándolas y buscando términos que me recordaran a los personajes de Candy y Terry, alegría y melancolía, complementarios, como el buen balance que son ellos.

 **AlexaPQ** qué le vamos a hacer, nos los interrumpieron así sin más, espero haberlo compensado un poco y hacerte soñar nuevamente. Esta anécdota del beso guardado en la palma de la mano se la he prestado a Candy para que nos haga suspirar a todas a la vez.

 **Gladys** Bienvenida a este Fic, que lindo saber que te haya dejado con el corazón enamorado, aún quedan algunos capítulos y bueno, tal como es la clasificación, espero seguir con el romance y no tanto drama, creo yo que como occidentales que somos es difícil entender cómo el honor es lo más importante supongo que es algo cultural, ambos (amor y honor) son valores importantes para pero los tenemos en distinta jerarquía. Puedes encontrar el manga con una traducción bastante decente en wwwPUNTOcandycandymaniaPUNTOwordpressPUNTOcom (te lo pongo así porque si no la página me lo borra, sólo sustituye los puntos) y en Wattpad encuentras una de las traducciones de CCFS en sus dos tomos: wwwPUNTOwattpadPUNTOcom/story/44617849-candy-candy-historia-final-volumen-1 Si por algo no te abre la página mándame un mensaje privado con tu mail y te añado los enlaces.

 **Mary** Muchas gracias por unirte a la lectura de este Fic y tu review, a mí igual que a ti me dio mucha esperanza leer CCFS, el final estará relacionado. No haré todo el desarrollo como lo hace La Temporada de los Narcisos, aquí me centraré sólo en la época del colegio pero más adelante espero hacer una historia que conecte desde el final del manga hasta el epílogo de CCFS, tuve la fortuna de toparme con esa historia hace un par de años y es hermosísima, la tengo guardada y la releo de vez en cuando.

 **Phambe** bonjour ou bonsoir cher ami! Merci a toi par continuer la lecture avec moi, par continuer à lire mes paroles. Hasta ahí llegó mi francés ja ja ja recuerdo muy poco de tu idioma que alguna vez estudié. Te agradezco la recomendación de Reve d'amour (Sueño de Amor) la he buscado pero no la encontré ¿tendrás el link a la historia? No me aparece tampoco la autora. Sobre el Fic que no sabía el nombre y le he recomendado a **PillySnape** ya lo encontré y se llama LOS DIARIOS PERDIDOS DE LA SEÑORITA CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY: es una historia paralela pues una chica en la época actual encuentra el diario de Candy, y mientras ella vive un romance en la actualidad, va leyendo cómo Candy va conociendo a Terry. Sólo son 6 capítulos. Una de las cosas que más disfruto en las historias de ficción es la continuidad en el carácter de los personajes, que Stear siga siendo sensato, amable e ingenioso, la elegancia y los modales de Archie con su temperamento también intenso como el de Terry, la aparente seguridad de éste, su hostilidad por momentos, pero con un corazón noble y justo. La bondad, las travesuras, la sencillez y lo atolondrada que es Candy; por lo que en esas historias que he disfrutado, creo yo que siguen la misma línea de los personajes. ¿Has leído Season of the Daffodils de Josephine Hymes? Es hermosa, recalca que el tiempo es sólo un espacio entre dos recuerdos y por ello no importa si Terry y Candy estuvieron separados 3, 5, ó 10 años, es una pausa únicamente en su historia de amor. Besos querida Phambe, maravillosa semana.


	35. Chapter 35

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es completamente de mi invención.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 34.**

 **Ajustando cuentas.**

\- "¿Candy? ¿Estás despierta?" decía Patty mientras tocaba firmemente a la puerta de Candy.

\- "Mmmm."

\- "¿Candy? ¿No bajarás a desayunar? Estarás quejándote el resto de la mañana si dejo que te quedes ahí."

\- "¿Desayunar?"

\- "Así que sí estás ahí, por un momento pensé que habías salido a ver a T… el amanecer."

\- "¿Amanecer?"

\- "Candy deja de repetir lo que digo y levántate, sólo nos quedan dos días aquí antes de regresar a Londres."

\- "Ya voy Patty." Dijo Candy estirándose y bostezando sin parar aun recostada en su increíblemente cómoda cama.

La noche anterior había tomado la iniciativa por primera vez y había besado a Terry, había sido apenas un roce, pero aun así contaba ¿o no? Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, el chico le había dado a guardar un beso en su mano.

Con eso bastó para dejarla soñando despierta más de la mitad de la noche y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

Con gran pesadez se dio una ducha rápida y salió del dormitorio unos minutos después que todas las otras chicas, pero suficientemente a tiempo para evitar que la Hermana Margaret la reprendiera.

Sería un día genial, Terry había accedido a ir al lago y podrían tener a todos sus amigos juntos nuevamente, después de las clases de la tarde tendrían su lección de piano y luego la acompañaría nuevamente a la residencia. Las despedidas entre ellos empezaban a ser la parte del día que provocaba que el corazón de Candy latiera sin control durante el resto del tiempo.

¿Cómo era que ese mocoso atrevido e insufriblemente arrogante había conseguido darle cuerda nuevamente a su pequeño corazón?

Con una sonrisa Candy inició sus clases, incapaz de poner atención a ninguna de las lecturas de ese día, pero se veía tan feliz que la Hermana Margaret lo dejó pasar sólo por esa ocasión.

* * *

Terry por su parte inició el día muy temprano para poder encontrarse con Mark y su madre.

Tenía un importante encargo que hacerles a ambos. No había olvidado su promesa de hacer un día de campo para Candy, recordaba bien su pecoso rostro lleno de ilusión al escuchar el único fragmento feliz de su infancia que él guardaba en su memoria. Quería darle un picnic tan memorable como su propio recuerdo que se defendía del tiempo a capa y espada, y que ni siquiera los amargos momentos que vinieron después, fueron capaces de alterar.

Después tendría que ir a esa reunión en el lago con los amigos de ella, aún no estaba convencido de asistir, pero los días en Escocia estaban llegando a su fin y ya estando en Londres sería más complicado pasar tanto tiempo con ella como lo habían hecho hasta ahora. Este pensamiento lo entristeció, el Colegio estaba lleno de amargos recuerdos para él.

Sacudiendo su cabeza intentó no pensar en ello, ya se las ingeniaría para hacer algo. Este verano lo había cambiado todo; unos momentos después, ya se encontraba cabalgando con Teodora a toda velocidad, tratando de callar la melancolía que de vez en cuando, aún venía a visitarlo.

* * *

\- "Ja ja ja ja ja ja"

\- "¡Es que tendrían que verla con sus propios ojos chicas!" se carcajeaba Archie sin parar.

\- "Archie ¿pero no es grave lo que le sucedió?" preguntó Patty.

\- "¡No qué va! ¡Es un salpullido, pero deberían haber visto su cara!"

\- "Suena un poco cruel reírnos de la desgracia ajena…" opinó Annie.

\- "Se lo tiene bien merecido, ojalá Niel la hubiera acompañado a ese paseo cerca de esas plantas venenosas."

\- "¡Hola a todos!" Candy hacía su aparición alegre y despreocupada. – "¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor Archie?"

\- "¡Hola querida Candy! Tenemos buenas noticias, al parecer Eliza tendrá que pasar el resto de la semana confinada en su habitación, quizás incluso deba viajar a Londres después de que lo hagamos nosotros."

\- "Ah, qué tranquilidad será el viaje de vuelta." Agregó Stear. – "¿Recuerdas lo mal que lo pasamos camino a Escocia? Eliza no paró de hablar de lo maravilloso que sería codearse con la nobleza y una serie de tonterías más."

\- "¿Eliza? ¿Cómo está ella?"

\- "¿Sabes lo que le sucedió?" preguntó Archie curioso. – "He sido afortunado al poder ver cómo por una vez ella recibió su merecido."

\- "¿Cómo dices Archie?"

\- "Sí, hoy por la mañana he visto cuando salía la mucama de su cuarto y asomé la cabeza a través de la puerta tras la que se esconde, para darle los buenos días." Dijo él comenzando a reír. – "Su piel está más roja que la de una ciruela y tiene tal cantidad de salpullido que parecería que peleó una batalla con un enjambre de abejas."

\- "Ah, ya entiendo, pobre Eliza."

\- "No te ves sorprendida Candy, ¿tú sabes algo?"

\- "Creo que el ambiente del campo no es para señoritas de buena cuna." Respondió ella con sinceridad. – "No me extraña que haya metido sus narices en donde no debe."

Archie la miró con algo de desconfianza, sin embargo, siendo algo relacionado con Eliza, en realidad lo tenía sin cuidado.

\- "Bien, ¿qué quieren hacer hoy chicas?" preguntó Stear.

\- "Podemos dar una vuelta en barco nuevamente para despedirnos del lago…" propuso Annie.

\- "… o podríamos hacer algo más divertido." La voz profunda y provocadora de Terrence resonó a espaldas de Candy haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

Quién sabe cómo hacía él para siempre aparecer repentinamente y sorprenderla con su voz.

\- "¡Hola Terry!" lo saludó Stear ofreciéndole la mano. – "tienes manos de inventor ¿lo sabías? ¡Podríamos hacer algunos experimentos juntos el día de hoy! ¿qué dicen chicas?"

\- "¡Noooo!" corearon las chicas y Archie a la vez.

\- "Es decir… ahora no Stear, quizás podamos hacer algo más relajado, después de todo sólo nos queda el día de hoy y mañana para disfrutar el aire libre." Corrigió Patty.

\- "Ella tiene razón Stear, otro día será." Completó Terry. – "Este bosque merece ser disfrutado durante el día, quizás podríamos…"

\- "Podríamos jugar a la _Gallina Ciega*_ ¿qué les parece?" lo interrumpió Candy.

Terry frunció el ceño, ¿qué edad creía que tenía Candy? Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás podría aprovechar para luego cambiar a un juego igualmente infantil pero más conveniente para él.

\- "Candy… ¿no es ese un juego para niños pequeños?" respondió Archie.

\- "¿Prefieres que juguemos un juego más _apropiado_ para nuestra edad? Yo tengo algunas opciones en mente." dijo Terry con malicia levantando una ceja y mirando a las chicas presentes hasta llegar al rostro de Candy. Ella notó cómo él fijaba los ojos en sus labios por unos breves segundos, regalándole un coqueto guiño que la hizo enrojecer.

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros no...!" comenzaba a replicar Archie.

\- "¡Hagamos lo que propone Candy!" interrumpió Stear a su hermano. – "Les parecerá una mejor opción que terminar mojados en el lago gracias a alguno de mis inventos ¿no es así Candy?"

\- "Definitivamente Stear. Vamos, yo seré la primera en cubrirme los ojos y atraparlos a todos." Añadió ella. – "Necesitaré alguno de sus pañuelos chicos." Dijo mientras sonreía.

Terry sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y estaba por ofrecérselo a Candy, cuando Archie se lo arrebató.

\- "Lo intentaré primero Candy, después de todo fui yo quien cuestionó tu idea." Dijo Archie a su prima. Iba a disfrutar mucho el rostro de Terry cuando viera que la había atrapado y puesto fuera del juego sin darle oportunidad a él de dejarse atrapar por ella o peor aún, tomarla en sus brazos.

Pronto todos conocieron las reglas del juego, era muy sencillo, el jugador nombrado "gallina ciega" intentaría atrapar a alguno de sus compañeros, guiándose por su voz. Cuando atrapara a alguno tendría que adivinar quién era él o ella palpándole el rostro y ese jugador quedaría fuera del juego, tras lo cual se elegiría a una nueva "gallina ciega" hasta declarar al ganador del juego.

\- "Bien, pero pongamos un premio interesante para quien resulte vencedor." Sugirió Terry.

\- "No creo que tengamos a la mano ninguna botella de alcohol o cigarrillos para ti." Respondió Archie con hostilidad.

Terry rio burlonamente.

\- "Está bien muchachito, lo haremos a tu manera, pero después cambiaremos a un juego que yo proponga…"

\- "No discutan ustedes dos o jugaremos a lanzarlos al lago para que enfríen su mal carácter." Dijo Candy con voz amenazadora haciéndolos callar. – "Bien Archie, demuéstranos tu habilidad."

Después de la serie de vueltas para desorientar a Archie, éste apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Su objetivo principal era atrapar a Candy para no dejarla a merced de Terry, pero pensándolo bien, sería mejor ir tras ese presuntuoso y sacarlo del juego. Conociendo lo hábil que era Candy era de esperarse que no fuera fácil de atrapar y sería mejor dejar a ese duquecito aburriéndose solo.

Con esa intención, para sorpresa de las tres chicas, Archie sólo perseguía a los otros dos chicos.

Stear fue el primero en quedar fuera del juego, luego Patty, y cuando llegó el turno de Candy de ser la nueva gallina ciega, ninguno de los presentes se sorprendió cuando vieron que se veía más atraída por la voz de Terry que por cualquier otra.

\- "¿Lo ves? Como dos imanes… tal y como lo dije antes." Murmuró Stear a su hermano que se había colocado a su lado. – "No me extrañaría que si fuera Terry quien tuviera los ojos vendados, entre tres chicas, sólo fuera tras Candy."

A pesar de ello, Candy se topó con Annie capturándola, y ambas vieron como Terry, aprovechado el desconcierto de Archie, ignorando las reglas impuestas en cuestión de segundos lo atrapaba y así fue como el juego terminó, el aristócrata comenzaba a sentirse aburrido.

\- "Siendo yo el ganador, sugiero un nuevo juego." Dijo Terry.

\- "Aquí vamos… ¿en qué nos enrolarás? ¿peleas callejeras, poker, o simplemente nos iremos a una cantina a ver quién tolera más alcohol? Creo que en cualquiera de esas actividades ya sabemos que tú llevas ventaja." Dijo Archie con fastidio.

\- "Nada de eso, me parece que Candy ha tenido una buena idea con estos juegos de críos… el que sigue es muy fácil, jugaremos a escondernos y alguno de nosotros tendrá que buscar a los demás." Dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de aparentar inocencia.

\- "¡Esa no me parece buena idea!" refunfuñó Archie.

\- "¿Eres tan malo buscando… o es que temes que nadie vaya en tu búsqueda chico _elegante_?"

\- "Me gusta la idea de Terry." Exclamó Patty. – "¿Los demás qué dicen?"

\- "Bien, pero él no puede comenzar buscándonos, sería capaz de dejarnos en el escondite toda la tarde." Se cruzó de brazos Archie.

\- "No, lo justo sería que el primero en perder el último juego sea quien trate de hallar a los demás." Añadió Patty inteligentemente.

\- "Eso significa que eres tú el primero en buscar Stear." Respondió Candy entusiasmada.

\- "¡Soy increíblemente bueno encontrando cosas! ¡Será pan comido!" canturreó Stear.

\- "Genial, Stear contará hasta 50 y comenzará a buscarnos."

\- "No se permite esconderse en ningún tipo de interior, ni alejarse de la zona de este lado del lago, mucho menos esconderse junto a otra persona." Gruñó Archie mirando a Terry que le sonreía con malicia, vaya idea que le había dado.

Todos aceptaron y Stear comenzó a contar. Annie se escondió tras unas rocas casi a la orilla del lago, Patty corrió tras los arbustos asegurándose que ninguno fuera venenoso para no terminar con la misma suerte que Eliza; Archie miró con desconfianza a Terry que tomó el sendero contrario a donde Candy había corrido y él finalmente optó por situarse tras uno de los árboles que dividía los dos caminos para asegurarse de que Terry no cambiara de opinión y fuera tras la rubia.

Candy después de vagar encontró un árbol que sobresalía de los demás, era suficientemente frondoso, robusto y perfecto para esconderse. Comenzó a escalarlo y notó que daba justo hacia el lago. Estaba orgullosa de su hallazgo cuando escuchó un silbido que venía de las ramas superiores.

\- "¿Notas cómo es inevitable para ti perseguirme?"

.

 _No puede ser, pero si él se fue hacia el otro lado._

.

\- "Yo no te estoy persiguiendo, ¿cómo es que acabaste en el mismo lugar que yo?"

\- "Si observas bien, yo he llegado aquí antes que tú, así que por qué no contestas tú esa pregunta."

\- "Pero tú tomaste otro camino…"

\- "Es verdad, pero dicen que todos los caminos llevan a Roma ¿no es así Tarzan?"

\- "Supongo…"

Terry conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano y sabía que ambos senderos llevarían a ese hermoso y alto árbol que era el único en esa zona capaz de soportar el peso de una persona, sería imposible que Candy se negara a trepar por sus ramas y no podía imaginar otro lugar en donde ella pensara ocultarse.

\- "Desde este lugar los problemas parecen más pequeños ¿no lo crees?" murmuró Terry.

Candy no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, era exactamente lo mismo que ella pensaba, era por eso que desde pequeña se había entrenado en trepar a los árboles. El padre árbol fue durante muchos años su compañero de tristezas y alegrías, desde sus ramas vio cómo Annie se alejaba del Hogar de Pony, desde él veía venir al cartero que traía sus cartas, sentada en él le dijo adiós a la carreta que llevaba a Tom y también en él lloró cuando leyó la carta de despedida de su amiga.

\- "¿Crees que nos encuentren aquí?"

\- "Lo dudo _Pecosa_ , creo que tendremos que prepararnos para pasar aquí la noche, si te abrazas a mí te aseguro que no tendrás frío."

\- "¡Terry! ¿cuántas artimañas conoces para ser abrazado por una chica?"

\- "Domino algunas más, estás ansiosa por conocerlas ¿no es verdad?"

\- "¿Quieres que te golpeé?" le advirtió con el puño.

\- "No, pero me gustaría que vinieras a sentarte aquí." Dijo él haciéndole una señal con su mano.

\- "Bien, pero aclaremos que no nos estamos escondiendo juntos."

\- "Por supuesto, hemos aclarado ya que no puedes estar lejos de mí."

\- "Terry no discutiré contigo, harás que nos encuentren." Dijo Candy mientras alcanzaba la rama donde estaba Terry y se sentaba junto a él.

\- "Bien, ahora que estás aquí debo advertirte que he decidido ajustar cuentas contigo." Los ojos de Terry brillaron de pronto contrastando con su rostro serio. Si no fuera por ello Candy hubiera intentado salir de ahí cuanto antes.

\- "Sí, sí, ya me lo has dicho varias veces, ¿cómo es que piensas ajustar cuentas?"

\- "Muy fácil, dado que son tres favores creo que bien podría intercambiarlo por tres besos. Me parece justo."

\- "Serán sólo dos." Jugó Candy.

\- "No sabía que eras una mona tacaña. Creo que mi precio ha aumentado y ahora serán cuatro."

\- "¡¿Cuatro?! Pero si sólo me has hecho un par de insignificantes favores, me parece que es un precio muy alto por algo que fue mera caballerosidad de tu parte."

\- "¿Caballerosidad? Vaya _Pecas_ , creo que la altura te está comenzando a afectar, te dije claramente que mis favores tienen un precio."

\- "¡Vaya amigo que eres Terry!"

\- "¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero ser tu amigo?"

\- "¿Cómo has dicho?" Candy lo miró con molestia.

\- "¡Ajá! ustedes dos arriba del árbol, han sido los últimos en ser encontrados ¡Les dije que era realmente bueno encontrando cualquier cosa!" la cara alegre de Stear les saludaba desde abajo.

Candy miró a Terry con algo de decepción y comenzó a bajar del árbol.

\- "Será mejor que regresemos ya." Dijo Patty siempre atenta a la hora. – "Chicos, ha sido muy divertido, mañana podemos darle gusto a Annie y dar una vuelta en el lago."

Terry miró a Candy brevemente, con ese tonto desacuerdo no le había podido recordar que al día siguiente tenía planeado su día de campo.

\- "Sí, quizás…" respondió Candy y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

La tarde fue infernal para Terry, no sabía si Candy vendría por la tarde a tocar el piano con él, quizás ella había tomado a mal ese comentario suyo sobre no querer ser su amigo, y es que él no deseaba ser _sólo_ su amigo, pero simplemente no sabía cómo decírselo. Nunca le había dicho a ninguna chica lo que sentía ¿a ninguna chica? ¡qué va! Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. En su interior se libraba una verdadera batalla entre expresarse y protegerse.

Trató de tocar un poco el piano, se hacía tarde y ella no venía. Tal vez sería mejor ir a la residencia y tratar de hacerle llegar algún mensaje, quizás ella ahora se negaría a asistir al día de campo y sus planes para el último día en Escocia se desintegrarían por completo.

Suspirando se levantó del banco del piano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando de reojo vio algo en la ventana.

\- "¿Candy? ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?"

\- "De la misma manera en la que aquel día escapamos de este lugar ¿no lo recuerdas?" respondió secamente.

Terry la observó, se veía molesta. Trató de sondear un poco su rostro para encontrar señales que le indicaran que debía hablar, pero ella no parecía cooperar, pocas veces la había visto tan seria que no se atreviera a embromarla.

\- "Candy, siento mucho haberte dado a entender algo que no es verdad." Dijo Terry sin perder más tiempo.

Ella guardó silencio mirándolo fijamente.

\- "¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" Terry pasó la mano delante de sus ojos intentando hacerla reaccionar.

\- "No."

\- "¿No?"

\- "No..." los labios de Candy se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa. – "No te escuché."

\- "Pero sí lo he dicho claramente."

\- "Repítelo, será que yo no lo he podido _entender_ correctamente." Dijo sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos ante él.

Terry descubrió que todo era un juego y exhaló derrotado aceptando que lo tenía bien merecido.

Colocó uno de sus brazos a un lado de la cabeza de Candy en el muro en el que ella se había recargado, y agachando su cabeza hasta su altura, le dijo:

\- "Señorita Pecas discúlpame. Fui un tonto al haber insinuado que yo no deseaba ser tu amigo..."

Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero permaneciendo cruzada de brazos.

Iba a decir algo cuando Terry continuó.

\- "…es sólo que yo… no deseo solamente ser… tu amigo…" Murmuró bajando la voz con cada frase.

\- "Lo sé... sé que sientes haber hablado de esa manera." dijo Candy con las mejillas sonrojadas, aceptando la disculpa e ignorando el resto, estaba segura de que no lograría que saliera de ella una sola palabra más ¿Había escuchado bien lo que él dijo?

\- "Ven…" la tomó él de la mano llevándola hacia la planta baja y entrando en la cocina.

\- "Terry, sé que piensas que soy una glotona, pero no es necesario que me des comida para resarcirte, ya te he dicho que te perdono…"

\- "¿Ves esta canasta sobre la mesa? Es para nuestro día de campo mañana… siempre y cuando aún desees acompañarme."

Los ojos de Candy parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. Sobre la mesa había una linda y enorme canasta, sobre ella reposaba un mantel a cuadros de color rojo y blanco y junto a él, un pequeño florero de color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos.

\- "¡En serio esto es para nosotros! ..." dijo con la boca abierta. - "¡Claro que quiero ir, Terry!" dijo aplaudiendo feliz.

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea de pasar juntos su último día en Escocia.

De pronto, un brillo malicioso asomó en los brillantes ojos de Candy, cosa que no pasó inadvertido para Terry.

 _¡Oh no! ¿y ahora qué... ?_ se dijo Terry

\- "... Aunque, pensándolo bien... deseo una compensación tuya por haber sido grosero conmigo." Dijo Candy imitando una voz petulante.

\- "Sabía que dirías eso ¿qué tramas _Pecosa_?" dijo Terry temiendo que ella deseara invitar a toda su pandilla a SU día de campo.

\- "Me bastará con algunas respuestas." Dijo poniendo su dedo en su barbilla comenzando a elegir las preguntas que quería hacerle a Terry.

\- "No has dejado de ser una entrometida…"

Ella miraba distraídamente paseando los ojos por el techo por algunos segundos que a Terry le parecieron horas.

\- "¿En qué estás soñando, pequeña pecosa?" le dijo él entrecerrando los ojos y bajando su rostro hacia ella nuevamente.

Candy lo miró divertida.

\- "Lo mismo me dijiste esa noche…" eran las mismas palabras, pero la expresión de Terry no era la misma. – "¿Aún estás triste Terry?"

\- "¿Cómo?"

\- "Triste... como ese día de año nuevo…"

Terry guardó silencio unos segundos y miró hacia otro lado.

\- "Hay muchas razones para estar triste… sin embargo, últimamente no me siento así."

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

\- "Me alegro." dijo ella finalmente.

Él la tomó nuevamente de la mano rumbo al jardín exterior, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo atrapándola suavemente entre sus brazos.

\- "Candy, ahora es mi turno..."

Suavemente levantó su rostro salpicado de pecas acercándolo hacía él para acariciar su mejilla con sus labios y su nariz. Candy rio con suavidad sintiendo cosquillas en su cara. Terry la besó apenas a un lado de sus labios, justo en la comisura.

.

\- "Uno…" dijo él, llevando sus labios hacia su oreja cubierta de dorados rizos.

Terry suspiró y puso sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un pequeño beso como el que ella le robó la noche anterior.

.

\- "… dos…" volvió a susurrar con suavidad tan cerca de ella, que Candy podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

Cada vez que la besaba sentía la misma expectación, como si fuera la primera vez. En cada ocasión, aguardaba ansiosamente la reacción de ella, que estremeciéndose entre sus brazos le recordaba que no era sólo él quien se veía inundado por una cascada de emociones.

Terry abrió sus labios ligeramente.

Acercándose, por tercera ocasión la volvió a besar con igual ternura, pero con mayor intensidad, tanta que Candy tuvo que apoyarse contra la puerta de la entrada para evitar caer hacia atrás. Los labios de Terry aprisionaban los suyos haciéndola moverse al mismo ritmo que él. Se sentía mareada y no atinaba a reaccionar, apenas consciente logró tomar sus brazos para sostenerse de él.

.

\- "…tres…" murmuró Terry apenas separándose de sus labios y comenzando a agitarse.

Tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, le era increíblemente difícil no tocarla, pero no quería asustarla de manera alguna. Decidió separarse un poco, había sido suficiente por esa noche y los minutos, que jugaban siempre en su contra, se escapaban imparables con mayor rapidez cuando ellos estaban juntos.

\- "Se ha hecho tarde…" dijo él aclarándose la garganta y liberándola de su abrazo.

Candy también estaba agitada, sentía la cara ardiéndole, las piernas temblorosas, y podía ser consciente de cada cabello en su cabeza, como si un repentino frío la hubiera invadido cuando Terry se alejó.

Incapaz de decir algo, trató de llenar su mirada con todo aquello que no podía expresar con palabras, sabiendo que nadie excepto Terry podía descifrar, y ambos, enlazados tanto por sus manos como por sus sentimientos, caminaron hasta la residencia diciéndose un simple pero enamorado "hasta mañana".

* * *

 **Notas:**

* La gallina ciega o gallito ciego (blind man's bluff), es un juego infantil en el que un jugador, con los ojos vendados, debe atrapar a otro de los participantes y, en ciertas variantes, adivinar quién es. Viene de mucho tiempo atrás, aparece en varios cuadros desde finales de 1700.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios a Sandy Sanchez, skarllet northman, PillySnape, clauseri, Anjiluz, Dayana, dianley, Nally Graham, Stormaw, Phambe, Eli, saben que las llevo en el corazón y pienso en ustedes cada que escribo un nuevo episodio.

Y a quienes siguen silenciosamente cada capítulo que escribo con mucho cariño por y para esta historia.

El siguiente será el último capítulo en Escocia y de regreso en Londres, calculo unos 3 más antes de darle fin a este Fic. Ahhh que nostalgia, como les decía antes aunque haré un pequeño cambio a los últimos días del Colegio, no alteraré la historia para poder seguir la lógica de CCFS con la nota de Terry (si no se hubieran separado, esa nota no habría sucedido) y el epílogo que a todas nos dio esperanza, sólo quitaré un poco de drama pues la manera en la que Terry se va no le haría justicia a tanto amor que he despilfarrado en estos últimos capítulos, así que habrá cosas nuevas junto con una escena extra que siempre soñé.

Espero esta semana esté llena de bendiciones para todos y todas.

Abrazos desde aquí hasta donde estén.


	36. Chapter 36

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo es completamente de mi invención, salvo la escena del baile que tan bien conocemos.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 35.**

 **El fin de un verano vibrante.**

\- "¿Candy?" decía Patty mientras movía su mano frente a los ojos de Candy.

\- "Mmmm."

\- "¿Estás despierta? ¿Qué te sucede?"

\- "¡Es nuestro último día en Escocia!" completó Annie.

\- "Eh sí, lo sé…" dijo casi con tristeza.

Annie y Patty la miraban confundidas.

\- "Candy ¿por qué últimamente tienes tanto sueño por las mañanas?"

\- "Patty, levantarme temprano en vacaciones no es mi fuerte." Respondió sacando la lengua en su típico gesto.

\- "Eso es verdad Candy, pero me parece que últimamente tienes más sueño de lo normal ¿no estarás enfermándote?"

\- "Candy nunca se enferma." Dijo ella dándose palmadas en el pecho. – "Vayamos ya a desayunar, la Hermana Margaret ha dicho que después de las lecturas de la mañana seremos libres para hacer lo que nos plazca ¡Será un día genial! ¡Viva la libertad!"

\- "Candy, si te escuchan expresándote así te castigarán." Dijo Annie mirando a ambos lados para revisar si alguien la escuchaba.

\- "Vaya Candy, esa idea sí que te ha despertado ¿acaso tienes algún plan en mente?" preguntó Patty sospechando que un par de ojos zafiro podrían tener que ver con ese repentino entusiasmo.

\- "Sí… quiero decir no… bueno quizás, pero podemos estar juntas un rato antes de…"

\- "¿…antes de?"

Las dos chicas vieron como los labios de Candy se movían sin emitir sonido alguno, sin embargo, Annie alcanzó a descifrar algo de ese mensaje.

\- "Cielo Santo, Candy ¡¿Tienes una cita con T…?!"

Annie fue incapaz de completar esa frase cuando Patty rápidamente le cubrió la boca con su mano.

\- "¡Candy! ¿es eso cierto?" exclamó la chica de lentes.

\- "… pues sí… pero yo no lo llamaría una cita… sólo haremos un día de campo… él y yo…"

Annie no podía contener su emoción y abrazó tan fuerte a Candy que la hizo perder el balance, derribándola al suelo ante la sorpresa de las otras chicas que ya se congregaban en el lugar mirándolas en forma despectiva. Ese definitivamente no era el comportamiento de una dama.

Las tres chicas rieron alegremente mientras la rubia y su amiga se levantaban sacudiéndose el vestido.

\- "Candy, tenemos que escoger lo que te pondrás, ¿has pensado en llevar el cabello de forma distinta? Un rodete se vería precioso en ti… ¿a qué hora es tu cita…? Ah sí, lo olvidaba, no es una "cita"; quiero decir, ¿a qué hora se reunirán?" Annie preguntaba en una tormenta de cuestionamientos e ideas.

\- "No, no, Annie, yo iré vestida como estoy y no es necesario que…"

\- "¡Hey Candy! Esta es una oportunidad de oro para ser más femenina. Un poco de color en las mejillas, quizás sólo un toque en los labios, tu hermoso cabello liberado de esas coletas…"

Bastó con escuchar esta frase para que Candy volviera a soñar despierta. Era cierto que había notado la satisfacción de Terry al dejar su cabello libre de las cintas ¿Le gustaría a él ver su cabello suelto? Quizás había sido solamente una travesura de niño para molestarla ¿o no? ¡Qué tontería estar pensando en cabello! Eso no le había preocupado antes, era una total pérdida de tiempo dedicarlo a peinados y vestidos.

\- "¿Me estás escuchando, Candy?"

\- "Mmm sí, liberar mi cabello…"

\- "Eso lo dije hace ya varios minutos ¿no escuchaste el resto?"

\- "Bueno chicas, creo que esta charla tendrá esperar, apresurémonos o ninguna de las tres tendrá tiempo libre." Argumentó Patty ayudando a Candy a deslindarse de los planes de su amiga.

* * *

El tiempo pasó casi volando, tal y como Candy dijo, la Hermana Margaret dejó a las chicas despedirse de Escocia cada una a su manera. La mayoría de ellas decidió ir de compras a la ciudad, unas hacia Old Town (ciudad antigua) para visitar la Catedral de Saint Giles y otras hacia New Town (ciudad nueva).

Las tres amigas decidieron comprar algunos recuerdos, Patty compró un libro sobre flores, Annie encontró una hermosa mascada de seda y Candy consiguió unas galletas caseras.

Pronto llegó la hora de encontrarse con Terry, estaba despidiéndose de las chicas que la miraban emocionadas, por lo que creían que era la primera cita oficial de esa inusual pareja, cuando una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas.

\- "Hola bellas damas ¿nos honrarían con el placer de su compañía esta última tarde en Escocia?"

 _Rayos, ese debe ser Archie._

\- "¡Hola chicos! Justamente estábamos terminando de hacer nuestras compras ¿cómo están?" dijo una nerviosa pecosa, cuya piel se veía tostada por el sol haciendo resaltar cada uno de esos puntos en su rosto.

\- "¡Qué bien verlas por aquí! Hemos pensado en una serie de actividades para pasar juntos nuestra última tarde." Dijo Stear poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Candy y dirigiéndola hacia el auto que tenían los chicos a su disposición.

\- "Yo… es que yo debo…"

\- "Candy, ¿a dónde vas? Tenemos que volver para las clases de la tarde." Afirmó Patty con rapidez.

 _¡¿Cómo?!_

\- "Mmm sí Patty, creo que el sol y tanta actividad me han dejado un poco confundida."

\- "¿Clases de la tarde? Creí que habían dicho que tendrían tiempo libre." Dijo Archie con el ceño fruncido.

\- "Bueno, en realidad sólo yo tengo que volver chicos, les he dicho a estas dos señoritas que no es necesario que me hagan compañía." Alegó Candy simulando una cara de resignación.

\- "¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez, Candy?" resopló Archie.

\- "Creo que nunca aprenderé amigos, debo irme si no quiero que me reten por llegar tarde. Por favor, disfruten este último día aquí." Y sin darles oportunidad de pedir alguna otra explicación, ella se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a donde Terry, puntual como buen inglés, seguramente ya la esperaba.

\- "¡Pero Candy, la residencia está lejos de aquí!" alcanzó a gritar Stear.

 _Pero no así el lugar en donde Terry me espera para el día de campo, a esta velocidad estaré ahí en unos minutos…_

Qué feliz corría Candy una vez que atravesó la calle de los Príncipes y se adentraba en sus Jardines (Princes Street Gardens) ¹, a los pies del Castillo de Edimburgo. El aire pegaba en su rostro con fuerza y el sol le daba un clima increíblemente agradable a la tarde. Intuyendo que los amigos de ella posiblemente irían a pasar la tarde al lago arruinando la privacidad que tanto disfrutaba Terry, él mismo le había dado indicaciones para verla en un lugar cercano al centro de la ciudad, después podrían volver en dirección al lago cerca de su Villa y finalmente la llevaría a la residencia. Al menos, ese era el plan.

Terry pudo verla corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada oeste de los Jardines, completamente ajena a las miradas de los demás. Él admiraba, y ciertamente envidiaba, la libertad que reflejaba en sus actos, siempre despreocupada, muchas veces atolondrada, terca y traviesa, siempre tan… ella. Quien lo diría, el revoltoso e inadaptado "aristócrata" y la rebelde chica huérfana del San Pablo juntos. Todo estaba listo para disfrutar aquella tarde.

\- "¿Dónde podrá estar Terry? Sólo hay algunas personas por aquí, allí hay una familia, una pareja, unos chicos jugando… Cuánto disfrutarían los chicos del Hogar de Pony un lugar tan bello como éste."

De pronto, el olor de los narcisos llegó a ella con una sensación abrumadora que la hizo cerrar los ojos y aspirar con fuerza ¿De dónde venía ese aroma tan especial?

\- "Llegas tarde _Pecosa_ …"

\- "¡Hola Terry! No seas gruñón, han sido sólo unos minutos." Dijo ella abriendo los ojos y dándose la vuelta para ver la figura inconfundible de Terry insolentemente recargada contra una de las bellas estatuas escocesas.

Con elegancia natural, el chico se acercó a ella sonriéndole. En su mano llevaba un ramo de narcisos que hizo enrojecer a Candy ¿acaso Terry le había traído flores? ¡Increíble!

\- "No te emociones Pecas, estas flores son para nuestro picnic, así que digamos que no son únicamente para ti." Dijo con una diabólica sonrisa, adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia.

\- "Yo no me he emocionado grosero, simplemente he notado su aroma a lo lejos y ahora entiendo el por qué."

\- "¿No será porque allí delante está todo un campo de narcisos?" dijo él señalando un gran campo de flores blancas y amarillas justo a un lado de los muros del Castillo.

\- "¡Es verdad! ¡Qué belleza es este lugar! ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido venir aquí?"

\- "Eso es un secreto que los atractivos y astutos caballeros no deben revelar, pequeña despistada." Dijo guiñándole un ojo vanidosamente.

Candy entornó los ojos, ese chico presuntuoso nunca cambiaría.

\- "Ven, sabiendo lo glotona que eres, debes tener hambre ya."

\- "¡Terry, yo no soy tan glotona como dices!"

\- "Candy, tus anécdotas están llenas de episodios que hablan de comida." Dijo recordando sus charlas en el pasado. – "Además, este verano te he visto comer cada cinco minutos…"

\- "¡Eso no es verdad!"

\- "Bien, quizás no cada cinco minutos… quizás cada diez cuando es posible." Dijo reflexionando.

\- "¡¿Estás buscando problemas, eh?!"

\- "¡Ja ja ja, por supuesto! Me conoces bien, ¿no es así?"

Ambos echaron a andar hacia una pequeña zona rodeada de un hermoso pastizal y circundado por múltiples flores.

\- "Este es el lugar que he elegido para esta tarde. Desafortunadamente no está cerca de los narcisos, que es la zona en donde la gente suele reunirse." Dijo Terry colocando el ramo de estas flores en el pequeño florero esmeralda.

Candy comprendió la razón por la cual él había elegido ese espacio. Era una zona menos transitada pero hermosa, llena de flores y con una vista privilegiada del Castillo. En ese lugar, un mantel a cuadros estaba ya colocado sobre el césped y encima de éste había un plato con frutas, otro con pan, queso, leche y una botella del vino de frutas que seguramente la madre de Mark preparaba. Por un momento Candy se alegró de que la señora Gouz cuidara de Terry de una manera tan cálida, a su manera ambos habían sido abandonados, pero la vida los había topado con gente buena como la madre de Mark, la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane.

\- "¡Creo que tienes razón! Con sólo ver estas viandas se me ha abierto el apetito."

\- "Lo sabía…"

Juntos compartieron sus alimentos entre risas y otras anécdotas de Candy en el Hogar de Pony ¡Ella tenía tantos recuerdos alegres de su niñez!

\- "Terry, ¿en verdad sólo tienes un recuerdo feliz de tu infancia?"

\- "Es difícil de creer. Pero mi padre se encargó de mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado como para lograr que así fuera. En muchos sentidos por él soy lo que soy ahora: un incómodo recordatorio de un pasado, que desobedece a su padre y usa su dinero." Respondió con amargura.

\- "¿Alguna vez has pensado que puedes ser más de lo que espera tu padre?"

Él simplemente gruñó recostándose sobre el césped y cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo.

\- "… no necesitas la autorización de tu padre para soñar con lo que deseas ser. Tú puedes seguir el sueño que quieras hacer realidad."

\- "¿Y tú te crees muy sabia pequeña Hermana Gray? ¿qué es lo que tú sueñas, eh? si se puede saber."

\- "Terry, a ti te gusta el teatro, ¿alguna vez has pensado que esa puede ser tu vocación?" respondió Candy tratando de no caer en sus provocaciones.

\- "Definitivamente tu vocación es la de ser alguien muy molesta y entrometida…"

\- "¡Hagamos un experimento!"

\- "¿Un experimento sobre sueños? _Los sueños son hijos de las mentes ociosas… nacidas de la vaga fantasía, en sustancia más liviana que el aire, y más inconstante que el viento_ *… Podrían ser más desastrosos que cualquiera de los experimentos del inventor."

\- "¡Vamos Terry! No puede ser que en verdad creas esas palabras… ¿qué escena es la que más te gusta de mmm digamos…? ¿Romeo y Julieta?" Candy dijo esto último sin pensarlo, era la única obra de Shakespeare que ella había leído después del Festival de Mayo.

Terry quitó el brazo de sus ojos y la miró sorprendido, en un inicio pensando que ella reconocía los diálogos que había pronunciado, sin embargo, su gesto comenzó a tornarse burlón.

\- "Seguramente esperas que te diga que mi escena favorita es aquella en la que después de la ceremonia Romeo ingresa a la habitación de Julieta y ellos…"

\- "… ¡Mi escena favorita es sin duda la del balcón!" Dijo Candy interrumpiéndolo. Sabía a dónde se dirigía y no le daría la oportunidad de avergonzarla. – "Me imagino que conoces bien los diálogos ¿no es así?"

\- "¿Y qué con eso? Es una escena con diálogos _fáciles_."

\- "Si es así, " _señor seguridad_ ", te reto a recitar la escena completa.

\- "Pues siento decepcionarte, los _intérpretes_ necesitamos una correcta ambientación, y aquí no hay nada que se le parezca como puedes notar."

Candy se levantó y subió divertida en uno de los árboles trepando con agilidad.

\- "¿Qué te parece este balcón para _Julieta_?"

Un rayo de luz iluminaba el rostro de Terrence dándole un aire soberbio. Era como si la luz del escenario cayera directamente sobre su cara y Candy pudiera mirarlo desde la primera fila.

\- "¡¿Cómo no lo imaginé?! ¡Una Julieta en liana y con pecas! Este definitivamente será todo un reto."

\- "¡Terry! Deja de burlarte y empieza de una vez."

Terry sonrió de lado mirando fijamente al suelo sabiendo que Candy no pararía hasta que él hiciera lo que le pedía, así que se incorporó para acercarse a ella. No había duda de que era una chica muy persistente cuando se traía algo entre manos ¿qué quería demostrar esta vez?

\- "¡ _Silencio_!" dijo él sobresaltando a la rubia con una voz tan potente que juraría que podía escucharse hasta el otro lado del parque. – _"¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de esa ventana? Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol ¡Oh sal esplendoroso sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de pena porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!"_

El estómago de Candy se llenó de una intensa emoción, Terry era simplemente maravilloso, había algo en la manera en la que él decía esos diálogos que la transportaba a la historia misma y la hacía soñar que era ella para la cual esas líneas fueran escritas. Él tenía razón, el teatro era un mágico mundo en donde todos podemos ser el personaje que elijamos ser.

\- "¡ _Oh, es mi dama… es mi amor! Ojalá lo supiera… Mueve los labios, más no habla. No importa, hablan sus ojos ¡Voy a responderles! … ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan_ …"

Candy lo miraba sin pestañear, Terry parecía haber nacido para decir esas líneas, qué deleite era para ella poder presenciar el gran talento que fluía en sus venas.

\- "¿Suficiente _Pecas_?"

Candy sólo pudo asentir, aún se sentía enmudecida por haber visto a Terry mostrando esa pasión.

\- "En realidad… mi escena favorita de esa pieza de teatro es el baile en el que Romeo la ve por primera vez…" dijo Terry sintiéndose extraño ante la mirada fija de Candy.

\- "¿El baile? ¿por qué el baile?"

Terry alargó su mano hasta donde estaba ella tomándola de la mano y juntando sus palmas.

\- " _Si con mi mano indigna he profanado este sagrado altar, solo pecó en eso mi boca, como dos humildes peregrinos, prestos estarían para suavizar el contacto con este dulce beso_." Recitó mientras besaba su mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo. – "Y esta es la parte en la que Julieta diría: _Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano, que sólo muestra humilde devoción. La mano del santo toca la que es peregrino, palma con palma, es beso santo_ …"

\- "¿ _No tienen labios los santos? ¿Y también el buen peregrino_?" dijo Candy recordando un pequeño fragmento que le había gustado sobremanera.

\- "¡Hey Pecas, esas son mis líneas! … Veo que seguir las reglas definitivamente no es lo tuyo." Reclamó Terry mientras reía. – _"… que los labios hagan lo que las manos hacen. Y que tus labios limpien los míos de pecado… ¿Un pecado? ¿De mis labios? Oh dulce urgencia, devuélveme mi pecado."_

Terry miró fijamente los labios de Candy, haciéndola sentir nerviosa. Si ella no hubiera estado sobre esa rama del árbol, sin duda él la habría besado inevitablemente.

\- "Terry, no pensé que fueras tan bueno."

\- "¿Supones que debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

\- "Lo es." Respondió ella sacando la lengua y riéndose de su expresión de inconformidad.

\- "Ven." Terry estiró ambos brazos hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar. – "A menos de que temas que me dé cuenta de que has comido demasiado este verano."

\- "¡Terry, mereces que te aplaste con todo mi _enorme_ peso!" Dijo ella siguiendo la broma.

Entre risas optaron por recoger todo lo que Terry había traído y emprender el camino hacia el lago, él le había propuesto ver el atardecer juntos desde la _pequeña Colina_. Candy se sentía feliz, no sólo habían compartido un día de campo, también había sido testigo de una importante parte de Terry. Él tenía que confiar en ella para haberle dejado ver en todo su esplendor su talento y su gusto por el teatro, le había permitido asomarse a una íntima parte de él y de sus raíces… de su madre.

Juntos, en silencio, al llegar a la pequeña Colina frente al lago miraron como su último atardecer en Escocia envolvía de tonos rojizos todo el paisaje.

\- "Candy, ¿quieres bailar?"

\- "Terry…"

\- "para que recuerdes Escocia…"

Ella le sonrió en señal clara de aceptación tomando la mano que él le ofrecía.

Pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor al ritmo de una música imaginaria, ambos reían y no paraban de girar en completa sincronía. La mano de Terry la tomaba firmemente por la cintura y las manos de ambos se entrelazaban con suavidad. De pronto Terry se detuvo haciendo tropezar a Candy que se sentía dentro de un sueño.

La mirada de Terry se fijó en el horizonte, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

\- "… Terry…" dijo ella con ternura.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó. Llevaba toda la tarde deseándolo, pensándolo, imaginándolo; durante la escena de Romeo y Julieta nada le hubiese gustado más que estrecharla en sus brazos y seguir el guion al pie de la letra.

Ella se estremeció por el contacto, sus pies estaban en punta y eso hacía que fuera más consciente del temblor en sus piernas y de su corazón desbocado que volvía a latir así por un beso de Terry.

Él la besó hasta dejarla sin aire, una suave caricia, pero con una fuerte dulzura; apasionado, arrebatado, intempestivo, todo eso era Terrence Grandchester.

El viento frío anunciaba el fin del verano, pronto deberían regresar al Colegio en Londres y a los días marcados por rígidas reglas; ambos sabían que a partir de ahora no les sería tan fácil pasar tiempo juntos. Un silencio los envolvió a ambos mientras caminaban rumbo a la residencia. Varios pasos antes de la zona de la entrada se detuvieron haciéndose a la idea de que el momento de despedirse había llegado.

\- "¡Hey Pecosa ¿no olvidas algo?!"

\- "¿Yo? Pues no lo creo…" dijo ella revisando el lugar con la mirada.

\- "Hace unos días te di _algo_ a guardar ¿no piensas devolvérmelo?" le dijo mientras la encaraba sin darle posibilidad a escapar.

\- "Yo…"

\- "Lo harás, aunque estemos de vuelta en el Colegio, ¿verdad?" dijo el ansioso joven ante una pasmada pecosa que lo miraba fijamente. – "¿Candy? Sabes que eso significaría que tenemos algo más que una amistad ¿estoy siendo suficientemente claro?"

Candy dejó de respirar por unos segundos en lo que no atinaba a decir nada, las palabras de Terry resonaban en su cabeza, pero no sabía si es que estaba entendiendo correctamente lo que el muchacho estaba insinuando ¿se habría quedado dormida y estaría soñando? Era imposible que Terry le estuviera pidiendo que ella…

Un sonido se escuchó a la lejanía, era la llamada para bajar a cenar.

\- "Debes entrar si no quieres ser reprendida… Ya puedes respirar pecosa." Dijo sonriendo y alejándose de ella para tomar la canasta que yacía en el suelo. – "Y espero tu respuesta." agregó, cerrándole un ojo, galantemente mientras iniciaba la marcha.

La figura de Terry se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad conforme se alejaba. Si no fuera por el viento que comenzaba a tornarse frío, Candy no habría podido reaccionar.

La próxima vez que se vieran estaría de vuelta en el Colegio, y él estaría esperando una respuesta.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Los Jardines de la Calle de los Príncipes (Princes Street Gardens) es un parque público que se encuentra en el centro de Edimburgo (Escocia), a los pies del Castillo de Edimburgo. Los jardines fueron creados en la década de 1820, se distribuyen a lo largo de la parte sur de la Princes Street (Calle de los Príncipes) y quedan partidos por The Mound, una colina artificial construida para conectar la parte nueva y vieja de la ciudad de Edimburgo. Son un punto de reunión y recreo muy importante para sus habitantes.

* Diálogos obtenidos de la traducción del guion de la película Romeo y Julieta de Franco Zeffirelli estrenada en 1968.

La escena del baile en la pequeña Colina la he sacado del anime con todo y sus breves diálogos.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Un día tarde pero al final lo he logrado. Mis musas decidieron irse de vacaciones o algo así y he tenido que escribir sin su compañía. Espero que les haya gustado pues mi mayor alegría es leer sus reviews, sus comentarios y sus saludos.

Nuevamente les agradezco que me sigan de la mano en esta recta final.

Por sus comentarios mi gracias a todo el club AAVST jajaja a Sandy Sanchez, Stormaw, skarllet northman, Mary, Ale Soria, Pati, clauseri, Anjiluz, ELIZA LUCIA V 2016, Aurora, Blanca G, dianley, Nally Graham, belem7777, Phambe, Eli y una linda Guest anónima que se tomó la molestia de dejar un comentario lindo lindo.

Y a quienes siguen silenciosamente cada capítulo.

Que la semana nos depare momentos maravillosos en la lectura, en la vida, en los recuerdos y en el presente.

Abrazos hasta donde quiera que estén.


	37. Chapter 37

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte, capítulo 15), y en el caso de este capítulo, hay fragmentos del manga y diálogos del anime.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 36.**

 **Regreso al Colegio.**

 _Septiembre, 1913._

 _Finalmente, estas vacaciones de verano han llegado también a su fin, se fueron volando…_

 _La escuela de verano no ha sido para nada terrible, ¡al contrario! Cada día me pareció vivir un sueño maravilloso… Aún estoy inmersa en los recuerdos. El ciento y la luz de Escocia… cuántas imágenes se agolpan en mi mente cuando cierro los ojos…_

 _¡Incluso logré mejorar un poco mi interpretación en el piano, gracias a T.G.!_

 _De vuelta en este Colegio, tan lleno de reglas, no sé cuándo tendremos la oportunidad nuevamente de tocar el piano juntos, pero T.G. ¡te prometo que me ocuparé de seguir las nociones fundamentales que me has enseñado!_

 _Las vacaciones han sido tan divertidas que en este momento incluso puedo soportar el severo rostro de la Hermana Gray._

 _Sin embargo… también ha pasado algo bastante triste. Cuando regresé encontré en el dormitorio de estudiantes una carta escrita por el señor Albert. Se ha vuelto a marchar… esta vez parece que se encuentra en África… Siempre reía diciendo que no está hecho para quedarse quieto en un solo lugar, pero en realidad me hubiera gustado volver a verlo una vez más. Me pregunto cuándo podremos volver a vernos…_

Evocando la sonrisa de su amigo, la rubia volvió a leer la carta que había guardado entre las páginas del diario.

.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _En este momento me encuentro en un país africano llamado Kenia._

 _¿Te has quedado sin palabras?_

 _Te pido perdón por haberme marchado sin avisarte. Cuando fuiste con el resto de los chicos al zoológico quería hablarte de ello, pero al verlos tan felices no pude hacerlo. Sabía que te habría entristecido._

 _Al parecer, no tengo talento para trabajar en un zoológico. No podía soportar ver todos los días a esos animales en jaulas y siempre tenía un gran deseo de liberarlos. Antes de caer realmente en la tentación, decidí marcharme con Puppet y sumergirme en la naturaleza._

 _En este momento estoy ayudando en una clínica (para seres humanos). Hay personas que han venido de todo el mundo y entre ellas también hay una enfermera estadounidense de casi veinte años que me recuerda un poco a ti._

 _Querida Candy, entre nosotros nunca podrá haber un adiós. Sé que nos encontraremos otra vez._

 _Hasta entonces me gustaría que siempre estés bien y que continúes siento tú misma, viviendo naturalmente. Dale mis saludos a Terry que también vive así._

 _Albert._

 _P.D._

 _Lo olvidaba, no te preocupes por Hughley, la confié a los cuidados de un compañero de trabajo. Patty podrá visitarla cuando quiera¹._

 _._

Candy terminó de leer la carta de Albert, había tantas cosas que pasaron en el verano que le hubiera gustado contarle… En realidad, había un tema específico que no podía dejar de recordar y tenía que ver con cierto chico de insondables ojos color zafiro, y una respuesta que esperaba impacientemente. Pero ¿qué le hubiera podido contar a Albert?

Candy no solía compartir frecuentemente lo que pasaba en su corazón.

Incluso Annie y Patty la habían esperado ansiosamente esa noche en la que regresó del día de campo con Terry, la miraban con insistencia tratando de encontrar algo diferente en ella, sin embargo, había sido bastante breve en su relato de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde, en parte porque su cabeza seguía entre nubes rememorando las imágenes de él recitando los diálogos teatrales, porque sentía que aún giraba y giraba mientras danzaba con él entre notas musicales imaginarias, y porque, si se concentraba, podía sentir los labios de Terry sobre los de ella haciéndola sentir mareada.

Candy se sonrojó nuevamente ante ese recuerdo, y tomó sus cálidas mejillas con ambas manos. Se sentía un poco apenada y emocionada a la vez, pero nada se comparaba con la incertidumbre que le causaba pensar que él, al parecer, quería que fueran algo más que amigos.

¿Qué respuesta le daría? ¿Cuándo se volverían a encontrar?

El simple pensamiento de poder volver a verlo, ahora estando en el Colegio, hacía que el corazón de Candy comenzara a latir más fuerte. Aunque nada hubiera pasado en el verano, ella se habría contentado incluso con unos momentos a su lado… solo quería poder estar cerca de él y escuchar su voz.

Candy cerró su diario y se acercó a su ventana dirigiendo la mirada hacia el bosque envuelto por las tinieblas... Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la primera vez que cruzó esa oscuridad para reunirse con sus primos, y de aquella noche en la que descubrió el secreto de Terry.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora?

* * *

Al otro lado de aquella oscura vista, Archie también tenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

\- "¿Qué miras Archie?" le preguntó su hermano sin voltearse, mientras continuaba trabajando en el escritorio.

\- "No… nada…"

Archie cerró apresuradamente las cortinas.

\- "Archie… Candy no vendrá más." Murmuró Stear.

\- "Lo sé, sólo estaba pensando en ella… ¡Y en ese insoportable _aristócrata_!"

\- "Ah, ¿te refieres a Terrence? Parece que se llevan muy bien" comentó Stear.

El chico de lentes no se dio la vuelta, permaneció absorto en su trabajo, incluso cuando su hermano se apoyó pensativo sobre el sillón.

\- "Me pregunto si Candy… ya se habrá olvidado de Anthony."

\- "Espero que sí."

\- "¡Stear!" exclamó el castaño con dureza.

Stear se giró lentamente. A diferencia de su tono alegre, en sus ojos brillaba una luz tranquila y melancólica.

\- "Archie, ella debe olvidarlo. Ha llegado el momento de que suelte ese recuerdo, ¿no lo crees?"

\- "Quizás tengas razón, sin embargo…"

\- "Estoy seguro de que ella en realidad nunca lo olvidará por completo, pero el dolor se aleja con el tiempo…"

\- "Pero… ese arrogante aristócrata…"

\- "Bueno, él puede hacer algo que nosotros no podemos."

Por toda respuesta Archie se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo con aflicción.

\- "Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Lo mejor que podemos hacer es velar por ella desde la distancia ¿No tienes acaso a tu fiel y encantadora Annie?"

\- "No quiero lastimar a Annie, pero…" murmuró Archie que continuaba manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- "Yo cuidaré de Patty. Ella es una persona especial y capaz de comprender mis inventos."

\- "Ah, en ese caso, seguramente es una persona especial." Asintió Archie, levantando el rostro y al fin, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- "Además, ¡tiene una gran personalidad y es bonita! Mira, incluso en este momento estoy haciendo algo para ella." Dijo Stear señalando el objeto en el que estaba trabajando: unas gafas con un cordón pegado.

\- "¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!"

\- "Gafas con pequeños cepillos incorporados, de manera que no tenga problemas cuando los lentes se empañen ¡Y verás cómo se pondrá de contenta!" afirmó entusiasmado Stear poniéndose su prototipo de gafas anti empañamiento, muy orgulloso y sonriendo con suficiencia².

* * *

Al día siguiente el Colegio era todo bullicio, las chicas no paraban de hablar acerca de los eventos a los que habían asistido en el verano, y los chicos permanecían especialmente atentos, mirando a las chicas.

\- "Hoy tendrán oportunidad de recuperarse del sopor veraniego, habrá una misa doble ¿entendido?" Exclamó la Hermana Gray iniciando la celebración de la Santa Misa.

 _Hoy recomienza una vida llena de reglamentaciones... Terry no está ¿seguirá en Escocia?_ Pensó Candy mirando hacia la puerta.

\- "Señorita Candice White Andley ¿qué está mirando?"

Candy se sobresaltó y de inmediato cerró sus ojos como si estuviera ejecutando una importante plegaria.

 _Quizás sea porque el sol era tan brillante en Escocia, que el Colegio me parece tan sombrío, me parece que sus muros se ven más oscuros que antes._

Las amigas de Eliza parecían no echarla de menos - se dice que ella les había hecho llegar una carta explicándoles que sus vacaciones se extenderán _misteriosamente_ \- y sin importarles, parloteaban por los pasillos presumiendo de sus vacaciones europeas.

\- "¡Es magnífico Luisa!"

\- "Ah sí, fue un baile inolvidable. Ustedes también deberían ir a un baile así, los salones franceses son exquisitos."

\- "¡Silencio!" exclamó una de ellas al ver a Candy y otras chicas acercarse.

\- "No vale la pena que Candy oiga esta conversación. De todas maneras, ella nunca pondrá los pies en un baile así." Añadió Luisa, haciendo una copia fiel de los ataques de Eliza.

Candy, sin inmutarse, siguió de largo. Igualmente no le gustaría asistir a un baile de esos.

\- "… Los chicos eran muy sofisticados, algunos incluso pertenecen a familias nobles de toda Europa, es un gran honor ser invitada a bailar…" siguió hablando Luisa.

 _Me pregunto si yo un día me volveré así… Conocer a un aristócrata, pasar un momento con él y en seguida casarme… ¡Qué horror! Suena espantoso…_

BUUUMMM

Candy estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que, al dar la vuelta al corredor, no vio que una persona venía directamente hacia ella e inevitablemente se estrellaron.

\- "Discúlpeme ¿se encuentra usted bien?" dijo una voz grave y profunda.

 _Este señor… ¿quién es? Yo lo he visto antes… ¿Podría ser el abuelo William?_

Un hombre imponente, con rostro serio y porte elegante le extendía la mano sin demostrar emoción alguna.

\- "Siento mucho haberla importunado señorita." Dijo él tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. – "Con su permiso." Hizo una ligera venía y desapareció por el corredor.

 _Es un verdadero caballero… ¿dónde lo habré visto antes?_

Mientras tanto, el hombre siguió caminando hasta la oficina de la dirección, todas las hermanas parecían sobresaltarse a su paso, una de ellas rompiendo los protocolos, corrió para dar aviso a la Hermana Gray sobre su presencia y en seguida lo hizo pasar a su despacho.

\- "Le doy la bienvenida Duque Grandchester… me alegro de verlo, siéntese por favor."

\- "Esta vez no he venido a hablar con usted, me gustaría ver a mi hijo… ¿Él está bien…?"

\- "Sí, su Excelencia, está bien, a veces demasiado bien diría yo…"

\- "Tenga…" dijo el Duque dejando un sobre sobre su escritorio.

\- "Le agradezco su donación, no sabe cuánto nos ayuda en nuestra labor con la enseñanza."

\- "Madre Superiora, Terrence está en su habitación… pero…" dijo una de las monjas que inmediatamente había ido a buscar al muchacho.

\- "¿No responde?"

\- "No se moleste, iré yo mismo a buscarle." Dijo el Duque sin sorprenderse por la actitud de Terrence.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, tocó brevemente a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, por lo que la hermana a cargo abrió la puerta usando la llave maestra, tras lo cual se retiró discretamente.

\- "Terrence, ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo." Dijo él una vez adentro.

Terry se encontraba parado frente a su balcón, negándose a darse la vuelta. Trataba de tranquilizar el enojo que sentía cada vez que su padre se sentía con el derecho de invadir su privacidad con su sola presencia.

\- "¡Terrence! ¿Me quieres explicar por qué recibí una carta de Eleanor Baker?... Ella dice que te quiere de vuelta a su lado…"

Solamente en ese momento, Terrence se dio la vuelta mirándolo con sorpresa, ¿lo quería _de vuelta a su lado_ había dicho él?

\- "No sabía que estabas en contacto con _esa_ _mujer_ ¿cuándo la has visto?"

\- "¿ _Esa mujer_? Esa mujer es mi madre, y te recuerdo que tú alguna vez la amaste."

\- "¡Eso se acabó! Es el pasado del que hablas."

Terry lo miró con odio y decepción.

\- "Te guste o no, eres parte de la familia Grandchester, no lo olvides y debes cuidar el nombre de la familia ¡Así que compórtate como tal!"

\- "Ya lo sé, tú mismo te deshiciste de Eleanor Baker por cuidar de ese nombre."

El Duque, lleno de rabia ante la incómoda verdad, respondió con un golpe sobre la cara de su hijo que lo hizo caer al suelo tomado fuertemente de la cortina para no colapsar por completo.

\- "Terrence te prohíbo que vuelvas a contactarla, si lo haces ¡te voy a desheredar!" El Duque se dio la vuelta y con un portazo dejó la habitación de Terry.

 _Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa familia, ¡y no necesito el apellido Grandchester!_

 _Ella es mucho más sincera, mi amor por ella es tan distinto al de él… Yo la amo de otra manera ¿qué será de ella si sólo pienso en el nombre de la familia?"_

 _Padre… esa mujer se preocupa más por tu hijo que tú; ella alguna vez te amó también, a ti que no supiste corresponderle por conservar "el nombre de la familia"._

 _Yo jamás… ¡Jamás amaré de esa forma! ²_

* * *

Los chicos del Colegio se habían congregado en el pasillo del piso superior y charlaban alegremente acerca de las chicas que habían regresado del verano más hermosas, con cuerpos más femeninos y mejillas sonrosadas. Varios nombres salían a colación y la mayoría opinaba. Archie y Stear también estaban ahí, muy cerca de Niel que se encargaba de criticar a todas las chicas menospreciándolas y señalando sus defectos con malicia.

Para su sorpresa, uno de los chicos – que ni Archie ni Stear pudo distinguir con claridad – mencionó el nombre de Candice. Varios de los chicos opinaron que era bonita y simpática, aunque aún se veía como una niña con esas coletas y esos modales poco refinados, sin embargo coincidían que era cuestión de tiempo que esa chica de ojos esmeralda le robara el sueño a más de uno.

Niel no pudo ocultar su desprecio y comenzó a hablar, casi gritando, entre la multitud.

\- "¿Cómo pueden creer que esa _arrabalera_ pueda considerarse una candidata para alguno de ustedes? No es más que una gata de establo que solía limpiar los pisos de nuestra mansión hasta que los Andley tuvieron la caridad de recogerla demostrando que no es más que una…"

Niel no alcanzó a completar su declaración cuando sintió como si se hubiera estrellado contra el muro más sólido del mundo, no alcanzaba a reponerse cuando sintió que volaba y nuevamente como si fuera un estruendo, lo doblaba por la mitad, localizándose en su estómago, después sintió una patada y algo húmedo que le mojaba la cara ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

El resto de los chicos presentes miraba con ojos desorbitados lo que había ocurrido, Terrence como un toro embravecido había empujado a la multitud para alcanzar a Leagan y le había dado el golpe más fuerte que varios de ellos hubieran visto en su vida, después lo levantó golpeándolo en el estómago con el puño y finalmente lo pateó escupiéndole la cara ya estando desplomado en el suelo.

\- "Te sugiero que guardes tu lengua en el fondo de tu boca, o la próxima vez que te expreses así de ella, yo mismo me encargaré de arrancártela… esta es la segunda advertencia para ti y no habrá una tercera." dijo Terry enfurecido.

No terminaba de recuperarse de la visita de su padre y del golpe que le había propinado, cuando al salir de su habitación para tratar de calmarse, escuchaba a esa asquerosa sabandija hablando pestes de Candy. Eso fue suficiente para que canalizara toda su ira contra él, porque Terry no sólo golpeaba a Niel por lo que había dicho, también mostraba todo su desprecio por la gente de dinero que desechaba a las personas como había hecho su padre con Eleanor, y que encima de todo, se creían personas distinguidas y honorables.

Acto seguido dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta que daba al jardín posterior donde se encontraban las caballerizas.

Archie y Stear enmudecidos, no sabían si ayudar a Niel o reírse de su desgracia, ni siquiera sus amigos se habían atrevido a auxiliarlo.

\- "Como te decía hermano, él puede hacer algo que nosotros nunca nos atrevimos a hacer para proteger a Candy." Susurró Stear al oído de Archie que seguía enmudecido sin poder creer que Terrence abiertamente hubiera defendido a Candy.

Sin decir una sola palabra, todos los chicos del Colegio tenían claro que Candice White Andley era la chica de Terrence Grandchester y nadie que valorara su integridad, debía meterse con ella.

Uno de los chicos, cerciorándose que Terrence no regresara, le dio el brazo a Niel para llevarlo a la enfermería donde él no tardó ni un segundo en acusar al aristócrata y repetir sus amenazas haciendo una mención bastante sugerente de que la culpable de este ataque había sido Candice, y que debían vigilarlos pues seguramente algo debían traerse entre manos, algo _deshonroso_.

La Hermana Gray trató de hacer oídos sordos a esto, ellos jamás habían sido visto juntos e incluso estaba segura de que ni siquiera se conocían; así que muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, castigó a Neil dejándolo confinado a su habitación, para que sanara y para que cerrara la boca. Los rumores eran algo que alteraban la presión de la religiosa y ya había sido suficiente para un primer día de clases.

* * *

Cuando las luces se apagaron, Patty y Annie acudieron a la habitación de Candy. Las dos muchachas nunca se cansaban de hablar de Stear y Archie y mientras Candy las escuchaba, empezaba a pensar en Terry. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

Patty había llegado a su habitación completamente sonrojada y feliz, abrazando una carta contra su pecho. Les contó como ella y Stear, resignados a tener menos contacto ahora que estaban en el Colegio, habían ideado una manera de comunicarse a través de un buzón escondido entre las raíces de uno de los árboles del jardín interior. Esa era la primera carta que ella recibía y quería compartirles algunos párrafos.

Con delicadeza rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer cuando soltó un grito que provocó que las otras dos chicas la miraran con ojos de súplica. Tras cerciorarse que ninguna hermana venía, la rubia y la pelinegra miraron a Patty con asombro.

\- "Patty, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas así? Eso no es propio de ti." exclamó la morena.

\- "Perdónenme chicas es que he leído algo que me ha impactado, espero que Archie y Stear estén bien… y Terry."

\- "¿Terry? ¡¿qué tiene que ver Terry?!" preguntó Candy.

\- "Parece ser que ha habido una pelea…"

\- "Cielos, ahora sé por qué se menciona a Terry…" suspiró Candy resignada. – "¿Quién ha sido esta vez su contrincante? ¿Archie?"

\- "¡Patty! ¡¿Ha sido Archie?!"

\- "No Annie, tranquila… Terry le ha dado una paliza a Daniel Legan."

\- "¡Niel!" gritaron ambas chicas.

\- "Sí, según me dice Stear, Niel comenzó a hablar mal de varias chicas, entre ellas tú Candy…"

\- "¡Qué novedad!" se encogió de hombros la rubia. – "¿qué fue esta vez? ¿ser huérfana, haber sido su sirvienta o mi preferida, ser una dama de establo?"

\- "No lo sé, no lo dice, pero al parecer lo siguiente que se encontró Niel fue el poderoso puño de Terrence… parece que todo el dormitorio de chicos ha sido reprendido por estar en los pasillos y por presenciar una pelea en vez de detenerla o avisar al padre John."

\- "¡Candy! Me parece tan romántico que Terry te defienda, ¡es casi como si fuera un caballero de la mesa redonda!"

\- "Vaya, pues aunque Niel lo tenga merecido, me parece que es una tontería que Terrence se meta en esos problemas." Dijo Candy intentando disimular su emoción ante las acciones del chico de ojos azules. – "Patty, ¿dice algo más acerca de él? Quiero decir ¿está bien?"

\- "¿Bromeas Candy? Creo que incluso yo podría salir airosa de una pelea con ese chico." dijo Patty jugando.

\- "¡Patty!" exclamaron las otras dos chicas comenzando a reírse a carcajadas. Patty había cambiado tanto, la amistad con Candy la había hecho más expresiva y bromista, incluso podía decir ese tipo de cosas sin sentirse mal por hacerlo.

\- "Si tu preocupación es debida a mi sobresalto inicial, yo me refería a que los chicos estén bien considerando el regaño que deben haber sufrido, pero parece que sólo han castigado a Niel y estará en su habitación esta semana."

\- "¡Qué bien! ¡Casi parecerán vacaciones sin los Leagan!"

Las tres chicas rieron alegremente preparándose para un nuevo amanecer en el Colegio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Candy tuvo una idea, durante las vacaciones de verano entre sus lecciones secretas de piano en la Villa escocesa de Terry, él había dicho: _"Creo que simplemente de ahora en adelante pasaré el descanso del almuerzo en la Colina."_

Él había murmurado aquellas palabras de manera que Candy pudiera escucharlo.

\- "Creo que yo también haré lo mismo." Había respondido ella fingiendo indiferencia y hablar para sí misma¹.

Eso había sido antes del intercambio de besos que había ocurrido, y por supuesto, antes de que él le diera a entender que regresarle el beso depositado en su mano, significaría que ella aceptaba que fueran más que amigos.

¿Estaría él en la Colina? Con el ajetreo del primer día de clases no había acudido al lugar y quizás él tampoco pues habría estado ocupado golpeando chicos en el dormitorio de hombres.

En cuanto sonó la campana que señalaba el receso del almuerzo, Candy echó a correr hacia la Colina, pero conforme se acercaba, su entusiasmo comenzó a mermarse ¿qué le diría a Terry?

Ya en los linderos del lugar, el sonido de la armónica llegó hasta sus oídos.

Él estaba ahí y ella, después de darle algunas vueltas al asunto, tenía una respuesta que darle.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Todo lo indicado con este número pertenece a CCFS en su traducción de Wattpad volumen 22, capítulo 15.

² Con este número señalé todo un bloque que proviene tanto del manga como del anime.

La escena que yo he creado es básicamente la de la pelea con Niel, los chicos y las chicas comentándola y he hecho algunos arreglillos por aquí y por allá para que la info del manga y CCFS encaje en mi historia.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Si alguien llega a ver unas Musas echando relajo por favor díganles que ya se regresen a trabajar porque me cuesta un poco escribir sin ellas y las muy ingratas creo que se han dado a la fuga. Espero que esta semana vuelvan pues nos acercamos al fin. Antes de eso, decidí darnos por lo menos un capítulo, que en la historia corresponderá a una semana sin Eliza y Niel, qué diferente hubiera sido el Colegio para Candy sin ellos.

Y ahora a cada una:

 **Jan Graham** Gracias a ti por leer, la verdad es que ha sido para mí una sorpresa el escribir tanto, y pensar que todo surgió de una imagen que estaba en mi cabeza (la de Terry y Candy en la biblioteca que escribí mucho pero mucho atrás). Es un honor para mí que me tengan entre sus lecturas favoritas y esperen la actualización.

 **Sandy Sanchez** jajaja dile a mis Musas, si las ves, que no se hagan las locas (o que dejen de andar de locas) y ya regresen. Qué bueno que tu membresía al AAVST te permita leer a Terry como si él hablara, en efecto me pasa también y a Stormaw y muchas chicas más seguro también. Fíjate que le di vueltas al tema de si Candy se arreglaría distinto para ver a Terry pero lo dejo a la imaginación de cada quien, quizás a mí me gusta un poco más como es ella, más naturalita y sin un vestido tan femenino, pues para trepar al árbol y hacer de Julieta le iba a estorbar y ya ves que luego le da pena que Terry le vea las enaguas. Nos leemos en el próximo, besos querida y gracias una vez más por tus reviews maravillosos.

 **Guest** gracias por tomarte unos minutos para dejarme un review.

 **Mimie Grandchester** de nuevo te he dejado esperando un día lo siento chica, espero compensarlo avanzando un poco más esta semana para subirlo a tiempo pues viene la respuesta de Candy. Linda semana para ti también.

 **AyameDV** Te dejaré un ratito más en suspenso, después de tanto romance directo, decidí darle un espacio a la historia para unos detallitos extra pero el romance sigue para que nos acompañe en estos días, que para mi y mis vecinos, están cargados de lluvia de septiembre. Qué lindura tu review, lo leí varias veces y me encanta saber que mis letras hayan hecho honor a un verano aún más hermoso.

 **Eli** coincidió que yo también vi la película hace muy poco y de ahí me surgió la idea de poner algo de ella directamente. Me parece una adaptación bellísima, ambos actores tan jóvenes y tan apasionados en sus diálogos y en su lenguaje no verbal, bueno con decirte que mi mamá en su juventud cuando la vio en el cine de esas épocas se compró un montón de posters de ellos para su recámara que desafortunadamente se perdieron con el tiempo. De ella me viene el amor por esta película que tengo entre mis consentidas.

 **Stormaw** Hola querida, maravilloso seguir registrando tu entrada al AAVST en esta historia. Ya sabes que no podía dejar de insertar algo de Romeo y Julieta ¿qué historia más juvenilmente llena de amor que esta para cerrar el verano?

 **Blanca G** Ay Blanquita, a mí también me trauma la expulsión de Candy, pero le haré un arreglito para que sea menos horroroso, piensa que después de ese trago amargo ellos se reencuentran para ser muy felices por siempre.

 **Skarllet northman** Exacto, jajajaja fue una No cita romántica.

 **Mary** y **dianley** qué bueno que les haya gustado, ya saben, en estos capítulos traté de darle rienda suelta al romance que no pudimos ver ni en la tv ni en el manga como tal.

 **Esme** ¿qué te puedo decir? Me halaga enormemente que hayas hecho un maratón al encontrar mi historia, espero te haya seguido gustando del capítulo 24 al 37 (wow, qué cantidad), te mando abrazos hasta California desde mi lluviosa ciudad.

Y a quienes leen anónimamente como yo a veces lo hago, mil gracias, gran semana y gracias a ustedes que me ponen entre sus favoritos y a las 57 personas que me acompañan en cada capítulo, es un verdadero honor para mí escribir para ustedes de esta historia que me acompañó en varios momentos de mi vida.


	38. Chapter 38

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene una parte que proviene de CCFS (encuentro en la Colina) y otra completamente de mi invención.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 37.**

 **Una semana sin los Leagan.**

Candy podía escuchar las notas que provenían de la armónica, era aquella melodía triste que escuchó desde la recámara de Terry en Escocia, y en realidad, ella sabía por qué la estaba tocando. Era increíble cómo los rumores se esparcían en esa escuela, todos se habían enterado de la visita del Duque y también, de la posterior golpiza que el rebelde chico había propinado al _señorito_ Leagan.

Ella sólo deseaba ver sonreír a Terry nuevamente.

\- "¡Nada mal Terry! Creo que te daré un diez de calificación." Bromeó Candy saliendo por detrás de un árbol.

\- "Es muy amable de su parte pequeña Hermana Grey."

\- "¡Cómo que pequeña Hermana Grey! ¡¿Terry será posible que alguna vez desistas de poner apodos a la gente?!"

\- "¿Y privarme de ver cómo se mueven tus pecas cada vez que haces esa cara de enfado? ¡Ni pensarlo!"

\- "¿Sabes? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte. Es una carta…"

\- "¡Vaya _Pecas_! ¿Has decidido declararme tu amor por escrito? No era necesario…"

\- "¡Mira, es de Albert!" dijo ella cortando la broma. – "… es sólo una línea, pero te menciona, por eso quise mostrártela."

Terry tomó el papel y comenzó a leer en silencio.

\- "¡De África! qué pena, esperaba poder hablar con él."

\- "¿Querías que fuera tu segundo en tus peleas?"

\- "No, pero quería que me hiciera su ayudante cuando me echen de casa."

\- "¡¿Echarte?! eso tiene que ver con la visita de tu padre?"

\- "Tal vez… ¿tú cómo sabes que ha venido mi padre?"

\- "Todo el Colegio lo sabe, te enterarías si alguna vez entraras a clases, ¿y me imagino que tu humor se debe a que ha venido a tratar algo que tiene que ver con tu madre?"

\- "Dime… ¿por qué no eres tan brillante en clase eh?"

\- "Terry no seas malvado."

\- "Ja ja ja ¿malvado me llamas? En fin… ya veo que entonces, aunque me escapara del Colegio, no tendría a nadie a quien ir a visitar." comentó Terry decepcionado, alzando la mirada al cielo después de haber terminado de leer la carta.

\- "África está muy lejos… por la forma en que él habla, casi pareciera que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no es así…" suspiró Candy.

\- "Ciertamente es propio de él, puede marcharse libremente a cualquier parte que quiera…"

\- "Tienes razón, al señor Albert le sienta esa libertad… Supongo que estará mucho más feliz de poder pasar el tiempo entre los animales que viven en la naturaleza."

 _Sé que nos encontraremos otra vez._ Él lo afirma, pensó Candy, seguramente un día se volverían a ver, exactamente como se habían vuelto a encontrar por casualidad aquella noche en una calle de Londres.

Ella también dirigió la mirada hacia arriba. En aquel cielo azul pálido ya se cernía el otoño e incluso el viento llevaba consigo, mezclado con otros olores, el aroma de aquella estación. Las flores que habían llenado de color la colina ahora estaban completamente desfloradas y sus frutos habían comenzado a cambiar de color.

\- "Me pregunto cómo es esa enfermera que se parece a ti. Sin duda será una chica llena de pecas, con la nariz respingona y que se mete de un problema a otro."

\- "Pues… ¡imagínatelo!" Las bromas de Terry le cosquilleaban el corazón.

\- "Ella está trabajando en África. Debo admitir que es una chica realmente admirable. Creo que ser enfermera es un trabajo muy importante…" diciendo esto, la mirada de Candy se perdió en un punto lejano. – "En el Hogar de Pony, donde crecí, cuando alguien se enfermaba siempre era una gran preocupación. De hecho, en el pueblo no había doctor y para encontrar uno había que llegar hasta la ciudad que queda bastante alejada. Si algún niño tenía fiebre alta en plena noche, las directoras parecían desesperadas. En esos momentos la Hermana Lane siempre repetía que debería haber estudiado enfermería… Yo era solo una niña y me quedaba ahí, ansiosa, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla…"

Observando el perfil de la chica, Terry entrecerró los ojos con ternura.

 _Desde que eras niña… Has crecido teniendo que preocuparte por tantas cosas…_

 _Yo en cambio, he crecido en un mundo donde el doctor de confianza y su enfermera se presentaban inmediatamente, incluso ante la primera tos; un mundo donde eran los criados los que pensaban en todo._

Para los miembros de un "ilustre linaje", se asumía que la gente debía inclinarse ante ellos. Vivían relaciones basadas en la adulación y la falsedad, justo como hacían con el Duque, su madrastra y sus hermanastros, sin nunca haberles cruzado por la mente la sombra de la duda.

 _¡Es precisamente por ello, que son esa clase de personas que ni siquiera son capaces de amar de verdad!_

Su padre no había podido amar a Eleanor Baker para siempre. En esos tiempos, eran un aristócrata y una actriz americana todavía en los inicios de su carrera. El Duque les había ocultado a todos su relación y cuando la mujer trajo al mundo a Terrence, él se lo arrebató y la abandonó.

Para su padre, Terry simbolizaba la mancha de un pasado que ni siquiera quería recordar. De esta manera había crecido bajo las miradas de personas que lo observaban como si fuera algo sucio.

" _Si te resulto tan molesto ¿por qué me trajiste contigo?"_ Le había gritado más de una vez a su padre.

" _Lo siento por ti Terrence, pero por tus venas corre la sangre de los Grandchester y esa es una realidad innegable. Jamás habría podido entregarte a alguien más. Sin embargo, si odias hasta este grado tu nombre y no te importa terminar en medio de la calle, puedes renegar de él. Sé bien que no serás tú quien continúe con el buen nombre de la familia. Entonces… ¿acaso tienes el valor para hacerlo?"_

Aún podía escuchar en sus oídos la sonora carcajada de su padre.

 _Hasta ahora no he tenido el valor… ¡Pero no quiero ser como él! … Cuidaré de la persona que amo… La haré feliz… para toda la vida._

Terry continuó mirando el perfil de la chica, sintiendo en su corazón que había encontrado a esa persona. Consciente de aquella mirada fija y penetrante sobre ella, Candy casi podía sentir como traspasaba su mejilla.

Como embriagada por una incontenible sensación de sabor agridulce, comenzó a recoger las semillas de las espigas junto a ella. Pensó que le gustaría continuar sintiendo para siempre aquella calidez penetrante en su rostro¹.

...

\- "¿Terry?"

\- "¿Qué pasa _Pecas_?"

\- "Es que yo… tengo que… ¡Argh! No sé cómo decir esto."

Terry comenzaba a mirarla levantando ambas cejas en señal de que no entendía una sola cosa de las que balbuceaba.

\- "¿Será que te han salido más pecas en todo el cuerpo y comienza a preocuparte que sea contagioso? Porque si es así yo no tendría inconveniente en revisarlas, aunque me ponga en riesgo de contagio…"

Terry seguía bromeando mientras Candy había dejado de escucharlo, podía ver cómo abría y cerraba la boca, pero no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras… sino a sus labios.

De pronto, la inoportuna campana que anunciaba las clases de la tarde comenzó a sonar sin piedad frustrando todos los planes que había hecho ella.

.

 _¡Maldición! Debo correr o yo sola me meteré en problemas, pero..._

 _¡Tengo que hacerlo de una vez!_

.

Pensando esto Candy se abalanzó sobre Terry que seguía sentado junto a ella y ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

\- "Candy ¿qué haces?" dijo Terry con los ojos muy abiertos, pensando que la chica lo intentaría moler a golpes por haberla incordiando todo este tiempo.

Ella no respondió, lo miraba fijamente mientras algunos de sus rizos caían sobre el rostro del chico. Parecieron haber pasado minutos sólo mirándose, pero no habían sido más que segundos; entonces con el corazón desbocado por la emoción que anticipaba, ella se acercó a él y lo besó cálidamente, casi de una manera apasionada.

Si Terry no hubiera estado tan sorprendido la habría abrazado contra él, pero cuando pudo reaccionar ella ya se había levantado y comenzaba a alejarse apresurando el paso.

\- "¿Me puedes explicar qué fue eso?" alcanzó a decir a sus espaldas poniéndose de pie torpemente y tropezando con el primer árbol en su camino.

\- " _Eso_ es algo que devuelvo a ti…" dijo ella sin detenerse.

\- "Sabes que _eso_ significa que…" dijo él conteniendo su respiración unos segundos.

Candy se detuvo un momento a la distancia y dándose la vuelta hacia él movió su cabeza afirmativamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- " _Eso_ es un sí..." dijo con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y dando la vuelta, echó a correr hacia las aulas.

Ambos jóvenes corazones no podían creer la inmensa suerte de haberse encontrado entre esas grises y espesas paredes que los contenían, pero que nunca serían capaces de cambiar la sensación de libertad que sentían cada vez que se encontraban en su propio y privado lugar.

* * *

Desde esa tarde, los dos se encontraban a escondidas todos los días a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. No es que hubieran quedado formalmente en ello, pero ambos desean verse tanto como les fuera posible. Conversaban mucho, a veces de temas insignificantes, en ocasiones de episodios difíciles; ella le habla de sus aventuras en el Orfanato, él a veces le contaba algunos episodios de sus escapadas nocturnas alarmándola con su desenfado, pero siempre tranquilizándola al final. En otras ocasiones compartían momentos de silencio, sintiéndose felices simplemente al estar uno al lado del otro.

No hablaban de ello, pero ambos eran incapaces de ocultar esa sonrisa tonta en sus rostros cada vez que se encontraban en la Falsa Colina.

Ante los demás trataban de ser discretos, aunque cada vez que se encontraban en el interior del Colegio era imposible que dejaran de intercambiar un guiño, una sonrisa, o una mirada, de una forma tan natural, que en Terry era aún más evidente. El solitario y apático chico, ahora sonreía suavemente, a pesar de que bajaba la mirada para tratar de evitar que alguien lo notara; en ocasiones acudía a clases con la esperanza de que fueran llevados a la biblioteca donde se encontraría con las chicas… o con mayor exactitud, con _su chica_.

Era casi el final de la semana, Terry descansaba con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Candy, mientras ella acariciaba su largo y suave cabello ¡Cuánto había deseado tocar esas hebras castañas cuando lo miró detenidamente esa tarde en la que fueron reprendidos en la biblioteca!

Tenía tantos recuerdos de él, que en ese momento se agolparon en su mente: Terry en el barco, él en el bosque con su traje de equitación, Terry frustrando el ataque del cobarde de Niel; sus ojos zafiro en la biblioteca, Terry recogiéndola del suelo cuando rodó por las escaleras, él en el zoológico, en Escocia y ahora, durmiendo como un niño sobre sus piernas.

\- " _Pecas_ , ¿cómo podré dormir, si no dejas de mirarme tan fijamente?"

 _¿Cómo lo supo?_ Pensó ella. Si se había animado a mirarlo abiertamente sin reservas era porque él parecía apaciblemente dormido, con su respiración acompasada y su rostro relajado.

Ella soltó uno de los mechones de él sobre sus ojos tratando de ocultarse de sus intensos ojos azules que ahora estaban abiertos de par en par, mirándola.

Notando que había logrado avergonzarla, se quitó el mechón que le caía sobre los ojos y tomando suavemente su mano, la besó.

\- "Candy, no te enfades, me gusta que me mires…"

Ella lo miró aún apenada y le sonrió.

\- "… después de todo comprendo que debe ser maravilloso que tus sueños acerca de mí se hayan hecho realidad..." le dijo carcajeándose y guiñándole un ojo traviesamente.

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "… pero es aún mejor para mí…" completó el chico evitando el golpe que ella seguramente le propinaría por su altanería, pero Candy se detuvo y sólo lo miró amenazadoramente.

\- "Está bien, te perdono."

\- "¿Sabes? Ahora he sido yo quien ha recibido una carta…" dijo el chico volviendo a acomodarse sobre su regazo y mirando al horizonte. – "Una carta de Eleanor que ha llegado desde Escocia, lo ha hecho así para evitar que, por órdenes de mi padre, fuera interceptada en el Colegio. Es una mujer que en verdad conoce a mi padre."

\- "Eso es maravilloso Terry, tu madre y tú conociéndose."

\- "Aún no decido si le contestaré o no…"

\- "¡¿Qué dices Terry?! Claro que lo harás, ¿cómo no responderle a tu madre?"

\- "Ella de nuevo me ha invitado a ir a vivir con ella, en América."

\- "¡América!" Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. – "¿Y…? ¿tú qué deseas Terry? ¿Te gustaría vivir con tu madre?"

\- "Vivir con mi madre… suena de una manera extraño para mí. En realidad no, jamás consideraría vivir con ella."

\- "Pero…"

\- "Sin embargo, ir a América…" dijo Terry al mismo tiempo que devolvía la mirada hacia Candy. – "Me gustaría ir a América… ella me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones invernales."

Terry hizo una pausa mirando la cara angustiada de Candy.

\- "¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?"

\- "¡¿Contigo?!"

\- "He prometido ir al Hogar de Pony ¿no es así? Tengo que conocer ese árbol donde te entrenaste para tu misión como Tarzan, y debo ver por mí mismo a esas mujeres a las que seguramente les agotaste la paciencia más de una vez… y conocer la _verdadera_ Colina de Pony."

\- "¿Lo dices en serio Terry?" El rostro preocupado de Candy se transformó en alegría pura al escuchar las palabras del chico.

\- "Sí… además, hay algo que me gustaría hacer…"

La campana que anunciaba el momento de reanudar las clases nuevamente hacía de las suyas interrumpiendo la sinceridad y soltura con la que hablaba Terry.

\- "Terry, tienes que prometerme que considerarás la invitación de tu madre."

\- "Está bien pequeña hermana Grey."

Candy simplemente rodó sus ojos resignándose a las bromas que Terry intercalaba entre los temas serios.

\- "Pase lo que pase, algún día iremos juntos a la Colina de Pony, a la verdadera como tú le has llamado ¿prometido?" dijo ella mientras le extendía su dedo meñique para entrelazarlo con el de él.

Terry sonrió con los juegos infantiles de Candy.

\- "Creo que podría comprometerme más formalmente a no olvidarlo si en vez de tu meñique, me ofrecieras un beso." Respondió él con una mirada inocente y una sonrisa ladina.

Candy sonrió, resignada a darle gusto a ese incorregible malcriado y acercándose a él depositó un beso sobre esos labios ya tan conocidos para ella. Sin decir más regresó al aula ilusionada como nunca antes lo había estado.

* * *

Como cada noche, las chicas acudieron a la habitación de Candy para poder verla algunos minutos.

\- "Últimamente, cuando llega el descanso para el almuerzo de inmediato desapareces Candy." Dijo Patty con una risita, analizando el rostro embelesado de la rubia.

\- "Bueno, es que yo…"

\- "No tienes que fingir con nosotras Candy" dijo Annie asintiendo suavemente.

\- "Te encuentras con alguien, ¿no es cierto? Un tal señor T…"

\- "Pero ¿cómo? ¿Se han dado cuenta?"

Al ver que Patty y Annie se miraban, Candy se encogió de hombros de manera inquieta. Habría querido esconderse en alguna parte por la vergüenza.

\- "Por supuesto, ¿por qué otra razón podrías estar tan distraída en clase y desaparecer en el descanso a gran velocidad?" dijo Patty.

\- "Sí… pero Candy, ten cuidado" dijo Annie bajando la voz. Patty también adquirió una expresión seria.

\- "Creo que Eliza desde Escocia ha estado vigilando tus movimientos, a veces te observa con una mirada amenazante… hace que me dé escalofríos." Añadió Annie frunciendo la frente.

\- "No me extraña, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que llegara a ese extremo… pero eso no es una novedad, ¿no? Eliza siempre ha sido una entrometida y siempre me ha mirado de esa forma." Comentó alegremente Candy tratando de restarle preocupación a sus amigas.

\- "Espero que sólo se trate de eso…"

Candy en realidad comprendía bien a lo que se refería Patty.

.

 _A Eliza también le gusta Terry._

.

Que haya alguien que te guste. Sorprendida, Candy se llevó una mano al pecho.

 _Terry me gusta, realmente me gusta mucho… Lo quiero, lo quiero más que a ningún otro…_

Era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación similar. También por Anthony había sentido algo muy grande, pero las emociones que sentía ahora eran diferentes. Era como si su pecho estuviera ardiendo por todo el calor que encerraba… Cuando pensaba en Terry se sentía al mismo tiempo feliz. Hacía que casi le costara respirar¹.

Un día más llegaba a su fin y Candy tratando de calmar su corazón agitado por este descubrimiento, esa noche se fue a la cama con el deseo de soñar con el regreso a su querida América, en compañía de Terry.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Los párrafos marcados con 1 corresponden a CCFS, desde el inicio de la sección marcada con -hasta este número, es original de su autora traducido en Wattpad volumen 2 capítulo 15.

Lo demás, sobre todo lo que habla de besos, romance y viajes a América es de mi invención.

 **Agradecimientos:**

¡Lo sé queridas lectoras! He sido muy breve, veré si puedo alargar un poco más la próxima vez.

Y es que en México hemos tenido una semana de pesadilla, nos hemos inundado por los huracanes y trombas, pasamos un terremoto y, por si fuera poco, nos viene un nuevo huracán pero del otro lado. Hoy nuevamente pude ver por unos minutos un pedacito de cielo azul después de semanas con muy poco sol, así que ya se imaginarán.

En mi ciudad no hemos tenido gran daño irreparable, pero a mis compatriotas de Oaxaca, Chiapas y Tabasco les ha ido muy mal. Yo les envío energía positiva y una oración desde el espíritu para que esto pase y llegue el consuelo a quienes han perdido a alguien. Si alguna de ustedes está por esa zona, mi corazón las acompaña a la distancia.

Y a sus lindos reviews:

skarllet northman gracias linda, espero que te siga gustando tanto hasta el fin.

Sandy Sanchez de mi corazón, me alegras la mañana cada que me encuentro tu review y me matas de risa, jajaja creo que yo también le hubiera dicho a Terry vengase pa'ca desde muchos capítulos atrás jajaja, pero bueno, Candy viene recatada y adoc a la época que si no, pobre Terry, nos lo despeluca.

Alicia querida, pues aquí sólo habrá la época del Colegio. El reencuentro no se sabe después de cuántos años se dio, por ahí dicen que fue 10 años después pero nunca se establece, pudieron ser 3. En esta historia no figurará, pero trataré de hacerlo en la que sigue.

Guest 4 sep Romance total.

Lizethr Qué lindo que mis letras te hagan soñar con escenas que sólo están escritas, creo que ese es el halago más lindo a una historia. Yo también sufrí un serio trauma con tanta cosa que le pasa a Candy, peor aún con referencia a sus amores, y a Terry que por fin estaba ilusionado con una vida con ella, que le pasara el accidente en el teatro… Uff pero como dices, qué bueno que existan historias alternativas que ayuden a superar la traumada que nos dimos. Me encantaría escribir algo después del Colegio, ya lo estoy tramando 😊

Blanca G mi querida Blanquita, tú no temas que hay final feliz, sólo que me saltaré todo el tiempo separados y por supuesto me saltaré a Susana, no sé si podría escribir con ella en mi historia, creo que no me encantaría. En algún momento espero poder hacer una historia explicando qué pasó alrededor de la nota de Terry y cómo acaba viviendo con Candy, pero será parte de otra porque aquí sólo es la época del Colegio.

Aurora Huy si yo te contara... pues en el mundo Albertfan dicen que a él sólo le gustó esa enfermera porque le recordó a Candy y que ya desde ahí sentía algo por ella. Luego cuando sufre amnesia dicen que vio a Candy como mujer y se enamoró, así que cuando le regresa la memoria, ya no la vuelve a ver como su amiga y protegida sino de una manera distinta… y saliendo Terry de escena por lo de Gusana, ya sabrás. Yo creo que cada quién apoya la versión que desea, la mía es ésta, Terry y Candy, el amor juvenil que se vuelve un amor definitivo, único, fuerte, maravilloso, único y definitivo.

Querida Guest del 5 de sep, bueno aquí va la continuación, y sí, no podía ser más que una respuesta afirmativa.

Mary pues las musas siguen desaparecidas, aunque espero que te guste el capítulo. Me halaga saber que le has dado una oportunidad a mi historia, aunque vaya en proceso.

Sayuri1707 me la pones difícil, yo tengo una opinión medio pobre del padre de Terry, para mí hizo dos cosas buenas, procrearlo y hacerle caso a Candy (en el anime) dejándolo en paz siguiendo su sueño, en vez de regresarlo a Inglaterra ¿aceptar a Candy? Me parece que tendríamos que volver a hacer al personaje completo para que eso pase. Pero a Terry le importa un cuerno su opinión así que de todas maneras la elegirá a ella al final.

Nally Graham Sí que nos dimos gusto con la paliza. A Annie a veces no se me ocurre cómo ayudarla jajaja Patty siempre me pareció más divertida y me fue fácil agregarle un toque extra a la personalidad. Lo que agradezco es la compañía que le hicieron a Candy en muchos momentos difíciles y viceversa.

Anjiluz esto fue un sí 😊

Stormaw Has develado el misterio, seguro que nuestras musas andan felices perdidas por ahí y nosotras sufriendo. Me dio mucha risa tu comentario, no estaría mal mandar a los hermanitos lejos pero luego pienso pobres osos polares y pingüinos, qué culpa tienen ellos como para recibir en la Antártida a ese par; yo creo que hay que buscar un lugar medio inhabitado, quizás tengas razón y Siberia en el invierno sea la opción, les iré averiguando si sale un barco para allá 😉 Te mando abrazote semanal como siempre.

Guest del 6 sep querida no habrá Susana en este Fic, aunque haya separación y ya se empieza a gestar, habrá menos drama y un reencuentro ya en el futuro.

Eli No podía dejar que Niel quedara impune, pensé que si a Eliza ya la había alcanzado el karma ¿por qué no a él también? Y quien mejor que Terry para aleccionarlo. Como verás, ya tenemos pareja, quizás no fue la romántica proposición habitual, pero es que no me imagino a Terry de esa manera tan formal, lo visualizo así, intempestivo, de pocas palabras y grandes sentimientos. Espero te guste.

Mis lindas Maquig y dianley, gracias por continuar conmigo, ha sido muy lindo leerlas desde el inicio de esta historia.

AlexaPQ ¡Ahora viene lo bueno! Esto del cierre tiene su truco ehhh, claro que será un final feliz, decidí clasificarlo como romance y así será como termine. Ya estoy en eso. Besos hasta donde estés.

XFTO ¡Querida! Te has aventado un super maratón y además me has dejado lindos comentarios ¡Gracias! Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta Nayarit.

Y a quienes siguen silenciosamente cada capítulo, que la semana nos depare paz y calma a quienes hemos estado tan sacudidos (literal).

Abrazos hasta donde quiera que estén.


	39. Chapter 39

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte, capítulo 15), y en el caso de este capítulo, hay fragmentos del manga y diálogos del anime.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 38.**

 **El odio de Eliza.**

El otoño seguía su curso a gran velocidad, coloreando en un instante los árboles del Colegio.

\- "¡Terry, prometiste no burlarte de mí!"

\- "No volveré a hacerlo" dijo sin parar de reír.

\- "¡Lo has prometido nuevamente pero sigues riéndote de mí!"

\- "Me refería a que no volveré a prometerte no reír." Decía el chico sin poder evitarlo.

\- "¡Argh! Terry, ¿habrá alguna vez que muestres un poco de respeto por alguien?"

\- "Honestamente, no lo sé."

\- "Me rindo…" dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, empezaba a sentirse molesta. – "¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?"

\- "¿No te parece obvio?"

\- "¡No! Así que tendrás que explicármelo."

\- "No pongas esa cara de enojo, haces que tus pecas se muevan aún más gracioso."

\- "¡Yo no le veo la gracia!"

\- "¿Ser enfermera? creo que temo un poco por esos pobres pacientes ¿les darás su remedio trepada en lo alto de un árbol? ¿o los vendarás con tus lianas fabricadas para escapar por el balcón?"

\- "Estoy hablando en serio."

El rostro enfadado de Candy le indicó a Terry que en verdad era algo importante para ella, ¿sería cierto que la chica había encontrado su camino? Muchas veces se preguntó cuáles eran los sueños que ella guardaba en el fondo de su corazón ¿Así que enfermera?

\- "Estoy bromeando pequeña pecosa, nada me gustaría más que ser cuidado por ti."

\- "¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero cuidar de ti?"

\- "Se te nota en las pecas que así es."

Terry la miró fijamente con esa dulzura que tanto le gustaba a ella.

 _Se te verá hermosa con tu uniforme blanco_. Pensó él.

\- "… me encantaría verte vestida de enfermera."

\- "Sólo lo dices para evitar que te golpee ¿no es así?" dijo ella bajando la mirada y sonrojándose.

\- "No, lo digo sinceramente." Dijo él tomándola de la barbilla y acercándose peligrosamente.

Un rumor a la lejanía interrumpió el intercambio de miradas que siempre predecía uno más de sus besos.

\- "¿Qué fue eso?"

\- "Shhh, silencio _Pecas_ … será mejor que nos vayamos." Terry sentía como si alguien los observara.

Candy sintió un escalofrío, sería reprendida con dureza si fuera encontrada en compañía de un chico, peor aún si los sorprendían en ese solitario rincón que habían hecho suyo.

Arrastrados por la costumbre, entrelazaron brevemente sus manos, sin embargo, comprendiendo el peligro, ambos liberaron el agarre. Si ellos supieran que había sido demasiado tarde.

* * *

Esa misma mañana Eliza había regresado de su confinamiento llena de historias falsas para justificar su ausencia. Luisa y sus secuaces se habían tragado el cuento de su viaje destinado a conocer innumerables pretendientes que podrían escoltarla el próximo año en el que todas las señoritas del Colegio harían su presentación en sociedad.

No había pasado un solo día en que no pensara en Terrence, había regresado al Colegio con el claro objetivo de hacer lo que fuera necesario para conquistarlo. Pensaba que sería cosa fácil considerándose una "atractiva y fina heredera".

Pero durante ese inicio de semana, todas sus esperanzas se hicieron pedazos.

Horas antes de que Candy y Terry se encontraran en la colina, chicos y chicas fueron convocados a una plática acerca de las presentaciones en sociedad. Eliza consideró que era el mejor momento para encontrarse con el único aristócrata del Colegio San Pablo, así que se demoró más de lo normal poniéndose presentable siendo reprendida por una de las Hermanas, sin embargo, valdría la pena. Todo fuera por ganar una mirada y la simpatía de un Grandchester. Así que, siguiendo esos pensamientos, convenientemente se situó cerca de la entrada para lograr ser la primera chica que él mirara al entrar.

Poco después de que todas las ellas hubieran entrado, comenzaron a llegar los chicos, también emocionados de encontrarse en el mismo espacio en compañía de las señoritas; Archie y Stear no eran la excepción. Niel, aún maltrecho por la golpiza recibida, hizo también su reaparición después de la semana de castigo en su habitación y localizó de inmediato a su hermana, de pie como una más de las columnas de la entrada.

\- "¡Qué tal hermanita! Veo que por fin te has repuesto de tu pequeño incidente…"

\- "¡Shhhh! ¡cállate idiota! ¿es que quieres arruinar mi vida? ¡Nadie lo sabe!"

\- "¡Podría ponerle un precio a mi silencio ¿sabes?"

\- "¡Y yo podría hacer de tu vida un infierno! … Por cierto, ¿qué rayos te ha pasado? La última vez que te vi no tenías _eso_ en la mandíbula."

\- "Olvidaba que acabas de llegar ¡Esto es un obsequio que debo agradecerle a ese bastardo bueno para nada!"

\- "¡¿Terrence?! Ja ja ja ja ¿qué has hecho esta vez para enfadarlo, eh?" dijo Eliza con un brillo de ensueño en la mirada.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se dibujó en los labios de Niel. Toda la semana estuvo planeando una venganza contra Grandchester que fuera lo suficientemente sutil como para que él no pudiera ser sorprendido y escapar a la ira de éste. Hasta ahora nada se le había ocurrido, pero el interés de Eliza por ese sujeto lo cambiaba todo.

\- "¡Eliza, mi pobrecita hermana! ¿Cómo puedo decirte que de nuevo has sido desplazada ante un pretendiente?"

\- "¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" dijo Eliza mirándolo con enfado.

\- "Toda la escuela lo sabe. Ese bastardo y la huérfana arrabalera son la nueva pareja ¿es que tus amigas no te lo dijeron?"

\- "¡Eso es una estupidez creada por ti maldito envidioso! Claro, como Terrence representa todo lo que tú no eres, ahora sólo te queda justificar la paliza que te dio con un pretexto sin sentido."

\- "Si no me crees querida, te bastará ver cómo esos dos se miran en cuanto se topen en este mismo lugar. Es más, si los observas detenidamente, podrás notar como se comunican sin decir una sola palabra."

\- "¡No eres más que un idiota Niel!" dijo la pelirroja de los tiesos rizos dándole la espalda a su hermano y apostándose en su puesto cerca de la entrada, decidida a demostrarle a Niel que estaba en un error. Ella sabía que Terry había mostrado cierto interés en la _dama de establo_ , pero seguía neciamente aferrada al hecho de que era algo momentáneo ¡Ella podía lograr que Terrence cambiara de opinión con sólo mirarla bien! … ¿O no?

Llena aun de rabia, clavó la mirada en la puerta de entrada del lugar, viendo a cada uno de los chicos pasar sin encontrar a quien esperaba con ansias; hasta que por fin, lentamente y con pereza, la alta y espigada figura de Terry hizo su aparición.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, visiblemente desganado, y con esa mirada cínica que siempre lo acompañaba, el chico se detuvo unos instantes en la entrada abriendo ligeramente los ojos con sorpresa, él no esperaba encontrar a las chicas allí. Inevitablemente comenzó a buscarla, ella debía estar allí, en algún sitio de ese abarrotado lugar.

Eliza creyó que ese era su momento, él parecía estar buscando algo en qué entretenerse.

\- "¡Querido Terrence, estoy encantada de verte! ¿qué tal ha finalizado tu verano?"

\- "¿Eh?... Ah, eres tú…" dijo Terry apenas mirándola un segundo y volviendo a buscar entre la multitud. Si esa chica estaba ahí, Candy definitivamente tenía que estar presente pues estaban en la misma clase.

\- "¡Eres un verdadero maleducado! ¡¿A quién buscas con tanta insistencia si se puede saber?!" dijo Eliza hablando más alto de lo normal y captándola atención de un par de monjas que comenzaron a acercarse a ellos.

\- "Si tanto te interesa saberlo, debo decirte que estoy buscando a _Julieta_ …" dijo Terry con un tono sarcástico en la voz. – "Y he de admitir que tú no te le pareces en nada." Terminó afirmándole antes de que las Hermanas la tomaran por el brazo y se la llevaran al área que ocupaban las chicas, lejos del resto de los muchachos.

Terry siguió caminando hasta un alejado rincón donde siguió con su búsqueda. Pronto ubicó a la _tímida_ y la _gordita,_ comprendiendo que ella debía estar cerca. Pero los ojos envenenados de Eliza no dejaban de mirarlo, así que debía tener cuidado de comprometer a su pecosa _Julieta_. Simulando desinterés, bostezó un par de veces y trató de resistir la tentación de seguir buscándola.

Cuando la aburrida sesión escolar finalmente terminó, las chicas comenzaron a abandonar el recinto como siempre lo hacían, antes de que lo hicieran los chicos. Riéndose por lo bajo y murmurando entre ellas, desfilaron una a una delante de ellos, y fue entonces en ese momento que sus miradas se encontraron.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que sus rostros se iluminaran. Terry hizo una rápida señal con sus ojos dirigiéndolos hacia la ventana que daba al jardín y levantando una de sus cejas. Candy, comprendiendo su mensaje, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de él, tras lo cual se marchó sin mirar atrás. Él esperó a que todos salieran para, con el mismo gesto de hartazgo, abandonar él mismo el lugar con dirección al bosque.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Eliza había captado toda su comunicación. Las manos de la pelirroja se habían convertido en dos apretados puños que trataban de contener toda la ira que sentía. Niel tenía razón, y a la distancia la miraba con sorna, lo cual la hizo enfurecer aún más, mostrando una horrible mueca de odio que reflejaba todo su oscuro interior.

¡Tenía que averiguar en qué lugar podrían estarse encontrando!

Fue así como terminó adivinando el lugar al que se dirigía ella, ¿a dónde más iría esa salvaje sino al bosque?

Sentía que le faltaba el aire debido a los celos de imaginarlos encontrándose, pero fue aún peor presenciarlo con sus propios ojos en la colina; por poco se desmaya por la impresión de verlos tan juntos, y el tiro de gracia se lo dio Terry cuando se levantó y la tomó de la mano ¡Eso era demasiado! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Pero debía ser planeado, tenía que usar toda su astucia si quería lograr deshacerse de ella de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

¹ Con el paso de la semana, el odio de Eliza hacia Candy se fue incrementando. Cada vez eran más obvias para ella las señales que Terry y "esa" se intercambiaban en forma tan natural cuando se cruzaban en el interior de la escuela.

Simplemente no lo podía entender.

 _¿Qué le ve a alguien como esa? ¡Definitivamente algo no está bien con Terry! ¡Esa solamente es una miserable huérfana!_

 _Tanto mamá como la Tía Abuela Elroy siempre han dicho que las personas de bajo estrato social son buenas para congraciarse con la gente ¡Lo mismo pasó con Anthony! ¡Todos terminan por dejarse engañar! Ellos no conocen su verdadera sucia naturaleza._

Eliza estaba plenamente convencida de que si Terry se diera cuenta de qué clase de persona es Candy, todo el afecto que sentía por ella se esfumaría en el aire. Además, Terry era un noble y la muchacha adecuada para él no podía más que pertenecer a una ilustre familia, justo como era su caso.

De pronto, una idea vino a su mente, ¡ya sabía lo que haría! En su rostro apareció una malvada sonrisa.

Esa última tarde de viernes esperó a que Terry saliera del establo, después de observarlos a ambos durante toda la semana, conocía con claridad los horarios en que él salía a cabalgar.

Él apareció tirando de las riendas montado en su caballo y ella corrió a su encuentro.

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "Buenos días señorita ¿No sabe que es peligroso ponerse sorpresivamente frente a un caballo? … ¿qué sucede?" dijo molesto sin prestarle demasiada atención a esa chica.

\- "Yo… tengo que prevenirte sobre algo." Trató Eliza de pronunciar aquellas palabras con toda la falsa docilidad de la cual era capaz y bajó la mirada.

\- "Tienes que prevenirme ¿sobre qué? …" Terry notó la inquietud de Teodora, a la cual Eliza no parecía agradarle en lo más mínimo. – "Me parece que será en otro momento, Teodora quiere correr." dijo él con poco interés, acariciando el hocico de la preciosa yegua para tranquilizarla un poco.

\- "Tengo que hablarte de Candy, ¿crees conocerla bien?""

Por primera vez, el desconfiado chico la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- "Espero que sepas quién es ella en realidad." Afirmó Eliza.

\- "¿Y eso a ti qué más te da?" dijo Terry tratando de mostrar desinterés, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

\- "Quieres saber, ¿eh?" sonrió ella con malicia. Había logrado su primer objetivo. Si él no estuviera interesado ya se habría marchado.

\- "Y tú quieres hablar, ¿no?"

Eliza tomó aire y trató de mantener la calma mientras comenzaba a destilar todo el odio que llevaba adentro.

\- "Ya debes haber escuchado que ella viene de un orfanato y trabajó como mucama para mi familia. Aunque sabe ganarse la simpatía de los demás, siempre se comportaba tan mal que la tuvimos que poner a cuidar de los caballos."

Con una expresión endurecida, Terry continuó observándola sin decir una sola palabra.

Imaginándose que Terry había quedado anonadado por su información, los ojos de Eliza brillaron triunfantes.

\- "Tienes que saber que Candy es sumamente hábil para ganarse el favor de cualquier persona ¡Es así como logró que la adoptaran! Y como si fuera poco, incluso tiene el hábito de robar ¡Deberías haber visto su cara de embustera cuando hurtó las joyas de mi madre!"

Terry continuaba en silencio y Eliza siguió diciendo aún más cosas malas.

\- "Es buena haciéndose la santurrona, incluso mi familia ya no sabía qué hacer con ella. Terry, quiero que tengas cuidado, si se corrieran por ahí rumores sobre ella y tú, tu buen nombre quedaría mancillado."

Y Eliza siguió listando otras "fechorías" que su loca cabeza le dictaba para perjudicar a Candy.

Cuando finalmente terminó, Terry suspiró con hartazgo y bruscamente con una voz helada, le dijo:

\- "Te agradezco mucho la advertencia y ya que estás aquí ¿puedo pedirte que también la prevengas acerca de mí? Dile que soy un delincuente empedernido que ha quebrantado las reglas miles de veces. Puedes comenzar diciéndole que Terry fuma aunque es menor, bebe mucho, pelea a menudo y es un cretino que sigue en el Colegio gracias a las donaciones de su padre."

Eliza levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

\- "… Si ella sigue siendo amiga de ese Terry, manchará el nombre de los Andley; díselo por favor. Ahora me gustaría ir a dar una cabalgata." Dijo tirando de las riendas y disponiéndose a marchar.

\- "Ah, una última cosa. Deberías ver en el espejo la expresión que tienes en este momento, es la típica horrible cara de la hipocresía, de quienes gustan de hablar mal de los demás. Me despido, ¡vamos Teodora!"

El caballo partió al galope.

 _¡¿Cómo… cómo se atreve?! Se burló de mí, me insultó._

Eliza casi se desmaya por la rabia. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien se burlaba de ella de esa cínica manera.

 _¡¿Cómo puede ponerse a defender a alguien… a alguien como Candy?!_

El cuerpo de Eliza casi parecía despedir una furia ennegrecida dispuesta a arrojarse con una fuerza cada vez mayor, no hacia Terry, sino hacia Candy.

 _Pero ¿por qué? ¡Candy! ¡Ella tiene que haberlo engatusado!_

 _¡Realmente esto no te lo perdonaré!¹_

En la profundidad de los ojos de Eliza se encendió una llama aún más oscura.

Tenía que deshacerse de Candy definitivamente, y en ese momento, ya sabía cómo lo lograría.

Con el corazón amargado, regresó a su habitación con el fin de echar a andar su terrible plan.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Todo lo indicado con este número pertenece a CCFS en su traducción de Wattpad volumen 2, capítulo 15, con un pequeño agregado del anime en las frases que pronuncia Terry a Eliza.

Las escenas que yo he creado son básicamente cuando están juntos al inicio del capítulo y el encuentro en el auditorio donde se comunican con miradas. En la historia real, es cuando Candy le comparte a Terry la carta de Albert, el momento en que Eliza los descubre juntos en la colina.

 **Agradecimientos:**

He sentido muy lindo leyendo cada uno de sus comentarios, me encantaría alargar esta parte de la historia, pero temo que se volvería una historia distinta. Por ahí alguien me recomendaba la historia de Tita2008 "A escondidas", de la cual soy gran seguidora. A quienes quieran ver escenas de romance en el Colegio también les recomiendo "Otoño" de sylas89, los dos son bellísimos y los encuentran aquí en este foro increíble.

Les recuerdo que a pesar de que ya se imaginarán qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, ésta es una historia de romance (Terryfic) y la finalizaré con algunas cosas que aparecen en CCFS, así que les pido que juntas atravesemos el trago amargo para encontrar el desenlace. Espero en algún momento escribir la historia de cómo me imagino que ellos se reencuentran. En este fic quise abordar solamente la época del Colegio y darle un final feliz dando un brinco a la época actual en la que se habla del epílogo de CCFS.

Les mando abrazos fuertes y muchas gracias por enviar lindos pensamientos para la gente de mi país que la ha pasado mal en estos meses, y más aún este martes cuando un fuerte terremoto nos sacudió la ciudad (y otras dos ciudades).

A ELISA LUCIA V 2016, Ale Soria y Phambe, mil gracias por preguntar. Estoy bien y también mi familia y amigos, pero mucha gente no lo está, así que les pido que cada una(o) a su manera ayude, con pensamientos positivos, compartiendo info real, donando, escuchando, etc. Se que suena muy trillado, pero no hay ayuda pequeña, simplemente existe la ayuda y a quien le llegue la agradecerá.

Esta vez no les respondo ampliamente a cada uno sus comentarios, los he leído todos y los agradezco infinitamente, entenderán que por el estado de alerta en el que estamos en la ciudad de México, me retraso con las actualizaciones, hoy estaba terminando este capítulo y de nuevo tembló pero créanme que no la abandonaré, menos aún ahora que estamos a nada del final.

Gracias y un abrazo a **Mimie Grandchester, PillySnape, skarllet northman, Nally Graham, Sandy Sanchez** (linda ya vi tu saludito en la historia de "La Colina de Pony", besote para ti de vuelta), **Sayuri1707, Guest** (yo también recomiendo "A escondidas" como podrás ver, ¡me encanta!), **Blanca G, XFTO, dianley, Mary, tete, Eli, Lizethr, Stormaw, Ale Soria** (espero ya vayas mejor con lo de la inundación), **aaronlaly** (encantada de tenerte en este foro increíble), **Morgan** (wow que padre haber encontrado un "San Pablo donde trabajar, aquí en este foro verás que habemos muchas que compartimos intereses y nos acompañamos a la distancia, abrazos hasta Perú) **, Phambe** (sí escribiré sobre como Terry respalda a Candy frente a la Hermana Grey, me encanta cómo lo hace) **, Sandra juarez, Anterral, Anjiluz, Maquig, ELISA LUCIA V 2016.**

Y como siempre a quienes leen silenciosamente. Fuerza a todos los que nos encontramos en estas zonas del terremoto, ánimo y que la lectura nos ayude a tener ratitos de bienestar, de esperanza. _#FuerzaMéxico_ y Fuerza a quien lo necesite. Abrazos desde mi corazón hasta donde estén.


	40. Chapter 40

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte, capítulo 16), y en el caso de este capítulo, hay diálogos del anime.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 39.**

 **Oscura, noche oscura.**

\- "¿Terry?" murmuró Candy.

El aire comenzaba a tornarse frío con el apogeo del otoño instalado en el Colegio.

Candy sintió un escalofrío, la _Falsa Colina_ se veía completamente vacía. Confundida se abrazó a sí misma, quizás él había tenido algo importante que hacer y eso le había impedido llegar a la cita acostumbrada.

Candy tomó unos segundos para admirar el paisaje.

Tantas cosas habían pasado desde que llegó al Colegio que sería imposible escribirlo todo en su diario. Últimamente sólo dibujaba caras sonrientes en cada página… una por cada vez que se encontraba con Terry, dos por cada beso que compartían escondidos en los rincones boscosos, tres si además de verlo y besarlo, también aparecía en sus sueños. Sentía tanto amor en su corazón, que creía que un día simplemente le estallaría dentro de pecho. No necesitaba que él dijera una sola palabra, sus ojos brillantes, y su inusual alegre sonrisa, le gritaban que él también lo sentía.

Suspirando, convencida de que era imposible dejar de pensar en él, comenzó el camino de vuelta a su habitación; pensó que quizás todavía podría dormir una pequeña siesta antes de las clases de la tarde, cuando sorpresivamente sintió cómo era tomada por la cintura y obligada a callar con una mano que con firmeza se colocaba sobre su boca apenas dejándola respirar.

Con la espalda apoyada en un cuerpo que emanaba calor, Candy comenzó a forcejear, ¿quién rayos se atrevía a sujetarla de esa manera? Comenzaba a tramar la manera de darle una buena mordida al osado truhan, cuando una suave voz le susurró al oído…

\- "…Ni lo intentes pequeño mono"

 _¡Terry!_

En cuanto la soltara vería de lo que era capaz este _pequeño_ _mono_.

Con delicadeza la giró hacia él, liberando su boca colocó un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole que continuara en silencio y con la mirada le indicó el camino ascendente hacia la copa del árbol tras el cual se hallaban resguardados.

De mala gana, Candy comenzó a trepar tras Terry que le extendía la mano para ayudarla a llegar más alto de lo que comúnmente hacían. Una vez sentados en una de las ramas superiores, Terry levantó su mano pidiéndole que esperara un momento y después señaló hacia los arbustos.

Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Agazapada tras el follaje estaban nada menos que Eliza y Luisa, ¿qué esa chica no había aprendido la lección? Casi echó de menos las plantas venenosas de Escocia que le dieron unas breves, pero afortunadas vacaciones sin ella.

Ahora lo entendía, Terry las había visto venir antes de su arribo y ella, tan distraída pensando justamente en él, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Tenía que ser más cuidadosa si no quería que Eliza la pusiera en aprietos, tal y como acostumbraba ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Después de unos minutos ambas arpías se cansaron de esperar y silenciosas, como dos serpientes, se alejaron de la Colina. Quién sabe qué era lo que tramaban esta vez.

Terry jaló a Candy hacia él con un movimiento rápido y la besó, les quedaban solo unos momentos para estar juntos y no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso desesperado. Llevaba toda la tarde esperando por ella, intuía que cada vez se volvería más complicado encontrarse ¿por qué era tan complicado pasar el tiempo juntos? Él sólo quería estar con ella, no pedía más.

\- "Te extrañé…" dijo él muy suavemente, aspirando el aroma que el cabello de Candy siempre despedía. Podía jurar que ese olor nunca podría olvidarlo.

\- "Terry… ¿cómo supiste que…?

\- "¿Cómo supe que te seguían? Es fácil pecas, lo han hecho toda la semana."

\- "¡¿Cómo dices?!"

\- "¿Recuerdas esa tarde en la que ponías cara de mona enfadada? Mmm bueno eso es vago, me refiero al día en que afirmaste que deseas aterrorizar pacientes en los hospitales."

\- "¡Argh, tú… grosero!"

\- "Veo que lo recuerdas" dijo él riéndose. – "Bien, esa fue la primera vez que sospeché que te estaban siguiendo."

\- "¿Eliza?"

\- "Sí… Eliza."

\- "Terry, ¿qué haremos? Si ella llegase a hablar…"

\- "No lo ha hecho, Pecosa."

\- "… pero si ella… Terry, la Hermana Gray podría expulsarnos…"

\- "Shh, ven aquí."

Terry, sintió una punzada en el corazón, y en ese mismo instante juró que nunca dejaría que lo alejaran de Candy.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue complicado, Eliza continuaba al acecho sin dar tregua a Candy, su vigilancia había llegado a ser tan constante que ambos habían decidido dejar de visitar la _Falsa Colina_.

El contacto entre ellos les era tan necesario, como inevitable.

En la entrada de la capilla, un roce de manos,

en el pasillo, un guiño,

en el camino a las caballerizas, una sonrisa,

en sus respectivas habitaciones, un millón de sueños.

.

Cuenta una leyenda oriental que existe un lazo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellas personas que están destinadas a encontrarse. No importa cuánto tiempo pase para que las personas se conozcan, este hilo nunca desaparece; se encuentra permanentemente atado a sus dedos meñiques, y una vez que aquellos se encuentran - a pesar del tiempo y la distancia que los pudiese separar - el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito, tensándose y a veces enredándose, pero nunca se romperá.

Un hilo rojo directo al corazón que conecta a los amores eternos, a los profundos, a esos que simbolizan el antes y tras los que no hay un después… Almas gemelas, corazones entrelazados con una o varias eternidades por vivir…¹

* * *

Había pasado una semana completa, y Candy y Terry no habían podido volver a encontrarse a solas, les era imposible reunirse sin que Eliza, alguna de sus amigas o el despreciable Niel, los siguiera.

Esa noche, Patty llegó como cada noche a la habitación de Candy, trayendo consigo un sobre con su nombre.

\- "Candy, encontré esta carta en el buzón secreto."

\- "Pero Paty, no tienes por qué mostrarme tu carta."

\- "Esta es una carta para ti."

\- "¿Para mí?" dijo ella abriendo la carta y leyéndola en silencio.

.

 _Te esperaré esta noche a las nueve en el establo. Tengo que hablarte de algo importante._

 _Prométeme que vendrás._

 _T._

 _PS. Rompe esta carta una vez que la leas._

 _._

\- "Gracias, Patty."

\- "Candy, ¿quién te ha dejado esa nota en el buzón secreto?"

\- "Es de Terry, debe haber usado el buzón pues Stear debe habérselo contado."

 _¿De querrá hablarme? ¿qué será tan urgente? ¿Tendrá que ver con su madre…?_ Pensó la rubia.

\- "¿Candy?"

\- "Todo está bien Patty, apaguemos la luz antes de que nos reten." Dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

.

² Era una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas.

A esa hora avanzada de la noche, todos los árboles del bosque estaban envueltos en tinieblas y el mundo parecía un oscuro pantano sin fin. En el silencio, desde alguna parte resonaba el misterioso canto de un búho.

Candy caminaba rápidamente entre los árboles, apretando fuertemente en la mano su pequeña lámpara. Su única preocupación era que pudiese haberle sucedido algo a Terry. Corriendo en la oscuridad, se aproximaba al establo, invadida por la inquietud. Incluso le resultaba difícil respirar y ciertamente su corazón no tendría paz hasta que pudiera ver al muchacho. En cuanto llegó, se precipitó a la puerta lanzándose hacia el interior. En la oscuridad, divisó el titilante resplandor de una lámpara que se encendía.

\- "¡Terry! ¿Terry, estás ahí?" murmuró suavemente con la voz tersa levantando la luz que llevaba consigo.

\- "¡Candy!" exclamó el chico emergiendo del fondo del establo y se acercó a ella, sujetando en la mano su propia lámpara.

Tal vez despertándose por la presencia de ambos, Teodora resopló haciéndoles pegar un brinco a ambos.

\- "¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué es tan urgente que querías hablarme a esta hora?" preguntó Candy reponiéndose del susto.

\- "¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Terry endureciendo su expresión. – "¿No eras tú quien quería decirme algo?"

\- "¿Yo? En el buzón secreto de Stear y Patty, ella encontró un mensaje tuyo, decía que tenías algo urgente que decirme…"

\- "Yo encontré el mismo mensaje, Candy, alguien deslizó una nota dentro de mi habitación…"

Por un instante se quedaron sin aliento, pero inmediatamente después Terry exclamó:

\- "¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí en seguida!"

En la voz de Terry había una aprensión que jamás había advertido antes.

Justo en ese momento, ambos escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban, no eran de una o dos personas, debía de haber mucha gente ahí afuera. Con un fuerte ruido, la puerta del establo fue abierta enérgicamente de par en par y en un instante los dos chicos se encontraron rodeados por las luces de varias lámparas.

\- "¡¿Qué?! Pero qué… ¡indecencia! ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido a deshonrar de esta manera el buen nombre del Colegio?! ¡Dios mío, algo tan vergonzoso jamás había sucedido en nuestro instituto!" dijo la Hermana Gray con la voz temblando de rabia.

Las otras monjas también miraban fijamente de manera gélida a Candy, como si tuvieran frente a sus ojos algo repugnante.

Detrás de ellas emergió la estridente voz de Eliza.

\- "¡Sabía que esos rumores eran ciertos! ¡Candy le pide a Terrence que se encuentre con ella de noche!"

\- "¡Esto es algo tan vergonzoso, Candy!" agregó ásperamente Luisa volteando su rostro hacia otra parte como si no pudiera siquiera mirarla.

Candy estaba tan alterada que no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, fue capaz de mantener la sangre fría. Ahora entendía a qué se debía esa ansiedad que le había oprimido poco antes el pecho. Se trataba de una trampa. Aquella nota… ¡Todo había sido obra de Eliza!

\- "¡Este es un comportamiento indigno!" exclamó la Hermana Gray apartando los ojos de ellos y tomándose con fuerza de la puerta del establo como si estuviera a punto del colapso.

Terry se puso frente a ella con decisión.

\- "¡Hermana Gray, ha sido un error! ¡Todo es un malentendido! ¡Hemos sido engañados! Hemos sido atraídos hasta aquí por una nota falsa y…"

\- "¡Cállate Terrence! ¡Esta vez has hecho algo realmente imperdonable! … ¡Y eso va para ti también Candice!" gritó la religiosa incinerándola con la mirada.

\- "¡Hermana Gray, en verdad o hemos hecho nada malo! ¡Por favor, escúchenos!"

\- "¡No digas ni una palabra más, Candice! Es inútil que busquen justificaciones, ¡Hermana Kreis, quiero que usted y las otras Hermanas lleven a Terrence a su habitación! ¡No deben dejarlo solo por ningún motivo! ¡Candice, tú vendrás conmigo!"

\- "¡Deténganse! ¡No! ¡Se lo suplico Hermana Gray, espere! ¡Se ha tratado de una trampa! ¿Por qué no quiere escucharme?" grito Terry empezando a forcejear, pero en minutos varias monjas lo contuvieron. – "¡Suéltenme les he dicho! ¡Escuche lo que tengo que decir! ¡Deténganse! ¡¿Qué tienen planeado hacerle?!"

 _¡Era una trampa! ¡Qué idiotas fuimos al ser engañados por un pedazo de papel!_

 _._

Agarrada fuertemente de los hombros por la Hermana Gray, Candy ni siquiera pudo voltearse. La voz de Terry, sacado a rastras por las religiosas, se hizo cada vez más lejana. Tratando de contener el temblor que invadía su cuerpo, alzó el rostro con firmeza. No podía negar que había salido en plena noche, y sabía bien que de esa manera había quebrantado las reglas. Podía aceptar aquella acusación, pero de igual manera estaba consciente de no haber cometido ningún acto deshonroso.

\- "¡Hermana Gray, le ruego que me crea! ¡Si vine aquí es sólo porque he sido engañada! ¡Deje que le explique cómo han ocurrido las cosas!" le suplicó Candy con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, la directora permaneció en silencio y salió del establo empujándola por la espalda. Una vez afuera, se detuvo en la oscuridad y le ordenó fríamente a la Hermana Margaret:

\- "¡Lleve a Candice White Andley a una de las celdas del torreón reservadas para los estudiantes!"

 _¡¿Celda del torreón?!_ Pensó Candy abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- "Yo misma me encargaré de comunicar lo acontecido a su tutor mañana por la mañana."

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe inesperado, Candy se giró de inmediato para mirar el rostro de la monja iluminado por la luz de la lámpara ¿había dicho su tutor? ¿Quería contarle lo que suponía que había pasado al Tío Abuelo William?"

La monja respondió a aquellos ojos suplicantes con una mirada amenazadora y la Hermana Kreis la empujó bruscamente por la espalda para que siguiera a la Hermana Margaret que con la mirada baja y llena de desilusión la esperaba para escoltarla hacia el viejo torreón. ²

* * *

² Frente a ella estaba la llama titilante de una vela consumida, casi a punto de apagarse. Las paredes eran tan escabrosas que parecían desmoronarse. Candy apoyó la espalda a ellas y se acurrucó abrazándose a sus rodillas. Su sombra proyectada en el muro osciló.

Ya completamente sin fuerzas para poder reaccionar, la rubia casi estaba por echarse a llorar. En sus ojos apareció claramente la imagen de Eliza de pie cerca de ahí, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Había estado a punto de írsele a golpes con tal de hacerla reaccionar, pero eso hubiera agravado todo.

Había sido encerrada allí y le resultaba increíble creer que realmente se encontraba ahí adentro. Incluso lo que había sucedido en el establo le parecía solo una horrible pesadilla, pero desafortunadamente todo era real.

El cuarto estaba completamente vacío. En el interior sólo había una andrajosa frazada llena de hoyos, quizás por ser mordisqueada por los ratones. Ya había oído decir que en la parte posterior del Colegio se encontraban las celdas de castigo reservadas para los estudiantes problemáticos y ahora sabía que aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

La llama de la vela, cada vez más pequeña, estaba por extinguirse y pensar que, por poco, ni siquiera ese "privilegio" le iba a ser concedido. La Hermana Margaret llena de desaprobación, no le había dirigido una sola palabra, pero después por algún motivo, le había llevado a escondidas aquella vela, aunque ella creía en su culpabilidad, y cuando Candy había tratado de explicarle las cosas, se había negado a escucharla.

Candy trató de resistirse, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos cayendo sobre sus rodillas. No podía imaginar la desilusión que sentiría el Tío Abuelo William al recibir la noticia de lo acontecido. No quería que también él pensara mal de ella, podía soportar ser expulsada del Colegio, e incluso ver anulada su adopción, pero era importante para ella que su benefactor supiera la verdad.

Realmente había sido una tonta al creer enseguida en ese mensaje, pero la preocupación por la suerte de Terry había sido demasiado fuerte. La ansiedad por saber si le había sucedido algo superaba incluso el deseo que tenía de verlo ¿Cómo podría haber podido imaginarse que ambos habían recibido aquella nota falsa?

De repente, Candy levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas: No era el momento de llorar.

\- "¿Qué le habrá pasado a Terry? ¿Y si él también se encontrara en una celda de corrección?"

Se levantó y apoyó la oreja contra el muro, no sabía cuántas celdas había en ese lugar.

\- "¡Terry! ¡Respóndeme si me escuchas!"

Al otro lado de aquella fría pared sólo escuchó el silencio.

\- "Terry… Terry…"

Llamó una y otra vez aquel nombre, su voz fue absorbida por los muros de piedra de aquel estrecho cuarto. La vela casi se había consumido por completo, pero ella ya no estaba llorando y ahora miraba fijamente la llamita a punto de apagarse. ²

* * *

² Terry se encontraba en su recámara y miraba intensamente la oscura vista que se alzaba más allá de la ventana. Angustiado apretó los puños.

 _Candy… ¡¿Qué te habrán hecho?!"_

El castigo que él había recibido consistía en la reclusión en su propia habitación. La puerta había sido cerrada con llave y afuera había una monja colocada ahí para vigilarlo sin descanso.

\- "¡Maldición! ¿Reclusión? Ni siquiera han escuchado nuestra versión de los hechos… sólo espero que Candy no haya recibido un castigo más duro que el mío…"

Terrence simplemente no podía quedarse quieto y seguía caminando nerviosamente por la habitación. Hasta ese momento nunca se había preocupado por lo que sucedía al infringir las reglas; sus antepasados Grandchester siempre habían entregado generosas donaciones al Colegio, colaborando desde su fundación; incluso la iglesia había sido construida por su familia, lo cual lo hacía prácticamente intocable.

Al principio pensó que la directora tendría el valor de expulsarlo, se veía en ella una rabia que él nunca antes le había visto, pero en lugar de eso, había sido perdonado con extrema ligereza.

 _¿Y si a Candy le han echado la culpa de ambos?_

No sería difícil escapar de esa habitación.

Decidido a salir en su búsqueda, abrió lentamente la puerta de vidrio que conducía al balcón, pero justamente en ese momento apareció una sombra negra que se abalanzó sobre él.

\- "¡Maldito sinvergüenza!" jadeó Archie en cuanto lo vio salir por las puertas del balcón. – "¿Qué le has hecho a Candy?" dijo golpeándolo con fuerza y haciéndole tambalear, lo sujetó por las solapas y lo arrastró dentro de la habitación.

Inmediatamente después, Stear apareció en el balcón con el rostro pálido y los puños apretados.

Terry miró a Archie con los ojos llenos de angustia.

\- "¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Cómo está Candy?!" preguntó el castaño haciendo caso omiso del golpe que había recibido. Sólo podía pensar en la suerte que había corrido Candy. – "¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Dímelo!" exclamó con desesperación.

\- "¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Ha sido encerrada en una de las celdas de corrección! ¡Por tu culpa!" dijo el elegante chico a punto de arrojarse nuevamente contra él, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

\- "Todo es verdad, el alboroto de esta noche ha despertado al Colegio entero. Estamos muy preocupados por saber qué pasará… con ella, y contigo…" dijo Stear casi rechinando los dientes.

Terry lo escuchó sintiéndose ausente.

\- "¡La celda de corrección!"

\- "¡No es sólo eso! Cuando la noticia llegue al Tío Abuelo Andley… ella no solo será expulsada del Colegio…"

\- "Candy… ¿expulsada?" murmuró Terry tambaleándose como si fuera a derrumbarse en ese momento.

\- "¡Exacto y todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿Por qué le pediste que se reuniera contigo en el establo?" dijo Archie fuera de sí. Él lo sabía… sabía que ese tipo le haría daño a Candy.

\- "No fui yo quien citó a Candy…" dijo Terry volteando el rostro y apoyándose en la pared.

\- "¿Qué dijiste? ¡Todavía te atreves a…!"

\- "¡No fui yo quien la citó en el establo! Yo también recibí el mismo mensaje." Replicó el aristócrata sacando del bolsillo la nota que esa tarde había encontrado en el piso de su habitación.

 _Por favor, reúnete conmigo en el establo esta noche a las nueve._

 _Necesito hablarte de algo muy importante._

 _No faltes por ningún motivo._

 _Candy_

\- "Pero ésta… ¡no es su letra!" exclamó sorprendido Stear, ajustándose las gafas y releyendo aquellas líneas.

Silencioso, Archie también leyó aquellas palabras.

\- "Fui realmente un estúpido… un imprudente. Si lo hubiera meditado con calma me habría dado cuenta de que ella nunca habría podido deslizar ese papel bajo mi puerta. Pero apenas lo leí… Pensé que algo le había pasado y…"

Archie apartó la mirada. Le pareció que podía comprender lo que sintió ese antipático sujeto al recibir aquel mensaje. Aquel simple trozo de papel seguramente habría bastado para empujarlo también a él a cometer alguna estupidez.

 _Este bribón… Este "noble" realmente está interesado en Candy…_

Terry estaba dominado por la confusión.

\- "Esto debe ser una falsificación." Dijo Stear.

Terry le arrebató la nota de las manos y la arrugó con rabia.

\- "Sé quién fue…" dijo el hijo del Duque alzando el rostro.

Stear contuvo el aliento, Terrence se veía realmente afectado.

\- "¡Fueron esos parientes de ustedes!"

\- "¡Eliza!" gimió Archie furioso. – "Y supongo que Niel también colaboró."

\- "Entonces tenemos evidencia, mañana por la mañana pidamos ver a la Hermana Gray, le llevaremos esta nota como prueba." Propuso Stear apretando los puños. Por mucho que fueran personas indeseables, Eliza y Niel formaban parte de la familia Andley y siempre serían sus parientes. No obstante él estaba decidido a llevar a cabo aquella acusación.

\- "Yo también testificaré sobre la despreciable naturaleza de ambos." Intervino Archie, asintiendo con impaciencia.

Terry permaneció en silencio tratando de reflexionar.

\- "¿Creen… que servirá para resolver las cosas?" susurró con seriedad, manteniendo la mirada baja. – "Esos parientes suyos… esas víboras, no son fáciles de acorralar. Estoy plenamente convencido de que este mensaje es obra de ellos, ¿pero en verdad creen que ese trozo de papel baste como prueba? Cuando esa víbora diga que ella no sabe nada, el asunto se cerrará… La directora le tiene mucha más confianza a ella que a Candy… No quisiera que solo acabáramos por empeorar la situación."

\- "¡¿Entonces propones abandonar a Candy a su destino?! ¡Realmente eres un sujeto sin pizca de corazón! ¡No eres más que un prepotente y despreciable aristócrata que cree que siempre se saldrá con la suya!" Le gritó Archie de frente, acercándosele cada vez más.

\- "¿Cómo me has llamado?"

Stear se interpuso entre ellos, que se centraron en mirarse de manera amenazante.

\- "Grandchester no está del todo equivocado, Archie. Cuando Candy es víctima de las maquinaciones de esos dos, no hay mucho qué hacer. Bien sabes lo hábiles que son para inventar mentiras ingeniosas."

\- "¡Pero si no hacemos nada, Candy será repudiada por la familia! Incluso aun sin motivo, los demás siempre se han opuesto a su adopción ¡La cancelarán!"

\- "¡¿Repudiada?! ¡¿Cancelarían su adopción?!" exclamó Terry con la voz quebrada.

Stear asintió.

\- "Cuando reciban la notificación de la Hermana Gray, esta vez es posible que ni siquiera el Tío Abuelo William pueda perdonar a Candy. Terrence, sabes que ella no tiene familia ¿cierto? Su vida…" suspiró Stear ajustándose los anteojos. – "Su vida siempre ha estado llena de dificultades. Los Leagan incluso trataron de enviarla a México a trabajar… Sin embargo, no la escuché lamentarse siquiera una vez, es más, fuimos nosotros quienes sacamos fuerza de su sonrisa. Nosotros sólo queremos que un día ella pueda ser feliz.

 _Solo queremos que un día ella pueda ser feliz._

.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas en voz baja por Stear, Terry levantó los ojos humedecidos.

 _¿Quieren que un día ella sea feliz? ¡Yo no me quedaré a rogar para que eso ocurra! Yo… ¡Quiero ser yo quien la haga feliz!_

Como si hubiera tomado una importante decisión, el aristócrata respiró profundamente.

\- "No se preocupen por ella… ¡Yo la protegeré!" dijo Terry lanzándose hacia el balcón.

\- "¡Oye!"

Archie y Stear se apresuraron a detenerlo, pero él ya había descendido hábilmente al suelo y desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

Él corrió entre los árboles invadido por una abrasadora rabia, sin embargo, su mente estaba perfectamente lúcida ¡Cómo le habría gustado reírse de sí mismo!

 _Siempre me he comportado como un rebelde, pero ¿qué he hecho en realidad? He usado el dinero de mi padre para divertirme y he crecido gozando de su protección… Me he enojado cada vez que alguien me calificaba como un favorecido noble, pero ¿acaso no me he aprovechado siempre de mi posición? ¡Candy, yo te salvaré!_

Llegó a la torre septentrional, la prisión de estudiantes. A esa hora de la noche estaba envuelta en un inquietante silencio similar al de un cementerio. Incluso, asustados por aquel lugar, los búhos se contenían de emitir sus cantos.

 _¿Por qué la habían recluido en semejante lugar? ¿Por qué no me metieron a mí también en un lugar semejante?_

La puerta de madera que conducía a los sótanos y a las celdas estaba cerrada fuertemente con llave. Terry la golpeó con los puños, con todas sus fuerzas.

\- "¡Candy, ¿me oyes?!" gritó en vano, mientras sus palabras se perdían en las tinieblas. – "Candy no puedo entrar… pero me quedaré aquí. Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo ¿has entendido?" ²

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que doblegar su orgullo y suplicar a su padre que lo ayudara, era lo único que se le ocurría hacer.

Terry esperó a que amaneciera y se puso en marcha hacia la mansión Grandchester.

* * *

³ - "¿A dónde me llevan ustedes dos?" exclamó Eliza realmente divertida.

\- "Queremos hablarte de Candy." respondió Patty una vez que se internaron en el bosque.

\- "¡Vaya! Nunca creí que un par de cobardes como ustedes harían esto."

\- "Nosotros queremos hablarte." Dijo Archie extremadamente serio, saliendo de entre el follaje.

\- "Archie… Stear" dijo Eliza sorprendida. – "¿Y esperan chantajearme? ¿amenazarme acaso?"

\- "No Eliza, no haremos nada de eso. Sabemos que fuiste tú quien escribió esto."

\- "¡Oh! No sé de qué hablan."

\- "¡No finjas más Eliza, esta es tu letra!" afirmó Stear.

\- "¿Tú lo crees?" dijo burlona la pelirroja.

\- "Maldita, te obligaré a hablar." Gruñó Archie acercándose a ella amenazante.

\- "¿Vas a pegarle a una dama?"

\- "¿Una dama? Tú no eres más que una zorra disfrazada de dama." Dijo el chico de ojos miel señalándola acusatoriamente.

\- "Qué cosas tan feas dices."

\- "Eliza, ayuda a Candy, por favor." Rogó Annie.

\- "¿Van a usar lágrimas ahora?"

\- "Eliza, por favor, si tú se lo dices a la Hermana Gray, Candy no será expulsada."

\- "Un momento, creo que se equivocan. Ustedes dicen que yo sé algo al respecto y yo no sé nada."

\- "¡Cretina, yo te haré hablar!" Archie no pudo contenerse más y tomó a Eliza del cuello del vestido.

\- "¡Archie, no! Eliza no dirá la verdad, aunque la amenaces con matarla." Intervino Stear.

Derrotado Archie la soltó bruscamente haciéndola caer.

\- "¡Ahora tendrán que preocuparse más por ustedes que por esa huérfana!" aseguró Eliza acomodándose los tiesos rizos. – "Si la Hermana Gray se entera de que me trajeron hasta aquí para torturarme estarán en graves problemas."

El silencio fue su respuesta, tenía a todos en la palma de su mano.

\- "… Bueno, por esta vez no diré nada…" y se alejó sintiéndose increíblemente feliz.³

* * *

³ - "Así que has venido tan temprano, y me imagino que sin autorización del Colegio, por esa estupidez que según dices, es muy importante." Dijo Richard Grandchester sin dejar de poner atención a su jugada de croquet *.

\- "Por supuesto que es muy importante, quiero que la ayudes." Respondió Terrence.

\- "¿Así que tú quieres que ayude a esa muchacha?" respondió redundante y burlón.

\- "Sí papá, por favor."

El rostro del Duque de Grandchester se ensombreció.

\- "Sólo me llamas papá cuando quieres pedirme un favor."

\- "No puedo aceptar lo que hace el Colegio, la expulsan sin siquiera haber estudiado el caso. Candice no es culpable."

\- "Terrence, hasta aquí he sido demasiado comprensivo con tu vergonzosa conducta, pero en este caso, ¡Mi respuesta es, no! ¡Tienen que expulsarla!"

\- "¡¿Y entonces por qué no me expulsan a mí?!"

\- "¡Porque yo he hecho mucho por el Colegio!"

\- "Por eso es que quiero que uses tu influencia, fue por culpa mía que Candice se metió en este lío."

\- "No, no pienso hacerlo, no me parece que esa sea una buena chica para ti."

\- "Así que tú no me ayudarás a salvarla."

\- "Así es. No insistas."

 _No debí venir… sabía que esto pasaría, pero quise creer que me ayudaría..._

\- "Papá si se hubiera tratado de mí te aseguro que no hubiera venido y tú lo sabes. Pero nunca más lo haré, solucionaré mis problemas yo solo." Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron. – "Adiós para siempre papá."

\- "¡Terrence!" gritó el Duque.³

Pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido.

* * *

³ - "¿Qué podemos hacer?" dijo Archie viendo a Terry derrumbado sobre su cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

\- "Debí haber inventado un detector de mentiras mucho antes." Se quejó Stear.

\- "Stear deja de decir tonterías, no colaboras en nada."

\- "¿Tonterías?"

\- "Sí, basta de eso. Si expulsan a Candy, el Tío Abuelo William le cancelará la adopción y ella no tendrá nada."

Stear calló unos segundos.

\- "No, pero dejará mucho, todos sus amigos estamos aquí y además ayudó a dos personas."

\- "¿De qué hablas hermano?"

\- "Candy ha cambiado a Annie y a Patty, se han vuelto fuertes y optimistas, ellas no volverán a ser lo que eran, eso hay que agradecérselo a Candy…"

\- "¿Quieres decir que, porque Candy ayudó a Annie y Patty, no debe quedarse más en el Colegio?"

\- "Yo no dije eso…"

\- "¡Quieren callarse!" gruñó Terry. – "si quieren discutir váyanse de mi habitación."

\- "¿Nos echas? ¿Qué no estás preocupado por Candy? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?" reclamó Archie con sus ojos miel encendidos por la ira.

Terry lo miró furioso.

 _¿Estar tranquilo? Si expulsaban a Candy, ya nunca podría estarlo ¿Cómo podría?_

\- "¡Váyanse, por favor!" gritó el castaño.

\- "Vámonos Archie, quedándonos tampoco arreglamos nada." Murmuró Stear. – "Terrence, como te hemos dicho, Candy tuvo una vida muy dura, merece ser feliz, creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo."

 _No sé cuánto habrá sufrido Candy… siempre está alegre. Nunca muestra el dolor de ser una huérfana ¿y yo? No dejé de sentir lástima por mí. Me opuse a mi padre, pero uso su dinero._

 _¡Maldición! Nunca perdonaré a quien se atreva a hacerla infeliz. Haré lo que sea por ella, soy el único que puede protegerla._ ³

Y con un impulso que nunca antes había sentido, Terrence Graham salió de su habitación, nuevamente por la ventana, decidido a hacer lo único que podía hacer…

... ¡Robar la llave de la torre y sacar de allí a Candy!

* * *

 **Notas:**

* Croquet: pasatiempo o deporte de competencia que consiste en golpear bolas de madera o plástico con un mazo, a través de pequeños arcos de metal enterrados en el campo de juego. Originalmente, el croquet era un pasatiempo de la nobleza de Languedoc (Provenza, en el sur de Francia). Dos décadas después fue llevado a Inglaterra como un pasatiempo para la aristocracia.

¹ La leyenda del hilo rojo, si quieren leerla es muy bonita: la-leyenda-del-hilo-rojo/

² Todo lo indicado con este número pertenece a CCFS en su traducción de Wattpad volumen 2, capítulo 15, con un pequeño agregado del manga en las frases para hacerlas más exactas.

³ Este número indica diálogos que he tomado prestados del anime.

Las escenas que yo he creado son básicamente cuando están juntos al inicio del capítulo y el final cuando decide ir a buscar la llave de la torre septentrional; también he alterado un poco el orden para mezclar tanto el manga como el anime con CCFS.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Gracias chicas por sus pensamientos tan lindos para mi país, han sido días muy tristes y caóticos, pero todo pasa... las cosas malas y las buenas.

Sé que varias me han insistido con que cambie la historia original, les prometo que en la próxima historia le daré más rienda a la imaginación, pero como les decía, este Fic tiene la misión de llenar algunos vacíos en la historia original y animarlas a leer CCFS y el manga, por lo que trato de combinar todo esto sin alterar el curso de la historia original. Para quienes me preguntaron, sí tiene final feliz, sí es con Terry (ya saben que para mí él es Anohito), sí haré un epílogo con el final de CCFS (aunque no explique afondo el reencuentro)

Stormaw: ¡sí amiga, yo ando aquí en CDMX sufriendo las sacudidas! No sería mala idea adelantarle a la historia y hacer que Stear cree el martillo ese con el que quería pegarle a Albert para que recuperara la memoria pero que le hiciera el efecto contrario a Eliza Jajajaja Pero este inventor creo que no podrá hacerlo tan rápido. Confirmo mi alegría de haberte conocido y de que seas parte del AAVST ¡Besos! Y excelente inicio de semana.

Guest1: Ay sí, a mí también me infartan las separaciones, pero te prometo que esta será mucho menos traumática, pues si ya se van a separar para qué echarle más dolor ¿no? Y sí, más adelante trataré de escribir algo a fondo sobre el reencuentro.

Guest2: qué linda, cuántas flores le echas a mi historia y a mi manera de escribir. Sí efectivamente sé que Él está en control de todo y uno sigue adelante ¡Besos!

Mary: así es, el amor en esta historia triunfará 😉

Gladys: gracias por la solidaridad, vamos levantándonos poco a poco de este revés de la vida. Mientras haya vida hay esperanza ¿no es así? Me haces un lindo halago al decirme que prefieres mi guion al del anime, si no has leído el manga te lo recomiendo mucho más, pues la caricatura nos dejó con ideas distintas al original de la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y seguimos en la recta final.

Nally Graham: Sí, Eliza sólo gusta del exterior de Terry pero jamás le interesó como persona. Me alegra que te guste cómo combino las tres fuentes de esta historia: manga, anime y CCFS. Así que atravesemos el trago amargo de separarse para que después venga lo mejor. Y sí, sigamos adelante que de todo nos podemos levantar ¡Abrazos!

Skarllet northman: Creo que todos esperábamos un final de castigo para Eliza sobre todo, Niel al final no es más que su títere pero igualmente creo que nos hubiera gustado que tuvieran su merecido. Al final el peor castigo para Eliza fue ver feliz a Candy.

Sandy Sanchez: Qué más hubiéramos dado porque Terry le dijera a Eliza: "déjame en paz loca desquiciada horrible adefesio del averno", pero nuestro caballero en corcel blanco no fue educado así. En el manga, de las escenas que mencionas, sólo está la del agujero en el que Eliza cae y Terry la ayuda, en la que yo también me infarté al pensar que él pudiera considerarla. Al parecer en la historia original, Eliza es muy bella, pero sólo exteriormente porque para villanas malas entre las malas, ella se lleva las palmas. Ni el momento del pañuelo ni la cachetada con las flores existen en el manga. El anime le inyectó mucho drama e hizo una imagen más pasiva de lo que en realidad es Candy. Y sí, el Colegio es como una fase de una historia de amor en la que todo es enamoramiento y dulzura, pero luego viene un amor maduro, estable e independiente. Besotes para ti también Sandy, excelente semana.

Maquig: gracias a ti por leer linda.

Blanca G: sí es triste lo que vivimos en México, pero de esta también nos estamos levantando. Qué bueno que sigas la historia a pesar de que sabes de la separación. Al final ellos estarán juntos, así que tomemos el trago amargo de una vez para seguir con lo demás. Qué bueno que te haya gustado hasta ahora.

Miriam7: Gracias, he tratado de generar más romance pues es donde creo yo que faltó saber más. Y sí, a mí también me dan ganas de decirle cabeza dura a la Hermana Gray pero ya sabes, en esos tiempos las señoritas tenían que tatuarse la decencia (aunque había tanta hipocresía debajo e todo eso).

Guest3: Sí, es hermoso cómo Terry se llena e alegría a costa de Candy, ambos son tan complementarios.

Aurora: Es bella la etapa del Colegio yo igual la amo, pero creo que si no hubiera sido Eliza, alguna otra cosa los hubiera separado, ese no era el camino de ninguno de los dos.

Anjiluz: no querida, todo va en secuencia, lo que pasa es que entre Escocia y que regresan al Colegio inventé varios capítulos, pero todo sigue el mismo orden. Qué bueno que te guste.

Sayuri1707: ahora ya sabes lo que trama esta loquita envidiosa.

Eli: Yo también sufro cuando veo historias que consideran que en algún extraño momento Terry pudiera estar con Susana, no lo concibo... en fin, libertad de expresión para todos que en gustos se rompen géneros. Después del trago amargo te prometo pura miel y una vida feliz. Gracias por tus buenos deseos linda, abrazos.

LAU: Yo también creo que esta separación es el parteaguas para que ambos realicen sus sueños y por eso mantendré el guion original pero ya sabes, metiéndole algo de romance que al final esa es la clasificación de la historia. Qué bien que le diste una oportunidad a Otoño, fue muy triste que se quedara a medias igual que "Junto a ti", pero lo que hay es genial. Gracias a ti por soñar conmigo. P.D. cuando ingresas como guest, el sitio espera a que yo autorice la publicación, por eso no apareció tu review enseguida.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Un placer para mí el que tú leas lo que escribo... ya estoy tramando la siguiente historia jeje. Gracias por los buenos deseos, yo también espero que ya las inundaciones y terremotos nos den unas vacaciones a los mexicanos porque ha estado de miedo este mes.

Gracias también a quienes leen silenciosamente, y a todos los reviews anteriores. De todo nos podemos levantar, así que ánimo a quienes están en CDMX y a quien lo necesite. Abrazos desde mi corazón hasta donde estén.


	41. Chapter 41

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte, capítulo 15 y 16), y en el caso de este capítulo, hay fragmentos del manga y diálogos del anime.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, a pesar de lo que he añadido, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

Antes de que comiencen la lectura, quiero decirles que he sentido mucho no poder actualizar; como saben vivo en la ciudad de México y han sido semanas muy complicadas tras un terremoto que nos dejó afectados de diversas maneras y hasta ahora es que he podido regresar a la normalidad o lo más cercano a ello. Nos quedan un par de capítulos más antes de finalizar "Los días del Colegio" y empezaré a escribir el epílogo en el que, como se los prometí, daré un final feliz a esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** quienes no deseen leer acerca de la separación, pueden saltarse este capítulo, aunque he cambiado varias cosas para hacerla menos traumática sigue siendo una separación, pero en mi versión, más justa y romántica así que si se animan a seguir leyendo, y yo las animo a hacerlo, tomemos este trago amargo y continuemos, que al final la vida se trata de eso, seguir adelante. A quienes decidan seguir leyendo, haré algunas aclaraciones más abajo.

 **Capítulo 40.**

 **Esto no es un adiós.**

(1)

\- "Otra vez se ha hecho de noche... o al menos eso creo." Suspiró Candy mientras trataba de acercarse a una pequeña grieta que dejaba pasar unos tenues rayos de luz de luna.

\- "Primero, la celda de meditación, ahora la celda de corrección y ser expulsada... No es que una pueda tener estas experiencias todos los días." Trató de bromear para tranquilizarse. – "Me pregunto si el Tío Abuelo William me comprenderá, seguramente no será fácil... Quizás no fui hecha para ser adoptada..."

CCCRRRIIII

\- "¡Oh, qué modales! Debe ser que ya estoy tan acostumbrada a la buena comida que mi estómago no para de protestar."

\- "Si le contara esto al Señor Albert, seguramente se reirá."

 _Señor Albert, me pregunto si le va bien en África, me gustaría poder hablar con él en este momento._

\- "¡Basta, Candy! Debes reponerte ¡Espérame Terry! ¡Juntos haremos que Eliza pague por lo que nos ha hecho!"

El firme discurso de Candy se vio interrumpido nuevamente por un gruñido aún más fuerte que provenía de su estómago. La rubia pecosa se preguntaba si esta vez la Hermana Margaret se apiadaría y volvería a traerle algo para la cena.

* * *

\- "¡Maldita sea!" rabió Terry al descubrir una solitaria llave colgando del único llavero que pudo encontrar dentro de la oficina de la Hermana Gray.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder lograr abrir la vieja puerta del torreón que lo separaba de Candy, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo.

Con desesperación, atravesó todo el Colegio para llegar a la entrada de esa vieja construcción que nunca antes le había importado. Debía tomar unos segundos para tranquilizarse, el que ella escuchara su voz alterada sólo haría la situación más difícil.

Apoyándose en la pared de piedra cerró los ojos. Sentía pena por su propia impotencia, si tuviera el poder... Si tan solo fuera un adulto, nada le impediría llevársela consigo y abandonar aquel instituto…

 _Y en cambio, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer…_ Pensó Terry mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos casi sangrar. Si su padre le hubiese tendido una mano... si su madre no estuviera tan lejos de él... ¡Nunca haría lo mismo que ellos!

 _._

 _Duque de Grandchester, nunca amaré a alguien como tú lo haces... No quiero amar de esa manera..._

.

¡Cuánto extrañaba sus cigarrillos en este momento!

Pero si lograba sacar a Candy, ella misma lo encerraría en una de las celdas para darle una lección sobre dejar de fumar. Lo único que podría calmarlo era el sonido de esa vieja amiga que guardaba celosamente dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Suavemente la puso sobre sus labios y comenzó a tocar.

Hasta los oídos de Candy llegó el rumor de una melodía, se oía tan lejos pero tan claramente.

\- "Terry, ¿eres tú? ¡Terry, Terry!" comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

La sutileza de la melodía había hecho en parte su labor, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Terry ingresó la llave en la cerradura e intentó girarla. Conteniendo la respiración, forcejeó con la vieja puerta hasta que un agudo rechinido le indicó que el cerrojo había girado por completo. No sabía lo que se encontraría adentro, nunca antes había entrado en ese lugar.

Con temor, empujó la puerta y un oscuro corredor le dio la bienvenida.

.

 _Cómo han podido meterla en un lugar como éste, es sólo una chiquilla..._

.

\- "¿Candy?" dijo casi murmurando mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él. Lo que menos deseaba en este momento era complicar aún más las cosas siendo sorprendido por alguna de las monjas.

Una a una fue revisando las celdas que se alineaban a su lado derecho, iluminando con su lámpara los pequeños espacios, hasta que por fin la tenue luz iluminó unos cabellos dorados y una pequeña figura sentada al fondo del lugar. Se veía tan indefensa, tan preocupada...

\- "Candy... Yo he venido a... yo..." Las palabras se enredaban en su garganta sin atinar a decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien. Después de todo, él sólo tenía una llave, y con sólo ver esa puerta que lo separaba de su chica, supo que no cedería, aunque la golpeara hasta hacer sangrar sus puños.

Tenía que decirle algo, tenía que protegerla...

\- "Candy, tienes que ser fuerte, ¡ánimo!" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- "Terry... pero ¿tú no estabas también castigado?"

\- "¡Al diablo con el castigo!"

\- "¡Terry, siempre el mismo!" rió ella.

\- "¿Estás bien?" preguntó él al notar los caminos que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

\- "Tengo que confesar que podría estar mejor." Dijo ella restándole importancia.

\- "... Candy... yo sólo he encontrado una llave..."

\- "¿Una... llave?"

\- "Sí, quiero decir, que he venido a sacarte de aquí, pero no he podido encontrar la llave de esta celda..."

Candy lo miró con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.

\- "Terry, yo te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí... y que hayas venido aquí arriesgándote a recibir un castigo peor..." dijo mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña abertura en la parte alta de aquella imponente puerta.

\- "... Pero si llegara a escapar de aquí, sólo confirmaría que hemos hecho algo malo y nosotros no tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos."

Terry comprendió en ese momento que escaparse con él destruiría la reputación de Candy para siempre.

¡Maldita moralidad absurda! ¡¿Cómo es que encerrar a una pequeña chica en un lugar como ese no era considerado inmoral?!

\- "... eso definitivamente es una lástima, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, hace mucho tiempo que yo..." suspiró Terry.

\- "¡Terrence Grandchester!"

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Terry, ella era sorprendente, le era tan fácil sonreír, era la chica de siempre, como si no hubiese una fría y espesa pared separándolos.

\- "... en cuanto salga de aquí te daré una lección!" dijo ella gruñendo y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

\- "Candy, no olvides esa risa, trata de reír por favor. No llores nunca en situaciones difíciles."

\- "Gracias Terry, pero dime, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?"

\- "Ni yo mismo lo sé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "Quizás puedas convencer a la Hermana Gray para que podamos hablar con ella, podríamos intentarlo, tú ¿conservaste la nota? Quizás ella se dé cuenta de que..."

\- "¿De qué _Pecas_? ¿Se dará cuenta de que tienes una alimaña como pariente, que te odia a tal grado que ha tramado el plan perfecto para hacerte encerrar aquí por tiempo indefinido?"

\- "No, indefinido no, esperarán a que venga alguien de la familia Ardley por mí... Terry, yo... yo he sido expulsada del Colegio."

\- "Lo sé, ese _elegante_ bribón me lo ha dejado claro con un puñetazo en la cara."

\- "¿Archie? Pero ¿cómo?"

\- "A estas alturas Señorita Pecas, ya todo el Colegio lo sabe. Con este grave hecho sobre tu honor, no te quedará más remedio que casarte conmigo..."

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "Sí, lo sé... será un castigo para mí, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo."

\- "¡Terry, deja ya de bromear! Eso no es nada gracioso."

Ambos guardaron silencio... si fueran unos años mayores, si tan sólo tuvieran la manera...

 _Tengo que tomar una decisión por Candy y por mí._ Pensó él muy triste, no se había separado de ella y ya se sentía muy solo.

\- "¿Sabes Candy? en realidad, tengo una frase favorita en aquella escena del baile de Romeo y Julieta...

 _... Corazón, ¿amé antes de ahora?_

 _¡Ojos, niéguenlo!_

 _Nunca hasta ahora conocí la belleza_." Declamó él intentando imprimir en esas palabras todo el afecto que sentía por esa pequeña pecosa.

.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente. Terry le decía esas palabras desde su corazón, fijamente mirándola a ella.

\- "Candy, después de la primera vez que te vi, sobre ese barco… pienso que te amé desde ese día… Creo que te amaré siempre… pase lo que pase."

\- "Terry yo..." un sollozo le impidió a Candy seguir.

\- "Candy yo he tomado una decisión. Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, pero no puedo hacerlo en este lugar... ni siquiera en este país... no con la sombra de mi padre tratando de controlarme."

\- "Terry qué... ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?"

El castaño no se atrevía a pronunciar aquellas palabras, sabía que no podría dejarla si lo decía en voz alta.

\- "¡No! ¡No Terry! ¿Estás despidiéndote acaso?" Los ojos de Candy de nuevo estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Silencio.

\- "Terry... ¡Yo también quiero vivir mi vida a mi manera!" estalló Candy apretando fuertemente sus puños.

\- "Eso es algo que tendrás que elegir tú _Pecosa_ , pero me gustaría que tuvieras la opción de decidir por ti misma, no por un injusto castigo."

El silencio se hizo entre ellos como nunca antes. Era un silencio distinto, lleno de tristeza e incertidumbre.

\- "Terry, ¿crees que nos volveremos a ver algún día?"

Terry sonrió con tristeza.

\- "¿Sabes que eso fue exactamente lo mismo que le preguntó Julieta a Romeo antes de finalizar la escena del balcón²?"

Candy simplemente sonrió.

\- "Y yo te respondo lo mismo que él, mi amada _Julieta en liana_..." Terry inspiró todo el oxígeno que pudo y pensó en aquellas palabras como si fueran una plegaria. – "No me cabe duda... Y lo que ahora sufrimos será dulce recuerdo en días por venir..."

\- "...Adiós, adiós... Un beso y descenderé." ² Finalizó Terry, sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba.

Y diciendo esto, ambos se acercaron al pequeño espacio entre los barrotes de la celda, que les permitió sentir por un breve instante los labios de uno y otro unidos en un beso.

Un beso que sabía al bosque en mayo,

... un beso que sabía a Escocia,

... un beso que sabía a esperanza.

Porque en la vida siempre habrá separaciones, pero nunca serán definitivas mientras haya vida.

 _._

 _Seguir viviendo y volverte a ver,_ pensaron ambos deseándolo con toda su alma.

.

Terry salió del viejo torreón y tocó la armónica para Candy durante toda la noche, acompañándola y arrullándola hasta que el sueño la venció.

* * *

¹ A la mañana siguiente, en cada rincón del Colegio, no se oía hablar más que de Candy y Terry. Llenas de curiosidad, las alumnas se habían reunido en el patio interior al finalizar la misa.

\- "Qué larga fue la misa esta mañana, la Madre Gray debe estar furiosa con Candice y Terrence."

\- "¡¿Es verdad que Candy le pidió que se reuniera con ella en el establo?"

\- "Parece que está encerrada en una celda del torreón..."

\- "Después de un acto tan vergonzoso, definitivamente la expulsarán del Colegio."

Annie y Patty se miraban la una a la otra al borde de soltar lágrimas de rabia, y las dos llegaron a su límite al oír que Eliza, incluso en ese momento, estaba explicando a grandes voces el escandaloso acontecimiento ocurrido la noche anterior en el establo.

\- "Desde que me di cuenta de que Candy había puesto los ojos en Terrence, continué observándola atentamente. Esa es alguien de origen humilde... ¡Debieron haberle brillado los ojos cuando escuchó que Terry era un noble!" decía ella deliberadamente en voz alta, mientras Luisa y las demás acompañaban sus palabras asintiendo con convicción.

\- "¡Eliza! ¡Tú sabes bien que eso no es verdad, la única que se emocionaba al escuchar sobre esos títulos nobiliarios, eras tú!" respondió Patricia haciendo uso de toda su fuerza.

\- "¿Ah sí? Y si estaba tan emocionada como dices, ¿cómo es que no fui yo sino Candy quien fue sorprendida encontrándose con él en el establo? ¡Será porque yo no tengo los modales de una dama de establo! ¿o es que vas a negar que la Hermana Gray con sus propios ojos la encontró en ese lugar?"

Ambas amigas guardaron silencio. Al ver a Annie aún más abatida, Patty le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

\- "¡Miren, es Terry! Al parecer su castigo ya ha terminado." Exclamó alegremente Luisa.

En efecto, la figura de Terrence apareció, absorto en cruzar el jardín inundado por la luz de la mañana.

\- "Creo que es obvio, él no ha hecho nada malo, sólo fue incitado por Candy." Dijo Eliza con una risita en el rostro, observando la viril imagen del chico que caminaba en línea recta hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos, ¡Terry había sido perdonado y Candy estaba en una celda! Seguramente esta vez sería expulsada de la familia Andley ¿acaso no debió haber ocurrido eso hace mucho tiempo?

Observándolo, Annie sintió un ligero temblor en su interior ¿qué había sido de su amiga?

\- "Terry ha sido perdonado... y... ¿Candy?" dijo Annie buscando con la mirada el consuelo en Patty.

\- "Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, Annie... Sin duda, Candy también será perdonada..." dijo Patty con impotencia, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

\- "Pero miren qué elegante está vestido, jamás lo había visto en un traje así para asistir a clases." Dijo una de las chicas.

Mientras recorría el pasillo, Terry se encontró bajo la mirada de todos los presentes. No le interesaba estar rodeado de susurros y de sonrisas burlonas, su única preocupación era Candy. Ya había tomado su decisión. Pero antes había algo que sentía la necesidad de hacer, aunque le había prometido a Candy que no se metería en problemas.

Con la mirada buscó a esa alimaña de cabellos rojos como el infierno, cosa que no fue difícil de hallar. Determinado, fue hacia ella con el rostro inexpresivo y unos ojos increíblemente atemorizantes, esa sería la última vez que viera a ese repulsivo ser.

Nerviosa, como nunca antes, Eliza no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Terrence iba directo hacia ella, no había duda, en cuanto había llegado al lugar la había buscado y ahora su sueño se hacía realidad. Con las manos sudorosas y la mirada brillante, sólo atinó a sonreírle a ese hermoso hombre que se detuvo justo frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando de pronto un sonido gutural provino de la garganta del aristócrata.

Todo sucedió en un segundo, no supo lo que le pasó, lo único que pudo sentir fue una sustancia líquida que escurría en su mejilla. Con la humillación en el rostro, abrió enormemente los ojos dándose cuenta de la situación.

¡Terrence le había escupido en la cara! ¡Él sólo se había acercado para atacarla y ahora se alejaba de ella!

\- "¡Eliza! ... ¡Pero qué chico terrible!... ¿Estás bien?" gritó Luisa.

Eliza trabada de la ira, no dijo una sola palabra y echó a correr a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que la realidad la golpeaba. Aún sin Candy en el Colegio, Terrence jamás la elegiría a ella.

Él había cumplido su misión de despedirse de Eliza, tal y como ella merecía.

* * *

A pesar del dolor que atravesaba su corazón, una parte de él sentía alivio. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la directora, llamó a la puerta.

\- "Adelante." Respondió sobriamente la Madre Superiora.

El alto chico abrió lentamente la puerta sintiéndose tan pequeño como un chiquillo. Sentada frente al escritorio, la religiosa abrió los ojos de par en par, y rápidamente respondió con ira.

\- "Terrence, ¡tendrías que estar en tu dormitorio cumpliendo tu castigo! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente a tu habitación! ¿Acaso no fue cerrada con llave y había alguien encargado de vigilarte?" exclamó ella severamente.

\- "Hermana Gray, me era absolutamente necesario hablarle y me escapé de mi habitación. La hermana de guardia no tiene la culpa. Por favor, concédame un minuto de su tiempo."

La monja entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. Era la primera vez que ese muchacho se dirigía a ella de manera tan educada. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, pero inmediatamente se recuperó.

\- "¡No, esto es inadmisible, Terrence G. Grandchester! ¡Va contra las reglas que un estudiante castigado salga de su habitación sin permiso!" dijo señalando la puerta y haciéndole un ademán para que saliera, pero Terry no se dejó disuadir y se le acercó.

\- "No quiero causarle más molestias, Hermana Gray. Este es el primer y último favor que le pido."

Esta vez, Terrence mostraba una fuerza capaz de hacer titubear incluso a una persona como la Hermana Gray, que bajó la mano extendida.

\- "Date prisa, será sólo un momento." Dijo la monja, alzando la barbilla y girando el rostro hacia un lado para no mirarlo de frente.

\- "¿Candice ha sido expulsada?"

\- "No podría ser de otra manera." Respondió fríamente la Madre Superiora.

\- "¿Entonces por qué no fui castigado de la misma manera? ¡Por qué no fui encerrado en una oscura celda?"

Sorprendida por la pasión que mostraban sus palabras, la religiosa lo miró de frente.

\- "Candice siempre es una fuente de problemas... no tiene el concepto del pudor que corresponde a una señorita educada. Ella no pertenece a este lugar."

\- "¡Yo también soy una continua fuente de problemas, incluso mayores a los que cualquier chica podría causar! ¡Yo tampoco tengo el concepto de pudor que corresponde a un chico! ¡Y ambos sabemos perfectamente bien que no pertenezco a este lugar! ¿O me equivoco, Hermana Gray? ..."

Ante su silencio, Terry continuó.

\- "¿Por qué no lo dice claramente? ¿Por qué no dice que necesita de las generosas donaciones de mi padre?"

\- "¡Terrence! ¡Deberías avergonzarte de lo que acabas de decir!" dijo la Hermana completamente fuera de sí, levantándose de la silla. – "¡Desde hace muchos años, nuestro Colegio está vinculado al Duque y a la familia Grandchester por un profundo sentimiento de gratitud! ¡Pero aunque tú seas su hijo, no puedo perdonar palabras tan ofensivas!"

\- "¡Y efectivamente no debe hacerlo!" exclamó él sosteniendo su mirada amenazante sobre la monja. – "Quiero recibir el mismo castigo que Candice. Es más, me gustaría que usted se cerciorara de nuestra culpabilidad. Nosotros caímos en una trampa, ambos recibimos una nota falsa... Por favor, ¡verifique lo que estoy diciendo!" dijo acercándose más y con una expresión grave en su rostro.

Permaneciendo en silencio, la Hermana Gray ya no mostraba aquella severidad en su rostro que quitaba el aliento. Después de algunos minutos, como si hubiera repensado una decisión, la religiosa enderezó la espalda y miró a Terry de manera sosegada.

\- "La cuestión aquí no es el hecho de haber sido engañados o no. Cualquiera que haya sido el motivo, ustedes fueron descubiertos encontrándose de noche. Eso es un hecho innegable."

Esas palabras sonaron pesadas como rocas para Terry que, dándose cuenta de la realidad de los hechos, palideció. A espaldas de la Hermana Gray, a través de la gran ventana, podía ver los árboles desnudos mecerse en el frío viento. La directora tenía razón, se habían encontrado de noche y era verdad, si Candy se lo hubiera pedido, él se hubiera reunido con ella sin importar lo que pasara y seguramente eso aplicaba también a ella.

Los hombros de Terry se hundieron, supo que no había más qué hacer y respiró profundamente, lo había intentado todo, ahora sólo quedaba una opción.

\- "Hermana Gray, si realmente está decidida a expulsar a alguien, quiero ser yo quien reciba el castigo en lugar de Candice." Dijo con serenidad.

\- "¿Cómo has dicho?" preguntó la monja abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- "Quiero ser expulsado. Ya todos saben lo ocurrido, y si uno de nosotros no recibe el castigo adecuado, el asunto no podrá darse por terminado." Dijo seguro de saber que estaba en juego la reputación del Colegio.

\- "Pero... pero tu padre..."

\- "Él no tiene nada qué ver. A partir de hoy, he decidido dejar de usar el apellido Grandchester." Dijo de manera decidida y con voz firme.

\- "Terrece..."

\- "Le ruego que no le comunique este incidente al tutor de Candy... quiero decir, de Candice. Esto es lo único que le pido."

Dicho esto, el joven inclinó de nuevo profundamente la cabeza.

\- "Hermana Gray, gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí hasta el día de hoy. Espero que pueda perdonarme por la mala educación que demostré en tantas ocasiones." Dijo dejando la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La Hermana Gray permaneció en silencio observando la puerta cerrarse. No sabía si las clases ya habían comenzado, pero el Colegio le parecía envuelto en un enorme silencio.

* * *

Terry pensaba recoger sólo algunas ropas que él mismo había conseguido para usar en sus escapadas nocturnas, algo de dinero para el pasaje a América y los documentos que usó la última vez para hacerse pasar por un adulto y lograr subir al barco. Esta vez, no viajaría en primera clase, y eso le tenía sin cuidado.

Escribiría una nota para el criado de la mansión de Londres, dándole la tarea de recoger a Teodora y llevarla a Escocia donde Mark cuidaría de su preciosa yegua tanto como él mismo lo había hecho hasta ahora. Ninguna otra posesión le interesaba, pero no podía dejar de despedirse de su amiga cuadrúpeda, que lo recibió tranquila y conforme, como si cualquier situación fuera pasajera.

Se sentó unos minutos en la Falsa Colina de Candy, mientras se repetía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

.

 _Antes de conocer a Candy, para mí vivir aquí prácticamente era como estar en un cementerio..._

 _Hasta que un día la volví a ver, primero en la Iglesia, y después en este bosque..._

 _._

" _Mi nombre es Candy ¿Está claro?"_

" _¡... esta es la Falsa Colina de Pony y es mi territorio!"_

" _Mi nombre es Candice White Ardley"_

" _Terry..."_

 _._

\- "... Tarzan Pecosa..." dijo saboreando cada palabra.

.

" _Tarzan Pecosa ¿y eso qué es?"_

.

En lo profundo de su mente resonaba la voz de Candy y frente a sus ojos apareció su sonrisa.

 _._

 _En realidad, nos conocimos antes de aquí, en la cubierta de aquel barco inmenso en la niebla... en una muy fría noche._

Terry se detuvo y frunció el ceño, como oprimiendo el dolor que le causaba separarse de ella.

 _Será mejor que me marche cuanto antes._ Pensó.

Cuando iba rumbo a su habitación, Terry vio a los hermanos Cornwell, Stear emocionado le llamó haciéndole señas con ambas manos.

\- "Terry, ven a ver mi nuevo invento genial."

\- "¿Qué es?" respondió él con curiosidad.

\- "¡Un detector de mentiras...!"

\- "No durmió en toda la noche para tenerlo listo y poder salvar a Candy." Agregó Archie.

\- "Con esto evidenciaré la patraña de Eliza."

\- "Tenemos que irnos Stear... ven con nosotros Terry." Sonrió Archie.

Pero éste no dijo una sola palabra, extendiéndole la mano, el chico tomó fuertemente la mano de Archie.

\- "¿Qué pasa Terry?" La sonrisa de Archie se volvió una mueca de confusión.

\- "Quiero agradecerles a ustedes dos, ya no tendrán que preocuparse por Candy."

\- "Ojalá estés en lo cierto..." dijo el chico de ojos miel liberando su mano.

\- "Ya te lo había dicho Terry, tienes manos buenas para construir, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a crear inventos geniales?"

\- "Me encantaría, pero deberá ser en otra ocasión Stear. Adiós."

\- "Terry está distinto hoy ¿no es verdad?" dijo Archie mirando cómo se alejaba la espalda del alto aristócrata que protagonizara tantas de sus pesadillas.

.

Terry escribió una nota que depositó bajo la puerta de uno de los balcones de las chicas, uno que conocía muy bien; tomó sus cosas rápidamente y salió por la entrada principal como muy pocas veces había hecho.

Mientras se alejaba, pensaba incansablemente...

.

 _Mi pasada juventud,_

 _todos mis recuerdos,_

 _mi amor..._

 _todo se aleja..._

 _¡Nos volveremos a ver Candy... esto no es un adiós!_

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Todo lo indicado con este número pertenece a CCFS en su traducción de Wattpad volumen 2, capítulo 16 y 17.

² Estos diálogos son de la película " _Romeo y Julieta_ " de Franco Zeffirelli, 1968.

Además, hay partes del anime (como la parte de la armónica y los diálogos que piden a Candy sonreír) y del manga (cuando Terry escupe a Eliza en la cara) y el diálogo de despedida con Archie y Stear que también pasan en el anime.

Yo he agregado cosas aquí y allá incluyendo el diálogo de Candy y Terry en el que él entra al torreón, como saben, esto no sucede en la historia original en la que Candy se entera que Terry se fue por la nota en la habitación de él y por los diálogos de Niel y sus amigos en el corredor de los chicos.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Antes de agradecerles sus hermosos comentarios que siempre hacen mi día mejor, tengo que hacer una aclaración.

No pensaba cambiar la separación pero sí la manera en que se separaron, quizás hace años, en mi mente adolescente yo me repetía una y otra vez por qué Terry había concluido tan rápidamente que lo único que podía hacer era separarse, por qué no había intentado otra cosa, y de ahí me surgió la idea de que intentara robarse las llaves; pero finalmente, además de no poder robarse a Candy, escucharla decir que fugarse confirmaría su culpabilidad me pareció más atinado para el personaje con los valores de Candy, que aunque es rebelde, obstinada, y traviesa, creo que sabía que ellos nunca hicieron nada malo, quizás lo que hacían fuera poco apropiado para un lugar como el Colegio-cárcel, pero jamás algo inmoral. En CCFS aparece al iniciar su diario, su deseo por jamás tener escribir algo que la avergonzara, tenía tantas ganas de lograr ser una dama, pero efectivamente ese no era su camino, así como tampoco era para Terry quedarse a merced de su padre. Ambos debían liberarse y este es el inicio de sus caminos, por eso me pareció bello el incluirlo.

El siguiente será el capítulo final en donde, si se quedan conmigo, he planeado un castigo para Eliza, así que en este momento decisivo las invito a seguir. Gracias chicas, espero que, aunque este capítulo sea algo triste, no las haya decepcionado. Espero estarlo subiendo en una semana más pues estoy comenzando a escribirlo.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por seguir leyendo.

* * *

Sandy Sanchez, ay querida ganas no me faltaban de que se la robara, pero eso implicaba una historia completamente diferente. Te confieso que siempre he querido escribir una historia sobre ello, pero no tengo aún trama para una historia así. Por eso disfruto las historias que ya existen sobre ello. Estaba yo leyendo tu comentario y bueno, la altanería de Terry escupiéndole a Eliza vale por dos cachetadas, una zarandeada y la pasada por el arco del triunfo de la educación. Aunque en CCFS ya no se menciona, en el manga aparece clarito; nada más justo que el demostrarle a Eliza la repulsión que le causa una persona como ella, por ello creo que cuando se la vuelve a encontrar en la gala tras el Rey Lear, no entiendo por qué ella se le vuelve a aventar como si nada (tantita dignidad aun con los rizos tiesos). En fin, mi linda Sandy, un placer saludarte nuevamente. ¡Besos!

Blanca G, Gracias a ti linda por seguir leyendo. Verás que no fue un giro en la historia, pero bueno, espero no haya sido tan amargo como en su versión original.

Aurora, esta Hermana Gray es definitivamente cabeza dura jejeje diría Candy.

Guest1, No, te prometo que no terminarán como en la historia. Sé que son cosas sutiles las que cambio, pero según yo, hacen la diferencia jajaja, espero sea sí. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y bendiciones para ti también.

Nally Graham Bueno, pues el trago amargo ahora sí llegó, espero no lo haya sido tanto.

Miriam7, El Duque a mí me parece un villano, distinto de Eliza, pero también u personaje de terror en la historia. En el fic de Junto a ti hasta los persigue cuando escapan. Y de Eliza, espera y verás, por lo menos en esta historia tendrá un escarmiento.

Guest2, a mí me parece increíble que existan personas que dedican su existencia a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a los demás. Qué desperdicio de vida.

Skarllet northman definitivo, es un trago muy muy amargo, pero lo veo crucial en la historia.

AlexaPQ coincido contigo, es un momento de mucha impotencia, tanta indefensión al no poder hacer nada creo que nos frustró a todos quienes vimos esta parte de la historia. Como decía arriba, igual a mí me pareció increíble el salto a la madurez de Terry, y luego con el accidente de Susana, de nuevo... ufff creo que esos momentos junto con el de Candy desmayada en el tren y el engaño de Neil, para mí fueron los más duros, mi corazón se rompía una y otra vez; por ello, CCFS fue todo lo que necesité para reconciliarme con estas partes de la historia. Maravilloso seguir teniéndote aquí leyendo estas letras.

Stormaw amiga del AAVST espero hayas tenido los kleenex al ladito, ni chance de decirte agua va, pero pues me imagino que lo esperabas. Esta parte a mí igual me estruja el corazón y creo que parte del 80% de mis órganos... ay siempre es tan dura esta parte que yo creo que por eso estas semanas se me hizo tan difícil escribir. Aquí seguimos querida y espero que al terminar sigamos en contacto, tus reviews me hacen el día.

Mary gracias linda, trato de cuidar mucho la redacción para que no distraiga de la trama de la historia, a veces se me van cosas pues no soy una profesional de las letras, pero me alegra que lo noten. Espero yo también hacer buena conexión con el epílogo de CCFS, es todo un reto.

XFTO Espero que estés ya recuperándote de tu cirugía, siento mucho haber demorado tanto, andaba yo pegándome el alma después de tanta sacudida que nos ha dado la naturaleza. ¿Cómo sigues?

Eli te prometo que esta villana no quedará sin castigo, de mi cuenta corre 😉

Ale Soria, espero no haberte hecho enojar más es que esta parte me parece necesaria para darle continuidad al CCFS pues siguen todas las cartas, la nota de Terry, etc. Espero no abandones y llegues al final feliz.

Anterral, nada más verdadero para mí, ya me conoces 😉

ELIZA LUCIA V 2016 Ya ves que tenías toda la razón, no lo logra, pero lo intenta y se despide como debe ser. Yo coincido con Candy cuando se encuentra la nota en la habitación de él y se despide de ella así, ella textual dice "Cómo se atreve a despedirse de esta manera" y yo coincido, no me parece nada justo, así que ahí voy yo a meterle mano a esta parte que espero te guste.

Maquig, gracias a ti.

Gadamigrandchester, Sayuri1707 y Ajilas Ay queridas, espero no haberlas traumado más.

MonAndrew Gracias linda, bienvenida a esta historia que va llegando a su fin. Qué bueno que has vuelto a este foro, te encontrarás lindas sorpresas. Un honor que me cuentes entre ellas. Ya estoy maquinando para el próximo año nueva historia, por supuesto menos drama y más alegría, como me gustaría que fueran mis historias futuras.

Y a mis lectoras silenciosas, infinitas gracias.

Que su semana finalicé de maravilla.

Besos.


	42. Chapter 42

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Algunos párrafos e ideas pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, segunda parte).

Este capítulo tiene fragmentos de CCFS del Volumen 2 capítulo 17 de wattpad y del anime (capítulo 50: Partida en la bruma matinal), con algunas adecuaciones para seguir la lógica de esta historia y algunos agregados, sobre todo en los pensamientos de los personajes y en aquellas escenas que he necesitado modificar para lograr una congruencia con esta historia.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Capítulo 41.**

 **El fin de los días del Colegio.**

\- "¡Ah, la luz! ¡El viento! ¡El aire! ¡Un colchón blando!"

Candy se arrojó sobre la gran cama de la habitación especial y se estiró todo lo que pudo sobre ella. A través de la ventana entraba el viento frío y los rayos del sol otoñal cercanos a la puesta del sol. Respirando profunda y largamente suspiró sintiendo la bella libertad. Debía ser así como se sentía salir de la prisión ¡Vaya que ésta había sido una experiencia instructiva!

Haciendo una voltereta en la cama, se deslizó sobre el suelo y se acercó lentamente a la ventana. Todas debían estar en sus habitaciones, en el jardín interior no se veía ni un alma.

Le parecía muy raro que la Hermana Gray se hubiese mostrado comprensiva y ordenara su salida del Torreón, intercambiándola por una reclusión de tres días en su habitación. La hermana Margaret le había dicho también que el incidente no sería comunicado a su tutor; estuvo a punto de dar un salto de alegría. Dar un disgusto al anciano Tío era lo último que quería, quizás él tuviera problemas del corazón.

De pronto, una opresión en el pecho la hizo volver a la realidad.

 _Terry…_

Más que cualquier otra cosa, ella deseaba que él estuviese bien... donde quiera que estuviera.

Todo estaba tan silencioso. Además de prohibirle salir, no le sería permitido ver a Annie y Patty pues le habían impuesto la obligación de guardar silencio; su puerta fue cerrada con llave y de vez en cuando una monja venía a vigilarla. Sin embargo, esto era poco comparado con la experiencia vivida en el Torreón. Encerrada en una celda fría y húmeda, sin ventanas, inmersa en la oscuridad y con tanto frío, que se vio en la necesidad de acurrucarse sobre sí misma para protegerse de la helada noche que congelaba su corazón. Hasta que poco a poco, comenzó a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, que incluso tras un tiempo, se convierte en algo amable. En la serenidad del silencio, la oscuridad fue una pantalla sobre la que se reflejaron sus sentimientos. Se había reprochado haber creído en esa nota y haber corrido al establo. Siendo sensata se hubiera percatado de que era imposible que Terry le hiciera llegar esa nota, pero…

.

 _Yo estaba tan preocupada por él… No podía pensar en otra cosa…_

 _Porque yo…_

.

¡Ella estaba enamorada de Terry!

En ese momento entendió con claridad cuán fuerte era el sentimiento que tenía.

 _._

 _Esto que siento es algo que no puedo combatir, no importa lo que la gente diga o haga…_

.

Enamorarse de alguien, Candy siempre había estado convencida que existía solo un modo de hacerlo, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que, como si fuera un prisma iluminado por la luz, aquella emoción era capaz de producir una gama de diversos colores, dependiendo de la persona que tenía delante.

El sentimiento vivido por Anthony, teñido por un bellísimo y delicado matiz, no había perdido su intensidad, aun viviendo ese preciso momento. Sin embargo, ahora los tonos brillantes emitidos por Terry le quitaban el aliento.

.

 _Realmente espero que él esté bien…_

.

El deseo de volver a verlo era irrefrenable, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía… Él, ya no estaba ahí, estaba segura de que había dejado el Colegio…

.

 _Candy, hay una cosa que quiero hacer…._

.

\- "...Ir a América…"

Era sorprendente la facilidad con la que, tras la visita de Terry al Torreón, éste logró evitar su expulsión y el que abandonaran la idea de notificar a su tutor… Había dejado de contar las innumerables veces que la Hermana Margaret le había repetido lo excepcional del cambio de opinión de la Madre Superiora ¿Qué sería lo que él le había ofrecido a la Madre Superiora?

 _Terry…_

Con dificultad se apoyó sobre su escritorio para levantarse. No había duda de que dormir sobre el piso había causado ciertos estragos en su espalda; fue en ese momento que descubrió una carta sobre él.

Extendió la mano para tomarla y se dio cuenta que le temblaban los dedos.

 _Señorita Candice White Ardlay…_

\- "¡Qué hermosa caligrafía!" dijo mientras con cuidado abría la hoja que contenía.

" _Mi corazón ha hecho un pacto con mi ojo_

 _y en buena lid, se prestan recíprocas ayudas._

 _Si mi ojo está hambriento, por ver cómo le miras,_

 _o el corazón prendido,_

 _se ahoga en mil suspiros;_

 _entonces goza el ojo, la imagen de mi amor,_

 _y al corazón invita al irreal banquete._

 _En otras es invitado, mi ojo,_

 _del corazón, y en esos pensamientos,_

 _logra parte de amor._

 _ **Así, ya por tu imagen o sea por mi amor,**_

 _ **aun estando tú lejos,**_

 _ **estás presente en mí,**_

 _ **pues no puedes llegar, donde yo sí te nombro**_

 _ **y estoy siempre con ellos (tu imagen y mi amor)**_

 _ **y ellos están conmigo**_ _._

 _O si duermen, tu imagen, a mi vista despierta,_

 _llamando al corazón,_

 _para que ambos se gocen." ²_

 _William Shakespeare_

.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, impidiéndole seguir mirando esos hermosos trazos sobre el papel. Terry debía haberla dejado antes de marcharse, sin firmarla con su propio nombre para evitar meterla en problemas. Él le había dicho que la amaba, pero...

En realidad, ella no le había abierto su corazón. No le había dicho aún que estaba enamorada… muy enamorada, de él.

No podía quedarse entre esas cuatro paredes, necesitaba salir y gritar todo lo que sentía su corazón. Candy se asomó bajo la cama asegurándose que su cuerda hecha de sabanas seguía allí. Solo tenía que esperar el control de la monja de vigilancia después de que se apagasen las luces. Cuando ésta hubo llegado, terminó de comer bajo su vigilancia mostrando una actitud dócil; después, al irse a la cama se quedó sola finalmente.

Ella estaba decidida a salir, si la llegasen a descubrir, esta vez no se libraría de un castigo mayor a ser confinada, por ello tenía que prepararse bien y no dejar margen para errores.

La ronda de inspección terminó y cuando las luces se apagaron, Candy dejo una almohada bajo las sábanas para simular su cuerpo; no sabía cuándo la monja encargada de la vigilancia pasaría nuevamente, debía ser breve. Saliendo al balcón, lanzó la cuerda hacia un árbol y saltó al vacío.

En aquella fría noche el cielo no estaba iluminado ni siquiera por la luna, pero ella estaba agradecida por aquella negra oscuridad. En el exterior se quedó escuchando, no se podía ver nada ni nadie. Había demasiado silencio y ambos dormitorios tenían todas las luces apagadas.

Candy comenzó a correr a lo alto de la _Falsa Colina_ , si ella pudiera flotar en el aire seguramente habría volado hasta donde se encontrara Terry, pero por desgracia, no tenía alas para alcanzarlo.

 _Terry, Terry_. Gritaba en su mente.

Las lágrimas caían sobre sus labios temblorosos, el viento sopló fuerte y sus rodillas se doblaron cayendo sobre el pasto y raspándose un poco. Ella no dejaba de llamarlo en su corazón.

" _Hay una cosa que quiero hacer…"_ de nuevo la voz de Terry sonaba dentro de su cabeza.

 _Oh Terry… Has empezado a seguir tu camino… Tú tienes una cosa que quieres hacer…_

Entendiéndolo, Candy dejó de llorar. Ella tenía la certeza de que el futuro le tendría reservado a ese chico enigmático un mañana aún más luminoso. Sin parpadear, con sus ojos húmedos, observó aquel lugar donde ambos habían encontrado a su "corazón". Vidas tan distintas, pero a la vez, almas tan similares.

\- "También yo quiero encontrar mi camino."

... Y un día,

se prometió a sí misma,

habría de abrazar de nuevo a Terry…

\- "¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver! ¡Estamos vivos... un día nos volveremos a abrazar!"

Poco a poco, la niebla se disipó y era como si el mar estuviera cantando a viva voz una canción para el sol naciente. El barco en el que viajaba Terry brillaba como si hubiera sido espolvoreado con polvo dorado, mientras en el vasto océano se alzaba un brillante camino que se hacía casi cegador. En esa dirección continuaba él avanzando, mirando cómo se alejaba cada vez más de su amor.

Refrendando su deseo por que ella fuese feliz, él cerró los ojos en una plegaria por poder volver a verla de nuevo... y quedarse a su lado.

 _Algún día Candy, algún día..._

* * *

(*3)

\- "Candice White Ardlay, tu castigo ha terminado, estás en libertad. Has lo posible para convertirte en una dama."

Candy simplemente asintió... ¿Una dama? Cada vez esa idea le parecía más indeseable.

Saliendo de la oficina de la Hermana Gray, Annie y Patty la esperaban.

\- "¡Candy, qué alegría! ¿ya estás libre?"

\- "Chicas, qué bien volver a verlas..." dijo tratando de animarse un poco. – "Sí, ya he sido liberada, siento mucho causarles tanta preocupación."

\- "Candy no digas eso..." respondió Patty. – "Yo... yo quiero decirte que siento mucho lo de Terry..."

\- "¡Patty!" exclamó Annie, dándole un codazo a su amiga, aplacando su sinceridad.

\- "No importa..." dijo Candy con tristeza, después de todo la realidad es que Terry ya no estaría en el Colegio.

\- "Vamos a clases." corearon ambas chicas para distraerla.

Sin embargo, no bien había entrado al aula cuando la ira de Eliza la alcanzó.

\- "Candy, no puedo entender cómo puedes estar tan bien."

\- "Sí, siendo que Terry se fue del Colegio por culpa tuya." Agregó Luisa.

\- "¡Cómo puedes quedarte sabiendo que haces infelices a otras personas!" gritó Eliza llena de rabia, recordando lo humillante que fue recibir el rechazo de Terry.

\- "¿Qué yo hago infelices a otras personas?"

\- "Es verdad lo que digo; tú fuiste la causante de la muerte de Anthony, ¡y ahora, de la partida de Terry!"

\- "¡Eso no es verdad Eliza!" chilló Annie.

\- "Te interpones en el camino de todos... como lo hiciste con Terry... Ahora él ha sufrido las consecuencias." Afirmó Eliza.

Candy hizo una mueca de tristeza, no podía comprender cómo Eliza podía creer que Terry estuviera interesado en ella, y que precisamente la culpara a ella de interponerse en algo que nunca existió.

\- "Me parece Eliza, que tú estás enamorada de Terry... sin embargo, me parece también que él nunca te demostró su interés ¿o alguien en esta aula podría afirmarlo?"

\- "Esa es una broma de muy mal gusto, lo que pasa es que yo no puedo permitir que tú sigas siendo la causante de tantas desgracias... ¡Eres una cara dura! No entiendo por qué no te fuiste del Colegio si Terry tuvo que irse por culpa tuya..."

\- "Yo tampoco lo entiendo" la respaldó Luisa, – "no entiendo cómo las reglas en este "estricto" Colegio pueden cambiar tan fácil."

\- "Debieras irte del Colegio Candy." Dijeron a coro ambas chicas.

\- "Candy ya fue castigada." Intervino Patty. – "Además eso no cambiaría nada con respecto a Terry ¿no lo crees? Aunque Candy no estuviese aquí, sabemos bien que la última chica que miraría, ¡es precisamente a ti!"

Eliza rió forzadamente.

\- "Candy no ha sido castigada lo suficiente, y nos perjudica a todas porque es un mal antecedente para este Colegio."

\- "Es verdad." Murmuraron otras chicas.

\- "Este Colegio es sólo para señoritas que reúnen ciertos requisitos y condiciones. No es lugar para una chica del Hogar de Pony." Dijo la pelirroja con malicia.

\- "Silencio, todas a sus asientos." Interrumpió la Hermana Kreis.

\- "¡Hermana Kreis, yo no estoy de acuerdo con el castigo que se le impuso a Candy!"

\- "¡¿Cómo dices Eliza?!"

\- "No sólo ella lo piensa Hermana, ¿por qué se le permite a Candy quedarse si no cumple con los requisitos que impone el Colegio?"

\- "¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿por qué ella no cumpliría con los requisitos?"

\- "¡Nos ha traído demasiados problemas! Cando trabajaba para mi familia, incluso cometió un robo."

\- "¡Ella está mintiendo!" gritó Candy empuñando sus manos con impotencia.

\- "Espera un momento Candy, ¿están insinuando que otras chicas están en desacuerdo con la decisión de la Hermana Gray?" la religiosa no escondía su desagrado hacia Candy.

\- "Por supuesto Hermana."

\- "¡¿Qué tienes que decir Eliza Leagan?!" La voz de la Hermana Gray resonó en el aula acallando las voces.

\- "¡Hermana Gray! Yo... Yo no estoy de acuerdo con su permisividad Hermana Gray." Dijo Eliza sin amedrentarse

\- "¡Ten cuidado con tus palabras Eliza...!" gruñó la imponente religiosa.

\- "No puedo entenderla cuando es tan estricta con el reglamento, ¡cómo es posible que pase esto por alto!"

\- "¿Así que te desagrada el modo en que dirijo esta Institución? Eliza Leagan tendrás que reflexionar acerca de esto durante una semana de confinamiento en tu habitación."

\- "¡¿Qué?!"

\- "Por cierto, ¡aquí tienes la carta que le escribiste a Terry! Una de las Hermanas la encontró tirada en el basurero de su habitación, aún sin abrir. Fui yo quien la he abierto, para que esto no se preste a un malentendido."

\- "¡Oh!" exclamaron todas. – "Entonces es verdad que Eliza está enamorada de Terry."

\- "¡Qué vergüenza! Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ocultarla."

\- "Bueno, es muy evidente, parece que el hijo ilegítimo del Duque preferiría a una chica huérfana. No suena del todo descabellado." Intentó defenderla una de sus amigas, sin embargo, Eliza la traspasó con la mirada.

\- "Y quiero advertirte, Eliza Leagan, que esta es la última vez que permito correspondencia no controlada dentro de este Colegio, quizás así te convenzas que las reglas siguen siendo tan estrictas como siempre. Deberás de dejar de escribir "cartas" y empezar a comportarte como una señorita digna de permanecer en este lugar."

 _Cartas... ¿es que acaso la Hermana Gray sabe que Eliza estuvo detrás de las notas que recibimos Terry y yo?_ Candy no atinaba a salir de su asombro, la religiosa salió del salón sin decir una sola cosa más y todas volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

(*3)

\- "¡Bienvenido Duque de Grandchester!"

\- "Hermana, tengo que hablar con usted."

\- "Lo escucho Duque."

\- "He recibido una carta anónima notificándome que Terrence tuvo que dejar el Colegio en lugar de una alumna llamada Candice."

\- "¡¿Anónima?!" dijo la Hermana Gray con los ojos casi desorbitados y empuñando la carta que le extendía el imponente personaje frente a ella.

\- "¿Es eso cierto?"

\- "Duque... yo creí que usted estaba enterado de esto. Terrence vino a verme asegurando que estaba al tanto de que había renunciado al apellido Grandchester; y siendo así, él podía marcharse del Colegio."

\- "¿Qué?... no puedo decir que me sorprende, pero ¿por qué no me informó del incidente Hermana Gray?"

\- "Yo consideré que dejar salir esta información pondría en riesgo el nombre de su familia."

\- "¿Y me puede decir en dónde está mi hijo menor de edad, Hermana?" dijo frunciendo el ceño cada vez más molesto. Terrence se había salido con la suya, había liberado a la americana que buscaba defender, y además, había logrado deshacerse de la vigilancia impuesta en este Colegio.

\- "Él... él no lo mencionó Duque."

\- "¡Le exijo que lo llame de vuelta! ..."

\- "¡¿Cómo?! Pero nosotras ignoramos dónde se encuentra."

\- "Si no puede hacerlo, suspenderé la ayuda financiera al Colegio, no veo por qué tengo que mantener un Colegio si mi hijo no estudia más aquí."

\- "¡Dios mío, no Duque! Buscaremos la forma de llamarle de vuelta. Es posible que Candice sepa la dirección en donde él se encuentra."

\- "En ese caso, llámela para que hable conmigo Hermana Gray."

...

Unos minutos increíblemente largos transcurrieron hasta que un claro toque se escuchó a la puerta, por la cuál entró una pequeña rubia y pecosa, con el rostro serio.

\- "¿Tú eres Candice?" dijo el Duque con un claro desdén en la voz.

\- "Buenas tardes señor Duque.

\- "¿Dónde podemos encontrar a Terrence?"

\- "No lo sé..."

\- "¿Y cómo es posible que no lo sepas si es que eran "íntimos" amigos?"

Claramente molesta Candy hizo lo que pudo para evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Cerrando los puños con fuerza para no responderle con toda la fuerza de la rabia al Duque, hizo lo posible por hablar con calma.

\- "Terry... Terrence sólo mencionó que partiría de este país, no sé en dónde está."

\- "Di lo que sabes Candice." Suplicó la Hermana Gray.

\- "Yo también quisiera saber dónde está Terry." Contestó con sinceridad mirando con tristeza a la religiosa.

\- "Es de esperarse que mientas. Me han dicho que te criaste en un Orfanato, que alguna vez trabajaste de sirvienta..."

\- "Ya entiendo, es Eliza quien lo ha puesto al tanto." Dijo ella con enfado.

\- "¡Eliza Leagan!" exclamó la Madre Superiora visiblemente molesta.

\- "¿Y cómo es que eres una de los Ardlay? No entiendo cómo has podido ser admitida en este Colegio. Quizás Terrence hizo lo correcto al abandonar este lugar, ahora me doy cuenta." El Duque claramente no estaba acostumbrado a no obtener lo que deseaba. – "Hermana Gray, yo me haré cargo de hacerlo volver, pero lo enviaré a otro Colegio."

\- "¿Eso significa que nos quitará su apoyo? ¡Duque, no podremos seguir sin su ayuda, denos un tiempo al menos!"

\- "Ya lo he decidido. Debo irme." Y con ello, el Duque salió por la puerta, no sin antes mirar con despreció a aquella rubia americana.

Candy ahora entendía el porqué de la amargura de Terry, esa mirada debía ser la misma que le dedicaba a él cada vez que lo veía. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que lo hiciera volver. Corriendo tras él e ignorando el llamado de la monja que se quedó de una pieza mirándola, Candy aceleró hacia la entrada principal donde pudo ver al Duque entrando al carruaje.

Llamándolo sin cesar, vio cómo él la miró nuevamente como si fuese insignificante, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta permitiendo que el cochero cerrara su puerta e iniciara la marcha.

 _No, no puede obligar a Terry, no lo permitiré,_

 _¡Yo te protegeré Terry!_

Sin pensar, Candy se apeó de la parte trasera del carruaje que ya comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, por un momento pensó que se caería, pero el futuro de Terry dependía de que ella lograra detener a su padre. Hiriéndose las manos y a punto de perder una de sus botas, logró llegar a la ventana que con rapidez golpeó tratando de no caer al vacío.

El Duque la miró sin poder creer lo que veía, esa ordinaria chica estaba arriesgando su vida. No podía escucharla, pero veía como sus labios le suplicaban que se detuviera. Si le llegara a pasar algo Terrence no se lo perdonaría jamás...

\- "¡Cochero, deténgase...!" ordenó Grandchester.

Candy agradeció el que un milagro hubiera ocurrido, la velocidad disminuyó y ella pudo por fin soltarse de su agarre.

Con increíble disgusto, el Duque le indicó que podía subir e indicó que se dirigieran a las orillas del río Támesis.

\- "Estamos solos Candice, ahora te pido que hables."

\- "¿Por qué no trata de entender a Terrence, señor Duque?"

\- "Tú crees que lo conoces más que yo, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo puedes entender una relación entre padre e hijo siendo tú carente de ambos padres? Eso sólo demuestra tu impertinencia."

\- "Con todo respeto, el impertinente siempre ha sido usted. Porque conozco a _su_ hijo sé que él se siente solo; él sólo ha deseado su amor todo este tiempo."

\- "Y en este drama que relatas, seguramente también desea el amor de su madre."

\- "No señor, ese ya lo tiene."

\- "¿Qué estás diciendo?"

\- "Eso usted ya lo sabía, no obstante, le prohibió volver a estar en contacto con ella. Terry es un buen chico, es increíblemente talentoso y tiene un corazón noble... es por eso que quiso ayudarme." La voz de Candy se hizo débil y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- "Él se ha ido, pero le pido que no lo haga volver. Él debe estar en camino hacia América." Dijo ella finalmente.

\- "¿América? ¿Y qué cree que puede hacer ahí? ¿Ha ido a vivir con esa mujer?"

\- "No lo sé, pero dudo mucho que haya acudido a su madre; él debe estar buscando su camino. No le quite su libertad por favor, es lo único que le suplico... déjelo hacer lo que él crea mejor para sí mismo. Su futuro aquí no le ofrece nada en lo absoluto." Por un momento Candy pensó que no debió haber mencionado América, quizás ahora el Duque intentaría hacerlo volver de todas formas.

\- "Sólo considérelo, yo debo regresar al Colegio... Me despido, no creo que nos volvamos a ver nunca más Duque de Grandchester."

\- "Espera un momento, niña, te llevaré al Colegio."

\- "Gracias, pero prefiero caminar."

\- "Yo debo regresar para hablar con la Hermana Gray... El hermano y la hermana de Terrence asistirán a ese Colegio el próximo año."

 _¿Entonces no interrumpirá su apoyo al Colegio? Vaya... quizás entonces también permita que Terry se quede, al menos un tiempo, en América._

\- "Suba señorita." Dijo por primera vez con algo de respeto en su voz.

Candy finalmente cedió y sin decir una sola palabra más subió al carruaje que la llevaría a cerrar un capítulo más en su vida.

* * *

La oficina de la Hermana Gray, Candy sentía que había pasado más tiempo en ese sombrío lugar, que en cualquier otro en el colegio.

\- "Candice, el Duque seguirá apoyando al Colegio ¿es que le has dicho en dónde se encuentra Terrence?"

\- "Yo no le sé Hermana, siento mucho haber salido sin permiso, pero había algo muy importante que olvidé decirle al Duque. Creo que por mucho que lo intente, nunca podré comportarme como una dama..."

\- "Candice... yo..." La religiosa parecía mirarla con menor dureza. Esa problemática chica había logrado algo imposible y ni siquiera esperaba algo a cambio. Lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho al Duque, había reestablecido su apoyo y eso no era algo menor. – "Candice retírate y asiste a la clase de la tarde."

\- "Hermana, recibimos un telegrama de la familia de Luisa, me parece que es urgente." Interrumpió la Hermana Margaret.

\- "Hermana Margaret, traiga a Eliza Leagan y que espere afuera mientras despido a Luisa."

El sombrío rostro de la Hermana Gray puso en alerta a la joven monja, debía haber ocurrido algún incidente igual o más serio que el de hace unos días en el establo.

Ajenas a lo que sucedía, ambas chicas fueron llamadas. La oficina principal se llenó de lágrimas de dos arrogantes chicas que tendrían que dejar atrás sus sueños de convertirse en una dama. La salida de la mejor amiga de Eliza se debía a que su padre estaba en quiebra y le sería imposible mantenerla en el Colegio.

La salida de Eliza fue como un maremoto, la chica gritó, amenazó, incluso arrojó al suelo algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio; pero nada amedrentó a la Hermana Gray. La familia Leagan no significaba nada para ella, y aunque estuviera conectada a la familia Ardlay, nada era tan importante como el hecho de haber estado a punto de perder al mayor benefactor del Colegio.

La Madre Superiora claramente le había puesto un ultimátum advirtiéndole que no toleraría más cartas escritas sin su revisión. Ignorándola, Eliza había firmado su sentencia, y la conciencia de la directora ahora estaba más tranquila.

Al día siguiente, ambas chicas eran recogidas por sus respectivas familias ante los murmullos y las risas de algunas de las chicas del dormitorio.

En el rostro de Luisa, había tristeza, no había podido parar de llorar.

En el rostro de Eliza, el odio y el resentimiento se mostraban con toda claridad. Su madre había sido informada que el motivo de su expulsión había sido la ofensa al Colegio y al Duque de Grandchester, el cual respaldaba su decisión, por lo que ningún esfuerzo que pudiera hacer la Tía Abuela sería suficiente. Sarah Leagan no podía creerlo, su hija era expulsada antes de graduarse mientras su ex sirvienta continuaría en el Colegio hasta graduarse y no había nada, absolutamente nada, que pudieran hacer.

El rumor corrió como pólvora en el dormitorio de las chicas. Al entrar en su habitación, Candy no podía dejar de pensar. Abriendo las puertas de su balcón, se recargó sobre la cornisa.

Había tantas cosas que no comprendía. Si permanecía en el Colegio, quién sabe cuál sería su futuro; quizás la Tía Abuela le impusiera un marido para librarse de ella.

 _Hace falta más que este Colegio para ser una dama. No es verdad que sólo las chicas ricas se conviertan en damas._

 _Me he engañado sintiéndome una Ardlay._

 _¿Qué seré quedándome aquí? Yo no quiero ser una falsa dama como Eliza y Luisa, no me servirá de nada. Terry está por hacer su vida en América... dejó a los Grandchester. Y yo..._

 _Yo debo dejar esta vida para encontrar mi propio camino. Estoy segura de que es lo que debo hacer, Terry tenía razón, sólo teniendo ambas opciones, sería capaz de elegir una con seguridad._

Sacándose un peso de encima Candy cerró las puertas de su balcón.

* * *

 _Octubre, 1913._

Eso es todo lo que había podido escribir.

\- "Por más que escriba, no podría expresar lo que siento por Terry…"

Candy llevaba al menos una hora frente a una página en blanco en su diario, era imposible poner en palabras todo lo que sentía, así que decidió comenzar por relatar los últimos acontecimientos.

 _T.G. Se ha ido dejándome muchos recuerdos… Pero no quisiera hablar de recuerdos y del hecho de que se ha ido, porque… ¡un día nos encontraremos de nuevo! T.G. Hasta que llegue ese momento, no dejaré de seguir nutriendo y cuidando el sentimiento que albergo por ti._

 _Sin embargo, ¡T.G., espero que no te enojes! Has tratado de protegerme, y de darme una oportunidad de elegir mi camino haciéndote expulsar en mi lugar, pero… Yo estoy a punto de abandonar el Colegio._

 _Siento que aquí no encontraré mi camino. Sé que si me quedo tendré un futuro acomodado, pero me he dado cuenta de que esto no me traerá felicidad._

 _Debo encontrar por mí misma mi camino, y si hay una persona que me lo ha enseñado, esa persona eres tú. T.G. ¡Gracias!_

 _Dicho esto, quiero gritar estas palabras:_

 _Terrence, estoy enamorada de ti, como no lo he estado antes de nadie más._

 _... Te amo más que a ningún otro._

Estas palabras llenaron el último espacio en blanco de esa página. Candy cerró el diario emitiendo un fuerte suspiro.

Cuando llegó a ese Colegio, ese diario estaba nuevo, pero ahora incluso la inscripción dorada de su nombre estaba algo gastada.

La rubia pecosa envolvió delicadamente el diario en un papel blanco y dejó sobre él una pequeña nota.

"Por favor entreguen este diario al señor William A. Ardlay."

Candy se sentía confiada, cuando el Tío Abuelo leyera aquellas páginas, seguramente comprendería el motivo por el que estaba abandonando el Colegio. La joven sacó de un cajón del escritorio el corbatín blanco que Terry le había atado alrededor del brazo en el Festival de Mayo.

 _Terry... Estoy segura de que un día podré devolvértelo._

Lo guardó en una maleta. Sólo había otras dos cosas importantes que quería llevarse consigo. La cruz de la Señorita Pony y el broche del Príncipe de la Colina.

Candy miró por última vez los suntuosos muebles de su habitación.

\- "¡Se lo agradezco, Tío Abuelo!" dijo ella haciendo una profunda reverencia, como si realmente tuviera frente a ella a su benefactor, luego salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Aún era temprano y el pasillo del dormitorio estudiantil estaba en silencio. Ciertamente Annie, Patty, Archie y Stear aún estarían durmiendo.

 _Discúlpenme por marcharme sin decirles nada..._

En el exterior se percibía el aroma del agua fresca.

Despidiéndose en su corazón de la Hermana Gray, la Hermana Kreis y de la Hermana Margaret, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la verja de hierro principal. Los jardineros, que ya estaban trabajando muy temprano por la mañana, no notaron su presencia y continuaron recogiendo las hojas esparcidas por el suelo. A aquella hora, el guardián de la puerta seguramente estaba concentrado en limpiar la fachada, dejando sin vigilancia y abierta la entrada principal, hacia la que Candy se dirigió.

 _Adiós bosque del Colegio, adiós caballeriza del establo, adiós Teodora... y adiós a ti, Falsa Colina de Pony._

Se detuvo frente a la gran verja y la empujó sin vacilar emitiendo un sonido sordo.

Como había imaginado, no había nadie en los alrededores. Echando una última mirada al Colegio, el edificio principal le pareció oscuro y triste; en cambio, la calle que la esperaba, le pareció brillante y luminosa.

 _Adiós Real Colegio San Pablo._

Candy respiró profundamente y luego, empezó a caminar... los días del Colegio habían terminado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No lo he señalado pero la mayor parte de este capítulo es de CCFS, salvo algunos trozos modificados. Una escena de la que no soy fan es aquella loca carrera rumbo al puerto y que, por minutos, Candy haya perdido la oportunidad de encontrar a Terry, por lo que la he sustituido con la despedida anterior. Nunca me gustó que sólo una carta marcara el adiós, aunque como dice ELIZA LUCIA, quizás él simplemente no hubiera podido decirle adiós de frente.

² Soneto XLVII Shakespeare: Amo este soneto, no he podido encontrar el original así que lo he buscado en la web y lo he colocado tal cual me salió.

(*3) Este número indica escenas que sólo sucedieron en el anime, mezclado como siempre con mi agregado. Ya saben que no soy muy fan del Duque así que puede ser que aparezca más desagradable que en la versión original.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Queridas todas, hemos llegado al final de _Los Días del Colegio_ , espero en máximo un par de semanas (si no es que la próxima misma) publicaré el epílogo que tanto hace falta para cerrar con broche de oro esta historia que he estado feliz de sacar de mi cabeza con su entretejer de la historia original y sus tres fuentes: CCFS, manga y anime.

Mi máximo agradecimiento es para aquella persona por la que me decidí a escribir esta historia, quien ha sido mi máxima inspiración y mi motivo para seguir escribiendo, aunque ya no esté en este mundo conmigo y hoy, 2 de noviembre, quisiera dedicarle con cariño esta historia.

Hace muchos, muchos años jejeje cuando era una pequeña niña, descubrí la caricatura de _Candy Candy,_ en gran parte porque una de mis tías la veía siendo adolescente. Me volví super fan y con el pasar de los años, cada que repetían la historia, la veía y se volvió mi preferida de todos los tiempos; tanto que mi papá, al encontrarse por casualidad los libros (manga) en una librería, buscó por cielo, mar y tierra, cada tomo para que yo formara mi colección.

Me declaró una fan de las buenas historias, tal y como dice Stormaw, así que he leído de todo y por supuesto, los Terryfics son mi número 1 y los que más disfruto. Este diciembre harán tres años que descubrí esta maravilla de foro y comencé a adentrarme, primero silenciosamente, sólo siguiendo historias y escritoras, y cuando mi papá enfermó de cáncer, este foro se convirtió en mi tablita salvadora, el momento feliz en un día duro, el lugar que me ayudaba a sonreír, a pensar en otras cosas, y comencé a compartirle a él algunas historias. Fue así, que un día en plena discusión conmigo misma en voz alta (frente a él), sobre algún dato de CCFS, me dijo: "Creo que tú ya deberías de escribir una historia...". Y yo me pregunté ¿Yooooo?

Hace un año y dos meses que él dejó este mundo... Y en enero hará un año que empecé a escribir _Los días del Colegio._

Es por eso que le dedico ésta, mi primer historia, a mi papá; la persona que me acercó aún más a _Candy Candy_ y que me animó a aventurarme en la escritura en un foro público.

Con todo mi amor papá, a ti va dedicada cada una de mis letras en esta historia. Gracias por animarme a tantas cosas, entre ellas a escribir; te echo mucho de menos y cada día doy gracias por toda la enseñanza que me has dejado, como salir adelante, tal y como concibo la moraleja de _Candy Candy_.

Y a cada una:

Nally Graham: Como decía yo por ahí, el castigo a los villanos nunca sabe suficiente, pero es parte de la historia. Trataré de escribir ese final épico que todas hubiéramos deseado y definitivamente, si por mí fuera, borraba a Susana de esta historia... pero que le hacemos ¿cierto? Gracias Nally por cada review, nos leemos en el final.

Sandy Sanchez: Sí, sí, sí querida, será un final feliz, no podría escribir otro distinto. Ha sido un gusto conocerte, leerte y reír con cada cosa que hemos compartido. No me despido que aún nos queda un epílogo y como dice Terry, no es un adiós pues ya estoy cocinando la historia que sigue, que espero ayude a unir ese vacío enorme desde el final hasta la carta de Terry ¡Abrazos!

Mary: si la de la escalera es una despedida dolorosa a morir, definitivo. Ver llorar a Terry, saber que se aman... ufff En fin, nos leemos en el final.

Skarllet northman: ay quién no ha llorado horrores con la separación, aunque espero que esta vez haya sido distinto para todas las lectoras con mis pequeños agregados.

Jan Graham: me alegra que junto conmigo hayas resignificado este episodio tan triste, y como dices, nos leemos hasta el epílogo final de esta historia.

Maquig: gracias a ti por leer, para mí escribir ha sido increíble.

Eli: Gracias por tus palabras querida, es muy lindo saber que algo de lo que escribo puede transmitirte la emoción que siento yo. Aquí va un poco más de castigo a Eliza, aunque creo que para nosotras jamás sería suficiente, pobre, la verdad personas así sólo merecen indiferencia y creo que al final es así lo que le sucede. Nos leemos en el epílogo.

ELIA LUCIA V 2016: Sí, creo yo igual que tú, que para Terry hubiera sido terrible despedirse de frente y por eso le ha dejado a Candy una nota. Es por lo que, al ver ese soneto de Shakespeare, le he dado otro sentido y me he saltado eso de que corriera tras él. Para Eliza un castigo breve pero contundente, quitándole lo que desea y viendo a Candy permanecer en el Colegio, aunque ella está por irse.

Lau: Hermosas palabras Lau, me has motivado mucho y por otro lado, me entiende bien pues yo igual vivo al sur de la CDMX y esta vez todos nuestros paradigmas cambiaron (eso de que en el sur nunca pasa nada en los temblores...), pero sí chica, la vida sigue y uno también. Espero estés bien y nos leemos en el epílogo.

Phambe: me siento increíblemente halagada por saber que estás traduciendo esta historia con diccionario en mano, afortunadamente nuestros idiomas se parecen tal y como dices. A veces sólo leyendo tu mensaje alcanzo a comprender algunas cosas. Me parece maravilloso que te haya gustado esta parte final. En este capítulo no he agregado grandes cosas, pero en el siguiente capítulo pondré más de mí para darle un cierre como el que me hubiese gustado a mí. Gracias por leer, y por tantas pláticas que hemos hecho a la distancia sobre nuestra historia favorita. También gracias por tus deseos, México en general va avanzando, en algunos lugares algo más lento, pero todo pasa. Nos leemos en el epílogo.

Blanca G: Blanquita, sé que el castigo fue breve, pero para mí tiene sentido y además, para mí en mi historia, Eliza ni se entera de que Candy se va. Gracias linda por haberme leído desde el inicio. Nos vemos en el epílogo.

Miriam7: La continuación viene en el epílogo y más adelante haré una historia sobre cómo se reencuentran que es esa parte que queda en el misterio. Y con respecto al alcohol, bueno, creo que cada fan de Candy Candy ve lo que quiere ver ¿no? Por ejemplo, para mí Terry jamás fue un borracho, me parecía un chico rebelde que sufría y por eso bebía, no un alcohólico empedernido. Al final, ambos estaban tan jóvenes... ahora sí que cada quién.

Stormaw: Ay amiga, ya sabes que la pluma de Mizuki refleja toda una realidad distinta, y si además la pensamos en su adolescencia que fue cuando la escribió... Zaz, nos topamos con una olla de sufridera más grande que cualquier telenovela. Pero hay tanta tela de donde cortar al ver los cabos sueltos que va dejando. La escena que dices a mí me parte el corazón, no sé si pudiera escribir una historia que hable de esa parte en que Terry se ve forzado a estar con Susana, creo que no lo lograría. Pero de la parte final de CCFS sí habrá más que "leas" de mí jeje. Gracias amiga por estar, por tus palabras y por pertenecer al AAVST.

Mimie Grandchester: Qué lindas tus palabras, me ha alegrado tanto el poder dar otro sentido a estos capítulos tan tristes de separación y lo que me escribes me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Seguiré escribiendo y será un honor tenerte entre mis lectoras, tus lindas palabras de verdad me hicieron el día.

Dianley: ya sabes que comparto al 100 tu opinión, para mí no hay amor más hermoso que este, inocente pero apasionado. Ay el primer amor de la adolescencia tan lleno de magia. Gracias por acompañarme en todo este camino.

XFTO: Espero el resto de agregados te haya gustado, es todo un reto entretejer tanta información. Espero sigas mejorando y te recuperes por completo.

AlexaPQ: Gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía, espero que leer esta historia haya sido para ti, como lo fue para mí de leer la tuya.

Elizabeth Mancera Moreno: El gusto de conocerte es mío, espero que la historia te haya gustado. Aún falta el cierre, pero hasta aquí es a donde llega el Colegio. Gracias por leer mis letras.

Anjiluz: en el epílogo repartiré venditas para todos los corazones rotos por esta historia.

Ya todas y cada una de las personas que me han acompañado en esta historia, gracias. Falta el final así que nos leemos pronto, excelente final de semana a todas las lectoras de historias. Infinitas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón por esta bienvenida como aprendiz de escritora.


	43. Chapter 43

**Los días del Colegio**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi. Gran parte de este capítulo contiene párrafos e ideas que pertenecen a la traducción del italiano al español de CCFS que maravillosamente han hecho en wattpad (vol. 2, epílogo y algunas de sus cartas).

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, en este capítulo, he añadido algunas escenas y diálogos, el fundamento es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras.

 **Epílogo.**

 **Nuestra historia.**

 _**Stratford-upon-Avon, 1924**_

" _Terrence, estoy enamorada de ti, como no lo he estado antes de nadie más._

 _... Te amo más que a ningún otro."_

Candy leyó estas últimas palabras que había escrito poco más de diez años atrás. Con cuidado, cerró el viejo cuaderno en el que aún se podía leer su nombre. Cuando se mudó nuevamente a Inglaterra, Albert le había hecho llegar un misterioso paquete con una breve carta explicándole que, aunque custodió este objeto durante muchos años, había llegado la hora de que regresara a su dueña.

Ella no podía creer que él hubiese guardado su diario de la época del Colegio durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo después de que alguna vez, él hubiera intentado devolvérselo, pero para ella simplemente era demasiado doloroso saber que contenía todas las ilusiones que alguna vez pensó que se habían perdido en el tiempo; se había sentido tan tonta en ese entonces, por lo que le pidió que continuara guardándolo por ella.

Fue hasta esa tarde en que ella decidió que era tiempo de "volver" al Colegio a través de las páginas de ese viejo cuaderno; de ese diario que hablaba de su amado casi en su totalidad.

\- "Si cierro los ojos, todavía puedo sentir sobre los párpados la resplandeciente luz de aquella mañana en que dejaba atrás el Real Colegio San Pablo. Siendo así, había un solo lugar al que podía regresar: el Hogar de Pony... Estados Unidos e Inglaterra; sabía bien que entre las dos naciones se interponía un inmenso océano, pero en aquel momento en mi corazón no había lugar para la duda ¡Regresaría a casa, encontraría mi camino y, sin importar el precio, volvería a ver a Terry!" exclamó en voz alta mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel día.

Su viaje hacia América estuvo lleno de aventuras.

 _Cuando le conté todos los acontecimientos que plagaron mi viaje hacia los Estados Unidos, él inicialmente se echó a reír a costa mía, llamándome mona inquieta; pero luego repentinamente asumió una expresión seria y me abrazó con fuerza. Estaba aliviado de que no me hubiera ocurrido nada malo. Él simplemente no se lo hubiera podido perdonar._

 _De hecho, recordándolo ahora, mis acciones podrían definirse como imprudentes. No tenía a nadie a quien pedir ayuda, sin embargo, me sentía tan ligera y serena como no me ocurría hace mucho tiempo. Tenía conmigo mis poderosos amuletos: el broche del Príncipe de la Colina, la blanca corbata de Terry y, por supuesto, la cruz que siempre llevaba al cuello y que me había sido regalada por la Señorita Pony. Estaban estos tres objetos para protegerme y eso bastaba para infundirme seguridad y hacerme creer que sería capaz de superar cualquier adversidad..._

 _Y todo salió justamente como la Señorita Pony decía: "...si sigues adelante con convicción y un corazón puro, seguramente tu camino se abrirá ante ti"._

 _Durante el viaje conocí a muchas personas y recibí ayuda de ellas. Todas esas experiencias además me ayudaron a entender lo que quería hacer con mi vida._

* * *

Suspirando, Candy depositó su viejo diario sobre la mesita de lectura y se dirigió al armario de cuyo fondo sacó un gran alhajero con incrustaciones.

Ese voluminoso objeto, decorado con madre perla y pequeñas gemas, se hereda de generación en generación en la familia del hombre que ella ama. Intentó decirle a él que algo tan hermoso y de tanto valor no le sentaba bien, pero él sólo se echó a reír y no desistió de su propósito diciendo que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera; le sugirió que tal y como hizo su madre, la Señora Baker, podría simplemente guardarlo hasta que se lo obsequiara a su primogénito.

 _Finalmente, este alhajero, demasiado lujoso para que yo lo utilice, contiene sólo las cosas que realmente son importantes para mí: mis recuerdos._

Candy lo abrió y paseó sus manos a través de múltiples recortes de periódicos y revistas que le dieron la bienvenida, hasta que llegó a un fajo de cartas. Colocó el joyero sobre el escritorio y se dispuso a mirarlas.

La primera carta que vio contenía la evaluación de Sussie Ann Carson que se graduaba de la escuela de enfermería; se había graduado con honores y afirmaba haberse convertido en enfermera gracias a su ejemplo. Hace dos meses le había mandado una postal desde Calcuta, en la India.

Candy sonrió. Definitivamente este mundo está atravesado y unido por hilos resplandecientes. Fue gracias a esa pequeña niña que pensó por primera vez en llegar a ser enfermera y ahora era esa jovencita la que le agradecía haberle ayudado a encontrar su propio camino.

\- "Los encuentros son como las ramas de un gran árbol: un encuentro puede dar vida a subsiguientes encuentros, justo como una rama de vida a otras ramas, y luego nuevamente a otras. Fue gracias a los Carson que conocí al señor Juskin, a Cookie y al comandante Niven. No puedo sentir más que gratitud hacia ellos; si he llegado a ser la persona que soy, es gracias a la bondad con la que me ayudaron."

 _Sin embargo, también sé que he sido una fuente de grandes preocupaciones._ Reflexionó ella.

Con cuidado, Candy abrió un elegante sobre y sacó la nota que contenía. La firme caligrafía de George apareció ante ella. Siempre sobrio y directo:

" _Al saberla bien y con salud, el señor William se ha tranquilizado mucho. Le aseguro que el señor ha recibido todas las cartas que le han sido enviadas._

 _Con relación al deseo expresado por usted de ingresar a la Escuela de Enfermería Mary Jane, tal propuesta ha ido aprobada._

 _El señor William está dispuesto a asumir todos los gastos, pero antes que todo desea respetar sus disposiciones._

 _Pase lo que pase, recuerde que usted siempre será parte de la familia Ardlay._

 _Espero que haga honor a este nombre y se comprometa con todo su ser._

 _George Johnson."_

.

 _George, una más de las personas con las que viviré eternamente agradecida._

Debajo de la breve misiva de parte del Tío Abuelo William, ahora mejor conocido por ella como Albert, estaba un hermoso sobre que se adivinaba, había sido escogido con especial cuidado. A la mente de Candy vino la elegante figura de uno de sus tres paladines, Archibald Cornwell.

" _Querida Candy,_

 _Hoy tengo intención de enviarte esta carta adelantándome a mi hermano. En realidad, siempre me pareció de mal gusto escribir en nombre de ambos._

 _¡Qué sorpresa saber que te estás esforzando por trabajar y estudiar en una escuela para enfermeras! Para ser honesto... ¡desde que te conozco las sorpresas nunca terminan!_

 _Quizás Annie ya te lo ha escrito, también nosotros vamos a regresar a Estados Unidos. En Europa sopla un viento de guerra, aunque espero que mi mal presentimiento sea equivocado._

 _Quisiera contarte tantas cosas, pero no puedo escribir más por ahora..._

 _En cualquier cao, antes de regresar a nuestra residencia en Chicago, tengo intención de ir a verte._

 _Archie."_

.

 _Archie_... Candy sonrió pensando en que la primera vez que lo vio, pensó que era el chico más elegante que jamás hubiese visto en su vida; coqueto y siempre resuelto a participar en cualquier travesura... Y ahora, incluso el Tío Abuelo William ha dicho "cada vez que veo a Archibald, lo encuentro siempre más y más maduro y eso realmente me hace feliz."

Todos ellos habían descubierto lo que querían hacer; incluso Patty, al terminar la Universidad en Chicago, decidió convertirse en maestra... Sus queridos amigos, casi todos...

El corazón de Candy se estrujó con fuerza al leer el remitente de la siguiente carta:

" _Para mi amiga Candy:_

 _Queridísima Candy,_

 _¿Así que Archie ya ha estropeado la sorpresa de nuestro regreso a Estados Unidos?_

 _Cuando le propuse, con extrema educación, escribir una carta juntos ¡me respondió, como si nada, que él ya lo había hecho! ¡Y pensar que había planeado una entrada triunfal para dejarte con la boca abierta!_

 _Pero olvidemos este asunto... ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de volver a verte!_

 _Londres está envuelto en una atmósfera de mucha tensión, pero creo que también se puede decir lo mismo de los otros países. La familia Ardlay rápidamente percibió el peligro y nos han ordenado regresar a nuestra patria... Si puedo ser honesto, ¡Archie y yo no podríamos estar más emocionados! ¡Hurra! ¡No podemos más con todas estas reglas!_

 _Y no hay nada qué hacer, el Colegio sin ti es realmente triste y sombrío... ¿También Archie te escribió lo mismo? En realidad, Londres simplemente no me gusta mucho, espero asistir a la universidad en Estados Unidos._

 _Por supuesto Annie también regresará a Chicago y creo que Patty nos seguirá. Realmente no puede estar sin mí... Desde luego estoy bromeando, pero esto te hará comprender cuan grave es la situación mundial._

 _Los padres de Patty tienen relaciones con el mundo de la política y el periodismo, y probablemente están bien informados de los que está pasando. Patty parece un poco preocupada por partir a los Estados Unidos dejando a sus padres aquí en Inglaterra, pero en Chicago estaremos nosotros tres y tú, esto la animará._

 _¿Sabes Candy?, no hago otra cosa que pensar en cómo crear un virus de la paz para esparcirlo desde el cielo, de manera que, respirándolo, la gente deje de sentir ese deseo de combatir._

 _Aunque en este momento, más que nada, cuento los días que faltan para que termine nuestra vida escolar y me doy ánimo pensando en el momento en que te volveré a ver, esta vez, vestida de enfermera._

 _El día de nuestro regreso es un secreto. Archie al menos se guardó esa información para sí... después de todo no es tan mal hermano menor._

 _Stear._

 _P.D. No creerás el obsequio que nos ha sido encomendado entregarte como un favor especial."_

.

Esta última línea hizo que Candy contuviera la cascada de lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos amenazando con desbordarse, para ella era posible que Stear se encontrara desde el cielo buscando la manera de esparcir el virus de la paz aún en ese momento.

Por un instante, miró hacia la mesita de lectura y advirtió un grueso libro de tapas de fina piel en color oscuro. Todavía recordaba la sorpresa que sintió al recibir tal regalo y su reacción inmediata de correr a escribir una carta a esa persona.

Aún podía recordar cómo tomó rápidamente un papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad algo que iba más o menos así:

" _Estimada Hermana Gray,_

 _Espero que esté bien. A veces me parece escuchar con nostalgia el sonido de la campana del Real Colegio San Pablo._

 _Querida directora, sé que fui una mala estudiante y que sólo le causé disgustos. Por eso, nunca esperé que les hubiese encargado a los hermanos Cornwell que me trajeran una hermosa biblia de su parte. Estoy realmente conmovida y le estoy profundamente agradecida._

 _Quiero que sepa que el hábito de orar antes de dormir y la práctica de reflexionar sobre mis errores, ambos aprendidos durante mi estancia en su colegio, ahora son parte de mí._

 _Cuidaré la biblia que me ha regalado y oraré para que cualquiera que sea el futuro que nos espera, Dios la proteja a usted y al_ Colegio.

 _Candice White Ardlay."_

¡Era la Hermana Gray quien le había enviado un obsequio!

\- "He comprobado tantas veces cuan errado es juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, pero aun hoy continúo cayendo en ese mismo error. A la fecha, mi amado siempre se ríe por esta debilidad mía. El regalo de la Hermana Gray me hizo entender muchas cosas en ese momento..."

Candy dejó la carta de Stear y la Hermana Gray, y siguió su recorrido a través de sus recuerdos.

Ahí dentro también estaban las cartas de Terry y los artículos sobre sus presentaciones. Acariciándolos notó como ese jovencito de profunda mirada azul indescifrable ahora se había convertido en un hombre más apuesto... si eso era posible.

\- "¡Los guardé todos, tanto los positivos como los más difíciles de sobrellevar, ya que todos se relacionan con él!"

Fue en esa época en que ella creyó que todo sería más fácil.

\- "... No quiero pensar que todo haya sido obra del destino, quiero creer que todos los caminos que hemos tomado fueron el resultado de una elección. Eso aplica para mí, para Terry ... y también para Stear..." dijo Candy y cerró fuertemente los ojos por un momento tratando de calmar su agitado corazón. Al abrirlos vio en el fondo un objeto muy amado... Allí guardaba su pequeña y preciada caja de música...

\- "Stear... tenías razón; en aquella noche nevada, tú me salvaste. Sin esa música serena y alegre hubiera sido imposible que lograra regresar a Chicago. Desde aquel día, cada vez que me sentía triste, escuchaba su melodía hasta que un día se arruinó. Estaba tan deprimida, casi me parecía haber perdido lo último que me mantenía unida a mi amigo, pero algún tiempo después _él_ fácilmente logró repararla. Desde entonces siempre he tenido temor de que volviera a descomponerse, por eso la he guardado en este alhajero como un objeto valioso."

Del alhajero, Candy sacó una espléndida tarjeta blanca decorada con un diseño de encaje: la invitación para el compromiso celebrado entre Archie y Annie. El color había permanecido intacto y en su mente revivió la profunda emoción al recibirla. El suntuoso matrimonio fue maravilloso, pero la fe en realidad la fiesta de compromiso en Lakewood la que despertó en ella muchísimos recuerdos y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin cesar.

\- "A veces me pregunto qué habría sucedido si Anthony no hubiese muerto... Creo que todos nos habríamos quedado allí y ninguno hubiese ido a estudiar a Inglaterra. Si nunca hubiéramos partido, nunca habría conocido a Terrence G. Grandchester...T.G., _tigre._ " Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Candy. – "Incluso he llegado a pensar que fue el mismo Anthony quien lo puso a él en mi camino, al menos así podría encontrarle sentido a todo el sufrimiento de aquellos días."

Entre muchos otros recuerdos, notas, correspondencia de Albert, Annie, Archie, Patty, la señorita Pony, y otras personas, se encontraba una breve nota que algunos años atrás, había cambiado completa, sorpresiva y definitivamente, el rumbo de su vida...

" _Querida Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Ha pasado un año desde entonces... Transcurrido este lapso de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo escribirte, pero luego, dominado por la duda, dejé que pasaran otros seis meses._

 _Sin embargo, ahora me he armado de valor y decidí enviarte esta carta._

 _Nada en mí ha cambiado._

 _No sé si alguna vez leas estas palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

 _T.G."_

Candy recordaba cómo su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos al ver esa elegante caligrafía que su memoria nunca había podido olvidar. La letra de Terry.

Lo que sucedió después ameritaba escribir todo un nuevo libro de memorias. Al final, todo había salido bien y aquel lazo rojo invisible que permanentemente estaba atado a sus dedos meñiques, se estiró hasta el infinito, pero nunca se rompió conectando a estas dos almas gemelas.

\- "He aprendido a convivir con el destino, con sus luces y sus sombras. El destino no siempre es oscuro, a veces es capaz de emitir una luz resplandeciente. Justo como dice la señorita Pony: nunca sabes lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque se deba soportar un dolor tan grande que desgarra el corazón, si lo afrontas sin miedo tendrás ciertamente en la próxima esquina, un encuentro maravilloso y fascinante. Ahora estoy convencida."

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y las sombras se alargan sobre la alfombra. Del mismo modo, también su corazón comenzaba a ensombrecerse al evocar los innumerables y tristes acontecimientos en el periodo en el que estuvo separada de él.

Incapaz de seguir mirando las cartas y los recortes de periódico, lentamente cerró el alhajero, volviendo a colocar en él sus numerosos recuerdos, y soltó un profundo suspiro para tratar de recuperarse. Después se dirigió hacia la estancia de al lado que ella y su amado utilizaban como estudio.

Las paredes de esta habitación están cubiertas con libros encuadernados en cuero de las obras completas de Shakespeare, novelas de literatura francesa e inglesa, publicaciones de medicina. En una esquina habían sido colocadas varias fotografías pequeñas enmarcadas llenas de hermosos momentos, algunos en los días del Colegio; junto con el cuadro del Hogar de Pony pintado por Slim y que él había encontrado en un mercado de pulgas, sorprendido por haber encontrado un lugar que se parecía tanto a aquel que conoció un invierno, visto desde la Colina, pero pintado en la primavera como en los recuerdos de Candy. Aún recordaba la emoción que había sentido al recibir ese hermoso regalo.

Candy se sentó esperando que los recuerdos se calmaran dentro de su corazón, dejándolos ir en un respiro sereno. En la penumbra suspiraba con suavidad, cuando la luz de la estancia se encendió repentinamente.

\- "Candy, ¿qué haces ahí en la oscuridad?" dijo él con aquella voz profunda que le hablaba dulcemente y que tanto le gustaba, capaz de hacer siempre que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Él estaba allí, frente a la puerta, y la miraba dirigiéndole esa sonrisa de lado que ella adora. Candy no podía creer que estando tan inmersa en sus recuerdos no escuchara el sonido del auto que lo trajo de vuelta a casa.

\- "¡Bienvenido!" exclamó ella con la voz entrecortada y se levantó saboreando la alegría de poder pronunciar aquellas palabras, arrojándose entre sus brazos abiertos.

\- "Te extrañé..." murmuró él suavemente en su oído. – "¿Qué has estado haciendo pequeña pecosa?"

\- "Recordando..." dijo ella suspirando aliviada sin despegarse de su pecho, el calor que le transmitía y los fuertes latidos que emitía, eran siempre un alivio para los momentos difíciles.

Ambos se dirigieron a la estancia de al lado en donde Candy había pasado la tarde

\- "Pero qué tenemos aquí... ¿tu caja de tesoros?" dijo él divertido mientras echaba una mirada al escritorio y a la mesita de lectura que solía usar Candy para descansar. – "¿Y esto? Parece leerse _Candice W. Andlay_..." dijo mientras tomaba el viejo cuaderno con curiosidad.

\- "Es un obsequio que me hizo el Tío Abuelo William hace muchos años..."

\- "¿Albert? ¿O prefieres que lo llamé "el Príncipe de la Colina"?" dijo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona asomándose en sus labios.

\- "¡Nunca debí haberte contado eso!" dijo Candy con frustración.

\- "Ja ja ja, no se moleste Señora Graham... Recuerde que cuando se enoja, se le ven más las pecas."

\- "Terry, no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre serás el mismo mocoso malcriado..." dijo ella con resignación.

\- "Ven aquí" dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano para sentarse ambos en su lugar de lectura junto a la mesita. Desde hace mucho tiempo él había tomado la costumbre de sentarse y colocarla a ella sobre su regazo por largos momentos cuando se ausentaba gran parte del día.

\- "Creo que me arrepentiré de decírtelo, pero ese diario habla en gran parte de nuestros días en el Colegio." Confesó la rubia.

\- "¿Quieres decir que habla de cómo me perseguías incansablemente, o de cómo fui tu salvador en numerosas ocasiones?"

\- "¡¿Mi salvador?! ¡Hey, yo no te perseguía! Misteriosamente tú empezaste a aparecer en mi territorio casi todas las tardes."

\- "Recuerda que antes de ti, ese ya era mi territorio _Pecas_."

\- "Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿cierto?" rio ella divertida recordando sus eternas discusiones.

\- "... la verdad es que no sé qué hubiera sido mi vida sin ti." Dijo él suspirando tras un momento de silencio.

\- "¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si...?"

\- "Eso es algo en lo que no me gusta pensar..." la interrumpió él adelantándose a la pregunta de qué hubiera sucedido si ellos jamás se hubiesen reencontrado.

\- "Terry, ¿qué diría alguien que conociera nuestra historia?"

\- "Si leyera tu diario probablemente comprobarían que estabas loca por mí desde que me viste la primera vez en el Mauritania... si no me equivoco dentro de ese alhajero aún se encuentra un objeto de mi propiedad que lo confirma." Dijo mirándola con sospecha.

\- "¡Terry!"

\- "¿Lo ves? Por eso es que absolutamente todos tenían claro, desde la época del Colegio San Pablo, que eras mi chica."

\- "¡Eso no es verdad Terry! ¡Sólo mis dos buenas amigas lo sabían!"

\- "Bueno... en realidad, quizás en el dormitorio de hombres no había uno solo de ellos que lo ignorara." Dijo Terry entornando los ojos y poniendo cara de inocente.

\- "¡¿Cómo dices?!"

\- "¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué ninguno de ellos se acercó a ti con segundas intenciones?"

\- "¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Terrence Graham?"

\- "Creo que los años están haciendo efecto en mí... no lo puedo recordar claramente... Me parece que alguna vez hubo un pequeño incidente con esa sabandija de Leagan, pero no estoy completamente seguro."

\- "...Vaya, una razón más para considerarnos los rebeldes transgresores de reglas del Colegio..." dijo Candy mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

\- "... ¿Sabes? Creo que si alguien llegara a conocer nuestra historia diría que hemos sido muy afortunados al reencontrarnos... una y otra vez." Confesó Terry acariciando el diario de Candy.

\- "Nuestra historia... suena bien... Aunque por momentos ha tenido fases de drama y hasta terror..." dijo ella pensando mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre su mejilla.

\- "¿Terror señora Pecas? No me digas que es una más de las cosas a las que les tienes miedo... como a los fantasmas que habitan los castillos y los bosques embrujados de los Colegios."

\- "Para tu fortuna, recordármelo quizás sea una más de las maneras de abrazar a una chica."

\- "De abrazar a mi chica querrás decir." Dijo Terry mientras la miraba intensamente.

\- "¿Cómo describirías nuestra historia Terry?"

Terry cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la manera de poner en palabras todo aquello que esa pequeña y aun ligeramente pecosa rubia, le hacía sentir.

\- " _No permitáis que la unión de unas almas fieles admita impedimentos;_

 _No es amor el amor que cambia cuando un cambio encuentra,_

 _O que se adapta a la distancia al distanciarse._

 _¡Oh, no!, es un faro imperturbable,_

 _Que contempla la tormenta sin llegar a estremecerse;_

 _Es la estrella para un barco sin rumbo,_

 _Cuyo valor es desconocido, aun contando su altura._

 _No es un capricho del tiempo, aunque los rosados labios y mejillas_

 _Caigan bajo un golpe de guadaña;_

 _El amor no varía durante breves horas o semanas,_

 _sino que se confirma incluso ante la muerte._

 _Si es esto erróneo y puede ser probado,_

 _Nunca escribí nada, ni ningún hombre jamás amó." ¹_

\- "Te amo Terry." Dijo Candy sonriendo ante las palabras recitadas siempre apasionadamente por su amado.

\- "Y yo te amo a ti, Candy Graham."

\- "¿Qué te parece si te leo un poco de nuestra historia?" dijo ella con su habitual entusiasmo.

\- "Eso me gustaría mucho, me parece que necesita unos pequeños ajustes para hacerla más verídica..."

\- "Eso está por verse... Esto comienza así: "1º de enero de 1913, era la noche de Año Nuevo..." comenzó Candy, mostrando su historia y su corazón al hombre que ama.

En ese momento ambos sabían que, a pesar de las dificultades de la vida y de aquello que los esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, nunca más permitirían que las vueltas del destino separaran lo que desde un inicio era por esencia, una misma alma reunida en dos cuerpos, dentro de una misma historia de amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La mayor parte de este capítulo es de CCFS, salvo algunos trozos que he colocado para darle la identidad de Terry: la pertenencia del joyero a Eleanor, el que Candy finalmente recibiera el diario de parte de Albert, y he seleccionado sólo aquellas partes de las cartas que puedo ligar a mi Anohito (Terry) y he ignorado todas aquellas que hacen referencia a Albert (básicamente la correspondencia entre ellos).

¹ Soneto 116, William Shakespeare. En honor a la querida guest que gusta de este soneto lo he incluido para esta parte final pues es simplemente hermoso y me parece que describe a la perfección esta historia de C&T.

 **Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todas por esperar este epílogo, en realidad los días se me fueron sin control y me pasé una semana más de la que era mi intención publicar. Lo siento Ale Soria, créeme que lo tenía como pendiente número uno.

También me enredé un poco pues inicialmente quería enlazar este final a mi siguiente historia, pero no me fue posible, así que les adelanto que es probable que use las cartas de CCFS, para ir reconstruyendo la historia final con una parte 100% inventada por mí de cómo se pudo haber dado el reencuentro entre ellos.

Gracias infinitas a todas por animarme, leerme, comentarme y seguir esta historia, ha sido todo un reto y un placer que como ya les conté me ayudó a atravesar momentos difíciles.

Ha alegrado mi corazón haber conocido tan lindas personas. Por cierto, apoyo la moción de AyameDV de publicar más sobre Terry; estoy buscando inspirarme para escribir un one shot de Navidad o de Año Nuevo. Si alguna quiere compartir algo yo la animo completamente, es un compromiso del que no se van a arrepentir.

Con todo mi corazón gracias a quienes me dejaron un último review: **Stormaw** gracias por tus hermosas palabras, eres una bella lectora, **Blanca G, Mary, Miriam7, Nally Graham, skarllet northman** , a la linda **Guest** que ama tanto esta historia que ha leído las obras de Shakespeare, a **Guest2** con sus bellas palabras, **Lilia Venezuela, Anjiluz, Guest3** que pasó junto conmigo por todas las emociones, **Eli** preciosa con sus hermosas palabras, **vialsi** , a la dedicadísima **Phambe** que estuvo traduciendo esta historia del español al francés para poder leerla (muchas gracias por las recomendaciones, justo esas historias son las que más me gustan también a mí y me he anotado aquellas que no conozco para leerlas. No dejes de crear tu cuenta en fanfiction para poder enviarnos mensajes privados (PM INBOX)), **AlexaPQ** que me inspiró a escribir, **XFTO** que espero se recupere al cien ya que estuvo leyendo en su convalecencia, **Alejandra** que regresa al mundo de fanfiction de Candy, **Veronica** **reyes** , y **Ale Soria** por esperar el epílogo y animarme a buscar por fin un momento para escribir.

Y a todas quienes me dejaron reviews y/o me leyeron silenciosamente a través de 42 capítulos. Nos leemos en la próxima historia, anímense a escribir y démosle una oportunidad a quienes se estrenan escribiendo. Cuídense y que tengan una excelente semana, y un grandioso último mes de este 2017.

Abrazos desde aquí hasta donde estén.

 **ClauT** (con T de Terrytana jejeje).


End file.
